


SPLIT: Big Book Of All Of My Oc Oneshots Book 3  (BF)

by LizRenKnight



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: AU Teacher, Adopted Sibling Relationship, After 'Glass', Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Awkward Sexual Situations, Baby Animals, Barry in the shower, Beach Holidays, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cheerleaders, Child Loss, Childhood Memories, Children of the horde, Coming of Age, Daddy Issues, Daydreaming, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Fantasy Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Forgiveness, Ghosts, Grandmothers, Guardian Angel, Heartfelt, High School, Implied/Referenced Incest, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lolita, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mommy Kink, Multi, My Dark Void series, My timelines are wonky, Nipple Play, Nurse - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Partial Mind Control, Portals, Possession, Pre-Split, Pregnancy, Protective, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Soul Bond, Spanking, Step-Brothers, Stepfather, Stripping, Sugar Baby, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Telekinesis, Threesome, Time Travel, Vampires, Vandalism, Witch Curses, attention seeker, coach dennis, cuteness, party girl, sex at the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 312,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: (( Book finished - On to Book 4! ))17+ Explicit & Mature. Welcome to my Big OC Split/Glass book 3!Be sure to check out the other 2 OC books with 100 Chapters each! <3All stories are in my other Sexy One shot books. ( Unless noted otherwise )
Relationships: Barry (Split)/Original Female Character(s), Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Wendell Crumb/Dennis, Patricia (Split)/Original Female Character(s), The Beast (Split)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 12





	1. OC Bios/Info For Book 3

**Original Character's Info...**

**Elizabeth Morgan Bio.**

She has Black/dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, fair skin, Very curvy body (DD's ;) ), Like's wearing sexy clothing or vintage dresses. Age 18 to begin with.

**Pics of woman that looks a lot like Elizabeth. Also based on Model Melissa Clarke.**

*First appearance was in my book "Behind Blue Eyes" She is also featured in 3 other story's called "The Altercations With Distance" & "The Altercations of Purity " & "Eye's Sewn Shut : A Split Fanfiction" Done by: Fearlessly Fearless.* (more to add later)

**Body type:** Very Curvy, toned. strong, DD Breasts XD. Dark blue eyes, Black (dyed)/dark brown hair/usually curled at the ends.

**Scars:** One very deep long one across her neck. But wears a scarf/choker collar necklace to hide it.

**Wears:** Red lipstick , Black Eyeliner, jean/or leather shorts, skirts, fitted shirts, heeled boots. In the right setting likes wearing 50's style housedresses button up in front that hug her figure nice, classy.

**Likes:** Swimming, dancing, working out, skinning dipping, sleeping in silky nighties, watching horror movies, reading comics, listening to music, Spankings, sex, kissing, Kinky stuff, Joking, Being Sarcastic, Good at lock picking, Being a devoted Mother and Wife.

**She's:** Straight but also flirts with both male and female. She can use her looks to distract people if needed. She likes flirting. When she kisses you your legs feel weak and your lower half feels like it's on fire ***In a good way XD Yes she's that good at sexual stuff.***

**Powers/Gift:** In my version 2 of her in my retelling story she has a power of seeing visions and having dreams. And in one shot story's her gift is being able to heal at a very fast rate, ignoring death.

**Split Purity Backstory:**

She had good parents and a good home. She was kind and sweet to others when given a chance but was also looked down upon by other kids. They would be nasty to her or just ignore her. After while it got worse the friends she did get would use her. She finally got her first boyfriend and loved him dearly. She was the devoted and passionate type. Trying to give all the love in her heart. But it was crushed when he started abusing and getting her to do Crazy sexual things, getting her addicted. She at the time felt like she didn't have a choice being the way she was, "Easily manipulated". Years later she found love again in another. It was great in the beginning but turned sour soon after, he hit her all the time, but even though he did she still loved him. She would blame her heart for being so big and hated it at times. A year passes by.. The last boyfriend came and went faster but was just as bad, he had a mean streak, one evening he told her they were going to the park together. He lead her to a small clearing and told her she was worthless and took a small knife out of his pocket and slit her throat deeply, he ran off leaving her laying on the ground bleeding out. She was left for dead. Her strong will gave her long enough to be found by a passing older man on a bike. He called 911 and got her to the hospital just in time. The doctors didn't think she be able to even talk. But she beat the odds. Her throat healed better then the doctors said it would.

Elizabeth went to see doctors and therapists. They never seemed to help much. They told her that she suffered from depression and some Sex addiction from the trauma from the years of being with abusers, they told her she was sick aka not well. She was already a passionate person before but these things only added to it. She has times where even little things turn her on and she has to take care of it so to speak by herself. If she has a partner then he's in for a ride of his life. XD She's only been with those 3 people in relationships. When she gets turned on though she has a hard time controlling herself at times. It's a hardship. She wants someone, she wants real love, someone that won't hurt her, someone that will be devoted like she is to them. Someone that understands. In the right setting she's a homemaker/motherly type, (in the beginning of my novels Patricia and her butts heads about that role lol ) She's good at Cleaning, cooking, loves kids, in that setting too.

She has this darkness in her from those bad years. But also her heart has so much love to give to someone. She is now stronger and wants more in life.

**Struggles:** Some Depression at times, Sex addiction. "Kind of like Dennis with his struggle with girls dancing thing. Talk about understanding...yup lol"

**Her fave songs to dance to list:** ***Yes she knows how to dance ;)***

**Metallica** \- The Memory Remains. **The Glitch Mob** \- Can't Kill Us. **Sofia Karlberg *covered*** \- Crazy in Love. **Chris Isaak** \- Wicked Game.

**AeroSmith** \- Crazy. **Alannah Myles** \- Black Velvet. **Marilyn Manson** \- Tainted Love. **The Kinks** \- Living On a Thin line. **Led Zeppelin** \- Immigrant Song.

**NIN -** Closer. **Muse -** Supermassive Blackhole. **The Rolling Stones** \- Gimmie Shelter. **Jefferson Airplane** \- White Rabbit.

**Ciara -** Paint it Black. **David Rose & His Orchestra -** " The Stripper " **Eurythmics** **-** Sweet Dreams. **Or Marilyn Manson -** Sweet Dreams.

_____________________________________________________

**Molly Starling**

**Picture likeness: Model Stella Maxwell as what Molly looks like. (not as tall though lol shorter then Dennis even :D )**

Graphic art by me.

**Mini Bio** -

Age 18. ( Just turned in the beginning stories)

Blonde hair, big Crystal blue eyes, Light skin, Pouting pink glossy lips, Slim small build. She's around 5'4 tall. her head comes to Dennis's collar bone. XD *Looks up*

**Split Purity Backstory:** She has lived with her mom since her dad left the picture and divorce her mom at age 13. Molly's dad was a sick guy with a crude since of humor, he would show Molly sexual things starting at the age of 6 and would tell her that's what you do when you want to please your Man and he would also do things sexual in front of her. Basically a mind fu**er. But he got involved with someone else and left Molly and her mom alone as he moved away and never came back. I say Molly went the other way of what 'Casey Cooke' went, Casey went in the way of being strong and resilient and Molly went into more of a naïve, submissive type, and could be easily taken advantage of if she's not careful, her daddy issues don't help her and sweet ways. She is a smart girl and lovely and innocent in her thinking. She's very pretty with her big crystal blue eyes, soft blonde hair and pouting pink lips and at first glance she be nothing more then a privileged, popular, cheerleader, ballet dancer girl with the world at her finger tips, but looks can be deceiving. Her life is just her trying to do things productive and what other's want of her to make them happy and truly she isn't happy, she's small inside. Her mother doesn't care about her and ignores her a lot and even blames Molly for her father leaving her and her mother seems to think that Molly's father loved Molly more then her. But he didn't really love Molly, he just used her and messed her up and was basically grooming her until he left. Molly yearns for a protector, guidance, structure, authority in a fatherly figure, that's the daddy issues in play. She likes the thought being with someone older and bigger then her. She would be Dennis's type of man's wet dream.

**Ability's:** 'When she was very young she started dreaming and thinking of a man that was her protector from all that was bad and one that would love her always and be hers. It turns out that it was 'Dennis' she had some kind of inner connection with him. In some of my stories she's able to even enter into Kevin's subconscious and meet Dennis as he really is.' She also has this presence about her that almost makes you want to hold her and love her.

**Likes:** Ballet Dancing, Swimming, Cheer leading, Marilyn Monroe Movies, Cuddling, hugs, Kissy time, She like's wearing pink, and sweet type clothing. aka Lolita, knee stockings and Maryjane buckle shoes, Spankings when bad or during sex play with only her daddy. Cuddling, Likes to suck on Dennis's fingers. She likes to be picked up and carried around. She loves praise and being called 'babygirl' it makes her melt.

**Struggles:** Daddy Issues, Childish behavior at times. Examples ( She likes being held, Is a bit Naïve, She pouts some, hates it when people yell because she has flashbacks of her father leaving her and her begging him to stay just because she didn't want to be lonely. Her voice is younger sounding/sweet like, Innocence acting a lot. Sleeps with her thumb in her mouth at times. XD   


**Her First** : Dennis Crumb - Molly's very attached to him and hates when he leaves. Calls him pet names like "Daddy Dennis, Sweetie Bear, Daddy, Dennis Bear, etc" Dennis really cares/loves her and understands her because he knows what's like to be ignored/outcast. He also likes the fact she looks a bit younger since he's into that with young girls dancing naked fetish, so it pretty much a perfect match for him, also he likes her behaviors and think they are cute/sexy. She adores him in every way and excepts him the way he is, She also feels very safe with him/well protected, also she likes that he's older, the older male thing is part of the daddy issues and she's like I said feels safer. Molly likes to tell him that he's handsome and sweet and smart etc etc. :P Virgin until she meets Dennis *Yup XD*

**Molly's Music list** **: 'The Neighborhood -** Daddy Issues **, Jackson Browne -** Somebody's Baby **, Marilyn Monroe -** Every Baby Needs A Da-Da Daddy **,**

**Lenny Kravitz -** Lady **' , Everly Brothers -** All I Have To Do Is Dream **, The Temptations - My Girl , Eric Carmen -** Hungry Eyes **,**

**Tal Bachman -** She's So High **, Natalie Imbruglia -** Torn **, Paul Anka -** Puppy Love **, Doris Day -** Dream A Little Dream Of Me **,**

**Frankie Valli/Four Seasons -** Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You **, The Archies -** Sugar Sugar **, The Flamingo's -** I Only Have Eyes For You **,**

**The Police -** Every Breath You Take **, Sinead O' Connor -** Nothing Compares To You **, Mama's And The Papa's -** Dedicated To The One I Love **,**

**Blink 182 -** Miss You **. Britney Spears -** Baby One More Time, **The Cardigans** \- Lovefool, **Fleetwood Mac** \- Little Lies, **(Lolita Ya Ya (From the 1962 Kubrick Film 'Lolita').**

**Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs** \- Little Red Riding Hood.

**Molly's and Dennis's love song:** I always think that this is the song **'Frankie Valli/Four Seasons - Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You'** Dennis would be thinking of When he first see's Molly and it be in a day dreamy state lol Slow mo running towards him in some little cute outfit all soft lighting lol

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirena Miller -Oc**

**Picture likeness of actress "M** **adelaine Petsch** **" of what Sirena looks like.**

**Age 18/** **19.**

Very Long red hair, fair skin, OZ green eyes, 5'7. Has a tattoo on the back of her neck that says "From The Ashes I Rise" Wears gypsy style long skirts and 60's type styles etc. Addiction to pain pills due to her phantom pains, has a canvas of long scars on her back from the whip. She's in collage and wants to be a Piano teacher. She has a natural talent in piano.

**Likes:** Piano playing, Classical music, mediation, reading.

**Split Purity Backstory :** At the age of 5 her father had a mental break down after his wife left him. So he started whipping Sirena with a bullwhip every time she did something he didn't like as punishment. He was a twisted SOB. One day when Sirena was 15 a fire broke out in the house and her father was trapped in his room, she managed to get out a window from the second floor. She heard him yelling and screaming, their was no way to get to him, but instead of getting help right away, she let him burn. Then she took off for the neighbors for help. **  
**

**Struggles :** Phantom pain from long scars on her back. Pain meds addiction. Can have odd tendencies/maybe a social path. **  
**

**Powers/Gift:** In development/ but has to do with fire. In some stories she's a bad guy/girl and in some she's sweet etc. **  
**

\-----------------------------------------------

**Olivia Honey. Oc. (Likeness of Model Barbara Palvin )**

**Name:** Olivia Honey. **Age:** 18.

**Nickname:** Sugar. Honey

**Hair color:** Chestnut. **Skin color:** Pale. **Eye color:** Mint Green.

**Likes:** Parties, Shopping!, Wearing lacey things, wears High end fashion clothing, swimming, Being told what to do /wants a master *during sex play*, painting, Wears pretty diamond chokers/collars, getting gifts from Men, she's Classy/Sassy/and a bit Smartassy, fun loving, funny and open minded. Barry would adore her for sure lol

**Background:** Went to Live with her aunt when her Mother and Father died in car crash when she was 9. Her aunt is very rich and had made Olivia become a sugar baby part time. Aunt sets up Fancy Hotel room for Olivia to go to with picked out clients. Olivia has got to the point were she doesn't mind doing what her Aunt tells her to do since she's used to it, but also likes getting money, gifts from the men she's with, like jewelry/clothing/food. she doesn't always have to be with the men sexually to get those things. But she sometimes feels trapped in this little game she has to play. But in the end she knows that she inherits everything when her Aunt passes on also. Her Aunt is nice to her but makes her do these things regardless.

( **I know bad, bad aunt** )

Still in Highschool but almost finished. Did know my Oc Molly from school and was friends with her when they were younger. Molly and Olivia are very similar.

**Olivia's Music List: ( Robert Palmer -** Addicted To Love. **Weezer** \- Beverly Hills. **Santana With Rob Thomas** \- Smooth. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Californication.

**Eve Ft. Gwen Stefani** \- Let Me Blow Your Mind. **Gwen Stefani** \- Rich Girl. **No Doubt** \- It's My Life. **Bon Jovi** \- It's My Life.

**Justin Timberlake Ft. Timbaland** \- SexyBack. **Britney Spears** \- Toxic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sammy *Sam* Ashton**. (likeness is from a model (forgot name)

**Sammy *Sam* Ashton**. Age 18. Sex: Female. *But school and everyone else thinks she's male.*

Light brown hair, cut short style hair , Small build, flat chested. Grey eyes, pale skin.

Wears: black finger nail polish, boot cut or skinny jeans, flannel over shirts, black jean jackets, converse shoes, a tiny bit of black eye liner, but very plain.

She has a boyish/ tomboy style and is often mistaken as a boy /a pretty boy no less. She is flat chested because of surgery she had getting Breast cancer removed and has very long scars that curve right under where the bottom of her breasts were at. The illness is gone but now she just lives mostly as a guy, because when she had her breasts removed she didn't feel fem enough anymore.

Sex preference: She questions sometimes, but usually she tries not to worry about it much, due to everything she's gone through. That and never finding true love.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**David Maxwell Oc in the likeness of 'Michael Fassbender'**

**Name:** David Maxwell. **Age:** possibly early 30's. **Sex:** Male.

**Bio:** David usually in my stories is the principle of the high school. He loves women but has been know in some stories to try to arouse 'Dennis' in the moment. Saying him and Dennis are like two sides of the same coin would be an understatement. David is very much like Dennis but doesn't hold himself back near as much as Dennis in his desires for the flesh and going after something he wants. He's a smooth talker, likes to have a good time, he has a way with words and actions, he's forward in his thinking. He had a big crush on My Oc Elizabeth since she first started going to the high school where he works and even had a few flings with her up until she met 'Dennis and the Horde', There's also been times when David, Dennis and Elizabeth had been together before their kids were born. 

**Likes:** Nice Classic cars, good conversation, wearing suits to work, sex, swimming laps, listening to good tunes, Parties.

(Still more to be added to bio later)

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Oc kids list.**

Bella Crumb is born from Kevin Wendell Crumb and Elizabeth.

Kevin Dennis Crumb aka Kev - Born from Dennis and Molly.

Maggie Crumb (named after her mother ) - Born from Dennis and Maggie.

Bella and Dennis Jr. (twins) - Born from Dennis and Elizabeth.

In some stories a girl named 'Evey' is a new found daughter and has been used many times in different ways and stories.


	2. Kitten: Ver 2 - Part 1 Of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly x My Oc David Maxwell* Molly runs into her Principal and fails falling for his charms.* Michael Fassbender as David Maxwell. ;) * chapter 1 of 3.

After a long conversion of wanting to go back to her school, Molly got Dennis to give in and let her go, but for him mostly to keep up appearance of her so people wouldn't think she was missing.

Molly was so happy to go back and be able to cheer again. The day at school was great besides telling her teacher why she had been absent from school for awhile. The excuse she gave her was that she was sick and her mom didn't bother to call the school and let them know.

It actually worked do to the fact the teachers knew full well that Molly's mom was very flaky when it came to even showing up to things like student/parent day and other events. So they let this one slide.

The school day was over and Molly was on her way out when she looks up at the end of the hallway she spots The Principal, David Maxwell leaning in the doorway of his office staring at her with a half smirk on his face. she swallows hard quickly turning the other way running out another exit, then taking off on her bike.

Molly had a history with David, one that makes her feel wrong, especially now since she was with Dennis and loved him dearly.

\---

**What happened was a year prior...**

David met Molly for the first time since he just started being the Principal at the school, when he first laid eyes on her sweet little self he felt that predatory feel of lust come over him, he wanted her and he had to have her..

Oh the things he wanted to teach her and do to her body to make her feel good. He wanted her to moan and whimper in pure bliss. He knew something was different about her, he knew her weakness of her daddy issues and wanted to make her explore that desire fully.

He wanted her to be his kitten.

One day he took it to the next level and seeked her out after the game and everyone was going home, she was in the locker room and he went in there and told her to come to his office to discuss her grades. Thinking she might get in trouble if she didn't, she easily followed.

Once in the office he locked the door and told her his feelings for her, telling her what she truly wanted to hear. Being a little confused at first he picks her up and lays her down on his desk.

He presided to touch and kiss her all over. Told her that he loved her and wanted to take care of her, make her feel good. She was worried of what was happening but when she heard the words he was saying she relaxed more. David felt like a wolf in red riding hood's bed.

He pleasured her and just her making her fall into trust mode. The feeling of him paying attention to her pussy with his tongue and fingers and the way he licked and sucked on her nipples made her feel like she was floating.

One thing he never got around to was taking her virginity or even giving her a kiss on the lips.. No this was to good right now for him, just watching her like this was getting him off, the way she was splayed out on the desk, with her pussy so wet and needing.

After all that happened she felt embarrassed with herself mostly falling into her issues so much that it claimed her. He claimed her.

She started to ignore him after that as much as she could.. while he sat back and watched knowing one day he would claim her again. "Soon Kitten...very soon" He says to himself.

\----

**Back to the present day...**

Molly was riding on her bike down the sidewalks to get back to the hideout/house where Dennis was patiently waiting for her to return, always looking at his watch.

That's when it happens she runs over a piece of glass and it pops her tire. She gets off of it and looks to see it flat. "Oh crap.." She says with a disappointed pout. She decides she better walk her bike non the less.

A few moments later a car pulls up beside her and the window comes down.

A mans voice asks her "I see you got a flat..do you need a ride home?"

She giggles not knowing who she is talking to until she looks up to see it's David. She swallows hard, her body shakes staring at him. He smiles devilishly, taking off his sunglasses. "Get in the car Kitten I'll take you home.."

She feels so nervous and unsure. The only thing that comes out is "Okay.." Molly slowly gets in the passenger side and puts her seat belt on. David gets out of the car and puts her bike in the trunk, part of it sticking out. He closes it as much as he can with a cord holding it.

He gets back in the car and he starts driving. "So Little Molly..where do you live now?"

"Um.." she knows she can't really say so she comes up with something quickly. "Um just drop me off at the corner of the library, I can walk from there"

"Hmm not going to tell me huh.." He just shrugs his shoulders "Okay then that's fine."

\--

A few minutes later they pull into his driveway of his house.

Molly gets a worried look on her face. David laughs "Oh darling don't worry so much, I just have to run in and get some paperwork. But please come in. I might be a few mins."

She bites her lip in thought but agrees thinking what is the harm.

They both go in and he turns to her "Molly.. Look at me" he puts his strong hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently. She looks up at him confused.

He smiles down at her small form, licking his lips "I want to make you happy Molly, I want to make you feel everything you ever wanted..be mine Molly" he strokes her cheek making her breath hitch.

"But, but David I have someone now and I love him very much..he's my daddy" she pouts.

He laughs "Oh darling.. I can be better at being your daddy then him I'm sure of it.. I can give you everything you ever wanted.. all the hugs and kisses you need, the sweet feelings of" he reaches down lifting up her cheer skirt, rubbing on her pussy through the fabric of her panties.

She swallows hard remembering the last time he touched her that way and how it felt.

"Please Molly submit to me.. be my kitten" He says in a soothing loving voice.

She feels that warm feeling rush through her, taking over her being like the plague. Bending her to it's will. She feels dazed and lets herself almost fall. He catches her in his strong arms bringing her up to wrap her legs around his waist to hold her close. "Good girl" He coos in her ear.

He carries her into his bedroom, laying her down on his big bed. He grabs some things from a drawer and sits beside her. "Lift your arms up" he calmly demands.

Molly lifts her arms up above her head, grabbing at her shirt he pulls it off of her throwing it to the floor then unzips her skirt slipping it off, he takes off her panties and bra throwing them aside.

"Put these on, kitten"

He gives her a new pale pink with lace and bows babydoll nightie and white silk socks with lace with black buckled Mary Jane heels and also bows for her hair. She slips them on hesitantly and he helps put her hair in pigtails, adding the lavender bows to each pigtail. He adds blush to her sweet cheeks and lip gloss to her soft pouting lips to enhance how luscious they are.

David looks her up and down in complete awe "Perfection.." he whispers, rubbing her silky soft thighs. "Lay back Molly"

"I think..I should go now.." She shivers some.

"Awe but we are only getting started sweetheart.. I have such plans for you" He says smirking, then taking a hold of her ankles pulling these binds from the corners of the bed to strap around her ankles holding them down, spreading her legs apart.

"What? What are you doing?" she gets panicky thinking he might hurt her.

He shushes her rubbing his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry kitten... this is something just for you, and besides your daddy told me it was okay to do this to you." he lies.

"He did?" She gets confused not sure what to say. "He never told me he wanted this"

"He wanted it to be a surprise babydoll. So be a good girl and lay back"

Molly slowly lays back letting him tie and strap her wrists down too.

He gets off the bed getting a remote pushing a button on it turning on another small cam in the corner of the room then sitting back down with something else he had taken from the drawer, a small vibrator and these small looking cup things. Molly looks worried now not knowing what these items are.

"Aww Kitten don't worry your pretty little head about these" he whispers as he slips down the top of her nightie and sits the tiny cups on her nipples. he goes down between her legs bending them up and apart more. "That's it..open for me" he coos as he stares like a wolf at her pussy.

"Relax... and feel it like last time" he says as he turns on the cups on her nipples.

"Uomg.." she jumps some as she feels this tingling and very light sucking sensation on her nipples. But as she worries about that he goes down and licks her pussy folds, gliding his hot tongue between them.

"Uuhh!" she moans out. "Please..stop David..uuh" she can't help but moan again. Her nipples are so sensitive now that it's driving her crazy.

"But I haven't done this yet babydoll" David licks and sucks gently on her clit causing her to push her hips downwards. "Ooh oh" she keeps whining.

"That's it.. remember now how good it feels?" He coos more turning on the vibrator laying it so very close to her clit, teasing her.

"Please, don't do that..please" she begs.

"Hush now..hush now feel it coming closer. So close, so very close to making you whimper and moan.." he almost sings smoothly. He lightly rubs it on her clit sending a jolt of pleasure though her core.

"Ooh gawd!! uuh" She moans deeply "Plea.."

He smiles with that devilish grin again and continues rubbing it on her clit. He begins to slide 2 fingers in and out of her now very wet insides. "Ooh look how wet you've become kitten..I'm sure your daddy hasn't done this to you before has he? or at least not like this?"

She just barely shakes her head no, to into her own feelings of bliss to be able to answer him. But deep in her mind feeling guilty for letting herself get sucked into this so easily and wooed so easy by his words and actions. ***Oh my Dennis...I'm sorry I can't resist this all. I feel like I betrayed you in every way now..I'm sorry daddy, I can't hold on much longer..*** she thinks to herself.

As he rubs faster and fingers her pussy hitting her sweet spot just right she lets out her first cry of sheer ecstasy, climaxing hard around his fingers. He had felt a gush of her essence over his fingers.

He pulls them out of her licking his fingers "Mmmh" he groans deeply. Feeling very turned on. "Wanna taste?" he asks slipping his fingers into her mouth slowly "Suck them clean..Like a good girl"

Molly sucks on them closing her eyes, in a daze still.

He smiles and gives her a soft kiss on her lips "I'm so glad I set up those cameras to capture every moan and every movement you made, I even got how easily you gave into me in the living room. I can't wait to watch you later in all your loveliness."

"Please untie me.." she whimpers and pouts.

"Oh no..not yet. I'm going to take a shower but when I'm done..I will make love to you" He turns to go into the bathroom. He turns his head "Maybe after I make love to you, you Will call me daddy" he smirks and goes to take his shower leaving her spread out on the bed still having her lower half all wet and exposed.

She closes her eyes in confusion.

\---

**While all that was happening at Davids house..**

Dennis started to get worried and risked possibly being seen to go find her. he drives down street after street looking for her or anything that might lead him to her. Even the beast told him he could sniff her out but Dennis refused because he knew that Molly felt uncomfortable around The Beast. So he was going to take care of it all no matter what.

He was looking around at the houses and shops, thinking maybe he would spot her bike. He looked to his right and stops the car seeing her bike sticking half way out of a trunk of a car in a driveway of a nice house.

\---

**In the now..**

Molly lays there on the bed still all spread out and tied down in her doll like outfit. David comes out of the bathroom with just boxers on "I forgot something sweetheart" he leans in and puts the small vibrator in this strap harness and wraps the straps around her thighs, the vibrator is laying against her still very wet pussy. He turns it on and gives her a French kiss he then grabs a white silk blind fold. He slips it over her head to cover her eyes. "I'll be right back after I shave babygirl" He goes back into the bathroom shutting the door. Humming to himself.

Molly is panting with her mouth open, feeling those sweet vibes coursing through her core. "Uuh, uhh.." she bites her lip trying not to moan but it feels so good. "Ooh, uuh" she's trapped in the darkness with her guilt and pleasure pulsing through her.

\--

Dennis felt the fear spark through his veins as he approached the house. He could feel the blood rush past his ears as he knocked on the door. Scrapping his knuckles on the worn timber. 

No answer seems to come but the door is open.

He pushes it open further, taking in the well light corridor. He scanned over the coffee table filled with half-drunken beer bottles and paperwork.

Dennis crept along the hallway, to where he could just make out humming. He stepped towards the bathroom, tightening his hand on the handle. 

There's a sudden noise from the bedroom across the hall what sounds like small moans.

He flinched, recognizing that sound. It broke his heart. His mind started to race with all the different possibilities. He walked closer towards the bedroom.

He opened the door, as the sounds became louder. He froze, trying to focus on what he saw before him. 

Molly was still tied to the bed, struggling to keep herself from moaning from what she was feeling but it wasn't getting any easier as the time went on and just the thought of that camera recording everything she did wasn't helping her rushing thoughts "David.. please make it stop!" she cries.

Dennis reacted before he had time to wonder whether she was enjoying this and cheating on him, or whether she was getting raped. He ripped the vibrator off her leg, before throwing it to the floor. He stared at her uniform, feeling sick at the idea of her being someone else's babydoll. 

She starts to panic not being able to see what was happening due to the blindfold "What's happening? Please tell me" she whimpers.

He moved further along the bed, looking down at her perfectly rounded breasts trapped by a toy. He took them off, tossing them aside as her perky and stimulated nipples stared back at him. He breathed in deeply, trying to clear the lust that fogged his brain. He slipped his hand behind her head, lifting her up as he untied the blindfold and took in her fluttering eyes. 

"Dennis.." She whispers to him not really knowing if he was a dream or real.

"Yeah Molly it's me, what's happening?" He asked. 

"He tricked me into coming here and..and he told me things that I like hearing and got me in here then he had me get dressed like this and tied me down and he's recording it all"

Dennis felt another wave of nausea as he turned and narrowed his eyes on the camera. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered, running a loving hand through her hair. He quickly moved towards the camera, dismounting it from the stand as he stopped the recording. He clicked rewind, as the soft speakers replayed her moans. He kept going until he stopped at the sight of that bastard David with his fingers up her pussy. Her slim body strung out in ecstasy. 

"Are you going to untie me now?" she asks him getting nervous not just from Dennis watching the recording but the fact David could get done showering anytime now.

He quickly moved into action chucking the camera on the floor, in hopes of breaking it. "Sorry." He ministers again, untying the binds. He soothed the irritated skin of her wrists.

"Let's get out of here" she whispers, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms over his shoulders.

He hugged her close, missing the feel of her in his arms. He carefully carried her towards the hallway. 

They both seem to slip outside pretty quickly and run to the car, getting in "Go.." she says breathing hard.

He quickly threw the engine into reverse, pulling out from the curb. 

David runs down the stone steps in front of the house yelling "Molly!"

\---

Dennis teased the idea of chucking the car into drive and ramming it into the fucker. But instead he noticed the look of fear on Molly's face as he drove them away. 

As they drove back home Molly was thankful they got out without some kind of fight happening but she knew that she would have to face David again at school. She leaned against the car door, looking out the window in deep thought and even shivers slightly due to the fact she was pretty much half naked just wearing that babydoll nightie and no panties.

Dennis controlled his breathing for Molly. He could feel the beast clawing underneath his skin, tempting him to turn back and tear David apart. He pulled up into the driveway, looking over at Molly. He cleared his throat, "Molly. I don't think you should go back to that school." 

"I have to..what about my cheer?"

He reached a hand out to cup her jaw, trying to convey his paranoia about David in his concerned eyes. "He's not going to stop. He's going to keep trying to get you. And I won't be able to save you as I'll be trapped pathetically inside the house." 

She starts to tear up, making a pout face "Please I can't let my team down"

He felt the anger jump underneath his skin, his loving touch turned into a fist as he tightened his hand around her throat. "Would you prefer he fucks you! If you wanted his dick up your cunt all along, I can drive you back there right now!" He shouted, feeling the beasts growl under his breath. 

"Dennis...your hurting me" she struggles to talk, grabbing at his hand trying to remove it.

He released her throat as if he was burnt. He widened his eyes, not realizing his strength. "Shit Molly, are you okay. I didn't mean to hurt you." He withdrew his hands into his body, before thumping his fists against the steering wheel. 

"I never said I wanted to go back to him.. I just..hate to let my team down after working so hard this year" she says rubbing at her now sore neck.

"I understand you love your team." He mumbled. "I'm just scared." He admitted. 

"You don't have to be, I'll just sneak around him" she tells him sweetly, cupping his face with her hand.

He gave her a smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. "Lets go inside and get you warm." He suggested. 

"Okay" she jumps out of the car and runs inside.

He slowly follows after her, trying to ignore the discomfort twisting in his gut. He wished he didn't hurt her, he was ashamed by his actions. He closed the front door behind them. 

Molly giggles at the top of the stairs looking down at him. she takes off the nightie and balls it up, throwing it down at him "I'm hitting the shower" she giggles again and runs into the bedroom and into the bathroom.

He picks up the nightie and carries it with him to the bin. He stared down at the pink material, feeling disgusted by what Molly had just gone through. He walks up the stairs and through to his bedroom. He sits on the bed, listening to the shower as he holds his head in his hands trying to calm down the beast. 

The sounds of her humming comes through the door.

He looks up to the door, before standing from the bed. He hated how much her strung out body turned him on. He was disgusted at himself, as he thought of how she moaned with David's firm fingers shoved between her thighs. There was something about the strength in David's arms as he teased out her orgasm. 

Molly keeps humming a sweet little tune as she rinses her hair under the warm water. As she relaxes more she begins to remember some of the sweet things that David had said to her in the living room, the words so alluring to her senses that it made her almost melt. Suddenly she lets out a moan but then bites her lip feeling shameful.

Dennis flinched, hearing her moan. He wondered what David did to have her so wet so quickly. He moved to the bathroom door, knocking gently. "Molly?

"Yes?" she answers.

He pushes the door open, looking at her cautiously. "Are you hurt?" He asked. 

"Nope.." she answers simply "Why you ask?"

He ran a hand down his face tiredly, "I saw what he did to you in the video." 

"I know you did.. I'm sorry I shouldn't of let my guard down over silly words and pet names" she sighs.

He stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. His eyes narrowed on her bare body. He couldn't stop seeing David's careful eyes prying her apart. His specific touches, having her melting in his hands. "What did he call you?" He asked, his voice husky.

"He..called me things like babygirl and kitten" She sighs deeply.

Dennis felt his skin tingle at the idea of another man saying such things to his girl. He frowned, stepping closer as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Did you like him calling you baby girl and kitten?" 

"Not entirely, I wanted it to be you the whole time I swear" she covers her face with her hands feeling shameful.

He dropped his shirt to the floor, undoing his buckle. "It's okay if you enjoyed it baby." He urged, as he snaked his belt through the loops. 

"I didn't mean to.."

He dropped his pants to the floor, stepping out of them, then as he sat his glasses to the counter top. He stepped into the shower behind her. "You must have felt special having him obsess over you. Having his eyes trained only on you." He ran his hand up her arm. "Being the only person he wanted." He whispered. 

"Please..please don't say that" she puts her head down, closing her eyes.

"Did you like feeling his thick fingers inside you?" He dragged his lips along her ear. "Did he tease you, Molly? Did he make you cum." 

Her body starts to shake as she tries to block out the things he's asking her to admit to.

He ran his hand down her stomach, stopping low on her abdomen. "I could hear you moaning." He whispered, daring to move his hand lower. "David." He breathed out darkly, "Had you tied up, with your legs spread and your pussy dripping." He moved his fingers along her clit. "I wonder if your still wet?" 

She deeply sighs getting turned on by just his touches alone "Mmm"

He stroke along her folds, before slipping a finger inside. His skin heated up just thinking about David's own fingers being where his are. "How many fingers did he put in?" He asked, stroking her hip with his other hand. 

"Two" she breathes.

He chuckles deeply, before slipping a second finger inside. "What do you think he would do if he saw me fingering you the same way?" He asked. Pressing a kiss to her neck. 

She suddenly grabs his hand and pulls his fingers out of her pussy and turns around to face him "Please just stop talking about him..."

He frowned at her, "Why? Is it turning you on? Afraid I'll be jealous?" 

"No.. I don't want anyone else but you, you big jerk!" she cries and jumps out of the shower, grabbing the towel on her way out into the bedroom.

"Molly!" He shouted after her. He pinched the bridge of his nose, finding it hard to understand the constant anger pressing underneath his skin. 

She quickly dries off, slipping her panties on and shorts.

Dennis stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hips. He slipped his glasses back on, rushing out into the bedroom stopping suddenly as he was surprised to find Molly still inside his house. 

She grabs a shirt out of the dresser "What are you looking at?" she asks sternly.

"Look I'm sorry." Dennis muttered, "Its just. I was so scared about losing you to David. He's a good looking guy and I didn't want you to fall in love." He mumbled as quickly as he could. He looked away, hating the words that sat heavily between them. 

"Well it sure seems like you want me to be with him the way you kept your mouth running about his words and the things he did to me.." she almost stutters.

He blushed. He hated to admit it, but he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. "Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea." He mumbled. 

Molly's sweet face falls when she hears him even suggest such a thing "You can't really mean that, can you?"

He shut his eyes, releasing a heavy breath. He shook his head, he wished he could get the notorious idea out of his head. "I'm sorry Molly. I can't imagine what it must have felt like." 

Molly walks up to him, running her hands up his strong chest, staring up into his eyes "I only want you" she whispers softly.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer.*  
> (This story only in this novel. )


	3. Kitten: Ver 2 - Part 2 Of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X A tad of Barry X My Oc's Molly and David Maxwell. * ( Molly runs into her Principal and fails falling for his charms.* Michael Fassbender as David Maxwell. ;) * Part 2 of 3.

He kept his eyes closed, trying to separate his anger from lust. "I'm sick." He spat miserably, as he couldn't help remember David's confident hands teasing her opening. 

"No your not..I've never thought of you that way ever. Even after you told me about you liking girls dancing naked"

He slowly opened his eyes, focusing on Molly. "But I did mean it." He muttered. "I was..." He looked away again, "I think it could be a good idea." 

"I said no!" she angrily pouts and stomps her foot in protest, crossing her arms over her chest.

His first response to her petulant behavior was to shout. But he bit back his anger. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, mirroring her behavior. "I would be there the entire time." He urged, "He won't hurt you." 

"But that's not it Dennis..I don't want to sleep with anyone else but you and if you keep this up I'm going to leave" she huffs.

He furrowed his brow, "You were the one moaning with his fingers inside you." He spat, "Now that I'm thinking I might enjoy it too you threaten to leave me. I should be the one leaving you." 

She looks like she's about to burst out in tears but instead holds it in taking a deep breath "Good bye.." she turns and walks out.

Dennis held his head in his hand, hearing all the voices scream at his stupidity. "It's not even that big of a deal?" He yelled after. 

**\---**

The next day Molly went back to school, she just got done with track and had went into the locker room last after everyone left already because she wanted to be alone. She was sad from what happened still.

Walking across the field was turning into a bad idea as David leant against the corridor leading near the lockers, as he shook the sand out of his expensive shoe. 

Molly was in one of the private changing rooms, sitting on the bench with her hands on her face crying "Why...?"

David lifted his head, listening out for the echoes voice coming from the locker room. He slipped his foot back in his shoe, before hesitantly approaching the girl's locker room. He thought it would be empty, training finished ages ago. 

Molly suddenly comes out of the small room, rubbing at her tear soaked face.

Just as David rounded the corner. He froze, not expected to see her ever again. 

She sits on the bench in the locker area crying harder, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around herself.

He straightens his white collared shirt, before stepping closer. She is still as beautiful as ever, even when crying. He took in a deep breath before sitting beside her. 

She looks up at him, her pretty crystal blue eyes red rimmed with tears "I knew you would find me again.."

His heart skips a beat as he takes in her sad eyes. Part of him breaks at the sight, he gently reached a hand out to place on her arm. "I never meant to hurt you like this." David stated guiltily. 

"Its not you as much as it's my boyfriend. He's obsessed now with the thought of you and me being together while he watches, like he's turned on by it now. I told him I didn't want to do that and he got upset and now... I'm alone" she sobs harder.

He frowned in confusion, trying to understand her words. "He would leave you because of that?" He wondered in disbelief. "Because of a stupid idea he has?" 

"I left him" she looks down sadden.

He rubbed soothing circling on her shoulder, shifting closer. "You feeling okay baby?" He asked. 

"I never in my whole time being with him ever wanted nor dreamed about cheating on him ever.. I don't know what to do now" she hiccups as she cries.

He leaned towards her, "His encouraging you to cheat on him, with me?" Still trying to understand. "And you didn't want that?" 

"No I didn't because he was my boyfriend and I love him" she sighs deeply.

"Hey." He whispered, grabbing her attention as he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "I'm sure he was just angry, and trying to make you feel bad for it. But that's not your fault Molly, it's mine." 

She looks at him feeling confused.

"I regret not shaving the day before." He explained. "I would of had you moaning and begging before he even realized you were gone." He stroked his thumb along her lower lip. "We would have been finished and you would of been back home without him even noticing." 

"Wha..what?" she shakes her head confused even more, unsure if she heard him right.

"I have a camera set up in my office. We can go there..." he looked down at her chest, "film it then send it to him." He whispered, wetting his lips subconsciously. "You want him back right? Then why don't you show him that your willing to do anything for him." 

"But..but isn't that wrong?" she stutters slightly.

"He wants it baby." He whispered, dragging his lips against her cheek. "He wants to see us together." He pulled back frowning at her, "You'd do anything for him right?" 

Molly closes her eyes "Yes..I would"

"If you rather," He murmured, "We can invite him to join." 

"No..not here" She looks at him and swallows hard "I'll take you to him"

He smiled, hoping that she wasn't lying. "Okay. You want to get your school bag then we'll go." 

She gets up and grabs her bag out of her locker "Lets go"

He nods, taking her hand in his and leading her to the car. 

**\---**

And she does lead him to the house telling him to pull up beside the old barn out of sight and walk up to the house, getting out the key from under the flower pot and opening the door, walking in.

David walks inside the house cautiously, following behind Molly. "Is he here now?" He asked. 

"He should be.. Just sit down, I'll be right back" she says leaving the room to go into her bedroom.

"Alright." David agreed, taking a seat on the couch and fixing up his hair. He undid the top button of his shirt, to reveal a peak of his chest hair. 

Dennis finished cleaning the stove, as he heard two different voices. He stopped what he was doing before he looked around the corner to the empty corridor. He cautiously continued down towards the lounge room where he heard the voices. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes narrowed on the man he expected to see the least. Dennis remained staring at him, until his legs finally agreed to move.

As he stepped into the room, David lifted his head, noticing him approach. "Dennis." He jumped up from the couch, he was a little bit taller than Dennis but still seemed smaller from his nervous behavior. Dennis looked down to where the top of his shirt peaked open, revealing his fine blonde hairs. Dennis was curious to see more. But swallowed back his interest as he frowned at the man. "How did you find this place?" He asked instead, stepping closer.

David flinched, wishing he had space to back up in. But he was cornered quickly by Dennis. "I was invited." He admitted, noticing the anger in his dark eyes. Dennis growled, clamping his hand around his throat. "Who invited you?" He grumbled, noticing the fine trace of stubble around his cheeks and the sharp cut of his jaw.

Dennis noticed the soft blue of his wide eyes, as he felt his Adam apple bob underneath his palm. Dennis looked down at his firm chest, feeling the heat rise from his skin.

Suddenly Molly appears wearing a school girl uniform with a button up white shirt, grey pleated short skirt, white knee high socks with black buckled mary jane heels and her hair is up in pigtails with ribbons "I invited him.." she says softly.

Dennis turned, his eyes falling to Molly's beautiful body. "You?" He whispered, releasing his grip on David. "Did you do this for me?" He asked. 

She nods slowly "Yes..Id do anything for you because I love you and I want you to be happy"

He couldn't hold back the smile that slipped over his face. "Aww my baby." He whispered, "I love you."

David stood watching them as he already felt himself starting to harden at the very idea of having Molly underneath him again.

She takes a deep breath and walks up closer to the both of them "What do you want me to do?"

Dennis looked back at David expectantly.

David cleared his throat, stepping towards her. His hand moved towards her hip, drawing her towards his body.

Dennis watched as he touched her, his confident hands traveling down her stomach and feeling the muscles underneath her skin.

Molly gulps getting a little nervous, so she decides to do something else to ease herself more "Why don't the both of you sit on the couch and I'll do a little show for you?"

David nodded, stepping back from her as both the men moved to sit on the couch. Dennis looked over at David noticing his tented trousers, as he kept his eyes glued Molly.

Molly turns on the radio and a song starts to play, she begins to sway her hips back and forth back and forth slowly, rolling her lower half forwards with her arms above her head. she spins a few times making her skirt come up above her hips briefly and she rubs her hand down her chest between her perky breasts, down her torso all the way to her leg, moving it inside her inner thigh, biting her lower lip as she does.

David clenched the sofa to stop himself from reaching out to touch her. His cock was achingly hard as he looked at her sexy body. Dennis noticed the others man's reaction as he noticed the strong muscles in his arms. Moving cautiously, Dennis reached over to undo David's zipper.

The blonde haired man jumped, looking down at Dennis before leaning back to rest into the cushions as Dennis continued to unbutton his jeans and pull out his cock. It was all new to Dennis, he had never felt another man's cock in his hand before, but he stroked him firmly nonetheless teasing a groan out from David's chest. 

As Molly dances she starts to strip, unbuttoning her shirt to expose her sweet breasts then slipping down her panties down her soft creamy looking thighs onto the floor. The whole time staring at Dennis intently, licking her lips.

Dennis stared at David's thick cock, dragging his hand along it and soaking up each sound he made.

David couldn't believe his luck as he watched Molly. He could feel the heat building up in his stomach as he looked at her newly exposed skin. She was so hot, he had to tighten his hand over Dennis's to stop from coming. "Come here." David asked breathlessly, dying to feel her smooth skin. 

She wraps her finger around a strand of her lovely blonde hair, acting all shy, blushing "Why should I?"

David smirked, wetting his lip. "I promise to make you feel good kitten." 

"Ask my daddy..." she smirks, looking over at Dennis.

David chuckled, looking over at Dennis before being stopped by the look in his eye. Dennis leaned closer, cupping a hand to David's jaw, feeling the warmth from his skin before pressing their lips together. He licked his way inside his mouth, trailing his tongue along his teeth. Dennis moaned before, pulling back as he ran out of breath.

David chased after his lips, pushing a kiss to his chin before looking back into his eyes with a grin. "Daddy can we invite baby over here?" He whispered.

Dennis blinked, looking back towards Molly. He nodded his head, holding out his hand. "Come here." He gestured.

She walks over to them and giggles "You sure you even need me?"

"Of course we need you baby." Dennis said, feeling his chest flutter at the sound of her giggles. 

She gets on the couch between them on her knees, leaning forwards to press sweet kisses on Dennis's and David's cheeks and jawlines.

David moves his hand along her leg, teasing her inner thigh. As Dennis reaches his hand to rest against David's shoulder, his fingers running through the back of his hair.

Molly kisses David very passionately and then switches over to kissing Dennis the same way, but sucking lightly on his tongue, rubbing her hand on his inner thigh. "Mmm" she mewls and giggles.

Dennis moaned, kissing her back. As he moved his other hand to hold the back of her neck. Looking between the two of them, David then shifted closer as he ran his thumb briefly over Molly's clit.

Molly moans into Dennis's mouth, slightly pushing her hips down to meet David's fingers.

David uses his free hand to undo Dennis's trousers, before shoving them down and releasing his cock. He pushes his finger inside Molly as he shifts closer to take Dennis's dick in between his lips. Dennis gasps, grunting at the new sensations. 

Molly sighs staring at what was taking place between David and her sweet Dennis, feeling left out of it. she pouts and begins to whimper softly.

Dennis chuckled at Molly's behavior as he ran a hand through her hair. Bringing her in for another kiss. He then moved his hands through David's hair, lifting his head up and pushing their lips together. Dennis then stared back at them both before lifting Molly's hand, "Come sit in my lap." He whispered, encouraging her to straddle his waist.

She gets on his lap to straddle him.

Dennis moans as their hips align, his dick dangerously close to her entrance. He ran his hand down her stomach, before rubbing his thumb along her clit.

David kneeled closer, running his hand through her hair and pressing his lips against hers 

Her eyes flutter as she feels her pussy get more sensitive due to the attention they were giving her now.

Dennis looked up into her eyes, waiting for them to meet his before he nervously bit his lip. "Baby? Do you think you could take both of us?" He asked, as David's head lifted in interest beside him. 

"Possibly...I never have before" she says nervously.

Dennis runs a soothing hand along her arm, "You tell us if it hurts okay?" David stood from the couch, kicking off his trousers and shoes. He reached Dennis's eyes as he straddled his hips sitting behind Molly. He placed his hand on her hips, teasing her delicate skin. Dennis raised his hips up, teasing her clit with the tip of his dick. "Your in control baby." He whispered. "We do what you want to do." 

"Okay.. if that's what you want Dennis, I'll do it" she whispers, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

Dennis reached behind Molly to grab David's dick. He stroked them both together for a moment, before pressing at Molly's wet entrance. Dennis looked up into her blue eyes, "Ready?" 

"Uhhuh" she breathes.

David carefully put his hands on her hips, slowly pulling her down onto their cocks as Dennis held them steady. Dennis let his eyes fall on David's, as Dennis breathed in the scent of Molly's hair. 

Molly tries not to panic when she feels her inner walls start to stretch more then what she's normally used to, her body shakes slightly as it's happening. "Muahh..."

"Your doing so well baby." He breathed, barely keeping his eyes open at the delirious touch. 

David moaned, never having felt his cock pressed up against another man's before, yet alone in the girl of his dreams. He wrapped a hand around her chest, his fingers tracing her nipple. 

"Am I..doing it right?" she asks, gripping onto one of the couch cushions.

Dennis smiled up at her, trying to convey how proud he felt through his crinkled eyes. "Yes baby." He could feel Barry curling underneath his skin, as he dragged his eyes away from Molly to stare at the thick piece of man behind him. Barry reached out to place his hands on David's thighs, dragging his nails down his skin. "Fuck yeah." He moaned, enjoying the thick pulse of David's dick beside his.

Dennis blinked back into focus, hearing Patricia's voice ringing in the back of his head. She was disappointed that Dennis could forgive Molly's kidnapper so soon, yet alone invite him over to fuck their girl. 

"Dennis..uhh please" her pussy got very tight around their cocks and her body stiffened, the movements of their cocks becoming overwhelming to her body's senses. "Uuh! uh!" she groans louder.

David dragged his hips back and forth, setting up a steady rhythm as he pushed in deeply. "I've got you baby." Dennis whispered, rubbing his thumb along her clit, encouraging her to go over the edge as he felt his own orgasm near. 

That's when it happens, Molly hits her climax hard and fast, her pussy becoming like a vice wrapped around them as her muscles contracted.

Dennis and David both moaned at the sensation as her orgasm Brought about their own. Dennis leaned forward, capturing Molly's lips in his as David groaned, collapsing over her back.

Dennis lifted his head up, meeting David's eyes before bringing him in for a kiss

Molly pushes against Dennis's shoulder and lifts herself off them, with shaky legs she stands up just barely.

Dennis curls his fingers in David's hair, holding onto him tightly. He hums into the kiss, as he feels the endorphins flood his veins. 

David pulls back, looking over his shoulder at Molly. "Hey beautiful." He whispered, "How are you feeling?" 

"Stiff" she replies softly not really explaining her slight discomfort from such a different sexual encounter.

David slipped off Dennis's legs, moving to press a kiss to her lips. "That was amazing." He whispered into her ear, "You were amazing kitten." Dennis stood as well, slowly approaching Molly as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He murmured, staring at the woman he loved.

"I'll just leave you two alone...I'm going to go take a bath" she says softly.

"Okay." Dennis said, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Molly goes to her room and into her bathroom, running the nice warm water in the tub.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	4. Kitten: Ver 2 - Part 3 Of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth and David Maxwell. * (Molly runs into her Principal and fails falling for his charms. Now It's Elizabeth's turn* Michael Fassbender as David Maxwell. ;) * Part 3 of 3.

Elizabeth comes in the side door of the kitchen with some full paper bags from the store, she sits them down with a huff "Dennis I'm home" she shouts as she starts unpacking and putting things away.

Dennis tenses when he hears Elizabeth's voice, throwing a cautious glance towards the still very much naked David. 

She walks into the living room finally rubbing at the back of her neck "Hey are you...oh my" her mouth drops at the site before her.

David throws on a smug smile, as he takes in Elizabeth's beauty. His dick stirring already at the sight of her. Dennis on the other hand is panickly looking around for David's pants, dreading what Elizabeth must be thinking at the sight of two sweaty seated naked men. 

"Please tell me that your Barry.." she puts her hands on her hips "Or let me guess you both have done something to Molly?"

David frowns in confusion at the mention of Barry. "Look Elizabeth," Dennis gestured to David. "He was just... Giving Molly a lift home, and then he was... Well he was interested in taking care of her... Then taking care of me..." Dennis sputtered his words, vividly remembering his hand on David's dick. "Uh, Molly enjoyed it too." David smirked, "Clearly it was enough to get you all frazzled, dear." He ran a hand over Dennis's buzzed hair, causing the other man to flinch away. 

"Well clearly Dennis, he hasn't told you about that he has crushed on me to in school, so it isn't just Molly, David here has a way of sneaking around" she crosses her arms over her chest.

Dennis's shyness very quickly became jealously. He glared at David, noticing his obvious errection. "You slimy bastard. It's like you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself." 

"Maybe I should check on Molly, be right back and boys.." she turns her head as she's heading up the stairs "Do try to behave"

Dennis found a small scattered pile of clothes, and picked up a suit tie that had been tossed away. David was distracted, his eyes glued to Elizabeth's ass as Dennis slowly crept behind him. Looping the tie around his wrists and knotting it all together. "What the fuck?" David spat, tugging at the binds. Dennis smirked at him. 

Elizabeth checked on Molly and of course Molly was sore and very tried from the whole ordeal, Elizabeth finally comes back downstairs and into the living room "Well doing that act with her wasn't the greatest idea..she's not used to that type of thing, I only am because of my past experiences but her not so much"

Dennis frowned, feeling guilty. "I guess we got carried away." 

She walks up to them, raising a brow "You sure did" she tries not to glance down at their naked bodies and lets out a deep sigh.

David purrs at her, "What? Feeling embarrassed Liz?" He stepped forward, his eyes completely devouring her. "Maybe you'd feel more comfortable with a little less clothes on?" 

"Haven't you done enough already?" she asks him in a stern tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

David wouldn't let up. He continued to stride closer towards her, his shoulders still impossibly wide, even with his hands tied back. "I haven't done enough to you." He whispered, just quiet enough that only she could hear. 

"What makes you so sure that I'd even let you?" she whispers back.

He smirked, "I know Dennis has a type. And..." His eyes flicked down to her lips. "If you are one of his types, than I doubt you put up much of a fight." 

"And what type do you think I am, hm?" she places her hands on her hips, staring daggers into him.

"I reckon you're one to squirm." He leaned to whisper in her ear, his lips brushed against her cheek. "That you like getting pushed around and held down. You like being the center of attention and having everyone's eyes on you." He pulled back from her, their lips scrapped together for the briefest moment. "And you've already got my eyes, princess." 

"I know how to control myself" she says softly walking past him towards Dennis to stand in front of him "Yes, it's hard at times but..I'm trying to be good"

Dennis reached out for Elizabeth's hand supportively. As David scoffed, "You're kidding me right?" He spun to face them. "You're not the least bit curious about what we could both do to you?" 

Her eyes close as she gets this pained look on her face and squeezes Dennis's hand firmly, her body is clearly shaking lightly, when her eyes open and stare at Dennis again, her eyes are so dilatated and her cheeks are beginning to flush.

Dennis runs his hand through her soft hair, "You're in control baby." He whispered.

She gives him a kiss and sits down on the couch with her legs open, she starts to unbutton the front of her dress, exposing more voluptuous cleavage to both men "I think I'm losing the battle boys.." she breathes, rubbing her hand slowly up her thigh.

David breaks out into a wide grin. He confidently strides towards her, he's almost in front of her when Dennis kicks the back of his leg, forcing David to land on his knees before her. He grunts in pain, throwing Dennis a glare. "Well I can't complain about the view from here." He sneered at the other man, before looking back at Elizabeth with a flicker of doubt and fluster across his features. 

She reaches up her dress and slips her panties down her legs, then sling shots them at Dennis's chest with a giggle "Whoops..my panties fell off"

David chuckled, as Dennis frowned.

David shimmed closer to Elizabeth, desperately wanting to reach out and touch, as he pulled against the tie holding his hands behind his back. 

"Darling what do you think, should I let him have a taste at least?" she asks with a wicked grin.

Dennis stared at Elizabeth, loving the teasing glint in her eyes. "Just a taste." He agreed.

"Fuck." David moaned, looking up at Elizabeth in awe. He wanted nothing more than to have her taste on his tongue. 

"Go ahead David.." she bites her bottom lip, she pulls at Dennis's hand getting him to sit close to her, as she opens her legs more showing off her already wet pussy to David.

Dennis narrows his eyes on David, who is basically drooling, as he leans down towards her dripping cunt. David tentatively licks a stripe along her pussy, his dark eyes flicking up to catch her reaction. 

She lets out a breathy moan and looks into Dennis's eyes "Keep going"

David quickly responds by working his jaw along her pussy, and licking her deeply. Dennis runs a hand along Elizabeth's shoulders, before dropping his hand over her chest to lightly stroke her breast. 

Elizabeth stretches out her body more like a wild lioness, her eyes flutter as her core begins to feel warm and achy, she takes ahold of Dennis's jaw, gripping it and leans in close to his lips, swiping them with her tongue. 

With Elizabeth's lips on his, Dennis could almost forget about David working her pussy. It made Dennis want to make her feel good, he wanted her to moan and to cling onto him desperately.

Dennis ran a hand through her hair, tightening his fist in the long dark strands as he yanked her head back. Exposing her pale neck, as Dennis desperately licked the soft skin murmuring her heart beat. 

She purrs in response from his actions but then feels the feeling in her core intensify causing her to moan deeply "Ooh!"

David sucks her harder, his light stubble scraping along her inner thigh. Dennis moans again Elizabeth's skin, chasing her taste with determination. He cups her breast, as he shifts closer towards her, his own erection painfully hard. 

She throws her head back in ecstasy, hitting her orgasm hard "Uuh fuck!" she cries out, gripping onto Dennis's thigh, digging her nails into his flesh.

Dennis pulls Elizabeth into a kiss, as he caresses her body. David chuckled at the sight before him, "Care to share the favour then?" 

"Ask my Dennis" she tells David, with a sly smile.

David looks desperately at Dennis, who remains infatuated by Elizabeth. "I think we can get good use out of him." Dennis smirked. 

"I agree darling" she says getting up, turning around to sit on Dennis's lap backwards, so she can face David, she takes ahold of Dennis's harden cock and helps guide it in her pussy "David come closer" she tells him with a big smirk on her face.

Dennis groaned, his hands resting on her hips. David shuffled forward, leaning up to press a kiss along her jaw. "You're so fucking beautiful." David tugged again against the tie staining his arms behind his back. Dennis frowned before reaching around Elizabeth to tug at the binds. Freeing David's arms as a deliciously wicked smile spread across his face. David stood to his feet, his erect cock dangerously close to Elizabeth's face. 

She reaches up and grips on to David's cock, pumping it and twists her hand around it, she leans in closer and licks the tip, swirling her tongue around it, then begins to suck "Mmm" her hips begin to move up and down as she does it.

Both David and dennis moan. Caught up in the feeling she brings them. "Oh fuck." David whined, his hands tightening in her hair. Dennis runs his hands down her stomach, stroking over her entrance as he thrusts up into her desperately. 

In response she sucks David off harder and moans deep in her throat from Dennis's advances.

David groaned, surprised at how quickly he could feel his stomach tightening as he neared his release. Dennis continued to rub Elizabeth's clit, daring her to lose herself in the sensation. 

Elizabeth throws her head back as she moans in pleasure, hitting her high hard, her pussy spasming around Dennis's cock.

Dennis follows right after her, his eyes screwed shut as he tensed for his release. David stared down at the two of them, taking himself in hand and easily following after them. His thick cum splatter over both of them. Dennis gave him a angry look as he wiped David's cum off his hands. 

Elizabeth chuckles at the both of them, seeing the hostility in Dennis's eyes, she leans back and kisses him deeply "Mm I love you"

Dennis kissed her deeply, trying to ignore the other man. David scoffed, "What? No love for me, Liz?" 

"Ooh someone's jealous" she chuckles at David.

David leaned forward, catching her jaw in his fingers as he licked a stripe up her lips. "What? You'll wrap your pretty lips around my cock, but won't press them against mine for a kiss?" 

"Why should I?" she teases him.

He smirked, "Because I know how to use my tongue." 

"But don't you know that kissing is so much more personal, isn't it darling?" she looks back at Dennis.

Dennis gave the ends of her hair an affectionate tug and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. David frowned, "What's more personal than having my dick down your throat. Come on, its always nicer when you end things with a kiss." He leaned closer, scraping his lips along her jawline. 

Her eyes flutter at the sensation of his light stubble on her skin "Alright just one little kiss"

He broke out into a wide grin, "Well this is no way to kiss a lady." He explained, taking a sit next to her and wrapping his hand around her wrist to haul her in his lap. He turned her so she was facing him, he had one hand teasingly stroking up her thigh, as his other tilted her chin up so her lips were facing his. "May I?" He asked deeply, caught between staring at her eyes and the flushed pink of her lips. 

"Sure" she replies, smirking.

David slowly pressed his lips against hers, gentler than expected. He pushed firmly against her lips, before working his way into her mouth. His hand rested against her neck, tangling in her hair as he softly kissed her. 

She opens her eyes just to see that his was closed, lost in the moment of passion, she glances over at Dennis, a love in her eyes set on him that he knew to well. She moans in David's mouth as she swirls her tongue around his slowly.

Dennis smiled back at her, his gut sinking at the way David was holding her. David drew her in closer, his hands easily gliding across her body as he subtly deepened the kiss. He moaned softly, running out of air as he pulled back gently, staring at her. He was impressed by the way she molded around him. She fit perfectly against his chest and he wanted nothing more than draw her back in and to feel her lips against his. 

"Well that was sweet thank you David, but I think I need to get dinner started, maybe you can come back some other time, if Dennis wants it"

David blinked at her, "Uh okay sure." His hands tensed, where they were pressed against her body, reluctant to let go. "I can... I can help you if you like? In the kitchen, you know." He offered, his thumb stroking gently along her thigh. 

"Ask Dennis if he wants you to leave or not" She tells him, getting up from his lap and slipping her clothes back on.

David looked over at Dennis helplessly. David stood, finding his own clothes amongst the mess. "You can stay for dinner. But we are not making a thing out of this." He stated.

David grinned, bouncing to his feet as he placed a hand to Elizabeth's lower back. "So what are we cooking?" 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	5. The Beast Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth. ( The Beast comes back after being lost inside Kevin's mind after the events of 'Glass' )

It had been months since Kevin had come home after they had been presumed dead after getting shot, however The Beast had still not come back yet and it was still hard for Elizabeth to get over the fact he might never come back.

She sometimes sit on the porch swing at night looking at the bright moon and stars thinking about him. Like tonight was a full moon and she stared up at it with a tear running down her cheek.

Dennis came out with a blanket and wrapped it around her gently "You looked cold" he told her sitting down next to her.

"Nah I'm used to a little chill"

"What are you doing out here hmm?" he asked softly kissing her cheek.

"Just enjoying the nice breeze and stars" she sighs.

"Huh, you usually come out here to think" he mused holding her.

"Oh I am" she reassures him, leaning against him more.

"About?"

"Just thinking about Beast and if he's alright where ever he is"

"I'm sure he'll come home one day, he misses you no doubt" he sighed rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't talk like this in front of you, I don't want you to think I'm rejecting you" she sighs.

"Shh, its okay I understand" he shushed her. She lays her head on his shoulder.

Dennis held her looking out into the garden "Hes watching over you Lizzy, you and the little ones" he sighed.

"I do miss him"

"Me too" he whispered.

"Love you" she kisses his cheek.

"I love you too" he said kissing her softly looking at the time "I better get to bed got work early in the morning"

"Alright, I'll be in soon"

He nodded getting up and heading to bed.

She sits there on the swing for awhile and closes her eyes, thinking of him "Beast.." she sighs.

Dennis was in the bedroom getting ready when all of a sudden he hunched over shouting in shock. Elizabeth hears him shouting and runs upstairs to him "Babe what happen?!"

He breathed out heavily leaning on the wall with his back to her as he started recovering.

"Are you alright?" she asks, her voice full of concern.

He doesn't say anything just charges towards her and pins her to the wall making it crumble slightly as he went to kiss her passionately.

"Mmm" she moans in his mouth.

He picks her up with a growl taking her downstairs and sitting her down right by the fire, his favourite spot.

"What's come over you babe?"

He kissed her again deeply "I missed you my sweet Elizabeth" he purred.

"Beast..oh my sweetheart!" she hugs him tightly, kissing his face all over "I missed you so much!"

He purred comfortingly as his finger went to trace every feature of her face. She closed her eyes enjoying his tender touches.

"Your more beautiful than the day I left you"

"Why did you leave?"

"I was badly injured, it weakened me"

"You could have let one of the others know so they could tell me.." she says, kind of angry.

"I wanted to but I was so weak it was like my presence wasn't even there, I'm sorry my love"

"I'm just happy your safe, I was so worried about you love"

He smiled down at her before kissing her all over her face, his hands clawing down her body.

She moans lightly and kisses him deeply. Beast growled as his claw like nails ripped through the fabric of her clothing as he kissed her back. "My beautiful queen" he whispered biting her neck and sucking the flesh leaving a big mark there.

"Yes my Beast.." she purrs.

He kissed her longingly.

"Mmm love you" she moans.

"I love you too my queen" he groaned squeezing her breasts.

Elizabeth moans deeply, she had missed his caresses to no end.

He kisses down her body breathing deeply heading towards her pussy. She bites her lip just thinking about what he's about to do to her.

He licks her pussy with a groan, lapping up her juices.

"Uuh baby..oh my" she cries out with her head tilted back.

Beast went faster spurred on by her moans, knowing how much she was enjoying this.

"My Beast I want you so much"

He groaned at her words tearing off his clothes hurriedly.

She lets him enter her and her legs wrap around his waist to hold him closer "Oh how I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" he growled thrusting into her roughly.

She moans and drags her nails over his back and the back of his neck. "Ooh Beast!"

He groaned deeply biting her neck again as he went deeper inside her.

"Uuh uh baby.." she cries loudly.

"Cum for me Elizabeth" he purred in her ear. She suddenly climaxes around him, grabbing onto him tightly.

He came right after her breathing hard as he looked down at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too my queen, I am sorry for leaving you" he purred.

"It was for so long" she pouts.

"I'm sorry my love" 

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Elizabeth" he purred holding her close.

She kisses his cheeks, neck and lips.

He kissed her back wrapping them up in a blanket next to the fire. She snuggles next to him in thee warmth of his arms.

"My queen, I will never leave you again"

"Mmm good"

The Beast smirked as his hands wondered up and down her body, squeezing her breasts "I missed this" 

"Me too..I missed it all and I Missed you"

"I didn't know if I was going to come back at one point, whatever happened it weakened me a lot" he told her.

"You mean you don't know what happened or wasn't told?" she asks confused.

"I don't remember anything after that Casey girl forced ,me out of the light, all I remember is being in a lot of pain for some reason" he told her.

"Kevin was shot by one of Dr. Staples men" she puts her head down.

"What?" The Beast growled.

"The others know all the details that I don't"

"Why didn't I know what was going on?" he wondered.

"I don't know baby"

"I suppose there was a lot of chaos in here" he sighed pointing at his head but still looking confused.

"Yes I'm sure" she kisses his forehead.

"I don't like not knowing what's going on Elizabeth, it makes me feel....vulnerable I guess"

"I'm sorry you feel that way my sweet Beast..what can I do to make you feel better?"

Beast just looked at her softly and kissed her deeply, picking her up and laying her on top of him effortlessly "Stay with me" he purred.

"Always my love" she purrs back, nuzzling his face.

He grinned kissing her deeply "How much do you know about what happened?"

"Not very much just that, Kevin was held by Dr. Staple and escaped"

He stared up at her looking troubled "Its odd how little I remember" he told her.

"Yes it is, you must have gone to sleep somewhere"

"Maybe" he sighed.

"I'm so happy you're back" she hugs him.

"Me too, I really missed you my queen" 

"I missed you too"

Beast kissed her wherever he could before lying down next to her falling asleep with his head lying on her lap.

"My Beast"

**End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	6. Gone Not Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( Elizabeth was kidnapped and pronounced dead..or is she? )

It all happened within a blink of an eye, Elizabeth was kidnapped by Dr. Staple and when the Horde got to where she was they told him she was dead, he even searched the building and all around for her but turned out nothing. The Dr. told him they burned her body, cremating her. The horde got so angry and went on a rampage killing all of Dr. Staples men but she had escaped, time went by after that and was almost torture for all the personalities in Kevin's head.

Dennis took it the worst, he lost a part of himself when she died and wasn't the same as before. His eyes were hollow and bloodshot from crying and tiredness, he couldn't keep food down anymore making him look frail and gaunt. He was often seen outside next to the graves of her babies crying softly out of sight from anyone else.

The school day was over finally and the only people left in the building was himself, the Principle and his assistant still talking in his office.

Dennis was slumped in his chair his eyes glazed over as he spoke 

His assistant came back in the room to take notes of what Principle Wilson was saying. The lady was dressed in a pencil skirt, a blouse, her long blonde hair up in a bun and she wore glasses, she had a very nice curvy figure underneath those clothes and she wore light pink lipstick. "So take it down about getting all that damn gum off the doors, got it" Wilson tells them and the woman takes it down.

Dennis just nodded getting up from his chair with difficulty.

The woman named Ms. McAvoy grabbed ahold of his arm to steady him "Hey you aright?"

"Yeh, yes I'm fine..." he whispered sadly regaining his composure.

When they finally look at each other's faces as she's helping him there's something about her face that draws him in then he sees her dark blue eyes. "You sure now?"

"Uhh...yeah I'm okay thank you" he said softly staring at her intently.

Those glasses only made her lovely and familiar eyes pop, Mr. Wilson finally gets done with their meeting and tells them both they can leave. Ms. McAvoy aka Rose goes to the break room and gets her bag.

Dennis went to the coffee machine to grab a coffee, he hadn't eaten anything and was relying on the coffee to help him last long enough to do some paperwork. He sat at his desk and stared at the framed photo of him and Elizabeth holding their baby girl Bella happily, he picked it up crying softly as he looked at her longingly. "I miss you baby...why did we have to lose you?" He sobbed.

There was a knock on his door and Rose enters the room with papers in hand "Hey, um I got some copies of the notes taken today for you here"

Dennis wipes his eyes placing the photo back on the side before taking the papers from her. "Thank you" he whispered in a fragile voice.

"I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no, it's fine" he stammered.

"Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight, I thought maybe you needed cheering up some?" she asks.

"uhh...sure" he agrees with a small nod.

"Great" she smiles and writes down her address for him "At 7"

"Okay" he smiled softly. As soon as he was done with work he drove over to her address and knocked on the door.

She answers the door with sweet smile on her face "Come on in, Dinners on the table just now" she lets him in and takes his jacket for him.

"Thanks" he replied walking towards the dining room.

"Do you want some water or even red wine?"

"Sure I'll have a glass of wine please" he nodded feeling hungry.

She brings the wine filled glasses and sits them on the table and she sits down with him "I hope you like it"

He ate the food with gusto enjoying every mouthful "This is really good " he said halfway through. She blushes and sips her wine, glancing up at him over her frames. He finished his meal and wipes his face off with the napkin.

She walks over to him, taking his plate to put in the sink but she finds herself staring a little to long at him, almost like she was admiring him. "You are very handsome Dennis"

"Thank you" he smiled shyly at the compliment.

She suddenly leans forward and kisses him softly.

Dennis kissed her back softly.

"Mmm"

It suddenly gets more heated between them and before he knew it they were in bed together.

She helps undo his pants and slips up her skirt and even lets her long golden blonde hair down, "Oh Dennis.." she whispers.

Dennis kissed her all over. "I want you to ride me" he told her authoritatively knowing he still wasn't at full strength and he had drank quite a bit of wine at this point.

She straddles him, sliding down onto his cock with a moan "Mmm" she hums as she starts to ride him.

"Uhh" he moaned staring up at her.

She shakes her head making her long hair move wildly around her, as she does her glasses comes off, her familiar features begin to come together as one making him realize that Rose looks just like Elizabeth.

Dennis gasped as he realized as he felt his climax building. "Uhh Elizabeth" he groaned as he eventually came inside her.

She came along with him and stared down at him, breathing hard.

"Please tell me its you" he whispered to her looking at her tearfully.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"My wife...I was told she died...but you look like her"

She starts stroking a piece of her long blonde hair feeling nervous "I'm sorry..am I upsetting you?"

"No...you just look so much like her" he sighed "I wish I could see her again she was my everything, my world, my queen. I'd never known someone with so much devotion to her husband and her children, her baby girls, even when one of them wasn't even hers she still took care of her and loved her always" he sobbed.

"Well don't cry" she hands him a tissue.

"I'm sorry...I just miss her so much" he sighed.

She kisses him softly and then starts to hum a soothing tune, patting and rubbing his back.

He laid down on the bed falling asleep to the sound of her humming. Rose holds him for a good while, rubbing his head and neck.

He slept soundly dreaming of his sweet Elizabeth.

Morning came and Rose touches his shoulder to wake him up "Dennis..time to get up darling"

Dennis woke up looking at her sleepily.

She's standing over him with a grin "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

"Mmm, okay" he whispered leaning over to kiss her.

She slips her robe off and sways as she walks into the bathroom to turn the shower on for them.

He strips down before getting in and holding her close letting the water fall over them as he squeezed her breasts.

"Boy I never thought I'd be able to even get your attention for as long as I've worked at the school"

He kissed her neck holding her closer to him.

"Mmm this is nice"

"Mmm, it is" he sighed.

She drapes her arms up over his shoulders and stares into his eyes.

He looks into her dark blue eyes before kissing her again.

"Does it comfort you that I look like her?"

He nodded slowly "I feel like I got her back when I look at you, like I did find her in the end"

"If you want I could act like her if it will comfort you..do you want me too?" she asks shyly.

"That's not fair on you...I should love you for you, no just looking like her is enough" he told her softly.

"How did she talk to you?"

"She used to comfort me when I was sad, tell me what she wanted from me in bed and she was sarcastic, boy was she sarcastic" he sighed with a small smile.

"Did she have a deeper voice then me?"

"Yeah" 

Rose takes a deep breath and then deepens her voice "Oh Dennis.."

Dennis gasped "You sound just like her"

She continues to use the voice "I missed you my darling"

Dennis cried as he held her face in his hands "I missed you too baby"

"Don't cry, I'm here for you now"

"My Elizabeth" he whispered kissing her over and over "I'm so sorry baby" 

"There's no need to be sorry" she kisses his cheeks.

"I should have saved you...Doctor Staple took you away from me"

"Doctor Staple?" she looks confused.

"She took you away from me...then she told me you died and she, she burned your body" he cried.

"Doctor Staple I know her she's my therapist"

"What?" he asked stepping back.

"Yes I go to her and she's my doctor for at least a year"

"No, no, no" he muttered under his breath backing away from her like her touch was tainted.

"She apparently saved my life because one morning I woke up and I was in a hospital bed and she came in and told me I was found wandering the streets and passed out, she took me in and became my doctor" she tells him.

"She killed my wife" he gasped sounding like he was freaking out.

"Please don't be upset, it gets me upset then I have these bad headaches..." she starts rubbing her temple.

"Headaches?"

"Yes when I get upset or do to much I have bad headaches ever since I was in the hospital"

"What do you remember before the hospital?"

"Strangely I don't remember anything but the dr. told me who I was and where I was from" she says.

Dennis sighed softly "Lizzy is that you?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry I don't know, all I know is that my name is Rose"

He walked towards her slowly cupping her face "Please come back to me baby, I...we need you" he whispered kissing her deeply.

"I'm so confused now, I shouldn't have tried to act like her, it was wrong of me" she tears up. "I just wanted to comfort you"

Dennis looked at her softly "My daughters loved their mother, maybe even more than I did as her husband, she was always there for them whenever they were scared, sad or angry, she loved them unconditionally" he told her softly. "Bella was our first child and she is so much like her mother, confident, strong, resilient and an attitude that would make anyone get frustrated at, she was Elizabeth's precious gift...an miracle that she never knew she could or would have" he paused getting tearful. "And then there is little Maggie, our youngest child, she lost her mother the day she was born but Elizabeth being the stubborn and kind woman she was refused to let her be taken away, she cared for that little girl and helped her with anything she needed, she gave Maggie a mother again and in return she got another beautiful daughter, Maggie is quieter than Bella, shes more likely to keep herself to herself and draw, but one thing I can say about them both is that they love and miss their momma so, so much...Rose if you know anything at all, if Doctor Staple has hidden her please tell me so I can reunite them with their mother" he begged her.

"I don't know..She never mentioned Elizabeth or that she was part of kidnapping someone" Rose gets dressed "I wish I could help you.." she holds her head and rubs at her neck with a groan "Ooww"

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I told you I get headaches, mostly in this area behind my head just above where my neck starts"

"But why?"

"I don't know, will you rub it for me?"

"Okay" he nodded walking towards her to rub her neck.

As he rubs the area close to her hairline there's a strange looking scar maybe half an inch long, the skin seems to be raised just slightly, like there's something under the skin.

"Do you know you have a scar here?" he asked placing a finger on it gently.

"No" she says confused.

"It feels like there's something under the skin" he told her. 

"Well see what it is"

"Okay" he whispered getting some tweezers and a small knife to cut through the scarred skin "You sure about this?"

"No, but do it anyways " she takes a deep breath.

Dennis rests his hand on her shoulder comfortingly before cutting the scar and using the tweezers to pull out whatever they put in her neck. As soon as he got it out he covered her wound with a towel and went to get the first aid kit.

After he comes back in the room she's on the floor passed out. Dennis tended to her wound before carrying her to the bed to rest, he goes to look at what he had pulled out of her neck.

It's some small metal thing.

"What the hell is this?" he mumbled washing the blood off it.

"It's something that was keeping me from remembering and it was controlling me" She says sitting up in bed.

He turned to face her.

"I was so lost"

"Elizabeth?..." 

"My Dennis" she whispers softly.

"Elizabeth" he cried.

She takes his hand in hers and pulls him onto the bed on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck "I love you"

"I missed you so much" he sobbed holding onto her for dear life.

"I'm here my darling, I'm here" she kisses him deeply.

He kissed her back deeply tears streaming down his face "I'm so sorry, I didn't find you" 

"You couldn't anyway, I was well hidden..she gave me something to pass out and after that I don't remember"

"I..we've all missed you, home hasn't been the same without you, I haven't been feeling well since I lost you" he sighs. "My nightmares...I've been getting severe nightmares since you've been gone" he told her, his eyes looked so empty and haunted as he said that.

"Well I'm here now and I'll never leave you my darling" she kisses him, hugging him tight.

He sobbed sadly into her shoulder holding onto her tightly as he wept. She hums a sweet tune and gets him to lay down on the bed with her facing each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Dennis stared at her intently memorising everything about her.

"One of the best things about you is your eyes, I love looking into them it makes me feel safe and warm"

"I always thought that was the best thing about you" he whispered.

"Charmer" she smirks.

He smiled softly.

**End**.

***Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 ***

**(This story only in this novel )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	7. Team Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Sam. (AU Dennis (just Dennis ) is a school soccer coach that meets a player with a secret )

A girl named Sam wanted to be on the boys soccer team because, people thought she was a boy anyways after she had surgery to remove her breasts due to cancer, she had felt so lost as a young woman after having it done, so she started posing as a boy ever since. Sam walks to the coaches office and knocks on the door.

Coach Dennis was trying to zip up the front of his jacket but it was stuck. He jumped when he heard the door, before walking his way toward it and opened it, his eyes still glued to his sticky zipper. "Yeah?" He asked, fiddling with his jacket.

"Oh um, is this a bad time?" Sam asks.

He was still fiddling, "No it's just this damn zipper."

Sam reaches out and jerks at the zipper in a different angle and it pops back in place, then she unzips it. "There you go"

He blinks at her, finally taking in the soft features of her face. "Uh cheers mate." He mumbles, "what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just transferred here a week ago and I wanted to join the soccer team"

"hmm right. Okay, you played before?" He asked.

"When I was ten, so I remember the basics" she replies, fiddling with one of the buttons on her flannel shirt.

He eyed her movement, noticing her delicate hands. He blinked again, he didn't like where his thoughts kept going. "Sure, you're probably more qualified than most the team at this point." He chuckled.

"Yeah? That's cool, thanks coach" Sam smiles.

He smiles as well, finding the soft curve of her lips enticing. "No worries. So I'll see you on the pitch 7 am tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing, see ya" Sam shakes Dennis's hand and walks out, going to class.

Dennis stares after her, blinking. He wasn't sure if that was a boy, and he wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. But he couldn't clear his head of her for the rest of the day.

\--

Next morning comes and Sam kicks ass on the field, some of the guys on the team like it but others get a bit jealous. They all get lined up to go back inside.

"Good try ladies!" He calls, getting a few sneers from the boys. "Maybe next time you could actually kick a goal Snyder!" He shuffles through his paperwork, still trying to sort players strengths and weaknesses. He eyes Sam, his newest player, and sends her a small smile. He was greatly impressed with her ability, she was quick and had good coordination. Something he desperately needed for the team.

The boys head off to the locker room to get cleaned up, Sam just gets her clothes on in one of the changing stalls, she starts heading out.

"Oi Sam. Where you off to in a rush?" Dennis asks.

"I wanted to get other shit done before it gets dark out" Sam answers simply grabbing her bag out of her locker.

He frowns, "Did you shower?" He asked curiously.

"I can when I get home, I got things to get before I go home, so it be nice if you just leave me be" Sam snaps with a huff and walks off.

Dennis blinks after her, wondering what caused her to snap. He figured it'd be grief from the other teammates about a new player. He decided to go yell at them in the locker room.

\--

Next day Sam is late for practice but finally shows up but not on the field, but up in the stands smoking with her short hair in her face partly wearing her non uniform.

Dennis yells at his team, trying to teach them a new tactic that was just going over their heads. He saw Synder attempt to shoot a goal, but he fumbled at the last minute. He frowned, yelling again and looking away from the disaster. He then caught sight of Sam. He gave up on his team slowly making his way toward her. "You know that's not doing any favors for you." He signaled towards the cigarette.

"I'm quitting the team" Sam says rather coldly, taking a puff and then putting it out with the bottom of her black converse shoe.

He frowned, "Why?"

"The guys give me a hard time because of the way I look, they keep calling me Girly boy, plus it's, I don't know, I'm not much of a sports person anyways" Sam sighs.

Dennis crossed his arms, "I'm not gonna take that load of bullshit. This is a sport for players. Yes it's in a team, but it takes an individual to bring everyone together. You wanna dick around and let those wankers bully you. Then maybe your best on the cheer leading squad, because in soccer you play for yourself."

"Cheer leading squad?" Sam grits her teeth and gets up and punches Dennis's chest "Even you are saying shit now!"

He takes a step back from the blow but keeps his eyes firmly on hers. "I say shit because I care. If you wanna play, then you play. Don't pay mind to those knobs."

She chuckles, shaking her head "You think I'm a girl don't you?"

He stared at her confused, "huh? Of course not mate."

"Oh really, then why have I caught you staring at me as if I was, hm? Well I'll prove it that I'm not and then you can quit hoping.." she unbuttons her jeans, unzipping them showing off what appears to be small bulge in the front of her underwear, she then huffs and zips up her jeans and takes off down the stairs. "Hope that answers your questions" she shouts.

He blinks after her, "Wait... Uh Sam!" He calls after her, still trying to wrap his head around everything. He was determined to have her back on the team, she had showed great skills that he knew he needed if the team was going to stand a chance this year.

She turns around "What?"

He takes a few steps forward, "Look I'm sorry. I get caught up a lot, and I forgot that you're all students, and that you have other interests and concerns than just sport." He rubbed the back of his neck, "It would mean a lot to me, to have you on the team. You're an excellent player and I want you to be the striker."

"Shit.." Sam looks away almost looking glassy eyed "Fine, I'll stay"

He sighs out in relief, letting an easy smile slip over his face. "Brilliant. Thanks man." Dennis offers, looking back at his struggling team. "You can rest today, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be here. I'm gonna go get dinner somewhere, later Couch"

He nods after her, "Alright then, also no more smoking." He said sternly.

"Don't worry, it wasn't a cigarette, pops" she laughs, walking off.

His eyes widen, watching her leave. 

\--

Next day comes and once again she's kicking ass on the field left and right, she kicks around the other teams players very slick like, with a big grin on her face as she does it and makes the goal.

Dennis watches from the sideline, cheering for a change. "Good hit!" He shouts to Sam, noticing a few of the other boys giving her daggers. He sends them a glare, as they reset the play.

The whistle blows and they start to run, Sam runs kicking the ball quickly towards the goal but then just as she thinks it's a score, one of her own team mates knocks her down into the dirt and makes the goal himself.

Dennis is straight on it, the anger clawing over his skin. "Snyder you're benched!" He shouts, whilst running out to Sam. He kneels by her side. Lowering his voice so just she can hear. "You okay?"

"Yeah just, I'm sure I'll be bruised up though"

He frowned, "Come on." He held a hand out for her.

She grabs his hand and struggles to get up but finally does with a groan "Fuck..that hurts"

He wraps an arm around her waist, leaning her into his side as he half carries her over to the sideline. His fingers graze along her hip, he notices the slight curve of her waist, but ignores it as he focuses on making sure she'll be alright.

"Can I get a ride home, I think I'll need to get some ice on this" she sighs.

He nods, "Yeah I'll go get some ice from the staff room. You just sit tight." He stands up addressing the team. "Right, trainings finishing early. Come back tomorrow guys, Synder, not you." He muttered. He then turns off to get some ice.

When he comes back out with the ice, she's making her way towards his car.

He quickly jogs towards her, unlocking the car and getting her to sit down. He then hands the ice to her. He moves to get into the driver's seat.

She sighs and then suddenly cries when she presses the ice on her hurt side.

"Shit." Dennis mutters, he leans over the console, "Can I have a look?"

She lifts up her shirt just enough to see the forming of a big bruise on her lower back, just above her ass.

He frowns breifly, "Maybe I should tell your parents or something... You might need to get checked out by a doctor?" He worried.

"No please don't.. just take me back to your place for awhile, so I can rest"

He sighs, but gives in. He turns on the ignition and pulls out of the parking spot. He begins to drive home, throwing cautious glances over at Sam every now and then.

\--

When they get there and inside, she breathes a sigh of relief "Thanks, Dennis..er I mean Coach"

He nods, "It's alright." He guides her towards the couch. "Lie down for a bit and I'll get a compression wrap." He runs up stairs, before returning.

She laid down on her non hurt side and has her shirt rolled up in the back and her pants undone to pull them down just enough to compress the whole bruise.

He tries to avoid touching her too much, as he positions the strap. "Is that feeling alright?" He asks.

"Erm mhm, it'll be okay" she breathes, licking her now dry lips.

He catches the movement, looking down at her lips. He had never seen a boy with such beautiful lips, or found himself staring at any boy. "Right. Good." He stated, his throat feeling dry. "You might need to rest for a week or so. If you keep having pain you may have broken something."

She takes ahold of his hand "Thanks and I'm sorry for acting like an asshole to you"

He chuckled, squeezing her hand. "it's fine. I'm used to it."

Unconsciously her thumb brushes against his knuckles slowly as she holds his hand in hers, she closes her eyes feeling relief from the compress finally.

He watches her, feeling himself draw in. The sight of her relief, sends heat down into his stomach. the skin on the back of his hand tingles.

She sighs deeply and rolls her lips inward to wet them and rolls them back out, taking another deep breath.

Dennis moans, before his eyes widen and sits up in shock.

Sam slowly opens her eyes, adjusting them to look at him with her eyebrow raised "You alight?"

"uh- um..." He stutters over what he was going to say. Finding the look in her eye unnecessarily endearing. "Yeah, I'm okay." He smiles, "Since you're here... Did you want anything? Water, tea?" He looks down at their hands, knowing he should move it away.

"Tea would be nice, thanks" she warmly smiles.

He nods, slowly pulling his hand back from hers. He stands to put the kettle on. Holding his head in his hands. He couldn't believe the thoughts going through his mind. He wanted to run his fingers all over her body, feel the slim stretch of muscles along her stomach and the powerful strength in her shoulders. He had never wanted a boy before, he sometimes found the occasional man intriguing, but just the thought of touching another man's dick made his skin crawl. "What is wrong with me." He muttered.

"Nothings wrong with you.." she says from the doorway "I understand if you want me to leave"

He jumps startled, "Sam..." He breathes, looking at her. "I uh... No it's fine. You stay."

She looks like she's tearing up and struggling to hold it in.

He steps closer to her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "No come on, baby." He blinks at himself for the term he used. "uh shit I'm sorry " he quickly adds, removing his hand from her shoulder. "Fuck."

"See, I'm making you uncomfortable, I'm so sorry" she chokes on a sob.

He shakes himself, "I'm not... Uncomfortable." He murmured, "I just... I shouldn't be..." He bits his lip, trying to ignore the soft teary sounds she makes.

She walks up to him, lifts up a bit and kisses him softly but briefly "Good bye Dennis.." her tone of voice seemed to be softer then before, she starts to walk out.

He feels himself falling forward before he can even stop himself, his reaching out and grabbing hold of her wrist "Wait." He looks down at those beautiful lips again, feeling himself pull closer. He eyes her cautiously, before ducking his head down and pressing their lips together properly.

She moans in his mouth as he kisses her and she kisses him back just as passionately. 

He cups her face in his hands, sliding his lips along hers. "Fuck." He breaths out, looking into her eyes. "I uh... I've never..."

She suddenly backs up and takes off her shirt to reveal her scaring lines right under where her breasts would be "I had cancer.."

He blinks at her in shock, taking in the scars and wondering whether he should be looking away. He's seen heaps of dudes shirtless, but he couldn't tell with Sam. He looked back into her eyes. "huh? What are you saying?"

"Ever since they had to remove..the cancer tissue, my life has never been the same, I never felt feminine ever again" she cries.

He looks again at the scaring, following the marks that would have been the curve of a breast. "You're-" he clears his throat, "You're a girl?"

"If you even want to call me that" she looks away, looking ashamed.

He reaches out, taking hold of her hand. "Sam, this is incredible." He blinks again. "You're incredible." He wets his lips, "I can't even imagine the pain you've been through. But to come out of it all, standing strong is amazing."

"I'm a freak..I'm not even attractive"

He lets out a short laugh, "not attractive?" He shakes his head, "you're beautiful. You even made me consider turning gay."

She laughs and reaches down into her pants and pulls out her fake dick "This is the most annoying thing ever.."

He gulps, everything sinking in finally. "Yeah I'm glad, I don't have to uh... Touch it."

She tosses it to him jokingly, chuckling "Here catch"

He yelps, jumping out of the way.

"Oh please, it's only rubber silicone, it won't bite"

He gave her a look, "Yeah it's a guys dick. Who would want to touch that."

"Well you did, for a little while anyway and besides that..you touch your own all the time" she giggles.

He smirked, "Yeah? Have you been thinking about that a lot then?"

"Maybe.." she blushes.

He steps closer, trailing his fingers down her arm, before slipping a careful arm around her waist. "Well maybe you won't have to just imagine it anymore."

"What were you imaging about me, hm?" she giggles.

He chuckled, "Surprisingly innocent things." He offered honestly, "Just kissing you. Over and over again."

"Well why don't you then?"

He gave her a smile, before pulling her in close with a hand around her waist. He sealed their lips together.

"I feel so incomplete for you" she sighs.

"Babe." He whispered, kissing her gently, before looking into her eyes. "You're perfect for me." He ran his hands down her sides, before slipping them around to her ass.

She kisses him back, rubbing her hands on the back of his neck "I want you so much"

"Yeah?" He wondered, kissing her deeply. "I want you too baby."

She slips off her jeans along with her underwear, she laughs and runs into the bathroom, getting in the shower.

Dennis classes after her, unzipping his pants, and then trying to unzip his jacket, but the zip gets stuck as he tries to yank it down. "Damn not again." He muttered.

She comes up to him and wiggles at the zipper until it goes back in place "There you go" she smiles.

He smiles, "Thank you." He then shuffles out of his jacket and shirt, before stepping underneath the water.

She joins him, hugging him, rubbing her hands softly up and down his back, she sighs "I never thought I'd be a woman again but you make me feel like one, I missed it so much"

He kisses her cheek, "You're very much a woman."

"You know I was a model before I got cancer, My breasts were a C cup, I was lucky that they didn't have to remove my nipples too, like some do.." she swallows hard, shaking lightly.

"Really?" He touched a strand of her hair, "Was your hair always short?"

"It was actually a little past my ass and it was silky" she chuckles.

"haha I can't imagine it. I think short hair suits you." He murmured.

"Mm thank you, it's easier to keep up too"

He laughed, "Yeah it definitely is." He kissed her again, rubbing soap down her arms.

She gets some soap on her hands as well and rubs it all over his chest, breathing heavier as she feels his pecks and abs.

He lets his gaze linger across her body, loving the gently curves. Even the sharp scars have an endearing place in his heart.

Sam kisses him more passionately, rubbing her tongue against his slowly. Her hands wonder downwards between them and rubs against his cock.

He groans, pressing his lips against her neck, and sucking on her skin. He licks at the red mark he left. "Gorgeous." He murmurs.

Her eyes flutter at the feeling of her neck tingling, her hand wraps around his member, pumping it slowly "Dennis.." she moans.

He sucks harder on her neck, lifting his head away to moan, before kissing her skin again. He runs a hand down her stomach, and sends his fingers between her legs.

"Oh fuck.." she moans deeply "Oh damn it's been to long since I've felt anything.."

"Really?" He wondered, kissing her shoulder. "You've never had someone... touch you before?"

"No I have, it's just seems like forever ago that I've forgotten how good it really feels to be touched by someone else, I've had a lack of intimacy"

He nodded understanding, "Yeah... I haven't... Well... It's been long for me too." He offered.

"Wow I would have thought you were a ladies man for sure" she laughs.

He looked away embarrassed, "No I'm not really... Into those kind of relationships."

"Then what are you into?"

He swallowed thickly, "It's uh... Well I like having someone nearby, to share a bed with and to come home to." He bit his lip, "But normally ladies just want to sleep with me and then... Leave. They don't see me as something long term."

"I can't imagine why" she kisses him.

He kissed her again, "God I want you." He whispered.

"Mmm I want you too"

He teased a finger around her entrance. "I want to be inside you."

"Lets go to the bed, baby"

He nods in agreement, switching off the water and leading her down the hall to his bedroom.

She grabs the towels on the way out the door with a chuckle "Don't forget to dry us off or we'll catch cold"

He sends her a smirk, "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm baby."

"Oh I bet you will" she says climbing onto the bed.

He follows after her, already dragging her onto his chest as he lays back in the bed.

She feels his hard on rubbing against her thigh "Mmm is that for me?"

"Yes gorgeous, all yours." He kisses her deeply, not able to keep his hands off her.

Sam positions herself over his cock and begins to side down slowly, wanting to feel every inch of him, her pants come quickly as it happens the feeling so intense "Ohh Dennis..."

He groans, tightening his hands over her hips. "Christ." He breaths out, staring up at her in awe.

She moves herself up and down, getting into a good rhythm, her head tilts back and a soft moan escapes her.

He leans forward, pressing kisses down her neck, as he traces a hand around her arse to help her keep the rhythm.

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and kisses him deeply, moaning louder into his mouth.

He lifts her hips higher, before slamming her back down on his cock. He grunting with each breath, losing his mind in the sensations, but completely focused on her.

"I'm so close Dennis..uuh!" she moans.

"Me too baby." He murmured against her skin.

She lets out a loud moan as her high hits her, pressing her hips down hard, riding it out.

Dennis groans, clinging onto her tightly, as releases inside her. "Oh god " he moans, looking up at her.

Sam tries to catch her breath, holding onto him, rubbing her hands around on his back "That was great..you felt wonderful"

He smiled at her, "You too baby." He ran a hand down her arms, "I could tell you had great stamina from training, but geez I've never felt something so passionate before?"

"Oh how sweet of you to say so, but I do work out some and run around the track a lot"

He chuckled, "guess that'd be my fault."

She laughs "Yes my naughty coach"

He grins, kissing her again. "I hope this doesn't bother you?" He asked a bit nervously, looking down at himself, he knew there were many handsome and athlete boys on the team who would of been much more attractive than him.

"Not at all, I think you and I make a great team"

He had a gentle smile on his face, as he felt his heart loosen in relief. They were a team, he couldn't hide his grin as it over took his lips. "I do too."

"I think I'm falling for you coach" she smirks.

He paused, blinking as her words sunk in. "Really?" He asked breathlessly, stunned, he had never heard someone say that to him before.

"Yeah, I've never had someone make me feel the way I always wanted, you make me feel beautiful and you don't treat me like a freak because of the way I look now" she kisses softly.

He kissed her back, "You're not a freak baby. You're beautiful and so strong." He pushed a hand against her chest, in-between of where her breasts would have been. "inside and out."

"You're not to bad yourself" she smirks.

He leans forward and kisses her again.

"I'll win the next game for you"

"I won't let Snyder lay a single finger on you." He promised, smiling up at her.

"I wonder now how we'll keep our hands off each other during school hours?" she chuckles, rubbing her hands on his strong chest.

He bit his lip in thought, "Hmm guess we'll have to schedule some before and after school training, just for you."

"Naughty coach" she teases.

He taps her nose, "You love it."

"I love you" she taps his nose back.

He chuckles, biting the finger that tapped his nose. "I love you too, baby.'

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer*  
> (This story will be in my other book Only the sexy vol 4 also )


	8. Molly's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. ( Molly dreams of points of Dennis's/Kevin's past and takes part in them )

Molly falls into a deep **dream..**

Kevin was getting ready to go on a date with a girl he met in school, he was really nervous and was trying his best to look as smart and charming as he could. He was wearing a smart grey shirt and black trousers and a black tie, he'd even tried to clean up their tattered old shoes as best he could. He looked in the mirror taking deep breaths before he tried to sneak out downstairs. 

"And where do you think your going?" his mothers voice said behind him. "I'm...I'm just going out for a while with some friends momma" he said quietly. "You, friends, ha ha, who would want to be friends with you?" she sneered making him wince, Once she'd calmed down she looked at him threateningly "You better be home by ten or there will be trouble" she warned him before walking off to the couch. Kevin released a breath he didn't know he was holding before opening the door and walking out to meet the girl. 

The girl was waiting around out front of her house for him.

He walked over to her nervously.

"Oh hey, I was wondering when you were coming"

"Sorry I'm late I got held up" he told her shyly.

"Uh huh, no flowers for me either?" she scoffs.

"Oh crap" he exclaimed knowing there was something he'd forgotten "I'm sorry...I forgot, I'm sorry" 

"Forget it, lets go to the movie"

"Okay" he sighed walking beside her to the cinema, he paid for the tickets and brought some popcorn and drinks for them both trying to make up for no flowers. There's only a few people there down in the middle rows, so they head up to the very top row and sit down.

They watch the movie and Dennis took over and looked at her she seemed to be having a good time.

"So Kevin, are you expecting having some fun later?" she winks at him.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to" he stuttered not sure if she was serious or not.

"Sure why not"

He grinned at her taking her hand in his gently.

"Ugh this movie is getting boring, wanna go somewhere else?"

"Okay sure" he nodded as they got up to leave.

They walk over to the park and sit on a bench where nobody's around. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything" 

"Take off your shirt" she asks him.

"Uhh, but we're in a public place, what if someone walks past?"

"Nobody's around, come on don't be shy" she says smirking.

"I dunno" he ran a hand through his hair.

"If you like me you will do it"

"Okay" he sighed giving in. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt but hesitated to take it off.

"Come on please"

He sighed taking off his shirt showing off the scars that ran along his body, they were red and angry looking.

"Eww, never mind" she looks the other way in disgust.

"Why...what's wrong?" he asked sounding hurt.

"It's just nasty looking, I think I'm going to go home" she turns her nose up at him and walks off.

"Wait, what about us?" he asked running after her.

"Us...what us? Why would I go out with a guy with nasty looking marks all over him, hm? besides I got a real boyfriend.." She says cruelly.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't mean to look ugly...please just give me a chance" he begged grabbing her hand looking close to tears.

"Didn't you hear me?, I said I already have a boyfriend!" she gets out of his grasp and runs off.

"Please don't go...I'll do whatever you want" he cried.

"No get away from me!" she pushes him down.

"Why did you do this to me?...I really liked you"

"You're a worthless cry baby Kevin, I shouldn't have taken that bet"

"Bet, what bet?" he asked feeling hurt, Dennis pushed his way into the light again to save him from crying anymore in front of her.

"Me and my boyfriend and his friend made a bet that I could mess around with you and if I go though with it I get $100. So you see Kevin no girl will ever really like you because you're a momma's boy and a cry baby" she rolls her eyes at him and walks off.

"I'm not a momma's boy" he growled at her grabbing her hand roughly.

"Hey don't touch me you dirty mommas boy!" she shouts at him.

"I'm not a momma's boy" he repeated gritting his teeth.

"Let go of me or I'll yell rape" she snaps at him.

Dennis gasped as he let go of her and she runs off.

From a distance, Molly is watching and is brought to tears seeing how that girl treated him so cruelly. She also is confused how she came to be, what? in the past she guesses.

Dennis sighed looking at his watch "Oh crap" he shouts realizing it had gone past ten, mother was going to kill him.

Molly follows him home and enter the house.

"Where have you been!" his mother shouted at him. "I...I'm sorry momma, the bus broke down" he whispered "Always an excuse you pathetic boy" she growled slapping his face hard making him yelp "You can make up for it by waiting in my room" she told him threateningly. "No, momma please not that...its not right" he begged her knowing what she meant. 

"Do it or its the belt, your choice" she yelled making him back away and walk upstairs submissively. 

A few hours later after she had her way with him she climbed off of him after having her high and left him there in a defeated huddle on her bed. "Now get out, so you can get some sleep for school" she ordered before she disappeared. Dennis walked into his room and collapsed on his bed crying softly, pulling the blanket over him trying to calm down.

Molly can't believe what a horrible woman his mother was to him, it hurts her heart. 

\--

She suddenly is pushed into the next day at school where some people are talking to each other about the crumb boy having ugly scars on his body, she easily guesses who could have started the rumor and see's the girl Kevin had gone out with. Molly looks down at herself noticing her sudden change of clothing to a cheerleading outfit and her hair up in a ponytail. She walks up to the girl and slaps her.

Dennis was just getting things out of his locker when two boys came over to him and blocked his path. "We heard you nearly raped Katie last night freak" one of them sneered at him. "What, no...I didn't" he stammered quietly trying to get past but being pinned by the other boy.

"We also heard a little rumor about the little scars all over your body, must be tough trying to get girls to fall in love with that" he smirked. "I gotta get to class" Dennis whispered. "Woah hold on there freak, lets see them" he ordered. "What?" Dennis asked confused. 

"Take your shirt off and lets see how ugly you really are" he chuckled grinning like an idiot. "I don't want to" he sighed. "Well guess what I don't care, now do it before we tell the teachers what you did to Katie last night" he threatened him, Dennis winced, giving in straight away unbuttoning his shirt about to pull off the fabric.

Molly marches over "Hey you stop that.."

"Or what girl, what are you gonna do to protect the freak huh?" he asked her with a smirk before grabbing Dennis roughly and tearing his shirt apart "Hey look at the freak, he even has a freakish body to go with the title" he mocked making Dennis cover himself up with his hands as best he could.

"Or I'll tell the principle that the rumors are lies and I know so because I was there last night"

The boy stared at her and laughed "Hey look Crumb, you got yourself a little girlfriend" he sniggered.

Molly walks up close to the bully and jabs her finger against his chest "Of a matter of fact he is my boyfriend" she slyly smiles, "So do yourself a favor and get lost you dumb loser"

The school bell rings for everyone to get to class and everyone clears off leaving Dennis alone for now "This ain't over Crumb" the boy yells at him, Dennis hurriedly picked up his tattered, crumpled up shirt and looked at it in disgust, that was another shirt gone and he didn't have enough money to afford a new one.

She walks up to him "I can buy you a new one if you like?"

"Oh, no its okay" he said shyly. 

"It's okay really, Let me guess you like button up shirts and not in bright colors?"

"Uh, yeah that's fine" 

"Okay then let go to a shop and get you a shirt Den....Kevin, okay?" she quickly corrected herself and waves him to follow her.

Dennis looked at her suspiciously before following.

She even takes his hand and they walk to the clothing shop, where they start looking for shirts "Hey how 'bout this one?" she holds up a grey button shirt.

He looked it over and smiled "Its perfect" 

"Okay cool" she cheerfully smiles back and gets it paid for "Do you want anything else?"

"No, no this is fine" he told her.

"Okay, lets go then" she takes his hand and they walk out.

Dennis looked at their hands entwined together.

"I'm Molly by the way"

"Hi Molly, my names Den...Kevin" he corrected himself quickly.

She giggles "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"No, no I won't get tricked by another one of you girls again" he shouts taking his hand away.

Molly gets a tearful look on her face. He runs off leaving her standing there.

She walks to the park and sits on one of the benches "I'm sorry, my sweet Dennis" she cries.

Dennis cried softly feeling so guilty about everything "Hey Crumb where's your girlfriend huh?" the boy from earlier smirked walking over to him. "I don't have a girlfriend" he muttered. 

"Wait are you crying, damn Crumb you really are a freak" 

"No I'm not...leave me alone" he yelled, the boy laughed at him before hitting him in the face "You think your so tough huh, well let that be a lesson to you, your weak, pathetic and you will always be alone because none of the girls would be caught dead being next to you" he growled punching him again and again until he fell to the ground which resulted in him kicking Dennis as he laid there on the ground .

Molly walks up and gets down on the ground with him "Are you okay?"

Dennis groaned and curled up in a ball as his body ached.

"I'm sorry this all happened to you, I want to help you, if you'll let me?"

"Last time I trusted a girl, I ended up like this...I'm stupid, I should have known that she would do this...I mean women never treated me right, ever" 

"I slapped her in the nose and it bled"

Dennis looked at her softly "She's not the only woman that's hurt me" he whispered.

"I know.." she gets closer to him, really looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean...you know" he asked.

"I mean how your treated by girls at school and your mother..I know all about it and it hurts my heart you have to go through that" she cups his cheek.

Dennis cried softly "I don't mean to be ugly...I didn't want to be put through this"

"You're not ugly, you are unique, strong, and handsome..and those scars on you are just battle scars showing what you have overcome in your life"

"They'll never understand...does anybody?" he asked curiously staring up at her.

"I understand" she whispers "I'm here for you"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier"

"It's okay I forgive you...if you kiss me"

Dennis hesitated.

She gets really close to his face, her plush lips lightly brush against his "Please.."

Dennis breathed slowly leaning into kiss her softly.

She kisses him back, making a mew of satisfaction.

Dennis pulled away slowly staring at her softly.

"I'll dance for you.." she whispers. He shivered when she said that.

"In fact I would do anything for you.."

"Really" 

"Yes" she sweetly smiles.

Dennis smiled shyly as he stared at her "What do you see in me to want to hang out with me, wouldn't you be better off with one of the popular boys.

"I don't want to be with a boy, I want to be with a man..like you" she says softly.

"I don't think I'm much of a man I'm afraid" he whispered.

"Yes you are and I know that you are older then Kevin aren't you, Dennis?"

"How do you know my name?" he asks.

"I know a lot about you, That you were the first to come to Kevin's aid, you are the protector"

"Technically, now...I'm 20 years old, I've grown up with Kevin but I'm three years older than him" he told her.

"Oh well still, I still like you and I want to be with you"

"Your really sure about that?"

"Yes and I'll let you be the one in control like you always wanted to be" she smiles.

He sighed a little as he snuggled up to her more "You might get bullied" he warned her.

"It doesn't matter, I could care less. As long as we have each other, it won't matter to you either"

"I'll take the brunt of it for you" he told her softly looking up at her.

"We'll take it together" she takes his hand in hers.

Dennis sighed resting his head on her lap "I'll take it all...anything for you" he whispered. 

"Is there a place we can be alone?"

"Uhh...I dunno...I can't stay out too long mother will..." he faltered looking scared.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Oh okay" he sighed looking upset.

"Well I don't want you to get into trouble, Maybe I'll try to stop by later?"

"No, not at the house...you can't" he panicked.

"I could sneak in the window later at night"

"Mother will find out" he told her fearfully.

"Okay..I'll wait for you, if you wait for me" she smiles warmly at him.

He stared at her intently reaching out to hold her hand.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, I promise"

He sighed sadly nodding his head knowing there time was coming to an end and he would be alone again.

She kisses him softly and disappears down the street.

\----

Molly is suddenly at the zoo.

Dennis was so excited he finally had a job and he couldn't wait to start his first day at the zoo.

As the day passed by with so many people coming in and out of the zoo and even asking him random questions, throwing trash and missing the trash barrel and even kids throwing nuts at the monkeys.

He was tired but he had enjoyed it, he felt useful for a change.

Molly sees him and follows him to a private room underground that was used for taking breaks in, there was even a laptop, an old loveseat and table with a mini fridge on it. It was the one place Dennis could escape to watch sexy videos with girls dancing naked.

He brought out his phone and watched a video, his breathing picking up as he watched those girls his erection becoming painful as he reached down to sort it out.

Suddenly there's a small knock on his door.

Dennis jumps, sorting himself out and putting his phone away before answering the door.

Molly's standing on the other side looking up at him with those stunning crystal blue eyes "Hello Dennis"

"Molly" he gasped staring at her.

She just smiles at him and takes his hand in hers "I told you I would see you again.."

"Its been so long...I thought you didn't want to see me again" he whispered.

"I'm sorry" she says in a cute voice, she walks past him and picks up his phone to look at what he was watching, her mouth drops open "Omy"

"I'm sorry..." he sighed looking away in shame.

She just giggles as she plays it.

"My urges got worst the more mother...did those things"

"Yeah but your mothers gone now and you're free to do whatever you want.." she says softly, doing a little twirl for him.

"I don't feel free sometimes, I'm covered in her work, the scars on my body, my mind...even my sleep is interrupted by her, she fucked me up really well" he told her shamefully.

"But you are free and those scars are beautiful on you, it shows you fought a battle and won the war, your dreams will get better in time when you find something that makes you happy, you are not fucked up, you are perfect"

Dennis smirked at her optimism "Every woman I've shown my body to turns away and runs in the other direction...no one wants a man that looks like this" he told her softly looking at his body in disgust.

She puts her hand on his chest, tracing little hearts over the fabric "I'm not running"

"You left and didn't come back...where were you?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain, I got lost but then I found myself here to see you again but older and myself the same as I was before with you"

"I waited every day after school...mother didn't like it"

"I'm sorry.." she gets him to cup her cheek.

He stared at her nodding his head slowly "I just missed you" he cried.

"Don't cry, be happy"

He rested his head on her shoulder seeking out her comfort "I just don't want to be this man anymore"

"But..I love this man"

"What, with all my filthy habits and urges and my ugly body" he cried.

"Uh huh..I'm not any better with my daddy issues and how my mind works" she pouts.

"You mean...your like me" 

"Yes.."

Dennis laughed nervously looking at her "I've never been with anyone who's like me before" he told her.

"You been with other girls?" she asks curiously.

Dennis nodded slowly "But they were cruel and manipulative and one of them...tried to rape me like mother did" 

"So you don't like it when a girl does something to you?"

He shrugged "I don't know...she forced me to do things though, then she got mad" he sighed clenching his fists at the memory.

"Would you rather be in control?" she asks, looking up at him with an innocent look on her face.

"Maybe...but I don't want to hurt anybody" he told her shyly.

She begins to take off her clothes as she sways back and forth slowly, staring up at him with a cute grin. "I'll let you"

Dennis groaned as he stared at her naked body "Are you sure you want that?" he whispered feeling his erection getting harder again.

She nods and backs up towards the love seat, slowly sitting down with her thighs apart just enough to see her sweet pussy. Dennis's breathing picked up as he stared, walking towards her like he was in a trance.

"I'm yours" she giggles.

He straddled her kissing her deeply with a moan before kissing her everywhere else.

"Heh that tickles" she laughs.

Dennis smiled softly "You mean that?" he asked her happily feeling his confidence go up a little bit.

"Yes I do" she nuzzles her face against his cheek.

He kissed her again before unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

\---

Suddenly their in a different room and Dennis is sat on a chair looking at these three girls one at a time, his eyes settle on the dark haired girl. "I choose you first" he told her going over to her and grabbing her roughly and taking her outside, she managed to get away from him once and run over to the other girl on a different bed but he managed to get her back. As soon as they were in the other room he tried to get her to dance for him before noticing she was wet as the smell of urine hit him, he yelled like he was in pain as it went all over him and he quickly dragged her back in the other room and slamming the door shut so he could clean up.

Molly watched as he went to the bathroom to strip and wash off, scrubbing at his skin and then getting into some clean clothing. She saw him talking with Patricia a moment.

"Dennis your a fool, what were you thinking?" she chastised him. "I just wanted to see her dance" he told her embarrassed. "Do you want to go back to being alone in the dark? because you are on a very thin line at the moment, pull yourself together" she warned him, Dennis sighed looking in the mirror at himself with resentment.

Molly can be seen now behind him in the mirror. Dennis jumped when she saw her.

She jumps up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms draped over his shoulders. She kisses him deeply with a little moan. "Mmm"

Dennis was hesitant to kiss her back, especially after what Patricia said.

As she continues to kiss him, her hand wanders down his chest and down to his bulge, rubbing on it through his slacks.

Dennis cried when he felt her "Please stop..." he muttered pulling away.

She gets down from being wrapped around his waist and then gets down on her knees in front of him and begins to unbuckle his belt.

Dennis jumps back "Please" he said quietly.

She stands up and takes off her shirt and bra, leaving her in just her little skirt, knee socks and panties. She lets her hair down and shakes her hair back and forth.

"I can't..." he whispered.

She walks up to him and then turns around with her back against his front leaning into him, she sways her body back and forth slowly, she reaches to her side and takes ahold of his hand and lays it on her perky breast "Mm Dennis bear.."

His hand was trembling, one bad move could end up being banned from the light forever "Molly...I can't" he whispered to her.

"You can. Trust me..daddy" she coos.

"I could lose the light, forever" he whimpered.

"You won't, you are in charge fully when your with me"

"But its bad..I'm being bad Molly" 

"Mmm I like it" she slips her panties off.

"I can't be bad anymore Molly" he sighed looking down resenting himself and stepping back.

"I love you" she says softly laying back on the bed.

He stared at her longingly "It hurts" he cried.

"Come to me, please" she holds her hand out.

He sighed giving in walking towards her and laying on the bed next to her "I can't have sex with anyone anymore...I'll lose the light" he told her sadly.

"Then maybe we can just touch each other and other things"

"Nothing sexual" he told her softly laying his head next to her shoulder, he looked so tired and defeated "Patricia said its bad" 

"So, Patricia ain't always right, she's just jealous because she never has hand someone that wanted to sleep with her"

"Its more than that...I've been getting worse" he sighed holding his arms around himself embarrassed.

"And I'm getting desperate" she goes down on him unzipping his pants and taking his cock out, her hand strokes it a little and her tongue touches it.

"Molly wait" he gasped not expecting her to be so forward, it scared him a bit.

She begins to suck and swirl her tongue around the head "Mmm"

"Are you gonna rape me to" he whimpered getting scared.

"This isn't rape..this is me showing my love for you and only you" she continues and moans around him.

He breathed trying to keep his bad memories away and trust her but it was difficult, he groaned holding on to the bed sheets tightly.

She looks up at him "Take control"

He looked at her softly before nodding his head slightly. Molly sits up and bites her lip, wondering what his next move was going to be with her.

He took off her skirt slowly staring down at her body before tearing off his trousers, he was hesitant to take his shirt off still.

"Every inch of you is perfect in my eyes"

He sighed softly unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

She begins to help him with his shirt with a sweet smile on her face "I love you"

"You do?" he questioned her softly as the shirt came off completely, exposing his battle scarred body making him feel exposed and vulnerable.

"Mhm.." she leans forwards a little and kisses his scars sweetly. Dennis sighed leaning into her touch.

She lays his hands on her breasts, getting him to grope and move the pads of his thumbs around her nipples "Do you like them?"

Dennis moaned softly nodding his head slowly, still feeling nervous as he moved his hands on her breasts.

"I'm not making you do this, if you want to stop you can. I want you to do it if you want too"

"I don't want to disappoint you..." he whispered fearfully.

"You won't..do you want to be with me?"

He nodded "I don't want to mess up" he told her quietly, his confidence was so low after everything that had happened to him.

"I trust you" she whispers in his ear 'You are in full control over me and just the thought of that turns me on"

He breathed softly, her voice alone was turning him on "Can I...can I make love to you?" he asked shakily.

"Yes..please do"

Dennis gave her a small smile before straddling her and slipping inside her with a gasp.

"Mmm daddy you feel so good" she mewls, wrapping her legs around him.

"Uhh, its so...." he moaned closing his eyes taking it in, he felt overwhelmed at what he was feeling.

"Uhh uh" she moans and tries not to close her eyes, she wanted to stare up at him, into his intense steely eyes.

He breathed out slowly as he rocked his hips slowly "Molly..." he cried softly.

"Mmm more"

He went faster burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Dennis ooh!" she cries out.

He groaned loudly as he felt himself reaching his climax "That's it cum for me you pathetic excuse of a son" he heard his mothers voice echo in his head making him cry out in pain.

"Look at me Dennis..you're with me now and only me"

Dennis stared at her, her eyes helping him to calm down.

"Kiss me.." she breathes.

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I feel like I'm on a cloud..Floating closer and closer" she bites her lip feeling her climax coming on.

"Me too" he panted.

"Ooh daddy!" she shouts as she cums around him.

He thrusts a few more times before hitting his high. He collapsed on top of her out of breath as he held onto her for dear life, shaking slightly. "Molly?..." he sighed.

"Mhm?"

"Are you okay?..." he asked her softly.

"Yeah..just out of breath" she chuckles lightly "Are you okay?"

"I, I think so" he whispered.

"You were wonderful"

"I was?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she murmurs and licks his lips slowly.

"I, I didn't last very long...I thought you would be disappointed in me" he stammered feeling embarrassed at the fact that he didn't really last that long in his mind.

She kisses him and rubs her thigh up against his still sensitive cock "It's not like we can't do it again"

He moaned at her touch.

**\----**

Molly suddenly woke up, Dennis was sleeping beside her soundly, breathing softly. She smiled at him and held him closer, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before falling asleep next to him.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel ) (Part of the Twisted Dreams series)


	9. Wishing You Were Here PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (The horde has left and has been missing while Elizabeth finds out some news/ Takes place during the events of 'Glass' )

The horde had been missing for awhile now, still being held in that hospital. Meanwhile at home Elizabeth hadn't been feeling very well, she had thrown up quite a few times and was feeling quite weak.

She shakes her head and rubs at her temples trying to focus on her tasks of the day.

Bella saw her and walked over "Momma are you okay?" she asked her.

"I've just been feeling a little weak lately, but I'm sure it's nothing"

"Maybe you should lie down for a while, I can finish the chores for you" she offered.

"You sure baby?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes its fine...its only washing" she smiled.

"Alright, just for awhile though" Elizabeth lays down on the couch and fans herself with a magazine.

Bella got to work and finished up a few hours later, Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the couch so Bella grabbed a blanket and laid down next to her before covering them up in the blanket and falling asleep next to her.

Elizabeth started having a bad dream and begun to whimper in her sleep.

Bella held her close, stroking her hair softly to help calm her down.

"I miss them"

"Shh its okay momma, I'm here for you "Bella shushed her.

Elizabeth hugs Bella bringing her in closer to her, giving her little kisses all over her cheeks, lips and forehead "I love you..and I miss you" she tears up in her sleep.

Bella wipes away her mothers tears tentatively kissing her cheek softly.

Elizabeth wakes up suddenly and tips over the side of the couch and grabs the small trashcan next to the coffee table and gets sick "Ughh"

Bella rubs her back as she recovered.

"I'm sorry.." Elizabeth cries and takes a sig of water.

"Its okay Momma, you can't help it" Bella told her reassuringly hugging her gently.

"I must have come down with something"

"Maybe you should go to the doctors" Bella suggested.

"Yeah.." she gets up from the couch and calls the doctor's office setting up an appointment.

Bella stood up and hugged her tightly "I can go with you if you like momma" she said softly.

"No it's okay sweetheart..your aunt Molly might need help watching the kids. I'll be fine" Elizabeth reassures her.

"Okay, if your sure" she said looking at her feeling concerned.

"I'll be alright, don't you worry" 

\--

Later on at the doctors office, Elizabeth's in a gown sitting up on the exam table waiting for the doctor.

The doctor came in and sat down "Hello Miss Morgan what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Well I haven't been feeling great lately, I've been feeling very weak and been sick a few times"

"Okay, we'll run a few tests and see what's going on" They did a bunch of tests and went off to look at the results. Once he came back into the room with the results he sat down in his seat with a sigh. "Okay, well I'm happy to tell you that you are pregnant, congratulations" he told her.

Elizabeth feels confused "But I can't get pregnant and when I do I always miscarry..are you sure?"

"The results are pretty accurate...we could do an ultrasound if you want to be absolutely certain" he offered.

"Yes please.."

"Okay, just lie back and I'll get it all set up" he told her getting it ready, he put the gel on her belly and moved the ultrasound stick around looking at the screen, suddenly a little bean shape appeared on the screen "There we are, do you see them?" he asked her.

She takes a deep breath with tears forming in her eyes "Yes"

"Looks like they're developing healthily, I can't tell you what the sex is yet but it looks like they're okay" he told her.

"Thank you.." she gets dressed and heads home, the whole time wishing Dennis and others would return.

Bella was playing with Kev and Maggie when Elizabeth came back, they all looked up and the little ones ran over to hug her. "Hey Momma, how did it go?" Bella asked.

"I have been told that.." she gets quiet "That I'm Pregnant"

"What, oh Mom that's amazing" Bella cried happily giving her a hug.

"I just wish he was here" she tears up.

"Shh, I'm sure he knows wherever he is" she told her.

Elizabeth gets a drink and goes to lay down in her room awhile, she kept thinking of him and how much she wanted him home.

A few weeks later after Elizabeth found out the news, it was announced on the television how the horde had been shot and had passed away.

She becomes very weak and stressed after the news, it all came so suddenly. She cries in her room curled up with her pillow. "Oh my darling..my love"

Bella knocked on her door and brought her a tray of food and a cup of water.

Elizabeth's just laying there with her eyes closed and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mom, I brought you some food..." Bella told her softly setting it down on the table next to the bed before sitting down next to her and hugging her slightly.

"Thank you sweetheart.." she sits up some.

"You okay Momma?" she asked.

"Just tired" Elizabeth takes a sip of her drink.

"You gotta eat something momma, you have to look after two of you now" she told her.

"I know.." she huffs and eats some soup slowly and then lays back against the pillows.

Bella's face dropped as she heard Elizabeth huff "I'll, uh...I'll leave you to it" she whispered bowing her head.

"I'm sorry.." she tears up.

"Its okay...I should uhh, I should go" Bella stammered not wanting to fall out with her mother.

"I was snappy when I was pregnant with you..now I'm doing it again but it's because I'm so tired and upset"

"I just wanted to look after you both" Bella sobbed walking towards the door.

"I know hun I'm sorry for snapping at you.."

"I'm sorry, I'll let you rest" Bella sighed.

"I so wish he was here for this all, oh so happy he and the others would be that I finally was able to keep a baby growing" Elizabeth lays down more and pulls the covers up closer to her neck, trying to keep warm.

Bella sighed walking over and laying next to her.

She takes Bella's hand and lays it on her stomach "I hope it keeps growing"

"They will momma I know they will" she told her softly.

Elizabeth snuggles up beside Bella and lays her head on Bella's shoulder, drifting off to sleep. Bella hugs her tightly falling asleep next to her.

\---

Four months pass and Elizabeth's baby was growing well, her belly had grown quite a lot so she now had a baby bump, everyone had been doing their best to look after her and comfort her still, since she was still missing Dennis and the horde. Little did they know that he was on his way home.

Elizabeth had been trying to do chores most of the day so she was worn out, so she went upstairs and took a warm bath to relax, it's warmth felt so good to her tired body. When she gets out, she gets in her nightgown and slips into her soft bed with fresh sheets, she takes a deep breath and reads her book.

Elizabeth fell asleep before long and after a while the door to the house opened and an exhausted Dennis staggered inside and collapsed on the sofa, he had no strength to climb upstairs at all.

She woke up an hour later from a nightmare, tears running down her face, she couldn't go back to sleep, so she heads down stairs carefully and into the kitchen and puts the kettle on for some tea. The loud whistle comes 5 minutes later from the kettle being done.

Dennis was still sleeping soundly on the sofa until he heard the whistling of the kettle, he tried to get up but his muscles ached too much for him to move so he just stayed where he was.

Elizabeth begins to cry, leaning over the sink. She felt so drained "Whhhyyy?!!" she cries loudly, everything was starting to hit her, all the stress of losing her husband/'s and now this pregnancy that could end at any minute due to the fact she's lost 3 already..it was all taking a toll on her body.

Dennis hears her and tries his best to get up only managing to fall on the floor with a grunt. Suddenly The Beast takes over and manages to walk over to their beloved wife, he leaned on the door frame feeling tired from their journey home as he watched her. "Elizabeth" he sighed. 

She looks up and walks to him the best she could and falls in his arms hugging him tight "My Darling..." she cries softly.

He held her close leading her to the sofa so they could sit down next to each other "My Elizabeth" he purred.

"I've missed you so much" she cries.

"We missed you too...you smell different my love" he told her looking at her concerned.

"Is it bad?"

"No, you smell like...like when you had Bella growing inside you...but it can't be" he said softly looking at her guiltily for bringing up a sensitive subject.

She takes his hand and guides it up her nightgown, laying it on her small belly "I've made it 4 months"

He glanced down at her belly, he could feel the bump underneath his hand the sign that she was carrying another life inside her. "My wife, this is wonderful" he said with a small smile "But how?..." he asked softly.

"It must had been right before you left "

"They're growing strong" he told her softly.

"Is it? she asks with strain in her voice.

"Yes, they have their mother's strength" he assured her.

"I'm struggling to hold on to it, my body feels so drained" she tears up, putting her face in her hands.

He held her close "Do you want the child?" he asked her seriously staring at her intently.

"Of course I do"

"Then we will do everything in our power to make sure they come into this world" he promised, kissing her softly.

"I'm scared for both of us"

"Why my love?" he asked her giving her comforting kisses.

Mm" she gets distracted from thought a moment but then looks worried "I'm afraid that one of us will die or even both of us"

He paused and looked at her defiantly "I won't let that happen" he told her stubbornly a fire burned in his eyes as he said that, almost like he was ready to challenge anyone who dared to defy him.

"I haven't found out what the baby is yet"

"What are you hoping for?" he asked her curiously.

"I would take either but I also always wanted to give you a son" she says getting down on her knees in front of him, holding his hand.

"Whatever it is, we will love it and look after it no matter what" he smiled at her.

I have to admit something... I was jealous that Molly got to give you a son before I could, I had planed to because I knew Molly wasn't ready to have a child but then it happened and she did, I felt like a failure and unworthy of you..of your love"

"Elizabeth, my wife, my love, you have never been unworthy of my love, we knew how difficult it would be for you to get pregnant but we never judged you for it, it was you that stole our hearts and you alone we wanted to be with, we never wanted to force you into the situation where you felt like you had to bare us children, we will love you no matter what happens" he told her cupping her face and kissing her again.

"What kind of queen am I if I can't give you that, a boy to carry on your name, your strength, your legacy in this world?" she cries.

"Its not about the name, our blood is what matters most my queen" 

"So you won't be upset if it wasn't a boy?"

"Never, our daughters name may change but their blood is still ours" 

Elizabeth gets in his lap and kisses him deeply "I love you"

"I love you too my queen" he sighed contentedly kissing her back "The others will be pleased to hear the news I'm sure" he grinned before laying them both on the sofa and wrapping them up in blankets and pillows.

She snuggles up to him, nuzzling his cheek.

He placed a hand on her belly smiling down at it "I love them already" he purred.

"What happened to you?"

"I got shot..." he sighed not saying anymore.

"Did it heal alright?" she asks looking at his chest and then lower to see the wound.

"Eventually, yes" 

She kisses her hand and lays it gently over the scar on his stomach. He held her hand softly staring down at the wound.

Her hand then slides down lower into his pants, running her fingers lightly in a teasing way along his shaft "I'm so glad your home"

"Uhh, its good to be home" he moaned his hips bucking at her touch.

She slips her nightgown up over her head and throws it on the floor, showing her bare body to him "My darlings"

He kissed her deeply with a moan squeezing her breasts "I don't want to do anything to rough, I don't want to hurt the baby" 

"I'll tell you if it feels like to much okay?" she warmly smiles.

He nodded kissing her again before straddling her and thrusting into her.

"Mmm I missed this, I missed you"

"Uhh, I missed you too my queen" he groaned moving inside her slowly, trying not to hurt either her or the baby. She sweetly moans in his ear as she holds onto him.

He went a little bit faster and kissed her neck.

They make love for a good half hour and it feels heavenly, Elizabeth feels like she's floating on a cloud. She moans and cries out each name **((not Hedwig's lol ))** suddenly hitting her climax "Ooh oh baby!"

He came with her and panted heavily as he collapsed on near her.

"Welcome home" she giggles.

He chuckled softly, kissing her again gently and then kissing her stomach "I love you both so much, I won't let anything happen to you" he promised. 

**\---**

A few more months later and Elizabeth was heavily pregnant at this point, Dennis had been looking out for her and was concerned about how weak she was and the lack of energy she had, the baby was clearly taking a toll on her.

She was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of fruit.

Dennis was doing the dishes and keeping an eye on her. She tries to get up, bracing her hand on the table.

"Its okay, I got you" he said softly holding her hand to steady her.

"I was just trying to get a drink out of the fridge"

"Okay" he nodded helping her toward the fridge knowing she wouldn't like it if he did it for her.

She gets her drink and points at the stairs "Okay upstairs to the bedroom babe"

He smiled picking her up carefully and carrying her upstairs to their room, laying her on the bed joining her after. He laid next to her, laying a hand on her belly. The baby suddenly kicks making her jump a little because it caught her off guard.

"Shh its alright, they're just kicking" Dennis shushed her.

"Yeah they just do it when I'm not expecting it"

He chuckled, kissing her softly "Hey little one, you need to stop scaring mommy like that" he cooed to her belly making the baby kick again.

"They kicked hard enough that I saw the form of the bottom of their foot under my skin" she shakes her head, smirking.

Dennis laughed at that "I'm so happy you are pregnant again" he grinned at her.

"I'm happy that you're happy that I am, I wanted this so much for you for so long and now it's really happening" she takes his hand in hers.

"We've been waiting so long for this haven't we" he said starting to get tearful.

"Yes.. but not without heartbreak" she whispers sadly.

Dennis hugged her tightly "I'm sure our little ones are up there smiling at you right now Lizzy, they have the strongest momma in the world" he told her sincerely.

She hugs him and kisses him deeply "Mmm my sweet love"

"My Elizabeth" he purred kissing her back lovingly "Are you feeling okay though...not too weak or anything?" he asked her.

"Naps seem to help somewhat. I'm just always worried about, what if I lose the baby either before or after it's born..that fear won't leave me. I just wish I could relax about it and really enjoy being pregnant like I did with Bella"

"We won't let anything happen to you or the little one" he promised.

She lays her head on his shoulder "I'm so blessed to have you and the others in my life. I love you Dennis"

"I love you too Elizabeth, more than anything" he whispered with a smile placing a hand on her belly again "We can't wait to see you little one" he sighed happily.

"Oh my did you feel that kick?"

"Yeah that was a big one" he gasped.

"Baby must hear you" she giggles.

"Ooh I can tell your gonna be a handful kiddo" he chuckled resting his head on her belly. Elizabeth suddenly falls still, her head leaning back on the pillows, she had fallen asleep on him.

Dennis sighed kissing her stomach again "Goodnight little one, try not to keep Mommy up tonight" he whispered before holding Elizabeth close and falling asleep next to her.

Later on, Molly came in the door downstairs with some bags and Elizabeth had been sleeping for hours.

Dennis had been holding her watching her sleep, stroking her hair.

"Anyone home?" Molly shouts.

"We're upstairs baby" Dennis shouts back, Elizabeth didn't even stir since she was in too much of a deep sleep.

"I got dinner" Molly says as she stands in the doorway now.

"Okay, I'm on my way" he told her shaking Elizabeth's arms "Baby wake up, Molly's got dinner" he whispered.

She turns over on her side and continues to sleep. Molly giggles "Just let her rest, it's not like it's going to get cold"

"Okay" he sighs kissing her head and getting up following Molly downstairs.

When they get in the kitchen, Molly gets the drinks out "I got subs and chips"

"Oh good" he smiled.

"Yeah I thought you'd be tired of Chinese food" she smiles back.

He chuckled "Thank you baby" he said kissing her softly.

She kisses him back and jumps up wrapping her arms around his neck "Mmm"

He leaned her against the worktop kissing her all over "I love you baby" he whispered "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm neglecting you for the baby and Elizabeth" 

"I understand"

He smiled kissing her again "I'm so excited" 

Molly reaches down and rubs on his bulge through his slacks "Not yet, you aren't" she giggles.

He smirked kissing her softly and She makes that cute little giggle he likes so much.

"Your turning me on soo much Molly" he whispers.

"So I guess you were lying about being excited huh?" she jokes.

"To tell you the truth, I am so many emotions right now I don't even know what I am" he chuckled.

"Lets eat then I'll put on my old cheer outfit" she winks at him. He started panting at what she said nodding his head eagerly.

They eat their subs, which was pretty yummy as Molly described it.

Once they were finished they went upstairs and Dennis kissed her deeply taking her clothes off slowly. "I love you baby" he whispered kissing her body.

She giggles "I love you too my big strong sexy man"

He groaned as he stripped down. 

She goes to the closet and gets in a box, getting out her cheer outfit. She slips it on but not the mini shorts and puts her hair up in a high ponytail. "I'm sure it doesn't look as good on me as it did then, does it?" she asks with a pout.

Dennis looked her up and down hungrily "No...it looks better" he moaned feeling his erection getting bigger.

"Really?" she looks down at herself.

"I'll say...your as beautiful as the day I met you" 

Molly hugs him tight "I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Now that this new baby is coming and Elizabeth will need your help..will I need to do the same thing to have the same respect and attention from you, So you won't think I'm just second?" she asks looking down at the floor.

"What...you mean have another baby, no Molly you don't have to do that if you don't want to...look if you start feeling like you're being neglected please let me know, I don't want you to feel like you need a baby to get my attention...I'd want you to have one because you want to" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry I don't want to sound selfish or even be it..it's just..I've heard you talk to Lizzy and you telling her she's all that matters and I know she's the queen bee around here"

"I know I'm sorry...I just...we've been trying for ages to get another baby and honestly we were starting to give up hope and all of a sudden we have this one chance to be parents again...the truth is, I'm really worried about Elizabeth...she hides it well but she has been feeling really weak lately, I'm worried about what could happen when she has to give birth" he said softly.

Molly sits down on the end of the bed, rubbing at the back of her neck "I shouldn't have been selfish and brought this up, especially now when you already have so much on your plate"

"No I understand I do...I just don't want to lose another baby again...little one outside isn't the only one I've lost" he told her with a haunted look.

"I know...I'm sorry. I should have stepped up and had another baby so Lizzy wouldn't have too, but I'm to chicken to do it again"

"No it's not your fault or job to just be a mother all the time...little one hurt more but the first one I lost, I would never have been able to look at them without feeling the pain I had to go through for them to even exist...I'm glad she got rid of it, it wouldn't have been right at all" he sighed looking down guiltily.

"You never seem to mention her 3rd ever, David's child" after saying that she regrets it right away.

"I would have loved them like I did ours but I wouldn't be able to look at them the same way...but that one isn't the worst one I never told you mother got pregnant again after she...raped me" he stammered. 

"You, you mean your mother was going to have your baby?" she asks, confused.

He nodded slowly "She kept it long enough to get the ultrasound, she took the scan home and showed me...then she told me she aborted it straight after...I thought it was someone else's but on her death bed she told me the truth" 

"Omg..that's so cruel, I'm so sorry" she cries and hugs him.

"It's okay... I would have been too young to look after them and she would have abused them probably worse than she did me so it hurts but I'm glad that they weren't born into the world I was living in, I wouldn't have lived with myself if something happened to them" he sighed.

"Why does our pasts have to be so messed up and now our futures uncertain?"

"I don't know baby...but I know if I wasn't who I used to be I would never have found you" he whispered kissing her softly.

"And I love you no matter what" he replied laying her down on the bed. They made love for the next hour or so before falling asleep next to each other.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 )  
> (This story only in this novel )


	10. Wishing You Were Here PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (The horde has left and has been missing while Elizabeth finds out some news/ Takes place during the events of 'Glass' and after ) (No sex just family fluff! )

**The next day..** Elizabeth had seen that Dennis was asleep and she didn't want to wake him or Molly so she slowly walks to her bathroom and gets in the shower, she sits down on this small bathing chair Dennis got her, so she wouldn't get tried standing. She gets some shampoo in her hand and begins to wash her hair.

Dennis stayed asleep hearing the shower turn on.

As Elizabeth just finishes up and turns off the water, getting out to dry off, she feels some pain. That's when she realizes what just happened "Oh my..." she manages to walk down the hallway "Dennis?"

"Yeah baby" he says softly.

She stands in the doorway "I'm having the baby.."

Dennis jumped out of bed and carried her to the car and drove to the hospital.

Elizabeth's resting for now in her bed, they're trying to hold her birth off as long as they can due to the fact the baby is a month early then the real due date. The doctor had come in saying he would give her a drug that will hold it off and if it doesn't work he will do a c section to get the baby out and helped fast.

Dennis sat with her holding her hand gently, he was shaking as he tried not to panic too much.

"It will be okay love" she reassures him. He nodded kissing her hand softly.

"Did you call Bella and tell her what's going on?"

"Yeah she knows" he whispered softly.

"I really hope this stuff will keep the baby from being born for at least awhile then it will have time to grow some more... I don't want it to have problems" she says worriedly.

"We'll be okay Lizzy I promise" he told her softly.

"I love you my sweet love" she says with a smile.

"I love you too liz, no matter what" he whispered giving her a small smile trying to stay calm for her sake.

The doctor is able to keep her from having contractions and be able to keep the baby in her for at least a week, but she gets worn out from it all and told the doctor she was ready to get the baby delivered and he agreed. They get Elizabeth prepped for surgery and get her to lay down on the table and they add the screen divider just below her chest, so she didn't need to watch the actual surgery being done. "Are you ready Ms. Morgan?" the doctor asks, Elizabeth nods her head yes and looks over at Dennis which he was allowed to sit in a folding chair next to her but his view was also blocked of the surgery. "Alright I'm going to start now, you shouldn't feel anything, so don't worry" the doctor says.

Dennis held her hand tightly giving her a reassuring look "I love you baby" he whispered softly stroking her hair. 

"I love you too " About five minutes later the doctor pulls out the baby and holds it up so Dennis and Elizabeth can see it, it cries "Congratulations, it's a girl"

Dennis cried as he saw her for the first time.

The nurse rushes her over to the table to clean her up and get her hooked up to Iv's because she was small, the doctor goes back to Elizabeth to get clean her womb of everything else before closing the wound.

Dennis felt exhausted suddenly, all of the stress hitting him at once.

While the doctor cleans the wound, he feels something else "What..oh my" he gasps.

Dennis heard him "What is it doctor?" He asked. 

The doctor smiles widely "Well look at you..you must have been hiding" he says softly, Elizabeth gets a confused look on her face "What is it?"

They both hear a tiny whine "Congratulations you have a son also" the doctor grins "Twins in fact, this little man must have been hiding behind his sister and that's why he wasn't detected on the ultrasound" he waves for Dennis to stand and sneak a peek.

Dennis cried softly as he heard the news "Thanks doc" he whispered with tears flooding down his face.

Their son is a bit smaller then their daughter and he looks fragile and he's only whines some and doesn't seem to cry loudly like the girl does. The nurse takes him and gets him cleaned up and on Iv's also like his sister.

Dennis walks over to see his babies "Hey little ones you just rest now alright, mommy and dadda are with you" he comforted them, he started to hum and it seems to soothe them a bit.

An hour later, Elizabeth and Dennis fell asleep, with him in the chair and her in the bed, The doctor comes in and takes a deep breath before rubbing on Dennis's shoulder to wake him "Mr. Smith?" ***His fake last name***

Dennis woke up and looked up at him "Yeah doc" he murmured.

"May I speak with you in private?"

Dennis nodded getting up and walking away with him "What's the matter doctor?...is it little man?" He panicked knowing how frail he looked.

"I'm sorry but..no, it's your little girl, she, we thought for sure she be the one with less problems but...I'm sorry to tell you this but she has passed away in her sleep" The doctor tells him with a sadden look on his face.

Dennis breathed in deeply "May I see her...to say goodbye" he whispered familiar tears in his eyes.

"Alright.. we haven't taken her down to the.. well she's still in her crib" The doctor leads him into the room where the baby girl lays and is wrapped up in a blanket, her face is pale and her lips have already turned a light shade of blue.

"I'm so sorry little one, this wasn't what we wanted for you...we waited nine months to see you and now your gone, we'll always love you our precious baby" he whispered softly stroking her cheek as tears fell down his face, he gave her a tiny kiss before turning to the doctor "make sure little man doesn't end up the same way...I don't think we can take having another loss in the family" he told him quietly.

"Would you like to see him?"

He nodded his head slowly as he turned away he heard a little cry from her crib, he looks around and saw his little girl struggling for breath but clearly trying to fight for one. "Doc look...she's breathing" he gasped.

The doctor rushes over to her and hooks her up on a breathing machine to help her. He also gets the nurse in the room to help. "I need you to clear the room awhile, so we can work on her. Your sons down the hall to your right"

He nodded walking towards his son "Please let her be alright" he prays.

His son is in his crib and he's hooked up to Iv's and other things, with tiny tubes going up his nose to help with breathing.

"Hey little man, your gonna be okay Dadda's gonna stay with you always, you're so strong just like your momma and I'm not giving up on you not now or ever" he whispered to him stroking his head comfortingly.

The baby's eyes open a few moments and close again.

"Yeah I saw you looking at me" he smiled tickling his chin. The tiniest smile appears on his little lips briefly.

"Your gonna be okay little man, I know you will be" he whispered kissing his head softly.

The doctor finally gets the little girl stable and has her on close watch. Elizabeth wakes up later on and feels hungry, the nurse gets her a tray of food and sets it up on her sliding table in front off her. Dennis had fallen asleep next to their son, he really meant that he wasn't going to leave him and hadn't left his side since.

A week passes by and the babies have gotten stronger, everyday Elizabeth was down in the nursery room to feed them both and even gets to hold them, rocking them softly "Dennis?"

"Yeah Lizzy" he whispered looking at her with a small smile as she held her babies.

"Remember a long while back that I told you if I ever had your son I would name him after you?"

He smiled tearfully nodding his head slowly.

"Well I'm keeping that promise, he's 'Dennis Kevin Crumb'" she smiles.

"Oh Lizzy...thank you" he cried hugging her softly "that's one name sorted...what shall we call our little lady?" He asked smiling down at her daughter.

"Marie Lynn Crumb"

He smiled at the name "I love it" he told her happily.

"I'm glad you approve" she looks down at their babies and whispers softly "My sweet Lil Dennis and Marie"

"Our little miracles" he sighed.

"I love them and I love you"

"I love you all too" he whispered kissing them all softly "I haven't told Bella or Molly about you two yet, maybe we should wait until we go home make it a surprise" he smiled.

"A surprise it is then" she laughs.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	11. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( high school flashback - Elizabeth just loves her Maintenance man )

It was a rainy day which would make anyone being stuck in school either sleepy or even very bored. Elizabeth had just gotten out of one of her many classes and she had also gotten detention for the end of the day because she had been caught earlier in the day drawing hearts with a marker in the Girls bathroom on a stull wall. 

Dennis was cleaning the hearts off the wall after everyone had left the school.

She comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his strong torso, hugging him from behind "Hey you sexy stud.." she coos softly.

"Mmm, hey" he replied looking up at her to kiss her "I assume you had something to do with this" he told her pointing at the hearts on the wall.

"Maybe..what of it?" she asks in a teasing voice.

"Well guess who's had to stay here and clean up after you" he pouts pretending to be upset about it.

"Eh you like it because you know I end up helping you any way's" she smirks.

Dennis chuckled turning to kiss her deeply "I missed you today" he murmured.

"I've missed you too" she kisses him back, "I could watch you work all the time because you look good when your muscles are moving and flexing under your clothing..makes me hot"

"I saw you running today...I can't tell you how much it turned me on" he breathed feeling his cock get hard as he thought about it.

"Oh really.." she giggles "Well maybe next time I'll have to run naked just for you then"

"Mmm, yes please" he moaned kissing her over and over, his hands going over to lift her shirt up.

She lets him lift her shirt "Glad I started buying bras that unhook in the front" she says as she unhooks it making her nice big breasts bounce out slightly.

He breathed out shakily as he stared at them and went to touch them.

"I love it when you touch me baby" she bites her lip.

He leaned in and kisses them before licking and sucking on her nipples "I love you" he whispered.

"Mmm I love you too"

"I really want you" he whispered like he was telling her a secret.

"In here?" she asks like she's appalled at the idea.

"I'm sorry...I can't help it your turning me on so much" he moaned looking down at his erection.

"I'm surprised at you because the bathroom isn't the cleanest place in the world to have sex you know?" she teases.

"I cleaned it...twice, it should be clean" he told her.

She laughs and slides her panties off, she then lifts her leg up and hooks it up over his hip and holds onto his shoulders.

Dennis groaned kissing her deeply unbuckling his pants and sliding them down quickly.

She pushes down onto his shoulders with her hands, sliding her body up and then relaxing downwards again to get his cock to slide up into her "Happy now?"

"Mmm, yeah uhh" he moaned rocking his hips slowly.

"Ride me against the wall" she instructs him.

He grinned thrusting into her deeply pinning her to the wall.

"Ooh Dennis.." she mewls.

He kisses her deeply as he picks up the pace.

She moans in his mouth, trying not to be to loud.

"Lizzy...I'm getting close already" he moaned.

"Ooh baby..mm give it to me" she begs.

He went faster panting as he got closer "Liz, I'm gonna..uhh" he groaned as he came inside her holding onto her tightly.

"Oh my darling.. I love you so"

"I love you too" he sighed breathing heavily as he recovered from his high.

She just wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him for what seems like forever.

He kisses her back with the same amount of passion "You should get detention more often" he smirked.

"Mmm I think I will" she chuckles.

**End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 )  
> (This story only in this novel )


	12. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Barry/Kevin X My Oc Olivia Honey / My Oc Elizabeth * ( Dennis needs some good advice and Kevin's the only one that can give it to him )

Dennis had gotten a message from Olivia earlier during the day when he was at work, saying she had a surprise for him at her house which was making him excited. He drove to hers as fast as he could and rang the doorbell.

She answers the door, smiling "Hey stud...took you long enough" she jokes.

He walked inside before leaning into kiss her deeply forcing her against the wall "What's this surprise you mentioned hmm?" he asked between kisses already starting to get hard for her, Olivia always seemed to be able to get him in that state instantly.

"Hm, well I made dinner...but it kind of got burnt, sooo I ordered take out"

"Mmm, order too much again did we?" he smirked his hand travelling down to her leg lifting it up to his waist.

"Well I also ordered you and here you are" she chuckles and kisses his neck, nuzzling it softly.

He moaned moving his hips slowly "I really want you" he whispered.

"You always want me" she kisses him deeply "Question is, where do you want me?"

"Anywhere...everywhere" he said excitedly.

"Oh just thought of a place we haven't tried.." she takes his hand leading him into the living room to the couch where she strips down to her panties "Come here stud"

Dennis tears off his shirt running over to her, kissing her deeply as he rested on top of her.

"Ooh someone's eager"

"Uh huh" he moaned eagerly his hands tearing off her panties.

"Maybe I should tease you some then.." she takes ahold of his erection and moves it to her pussy, teasing him by rubbing the head of it up and down her slick opening slowly but not letting him enter it yet. "Mmm do you want it?"

"Uhh...yees yes I do" he groans.

She releases him and her hand comes up to her mouth where she sucks on a few of her fingers "Mm yummy" she giggles.

Dennis wastes no time sinking his cock into her pussy with a groan "Uhh that feels much better" he told her.

She moves her hips in circles "Ooh Dennis.."

He went faster and deeper inside her all of his muscles flexing as he moved inside her, he was in really good shape.

"Mmm fuck! ooh.." she moans and digs her finger nails into his shoulder blades as he moved.

He went down and sucked on her breasts as he continued pounding into her "Mmm your so beautiful" 

"Mmm Flatterer" she bites her lip.

He grinned kissing her deeply feeling his climax coming "I'm getting close..." he moaned.

"So am I baby.."

"Cum for me baby" he whispered to her nipping her ear lobe.

"Mmm ffff....." she hisses as she climaxes, gripping onto him tighter.

He thrusted into her a few more times and came inside her with a deep groan. Olivia gives him a kiss and smiles "Hungry?" she laughs.

Dennis chuckled a small grin on his face "I could eat" he nodded before kissing her again.

She gets up and slips her shirt and panties back on "You know..I could have made a joke about that"

"I'm surprised you didn't" he smirked admiring her as she got dressed.

The doorbell rang and the food came, so they eat in kitchen area on stools at the island "These noodles are great" she says sucking one into her mouth with a smirk.

"Mmm it's delicious" he agreed smiling at her.

"Sex seems to make me hungry, must be all those burnt off calories" she chuckles. 

"Yeah me too" he agreed "How have you been since you moved in here?" he asked her.

"Kind of bored actually.. To tell you the truth there's certain things I kind of miss about what I used to do and get" 

"Well you can always call me you know baby" he tells her holding her hand.

"I know, I guess I got so used to living mostly in that hotel that I'm not used to being at home type girl now" she sighs deeply. "I almost miss it.."

"Would you go back?" he asked her seriously.

"Do you want a drink? Because I definitely need one" she gets in one of the cabinets getting out a bottle of liquor. Obviously ignoring his question.

"Okay" he said softly grabbing two glasses. 

As she tries to open the bottle her hands are shaking slightly.

Dennis places a hand on hers gently, looking up at her "It's okay" he whispered.

"Is it, is it really okay to be slightly wanting to go back to that.. the sex, the gifts, etc?"

"Shh, if it's what you want its not for me to judge you...I just want you to be happy" he told her bringing her in for a hug.

"Yeah but I know you just want me for yourself..I don't want to disappoint you"

"I love you no matter what" he told her kissing her softly "Do what makes you happy" he whispered kissing her again.

"You make me happy..mm" she wraps her arms around him.

He smiled leaning his head on hers "I'm yours no matter what" he told her.

"You already have a lot more..why in the world would you want me too?"

"Because I like making you happy" he told her sincerely lifting her hand up to kiss it.

She takes his hand, lifting it up to her lips to kiss his fingers.

"Mmm, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked her softly.

"You could take me up on that joke I made earlier" she smirks.

"If that's what you want" he smiled his hands going down to take off her panties.

After her panties are off she takes him upstairs to her bedroom so they can get comfy on her bed.

Dennis wastes no time going down on her licking and sucking her pussy.

Olivia grabs at the blankets "Ooh Dennis.." 

He moaned deeply, sucking on her harder as his hands held her body down softly.

"Get up here and fuck me like you mean it" she says stern voice but giggles after.

Dennis shivered hearing her stern voice as he comes up to kiss her and takes off his slacks, teasing her entrance, moving his cock slowly across it "I like it when you get all authoritative" he told her huskily.

"I was going to say the same thing about you" she chuckles and kisses his neck.

"Mmm, have you ever been in charge before?" he asked her.

"Yes lots of times..when they wanted it" she looks away in deep thought.

"Be in charge now, I want to experience it" he told her wanting to make her feel better.

"It wasn't really a big deal, what I did was just stuff they asked of me"

"I'm asking" he whispers kissing her softly.

"Well what do you want?"

"Take me over, do whatever you want to me, fuck me, tie me to the bed, whatever you want" he tells her.

"I thought you only trusted Elizabeth to do that to you" she laughs.

"I trust you too" he says "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think I could handle it"

"Alright.. lay down on your back"

He did what she said laying down on the bed.

She kisses around on his chest and licks at it, biting at it lightly. He moaned softly as she did.

She nibbles on each side of his neck playfully, moaning in his ear "You like that?"

"Mmm yeah I do" he murmured lifting his head up more to expose more of his neck.

She stops and just looks into his eyes "I've never been the lovely dovey type and you know that...but" she stops mid sentence trying to find the right words.

Dennis lifted his head up to look at her "But what..." 

"I just want you to.." she lays down on top of him, facing him still, with her face in the crook of his neck and she reaches around and takes his arms to get them to wrap around her "Just hold me.."

Dennis nodded holding her close to him kissing her softly.

"I really hate feeling like I'm disappointing you" she sighs sadly.

"Your not and you never have" he whispered to her "what's brought this up?" He asked rubbing his hands up her back.

"I've been confused ever since I stopped with my old ways.. just normal things are confusing now to me..I don't know how to feel" she starts to tear up and she had never been like that before at least not in front of him.

"Shh, it's alright, it's just gonna take some time for you to adjust that's all...would it help if I stayed a few days?" He offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that..you have a family at home to tend too, it would be selfish of me to even ask"

"I'm sure if I explained the situation they'd understand, they care about you too you know"

"They really shouldn't, I'm not part of the family, I'm just a girl you sleep with sometimes" she sighs.

"Well we made you apart of the family we thought it would help you not feel so lonely" he told her.

"Don't you mean you, you made me part of your family?" she raises a brow at him.

"What makes you think it was just me?" 

"Because I get the feeling that Molly and Elizabeth doesn't really care for me and only puts up with me because of you" she admits.

Dennis kissed her head softly "They do care about you baby I promise" 

"Yea...have you ever really asked them though?"

Dennis sighed softly "I'm gonna call them, tell them I'm staying here for a while" he told her kissing her again.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm sure it will be fine" he assured her.

"If you so, I'm going to hop in the shower while you call them" she tells him getting up and going in her bathroom.

Dennis got up and grabbed his phone, calling Elizabeth.

\---

( **Ring Ring** )

Little Maggie answers the phone **"Hi who's dis?"** she asks in her little voice.

**"Hey Maggie how you doing huh?"**

**"Hi Dadda.."**

**"Maggie where's Mommy?"** he asked her.

**"She out catchin fireflies wit Kev"** she replies.

**"Okay, can you put her on the phone, or aunt Molly if she's around?"**

**"Okie"** you hear her yell **"Momma, dadda on the phone!",** Elizabeth runs back into the house and picks it up **"Hello?"**

**"Hey baby you okay?"**

**"Yes, where are you? I missed you at dinner"**

**"I'm at Olivia's she's not been feeling great"** he sighed.

There's a long pause on the phone **"Oh..that's to bad. Are you coming home soon?, I made a pie"**

**"Look Lizzy she's been feeling a bit lonely and depressed so I might stay with her a few days if that's okay"** he replied.

**"Okay..if that's what you want, I mean it's not like you have anything better to do here anyways, so have a good time, night"**

**"Liz..is everything okay?, if it's about Olivia, I'm not replacing you or Molly or the kids...she's just been feeling a bit down recently, I just want to make sure she's okay"**

**"Yes, yes of course everything's fine, you be with her in the that quiet house with no distractions to do what you want with her"** she tells him in a rushed tone. **"Well I need to get off the phone, our babies are waiting for me to put them to bed"**

**"Okay tell them I said goodnight....and about this, I can tell your upset you speak too quickly when your upset, I'll make it up to you I promise it's just I've never seen her so down before, please understand for me"**

**"Goodnight Dennis, Love you"** she hangs up.

- **End of call.**

\----

Dennis sighed sitting back on the bed.

"Dennis, you coming in?" Olivia calls from the shower.

"Yeah give me a second" he called back, he sent Elizabeth a quick message **"I'm sorry, I still love you Lizzy"** He sent the message before getting in the shower with Olivia.

Olivia gives him a slow passionate kiss "Mmm"

Dennis kissed her back deeply leaning her back against the tiles.

"How do you want me?" she whispers in his ear.

He grinned pushing his body against hers pinning her to the wall "How's this?" he asked.

"Anyway with you is good to me, you know that" she coos.

He grinned kissing her deeply as he slipped inside her.

She lifts her leg up more to help him be able to move better on her "Right there..ooh" she moans.

He went faster on her, really pounding into her as he kissed and nipped her neck.

"I really like this side of you a lot.." she says as she holds onto his shoulders.

"You do?" he breathed feeling close already.

"Oh yea..yea I do mmm"

"I'm getting so close" he whispered groaning deeply.

She suddenly pushes him back a bit making him slide out of her, she goes down on her knees and pumps his cock until he cums on her breasts and neck, she licks him clean and stands up with a grin on her face.

Dennis looked at her with a look of surprise which turns into a grin "Well that was a pleasant surprise" he chuckled.

"Yeah but look at the naughty mess you made.." she points at her chest with a pout.

"Well it's a good job we're in the shower then" he told her grabbing a loofa sponge and wiping her clean before rubbing soap on her.

She can't help but chuckle and moan as he's rubbing her with the sponge.

"There all clean" he smiled.

"Mmm not a bad job I must say.." she teases him.

"Sometimes being OCD is a gift" he chuckled.

"You can clean me anytime, I don't mind" she smiles and kisses his face.

"Sounds good to me" he smiled at her leading her out the shower and into bed where she fell asleep in his arms. As she slept he checked to see if Elizabeth had messaged back.

\--

Message back says **"Lizzy went to bed, she seemed sad. What's going on?"**

Dennis sighed texting back **"Olivia's feeling down, I offered to stay with her a few days just to help her"**

**"You mean..sleep with her too, right?"**

**"I have yes..."** he texts **.**

**"How's that helping her?"**

**"She's just lonely and depressed...I think I just help her with it, I'm sorry if I've upset you"** he texts.

**"Mom misses you when your not here, you have upset her mostly"** Bella texts back making it obvious it was her talking to him.

**"I'll make it up to her...I promise"**

**"Well I hope so.."** she texts back **"Goodnight"**

**"Goodnight xxx"**

\---

Olivia shifts in her sleep now spooning with him. Dennis smiles kissing her neck softly, falling asleep next to her. The next day he was busy in the kitchen making her breakfast while she was still asleep. He had messaged Elizabeth again hoping she would get in touch.

\--

She finally texts **"Does the other's know your with Olivia?"**

**"No"** he answered.

**"Well I miss them also"** she texts.

**"I'm sorry"**

\---

"You should be sorry.." Elizabeth suddenly is in the kitchen doorway leaning against it, wearing a silky black long dress that is tight in the right places and lose flowing on the others, her hair all in black curls, red lipstick like she used to wear when she first met him.

"I'm just tryin to help her out, I've never seen Olivia so upset" he whimpered to her looking her up and down.

"I already took care of her" she bites her lip.

"What?..."

She lifts her hand and it has blood on it, she sucks on her fingers slowly "Mmm she was oh so tasty.."

Dennis gasped stepping away from her fearfully "What...have you done?" he cried.

"Only what I had to, to keep what's mine.. you are mine, aren't you my love?" she asks walking towards him.

Dennis was shaking backing away from her feeling like a scared little boy again.

She slips a hand into the top of her dress and rubs on her breast "Mmm come to me"

"You killed her..." he whined looking at her with sheer terror.

"Yes but I would never hurt you...you know that" she reaches out to him.

He flinched away his skin started burning at her touch and he cried in pain.

"Please come to me my darling.." she slips off her dress leaving her fully naked "Touch me"

"You hurt me" he cried starting to panic as his skin started to blister, he unbuttoned his shirt to look at it.

"Stop being afraid and it will stop happening"

Dennis shook with fear "Your like her...your just like momma...always jealous, taking away someone important to me, your like her" he repeated.

"Wasn't I enough for you, what about my feelings baby.. you didn't seem to care about how lonely I was and hurt" she looks down.

"I do care...I just wanted to make Olivia happy, she looks so sad" he cried curling up into a ball, still afraid of her.

"I even gave you children..out of my womb" she puts her hands on her stomach "It's because she's younger and hasn't bared a child isn't it, that's why you run to her..is that what you really want?"

"No...I just like making you all happy...it makes me feel complete" he sobbed "I just want to help you all because it makes me feel like it makes up for all the bad things I've done...I just want to make people happy" he whined feeling so small and helpless around her.

She suddenly is dressed in her high school gym outfit, a little white t shirt and mini red shorts, she looks younger even and they're in the girls locker room, she smiles brightly and licks her lips, she does that come here with her finger.

He walks over to her cautiously "You hate me don't you?" he sighed not looking at her directly.

She smiles and throws her arms over his shoulders and kisses him deeply "Mm"

His skin tingled at her touch but he tried ignoring it "Please change back to your old self...I don't want the fact that your younger to be used against me" he whispered pulling away.

"Don't I feel good this way, huh?" she asks, taking his hands and placing them on her ass cheeks.

"No...your trying to trick me again" he yelled backing away from her again.

"Nah uh" she sticks her tongue out at him, she turns around slowly and bends over and comes back up again, moving her hips back and forth in those small red shorts.

"Stop it...I won't be hurt by you again" he walked away feeling the burning on his skin hurting again "I just wanted to make someone happy...why can't I do that without being called unfaithful" he cried.

She suddenly is in front of him again "It's because you fucked her Dennis..aren't I good enough anymore for you?" she pouts.

"Of course you are...I just, I care about Olivia" he cried.

"Then show me you care still about me"

"I can't...every time you touch me...I burn" he sighed showing him the burn.

She starts to cry "I'm gone.."

"I'm really sorry Lizzy, I love you please believe me" he cried holding her hands in his feeling his hands start to burn but trying to ignore it.

\---

She disappears and he suddenly wakes up in bed, still snuggled up to Olivia.

He sat up slowly trying not to wake her before getting out of bed and picking up his phone **"Lizzy please tell me you still love me...please I need to hear it"** he texted back desperately before going to the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face starting to feel panicky.

His phone goes off with a text back **"Yes I always love you..I just miss you"**

He calls her feeling it getting worse "Please pick up" 

**"Hello?"** she answers.

**"I just need to hear you say it"** he says in a panicky voice 

**"I love you and the babies love you"**

**"I'm sorry Liz"** he cries.

**"I just get scared you might forget about us"**

**"I won't....I promise"** he says breathlessly finding it hard to speak as he collapsed on the floor.

**"The babies missed you giving them kisses before they fell asleep, so I had to give them extras for you"**

**"I, I can't control my...panic attack... Lizzy"** he gasped down the phone.

**"If you feel like you can't relax why don't you leave the light awhile so you can and let someone else have it awhile?"** she suggests.

Dennis couldn't focus on what she was saying as it got worse.

**"Dennis?!"** she shouts into the phone trying to get his attention.

**"Can you...sing..might calm me..down"** he whispered.

Elizabeth smoothly sings **"Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you" Birds singing in the sycamore trees Dream a little dream of me "**

He calmed down a little as she sang.

**"You alright now?"**

**"A little bit"** he sighed getting his breathing back to normal.

**"Do you need me to come over?"**

**"But....you hate her"**

**"Hate is a strong word, but I do dislike her at times yes"** she admits.

**"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I just wanted to make her happy, she's so down right now"**

**"Do you want me to be there or not?"**

**"I had a dream...you were here and you killed Olivia..."** he told her softly.

**"It was a dream Dennis..don't be silly. Do you want me there or not?"** she asks again.

**"I do..."** he cried.

**"Okay then I'm coming over"**

**"Okay"** he breathed.

\----

Later on Elizabeth knocks on the 2 big doors in front. Dennis opens the door and practically falls into her arms.

"Babe, come on big boy inside now" she tells him.

They head inside and sit on the sofa "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I didn't" he cried, holding his head in his hands "I understand if you want to get rid of me" 

"Hun you should know me well enough that you would already know that I'd never do that to you" she says rubbing his back.

"I keep fucking up" 

"I accepted you the way you are a long time ago"

"I just want to make you all happy...but it's like I can't avoid being called unfaithful for what I do" 

"Nobody's called you that"

"But I am....and I know it kills you every time I do it" 

"Babe if that was the case, I wouldn't have let you be with Molly even" she tells him, shaking her head.

"I don't want to hurt anyone...I just want to make up for all the bad things I've done" he tells her in a fragile voice.

"Just be there for us and love us that's all we ask"

"I do...I'm sorry" he whispers resting his head on her shoulder.

"And I do suggest that you tell the others that your staying out from home instead of keeping it from them okay?"

"They won't understand...Patricia will kill me no question about that" he told her fearfully.

"How are you keeping them from the light this long anyway?"

"I want to be more in control...they all owe me that for how long they kept me in the dark for" 

"Yeah but you must be fair, and You know that I like spending time with all of you also" she tells him, sighing deeply.

"Do you know how long Barry had the light after he banished me...ten years, ten years I spent in the dark wondering if I would ever feel the sun on my face, hear the bustling streets outside, see the most beautiful things, eat and drink the most wonderful food and drink...being banished from the light is like dying but never reaching death and it killed me when he took that from me" 

"What about the other's don't they have a say too?"

"I never had a say in anything Liz...when I came into the world it was in the middle of one of mothers punishments, then it got worse and worse until my urges were out of control...you know what Barry did?...he just banished me, no explanation, no nothing...all I got told was I was undesirable and didn't serve a purpose anymore, I was never given a chance or given help" Dennis told her sadly "I regretted my actions...but no one came out to help me and that's what hurt the most, I was always there to protect them from harm but when it comes to me, where were they Liz?....where were they?" he cried sounding so broken.

"Maybe they don't know how, have you ever thought of that. But I'm sure if you sat down in front of them and told them your real feelings instead of keeping it all inside, you all will have a better understanding of each other that you never had before. Communication and truth is key and You won't have any misunderstandings. They all will respect you for it in the end" She tells him taking his hands in hers.

"It hurt what they did Liz" he sighed sadly.

"Then man up and tell them that, share your feelings, better communication in the group is the best thing for it and for Kevin"

Dennis looked at her warily "Man up?...all I've been is strong" he growled gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. "I want what Barry got for ten years" 

"Then I think you should talk with Barry and Kevin" she stands taking a deep breath.

"You don't approve do you?"

"What's it matter?"

"Because I love you" he whispered looking up at her sadly looking like he was about to lose her.

"Nothing I say is good enough. I think instead of always thinking about what Barry did, you need to think about what you're doing and how it effects you and the entire system and not to mention your family, being and acting responsible for your actions is something you just do normally regardless. Just please do the right thing, be the better person" she turns and walks to the front doors.

"Please don't leave me" he cried starting to feel shaky again.

"I was never going to leave you, I just have things to do at home"

Dennis started to collapse on the floor feeling so stressed from everything that had happened "I'll leave the light...I'll give it back to Barry" he mumbled before passing out.

She gets down by him and lifts his head laying it in her lap "Dennis..You know that's not what I meant.. Dennis? wake up"

He whimpered quietly as his body tensed up "Can't be in the light anymore..." he murmured.

"Seriously Dennis.. come on, Your not making it any easier for yourself or for anyone"

He cried softly his body was starting to shake quite badly.

Elizabeth closes her eyes "Dennis I'm going to let you rest awhile, but I want you to know that I love you very much.." she sighs "Kevin Wendell Crumb"

He cried out as he left the light, his body stilled as Dennis was forced out the light. A little while later Kevin woke up in control.

"Hi my sweet Kevin" she whispers softly, trying not to choke on her tears.

"Lizzy?...what's going on...where are we?" he whispered softly.

"You remember Olivia right?"

He nodded slowly sitting up carefully. "What happened...I thought Dennis was in control" 

"He was but..gosh so much is going on with him and he doesn't seem to listen to my advise on anything..I don't know what to do anymore" she cries.

Kevin holds her "What happened?" 

She tells him everything that had been going on and how Dennis has been feeling about Barry. 

He leaned back a little with a sigh "Dennis and Barry have always had a rocky relationship...I don't think it ever really recovered after Barry banished Dennis, I understand his urges were getting out of hand but I think just banishing him rubbed him up the wrong way, he's never been the same since" Kevin sighed.

"I can't get through to him and it hurts me" she cries.

"What's he been saying?" he asked.

"That he wants to take over the light for 10 years with no one being in it besides him"

Kevin looked a bit shocked at what he heard "I guess that's how long his banishment was so it makes sense...its not fair on the others and its certainly not fair on you, honestly I must admit I wasn't a fan of how Barry did things I knew Dennis would always have a problem with it but I didn't know it was going to cause this" he sighed.

"I just think you, Barry and Dennis need to really talk to each other and get this settled, I suggested that to him and he won't listen. I don't want to lose any of you"

"You won't...but if Dennis is in that sort of mood, talking to him is going to be extremely difficult, he isn't always the best with emotional talks I don't think he knows how to handle strong emotions like sadness, fear, anger...I wish I could have helped him back then and I am sorry I didn't but I don't think anyone helped him by making him an outcast" 

She hugs and kisses him deeply "Mm I missed you"

"I missed you too Liz, I promise I'll try to help fix this" he sighed holding her tightly.

"Our babies told me to tell you they love you very much" she smiles.

"I love them too...how are the twins doing?" he asked softly.

"Doing as well as to be expected, Lil Dennis is just trying to keep up with his sister in growing"

"Bless him he's always so small not like his father" he sighed.

"Please help him" she cups his cheek.

"I'll try" he whispers.

As Kevin goes to talk with Dennis and Barry she waits and goes to the kitchen and fixes some food for Olivia to take up to her.

\----

**In Kevin's Mind.**

Kevin goes over to Barry and convinces him that they need to talk to Dennis. "So Dennis Kev here tells me you want to talk" Barry said to a disgruntled Dennis. "Why do you want to talk to me?" he asked defensively.

"Dennis...listen Liz told me what happened I understand your upset but you've upset her so we need to work this out"

"I'm not getting the light back am I?" Dennis whispered looking stoic as ever apart from the fear in his eyes. "No ones saying that, why are you so afraid of it happening again?" Kevin asked him.

"I missed out on ten years of life because I was exiled and tossed out like trash" he said pointedly at Barry.

"I did that to protect us Dennis your urges were getting to strong and hard to control" Barry argued.

"Stop it, stop arguing both of you, Dennis I understand that you came into my life at a time where we had to suffer through so much and I admire you for being so strong to take that, but you know as well as I do it left more than just scars on our body and you did nearly get into trouble with the police because of your urges" Kevin told him making Dennis sigh. "And as much as I disagree with how he did it Barry was right that you needed time out from the light, but it would have been better Barry if you had helped build him back up not tear him down and call him an outcast, I love you both so much your my family but I need you to start getting along better and apologize, if not for me then for Elizabeth and the kids" Kevin begged them looking at the pair of them pleadingly.

Barry sighed but nodded his head "Your right Kev, I'm sorry I put us in this situation" he told him apologetically. "I'm not the one who needs the apology" Kevin told him Barry nodded turning to Dennis "Dennis I'm sorry I made you feel like an outcast...I know that you protected us all from a lot of bad things and I maybe haven't treated you fairly because I was worried about you getting us into trouble, I'm sorry for everything I'll try and help you from now on"

**\----**

Elizabeth brought Olivia's food up to her and Olivia was quite surprised to see her but thanked her for the food, Elizabeth tells her about what has been going on with Dennis and what was going on now, she eats her food and they continue to talk as they wait.

Kevin came back into the room and looked at Elizabeth "They talked things through and seem to be on better terms about everything, Dennis apologizes for putting you through all this" he told her softly.

"I forgive him and I love him very much, him, Barry, you and the others always have, always will" she tells him. Olivia Just gives a little wave and a shy smile at him "I shouldn't have let him stay here with me if this is what's going on, I feel so selfish" she puts her head down.

"It's okay Olivia, you didn't know what was going on, none of us did really" Kevin sighed "He's a handful I'm afraid" 

"Tell me about it" she looks away smirking.

"He's gonna be out of the light for awhile, but he will be back" he promised.

"Just tell him for me that He did make me feel better"

Kevin nodded looking tired.

"You alright my Kevin?" Elizabeth asks him.

"Just tired" he said softly.

"Well I guess I better drive you home then" she chuckles and looks at Olivia "See ya later" Olivia waves at them as they get in the car and take off for home. "Oh Dennis, Hopefully your more at peace"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	13. Lovely Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & Olivia. (First meeting) (Dennis finds a lovely girl he simply can't resist)

It was a lovely spring day and all the high school cheerleaders was out on the field practicing their sweet moves for the big game, swirling their hips, flipping up their cheer skirts in a teasing way, jumping up and down etcetera. They were just finishing up for the evening and some of them started walking back into the building to get in their regular clothing. One of them was walking behind them a ways running her slender fingers along the chain fence as she walked. 

On the other side of the fence, further down, a man stood. He didn't touch the fence, because it was dirty. He ran a hand over his close cropped hair, reminding himself to be good. He watched the girls in their tiny outfits, and clenched his hands into fists, trying to banish the urge to touch. Dennis swallowed hard, ignoring the pooling heat in his stomach; a heat that was equal parts want and hunger. Hunger from the beast that lurked just behind his brow. 

The girl that was behind the others was almost to the building when she suddenly stops and turns slightly and looks straight at him with her big crystal blue eyes, she was of a slender build, with slightly curled blonde hair which was up in a high ponytail with a ribbon, her skin was fair but slightly sun touched with rosy cheeks and plush pink lips. She seems to stare at him until she see's he's made eye contact with her, she warmly smiles at him and goes ahead into the school building.

Intrigued, Dennis's decision is made. These are the impure that would slake the hunger of the Beast... for a little while, at least. Pausing just to clean his thick-rimmed glasses on his yellow handkerchief, he glanced around, confirming that he was alone (at least, as alone as he could be considering all of the others in his head), before continuing after his prey. 

Molly was the last girl out of the locker room, dressed in her regular clothing, which was a pleated short skirt with knee stockings and a small zip up jacket and a small backpack on her back which had a cute kitten on it. She sighs as she takes her cell out to try to call her mom which doesn't seem to want to pick up "Come on" she whispers to herself. It goes straight to message, so she just hangs up. 

She is distracted by her phone, and Dennis uses this time to get as close to her as he can. He can smell her perfume on the breeze, light and flowery. 

Molly starts tearing up and wipes at her eyes "Why do you keep ignoring me?" she looks at her phone.

Dennis is taken aback for a moment, thinking that she is acting younger than he thought she was, but he shrugs this off. Raising his yellow handkerchief to his mouth and nose, he extracts his cannister of sleep, stolen from the zoo's vet clinic. He glances towards the other girls, but they are too far away. This one will have to do. 

Suddenly she starts talking to herself or was she? it wasn't very clear "Why don't you care about me, why don't you want to hold me in your arms and kiss me..love me even is that to much to ask for?" she sniffs.

His brow furrowing, Dennis administers a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. "It's okay." he murmurs, and it is unclear now if he is talking to her or himself; he has unconsciously mirrored her. He raises the yellow cloth back to his face, raises the spray cannister, and squeezed the trigger. 

She gently falls into his arms easily as she passes out, the only sound coming from her was her faint breathing. Later on she wakes up to find she's in a strange room on a bed.

\--

The lights flicker on, and a moment later Dennis enters. He is carrying a tray, upon which a glass of juice and a sandwich that has been cut exactly down the middle. There is also a yellow flower. He had debated over this last item, but chose one from the small bouquet that Patricia had purchased earlier after all. The young impure should know that she's special. 

She sits up and feels a bit dizzy, loopy even for some reason "Did I pass out?" she pouts "Omg..I'm so embarrassed, I did didn't I..darn I do that sometimes when I get very upset.." she looks down at the sandwich, the flower, and the drink on the tray he's holding "Aww you brought me food on a tray in bed? That's so sweet of you..hold on just a sec.." she runs to the bathroom and washes her hands and then comes back "Maybe..hm I shouldn't eat this in here, I don't want to get crumbs on your nicely made bed"

Both eyebrows raise, and the frown that is usually a mainstay on Dennis's face disappears briefly in an expression of shock. He quickly recovers, and haltingly says, "Thank you for trying to keep your area neat." He steps back a couple steps, putting his hands into his pockets, and regards her calmly. He nods to the tray, indicating that she should proceed. 

"It's okay I'm not really hungry at the moment" she takes the tray and sits it on the bedside table and returns to standing in front of him with a smile on her face "Thank you for taking care of me.." she leans up on her toes and gives him a quick peck on his cheek.

Dennis normally looked about as relaxed as a brick wall. At the gentle contact of her lips to his clean shaven cheek, he tensed; every muscle going rigid. He places his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her back so that she is an arms length away. "Why did you do that?" He asks, genuinely perplexed. To himself, under his breath, he mutters, "I'm trying to be good."

"I was just thanking you because you obviously brought me here to help me after I passed out and I'm grateful for that" 

"...not... not exactly." Dennis is completely nonplussed by her behavior. "I brought you here for a different reason." He runs a nervous hand over his closely cropped hair. Why is it suddenly so hard to tell her why she's here? Shouldn't he be excited, gathering food for the Beast?

"I can stay a little while but I do have a Ballet recital tomorrow afternoon and then later in the evening I go swim laps at the Ymca, maybe you could come watch me?" she asks with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Forcing himself not to picture her in a bathing suit, Dennis sighs, and briefly debated calling Patricia into the light. Her pseudo-maternal affect might be a little better suited to dealing with this... girl. It's tempting, but Dennis wants to prove to her and the rest of the people in Kevin's head that he can handle the occasional curveball. "You are going to miss ballet recital. I'm sorry. But this is something better."

"Oh.." she sits down on the end of the bed looking a little disappointed "So you don't want to watch me?"

Dennis runs his tongue over his lips quickly, wetting them, and lets out a short bark of laughter, an unfamiliar sound in his throat. "Yes. But. No. That's not..." he sighs again. "You're here to meet someone important."

"You mean someone other then you?" she smirks.

"I'm not important." he replies immediately. "You're going to meet someone who is the next step of human evolution. He's... great. Greater than you or me." Dennis relaxes now, remembering his task. 

"You shouldn't say that.. You are important and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" she says crossing her arms.

He blinked as something in his heart stirs. Had anyone ever told him that? His mind wanders for a second, poking at the edges of his memory, looking for a moment of gratitude from the others. Nothing jumps to mind. His expression softens again as he looks at the girl. 

"That's one reason I do so many activities like Ballet, cheerleading and swimming, people count on you and like you when you are an important person in the team that can help them win, they love you for it, otherwise they just ignore you.." she sighs deeply catching her breath. "I don't want to be ignored..it gets so lonely"

"I chose you because you are important. Getting to meet Him proves that you're important." He holds her eyes with his own. "You can't have been lonely; I saw all of those other girls with you."

"Just because they rely on you for the team, doesn't mean they like you" she bites her lower lip, looking away from his eyes.

This hits close to home for Dennis, and his face dips into a frown. "That is more true than you know." He wants to continue, to commiserate. To tell her how it hurt to be shoved from the light, how Patricia is only joining with him because she needs him. How the only person who genuinely seems to care is hedwig. But he isn't a man of words. 

She slides off the bed and walks up very close to him "I'm sorry, I'm letting myself get attached to you and I hardly know you yet, My Names Molly"

Nodding and extending a sturdy hand to her, he replies, "I'm Dennis. It's a pleasure to meet you." He means it. 

She chuckles and suddenly hugs him tightly "Dennis..I like that"

His arms loop around her and loosely return the hug. "Thank you." He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, committing this moment to memory. "You're supposed to meet the Beast, Molly. I don't think you'll like him." His arms tighten around her for a moment as he thinks of the purpose that she is supposed to serve. "Maybe... we should get back. So you can go to ballet."

"Okay.. I thought maybe you wanted me to stay for awhile but if you want to you can sleep over at my house, that is if you want too?"

Dennis sputters. " 'Sleep over'? I'm trying to keep you safe, Molly!"

"Was that to much? I'm sorry..I've never had a sleep over before, heck I've never had boyfriend before either" she giggles.

His lips pressed together into a thin line as he thought. Getting rid of this one wasn't going to be easy, and he couldn't just deny the Beast food... Dennis's shoulders sagged minutely as he thought about having to get more impures; this was taking a lot out of him. "Molly... how about I go and get some more girls. For the sleepover. Then you can go home?" 

"But I thought it be just you and me snuggling on the couch watching a movie?" she does a cute pout and fixes his collar on his shirt.

A shiver wormed its way up Dennis's back, and he felt his blood rushing in his veins. He turned his blue eyes to the ceiling, tearing them away from Molly's face. Focusing on his breathing, the normally stoic man swallowed a few times. "I think I should get some more people." 

"Oh ok, if you say so da..." she pauses a moment "Mr. Dennis sir"

Dennis clapped a hand to his his forehead before dragging it wearily over his face. "I'm gonna go get the other.... guest. You just stay here, alright?"

"Alright.. Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

He was all too aware of how close she was to him - close enough to fix his collar, close enough that he could have counted her freckles. "Molly... I'm tryin' to be good." he replied in a low, husky voice. He resisted the urge to look at her rosebud lips.

She got up on her toes and rose up closer with her lips pouted out a little and her eyes closed "Pretty please"

A glance at her lips lost the battle for Dennis. he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the young woman's soft lips with surprising tentativeness, willing himself not to lose control. Dennis counted three heartbeats, then forced himself to break the contact, pulling back slightly from her. 

Molly opens her eyes and has a dreamy look on her face, cheeks rosy "Wow.."

\---

Dennis drove their non-descript sedan, trying to focus on the road. He had removed himself physically from the room that Molly was in, but his thoughts were still there, remembering the pouty set to her lips and the curve of her body beneath her revealing clothes. He had left her with one of Barry's fashion magazines, and now he drove aimlessly, looking for someone else to distract the Beast... someone else that he could focus on. 

When he's stopped at a light for awhile suddenly a young woman with long chestnut hair and very fashionable clothing comes to the window and knocks on it. "Excuse me sir?"

Raising an eyebrow, checking to see that there is no other traffic around, Dennis quickly gives the woman an appreciating once-over before rolling down his window. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah um my drive home got a flat tire and I was wondering if maybe you could give me a lift?" she asks, leaning in the window a bit.

Dennis blinked. It couldn't be this easy... could it? "Yes." He unlocked the passenger door, gesturing for her to come around into the car. As she walked around, he grasped his spray vial. 

When she slides into the her seat, the smell of her expensive perfume was divine, her hair was very clean and pretty, she throws her shopping bags in the back seat and puts her seat belt on quickly "My hotel room is about 8 blocks from here if you want to drive me there or if you want to get to know each other somewhere else private maybe I'll be down with that too, maybe park somewhere and chat awhile?" she suggests smiling.

Hardly daring to believe his luck, Dennis decides against using the spray cannister. His steely blue eyes catch hers, and he tries to channel Barry's charm. He smiles a crooked smile, the one that he's watched Barry use to disarm people. "Hey...doll... would you like to try the zoo? I can get us into private places there. I work there."

"Really?" she smiles "I love the tigers" she makes a cute little "Rawr" sound. She gets in her Coach purse and takes out her lip gloss, flipping down her mirror to put it on, moving her lips together.

Feeling his pulse quicken while he looks at the girl's full lips, Dennis offers her another smile. "Me too." He puts the car back into gear, and takes them to the zoo. 

When they finally gets there into his underground home she throws her bag in the chair in the living area, looking around a moment taking in her surroundings and then turns to face him "My names Olivia Honey, or you could just call me Honey if you like"

He nods, and extends a strong hand. "I'm Dennis. I have another friend, Molly. You two should get along." He places a hand gently on the small of Olivia's back as he ushered her towards the room that he left Molly in. "Why don't you ladies get familiar, and I'll get... water? Tea?"

She stops just outside the door, placing a hand on his arm "Wait.. you do know why I came here, don't you?"

Freezing, he rejects several answers, though his face remains stoic and unreadable. "Why did you come here?" He asks, cautiously. 

"Um well I wasn't coming here to just chat away..I do have other clients hon" she raises an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms.

Dennis's heart is in his throat as his mind races. " 'Client'... what... d'ya mean that you're a prositute?" His eyes bulge slightly as he looks over her. "Oh no, this won't do either. The Beast won't be interested in a pure one..." he mutters, mostly to himself. 

"Hey now..I like the term escort better thank you very much..I don't walk the streets I meet people in a hotel room, usually just 2 guys a week"

"...I met you on the street."

"Yeah because I was out shopping and my ride got behind and I thought I'd pick my own guy this time instead of it being handed to me...so" she rubs her hands up his strong chest and up around to the back of his neck "Do you got a bed somewhere stud?"

His skin tingled pleasantly at her touch, and Dennis could feel the warmth of her skin through his carefully buttoned shirt. He tried to mentally get ahold of himself - he now had two young women, neither of which would be for the beast. "This way." he tells Olivia, directing her towards the room that Molly is in, thinking to himself that he might as well keep everyone together...

"Oh by the way..if there's another 'girl' here, I'm gonna charge you extra for a 3 way"

Dennis bit back the urge to ask what the cost would be if he included the other 23 people in his head; the last thing he needed was for her to report him. Instead, he just nodded, choosing not to respond beyond that. He knocked lightly on the door, then opened it, softly saying, "Molly?"

"Dennis?" Molly answers as she's leaning on one of her hands against the wall with standing on one leg and with the other leg up in the air behind her bent really far almost touching the back of her head with her foot "I was just doing some stretches"

Taking a fortifying breath, Dennis stepped into the room, gesturing for Olivia to follow. "I brought...a friend." His blue eyes crawled along Molly's frame, noting and appreciating her flexibility. 

Olivia takes one look at Molly and a big smile graces her features "Well, Molly Starling.. I haven't seen you since the 5th grade", Molly giggles "Oh hey, how you been Olivia?"

"I've been peachy..just uh came here for some fun but I don't think I'm getting any tonight anyway" Olivia laughs.

"Y-you two know each other?" Dennis asked incredulously. 

"Yuppers, Well used too when we were younger" Molly answers, running up to him and jumping up into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist with her arms draped over his wide shoulders "I missed you"

Dennis's entire body tensed at her contact, and his arms automatically rose up to encircle her thin frame. As she pressed against him, he willed his body not to react, trying to resist the strong urge to touch that his attention starved skin cried out for.

"Can I talk to you alone pretty please" she sweetly begs, rubbing the tip of her nose against his softly.

The door shuts behind Olivia, and Dennis turns to Molly. Trying not to think about how close he's standing to her - he picks a spot on the wall over her shoulder to stare at - he says, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to know if..you want to kiss me again but longer this time?" she asks blushing.

Wordlessly, Dennis reaches out, gently placing a strong, warm hand on either side of her face, and leaned in, pressing his firmly to hers. He tried to keep count of the seconds whizzing by, willing himself to release her as the tenth passed, but he was lost in soft feel of her skin, the warmth of her touch, and the drifting scent of her perfume. 

Their tongues briefly touch and a small moan escapes her, she falls forward more leaning against him "Mmm daddy.."

His arms curl around her of their own volition; one hand tangles into her hair, and his other drifts around her waist, pulling her small frame tightly against his own. His kiss becomes almost frantic with passion, and his tongue plunged back into her mouth, darting and exploring. 

Molly stops and stares up into his eyes with her cheeks a rosy pink "Will you be my first?" she asks with a dazed look in her eyes.

His heart is pounding, blood is thrumming in his ears, and he wants nothing more than to throw her on the bed and take her. But instead, Dennis runs a hand over his short hair, and pulls back from her slightly. "Your first?" he echoes, and raises an eyebrow at her. His blue eyes flick over her short outfit, and he runs his tongue over his lips. "You can't be serious." Seeing innocence in her eyes, Dennis's brow furrows. "...you can't be serious. You can't want me for your first." 

"Why not?" she asks, giggling "I think the boys in my school and at my age are gross and very immature, but you, you're mature, strong, handsome and I like how you dress" she takes ahold of his hand, kissing his fingers sweetly "I always wanted someone older and more protective over me..please let me be your babygirl" she begs him.

Dennis ran the pad of his thumb over her full lower lip, considering. His rebellious body had nearly decided for him; he yearned for her touch and to touch her in return. "What about..." he began in a husky voice, but had to stop to clear his throat. "What about the other girl, your friend...Olivia. What about her?"

"Um she can wait.." she smiles and then pouts looking away "Unless you want to be with her instead?"

His powerful fingers grip her chin firmly, but not tight enough to hurt. He turns her face to his, and his piercing blue eyes are full of heat as his gaze captures hers. "No." he nearly growls, then claims her mouth with his own, kissing her hungrily. 

Molly slips off her shirt showing her lovely unscarred skin and her perky breasts in her pretty lavender bra, she backs up and sits on the end of the bed, staring at him with her big crystal blue eyes. She holds her arms out to him.

The man took a moment to carefully undo each button on his grey shirt, his wrists flicking as each is released. His eyes never left hers as he removed the shirt, folded it, and set it aside. The white undershirt that he revealed was stretched nearly taught over the powerful muscles of his chest and arms. Dennis looked at her, sitting before him, and the fire of his desire reached from the pit of his stomach to his intense eyes. He steps forward, into her outstretched arms. 

She takes ahold of his hands and pulls gently to get him to lay with her on the bed and when he's hovering over her, she gives him soft kisses on his cheeks and lips "I never thought I'd find someone like you, someone so similar to the man in my dreams"

"The man," Dennis kisses her lips, "in your," he lowers his head to the soft skin of her neck, kissing and nipping the cream colored expanse, "dreams?". He braced himself over her, leaning his weight against his forearm, and ran his other hand over her stomach and sides, never quite reaching her breast's. His touch is light and teasing. 

"Yes.." she laughs because his touch is tickling her "But he's taller, leaner not to big in muscle mass but you can tell he's very strong and his hair is darker and cut like yours, his face is close to yours but a bit harder looking, maybe because he's been through so much hardship in his life...but when I look into his eyes when I'm in my dreams I see a man that wants someone to care about him, someone that won't use him and only wants to love him." she breathes, closing her eyes.

"That's very specific." Dennis whispers into her ear. He captures her mouth again, getting drunk on her intoxicating kisses. He forces himself to release her lips, and pushes back from her slightly. As he runs his hand down the side of her face, he earnestly asks again, "Are you sure that you want to do this, with me? Now?"

"Yes and no body else but you..touch me, make love to me please" she begs him and kisses him.

Not hesitating any more, Dennis sits up and abruptly pulls his remaining shirt off, revealing his lightly freckled shoulders and fit torso. Kissing her again, he reaches around behind her to deftly undo the clasps of her bra one-handed. He pulls the flimsy fabric away and drinks in the sight of her perfect breasts before he takes one in his hand, and the other in his mouth, flicking his tongue over her small, hard nipple. 

It feels so intense already that her eyes almost go cross, her whole body shivers at the cool air hitting her now wet skin from his tongue "You make me feel so alive" she giggles.

Relinquishing his hold on her nipple, Dennis turns his brilliant blue eyes to her face. "You make me... feel." he says, and a flicker of a smile dances across his lips. As he says this, he drags a hand down her body, slowly, before it comes to rest at the juncture of her thighs. He can feel the heat radiating off of her sex through her thin panties, and he runs his fingers over her, down there, softly. 

Molly's eyes flutter as he touches her, a sweet little mewl escapes her pouty pink lips.

Dennis kisses those lips luxuriously, darting his tongue into her mouth. As he does this, his fingers deftly push aside her panties, and he dips a finger into her tight warmth. Feeling how wet she already is, he moans deeply. 

Suddenly her inner walls tighten up more around his finger and she shatters "Da..mmm" she bites her lip holding in her moans. Her head tilts back as she pants, trying to regain control of her breathing she looks up at him and blushes "Oh my..I'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry"

He smiles at her, eyes twinkling. He starts to slowly slide his finger in and out of her, and his thumb gently begins circling her clit. "Don't be embarrassed. I'd like you to do that again... and again... and maybe again..." he lowers his head to her breasts again, aware of how uncomfortably tight his pants have become. "Would you like to touch me?"

"Yes I would" she grins as she unbuckles and unzips his pants, reaching into his underwear and wrapping her delicate fingers around his harden cock, her eyes widen at the site of it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She see's it leaking with want already and she gets this curious look in her eye, so she bends down and licks it off the head slowly.

Dennis tilts his head back, moaning loudly at the welcome warmth of her deft tongue flicks. He tangles a hand into her hair, grasping firmly as his world narrows down to her mouth and what she's using it for. 

She giggles at his reaction and continues, she begins to suck around the head of his cock and then pops it out of her mouth, making a literal 'pop sound' she does this on a repeat.

"Oh, god, Molly..." he groans. His hips thrust slightly, eager to push his throbbing member further into the warmth of her mouth. His chest heaves with each breath. 

She catches the urgency in his voice and she sinks her mouth down on his cock further and starts to really bob her head up and down, it's almost feels like a game to her but also it makes her overjoyed that he seems very happy. 

As warmth begins to pool low in his stomach, Dennis forced his thoughts back into a row. "Molly," he gasps, "if you keep that up, I'm going to cum." 

She smiles up at him and then continues at a faster pace "Mmm"

Dennis let his mind go blank, just enjoying the feel of Molly's ministrations. As her mouth slides along his length, his rhythm begins to stutter, and suddenly he is exploding. His world whites out, and his seed pumps out with each beat of his heart. "S-sorry." he murmurs, cheeks flushed. 

After a minute she sits up and her throat muscles move, making it clear that she just swallowed his seed, she takes a deep breath "I've never..done that before" she admits shyly.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Dennis runs a hand over his short hair. A small, wry smile plays across his lips as he says, "Well... you're good at it."

"I am?" she asks tilting her head to the side with a smile on her face.

Dennis reaches out to cup her face with one hand, and runs his thumb over her full lips. "Yes." he assures her, a little breathlessly. Looking at her wide eyes, full lips, and pert body, he feels himself beginning to stir again. He clears his throat, and asks, "Do you want to keep going? We can stop there, if you want."

"I'll regret it with every fiber of my being if I stopped now" she says softly, her breath coming a little quicker as she leans in and kisses him.

He deepens the kiss, tenderly pulling her close to him. Pushing gently at her while kissing her, he lays her down on the bed, and he is next to her, one hand tangled in her hair, the other gently gliding up and down her side. His cock stiffens, and Dennis pulls one of her soft hands to it, guiding her soft touch up and down his length.

Her breath hitches at the feeling of it again "I need you my Dennis bear.." she takes his other hand and lays it on her velvety soft inner thigh.

"Molly..." he breathes, and begins kissing and nipping at her neck, leaving small marks on her alabaster skin. He pulls back to admire his work. "Beautiful." Leaning forward again, Dennis softly presses his lips against hers again, and slides his hand gently up her thigh. He strokes his fingertips gently over her sex before sliding a finger into her tight entrance once more. 

She whimpers and pouts "Why are you teasing me, Haven't I been a good girl for you?"

He slides his finger out of her and sucks on it, almost contemplatively. "You have been very good." He says, and firmly pushes her onto her back and holds himself over her, scissored between her legs. Watching her face intently, he slowly pushes his hips forward. As he does, the head of cock slips into her. Barely breathing, he slides every inch of himself into her until he is fully sheathed inside of her. A pleasure filled groan escapes his lips as he revels in the feeling of her pressing around his length. 

She bit her bottom lip as he broke her, the pain showing in her slightly teary eyes, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, letting herself relax and adjust. She finally lets out a satisfied moan "Ooh thank you daddy.."

Sliding slowly, he pulls almost entirely out, Dennis kisses her quickly, then slides slowly back into her again, trying not to hurt her. He does this again and again, then pulls back once more, pausing with just his tip inside her. "Ready for me to go faster? Or will that hurt too much?" His voice is husky with want, edged with concern. 

"Faster please" she politely begs him.

"Yes..." he moans, then slips back into her warmth, faster than before. Dennis buries his face into her neck as he falls into a faster pace. When she arches against him, he feels her nipples, small and hard, pressing into his chest. One of his hands slips around one of her legs, hoisting it higher around his waist, changing the angle as he continues to thrust into her. His breathing is harsh, each breath synced up with each time he buries himself into her again. 

Molly moans sweetly with her mouth open slightly showing off her pink tongue as she begins to pant "Ooh oh" she lifts her hips slightly and guides his hand to her ass "Spank me pl..please"

Dennis grins against her throat, then abruptly stands up, climbing off of the bed. He grabs her hips and flips her over onto her stomach, then plunged his member back into her as he stands behind her. One of his strong hands grips her shoulder, and with the other he delivers a smart smack to her ass. The sound echoes in the room, and he does it again, leaving a light pink mark on the cheek that he hits. 

"Ooh my!" she moans and grips onto the sides of the bed for support.

He swats her ass again, then leans over her back so he can kiss her again. He pulls out and flips her onto her back again, and pulls one of her long, smooth legs onto his shoulder as he thrusts into her again and again. He puts his hand onto her, and rubs his thumb on her clit. "God, you're beautiful, Molly." Looking at her, he sees how true this is, and his pace continues to increase, starting to get erratic as he starts to near his climax.

Her legs start to shake as his pace quickens, you can see tiny beads of sweat start to form on her sleek body, she can feel hers coming quickly now, the sweet release she had been waiting for from her true love, her dream man, her everything. That's when her core feels like it bursts and every part of her being feels like it's been lifted up into a starry space "Uuh Deennniss!" she cries out.

Her gently spasming muscles tightening around his penis push Dennis over the edge, and he growls her name as he cums - "Molly!" - his world whiting out around the edges as all he can focus on is how beautiful she is, how wonderful he feels inside of her, and how there is a tiny blossom of true happiness starting deep in his chest. 

Molly lays there underneath him, just staring up into his eyes, she had a after glow about her, a look in her eyes that only said Love "I never thought I'd find you but I have and now I'm so happy" she whispers softly.

Dennis waited for the familiar feelings of regret and shame to trickle in, but they didn't come. This time, he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. He was just... happy. He leaned his head down and kissed her lips lightly. "I've never been happy... til now."

"I'm in love with you" she says softly as she nuzzles his face with her own.

"I love you too." He whispers, and feels that it's true in his heart. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers, basking in the moment. 

"I'll stay with you, but what about Olivia?"

Dennis's brow wrinkles, and his usual frown tries to pull at the corner of his mouth. "I... forgot about her." He nearly chuckles, embarrassed. 

She laughs along with him and that's when they hear someone knock on the door "Hey, are you guys alive in there?" Olivia shouts from the other side of the door.

"Yes... hold on." Dennis replies curtly. He kisses molly quickly on the forehead, then gingerly disentangles himself from her. He used his yellow rag to clean up as best as he can quickly do, internally promising himself a long shower later. The man dresses quickly; he has a lot of practice from swapping places with whoever previously held the light. Once dressed, he opens the door slightly and slips out. He takes Olivia gently by the elbow. "Molly and I... have a lot to discuss. I'll take you to the gate now; I'm sure she'll call you soon." His voice is firm, leaving no room for argument. 

"Aw damn, I was waiting my turn too" she huffs "But whatever"

The thought makes Dennis pause for a moment, but the image of Molly waiting for him clears his head. "Maybe another time." He clears his throat pointedly, holding a door open for her, waiting for her to leave. 

"Sure thing stud.. later" she hands him a card with a phone number and her name on it and then leaves.

He pockets it with hardly a second thought, before turning back to return to Molly. In the back of his mind, he could feel the beast stirring, restless and hungry. He slips into the room where he left her. "We have to talk," he tells her seriously, "and it has to be quick. You're pure. You know about the beast."

"Yes" she says looking anxious.

"Do you want to join us? Help us rid the world of the impure?" He brings a hand to his temple, rubbing it in slow circles, resisting the beast for as long as he can. 

She walks up to him, hugging him tight "I don't care about all that Dennis, all I care about is you and only you"

He loops his arms around her. "I care about you too. But... the beast... and I... we have to keep Kevin safe." Dennis took a steadying breath, deep and long. "I want to keep you safe too. I want you to be here, with me. If i tell the beast that you're going to be with us... he'll accept you. Do you want that?"

"Mhm as long as I can stay with you always"

"Yes." Dennis places his hands on her shoulders, and gently pushes her back to the bed, encouraging her to sit with gentle pressure. He kisses her forehead, and gently tells her, "I'll be back." He gently closes the door behind him, takes another deep breath, and went to meet the beast. 

The beast stands before him, a hulking form. "Well?" He rumbles. 

"I... found someone to stay with us. She will be by our side, accepting us. I need her, Beast." 

The beast stepped up to Dennis, leaning down to sniff him. Dennis endured the beast's attentions unflinchingly. At long last, it spoke. "Good."

Molly waits patiently but feels tired so she falls asleep on the bed, she had forgotten to slip her skirt and bra back on, but still had her shirt and panties on, her beautiful blonde hair all spread around her head like a halo.

Dennis opened the door, and beheld the sight of molly sleeping. A warmth filled his chest as he gazed upon her. He knew that she was safe... and she was his. He slipped out of his clothes, save for his boxers, and slid into bed carefully beside her, trying not to wake her. He wrapped a muscled arm around her, twining his fingers gently in her flowing locks, and allowed sleep to take him. 

She snuggles up against him, dreaming of the both of them together.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & CleopatraThe7th *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 4 book also)


	14. Zoo Night Guard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia Honey. ( Pre Split - first meeting) (Dennis meets a sassy little vixen while working at the zoo)

Dennis was just finishing his shift at the zoo when he saw a pretty girl stood by the tiger enclosure, she was wearing a nice dress and had done her makeup really nice. He walked over to her slowly "Excuse me are you aware we close soon" he told her sternly.

"Oh sorry, I was just admiring that male Tiger over there, he's awesome and very big" she smirks.

"Yeah I guess he is...you've got about 5 minutes before we close" 

She turns around to face him, leaning against the railing "I'm guessing you're a night guard, am I right?" 

"I'm the head of maintenance" he told her.

She makes a shocked look and then a smug smile "Oh Wow that's really something.."

"I suppose" he agreed, "it's just a job as long as it pays the bills I don't mind" he told her almost defensively.

"I was just missing with you, but You do look like you would be a person of authority"

"That's one of the reasons I got the job" 

"Oh really.." she smirks "I just bet you get a lot of attention from women or even men for it don't you?"

"Not really" he sighed looking a bit upset when he said that. 

"Aww that's really hard to believe...are you a virgin?" she asks rather bluntly.

"No..." 

"Good, I was hoping you had some experience" she smirks.

He looked at her confused "What do you mean?" He asked her.

She walks up to him and touches the zipper near his collar of his grey jacket with her finger and runs it down all the way to the bottom of the zipper and gently grabs at his belt buckle "What do you think I meant, hm?"

He breathed out shakily his skin shivering wherever she touched him.

"Do you get off work soon?"

He nodded looking around at the empty zoo.

"Got a place to go near by?"

"I live on site" he whispered.

"Ooo sweet..show me" she whispers in his ear.

His breathing hitched as she spoke in that voice, he walked to his home with her beside him and took her behind the tiger enclosure.

"Wow this is a first for me for sure" she chuckles looking around as they walk down the stone stairs and then down the hallway with pipes and wires.

He finally got to a door and unlocked it, the door swung open and he held it for her "Take your shoes off please" he told her authoritatively.

"Ooh why don't you make me" she answers back in a sassy tone, flipping her long silky chestnut hair as she walks past him.

"I'm sorry about the mess...I wasn't expecting company" he told her looking around the immaculate place in disgust.

"Your kidding right, this is cleaner then my housekeeper keeps my aunt and I's place for sure, if that makes you feel any better" she giggles and plops down on the couch.

He looked at her not convinced.

She put her platform heels up on the coffee table with a sigh "I'm serious hun, heck I could pay you to be my Butler or something"

He gasped "Please keep your feet off the table...you'll make it dirty" he told her gritting his teeth.

"Oh Please, these heels are as clean as when I first bought them and very expensive, you need to relax"

"Please take them off" he said shakily getting agitated.

She puts them down on the floor and then lifts her leg up in the air towards him "Wanna help me take them off?"

He walked over and touched her leg gently as he slipped off her heel, he started to admire her slender long legs with very silky black Kneehigh stockings on, "Like my legs huh?" she smirks.

He nodded with a groan as he went to kiss them softly.

"I have an idea, sit back" she pushes him back playfully and giggles, walking over to the radio and turns it on a song comes on ( **Never My Love - The Association** ) and she spins around facing him dancing towards him slowly, flipping her hair up.

He stared at her as she danced in complete awe.

She gets in front of him and as she wiggles back and forth she takes his hand and rubs it around on her Breasts and down her toned stomach then back up again up near her neck.

He feels his cock harden with everything she does with him as he leaned back on the sofa.

She gets up on his lap straddling him leaning her upper body backwards and back up again, her soft hands go to his cheeks, rubbing them gently, she smiles leaning her forehead against his staring deep into his eyes.

He stared back at her intently, panting softly.

"You know it's okay to smile and have a good time" she grins with a giggle as she plays with his collar.

"Sorry...I usually get told off for giving in to my urges" he sighed softly.

"Does it look nor sound like I'm Telling you off, hm?"

He shook his head looking up at her and then kissing her deeply "I want you to take me" he told her.

"On Vacation?" she jokes.

"No..punish me, do what you want to me" he whispered.

"Lay down"

He laid down on the sofa looking up at her still. She takes her clothes off and crawls up onto him, kissing and licking his neck, pressing her naked body against him, taking her time, helping him along.

He moaned softly lifting his head up to expose more of his neck.

"Do you want to hold me?"

His hands travelled up her back with feather light touches.

"Tough" she smirks and undoes his belt quickly, unzipping him and sliding her pussy down his cock all the way, she feels tight and warm around him, she starts to move her hips at a good pace, making small moans.

"Uhh" he groaned as she rode him.

She suddenly reaches down to his chest and twists his nipple hard but not to hard with a laugh "Got ya"

He hissed as he felt it and groaned louder.

"Ooh you like that huh?"

He nodded his groans getting louder. She bends forwards, kissing him passionately, her tongue working his so well in a sweet dance "Mmm" He kissed her back in surprise.

"Ooh Dennis show me what your made of you sexy beast.."

He kissed her neck biting it gently as he held her.

"I know you can do better then that" she teases. He moaned softly kissing her breasts.

"I want you get rough with me, go wild baby go wild!" she cries out.

He flipped them over going deeper inside her as he groaned. She wraps one of her long slender legs around his hip giving him more room to move as fast as he wanted "Ooh Master"

He moaned again burying his head in her shoulder as he started getting close to his climax.

"Yes ooh master I'm so close... Uhh!" she moans loudly. He came inside her with a gasp collapsing on top of her.

She wraps her arms around him holding him closer, nuzzling his cheek making a purr sound "You were wonderful"

He stayed where he was face still buried into her shoulder.

"I never thought I'd say this nor to anyone.. I think I like you a lot" she smiles.

Dennis gasped softly looking at her "You do?"

"Mhm what's there not to like about you, you have a nice build, your voice turns me on, you have a nice cock and ass" she chuckles at the last part and continues "Your personality is fun, to me anyway... and I just love those steely eyes of yours, I could get lost in those forever and I wouldn't mind"

He nodded slowly resting his head on her chest "Not many women would think the same thing" he murmured.

"Well they must be insane or something not too" kissing the top of his head.

He sighed softly "I'm a complicated person" he told her.

"So am I"

He looked up at her "I'm a sex addict...I have desires that people consider bad, but I'm only like this because my mother abused me as a child" 

"Well even though my aunt took me in when my parents got in a car crash and passed away and my aunts very rich...she made me start doing a side job as an escort for clients of her choosing and I've been doing it for years now, so I guess I'm a sex addict also since I sometimes don't want to stop" she sighs.

He nodded snuggling up to her with a yawn "You don't have to be ashamed around me" he says softly kissing her softly before falling asleep next to her.

"I don't think I could be ever around you" she smirks and falls asleep along with him.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 4 also)


	15. Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Patricia X My Oc Olivia Honey *First meeting* (Dennis meets a lady with an offer he can't refuse )

Dennis had a edge to him, the crowds seemed to part whenever he walked past. Even strangers knew to avoid him, he was bad news. It was so deeply ingrained in his nature that he started believing it himself. 

He was slowly approaching the corner store, his heavy eyes sweeping across the littered streets, the air felt toxic around him. He could feel his inside turning as his began to itch with the need to bury his over racing thoughts into the monotonous in and out rhythm of sex. It was the best way to quiet his screaming head when everything was getting too much. He slipped his glasses off, cleaning the lenses with a handkerchief.

A woman possibly in her late 40s comes out of the one of the clothing stores carrying a Nice hand bag and has a nice mink jacket on with sunglasses, she looked like one of those rich people from the better parts of town, she spots him and walks over his way "Excuse me Mr.?"

Dennis flinches, nearly dropping his glasses as he takes in the lady beside him. "Yes, what's the matter?" He asked stiffly.

"Nothing, nothing at all, do you have a name?" she takes out a long cigarette and lights it swiftly, bringing it to her lips.

He frowns at her, wondering why she was talking to him. He threw a quick glance around to see if there was anyone else that could take his place. "Call me Dennis. If you must." He added quickly.

"Alright Dennis.. You seem like your looking for a good time, if you want one then here" she hands him a little pink card "My Card"

He looks at her disgusted.

"Oh it's not for me, you see I run a small business with my niece, I'm in the middle of finding Clients for her to meet, would you like to be one?" she asks.

He instantly felt relieved, he took the card. "Perhaps, Ms...?"

"Ms. Anne Honey.. My Nieces name is Olivia"

Dennis nodded, almost instantly forgetting her name as he wanted to try out Olivia's name instead. He gave her a tense smile, "Well Ms Honey, I am not a man of many luxuries, but if I am the kind of attention you want to give your niece, than I see no problem with stopping by later this week."

"Tonight or never, here's the address. I'll let her know your coming by phone, so she's waiting for you when you get there. Good bye Mr. Dennis" she winks at him and walks off.

He tossed up the idea.

Olivia's informed by her aunt to wait for a new Client, so she gets ready for him and everything set up in her luxurious hotel room.

Dennis was scanning his surroundings furiously, pleasantly surprised that the hotel kept reasonable hygenie standards. He manouveoured his way up to the right floor, holding his fist towards the wooden door in thought. Before knocking.

The door opens suddenly and there stands a young lady with chestnut colored hair styled in two cute buns on her head, she's wearing a cute shiny skirt with pump heels and a cute shirt that reads 'Little Minx' she's tall but not as tall as him and has long legs with a slender form, she smirks at him "You must be Mr. Dennis?"

"O- Olivia?" He stuttered. Not expecting someone so young and beautiful to be standing before him.

"That's my name don't ware it out" she says in a sassy tone, she turns and walks further into the room "Come on in stud"

He is most breathless and follows behind her. Eyeing the room to check for cleanliness.

"So, what do you wanna do first, hmm, we can call room service or we can get right to sex, or even play house or whatever you're into too?" she chuckles "Maybe some good foreplay"

He stared at her firmly. "Foreplay?" He questioned, looking over her petite body. "Aren't you a bit young... For this kinda thing, kitten?"

"Ooh sweet a pet name already" she giggles. She turns a moment and when she turns back towards him she's holding a champagne bottle, which she pops the cork off of, it fizzes everywhere and even on her shirt. She laughs and takes a sip then offers it to him "You want some?"

"Sure." He stepped closer to her, looking down at her, as he took the bottle in his hand and brought it to his lips.

"Whoops got some on my shirt" she wipes at it with her hand, giggling "You know, I could make you pop and fizz all over me"

He choked on his sip of champagne, blushing as he looked away. He placed the bottle on a nearby table. "Look, maybe this was a bad idea." He was already starting to turn away.

She fake pouts and turns walking over to the very large bed, she takes off her partly wet shirt and wads it up and throws it in one of the chairs "Getting sticky"

He froze. Staring at her strangely. Sure, he had been with lots of girls, especially the kind that asked for money afterwards. But normally they were ones needing the coersing. He met her eyes and couldn't help but giggle. He tried to hide his bursting laugh.

"Maybe you can lick the stickiness off my chest, would you?" she asks, pouting her lips out in a cute manner.

He shook his head at her, not quite believing what he was hearing. He unbuttoned his cuffs on his dark button up shirt, as he approached her. He reached out and brushed a strand of her hair, before running his fingers against her skull. In an instant, his grip became too tight. He tightened a fist into her hair, tugging her head back and exposing her neck. He lowered himself towards her, licking a long stripe in-between the peaks of her breasts.

"So you like being in control, hm?" she coos.

He tightened his grip at the mention. His dark eyes drinking in the sight of her body. "Only for those that need direction."

"I got a bag full of naughty goodies if your interested...Master" she gives him a playful smile.

He swipe his free hand along her collar bone, as he stood to his full height. Easily towering over her. "Well why don't you get us something fun to play with?"

She chuckles and grabs the bag off the nightstand and dumps the contents on the bed next to them, there's some sex toys like, dildos, clit vibrators, furry handcuffs, silk robe, some tubes of different simulating gels and lubes, condoms "Take your picks"

He stared at the items for a while, before meeting her eyes, getting some ideas. "Is it alright if I brought my own?" He asked her, as his hand went to his belt, already threading it out of the loops.

"Sure, as long as you don't damage the goods to the point of no recovery"

He chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of such a thing." He snaked his belt out, wiping it against the floor. "I want to hurt you tonight in a different kind of way. Put your hands out."

She obeys and puts her hands out, taking a deep breath.

He wraps the leather around her wrists, before straddling her legs and pulling her wrists above her head to loop it around the bed head. "Comfy?" He asked.

She laughs at the question.

He pulled back from her body, standing at the end of the bed. As he tugged her ankles, straightening her out. He started trailing his fingers up her legs, caressing the sensitive skin behind her knee.

She starts to laugh "That tickles!"

He chuckled, "Does it, kitten." He then started to press the tips of his fingers into her skin, scraping his nails up her thigh.

"Mmm I'm starting to like you"

"Just starting." He teased. He pushed her skirt up, exposing her underwear as his finger traced the waistband of her panties.

"Alright, I do for sure, there you happy now?" she jokes.

"Yeah real happy, kitten. But I don't want you to just like me," He slipped a finger into her underwear teasing her soft skin. "I want you to need me."

Her pussy's very silky and slick with her essence already for him "I don't just need you..I want you so badly you naughty son of a bitch" she teases in a deeper voice.

He smirked at her, "You need me huh?" He pushes a finger inside her, moving painfully slow as he barely grazed her clit. "Need me to do what?" he loosens the leather belt from her hands freeing her.

"No.." she grabs at his collar pulling him roughly on top of her with a chuckle "I want you"

He chuckled, catching himself above her as he stared at his belt slipping off her wrists. "What am I going to do to you." He smirked, up this close he see the intricate detail in her light green eyes, there was something innocent and naïve, yet powerful about her gaze. He found himself leaning closer, as his eyes flickered down to her lips.

Her hand wanders down between them, unbuttoning and unzipping his dark slacks, she bites her lower lip as she ran her fingers nails very lightly against his underwear fabric laying against his cock still covering it "I want every inch of you" she purrs.

Dennis moaned, his eyes slipping shut. Right before he felt the darkness swam his mind. Someone else stepped into the light. Staring down at Olivia, Patricia frowned, before noticing where the girls hand was. "Not again." She sighed, pulling away from her touches.

Olivia chuckles and wraps her legs around Patricia's waist "Where do you think your off too hm, I'm far from done with you stud" she lifts her upper body enough so she can lick his lips.

Patricia sputters, "Don't touch me." She knees above Olivia, wiping her mouth. "Who knows where he found you, probably lying in a puddle of vomit and heroin needles. I do not what to be the one to tell Kevin why his limbs start falling off."

"Excuse me..I only have at most like 2 clients a week and I don't do drugs, I'm cleanest sugar baby alive" Olivia crosses her arms, looking a bit hurt.

"Sugar baby?" Patricia scoffed, "You're a prostitute. That's final." Patricia shuffled further away from her, shocked to see. Dennis's belt on the bed. "Has he-" she cleared her throat, "Has he hurt you?" She questioned, eyeing her delicate features.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

She frowned at the naive girl. "Dennis didn't mention? We all share this vessel, my name is Patricia. And Dennis is the irresponsible one if you can believe it."

"He didn't seem to be, he actually was a lot nicer to me then some people my aunt picks out for me, and all he did was strap my wrists together with the belt" Olivia tells her biting her lower lip.

Patricia bit her lip, looking down at the young girl. She almost wanted to laugh at how hesitant Dennis had seemed to touch her. Patricia let herself relax on the bed, running her hand along Olivia's waist and stroking her thumb over her clit briefly. "So Dennis has left you wanting then?" She smirked, she was getting a tingle down her spine at the thought of finishing off what Dennis started.

Olivia breathes a little heavier when she feels Patricia's finger touch her.

Patricia slipped a confident finger inside, already recognising that she was ready for another. With two fingers in the girl, Patricia firmly pushed them in and out. She tossed her head to the side and noticed a bag of various sex toys. A grin slipped across her lips.

Olivia moaned at the feeling, moving her hips up and down, riding Patricia's fingers, her hand wanders over to Patricia's thigh rubbing firmly and very close to the semi harden cock between Patricia's legs.

Patricia bit back a moan. She stared down at her cock, feeling emotions stirring within her that she hadn't felt for an endless amount of time. She leaned across the bed and carefully stole a dildo from the collection. Skillfully she slipped her fingers out and replaced it with the device.

Olivia moans, tilting her head back against the bed more "Please kiss me.." she begs her.

Patricia finally sees why Dennis would take his time with her, she was delicate sort of beauty that had to be appreciated. Patricia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Olivia's lips. Only for a fleeting moment before she stepped out of the light. Dennis returned with a growl, before he felt his lips moving against something soft. He slowly pulled back looking down at her.

"Welcome back.." she could tell that a switch had happened. "Where were we?"

He looked down at her, confused as he tried to figure out what had happened. He instantly noticed that two of his fingers were slicked wet and that there was a dildo firmly pressed inside her.

"Patricia and I was getting along" she chuckles.

He could feel that his own erection was pressing prominently against his slacks. "It seems she liked you as well." He murmured, taking control of the dildo and thrusting it gently inside her. His other hand reached up to cup her breast, before tugging the bra aside as he pinched her nipples.

"Ooh stop teasing me.." she bites her lip, holding back a moan.

He pushes a finger into her mouth, "Don't hold back your moans from me." He grunted, twisting out the dildo and leaving her empty.

She sucks hard on his finger in response.

With one hand he unzipped his trousers and kicked them off. He lined up at her entrance, both hands now holding onto her hips.

"I need you.." she whispers softly, staring into his eyes.

It's all he wanted to hear. He pushed inside deeply, just a touch of hesitance as he niavely expected her to be unfamiliar with the whole thing.

She see's his hesitation and gets an idea "Oh please sir, don't be rough with me, I'm just a sweet young virgin.." she smiles and licks the end of his nose playfully.

He crinkles his nose, before chasing after her tongue. As his kisses turn rough, so do his thrusts.

"Ooh Dennis...ooh!" she moans loudly, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He sets a brutal pace, as a hand settles on her hip. He licks his way into her mouth, moaning at the sensation.

She sucks on the end of his tongue lightly as they kiss "Mmm"

"Fuck you're gorgeous, kitten." He murmured into her mouth, he could feel the heat building up in his groin, he grunted as he felt his balls tightening in anticipation.

"Master please cum on my chest..ooh please" she begs him.

He didn't know if he was going to be able to make it, he gave her an exasperated look, before pulling out and taking himself in his hand. "You want that huh?" He murmured, shutting his eyes and trying to hold off.

"Yes, Yes give it to me!" she shouts.

He only needed a few more strokes before he busted on her chest. Like Champagne. He chuckled at the thought.

She giggles with him and rubs it slowly all over her breasts with her hands "Pop" she jokes.

He pecks her on the cheek, before returning a finger to her knickers. "How about you, baby?"

"Tonight was about you" she smiles.

He frowns, "It's not fun if I'm just playing by myself, Kitten."

She gets off the bed and turns towards him, looking down at her chest "Oh my look at the cute little mess you put on me, whatever should I do now?" she bites the tip of her finger with a big grin on her face.

"You should clean yourself, lick it all up." He watched her hungrily.

She frowns and puts her hands on her hips "Why can't you lick it up, it is yours to begin with" her voice sounding sassy.

He smirked, "Fine." He huffed, standing to his full height and wrapping an arm around her waist. He started by licking her throat, he swiped his tongue along the hollow of her throat and over her collarbone. He slowly slipped to his knees as he continued to lick down her breasts and over her stomach. He wrapped a hand under her leg, lifting it up and putting it over his shoulder. He licked lower, teasing her entrance.

"Mmfuck.." she moans, not expecting what he just did, it excited her to no end, "If you had hair, Id be gripping it right now" she chuckles.

He sucked her fold into his mouth, purposefully seeking out her clit with his tongue. He groaned as he tasted her, surprised with himself as he threw a hesitant glance at the carpet underneath his knees.

"Oh my... how often do you do this?"

He pulled, seemingly lost in thought. "Only done it a few times before." He murmured, looking up at her. "You've probably had better than this." He shrugged, he traced a hand down her leg, resting it above her knee.

"Sure I had before but this is better somehow, I think because you actually care about me, unlike those other men" she breathes. "No one has been that way with me"

He smiled up at her, "You should always feel good baby." He went back between her legs, his stomach feeling heavier at the thought of other men touching her, touching her with no regard for what she wanted, what she needed.

"Dennis...uuh!" she hits her climax and almost falls backwards.

He's there to catch her, as he gently lowers her leg and grips her hips, drawing her into his lap. He strokes her hair and places a kiss to her forehead.

"Well..that was fun" she smiles widely "All I need is a hot shower and some food, how about you?"

He attempts to return the smile, but the sinking feeling in him keeps his lips weighted down. "I- uh-" he clears his throat, "I should.... Go?"

"Only if you want too, I can't force you to stay at least a while longer.." she chews on her lip.

He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and stealing a kiss. "But don't I need to... Leave? It was just..." He looked around the room, "Sex, right? Normally I get kicked to the door straight after."

"Yes..usually you have to go, or they just want to leave.." she gets up from the bed and slips a little silk robe on and starts drinking from the champagne bottle, taking a big swig.

He keeps his eyes trained on her, the whole already felt different than any other time he had experienced. There was something about her that made him ache in all the right places. He gently pressed a hand to her shoulder, wrapping his fingers around the champagne to take a drink himself. "Let's have a shower, kitten." He agreed.

She nods and follows him into the bathroom and get under the warm shower, she sighs deeply and takes the ties out of her hair, letting her chestnut hair down. She tries to smile "You know, you don't have to act like you like me or anything..I just like having someone to talk too"

He sent her a smile, watching her. He flips the shower on. As he begins to unbutton his shirt. "I've had a good time with you. I don't have to pretend."

She smirks and puts her head under the water, letting it run over her face and long silky hair "This feels so nice right now"

He slips the shirt over his shoulders, and drops his slacks. He easily slides himself next to her in the shower, finding himself already familiar with her body.

She wraps her arms around him, laying her head against his shoulder, placing kisses there.

He runs a hand down her back, tracing above her thighs, before gripping her ass.

"Sometimes I want to stop being a sugar baby but then other times I'm more into it, not really the sex but what men give me like.. jewelry, money, clothing, so many lavish things..it's very addicting" she looks up into his eyes "Does that make me a bad person?"

He pushes a strand of hair away from her cheek. "Of course not. There are lot of other, more bad ways of earning money, at least your way is on the basis of making people feel good."

"I have to make myself feel anything..I block out a lot and fill the void with shopping, partying, yes I've done some drugs, I'm not addicted but I've done them, I drink, I get high a lot, I do outlandish things sometimes.."

He looks into her eyes. "What do you really want to do Olivia?"

"I've tried to ask my aunt if I could stop being a sugar baby because we really don't need extra cash or anything, we are well off as it is and live very well but, she always gives me the speech of **'You will only go back to being one because you enjoy it, in fact you love it, the attention, the lavish things you get, the thrills of being with a new guy..even if you do quit, it won't last'** Maybe she's right.." Olivia sighs deeply.

He tilted her chin up, "You'll never know if you don't try."

"How can I, I don't even remember what it's like without being and doing these things"

He let his hands slip away from her body, as he took a step back. "Then let's spend some time together. And we're not going to have, or anything like it." He smiled at her. "Then you can see if this is something you really need, or if it's just something your used to."

She takes a unsteady breath, wrapping her arms around herself "Alright.."

He clenched his hands, already wanting to wrap her up in his arms. "So besides spending fortunes of materialistic things, what else do you get up to, kitten?" He wondered, as he began to soap up his chest.

"Well, lets get this out of the way..I don't care for being called Kitten, I like being called Honey" she smiles a moment "I like going to petting zoos to see the baby animals, swimming in my indoor pool, dancing at nightclubs, going to the fair when it's open in the summer.. I could keep going"

He nodded, "Okay, Honey." He smiled, already loving her new name. "See? You do heaps of things that aren't just meaningless sex, you have so much to see. I don't think your... Aunty... is really looking out for you."

"But she does, she's the only one that picks out the guys for me, if they step out line I tell her and she deals with it.. she cares about me, I know she does" she sighs "I'll try the whole being not a sugar baby thing and see how it goes"

He places a hand to her shoulder, before remembering their new rules. He Yanks his hand back, clearing his throat. "I'm glad. I know it's not really my business, but I want you to be happy."

"That's sweet of you to say, I'm so not used to that" she chuckles lightly.

He smiled, loving the sound of her laugh. "You're honestly adorable." He dared himself to move closer. "and so irresistible."

She ran a finger from his collar bone down between his pecks "You're not to bad yourself stud muffin"

He chuckled, leaning into her touch. "You know I can't touch you." He whispered, "Even though I want to."

"Ohh really?" she smirks.

He nodded, "Because I don't want you to think that I'm just here for sex. I want to-" he looked down, sighing. "Nevermind."

"You didn't tell me I couldn't touch you" she laughs.

"You want to touch me?" He wondered.

Her hands wander around on his abs, her finger tips tracing them out like a road map, she suddenly slaps his ass hard and laughs "Got ya!"

He chuckles, taking hold of her hands in his. "Just for you, I'll let you get away with that."

"Aww you didn't like it?"

He titled his head in thought, "I'd rather be on the giving side of it."

"What if...I did this!" she pinches his nipple with a slight twist and laughs.

He couldn't hold back a groan, before playfully slapping her hand away. "Why are you so invested in torturing me." He moaned.

"I didn't know it was torture, I'm just fooling around"

He lifted his hand, wanting desperately to thread it through her hair. Instead it just fell by his side. "The real torture is not being able to touch you like I want to."

"What a gentlemen you are" her hand comes up to rest on the back of his neck bringing his face closer to her, she kisses him "I could get use to this"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *  
> (This story will be in my other book 'Only the sexy vol 4 book' also )


	16. My Mother's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Molly *Molly's mother also in it* ( Au where Dennis is a teacher that falls hard for his soon to be stepdaughter )

Dennis frowned down at the stack of papers piling on his desk. He couldn't understand how some students kept making the same mistakes. His phone buzzed that he got a message from his new girlfriend Chloe. **'If you're not home in the next fifteen minutes than you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.'** It read. He sighed, she was driving him insane. 

She constantly needed him to be around, he had work and mates to catch up with, he couldn't always be waiting on her. Ever since Chloe found out that her daughter was going to be living with her full-time now, since the girl's father had been arrested for armed robbery, Chloe has been panicking. 

Trying to decorate the house, and asking Dennis to renovate the kitchen. They had only been dating for 7 months, and he still wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to continue. He packed up his things for the day, driving slowly back to her place. Unfortunately it took him twenty minutes. 

As soon as he's in the door, Chloe makes her presence know right away by throwing the rolled up newspaper at him "That's for being late!"

He dropped his bag by the door, reaching out to hold her hand. "Baby I'm sorry. It's exam week and I need to concentrate on marking." 

She rolls her eyes "You need to be here and not worrying about those brats you teach"

"They're not brats." He stated firmly. He could see that she was stressed, he tried to take a calming breath. "Look baby, why don't we just go to bed." 

"Oh fine, you better make it up to me"

He gave her a small smile. "That can be arranged." He murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss under her jaw. 

Suddenly Molly, Chloe's teenaged daughter comes out of the kitchen "You know, there's a teen present now, right?" She says smirking. Chloe rolls her eyes at the sudden comment "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework young lady?"

Dennis looked up at Molly, shocked by the striking teenager. "Homework?" He murmured. He blinked a few times. "You must be Molly." He gave her a smile, taking his hands off Chloe. 

Chloe only gave him a dangerous look and a huff came from her as she headed out of the living area and down the hallway to their bedroom. Molly smiles at him "Yes I am, oh my looks like mom's out for the night and here comes the drinking"

Dennis frowned after Chloe. He slowly turned his sights on Molly, she looked different to her mother, her face was softer, more caring. "So you've got homework huh? I can help if you need, I'm a teacher." 

"Oh neat, what do you teach?"

"Physical education." 

"Oh nice, I guess I'll be in your class now, I like Physical class" she smiles brightly.

He returned her smile, "Glad to see you're enthusiastic. I'm sure you'll get along well with the class." He stared down at her body, "You look quite sporty."

"I like cheerleading, Ballet the most" she smirks, blushing.

"I can imagine you'd be good at it." He gave her a smile. 

"Oh stop, you make me blush" she bites her lip smiling.

He stared down at her lips, unconsciously wetting his own. "The blush suites you." He murmured under his breath. 

"Get your ass in here now!" Chloe yells down the hallway at him.

He straightens up, looking away from Molly. "Right well I'll... see you around. Nice to meet you." 

"You too, future step daddy" she giggles and goes in her room.

Dennis pauses for a moment, a tingle scooting down his spine at the thought of being her stepfather. He continues his way into his bedroom, sliding in next to Chloe. 

"Bout time" she huffs.

He looks into her dull blue eyes, already missing the bright color of Molly's eyes. Dennis wraps an arm over Chloe, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

"Is that all you got for me, what kind of man are you?" she crosses her arms, getting angry.

He frowned, "It's a kiss baby. It's not like I'm just gonna straight between your legs." 

"Why the fuck not?" she rolls her eyes.

He pinched his brow, sitting up and away from her. He stared at her quizzically, "Because I love you baby, I want to hold you and kiss every inch of you." 

"That gets so damn boring" 

He tried not to let the hurt show across his face. "Fine." He muttered, throwing off the blankets and slumping between her legs, he yanked her knickers aside and licked her deeply. 

"Enough with the foreplay, get to the point!" she pulls at his shirt hard.

He grunted in frustration, "For fucksakes." He bit out, shuffling his pants down and taking himself in hand. He was pumping his cock, trying to get excited. 

"Don't you use that tone with me!" she waves a finger at him, getting angry.

"You've got some serious double standards Chloe." He spat, continuing to jerk his flacid dick. 

Molly had heard them yelling and had tip toed to their door, she peeked inside since the door was cracked open, first thing she sees besides them fighting is Dennis trying to jerk off, she see's her mom just throw her hands up in the air and turn over in the bed finally, Molly makes this small gasp and covers her mouth with her hand, She takes off down the hallway to the bathroom.

Dennis gives up, "I don't know what you want from me." He muttered to Chloe, flicking his eyes to the door, it was left ajar and he was certain he had shut it. 

Chloe puts her gel sleeping mask over her eyes and puts the pillow over her ear to drown his voice out "I'm going to sleep"

Dennis slides off the bed, slipping his pants back on and grabbing his pillow. "I'll be on the couch." He stomped out of the bedroom, "If you ever decide you miss me." He muttered to himself. 

Molly gets out of the shower and into her pjs, which was a pink thin strap tank top and soft shorts with poke a dots on them, she has her hair all brushed out, she see's only the tv is on in the living room, so she walks over to the couch and see's Dennis laying there "Hey.."

Dennis flinches, looking up from the tv. "Molly, hey." He eyes her long legs underneath her shorts. "Why are you up?" 

"I just got out of the shower a little earlier and now I can't seem to fall asleep..not with all the yelling on my mind" she shyly looks away and glances at the tv "What are you watching?"

He frowns, "Sorry about that. We just uh... We're working a few things out." He swallowed dryly, looking back at the tv. "Just some nature documentary. I can turn the sound off if it's keeping you up?" 

"It's okay, may I stay up with you awhile?" she asks softly.

"Yeah sure." He said easily, shuffling over on the couch and giving her space. 

"Would it be okay if, if I lay on top of you awhile?, I'm kind of chilly"

He blinked at her, "Yeah... Okay." He put his pillow on his lap. 

She gets on the couch with him and lays on top of him but on her back, with the back of her head on his shoulder, she grabs the blanket and pulls it over them "This is very warm"

He stares down at her, trying to ignore the sweet shape of her breasts. "Good." He said stiffly, focusing on the tv. Even with tonight's shit effort, he couldn't stop the lingering arousal in his groin from making it's presence known. 

"You know we do have those fun channels on 138 and 135" 

He looked over at her, "Fun channels? Show me." He gives her the remote. 

She changes the channel and it turns out to be some porno. "Told ya..My mom pays for these channels" she laughs lightly.

Dennis blushes, grabbing for the remote. "You can't watch this kinda stuff!" He panicked. 

"Why not?"

"It's not appropriate. You don't need to burden yourself with this stuff. It's not even beneficial from an educational perspective." He eyed the program, finding the video of a young blonde girl down on her knees, oddly distracting. 

"I've seen this kind of thing before.." she says shyly.

He looked over at her again, "You watch porn?" He asked without judgement. 

"It depends on what it is, so not all of it"

He couldn't help his curiosity. "What's your favourite type to watch?" 

"Um..well, like daddy kink" she blushes.

He swallows, "Okay." He stated, feeling nervous. He shifted his hips, hoping she wouldn't notice his interested member. 

"I saw you earlier" she suddenly blurts out.

"Earlier?" He stares at her in confusion, he moved his hand to his leg, brushing against her hip accidentally. 

"Mhm, while you were um..talking to my mom in the bedroom"

He bit his lip, "Oh. That was um... yeah sorry you had to see that." 

"Uh huh.." she sighs deeply, closing her eyes.

"Hey." He tilted her head up to look at him. "I know things are difficult for you right now, with your dad in jail, and learning to live with your mum." He strokes a thumb over her cheek.

Her eyes flutter closed again, she moves her cheek further into his palm and makes a tiny mewl of satisfaction.

"Your a strong girl. But if you ever need help, I'm here for you." 

"Thank you.." she kisses the palm of his hand.

Dennis's breath hitched, staring widely at her. "You're welcome." He quipped quietly, looking back at the tv. "Did you mind if I change the channel, or are you... Uh enjoying this?"

"Mmm I'm enjoying your warmth" she continues to kiss his palm and fingers.

He stared at her in awe, imagining all the ways he could keep her warm. "Molly. I'm your step-... Well I'm your mother's boyfriend." 

"Does my lips feel soft to you?" 

"Yes." He gulped. "Like silk. And I feel you breathing, it's like a warm breeze in summer." 

"It's really warm and wet inside, my mouth I mean.." she blushes.

He feels his palm tingling where it's resting along her face, "And beautiful." He says, tracing a finger around her lower lip. 

"Ooh Daddy..." she softly whispers.

He grunts, trying to shift his hips away from her as his cock fills out. "Molly..." He breaths. She lets out a breathy moan with her lips partly open.

Dennis couldn't help himself, his hand cupped her jaw and drew her in closer, before pressing his lips against hers. Her whole body seemed to melt and sink down as he kissed her, making her body rub against his erection more "Mmm" she moans in his mouth.

He groaned, chasing her tongue with his own. He hadn't had a good kiss in ages, and the feel of her small body against his chest had his gut twisting with butterflies. 

"I need you so much" she says between kisses, holding onto him like he was going to leave her.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, kissing her neck then her jaw. "I've got you babe." He murmured against her skin, loving the heat her body brought him. 

"You're so much bigger then me..I like that, I like the fact you surround me with your body, I feel safe with you and it makes me feel like you take charge of me and that turns me on"

He groaned, "Really?" He wondered continuing to kiss down her chest. He grabbed her hand, placing it on his chest. 

"Mhm I love the feeling of being engulfed in big hugs and kisses, sweet touches everywhere, mmm and loving words" she coos.

He felt his skin tingle, she was everything that her mother wasn't. He swallowed guiltily. "I love that too." He murmured. 

"Will you kiss me again?" she asks sweetly, she shivers slightly, getting goosebumps on her arms and her nipples were clearly harden a little through the fabric of her tank top.

He bit his lip looking down, the corner of the tv screen catching his eye. "Only one more time." He said, more to himself than to her. He pushed his lips against hers, sliding them together. 

She moans in his mouth as they kiss, her hands are rubbing up against his chest and stomach, exploring him.

He doesn't want to pull back, he grips her hips hard and tugs her closer, chasing her tongue with his own. 

"I've never felt so, so perfectly content before.." she breathes, "I love the thought of someone like you being a person of authority over me, taller, bigger, oh so strong...My sweet protector"

He's panting as he takes in the messy sight of her. "Molly. I shouldn't be any of that for you. You should be with someone younger, someone who can really love you back." He paused. "I'm already seeing someone." He frowned down at himself. "We should get some sleep, I have work tomorrow, and you have school." 

"You will be in my thoughts tonight" she whispers in his ear, she gets up from the couch "Goodnight"

He stared after her, his skin feeling hot. He was left alone with the tv screen, the program continuing as two girls began sucking a guys dick. He couldn't help himself, he took himself in hand for the second time that night, and quickly came with the thought of Molly on his mind. 

\--

The school day came and it was time for his class to begin, with Molly included this time all ready in her uniform which was a short sleeved white tee with red shorts and white tennie's, she had her hair up in a cute high ponytail with a red ribbon she usually wore with her cheerleading fit.

Dennis stepped foot into the gym, hauling two bags of balls with him. "Alright everyone gather by the benches." He lugged them to the centre of the room, before standing before his class. "Good afternoon, today we're playing a game of dodgeball." He announced, eyeing all the students. His gaze fell to Molly, and he felt his stomach twist. 

She smiles at him, blushing a little, the other girls don't seem to notice since their to distracted by other things.

"Uh um..." He clapped his hands together, "Two teams, and uhm the winner gets r showers earlier, and the losers run around the block." He eyed Molly again, "Lips- uh- let's get started." He fumbled. 

She giggles and all the girls get on their sides and start the game, throwing the ball at each other, some with more force then others.

"Plan out where you're throwing, read their body language and see if they're already in motion to one side." He coached from the sideline. "Throw a bit higher Abigail!" 

Abigail gets a clear shot at Molly and takes it, throwing the ball as hard as she can and hits Molly right in the head, knocking her flat on the gym floor. 

Dennis froze, "Hold it!" He shouted, running to the court and scooping by Molly's side. "Are you alright?" He asked, a hand placed gently on her knee. 

"My Head hurts..dadd..yy" she whispers softly, before passing out.

He wraps her up in his arms, hauling her into his chest. "Right, both teams are running laps while I head over to the sick bay." There were a chorus of complaints as Dennis carried Molly out of the gym. 

She finally wakes up in the sick bay after an hour, "I have a headache"

Dennis perks up, "Hey baby, you had a nasty whack on the head." He traces over her knuckles. 

"Yeah, I feel it still, will I have an egg on my head now?"

He chuckled, stroking over the red mark on her forehead. "It's just a bruise. You'll survive." 

"Will you kiss it better?" she asks softly.

He smiled at her softly, cupping her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

"I enjoyed spending time with you last night"

He nodded, "Me too." He then looked away. "But I can't... I can't keep... Keep this up." He swallowed bitterly, "Chloe was distant from me this morning, almost like she could tell something wasn't..." 

"Sometimes I think she uses you for her own selfish reasons"

He chanced a glance back at her, "It's not just selfish, she gives me a lot too. She gives me something to come home to everynight, and encourages me to work hard." 

"I'm sorry.." she looks away feeling ashamed "My head hurts, I want to go home"

He ran a hand down her back, "Don't be sorry. I'm not lying to myself, I know we aren't perfect." He bit his lip. "I'll drive you home."

When they get back to the house she goes straight to bed to lay down, Chloe is on the phone laughing and having a drink.

"Hey baby." Dennis murmured, pressing a kiss to Chloe's cheek. "How was your day?" He flicks a glance after Molly. 

"Are you going to give me what I want tonight?"

He stared at her shocked, "I had a great day baby, thanks for asking. How was yours? Oh what mine? Kind of you to ask, well today we played dodgeball and your daughter got hit in in the head. Thanks for wondering." He spat. 

"Damn what crawled up your ass today, hm? Molly can handle it, she's gotten bruises before in ballet even and she lived, she's fine" she takes another sip of her drink.

"She was passed out for an hour, they almost sent her to the hospital!" He scoffed at her, "How could you not care?"

"Oh please I care, but I also know not to baby her, don't fall for her little innocent ways, it's nonsense. I'm going out for the night" she grabs her coat, purse and keys.

"She wasn't faking it." He muttered, watching her leave. "Where are you going?" He could feel his chest heaving out of anger, he breathed in to calm down. "Did you want me to come? Or I could give you a lift somewhere?" 

"No I'm fine on my own, and you better not fall for that babygirl crap she pulls either or there will be hell to pay, do you understand?!" she yells and goes out the door, slamming it hard and taking off in her car.

He goes white, nervously biting his lip. Shit did she know about there kiss yesterday? He cleared his throat, slipping his bag off and disappearing into his room. 

Molly gets up and decides on a hot shower, she gets in under the warmth, after washing her hair and body quickly, she sits down in the bottom of the tub, laying back, letting the water rain down on her, she relaxes under it and begins to think of Dennis and it isn't long before her hands start to wander, finding her sweet spots, a moan escapes her.

Dennis is stressed, he lumps up all his clothes from the washing basket and maneuvers his way to the laundry. He loads it up, before stopping at the only half filled load. He swallowed thickly, and walks down the hall to Molly's room. He opens the door and begins to pick up the clothes from her floor. Eyeing various pink frilly underwear. 

Molly finally walks into her room shutting the door, she doesn't even notice him standing in front of her dresser and walks over to the end of her bed where she laid out her panties, stockings and night shirt, she drops her towel.

"Fuck." Dennis breaths. 

She turns around slowly "Were you waiting for me?"

He clutched a fluffy pink jacket to his chest. "No- no of course not." He stuttered, looking down at the clothes in his hands. "I was putting on a load of washing." 

She turns back around and bends over a bit to slip her panties on and her stockings "My dirty laundry is in my hamper"

He swallowed thickly, "Right. Of course." 

"Look..I'm sorry about earlier and what I said"

"What you said?" He asked, finding his mind blanking for some reason. 

"About my mom maybe using you"

He looked down. "She's uh, it's fine Molly." He smiled at her. 

"I was wrong to try to get in between your involvement with her..and I feel like I need to be.." she looks down, biting her lip.

"Need what baby?" He asked, hating how easily the term came to him. He looked down her long body, taking in the smooth curve of her breast. 

"I need to be punished" she says quietly.

He felt his hands go limp, as he dropped the pile of clothes he had gathered. "How- how would I do that?"

"You have to turn me over your knees and spank me"

"oh-okay." He shuffled forward, looking down at the bed nervously. "Here?" 

"Mhm just sit on the edge but a little further back and I'll lay across your lap on my stomach"

"Okay." He sat on her bed, moving her laid out clothes behind him and staring up at her wide eyed. 

"Do you want my panties off or on?" she asks shyly.

"On." He mumbled, "I'll take them off you later." 

"Okay" she lays across his lap on her stomach, her cute ass sticking up just enough.

Carefully, he smoothed a hand down her shoulders, across her back and around her perky ass. He breathed out deeply. "You've been a bad girl." He stated, circling his hand. "Been tempting and teasing me." He whispered. 

"Yes I have been, I'm a naughty girl for trying to come between you and my mom"

He smiled. "Good." He brought his hand down on her ass, his other hand settling on her lower back. She whimpers quietly and puts her face in the blanket more.

He spanks her again, staring at her soft porcelain skin. 

After a few more swats her body starts to squirm around in his lap, making her ass stick up in the air a bit more.

Dennis shifted over for another hit, when he felt his erection scrap along her belly. He paused. "Fuck." He muttered. 

"More please.." she sweetly begs.

"Baby you've already been punished." He murmured, rubbing a hand down her sore bum. He cautiously peeled her underwear away to stare at her red cheeks. 

She sighs deeply "My panties are wet now, they need to be washed"

He sighed, stroking over the crease of her ass, under his fingers touch the wetness between her legs. "Hm appears you are." He agreed. 

"Will you take them off for me please?"

He pinched the waistband of her panties, before sliding them down her thighs. 

She hops off his lap and throws her panties into the hamper to be washed "I made the shot!" she takes a little bow and giggles.

He grins up at her, "Nice throw." It turns into a smirk. "Would of been good to throw like that today in dodgeball." 

She looks at him like she just got smacked in the face "I was going to but Abagail knocked me down" she pouts.

He chuckles, standing up and running a hand down her arm. "I'm messing with you, baby." He murmured. He peeked down at her full dirty clothes hamper. "Better put these on." 

"Can you kiss me again" she asks pulling gently at his arm.

He smiled at her, leaning over to only give her a brief peck. "I'll kiss you properly once you prove to me you know how to use a washing machine." He grinned smugly. "Come on." He lifted up the basket, disappearing out of her room. 

She follows him "You know I already know how to use one, I had to do my own laundry a lot growing up while my mom was gone at work, So I guess that means you get to kiss me properly now" she giggles.

He chuckles, putting her clothes into the machine. "Show me then." He stepped back.

She adds the detergent and closes the lid and sets the dial, clicking it ON "Bam" she gets up on the lid of the washer and sits with her body vibrating slightly "See I told you I could do it"

His eyes was looking down between her sweet thighs. "Well I think you've earned a proper kiss, darling." He sent her a grin, stepping in between her legs. 

She closes her eyes, scooting closer to the edge, so when he's standing between her legs, she wraps them around his waist.

He takes in her delicate features, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. He slides his tongue between her lips and chases her taste. He finds his hand already tangling in her hair. 

Her arms drape over his shoulders bringing him closer "Mm you make me get butterflies in my stomach" 

He kissed her cheeks, her chin, and her nose. "Me too." 

"Do you want to move to somewhere better?"

He smirked, pushing his hips forward. "What don't want to do something so dirty, somewhere so clean?" He teased. 

She giggles "You're so funny"

"And you're so sexy." He breathed, running his hand along her thigh. 

She nuzzles his face with her own, his phone rings in his pocket suddenly.

"Shit." He grumbled, trying to fish his phone out from his back pocket and from underneath her legs. He answered it just in time, pushing a finger to Molly's lips to silence her. 

**On the phone -**

**"I'm having car trouble, so I won't be home tonight" Chloe tells him.**

He felt his stomach drop, he tried to step back, desperately needing to put space between him and Molly. **"Chloe. Uh, right okay. Did you need me to pick you up?"**

**"No, I'm fine, I got a motel room near by, and don't forget what I said before I left.." she says sternly before hanging up.**

Dennis swallowed guiltily, staring back down at Molly. He pried her legs off from around his waist, and stepped back. 

She pouts and gets down from the washer, glancing up at him "Your mad at me?"

He looked away from her, his lips pressed firmly into a tight line. "I don't know if I should be." He muttered, "I mean," he huffed, "Do you treat all your mum's boyfriend's like this? Dress all cutesy, and watch porn together on the tv?" 

"No.." she tears up, "I can't help how I am"

"How are you, hm?" He shook his head looking away from her. "If you're just after a quick root, then maybe you're more like your mother than I thought." 

"This is my first time I've ever done this, I've been saving myself for the right person to come along"

He flicked his eyes to hers, "You've never been with someone before?" He wondered. 

"No" she sniffs, rubbing at her teary eyes.

He cupped her cheek, wiping a tear away. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just... Chloe said you.... Well that you like being a babydoll." 

"I only want to be for the right person"

He ran a comforting hand down her back, "Are you sure. That I am... What you want? Who you want?"

"Yes daddy I do.." she whispers softly.

He took her hands in his, "Then come on, love. We'll do this somewhere nicer. Anywhere you want." He smiled, kissing her tenderly. 

He took her hands in his, "Then come on, love. We'll do this somewhere nicer. Anywhere you want." He smiled, kissing her tenderly. 

"You choose"

He gave her smile, grabbing her thighs as he carried her off the washing machine. "I'm happy to take you anywhere baby." He kissed her lips. "We can plan it out if you prefer, make it nice, go for a picnic, book a hotel. We can go away for the weekend... Anywhere baby. I'm yours anywhere."

"How about my room, maybe on my bed for now" she chuckles.

He gave her a sweet kiss, "Of course." He carried her down the hall and gently laid her against the bed in her room. He stared down at her naked form, before he began to unbutton his own shirt. 

She lays her hands above her head, stretching her small slender body out like a cat, she watched with curious eyes at everything he was doing.

He shucked the shirt off his shoulders, sitting up to unbuckle his belt, and to unzip his fly. He stood up, slipping them off. His underpants following. He eyed her beautiful body. 

She blushes when she glances downwards at his errection "Oh my.."

He slips onto the bed, touching her long legs. "We'll go slow baby." He whispered. Pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. 

"I'm not sure how much longer I can wait for you to take me..I think I've been waiting for you since the first time I met you, I thought about you being with me in gym class, in the shower, in my bed at night..oh daddy I need you"

He crawled his way up to her, kissing her lips. "I need you to baby." He spread her legs, as he settled between them. His dick grazing against her wet entrance. 

She kisses him and takes a deep breath "Ooh now" she breathes.

He was torn between teasing her, and making her happy. He took himself in hand, and lined up at her entrance. He looked back into her eyes to be sure, before gently pushing into her. 

"Uuh mmm" she moans and bites her lip.

He pushes his lips against hers, before filling her up. Pausing as he lets her adjust. 

"You feel perfect inside me"

He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder. "You feel amazing baby, so good." He moaned, pressing a kiss to her heated skin. 

"Will you spank me a little, please?"

He chuckled, placing a hand on her thigh. He pulled out before thrusting back in. He spanked her though, as he kept up a sturdy rhythm. 

She whimpered and moaned loudly, her hands go to her breasts and her fingers begin to play with her nipples, making her eyes flutter.

He groans. "Fuck your gorgeous."

"I'm yours..all yours, I love you!" she cries.

He pauses, smiling down at her, "I love you too baby girl." He kisses her as he thrusts in deeply. 

Molly hits her climax right after he called her that, grabbing onto his strong arms.

With one final thrust he comes after, grabbing onto her tightly. 

"That was wonderful" she says trying to catch her breath.

He smiles at her, "I'm glad."

Molly falls asleep cuddled next to him, with a sweet smirk on her face. Dennis stared at her lovely face as she slept, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn't believe he was holding someone so lovely. 

\--

The morning comes and they're asleep together, holding each other. Chloe comes in the door and looks around for Dennis, seeing he wasn't in their room, she assumes he went somewhere, she knocks on Molly's door and lets herself in, first thing she see's is Dennis and Molly in an entangled embrace "Dennis!" she yells at him.

Dennis jolts upright, as he placed a protective hand over Molly. "Chloe." He gasps, looking down at their naked bodies. 

Molly's staring at her mother like a deer caught in the headlights, Chloe shakes her head crossing her arms over her chest "I told you to not fall for her ways and you didn't listen, You worthless asshole!" she then looks at Molly "And you, you little slut, your grounded!"

"Don't speak to her like that. I'm sick of your bullshit Chloe. You don't love me. You never have. You just want a warm dick to come home to every night." He puffed out. "I'm taking Molly with me." He eyed her cautiously wondering if that is something she would like too. "And we're leaving." 

"You know, she's done this before with my other boyfriend's" Chloe says in a harsh tone. Molly looks away, tearing up.

"What?" He breathed out in disbelief. He looked back at Molly. His paranoia returning. "You're lying." He spat at Chloe. 

"Oh yeah what else could her reason be to go around in cute little outfits acting like a damn dolly in heat, hmm?" Chloe spat.

"Is that how..." He looked down at himself in shame for the thought. "...How her father got put in jail?" He asked, hoping to god it wasn't true.

"No, he was put in jail because of DUI's, but I know for a fact he liked Molly more then me!" Chloe spat.

Dennis breathed out in relief, his lungs finally filling as he regained the oxygen in his lungs. "How can you say such things about your own daughter?" He looked back at Molly. "She's been living with us for a while, and not once have I seen you actually talk to her." 

"She's doing it again, she's sucking you inward to not liking me just like she did with her father!" Chloe yells at Molly pointing the finger. Molly cries "Mom that's not true, none of it is, he was a bad father, he made me watch bad stuff on tv with him, he would jerk off in front of me..please mom" she begs her to listen. Chloe slaps Molly across the face "Yeah and You know why he did that right? It's because you were a slut and would tease him!"

Dennis grabbed Chloe's wrist, glaring into her face. "Don't you dare touch her." He spat, shoving her away and wrapping a comforting arm around Molly. 

"Fine you can have her!" Chloe stomps out of the room, slamming the door to her bedroom behind her.

Dennis held onto Molly tighter, "Are you okay, baby?" He asked, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Mhm yes" she lays her head against his upper chest. "Don't worry I'm used to it"

He frowned, "I can't believe I didn't realize how crazy she was before." He held her hand. "Let's pack our bags, we can head out of here and never come back." 

"You don't love her, do you?"

He looked down, "I thought I did, at first. But that only lasted a month, and ever since its felt like I wasn't enough for her." 

"I can't help but feel like I caused it all" she sniffs.

"It's not your fault, baby. Your father should never have treated you like that, and your mother should have stopped it. It's a shame that they both took their anger out on you." 

"My mom never wanted me and my father only did for his own needs, no wonder I'm so..so not right" she sighs deeply "I'll get my things"

He catches her hand before she can leave, "You're perfect Molly, absolutely perfect to me." He presses a kiss to her lips, "I love you." 

"I love you too" she goes to her room and packs a few bags and gets a box full of belongings. "Okay I'm ready now"

Dennis slings his own bag over his shoulder, before taking her hand in his. "Are you sure?" He wanted to double check. 

"I'm leaving her a note on my bed"

"Okay." He kissed her once more before leading her outside to his car. Taking her bag and loading it into the trunk. 

She gets in the passenger side and fastens her seatbelt, sighing deeply "Where are we going to go?"

He buckled up next to her, nervously pushing the car into drive and slowly pulling out of the driveway. "I guess we could just get out of town, find a motel for tonight?" 

"Okay..that's fine, I trust you daddy" she tells him looking at him with a worried and uncertain look.

He gives her a reassuring smile, he leans forward to kiss her. Before he drives down the main road, and leaves their city. 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Writerproducer *  
> (This story will also be in my 'Only the sexy vol 4' book also )


	17. The Twins Meet The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast/Dennis & My Oc's Elizabeth *Twins Maria & Dennis Jr.*( The Beast meets his baby twins for the first time since they been brought home from the hospital ) (No sex just fluff)

The twins had been home for a while now and had grown a lot stronger. Dennis was watching them dutifully making sure they were okay. 

Elizabeth comes in and picks up baby Dennis and sits down with him, getting him to suckle her breast "Thought you be hungry and I was right to think so" she smiles down at him.

Dennis smiled at her walking towards them happily "Liz, I have news...Beast wants to see them today" he whispered softly stroking Dennis's head.

"Well that would be wonderful" she smiles.

"He said he wanted to wait until they were stronger so he didn't hurt or scare them, whenever you think they're ready just let me know" he told her looking at her fondly.

"I think they are ready, let him see his babies" 

He nodded kissing her softly before getting up and letting The Beast out, he growled softly before he turned around to see her. He walked over slowly not wanting to startle the little boy she had in her arms. "My Queen" he said softly leaning forward to kiss her.

"My King" she says softly, before kissing him.

Beast smiled at her softly before staring down at the little bundle in her arms.

"His twin sister is in the cradle over there by the window" she tells him, pointing at it.

He walked over to the crib and peered inside, Baby Marie looked up at him and made a small excited whine, "Hello my girl" he whispered reaching out to stroke her head "She's beautiful, she looks like you my Queen" He said to Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth smiles "You can hold her if you want too"

He hesitated not wanting to hurt her "She's so frail, I don't want to upset her" he told her uncertainly.

"Come sit by me and I'll help you get settled with her"

He sat down next to her following her instructions.

She gets up and picks baby Maria up and walks over to Beast, laying her in his arms, getting his hand to hold the back of her neck "There you go"

He stared down at Maria gently, a small smile appearing on his face as he bonded with her "She's so small" he purred going to kiss her head, Maria smiled and made a happy cry when he did "She is perfect"

"This reminds me of the day you bonded with Bella the day she came home from the hospital"

He smiled at the thought "I want to bond with them, make sure I don't scare them" he told her, Marie takes his finger in her hand making him gasp.

Elizabeth settles down with baby Dennis next to him, so he can see him up close.

"Hello my son" he said softly kissing his head gently "He looks stronger now, I heard he was quite frail when he came into the world" 

"Yes he was, but he fought very well, he's a fighter like his dadda" she smiles and gives him a kiss.

He smiled at her "I love you all so much, I love you two because your our little miracles" he purred to is little ones "I love your sister because she was the first to make our family bigger and I love your momma for being the best woman I could have asked for to call my Queen" 

"Aww darling I couldn't ask for a better King then you"

He grinned at her kissing his babies heads again gently, Elizabeth had never seen him so gentle before. "Mmm I'm loving this side of you" she says, kissing his cheek.

"Reserved only for my family" he whispered looking down at Maria who started whining softly "Shh, what's the matter little one" he said in a soothing tone.

"She must be hungry, I'll switch babies with you" she chuckles.

They switch babies and Beast stares down at his son "Your a strong little man aren't you?" he said proudly tickling his chin. He giggles and smiles.

"My strong boy" he purred.

He yawns and makes a cute little whine. Elizabeth lays her head on Beasts shoulder as she feeds Maria "I love you"

"I love you too Elizabeth" he purred rocking his son slowly "What's that song you sing to them?" He asked.

"It was 'Dream a Little Dream' " she smiles.

He started singing it softly to his son. Lil Dennis gets excited and smiling. Elizabeth watches the two of them bond.

He finished the song and smiled down at Dennis who was staring at him sweetly.

The twins end up falling asleep and Elizabeth puts them to bed, kissing their heads. "Sleep well my angel's"

"They're perfect" he sighed.

"Yes they are" she says proudly, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm proud of you Elizabeth, you are an incredible mother" 

She tears up "Oh hun you have no idea how much that means to me, you saying that"

He held her hands gently, his head leaned on hers "You have been through so much heartbreak but you have become so strong and loving, you are the best mother they could have and the best wife we could have asked for, I love you Elizabeth" 

"I love you too my darlings" she hugs him tightly.

He hugged her back tighter kissing her head softly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	18. Wishing You Were There For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin/Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. Oc Bella and kids in story also ( Kevin wants to spend time with the kids and has a run in with Bella )

Kevin woke up in the light for the first time in a while, he got up and headed outside to find Elizabeth, he checked everywhere but couldn't see her. "She must be inside" he thought before he heard one of the twins burst out crying, he went over to see them and little Dennis is in his crib crying loudly. "Oh shush little guy its okay" Kevin whispered to him picking him up carefully.

Bella appeared in the doorway "He does that a lot"

Kevin turned around to see her "He's so small" he whispered rocking him gently.

"So it is you Kevin.." she simple says and takes little Dennis into her arms from him and puts the baby back in it's crib to sleep.

"Yeah, its me" he said softly smiling at her.

"Why come out now when you didn't a while back even?" she asks biting her lip getting teary.

"I, I'm sorry...I still get nervous about coming out into the light sometimes" he told her nervously.

"But why, you have us..isn't that enough?"

"I still get nervous Bella, I still struggle mentally when I'm out here" he told her staring down at the twins who were sleeping soundly.

"Yeah uh huh" she leaves the room. Maggie comes in after her "Hai dadda"

"Hey Maggie" Kevin smiles kneeling down and holding his arms out for a hug.

She hugs him with her head on his shoulder "I watched cartoons today"

"You did huh" he smiled hugging her back.

"Yeah" she yawns.

"Aww you look sleepy little one" he said rocking her gently in his arms.

"Yeah I am, but I don't wanna be" she sleepily smiles.

"Well I think I know something that will wake you up" he tells her with a smirk.

"Nooo, tickle monsters dadda"

Kevin chuckled before tickling her all over.

"No.. no, no, no, I'll pee stop.." she laughs hard.

Kevin stopped tickling her, smiling as he held her.

"I'll go take nap okay dadda?"

"Okay" he said picking her up and tucking her into bed "Goodnight little princess" he said softly kissing her cheek.

"Night dadda, I love you" she gives him little sweet kisses on his cheek and the end of his nose.

"I love you too sweetheart" he smiled at her as she dozed off to sleep, he heard little Dennis crying again and walked over to him and picked him up. "Hush now little one, what is it this time hmm?" he asked in a soothing voice looking down at his sweet face.

Little Dennis stared back up at him and grabbed his finger in his tiny hand, so small and frail in his arms as he made tiny whimpers. "Its okay kiddo, I'm here for you I promise" he whispered to him.

"Uh oh looks like my little man is hungry?" Elizabeth says entering the room "Come to momma" she lifts him up out of Kevin's arms and takes him over to the rocking chair to feed him. Little Dennis latches onto her breast quickly and Elizabeth starts to hum to him softly. "My sweet, sweet boy"

Kevin smiled at them both "He's perfect Liz" he whispered.

"He has a lot of growing to do, I do worry about him"

"If he's as tough as his namesake, he'll be fine" 

After feeding him awhile she burps him and has Bella take him awhile, she returns to Kevin in their bedroom. "Goodness feeding two babies is making me sore" she laughs lightly.

"Your doing great Lizzy, you are a wonderful mother" he told her proudly.

"Come sit with me", she takes his hand they sit on the bed together "I'm happy to see you again my sweet Kevin"

Kevin smiled shyly "I'm glad someone is..." he murmured before looking down guiltily.

"Bella just wishes you were around more mostly"

"I know, I'm sorry...I still struggle out here sometimes" 

"I know, I've explained that till I was blue in the face to her, she feels bad that she can't be the answer for you"

"I'm glad that she cares so much but I just can't stay out too long...I guess that's what happens when everything you've ever known as a kid is perceived as a threat" he sighed.

"Do you feel that way about us?"

"No...just about everything else" 

"I love you.." she takes his hand, laying it on her thigh and she kisses him deeply.

Kevin kissed her back longingly before hearing another baby cry making him pull away "That's not Dennis again is it?" he asked her.

She sighs "Nope, that's Marie.. be back in a bit she must be hungry"

Kevin sighed softly, he admired Elizabeth's devotion, the kids were definitely hard work.

Elizabeth finally comes back later on and collapses onto the bed with her top part of her buttons on her dress unbuttoned still exposing her breasts some "They're getting tender"

Kevin laid a hand on one of them and massaged it gently "Kids huh" he smirked looking at her lovingly.

"I kind of wish Patricia was a wet nurse" she laughs.

He smiled at that "If she could she would" he told her "Your so good with our kids Lizzy" 

"Yeah I bet she would, and I do try to be" she kisses him.

He moaned as he deepened the kiss "I love you baby...and the kids, I'm sorry I'm not here as much as I should be" 

"At least you're getting better about being here and I'm happy to see you" she wraps her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her as she kisses him more.

He kissed her back, straddling her as his hands travelled down her body.

"Oh Kevin.." she whispers softly, she reaches down and slips her panties off, opening up her legs to him.

He slips off his drawstring pants and slips inside her slowly.

She bends her legs at the knees and holds them up, making them part more so he can get better access "Mm I want you.." 

"I want you too momma" he whispered kissing her neck softly.

"Mmm more" she mewls.

He thrusted into her deeply with a moan he felt so sensitive.

"Uuh baby.." she moans, holding onto the back of his neck with one hand.

He moaned loudly getting faster as he was getting closer "I can't last much longer"

She grabs at his hips and makes him go harder making her throw her head back "Uhfu...!!" she muffles her moans with her arm over her mouth.

Kevin groaned as he came, breathing heavily as he kissed her cheek softly "Thank you" he murmured.

"No need to thank me, I'm here for you always"

He kissed her again softly "You gave me a family I can't thank you enough for that" 

"Thank you for helping me make them" she smiles.

"I, I sometimes feel like they're more Dennis's than mine" he sighed sadly.

"They are part of you, all of you"

He nodded "I just wished I'd been more hands on you know, especially when Bella was born, she seemed a little resentful when she saw me"

"Maybe if you spent some one on one time with her she'll open up more to you"

"Maybe I just don't like feeling like I've disappointed her you know...like maybe she hates the fact that she didn't get to see me as much makes her resent me" 

"I'm not sure darling, maybe you should try talking with her" she suggests.

"Okay I'll try" he sighed leaning over to kiss her before getting up to find Bella who was in the room with the twins, humming a sweet tune to help them sleep. He cleared his throat gently trying not to disturb them.

"What do you want Kevin?" she asks him as he entered the room, it was clear that she wasn't going to call him dad or even dadda like she did Dennis.

"I just wanted to see you Bella" he whispered walking over to her and looking down at the twins "They remind me of you when you were a baby..you were so beautiful" he sighed softly.

"I must not have been that great looking because you were never there" she sighs deeply.

"I was Bella...I visited you a few times when you were little...before I started to panic about what happens if I messed up being a parent, turns out I always have been I guess" 

She turns her head away and sits on the bed, You can see her tears start to come.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been...I was scared" he told her softly "do you remember that little lamb toy you had, you called it lamb lamb?"

"The one that got ripped, so I buried it in the side yard?"

Kevin nodded "I saw how upset you were so I dug her back up and fixed her...but I was too scared to give it to you because I didn't know if you would want it like that...broken, I hid it in my closet the whole time" 

Bella suddenly slaps Kevin in the face hard "You had no right!" she yells.

Kevin yelped and staggered back as he started to shake. "Kevin Wendell Crumb, you broke your toys, you bad boy get out here you have to be punished!" His mothers voice screams in his head "No...mommy please don't hurt me again" he screamed collapsing on the floor in front of Bella, he started crying and shaking violently before Dennis took over looking extremely angry.

She doesn't know it's Dennis and goes to slap at him again.

Dennis grabbed her hand tightly and pushed her back out into the corridor, staring at her angrily. "Get out" he yelled at her.

Her eyes get filled with tears as she knows now who it is "Dadda?"

"Get out Bella, pack your bags and leave...your not welcome here anymore!" He growled at her pushing her away from him.

"Please dadda.." she begs him crying.

"I said get out...your no longer my daughter" he yelled his voice cracked as he said that.

"But your my dadda..not Kevin it was never him, he didn't care enough about me to stay with me like you did" she cries harder.

"You hurt him...I don't tolerate or condone that ever, you need to leave now" 

"He hurt me first!" she shouts.

"You've put him into a flashback which he can't escape from, now he's screaming and crying for mother to not hurt him...I won't accept that, just go Bella" 

"Make me" she crosses her arms.

Dennis just grabbed her and throws her outside slamming the door behind her. He went up to her room and filled her suitcase with everything she needed and threw that outside next to her.

"I really wished you hadn't done that" he told her looking so disappointed in her.

"I hate him..but I still love you" she takes off on her bike, taking off down the road.

Dennis watches her go, his heart breaking as she got further away. He sighed sadly looking down guiltily, he didn't want to do that but Kevin's cries of fear were echoing in his head, and he knew that he might not ever recover from that.He walked inside not ready to face Elizabeth or what she was going to say to him.

Elizabeth's standing behind him when he turns back inside "What did you do?"

"I threw her out...she hit Kevin and now he's in a flashback which none of us can break him out of...I'm sorry Elizabeth but I can't let that happen again" he told her walking towards the stairs.

"Maybe this is the time Kevin must make a choice"

"What?" 

"He needs to make a choice of what is really important in life. To dwell in the past or to heal the past and let it go, making his future the most important because that he can change and make better, especially for his baby Bella"

"Bella hates him, she made that very clear to me and to him, that bridge has been burned Liz...I'm sorry" 

"What she really hates is that her being alive wasn't enough for him to be healed to the point of wanting to be with her more, she feels abandoned and unwanted. Does he want that for her?" she asks.

"He tried to reach out and she hit him, now all that progress we made with him is out the window...if you could hear him right now you'd understand" he told her sternly.

"Tell him what I just said to you and see what he feels then"

"He's stuck in a flashback...I can't get through to him, I'm sorry Elizabeth.." he sighed before going upstairs.

"Kevin Wendell Crumb get out here!" she shouts suddenly.

He gasped standing still in fear, hyperventilating loudly. "Mommy please don't hit me again...I won't do anything wrong again" he cried before screaming in fear "I'm sorry...please don't hit me"

"It's me baby..it's Elizabeth" she says sweetly. 

"Get away from me...please I don't want to get hurt again...I can't be out here anymore, it hurts too much" he cried hunching over "shouldn't have touched it...stupid boy" he sobbed.

"Kevin, your daughter still loves you and she needs you..you need to let go of your past and your mother and be there for Bella, go to her and be her father"

"She hates me....I'm not a father and I never will be...leave me alone, I'm nothing, I'm worthless let me go back into the darkness and never come out again" he begged.

"Then your mother wins and gets her way, don't let her take Bella away from you, it's time to be strong. Bella never hated you, she hates the fact that even her being alive isn't enough to bring you out of your past and move on to have a better brighter future, she feels abandoned by her father..do you love her?"

He nodded slowly "She doesn't love me...I'm sorry I can't be out here anymore...maybe she was right and I am good for nothing, I'm sorry" he cried before his whole body went slack as he left the light.

"Kevin.. please Bella needs you now, she's your baby, your first born, be there for her..don't replay the same thing your mother did to you... be her father that loves her"

"Lamb lamb...can you give it to her for me?" He whispered softly he sounded weak all of a sudden until his eyes opened again and Dennis was staring up at her "He's too weak to stay in the light now" he whispered.

"You both need to find her and bring her back" she tells him sternly.

Dennis just nodded with a sigh "Fine but I can't guarantee he'll come out again after" 

"Then kick him in the butt if you have too, he needs to get in father mode asap understand?"

"He's just been hit by his daughter...dad mode won't come easy after that" Dennis told her.

"Well he's going to lose her completely if he doesn't"

"I'll try to help him but if she does anything like that again it's game over I hope you understand that" 

"Like you don't understand feeling abandoned Dennis?" she tells him.

"I do..but I also know what physically attacking someone does as well"

"Can't you blame her..she's felt like this for so long, having it pinned up inside, no wonder she slapped him. She's a teen and teens let out frustration that way and with talking back, you know that"

Dennis sighed again "I gotta go" he whispered getting up and walking away.

"Dennis?"

"Yeah?" 

"You know, if you don't find her and come back with her, then I'm going to kick your ass, right?"

"I know" he whispered. 

"Good" she slaps his ass lightly "Go find her then"

He smiled softly walking away to find Bella.

\-----

Bella had rode her bike all the way into town and even had her fake ID card so she goes straight to a bar and orders a strawberry ice type drink and goes in a corner in a booth to sit.

Dennis drove into town and took a while to find her it wasn't until he looked in the window to the bar and sees her.

By the time he gets in the bar she have had 3 drinks already and was leaning on her elbows heavily on the table, staring at her glass.

"Bella" he whispered sitting down next to her.

"I told you already..to get away from me you dumb fat fuck" she grabs at his arm and starts to push at him.

"Bella it's me it's dad" he told her holding her hand.

"Oh hi Dave.." she drunkenly throws her arms over his shoulders and gives him a kiss.

"Bella...it's your father" he told her softly pushing her away gently.

"I've always liked you, you know and I always, always wanted to fuck you" she purrs in his ear, kissing his neck, giggling drunkenly as she does it.

"Okay time to go home" he whispered carrying her to the car and sitting her in the back.

"I wanna sit in the front and I don't wanna go home!" she laughs, falling over on the seat.

"Your drunk baby we're gonna get you home safely" he sighed driving back home.

"He never loved me, I was never important enough for him..I'm just a mistake" she giggles sadly.

"No your not Bella...you never were" 

She doesn't answer and had clearly passed out.

He sighed driving back home. Once he got back he carried her in the house and tucked her into bed. "Why the bar, why did you have to go there baby?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry..dadda" she whispers.

"It's okay Bella" Kevin's voice said softly placing something next to her before walking away.

She looks at what he left, seeing it was her lamb "I love you dadda"

"I'm not your dadda baby" his voice cracked.

"Yes you are" she turns over on her side with her lamb. Kevin smiled tearfully at her before walking away.

Elizabeth meets him in the hallway and gives him a hug "I love you my darling"

"Thank you" he sighed with a smile.

She chuckles and takes his hand leading him to bed "Lets go rest now, we have a lot to talk about"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	19. Coming Of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / My Oc's Bella Crumb & David Maxwell. (AU of my AU - Bella's coming of age story )

Barry stood in front of the full length mirror, shrugging out of the 5th jacket that day, before slipping a different one on. It was a steel blue that match perfectly with his eyes. Barry leant forward, feeling the sharp stubble growing along his jaw, he wanted to grow it out, but every time it grew more than a centimeter Dennis would shave it off clean. 

Suddenly Bella runs past the doorway and into the bathroom crying.

Barry straightened up, peeking his head out of his bedroom door to look along the hallway after her. Cautiously he slid the nice jacket back onto the coat hanger before putting on a soft cashmere sweater instead. The perfect material for crying into. He walked down the hall before softly knocking on the door. "Bella?" He called. 

She opens the door and sits back down on the toilet lid, sobbing into her hands.

Barry feels his heart break a little at the sight, he kneels before her pressing a reassuring hand to her knee. "what's wrong babydoll?" 

"I bled today in gym class and I don't know if anyone saw.. I just ran out" she cries.

He soothingly rubs her knee, "Aw baby I'm sorry that happened to you." He stared down at himself, "I'm really out of my depth here, it's more something to talk to your mum about." 

"Mom's not here, she went to the store, but I need someone to talk to"

He gave her a reassuring smile, before slipping back in on himself. He could feel Patricia tugging at the light. She smiled at Bella, bringing her into a hug. "It's okay Bella, this is perfectly normal." 

"I got it all on my gym shorts, I, I hope no one saw it" she cries harder into the crook of Patricia's neck.

"well wash it out." She rubbed her shoulder, "Was anyone near by when it happened?" 

"A few girls was next to me, but I really don't know if they saw it or not, I ran out of the gym and down the hall to the girls locker room, and now I'm here"

She smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Patricia, stood reaching underneath the cabinet and handing her one of Elizabeth's pads. "Unwrap this and put it in your underwear, it'll catch all the blood." 

"Okay.." she takes it shyly, feeling embarrassed. 

"Don't be ashamed darling." She presses a kiss to Bella's cheek. "We'll be outside." Patricia says, stepping outside. 

After taking a shower and getting into her pjs she felt a little better, so she decides to join whoever was downstairs "Dadda?"

Dennis looked up at Bella from where he was sitting on the couch. He gave her a smile, noticing her wet hair. "Hi baby. Are you feeling better?" 

"Somewhat.." she sits on the couch next to him "I might..need to get replacement gym shorts, I don't think the stain is going to come out" she puts her head down.

He places a hand on her thigh, giving it a pat. Before resting it in the space between them. "We can get new shorts, it's going to be okay. I promise." 

"Your not mad that I messed them up?" she asks with a worried look.

He gave her a smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her in for a hug. "Of course not." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"Thanks dadda" she leans on his side more and watches tv with him.

He runs his finger tips along her arm, as they watch in silence. 

She gets goosebumps suddenly and shivers slightly "That made me get a chill"

He chuckled at her, stilling his movements. "sorry about that."

"It's okay" she smiles and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch pulling it over them both, it was a large fleece blanket. After awhile she drifts off to sleep in his arms.

Dennis held her close, stroking her hair soothingly. He was proud that she was becoming a beautiful young woman. He just wished that Elizabeth could have been here to help her through it, he was worried that not even Barry and Patricia were good enough to calm her panic. 

Elizabeth comes finally with a lot of bags "Babe I'm home"

Dennis jerks awake, looking down at the sleeping Bella in his arms. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. "Hi love, we're in here." He called to her. 

She comes in the room "Aww trying to stay up again?"

He sent her a smile, "She's had a big day. She uh... Got her period. In class." 

"Oh my..well I knew it would happen soon since she was a bit on the late side with it coming, my, my little girl's a woman now"

He gently released his hold of Bella, standing up and embracing Elizabeth. "Our little girl." He smiled, kissing her lips. 

"Yes" she kisses him back "Maybe we should take her upstairs?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's my fault she's out this late anyway." He careful scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards her room. 

They tuck her into her bed, giving her sweet kisses on her cheeks and head "Goodnight my sweetheart"

Dennis kissed her forehead to, before taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her outside of Bella's room. 

"Well I guess now we have to get her on birth control" Elizabeth says as they walk to their bedroom.

He frowned at her, "Well she might not want to be on it. I mean it's not like she's sexually active." 

"Well babe it has other uses as well as being active, but just to be on the safe side"

"Isn't she too young?" He wondered, slipping his jeans off and tugging on a pair of pj shorts.

"No, not at all. I'll take her to the doctor soon to see about it, don't worry" she tells him getting in her nightgown and getting into the bed.

He slips into bed besides her, holding her hand. "I just don't want her to grow up so fast " he murmured, toying with her elegant fingers. 

"She'll be okay hun, now rest with me" she kisses him.

He kisses her back, laying a hand on her hip. She snuggles up against him and falls asleep.

\--

3 years later...Bella had been acting up at school and having to stay in detention a lot, so she gets sent to the principle's office, this time around it was getting caught swimming in the basement pool naked.

Dennis shoved his way through the school halls, before barging his way into the principal's office. His eyes instantly narrowed on Bella's. "What have you done this time?" He grumbled. 

"Oh please I was just swimming" she huffs.

He crossed his arms, "I'm sick of constantly having to deal with this shit. What am I supposed to do Bella? Send you off to boarding school? Send you to live in the country with your grandparents?" He huffed. "Cause clearly whatever your mum and I are doing isn't enough for you here." 

"I was just swimming.." she sniffs, clearly getting upset.

Dennis inhales a sharp breath, ready to rebuttal, when the door open and closes with the entrance of David Maxwell who swings himself into his chair. "Mr Wendell, thank you for coming down. I'm sure it isn't a surprise that Bella's been called into my office again."

"I don't want to go to boarding school" she crosses her arms.

Principal Maxwell leans forward on his arms, "Your behavior says otherwise." Dennis frowned, taking a seat next to Bella.

"You suspend me but don't suspend Mike..please, it wasn't his idea" she looks up briefly at the Principal giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Principal Maxwell tried to subtly shift the front of his trousers, swallowing guiltily. "Fine." Maxwell agreed. Dennis grunted, "who is Mike?" He asked Bella.

"Just a friend that I went swimming with"

David Maxwell scoffed, "Swimming naked." Dennis glared at Bella, the anger burning in his eyes. 

"It wasn't swimming day so we both didn't have our swimwear and we only had our one set of clothes" she puts her head down "It felt nice and cool on my skin"

Maxwell cleared his throat, standing up. "I'll leave Mike out of this. But you're suspended for two weeks. I'll be giving you coursework for you to complete." 

"Alright Mr. Maxwell"

Dennis stood and shook the principal's hand. Before shooting another frown at Bella and leading her outside. 

When they get out to the car Bella hugs Her father tightly looking up at him with sad eyes "Please don't be mad at me dadda.."

He automatical wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what to do with you Bella. You keep acting up and I don't know what to do." 

"Do you want to meet Mike sometime?"

Dennis's hold tightened, before he released and stepped back. "So he's your boyfriend?" He asked skeptically. 

"N, no just a friend, he's really a nice guy, you'll like him, speaking of Mike...Hey Mike, Over here!" she calls Mike over who was just then heading out to get a bus. He strolls right over to them, "Hey Bella, what's up?" 

"Mike this is my dad, dad this is Mike" she interduces them, Mike holds his hand out to Dennis "Hey, nice to meet ya"

Dennis turns on the boy. "Hi." He stares, eyeing him throughouly, "So are you a bad influence on bella, or is it the other way around?" 

"She seems like a nice girl to me" Mike shrugs his shoulders, flipping the mop of dark red hair on his head.

Dennis narrows his eyes at him, "So are you..." He clears his throat awkwardly, "Uh with Bella, are you..." He gets distracted by the red hair, wanting desperately to cut it off as it keeps flopping into his eyes. "With uh... Bella are you two?" 

"Nah, just good buddies" Mike looks over at Bella grinning "Aren't we Bellatart?" Bella laughs "Yes you silly goose" 

Dennis instantly relaxes, "ha cool great." He looks down. 

**A week later**

Bella had been let back into school, that is if she behaved herself, she had Mike come over and they went for a walk, or so Dennis thought, they actually went to the barn, Mike got an idea "Hey Bella", Bella turns to him "Yes Mike?", He smiles "Would you do me a favor and well.." he walks up to her and grabs ahold of her hair, forcing her down on her knees. Bella looks up at him not sure what he was doing "Are we going to kiss again?" 

Mike smiles "Nah but..I was wondering if you would suck me off" 

Bella swallows hard and shrugs "Okay.." she says simply, her fingers go to his zipper and unzips his jeans and takes his cock out, she just goes forwards and begins to suck on it. "Oh fuck.." Mike groans, gripping her hair harder.

Dennis checked his watch for the tenth time. He didn't want to come across as a crazy helicopter parent, but he was really unsure about that Mike kid. He nervously peeked his head out the front door, not seeing them on the street. He went to the back of the house, eyeing the neighbours garden, and then notcing the barn had a faint light on. 

Mike was getting rough by holding onto the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair and the other hand gripping onto her jaw holding it in place while he thrusted hard into her mouth "Ooh Gawd..Bella" he moans. Bella starts to make sounds in her throat, trying not panic since she couldn't breath through her mouth but only her nose "Urrmm", Mike ignores her and thrusts his hips harder "Shut up, your distracting me! gaahh!" he shouts and groans.

Dennis creeps outside, his ears pricking as he hears the faint sounds of grunts. He narrows his eyes on the barn and squares his shoulders. He stomps over to the barn, throwing the door open with a smug response at the ready. 

Mike had suddenly hit his climax, Bella makes this odd gurgling sound as his hot seed shot down into her throat hard, he suddenly notices Dennis and gets very wide eyed like he been caught in the headlights of an incoming car, he loses his grip onto Bella's head releasing her quickly which makes her fall over on her ass.

"What's going on!" Dennis shouted, instantly kneeling to comfort Bella as he shot a deathly glare at Mike. "You little fucker."

"Um, I got to go Bella see ya later!" Mike ran out of the barn as quickly as possible. Bella looks up at Dennis, she looks flushed in the face and her hair is a mess, not to mention red marks was showing on her jawline from Mikes fingers digging into her skin.

Dennis clenched his jaw, feeling his heart break at the sight of her. He cupped her cheek, wiping at the red marks and wishing they would disappear. "are you okay?" He whispered. 

She nods, she looked so much like her mother in that moment, like after sex, the darker eyes, the flushed skin. Bella opens her mouth slightly and it is clear that some of Mike's seed is still on her tongue, she then cracks her jaw and sighs deeply "That feels better"

Dennis gulps, standing quickly and holding out a hand for her. "Come on, we'll go wash your face and brush your teeth." He murmured. 

"Okay" she follows him to the house.

He rests an arm over her shoulder, guiding her inside and down towards the bathroom. He zips over to the cupboard getting her a fresh clean towel. "Here." He says, handing it to her and giving her a quick hug. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you baby." 

"Love you too" she takes the towel and sits it on the sink counter and then turns on the water in the bathtub.

He pats her knee, waiting with her. "Never liked that boy." 

She gets up and starts stripping her clothes off right in front of him, not seeming to care that he was sitting there "Were you jealous of him?"

Dennis looks away, "Uh I was disappointed in him. Angry that he treated you that way." 

She reaches out, touching his cheek, getting him to look into her eyes "Would you hold it against me if I said..I wanted to do more, feel more"

He rested a hand over hers where it was placed on his cheek. "Course not." He looks down at her lips. "You've barely felt anything yet." 

"What else is there?"

He stepped closer, brushing his hips against hers. "A lot more." 

"So your not going to ground me?" she wonders.

He frowned, "of course not. What that dickhead did to you, wasn't your fault." 

"But I let him do it to me, I didn't pull back and he just took over, fucking my mouth hard and grabbing at my hair until it hurt..is there something wrong with me"

He swallowed thickly, clearly seeing Elizabeth in her concerned face. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're young and just hyped up on hormones." 

"I've been having so many thoughts run through my head lately, with different people, well not Mike so much now because of what happened, but.. like last week when we both were in Mr. Maxwell's office talking, I couldn't stop thinking of the two of you laying me down on the desk and kissing me all over and much more...all these feelings won't stop" she bites her lip, trying to catch her breath.

He tries to breath but the air feels heavy, "Bella, uh... I don't think I'm the right person for you to... Express these feelings for." 

"I know...but I feel them anyways, I'm having urges all the time now and feels like whatever I do it just won't be eased or it's never enough"

"have you uh..." He shrugged his shoulder a little, "well... Touched yourself? Down there?" 

"All the time, but it's never good enough and never enough" she cries.

He pats her shoulder, "have you thought of buying toys or something?" He wondered trying to be supportive. 

"I didn't need to buy any because I found mom's stash of brand new toys in your closet in a small trunk" she admits blushing.

He bites his lip, "oh." He rubs his wrist nervously. 

"I haven't used the more advanced ones yet though.." she looks away briefly.

He looks down at her naked body, "Well I guess you have to build up to it." 

She laughs nervously "Yeah..I guess so"

"There's no reason to rush it." He placed a hand on her bare hip, "you still might be too small." 

She laughs "To small?"

He gave her a smile, "Your still young baby, and I assume you've never had a dick inside you. So that leaves you small. Wait until you have a baby, that makes a world of difference." 

She points a finger at him and laughs hard "You said 'Dick' " 

He grabs her finger, pulling her closer and placing his other hand on her lower back. "yeah I did. And don't think I forgot you saying 'fucking' earlier." He smirked. 

"Yeah, but it was funnier when you said 'Dick' though" she giggles.

"Your silly. Go wash yourself, your starting to smell like a hormonal teenage boy." 

"Hey now, I bet you smelled like that too!" she huffs.

He feels a jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine, as it settles in his gut. An image of her on her knees in front of him flash before his eyes. "Uh... Yeah." He breathed. 

She playfully rolls her eyes at him and gets in the shower, right before she closes the curtain completely she sticks her tongue out at him and laughs, shutting the curtain after.

He shakes his head, tidying up her clothes before getting her clean clothes from her room, leaving them on the bathroom sink. 

She peeks her head out a moment "Thank you dadda"

He gives her a smile, "no worries."

She blows him a kiss with a chuckle and goes back to washing her hair.

He sighs, turning and deciding to watch some TV. He figured he'd have to talk to her about her choice in boys. He really hoped she wouldn't be going back to someone like Mike. 

\--

Next day comes and Bella went straight to Mr. Maxwell's office to talk with him, she knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

After a pause, the door swings open. David Maxwell's eyes instantly narrow on hers. "Bella. What a pleasant surprise." He said sarcastically. "What did you do now? Burn down the school?" 

"We're standing in it" she raises her eyebrow.

He chuckles, letting her walk inside his office as he shut the door and took a seat at his desk. "What can I do for you then Bella?" 

She takes out a clean wipe from her bag and wipes the makeup from her face, so he can see the bruises on her jawline "I have something to tell you.."

David shrunk, taking in the sight of her injuries. "Oh god." He sat up straighter, leaning in closer. "Did someone... Did... Was it... Dennis?" 

"No..it was Mike, he got a bit rough with me last night" she sighs.

David frowned, "Mike. He hit you?" He could already feel the anger tingling in his fingers. He was going to expell that little shit. 

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but, I wanted someone else besides my parents knowing what happened.." she explains

He nodded, "I understand. I promise I won't do anything that you don't want me to. I really appreciate you sharing this. It's better when it's off your plate." He reached a hand out to hold her hand, his thumb stroking her wrist soothingly. 

"We, Mike and I was taking a walk last night and we ended up in the barn next door and well, we both were talking then he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down to my knees and well... he asked me to.." she blushes. "So I did, he ended up getting to rough, pulling at my hair and holding my jaw hard, that's where the bruises come from.. he did it so hard.."

David felt a tingle along his spine, he carefully watched her. "Bella, that's awful. I'm really sorry that you had such a negative experience. Mike clearly doesn't know how to treat a lady." He cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't getting unprofessional. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. my dad walked in on us just as Mike finished..it was embarrassing, but my dad wasn't mad at me, he just talked to me calmly as I got ready to take a shower to rid myself of what my dad joked as 'The smell of hormonal teenage boy' "

David gave her a supportive smile, "That's good. You've got a great father." 

"Yes I do.." her gaze wonders off, like she's deep in thought.

"You want it to go away?" He wondered, "The urges?" He could feel his stomach pull with warmth at where the conversation was heading. 

"Yes I do, I get so over whelmed sometimes and even flustered..I'm starting to wonder if I'm becoming my mother or am I just an over hormonal teen" she sighs, shrinking down further into her seat.

He narrows his eyes at her, "I know your mother. And I know that she is a wonderful woman." He stands up from his desk, standing by her side and picking up a piece of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "But if you want, I could try help you decide." 

She looks up at him "How?"

He cupped her jaw, stroking his thumb over her lips. "Well, we can see if you enjoy it? Do it again."

"Where?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "where ever you want. Depends how long you can hold off," he murmured, moving his other hand to cup her breast. 

"The love seat" she points at it shyly "Are you wanting the same thing as Mike did?"

He bit his lip, slipping a hand under her shirt. "I'm not as sick as Mike. It will be nothing like what he did to you." He traced a hand over her hip, her skin hot against his. "We can do whatever it is you need to do, to ease the pressure between your legs." 

"Alright" she gets up and walks over to the small couch, she then unclasps her bra and pulls it out of her shirt and then slips her panties off. "I'm, I'm ready.."

He grins, following after her. "Well then baby. How do you want me?" He unclasped belt, throwing it away, before beginning on his zipper and button.

She leans towards him and kisses him, not a tongued kiss or over the top but just a sweet press of her lips against his, lingering. She then pulls away to stare at his face "What do you suggest?"

He smiles, "Well... I suppose we could give you the whole awkward first teen experience. I touch your boob and you touch my dick. Then after an uncomfortable amount of fumbling I finally fuck you." He smirked, "Or I could treat you like an adult. Kiss every inch of your skin, get between your legs and lick dry, before finally shoving my dick in you." He shrugged, "your choice baby." 

"Adult version please" she blushes.

"Lay down baby." He murmurs, slipping off his suit jacket and making his way towards the couch. 

Bella lays back, her legs fall open on their own accord, she puts her arms up above her head.

David easily crawls between her legs, running his hand up from her ankle to her thigh. He presses a kiss to her inner thigh. 

She swallows hard, feeling nervous, her heart starts to race and her legs shake as he gets closer to her pussy.

He licks in between her legs gently, before pulling back to look in her eyes. 

"Keep going.." she whispers softly.

He presses his lips back to her wet mess, licking longingly at her entrance as his fingers grip her hips tightly. He could feel himself harden, as her taste drives him crazy. 

She feels her core come alive with warmth and a strong pleasurable feeling building fast "Ooh my.." she moans.

He sucks her deeply, chasing her taste as he pumps a finger in and out.

"More..mmm" she begs him.

He chuckles, reaching for her hands and placing them in his hair. "Pull it, hold me tight. Like how Mike treated you." He muttered, tonguing her deeply. 

"As long as you...give me 3 fingers" she blushes hard.

He smirked, slipping a second finger in before kissing her thigh and then slipping in a third. 

"Oh fuck..David oh!' her hand tries to grip onto his hair but slips and falls to her side and holds onto the couch cushion.

He tongues at her clit, while pumping his fingers roughly. He pulls back after a while, looking at her eyes. "So baby. Ready for something different?" 

"Yes please.." she breathes.

He sits up, shuffling his pants down, before leaning between her legs again. He lifts up her knees and bends them so his hips are flat against hers. "Here baby. I've got you." He kisses her lips deeply, as his dick touches her pussy, teasing her sensitive skin. 

She kisses him back, "Mmm" 

He finally pushes inside her, groaning loudly. 

She kisses him more passionately, moaning in his mouth "Mm really give it to me, don't hold back"

He chuckled, "Okay Bella." He moans, thrusting in hard, he roughly fucks her into the couch. With a hand on her hip to keep her in place, he then uses his other hand to pinch her nipple. 

Half way into it she can't even moan anymore, just pant harder as he moves on her "Dav...daav...uuhh"

He pistons his hips faster, "Yeah baby." He moans, gripping a hand over her throat and lightly squeezing. "Come on baby." He moans, tightening his fingers around her neck. 

"Daavid!" she cries out, gripping onto his shoulders as she cums.

He follows straight after her, groaning loudly as he empties himself inside her. "Fuck." He breathed out, looking down at her. "you're gorgeous."

She pulls him closer, wrapping her arms around him "I feel better now"

He kisses her cheek. "Much better than what Mike offered you?' he asked, feeling smug. 

"I never knew it could be so good with someone" she kisses him softly.

He smiled, tracing a hand over her shoulders "well it takes two people to like it for it to feel good." 

"I like you David.." she whispers in his ear.

He felt guilty settle in his stomach, "I'm like your villian. Your always in my office for trouble, I'm not exactly a nice person to you." He shrugged, "I should have suspended Mike instead of you for that pool swim. Or at least reduced it." 

"It's okay really, I'm sorry I acted up, I've just been going through a lot lately and it's been tough" she sighs.

He runs a hand through her hair, "it's okay baby. I just hope this was okay." He looked between them. 

"Yes very much so"

He sat up a little, "I enjoyed it too. You're a very beautiful girl." 

"I understand if your lying...I know you like my mother" she puts her head down.

He catches her chin, tilting her head up. "No baby. I mean... Yeah you're mother is beautiful too. But there's something about you. Your not like normal girls." 

"How so, how could I be any better then all the girls in this school?"

He ran his thumb over her lip, "Because you're the only one that has caused me so much pain, and pleasure." He pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"I didn't want to hurt you.." she says with a worried look on her face.

He frowns, "Why would you hurt me baby?"

"Well you said I caused you pain and pleasure, but I only want to give you pleasure"

He smiled broadly, "Pain as in pain in my ass baby. You gotta stop acting up in class." He frowned in thought. "Well if you keep getting sent to my office, I guess I'll get to spend more one on one time with you."

"Good idea" she kisses him then suddenly stops when she see's the clock on the wall and what time it was "Oh shit..I got to go" she gets up and puts her clothes back on quickly.

He looked back at the clock, "Shit." He muttered, before quickly getting dressed as well. Not failing to keep an eye on her beautiful body as she clothed herself.

"I'll see you soon bye" she kisses him and runs out the door, she gets on her bike and rides home.

\----

Dennis is staring blankly at the white kitchen wall, still deciding what color to paint it. 

Bella comes in the door and tries to sneak past the doorway to go upstairs.

"Oi." Dennis calls, noticing Bella creeping past. "come here." 

She sighs with her head down and then walks into the kitchen "Yes?"

He crossed his arms at her, taking in her messy hair and disarrayed clothes. He sighs, before turning his gaze back to the wall. "I'm completely stumped. What color do you think?" 

"Um..uh, maybe cream color?" she swallows hard. "I had to stay longer at school to help with putting up decorations for Valentine's day" she lies and turns to leave again.

"Hey hang on. You can't just throw the cream color at me and walk-" he loses his words as he feels a clawing at the back of his skull. He feels the Beast and primal instinct take over as he notices a familiar scent drifting over her body. He looks closer at her, seeing her swollen lips. "You were at school?" He growls, he knew the scent wasn't Mike's, but the idea of anyone touching her made him angry. "who else was staying back late?" 

"Just the art teacher and some other girls..I got to go do my homework now" she takes off running up the stairs to her room.

Dennis stalks after her, "Bullshit. I can smell him on you." He slammed his fist on her door, flinging it open. "that creepy fuck. I'm gonna kill him for laying a hand on you." 

"Stop being so jealous!" she yells at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not jealous. I just fucking hate that bastard.

"What are you talking about, I haven't been fucking anybody!" she huffs and rolls over onto her stomach on the bed, grabbing her pillow.

"Who were you with Bella? I can smell the sex all over you." He frowns. "was it mike?"

"Oh go blow yourself" she tells him defiantly. 

He blinked at her shocked, "Bella. What has gotten into you?" 

"What has gotten into you, huh? All this silly asking me where I've been and who have I been with, I'm getting so tried of your endless jealously!" she throws a book at him almost hitting him, but hitting the door instead. 

He frowns deeply, "I'm not jealous. I care about you Bella and I don't want you ruining your life with stupid boys!" He shouted. 

"What... would you rather be the candidate, huh? you're Not the only man in the world you know!" she shouts without thinking about it first.

He has another biting comment on his tongue, but falls short as her words sink in. "I wouldn't ruin you." He finally said after a while. 

"What do you mean?" she sighs "I, I thought you wanted me" She instantly regrets saying what she just said because she realizes that he meant he wouldn't hurt her, not the fact of him possibly wanting her. 

He clenched his jaw, looking away from her. He couldn't stand the idea of some other man touching her. Let alone someone that wouldn't treat her right. 

She gets off the bed walking past him to get to the bathroom.

He hangs his head low, looking after her in thought. 

She goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on, getting in and sitting down in the bottom of the tub, letting the warm water run over her with a deep sigh.

Trying to lay his thoughts out clearly before him, just seems to make more of a mess. Dennis can't comprehend the idea of Bella wanting him like that. He worried that perhaps it was the reason she had been acting out and getting intimate with Mike. Stiffening his shoulders Dennis followed after Bella. Resting his head against the bathroom door. 

Bella's just sitting in there thinking about everything that had been going on with her father and David. "David..." she whispers to herself. She thinks about things she wanted to try but was to embarrassed to ask him for while they were together, the thoughts feel so real that it makes her want to moan. She grabs the washcloth and stuffs it in her mouth enough to bite down on it hard. 

Dennis hears the splash of water from the bath tub. The thought of her naked has him shamefully aroused. He places his hand over the door knob, torn between running away and confronting this strange feeling. 

She starts to cry and whine and it's still heard even though the cloth is still between her teeth, she was starting to feel bad about how she was treating her dad and how strange it was just to go and have sex with David, the things she wanted to do and the things she wanted from him was almost obscene to her.

Dennis flinches as he hears her cry, he swallows guilty. Knowing she must be feeling awful, especially after having loss her virginity with some dickhead. He sighed, knocking on the door. "Bella? I just- just wanted to let you know that I'm not upset with you." 

The shower turns off and she dries off quickly getting her robe on, she comes out and just hugs him, holding him tight.

He returns the hug, nuzzling his face into the wet strands of her hair. 

She suddenly jumps up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms over his shoulders, laying her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry..." she cries.

He jumps back startled before embracing her tighter. He rubs a hand soothingly along her back, wrapping an arm underneath her ass to hold her up. "It's okay baby." 

"I shouldn't have said those things to you" she whimpers.

He shuffled her over on his shoulder, so he can look into her face. "I know it's a difficult time for you. Dealing with all sorts of emotions" 

She nods and sniffs, her eyes glossy with tears "I'm sorry" she repeats.

He feels his heart lurch at the sight of her teary face, he carries her over to her bedroom, gently laying her down on the mattress. "I'm not angry with you. I'm here for you, no matter what." 

"Will you hold me like you used too?"

He sent her a smile, before shuffling to lean his back against the headboard of the bed, holding his arms and long limbs out to her. 

She settles herself between his legs, sitting down and lays her back against his front with the back of her head against his shoulder. Her eyes close as she feels a little better and less stressed.

Dennis strokes her soft hair, letting it naturally curl around his finger. He sighs, "Bella, I want to let you know that's its okay for you to be growing and experience things as a woman. With whoever you want." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I just hope that Mike is treating you right. I saw what he was doing in the barn, and I don't think it looked like something you were enjoying. No one should ever force you to do something you don't want to." 

"I, I'm done with Mike anyways, he's kind of an ass...but the thing is in the barn that night, if I wanted him to stop and I wasn't enjoying it, I would have just stopped..but I didn't" she sighs.

He runs a hand down her arm, "That's perfectly fine too." He murmured, he paused for a moment before speaking. "So if not Mike, who did you hang out with this afternoon?" 

"Just another boy.." she lies in a soft voice, taking a slow deep breath.

He frowns breifly, before holding her tighter. "Well maybe one day I'll get to meet this boy then. Invite him around for dinner, your mum and I will cook something up."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea.." she swallows hard, trying not to seem like she was hiding something.

Dennis chuckled, "I'm not gonna go all crazy dad with a shot gun on him. Promise." He traced circles over her wrist. "Just want to meet the guy that's got my girl all whoosy." 

"Is that what you call it, whoosy?" she nervously giggles.

He pinched her cheek, "well someone must have you all breathless." 

She sighs, closing her eyes in deep thoughts of David touching her "Yes.."

"Could you at least tell me his name?" He quickly added, "or her name. I mean either way it's all okay with me" 

"I can't.." she whispers but at the same time she thinks of his name 'David...' she visibly shivers.

"hmmm dave, did you say? He caught on, tickling her. "Is this a boy in your class?"

"No, he's older then me"

Dennis frowned, "Older. Is he at University?"

"No, no, he's..I mean older as in older acting, yeah...he acts more mature and is more experienced in things" she bites her lower lip.

He rubs her arms soothingly again, "Oh he didn't make you feel insecure or inexperienced did he?" 

"No, he made me feel relived and excited at the same time, he made me want to do things I never imagined and I'm still wanting those things even after.." her voice seems to change as she talks sounding more aroused "But..Now I, I'm trying to be good"

He furrows his brow, before sitting up a bit straighter. "It's okay to be a little bad every now and then." 

"Not like I was thinking"

He bit his lip, trying to push away the memories of his daughter down on her knees sucking off some pathetic teen. "Hmm right."

"Even as he was fucking me, there was more I wanted but I was to embarrassed to ask for it, but it's been on my mind ever since"

He coughed uncomfortably, "more?" He stumbled his way through his words. "While he was uh... You wanted more of what?"

She turns over and sits up looking at him "I wanted..more inside me, I wanted to feel raw intensity to the point of..of grr I can't even explain it!" she almost growls, tightening her hands into fists.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Like an adults..." He tilted his head in thought. "Size?" 

"Yes" she puts her head down.

"That's okay. I'm sure he'll grow a bit more when his older. Or you can use toys to add that extra bit of... grr." 

"He's already adult sized, just I want more then that..I want to test my limits" she sighs "I must be going crazy..I even think of being blindfolded and collared, maybe even in a three way, there's something wrong with me" she closes her eyes, looking away.

Dennis pats her on the back, "There's nothing wrong with you baby. Your bodies just going through changes and seeking out new experiences. It's perfectly normal."

She leans forward, placing her hands on his thighs, slowly moving them upwards as she gets right up in his face, leaning her forehead against his "I'm not well, am I?"

Dennis gulps, the heat from her warm hands seeps deep into his skin. He's lost for words as he tries to understand what's she implying. 

"The things I want is so, so wrong.." she breathes.

He swallows back a remark, before lifting his hand up to run his fingers through her hair. "Sometimes..." He whispered. "I want wrong things too." 

"Really?" she asks, sounding more curious then anything else.

He nods softly, looking away from her. "It's sometimes like I can't get enough. Like I want more, I want to control, I want to give too. But I stop myself... Because it wouldn't be fair on others." 

She hugs him "I love you.."

He returns the hug, "love you too baby. I love all of you, and I want you to be happy. Even if it's with this mysterious Dave." 

"David.." she whispers softly, once again not thinking before saying it.

"David." He smiles, before the name sinks in. He grunts in confusion. "David, and he's not in your class." He withdraws his shoulders, "This isn't David Maxwell is it?" 

She takes a deep breath and nods "Mhm"

Dennis freezes, his anger seething as he tries to breath deeply. 

"Please don't be mad" she reaches out and cups his cheek.

Dennis puffs, "I really fucking hate him." 

"Why?"

"because of what he did to your mother." He growled. "His always interfering with our life. And now with you."

"But, weren't you involved in that?"

He bit his lip looking away, "it was his idea." 

"But wasn't it mostly mom's idea, and it's not like they forced you to be involve, right?" she raises her brow.

Dennis scoffed, lost for words. "I uh... How do you even know so much about our personal lives anyway." He accused. 

"Does it matter?" she rolls her eyes.

He crossed his arms. "Well it's personal. And clearly giving you bad idea." 

"You are no better then I am" she huffs.

He nods softly, "Alright fine Bella, we're all twisted. We're sick and perverted. I'm sorry you have two fucked up parents."

"I didn't mean it that way..never mind" she gets up from the bed and gets in her drawers getting her clothes on.

Dennis looks away, feeling his stomach churn with unease. "sorry. I went too far." He murmured. 

"I never thought of you both that way..I always thought you both are the best parents a girl could ever ask for because you always were there for me when I was happy and sad, you protected me, I always felt protected and loved" she sighs, getting a pair of jean shorts to put on.

Dennis sits up straighter, "that's all we wanted baby, for you to he happy. We always wanted to put you forward." 

She walks up to the side of the bed he's sitting on, taking his hand in hers "Do you love me?"

"Of course. We both do baby." He smiled. 

"Am I a burden?" she bites her bottom lip, her whole body begins to fidget.

"No." He said firmly, tightening his hold on her hand. 

"I really did think you wanted me..I shouldn't have even let that thought intrigued me so much, I feel like a total goof" she sighs, shaking her head.

"It's not like that Bella. I honestly love you with all my heart. But it's not my place to be that kind of person in your life. I'm meant to be someone you feel comfortable with."

"You always have been dadda" she hugs him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He hugs her tighter, "and your my baby girl." 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Writerproducer *


	20. Roughness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth & Molly. (Early in his relationships) Dennis deals with his mother and her abuse and Molly gets herself involved)

Dennis had just walked into his childhood home to see his mother, she wanted him get some things from the shop for her. He walked into the kitchen to put the things away and his mother appeared next to him, He swallowed back his nerves as she watched him.

She suddenly hits him on his back with a hanger "You got the wrong tea, I wanted the diet tea!" she yells at him.

He yelped as he felt it dig into his skin "You didn't specify which tea you wanted"

"You should know better anyway and don't talk back!"

"I'm sorry mother" he whispered feeling blood dripping down his back.

"Maybe..I should get you to do something extra nice later on after my show comes on, something to make it up to me" she gives him a eerie smile and a wink and then leaves the room to go sit in her chair.

He breathed out slowly before putting the rest of the shopping away and heads upstairs to clean the blood off his shirt and back.

His cell goes off saying it's Molly calling.

\---

**"Hello"** he whispered. 

**"Hi sweetie, what time you coming back?"** Molly asks.

**"Soon...about an hour or so"** he told her softly. 

**"I miss you my sweet daddy"** she makes kissy sounds into the phone.

**"Miss you too"** he sighed feeling a little better hearing her voice.

**"Maybe you can play with me when you get back, I'll wear that soft baby blue nightie you like so much"** she giggles.

**"Mmm, yes please"** he moaned softly.

**"I'll wear no panties and wink at you"** she giggles again.

**"I look forward to it"** he groaned feeling aroused at her words.

**"I know you do and maybe I'll let you pull my hair a little, I would pull at yours but you don't have enough"**

He chuckled at that before looking over his shoulder **"I gotta go okay...I'll see you later"** he whispered.

**"Okie love you Dennis bear"**

**"I love you too"** he whispered softly hoping mother didn't hear.

**\---End of call.**

His mother calls from downstairs "Boy where on earth are you at now?!"

"Coming mother" he tells her slipping his shirt back on and going back downstairs.

When he gets back downstairs she's in her chair staring at the tv "Were you talking to yourself again boy?"

"No...I was on the phone" he told her.

"With who?"

"Just work" 

"Come here.." she says in a stern tone.

He walks over to her obediently.

Once he's in front of her she grabs him by the bulge, slightly digging her nails in "You lied to me.." she hisses.

He gasped as he feels her hand touching him "I'm not momma, I swear" he whined.

"Oh yeah, Then why did you come downstairs with a semi, hmm?"

"I'm sorry momma..." 

"You were talking to a girl weren't you?, you filthy boy..." she grabs at him a bit harder.

He tenses up as her grip gets harder "Please let me go momma" he begged.

"I'm not your momma, I'm your mother unfortunately and why should I let you go, hm, you like it filthy boy, don't you?" she tugs at him roughly through the fabric of his slacks.

"No...please" he cried.

"Just a sad little boy, not a man at all..get out of my sight!" she shouts at him.

He staggered away from her going into the kitchen to grab his bag and leaves.

\----

Elizabeth's waiting at home she just had made a pie.

Dennis came home throwing his bag on the floor walking into the kitchen.

"Hey hang that up please I just cleaned the floor" she tells him and turns to tend to her pie again.

Dennis picked it up hanging it up before walking over to her and kissing her neck, grabbing at her breasts.

"Hey now you haven't tried the pie yet"

He groaned kissing her again.

"So what happened over there, was she a mean bitch again to you?" she asks kissing him back.

"No...I'm fine" he murmured kissing her again.

"Come on babe you can tell me anything you know that"

"She just touched me" he sighed kissing her neck and biting it softly.

"Aww my poor baby.." she coos in his ear. Molly had come downstairs and overheard what was said, she didn't understand it, why his mom treated him that way. She had never met his mom before and was growing curious in wanting to talk to her face to face so she could ask her those questions. "That's what I'll do" she whispers to herself and leaves heading for his mom's house to have a chat.

Dennis kissed Elizabeth roughly tearing off his shirt quickly before crashing his lips against hers again, getting more and more frantic with his actions. Elizabeth's hands travelled up his back and he felt himself flinch a little as she touched his fresh cut. She noticed his action and looked him in the eye.

"Let me bandage it first" she whispers in his ear softly. He nodded with a sigh.

She gets the first aid kit and cleans his wound, bandaging it up good and kisses it better "There all better my darling"

He sighed again looking at her "I got her the wrong tea" he whispered.

Elizabeth just rolls her eyes at the absurdly of how that sounded "You should tell her to hire a nurse to take care of her nasty ass"

Dennis did a half chuckle at that "She can't torment a nurse" 

"Oh well..I'm surprised Molly hasn't come downstairs yet"

He got up to look for her "Molly where are you baby?" he called for her.

No answer seems to come.

Her room was empty and she was no where to be seen "Liz...she's not here" he told her.

"I just looked outside and her bikes gone, maybe she went downtown?"

Dennis checked his phone to see if he got any messages. **No Messages.**

**\---**

**Earlier... and goes into the present.**

Molly had rode her bike all the way to Kevin's mother's house and went up nervously to the door, knocking.

The door opened and his mother stood in the doorway "Who are you?" she asked in a shrill voice.

"Um, I'm Kevin's girlfriend" Molly says in a shy tone.

"Oh you are, are you?, do come in please" she smiled at her letting her come inside.

Molly follows her inside, trailing right behind her into the living area.

"Come sit next to me by the fire dear, you must be cold" she told her sweetly, patting the space next to her.

Molly sits down a little nervous but swallows it back.

"So what brings my sons girlfriend all the way down here hmm?" she asked sitting uncomfortably close to her.

"Well I, just wanted to meet you in person and I wanted to know a few things" Molly stammers slightly.

"What is it you want to know dear, is my son misbehaving again if he is a hanger or a belt should put him back in his place" she smirked cruelly.

"Well that's exactly what I want to talk to you about, is why, oh why would you do those mean things to your only son?"

"Because he's a spoiled little brat who is always misbehaving and needs to be constantly taught a lesson" 

"But he's not, he's one of the most sweetest, kindest, smart man I have ever met and he treats me wonderful. You should treat him that way, he loves you despite you doing those bad things to him, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Molly says feeling upset.

"You know why he keeps coming back?, because of the things I do to him" she tells her moving her hand to the inside of Molly's thigh.

"What... no, he keeps coming back because he loves his mother no matter what, not because of that" Molly tells her trying to move away.

"Oh I'm sure you know about his specific type of addictions, he just can't help but come back for more of what I give him" she smiled evilly pulling up Molly's skirt slowly.

Molly swallows hard "No he's not like that" and pushes his mother's hands away.

"How would you know hmm?" she purred holding her down with a strength you wouldn't expect for someone who looked as frail as her.

"Because he's my da..boyfriend and we love each other" Molly begins to struggle against her trying to get out of her grip.

"He always loved it when I touched him" she purred in her ear.

"No he doesn't, he hates it when you do that to him! You big meanie!" Molly shouts at her, now trying to fight her off.

She growled biting her neck hard and sucking on the skin "He used to moan like a little bitch every time I did this to him" 

"Ow! Stop that hurts!" Molly cries and slaps at her.

"So feisty not like my girl of a son" she chuckled grabbing something and rubbing it against her pussy "I was saving this for him but I think I'll use it on you" 

"Please no!" Molly whines.

"Shh you'll soon get into it" she shushed her rubbing the dildo on her clit faster.

"Stop it....please..."

"You'll love it soon" she told her picking up the pace, suddenly the front door smashes open and Dennis appears inside.

"Dennis?! Uuhh...uhh" Molly cries and moans.

Dennis roared in horror running over and pulling his mother off of her "Get away from her" he snarled before his mother slapped him hard across his face making him yelp. 

"Get your hands off me you weak pathetic boy" she yelled at him grabbing the closest thing to her which was the poker and hit him with it making him fall on the floor with a groan "That's right get on the floor where you belong you worthless boy!" she screamed at him hitting him over and over until he was bleeding quite badly.

"Stop hitting him, please stop!" Molly cries.

Dennis somehow managed to grab the poker and pull it out of her hand throwing it away from her. "You disobedient little shit" his mother growled at him kicking him hard making him grunt as he tried to get back up.

"Please stop hurting him..stop hurting my daddy.." Molly begs his mother, crying.

"Your daddy...did you mess her up as well you stupid boy" she mocked him. "Mother stop" he groaned "Leave her out of this" he pleaded with her.

"No he actually treated me right..always" Molly says.

"I find that hard to believe" Penelope told her cruelly looking at her son in disgust. "What did I ever do to make you treat me so badly?" he whispered staring up at her wanting to know so badly why she was so cruel. "You ruined my life you ungrateful brat" she shrieked kicking over some hot coals from the fire which burnt his skin making him cry out in pain.

Molly runs over to him and gets down on her knees next to him, and rubs her hands on his cheeks "You made my life complete and I love you" she leans down and kisses him passionately, making sweet little mewls in his mouth.

He kissed her back softly looking up at her "I love you too..." he whispered "My skin feels like its on fire..." he told her softly.

"My poor man.." she places a kiss on each spot where the coals hit his skin.

"Where's mother...where did she go?" he asked trying to sit up.

"I don't know"

"I need to finish this...you should wait outside" he told her softly.

"But she'll hurt you again"

"I'm used to it...I need to keep you safe" he told her kissing her softly "Its time for me to man up and finish this, I need to do this Molly" he told her.

She climbs onto his lap and kisses him deeply "I don't want to lose you"

"I will always come back to you I promise" 

She smiles warmly and lets him go find his mother.

Dennis got up and went upstairs to find her "Mother where are you?" he shouts. "Look at you, coming back for more I knew you liked it" she smirked hitting him with a hanger making him hiss in pain as he pushed her into the wall. 

"I loved you mother...why did you treat me like this" he asked wanting to know. "You took your father away from me you worthless boy" she yelled hitting him again before he pinned her to the wall. "I never did anything other than love you...you made me do so many bad things...you will never see me again" he told her walking away. 

Molly waited outside and was trying to put her bike in the trunk of Dennis's car by herself.

His mother screamed at him and hit him in the face hard over and over causing welts to appear on his face, she grabbed the hanger and slashed open his skin wherever she hit him. " I never wanted you, you pathetic excuse of a man, I should have killed you when I had the chance" she yelled at him. "Let go of me" Dennis shouted pushing her away from him, his mother lost her balance and fell down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a thud. Dennis gasped when she didn't get up, he ran over to her and checked her pulse, he couldn't find one. "I'm sorry momma" he whispered softly laying her down on the floor gently before leaving the house. He got in the car, Molly was in the passenger seat, he had lost a lot of blood and was feeling dizzy as he sat there.

She lays her hand on his, looking at him "I'll try driving you home"

He nodded slowly letting her take the wheel.

\--

They get home and she helps him inside and Elizabeth gets the med kit again "What happened this time?" she sighs.

"I confronted her and she hurt me..." he murmured.

"Damnit" She helps take off his shirt and tends to his wounds. Molly stands behind them with her head down "It's my fault.."

Dennis took her hand gently and squeezed it comfortingly "No its not baby...she shouldn't have done what she did to you, I'm sorry" he told her softly.

"Yeah but..I was just trying to help by talking to her and..and now your hurt..I'm sorry" she cries.

"Shh, its okay...I will fight for you whatever the challenge" he told her.

She sits sideways on his lap with her arms over his shoulders, giving him a long sweet kiss "I love you Dennis bear"

"I love you too" he sighed contentedly kissing her back deeply, he winced slightly as Elizabeth touched a particularly nasty cut on his back.

"Shh babe..it's going to heal very soon here" Elizabeth coos sweetly.

"Well hopefully I won't get anymore..." he sighed.

She leans over the back of the chair and gives him a kiss "Love you baby"

"Love you too baby" he whispered leaning his head on hers.

Both Molly and Elizabeth kisses both sides of his mouth "Mmm"

He moaned softly, pushing them closer to him.

They both take turns giving him deep kisses and grinding against his legs.

He moaned deeply, laying a hand on their breasts.

"Maybe we should move to the bed or even the couch?" Elizabeth suggests.

"Couch is closer" Dennis murmured.

They go into the living area where the girls strip down and sit on the couch next to each other, Molly couldn't stop giggling.

Dennis stripped off his slacks and joined them on couch, kissing them deeply one at a time.

Elizabeth slips his boxer briefs down and pumps his cock getting it good and hard "What do you want baby?"

"I want you to take turns riding me" he told her.

Molly straddles him first and starts to ride him "Bounce me daddy.."

Dennis grabbed her hips and started bouncing her groaning deeply as he got her to go faster on him.

"Ooh Dennis!" she moans. Elizabeth leans closer to his side and kisses him and reaches out to play with Molly's breast.

He bounced Molly even more quickly the feeling making him giddy the more she rode him, he kissed Elizabeth back groaning deeply as he made Molly go even deeper on him.

"Denniss..uuh" Molly whines and moans.

He went really rough on her feeling his climax getting close.

Her nails dig into his shoulders harder as she grips onto him "It hurts Uuuhh!" she hits her high.

He reached his high just after her breathing heavily. Elizabeth kisses his neck while Molly lays her head on his shoulder.

He moaned softly leaning back on the couch.

"I think she's worn out" Elizabeth chuckles.

"I wasn't too rough with her was I?" he asked.

"Mhm.." Molly mumbles feeling sleepy.

Dennis laid her down on the sofa gently wrapping her up in a blanket. "Sorry baby, you just rest now" he whispered to her kissing her softly.

Elizabeth gets on his lap and kisses him a long time, taking her time with every moment with him "Mm Darling.."

He kissed her back deeply, he seemed fine but his eyes looked slightly troubled.

"Aww baby what's wrong?"

"I killed her Liz...I pushed her and she fell down the stairs...my mothers dead and it was my fault" he told her looking at her guiltily.

"Aww my sweetheart..don't feel bad, rejoice that the nightmare is over and done with"

"I didn't want to kill her...despite everything she did to me I still loved her, was that wrong of me?" he asked her feeling conflicted.

"No baby..that's part of being a good son"

"Maybe she can reunite with father now" he whispered.

She kisses and hugs him "Oh my baby I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed holding her tightly "I hope shes more at peace" 

"Rest easy love..things will be better from now on" she reassures him.

"I guess we won't need the first aid kit as much anymore" he joked with a smirk.

"Mm unless I make some kinky marks on you" she nibbles at his neck. He moaned deeply leaning into her touch.

"Molly and I will always be with you, loving and true, always" she whispers sweetly.

"And I will always be with you to love and protect you" he whispered back kissing her deeply.

Elizabeth kisses him back, snuggling against his body.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	21. ShowOff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (First meeting story, No DID AU) Dennis while working meets a sexy dark haired vixen )

Dennis had been hard at work at school when a dark haired girl caught his eye, she was beautiful with curves in all the right places, he couldn't help but stare at her getting aroused at the things he was thinking about doing to her.

She gets stuff out of her locker and drops some books she was trying to stack "Damn.." she mumbles to herself.

Dennis walks over to her and helps her with her books noticing her cleavage.

She glances up at him briefly seeing he's staring at her chest so she acts like she's just adjusting her shirt and pulls at the bottom causing her cleavage to come out of the top of her shirt more "Thank you"

"Uhh your welcome" he stammered realizing how long he had been staring at her.

She takes his hand, shaking it "I'm Elizabeth"

"Dennis" he replied shaking her hand back checking her out again.

"Do you want to meet up later after schools out?" she asks licking her lips.

Dennis nodded.

"Ok then I'll seeya later" she giggles and turns to walk to her next class, swinging her hips back and forth as she walks.

Dennis groans as he watched her walk away.

later on she comes up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see her.

"Hey stud, where you want to go?"

"Uhh I don't mind, you choose" he said softly she looked beautiful.

"How about your place?" she smiles.

"Okay" 

When they get to his pristine apartment, she walks in looking around "Nice place..Got something to drink?"

"Uhh sure what would you like?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Wine please, if you have it" as he's in the kitchen she strips down to her bra and panties.

He poured her a glass and brought it in for her. He gasped when he saw her standing close to bare in front of him.

She takes the glass from him and sips on it "Mm thank you"

Dennis couldn't talk and all that came out was a low moan as he stared completely captivated by her.

She sits the glass on the table and walks up close to him and rubs her hands on his chest, her hands go up to hold his face, she kisses him deeply, using her tongue a lot "How long has it been for you?"

"Awhile" he whispered looking at her longingly.

"Aww poor you" she smirks, taking off her bra and dropping it to the floor "I saw you staring at them, wanna touch them too?"

Dennis nodded placing his hands on them softly the pads of his thumb grazing her nipples.

She lets out a breathy sigh, closing her eyes.

Dennis moaned again rubbing them again.

Elizabeth slips her panties off and starts rubbing her body up against his, he could feel her harden nipples through the fabric of his shirt and all the heat from her coming off her in waves.

He groaned as his hips bucking against her.

She hooks a leg up around to the back of his thigh, having a hand grip his shoulder and she leans back as far as she can so her pussy's up against his bulge as he bucks "Uuh baby!"

He moaned doing it again and again.

"Please..I want you.." she begs.

He tore off his shirt kissing her deeply. 

She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist and leans her forehead against his "Bed..now"

He carried her to the bed laying her down.

Her hips come up slightly off the bed like she's trying to get some friction of any kind. 

He groaned loudly thrusting with her.

"Take me baby please"

He thrusted into her deeply growling as he did.

She moans into his mouth as they kiss and her breasts start to bounce as he moves faster.

He picked up the pace biting her neck.

Elizabeth whimpers quietly, feeling his teeth on her skin.

He went deeper and harder into her, kissing and biting her wherever he could. "So..beautiful" he panted.

She smiles up at him and moans in his ear, her fingers dig into his shoulder blades.

He groaned again her nails digging into his skin only spurring him on more as she started dragging them down his body and scars.

"I could do this with you forever..mmm" she coos in his ear.

"Me too" he moaned feeling close to his climax, pounding into her until he reached his high.

She makes a slight hiss as she hit hers, it making her toes curl as it happened and her nails dig into his back.

He breaths deeply as he recovered, his skin twitched wherever her nails went.

Elizabeth nuzzles his face and neck "I'm so glad we met, I think it was fate that brought as together"

Dennis smiled at her "I've been watching you for a while...I could never could bring up the courage to talk to you" he told her.

"Aww really?" she kisses him softly.

"Mmm, yeah" he moaned kissing her back.

"What kinds of things did you think about doing to me?"

"Everything...I wanted to do this mostly" he said licking, biting and kissing her breasts that seemed to captivate him.

"Mmm baby"

"You're so beautiful" he sighed resting his head between them.

"So.. are you going to motor boat me or not?" she smiles.

He grinned as he did just that feeling so exhilarated.

She starts laughing hard "Omg!"

He chuckled kissing her again, his hands travelling down her body squeezing her ass cheeks.

"I get so turned on when my breasts are licked and sucked on, I really do"

He stared at her "Really?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Mhm"

"I like the sound of that" he purred "I liked your nails digging into my skin, and the way you moaned, these really turned me on" he told her squeezing her breasts his cock was getting harder again.

"I have a idea..how about you fuck my breasts" she suggests giggling.

"Okay" he said eagerly moving his very hard cock in between her breasts.

She pushes her breasts together and moves them around as he thrusts between them "How's that baby?"

"Uhh...really good" he moaned thrusting more.

She tilts her chin down and starts licking the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it as she rubs her breasts against his shaft faster.

"Uhh, my god your good" he panted as he carried on whilst watching her drive him crazy "Your better than I could have hoped"

"Mmmm" she begins to suck of what she could get in that angle.

"Do you want to suck on more?" he asked her.

"Mm yes" she whispers.

He pulled away from her breasts and moved closer to her mouth.

She takes ahold of the base of his shaft and sucks more of it at a fast pace.

"Uhh yes that's good" he groaned. Elizabeth moans around him and begins to deep throat him.

Dennis growls grabbing her hair as she did.

She looks up at him as she does it and sucks him harder making it feel like vacuum every so often.

After her doing that a few times he came with deep groan feeling tired.

"Mmm yum" she licks her lips, smiling.

He chuckled smiling back. 

"Come here babe" she holds out her arms to him. He fell into her arms snuggling up to her tightly letting out a contented sigh.

"I love you.."

"I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	22. Ghost Of His Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / Elizabeth, Bella and Penelope Crumb. (The twins meet Bella for the first time coming home from the hospital and something else is lurking in the shadows )

**(Note ) Penelope's lines are in Dark Lettering )**

Dennis and Elizabeth had finally got back from the hospital after she gave birth to the twins, it was going to be the first time Bella would meet her new brother and sister. "Do you think she'll like them?" he asked Elizabeth as they got out of the car.

"I'm sure she will" she smiles and hands over baby Dennis over to him to carry.

"Come on little man, lets go meet your sister" he whispered as little Dennis looked up at him with wide eyes, they walked into the house "Welcome home little ones" he said happily as they sat on the sofa with them waiting for Bella to come down.

Bella comes down and spots them being held on the couch "Omy they're so cute" she gasps.

Dennis smiled at her "Come sit with us baby" he said patting to the seat between him and Elizabeth. 

She sits down and gets handed Baby Dennis first and she smiles down at him "Aww he looks like you dadda"

He grinned as she held her brother "Hes got momma's eyes though, Dennis this is your big sister Bella" he whispered to him softly, Little Dennis just stared at her for awhile before giving her a little smile and reaching his tiny hand out to touch her face.

"Hey sweetie pie, aren't you a handsome little fella..yes you are" she kisses his face.

He made a cute little excited noise as she talked to him. She gives him the raspberries on his sweet cheeks.

He starts laughing sweetly as she did that "I think he likes you Bella" Dennis grinned as he watched them bond.

"Well I am likeable" Bella laughs and leans over giving him a kiss too.

Dennis held her close to him "Would you like to hold your sister too?" he asked.

"Yes please"

Elizabeth hands her over to Bella.

Bella takes her into her arms holding her "Well hello little sis..I'm your big sister" she smiles at her. Her sister looks at her softly holding her finger in her tiny hand.

"Gosh maybe I should get pregnant" Bella giggles looking at her sister. Elizabeth glances up at Dennis giving him the eye.

"Maybe when your older Bella" Dennis told her.

"Why?, it be fun now" she tickles the baby lightly.

"You've still got a lot of growing up to do baby, like finishing school and getting a job and making sure your in a better position to look after your child...looking after a baby is harder than it looks and it wouldn't be fair on them if you weren't ready to look after them and give them the best life possible" he explained to her.

"Uh huh" Bella huffs, getting up and handing the babies back to her mother. Bella leaves the room going up to her bedroom.

Dennis sighed when she went upstairs "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Well I don't think you did, but she seems to think so. Maybe need to give her the talk?" Elizabeth suggests.

"Okay" he sighed kissing her and the babies before heading up to Bella's room "Bella" he said knocking on the door gently .

When he opens the door her clothing is spread out on the bed, even her panties and bra, the bathroom door is cracked open.

"Bella baby what are you doing?"

"Taking a bath"

"Is it alright if I can talk to you?" he asked softly.

"Okay"

Dennis came inside, starting to sit down before talking "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier baby"

"Sorry about what?" she asks turning her head to look over at him from inside the tub.

"About telling you about the responsibilities of being a parent...I dunno if I upset you"

"It's okay..I just been thinking about things lately that's all" she sighs.

"What things sweetheart?" he asked.

"Just..maybe the box under my bed will answer you better"

Dennis looks confused but goes to her room to find the box and pulls it out.

When he opens it, on top of other things is one of Elizabeth's red silk nighties and under that is a few sex toys and polaroid pictures of Bella in sexy outfits but then as he looks through them they get more erotic, to the point of her bare and in different poses, using the toys on herself.

"Bella...what is this?" he asked her.

She comes in the room with a towel wrapped around her "How I am lately.." she puts her head down.

"I don't understand why are you doing this?"

"I'm...I think I'm becoming like my grandmother...there's things I want..I'm not sure if I can tell you" she confesses, biting her bottom lip.

"Its alright you can tell me Bella" he told her quietly.

"Your the only man I ever trusted fully and..and I want the same thing she wanted from you when you were older and more" she walks towards him with her arms out.

Dennis frowned "Bella...what are you talking about?"

She suddenly tackles him making him fall over on the bed and jumps on top of him, bare as the day she was born, straddling him, she kisses him deeply and very rough, she then starts sucking at his neck like a wild animal.

"Argh...Bella what are you doing?" he cried out trying not to panic.

"I'm claiming you..and I'm getting what I want from you" she purrs in his ear, her hands go to his zipper getting it down, taking out his cock, she gets down lower on him and starts sucking him off like a pro...she seems like she's desperate for touch like she's starving. "Mmmm"

Dennis whimpers at her touch, suddenly he's not at home anymore, he's in his mother's room and she's towering over him looking at him like he was her prey. "Yes fuck me you worthless boy, make your mother happy" she growled in his ear. "Momma please don't" he screamed trying desperately to break the restraints he felt wrapped against his arms, dislocating his arm as he does crying as he heard the deafening popping sound. "How stupid of you to think about trying to escape boy, now I'm going to make you suffer" she yelled grabbing his shoulder and pushing her weight down on it whilst she rode him making him scream and shout, tears streaming down his face as she took what she wanted from him. 

He finally broke free from the memory and pushed Bella off of him roughly "Noo....get away from me" he yelled at her but he was still stuck in the memory, he ran out of her room and down the stairs falling as he did, unaware of what was happening as he fled outside falling on the grass in the garden, shaking and hyperventilating as he couldn't control his emotions.

Elizabeth and Molly must have left with the kids to go shopping because there was nothing but silence.

Bella just lays there on her bed, holding her pillow close to her in deep thought, the taste of him still lingering in her mouth, her body starts shaking and she clenches her legs together tightly trying to gain back control.

Dennis was laying down in the garden breathing deeply trying to get control of his breathing. He was worried because he wasn't sure how much time had passed during the flashback, for all he knew Bella could have had her way with him.

Bella walks up behind him carefully "I need you.."

He tenses up straight away backing away from her "Leave me alone...please" he whispered avoiding eye contact.

"You don't love me enough to give me what I need to keep from hurting?" she tears up, rubbing at her eyes.

"Mother used to say that" he shook wringing his hands.

"Yea but I thought I meant more to you"

"I won't go through that again...you triggered a flashback of what she did to me...I can't be with someone who does that let alone the fact your my daughter"

"I didn't think you'd let me if I wasn't more forward..I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just thought you liked that type of thing" she pouts, looking away from his eyes.

"I don't like incest and I hate rape" he told her sternly turning away from her.

"But your the only man I trust in my life"

"Do you think that gives you power over me...it doesn't. I've lived that hell once, I'm not doing it again. I'm sorry if that hurts you"

Bella suddenly gets very pale and she gasps "Dadd.." she passes out, falling over onto the ground with a thud.

"Bella?..." he says concerned approaching her cautiously.

She is just laying there and her chest isn't moving up and down.

"Bella!" he cries when he realizes she isn't breathing, he calls an ambulance and starts doing CPR.

She finally begins to cough hard, almost gagging, tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Lay still, relax Bella...the ambulance is on its way"

"Daadda what happened?" she cries, her body shaking.

"You passed out just lay still okay baby" he shushed her stroking her hair as the ambulance arived.

"I don't wanna go!" she cries harder, trying to hold onto him.

"Its alright, I'll be right here with you" he sighed as they drove her to the hospital.

Dennis stayed with Bella as she slept, it was hard to believe that she seemed like a completely different person a while ago now she reminded him of the small baby girl that he had held for the first time after she was born. He sighed softly at the memories as he stared at her. "My beautiful baby girl...I'm sorry for shouting at you, please find your way back to me my precious Bella" he whispered a small tear fell down his face.

He hummed her favorite tune from when she was little and couldn't sleep.

The doctor had come in and told him that there was nothing to badly wrong with Bella and she could be taken home later in the evening, but needed rest because she had a break down of some sorts and the fainting must have been that it all overwhelmed her.

Dennis nodded as he waited for Elizabeth to come and collect them.

Elizabeth finally comes and picks them both up, she had Dennis carry Bella to the car and they drive home to put her to bed.

Once they get home Dennis carried her up to bed and tucked her in sighing softly as he closed the door gently, he hears one of the twins crying and goes over to see them, it was little Marie who looked like she had just had a bad dream, he picked her up and rocked her gently. "Shush now little one, its okay your safe Dadda's got you" he comforted her before humming the same tune he did to Bella which seemed to help her. 

\--

Bella wakes up in bed later on, she reaches over to her nightstand and grabs her handled mirror, laying back down against the pillows with a sigh, she holds up the mirror and doesn't see her face in it but see's her so called grandmother's 'Penelope' face instead "Why are you doing this to me?" Bella asks softly.

 **"Because he needs to be taught a lesson"** she told her.

"But why?"

 **"He's a lousy, pathetic excuse for a son and needs to be punished for it"** she growled.

"Why can't you just love him and be at peace..your not just hurting him, your hurting me too" Bella bites her trembling lip trying not to cry.

**"He hurt me when he took your granddad away from me"**

"But he didn't..your husband loved him more because you wouldn't, he didn't understand how someone could be so cold hearted, he didn't want that from you, he wanted a loving, caring woman and mother to be with, but no you did the other way, being selfish and now you're doing this to me" Bella cries.

 **"Enough I want to see him again and you will help me with that"** she shouts.

"Why should I?" Bella huffs.

 **"I would hate for something to happen to those babies you all love so much"** Penelope growled as little Marie started screaming loudly. 

\--

"Hey its okay little one it okay, what on earth is the matter?" Dennis asked as she made scared little cries. He held her against his chest hoping the beating of his heart would soothe her.

\--

"Are you really that heartless to hurt your own grandbabies?" Bella asks her.

 **"Are you really that selfish you would let them get hurt"** she countered.

"I can't believe you made me do those things to my own dadda.." Bella sniffs, closing her eyes at the memory.

 **"Ohh it wasn't that bad stupid girl"** she smirked **"He went through a lot worse you know"**

"Yeah but it was my body you were using.."

**"Oh please he won't complain"**

"He doesn't like it because it's wrong" Bella tells her.

 **"Enough we're going to see him now"** she told her disappearing from the mirror.

"No please..uh don't make me please...I don't want him to hate me" Bella says breathing harder, shaking "Pleeeassse...uuh please don't make me feel like that towards him"

\--

While this was going on little Dennis and Marie was still crying loudly.

Elizabeth takes her "I'll go downstairs awhile and get her calm alright" she leaves the room and goes down stairs.

"Alright, I'll get little man calmed down" he whispered. laying him down in his crib.

Bella enters the room behind him and reaches around his torso, holding him from behind, her hands rub all over his chest and stomach, she's wearing Elizabeth's perfume to fool him and even turned out the lights.

He melted into her touch seeming to relax.

She had turned the light off so it would give off the illusion that she was Elizabeth, she takes his hand and leads him down the hallway into Molly's room because Molly wasn't home. As soon as they are in there, she kisses him deeply with a moan.

He kissed her back deeply.

She backs up towards the bed, opening up her robe, you could make out her body's outline in the moon light coming through the window, she lays back on the bed with her legs open "Make me feel good Dennis..just the way I like it" she purrs.

He joined her on the bed kissing her again.

She moans in his mouth "Ohh please go down on me.."

He moaned stripping down as he breathed out deeply.

"Mm I want to feel you suck and lick me till I beg for your cock" she groans.

He groaned kissing and licking her body.

"Please..lower baby lower" she begs.

He went down to her pussy licking it slowly.

"Uh yess...so good" her eyes flutter, tightening her fists in the sheets.

He started sucking loudly as well swirling his tongue around.

"Do I taste good?" she asks, biting her lip.

"Mmm" he moaned nodding his head.

"Mmm your sooo good at this you know that, right?"

"Uh huh" he whispered looking up his mouth was so wet with her juices.

"Come up here now..." she breathes, reaching her arms out to him.

He did as she said, laying between her legs.

"Mmm be a good boy and fuck me" she purrs in his ear.

He kissed her deeply sticking his tongue in her mouth. She sucks on it lightly with a moan "Mm now.."

He teased her entrance with his cock moving it slowly.

She growls at him playfully "Pleassse"

"Okay" he sighed sinking into her deeply.

"Ooh gawd..more...faster, harder my bad boy" she moans.

He did as she asked moaning loudly, pounding into her.

"Shh not to loud, we'll wake up the babies"

"Sorry" he whispered panting heavily.

She giggles and moans in his ear so he could still hear her "Oh baby..Your hitting it uuh"

His hips bucked involuntarily making him moan again and that's when he knows suddenly it's Bella.

"Oh fuck... why does it feel so good?"

"I'm sorry" He cries.

"I'm sorry too..please" she loses control of her hands and they go to his hips, grabbing at them making him go harder into her "Ooh ooh I'm sorry!" she moans loudly as she cums.

Dennis cries as he came as well.

She looks up at him right into his eyes "I love you..and I'm sorry" she suddenly falls limp beneath him, passed out again.

"Bella" he cried shaking her, trying to wake her.

She was breathing but fell into a deep sleep. She looked so peaceful laying there.

Dennis backed away from her starting to shake at what had just happened, leaving her room. Her sweet taste was still so strong in his mouth and his cock still twitched slightly still covered in his climax and hers.

He went in the bathroom and threw up starting to panic about what just happened. Her scent was lingering on him like a lovely perfume. He collapsed to his knees in the shower, sobbing quietly.

Elizabeth knocks on the door "Babe, you alright in there?"

"I'm okay" he said shakily.

"I'm going to get my nightie on and get in bed hun, take your time"

Dennis replayed the information in his head and got very alarmed. He got out of the shower and started drying himself off, despite it being quite warm, he couldn't help but feel a freezing cold breeze surround him.

\--

Bella was outside, she had went downstairs at one point when no one was looking despite her being weak, She sits on her tree swing, breathing hard "I'm sore.."

Dennis was finishing up in the bathroom when he looked in the mirror and jumped out of his skin as he saw his mother stood behind him.

It was gone when he looked back behind him and looked back into the mirror. Was it just his imagination playing games with him?

\--

"Why did you make me do that to him?" Bella asks her ghost of a grandmother.

**"I wanted to feel him again" she shrugged.**

"Doesn't that make you feel odd, I mean it is your son?"

**"He is not my son, he is a parasite, an unwanted gift, only the satisfaction of breaking him made it worth having him around" she spat.**

"Yeah but it's my body..and oh shit.." Bella feels something wet between her legs and reaches down into her pj pants and panties to see what it was, when she pulls out her fingers they are covered in cum. "Omy..there's so much of it"

**Her grandmother just chuckled cruelly.**

Bella's controled hand comes up to her mouth and her fingers are shoved into it roughly "Grghh!" making her taste and swallow, sucking on them slowly "Mmmm"

**"See it's not that bad" she smirked at Bella.**

Bella continues to suck on her fingers, making little mewls.

\--

"Bella?..." Dennis said weakly from behind her.

"Oh hey.." she gets a bit startled.

"I...I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't want to do that to you...I wanted to be better than she was" he cried. 

**"Look at him, so pathetic" his mother mocked him in Bella's mind.**

"But you are better.." Bella cries.

"I didn't know it was you...I should have known its my fault, I'm like her" he whined in realization. 

**"See how broken he is, so weak" his mother chuckled.**

Bella's hands reach for his hand and lifts it like she's going to kiss it sweetly but suddenly she takes his hand roughly and shoves it down the front of her panties getting his cum on his fingers from her pussy **"Make me like it..because it's yours and I belong to you!"** she shouts at him and makes him shove his fingers into her mouth hard "Gragghhmmm" she whines.

"Bella...stop please" he screamed removing his hand holding it like it was burning as he started to panic.

 **"Don't tell me you never thought about it, about making me yours and only yours, I mean why would you not want to, I'm young and pretty and I know you like it that way, don't you?"** she pouts her lips out, batting her eyelashes.

"No...not my daughter I never wanted my own daughter" he whispered fearfully "Please stop making advances towards me, I don't wanna do this" he pleaded with her.

 **"Don't tell me you didn't just loovvee pounding into my tight wet pussy over and over again?"** She smirks. ****

Dennis backed away from her falling onto the ground with his head in his hands "I'm so sorry..." he cried tears falling down his face.

She walks up to him and lifts his chin up with her fingers to get him to look up at her **"You were always so weak..but you give in so, so easily and you know you like it"**

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be weak" he sobbed.

 **"Your so dirty and you know you are..now be a good boy for mother and kiss this young chest of hers like the dirty man you are"** she chuckles.

"Momma?..." he gasped.

**"Oh now you see.."**

"What are you doin here?" he asked fearfully.

**"I came back for you my dove"**

"Why?" he cried.

 **"Because I can't rest, I have unfinished business to attend too and I found my vessel to use"** she smirks **.**

"No momma stop it leave my baby out of this"

**"Nah, I rather like her, well her body anyway, nice and young, pretty thing. By the way it was me you had sex with but I did let her free when you were just finishing up though"**

"Your a monster momma" he cried.

 **"Such a cry baby you are..I'm glad I let her go in those moments to feel both of your climaxes..it was a hoot. She was begging you to let her finish. I think she's really starting to become a pure slut"** She laughs **.**

"Why are you doing this?"

 **"I told you..unfinished business to attend too. Now suck on her sweet breasts like a good boy"** she smiles and lifts up her shirt. ****

Dennis shook his head.

**"Do it..and like it, just like you liked it when you licked her pussy. Do it or I'll hurt her more" she hisses at him.**

"I don't want to" he whined.

She suddenly slaps herself leaving a mark on her cheek. **"Do it"**

"Please stop don't hurt my baby" he begged her.

She pinches her nipple and twists it hard making a cry come out of her that was clearly Bella.

"Momma listen to me you can have me if you want me, I'll do anything ...just let my baby go please" he cried.

**"Are you sure about that?"**

"Yes...just let her go...I won't live with myself if something happens to her" he sobbed giving in.

 **"You asked for it.."** she comes out of Bella and Bella falls over onto the ground.

Dennis looked at her softly trying to crawl over to her but couldn't seem to move.

"Dadda?" she weakly says.

"Shh its okay Bella, your free" he whispered.

\--

Dennis screamed as Penelope took him over, his body shakes as she gets used to being in his body. She stared up at Bella with a cruel grin before getting up and walking back into the house

"Oh shit" Bella runs inside, looking for him.

His mother headed to Elizabeth's room and locked the door behind her, she stared at Elizabeth and took off her sons clothes before grabbing her roughly and pinning her to the bed.

"Dennis, are you alright?" Elizabeth whispers softly to him, her voice full of loving concern that even radiated through her hand on his cheek.

Penelope pulls her panties off and rammed into her.

"Oh Dennis please..I was just about to go feed the twins, can't we wait awhile"

She ignored her going harder into her.

"Uuh.." Elizabeth moans deeply.

 **"I can see why he likes you"** she smirked cruelly.

"He..what?" Elizabeth says confused.

 **"You should have disciplined him more"** she growled.

"Why are you talking like that?"

 **"Is nice to finally meet my daughter in law"** she smirked cruelly.

"Omy.." Elizabeth feels the hairs on the back of her neck raise up "Is he in there with you?"

"He's far away, I've trapped him in a memory that has paralysed him with fear" she chuckled coldly.

"No..you can't do that to him please let him go" Elizabeth begs her.

"Why?...I guess you already know how weak he is" she smirked.

Suddenly little Kevin walks into the room with his bear, Elizabeth gets wide eyed not knowing what was going to happen "Kev..please go, go back to your room sweetheart"

Dennis's mother turns towards him looking at him softly "Hey Kev how you doin" she imitated her sons voice.

The babe just stares at Dennis/Mother like he was on to what was going on, as if he could see his grandmother clearly.

**"What's the matter little man?"**

He points a finger at her and in a deeper voice that was clearly Clarence Crumb's, he shouts "Get out of our sons body now..Penelope Crumb!"

 **"What are you doing here?"** she growled back.

"I've come to collect you, you have no place in this world anymore, that time is over.."

Somehow Dennis's voice managed to break through "Dadda..." he cried.

"Yes I am here son, I always have been with you" he turns back to His wife "Come now..you must leave and leave the past behind to rest peacefully and feel love in your soul, no more hating, no more misery" he holds his hand out to her.

She stares at him for a moment **"You left me with that useless brat of a boy"** she accused him.

"I never left you or him, your mind is not peaceful here nor that it ever will be, but once you accept my hand you will be and you will feel only love, even your sons love that you could never feel here on earth" He tells her.

"Dadda" Dennis cried out again. 

**"Look at him, our son, so pathetic and weak...I could never love a boy like him"**

He walks up to her "No, he never was. But you are here on earth because your mind has sickness and now your dwelling in that sickness here still, you have a choice now..my wife and mother of our child."

 **"How do you know what I want?"** she growled.

"Because I see the real you that lay deep within, the girl you were when we first met, cheerful, caring and loving, someone that would never hurt anyone, not even her own children or grandchildren...I miss you and I love you my dear wife"

She suddenly tears up **"Oh Clarence"** she wept throwing her arms around him.

He pulls her soul out of Kevin's body and holds her, she's suddenly feels whole and peaceful "See my dearest, your free"

**"I love you"** she whispered to him, Dennis cried out softly as they embraced.

Clarence walks over to him and rubs his hand on his cheek "We both love you son"

"Don't leave me dadda" he whimpered leaning into his touch.

"I'm so proud of you, you continue to raise my grandbabies right and know in your heart we both love you and always will be in your heart keeping you strong until the day of your time and we'll be united again. Promise me son, no more tears for a broken past and only make way for your wonderful future?"

"Please stay with me...I miss you dadda" he cried.

He places a hand over Dennis's/Kevin's heart "I'll always be here, looking out for you and you will feel my love and your mothers love forever...I love you" he leans in and kisses Dennis's face and his eyes close.

"Love you dadda" he whispered softly.

His mother disappeared as they were talking and the little body of Kevin falls limp in Dennis's arms.

Dennis just held Kevin in his arms feeling too drained to do anything.

Kev opens his eyes and smiles up at him "Hi dadda"

"Hey Kev" he said with a tired smile as his eyes kept closing as they were getting heavier

"Aunt Lizzy..dadda's getting sleepy" he giggles. Elizabeth helps Dennis up onto the bed and puts the blanket over him.

"I saw him Liz...my dad was here" he whispered happily.

"I know, I was here in the room you know" she laughs.

"He loves me" he smiled happily looking the most content and happy she had ever seen him.

"Of course he does baby, he always has and now you can be free to live the way you want" she kisses him and hugs him.

He cried into her shoulder softly holding her tightly.

"The kids..." she says concernedly.

"I think they're okay" he whispered.

"I'll go check on the twins and Maggie, you go check on Bella"

"Okay" he whispered.

Elizabeth goes into Maggie and the twins room seeing they were taking their naps, she sighs in relief. Bella was passed out on the couch laying on her stomach like she just collapsed there.

Dennis walked over to her and picked her up to carry her to her room, after he tucked her in he got a glass of water and a contraceptive pill and set it on her table.

"Dadda?"

"Hey baby" he smiled.

"I had such an odd dream"

"What about?" he asked her.

"Um I think someone was like talking to me but I don't know who it was and.." she blushes slightly "I was with a boy from school...I think. He made love to me or something but all I felt was love and peaceful thoughts, I couldn't see his face" she pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes "I don't know just weird stuff"

Dennis nodded turning to take the water and the pill "Take this, it will help you" he told her softly.

"What is it?"

"Just a sleeping pill" he told her giving it to her.

"Dadda are you trying to drug me up?" she jokes.

"No...just trying to help you" he defended.

"I'm just joking with ya.." she laughs and takes the pill, sipping her water. "Oh I see how it is, you just want me to sleep so I'm out of your lack of hair, right?" she smiles.

Dennis chuckled "You saw right through my plan" he smirked kissing her head "I love you my baby girl"

"I love you too dadda" she gives him a sweet little peck on the lips, like she did when she was little and she hugs him with her head against his chest. "Always.."

He hugged her tightly glad she was back again with him until she fell asleep.

\----

Elizabeth and him got rid of the evidence that any of the events happened with his mother, even that box under Bella's bed, burning it. "The memories must have faded away with your mother passing on, that was the best thing for Bella..all of it gone like it never happened" she says softly watching the flames of the small bon fire pit in the side yard, as she held onto Dennis's arm.

Dennis nodded watching the items burning in the flames.

"Everything is forgiven and forgotten and tossed in the flames forever, my darling" she turns to him and embraces him "I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed hugging her back.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	23. Beastly Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Evey. AU ( A Beastly mate has been found and Dennis takes her in, will she be the true bride for them all and mate for life? )(Lots of supernatural elements )

He had tried not to take any interest in her. To just move on with his life. He couldn't. There was something about her that drew him insane. He knew it was wrong. Dennis knew it. Yet he kept finding himself watching her, watching the way she moved and lived. 

Evey sat in coffee house reading a book by herself, she has long dark hair, wide dark greenish with rings of blue eyes, fair skin, she wore hobo pants and a hoodie.

Dennis couldn't stop his fingers from trembling, as he opened the front door, the smell of coffee overwhelming him with a feeling of nausea but he overlooked it, for the ability to be so close to her. He continued past her table to order a drink, then skimmed the menu, frowning as he saw it was all coffee. "Do you have any juice?" He asked the young waitress, but she shook her head with a smile. "Cappuccino, please." He then began to shuffle coins out of his pocket, but his trembling fingers just caused him to drop half of it. 

Evey walked over very quietly and started helping him pick up the coins, she holds out her hand to him holding them.

He can barely process what is happening, as he just blinks at her. Feeling his skin chill at being so close to the one person he's wanted to be close to in years. "Thank you." He manages to spit out, spinning around embarrassed as he passes the coins to the waitress, almost wishing he could pay a different way and frame these coins on his wall. But it would be too weird in front of her to Change the payment method. 

She grabs her bag and leaves her tea on the table and heads out pretty quickly, the bell goes off when she heads out the door.

Dennis hears her leaving, he quickly spins around. Grabbing her tea and placing his lips over the edge where he knew hers were only a moment ago. Before he places it back on the table and stalks after her. He ignores the waitress as she tries to give him change, but he's determined not to lose her in the crowd. 

She turns her head, sensing she's being followed and spots him coming her way, so she quickly crosses the street, running into the park. She ends up in a more wooded area, so she slips off her shoes and starts climbing up into a tree.

Dennis begins to Sprint, panicking as he tracks her down. He couldn't lose her, not after everything he had done to get so close to her. He ends up alone in a wooded area, looking between the trees, but not finding any trace of her. 

Some leaves and twigs hit his head from one of the trees he was nearest too, she's holding onto the branches, staring down at him.

He looks up at her. Stilling his breathing. 

"Why are you following me?"

"Uhh..." He looks around, noticing that they are alone. "I uh... Wanted to thank you, for helping me at the shop." He lied, wanting her to get down, so he could get his arms around her.

She bites her bottom lip, pondering if she should trust this man or not, but her curiosity gets the better of her, so she starts climbing down and then lands down on her feet, facing him "It wasn't a problem"

He blinks at her, stunned. Here she was, completely alone and unaware of what he could do to her. He clamped his hands around her waist, holding her tight, before he heaved her over his shoulder and started running through the woods. 

She starts hitting at his back, yelling "Put me down!"

He grunts at the pain, but keeps moving. He figured it'd be too dangerous to go back toward the street for his car. So instead he stuck to the woods, walking on the outskirts of town, before slipping down a familiar street. Lucky no one noticed the screaming girl over his shoulder. He couldn't hide the smile on his face, as he walked up the porch steps. Finally he brought her home. 

"Put me down you, you asshole!" she shouts.

He opens the front door, and continuing down to the basement. He stops short, unlocking a series of complicated locks before opening the door to her room. He puts her down inside, closing the door behind him and giving her a smile. "Welcome home." He gestures to the room, decorated pretty and pink. 

She backs up, looking like a scared feral cat about ready to strike "This isn't my home"

He smiles wide, "you're right." He reaches out to take her hand. "it's our home." 

"Why did you bring me here?"

He fumbled over his words, "Well you've always belonged here, With me." 

"I feel trapped here, I don't like feeling trapped, let me go" she starts franticly looking around the room for a way out.

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Why would you want to leave?" He stepped closer to her, his fists tightening by his sides.

"You're trying to keep me locked up in this horrible room against my will!" she hits at his chest and even her finger nails make rips at his shirt.

He growls at her, before swiping a sudden punch to the side of her head. 

She yelps loudly and holds her hand to where she was hit.

"It's not a horrible place. The place doesn't matter! It's me. You're here with me. For me." He swallowed thickly, "no for us. You're here for us." He gently soothed a hand over hers where it was placed against her injury. "I had to do that. You were saying things that didn't make sense." He whispered. 

She hisses at him and swipes at his face "Never hit me again!"

"Okay." He promised. Feeling the sting in his fingers and wishing he could take it back. He wouldn't say it. He couldn't admit to what he did. 

She backs up into the corner and sits down, breathing erratic.

"Do you want some water?" He figured her throat would be raw from all the screaming. He started to carefully approach her, already seeing the dark mark of a bruise to her temple. 

She only nods not looking at him.

He makes his way to the other side of the room, where a small fridge rests, he opens it and takes out a 12 pack of water bottles. He yanks one of the packaging before stalking his way back towards her. He kneels beside her, cracking the lid off and handing it over to her. 

She grabs it out of his hand quickly and starts drinking fast, her hands shaking, making the water spill some.

"Go easy, love." He murmured, worry creasing around his dark eyes. 

"I don't want to be trapped here, I want to be free" she murmurs between sips.

He shook his head, "I want to protect you." He ran a calloused hand down her arm, "There are so many people who want to hurt you in this world. I want to keep you safe."

"Liar, you just want to use me for your own needs!" she pushes at him and jumps up and runs for the door.

He quickly followed her, instincts kicking in as he chased her down. 

She claws at the door making marks and kicks at it making deep dents in the wood that splitters it on the other side of the door, showing how strong she really was.

He crushes her with his body, his hands clamping around her wrists as he pins her down. "I need you to stay." He whispered oddly quietly, as his grip tightened. "I can't protect you out there."

"I don't need protected..I don't need anything" she sighs deeply.

He lifts her arms up, so he can hold both hands with one of his. His free hand skates down her back, and stomach, moving around to her ass, before switching to feel around her front. 

"Wha..what are you doing?"

He continued to move his hand quickly around her body, as he felt down her thighs. "Just making sure you haven't got anything you can hurt anyone or yourself with." 

"I wouldn't hurt myself and I wouldn't need a weapon to take you down" she hisses at him.

He scoffed, releasing his hold on her and taking a step back.

"Why me?"

He looked at her deeply, "There's something about you. Always have been, since I first saw you. It's beautiful, your soul is beautiful."

"You don't even know me, you've just been stalking me"

He frowned, looking down. "I wanted to... Meet you. Say hi. Take you out for dinner. That sort of thing. But..."

"But what?" she asks raising a brow.

He swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to speak. "I was worried you wouldn't like me."

"This can't be the Only reason to bring me here" she crosses her arms over her chest and paces back and forth in the room.

He looks after her, but doesn't follow her. He didn't know how to explain it to her, without causing her to think he was crazy. But if anyone would understand it'd be her. "I sense something about you. Its... Unique. Something only we share." He bit his lip, daring himself to say it. "It's a voice, in our head that controls us." 

"Split personalities?" she guesses right off the bat.

He blinked at her shocked, "You know?" He stared in disbelief.

"It was just a guess actually" she explains, "Also something about your smell"

"My smell." He wondered. 

"Yes the smell" she comes closer and sniffs at his neck "It's like you're surrounded by a ton of different people and they all have their own distinct smell"

He worries biting his lip, wondering how he didn't notice before. He suddenly felt self-conscious, he took a step back. "Oh..." 

"What?" she tilts her head.

He looks away, "Nothing." He said quickly. He eyed the door, wanting to get himself cleaned up. 

"You smell fine, very clean in fact" she says quickly, sensing his discomfort. 

His cheeks tint pink. "Uh thanks." He mumbles, daring himself to look back at her.

"You do use to much bleach, if your not careful you could burn your eyebrows off" she chuckles.

"I don't like to be dirty." He stated, standing up a bit taller. 

"I don't think even dirt would even want to miss with you, it be to scared of the cleanest man alive"

He frowned at her, unimpressed. 

She scoffs "Can't take a joke"

He crossed his arms over his chest, before relaxing and realizing this was a good sign. She was feeling comfortable. He stepped closer towards her, "Did you uh... Want to see the rest of the house?" He asked. 

"Yeah, okay" she says simply.

He eyes her carefully, making sure she isn't going to try anything. He moves over to the door, and opens it. Holding it open for her. 

She walks past him, walking out into the hallway, waiting for him to lead the way.

He walks beside her, feeling himself relax even more already. "Okay," he starts, walking down the corridor. "Out there is the kitchen, lounge room, through here is the laundry, and the bathroom." He walked out into the lounge room, looking at her. "And next door to your room, is my room." 

"Bigger bed huh?" she jumps on it, laying back "I'd rather have this room"

He laughed weakly, looking nervous again. "You wouldn't want that." He mumbled, more to himself. 

"Why not, I like bigger beds, you get to stretch out more and it's a better looking room without that ugly girly pink" she huffs, throwing a pillow at him.

He catches it, a frown forming on his brow. "It wouldn't seem as big with me in it." 

She smirks and turns on her side facing away from him "Then I guess you can take the pink room"

He shook his head, "That's a joke isn't it?" He double checked. 

"Nope"

He chuckled, "I'm happy for you to share my bed." He offered, kneeling on the edge of the bed, and reaching a hand out to touch her ankle. 

She instantly jumps and swipes at him, letting out a loud growl "I'm sleeping alone in here!"

He can't hide the slight smirk that lifts up his lips. He holds his hands up in surrender, still kneeling on the bed. "Not happening." 

"Don't test me.." her voice suddenly deeper then before.

"Why, baby?" He whispered, sitting himself down on his own bed. Spreading his arms out, and seeming relaxed. 

"Because I'll rip you to pieces" 

He chuckled, "Doubt it." He shrugged. 

She suddenly jumps him, clawing at his clothing and his face, wherever she could, growling and snarling like a wild jungle cat trying to disable prey.

He snarls right back, grabbing her hands and shoving her back to the bed. 

Evey fights him, trying to bite at his face even, her eyes seem to change color, darker then before, she kicks her legs out, trying to kick his legs. "Let me go!"

He grunts in pain, but grips her tightly. Pinning her hips down with his own, as he straddles her. He stares into her eyes, loving the danger. Loving the way he sees himself mirrored through her eyes. 

She starts to pant loudly, her chest going up and down rapidly as she breathes.

He holds her still, just watching her as he feels his skin crawl. He'd been in the same place she is. Terrified, alone, and longing. He needed her to know that he was here for her. Unlike everyone that gave up on her.

Blood appears in the corner of her mouth, she had bit her lip at some point while fighting him.

His eyes locked on the drop, before he looked back into her eyes. He slowly lowered himself onto her, before pressing their lips together and chasing the sweet metallic taste in her mouth. 

She nips his lip with her teeth, hissing at him.

He pulls back, smiling. "I wonder how the rest of you tastes."

"Try it and die"

He pulled back, easing his grip off her. 

"I have no plans to mate" she looks away.

He dragged his eyes across her face, wondering if she knew how much of a tradgey that would be. "It doesn't just have to be for... mating, as you put it."

"Yes it would, if I do it for any other reason I'd get attached and then you be gone just like everyone else that comes in my life that cares for me" she sighs.

He tipped her chin up, to meet his eyes. "Evey, everyone that left you, are horrible people. You were better off without them, if they couldn't tell they were hurting you." He swiped a thumb along her lower lip. "Besides, you're the one trying to leave me." 

"My mother had to leave..she left this world without taking me with her" she starts to get upset, trying not to make eye contact.

He released his grip on her completely, lifting himself off her and laying next to her on the bed inside. "She couldn't take you with her." He whispered, running a soothing hand along her arm. 

"She died and I didn't die with her"

He leaned in closer to her, feeling the pain seep from her body. "I'm sorry for your loss." He whispered. 

"I never got to know her, she died when I was a baby.. but I still feel her in my heart, like a strong connection, so many times I wished I went with her"

He closed his eyes, not wanting her to inadvertently say that she wished she was dead. "It doesn't work like that, baby." He swallowed thickly, thinking about his own mother. "Sometimes it's easy when you don't know someone, because then it won't hurt as much."

"I wanted to die with her because the people that took care of me was cruel in so many ways, just like they were to her" she cries.

"I wanted-" he frowned, "I needed to protect you from them." He took her hand in his, "Sorry I couldn't be there earlier." 

"The damage is done and I'm a monster because of it"

He leaned up on his elbow at that, looking into her teary eyes. "No, not a monster. You're a survivor."

"They treated me like an animal and that's what I became"

"Being an animal isn't a bad thing." 

"Yes it is when so many people become afraid of you and knowing there's nobody in the world like you is hard to bare" she closes her eyes.

"You're not alone." He cupped her face. 

"Yes I am"

"You're with me." He pushed a hand on her chest, in-between the bridge of her breasts. "We are so similar, inside." 

She lets out a breathy sigh, her eyes are warry but has a hint of something else.

He slowly removes his hand, running it down from her chest, to her stomach before being placed on the other side of her head as he leans across her. "You're something amazing." He whispered. 

"Is that coming from you alone or all of you?" she asks, looking straight into his icy blue eyes.

He smirked, "All of me that matters."

"Does the other personalities like me?" 

He leans in closer to her, daring himself to press kiss to her cheek. "Jade's a bit jealous." He admitted, between another kiss. "But the boys are crazy for you."

"All of them?" she tilts her head to the side.

"Well..." He tilted his head to the side. "Barry's not crazy about getting between your thighs, but that might be because his gay."

"By the time I'm with you all I'm sure by the end of it he would be Bi at least" she chuckles.

He nodded in agreement, with a smile over his lips. "absolutely, baby." He ran a hand along her waist. 

"Are you the one in charge?" 

"Yes. But we learn to share."

"Alright..I'll stay" she says suddenly.

He smiled widely. His hand travelled down the outside of her thigh, before it slowly made it's back up along the inside of her thigh. "You've made my day."

"Hold it..I didn't say I would do anything like that with you yet, not without being joined" she tells him as she removes his hand.

"Joined?" He questioned, leaning on his arm, as he settled for tracing random patterns over her stomach. 

"Paired up, Joined, life partnership, married"

He swallowed thickly, his finger stopping short. "Oh." He removed his hand. Sure he wanted her completely, but he never considered marriage before. He hadn't necessarily seen any good examples of marriage before. His parents were hopeless and every marriage he knew ended in disaster.

"If I do this, I want a life mate"

He looked away, "Are you a... You've never?" 

"No I haven't, I was lucky that it didn't come to that growing up in that place..I was happy to at least take that with me and save it for my life mate" she sighs.

He sighs, feeling bad that he couldn't have kept the same honour for her. "That's really precious of you." He mumbled quietly. 

"It was important that I was fully pure for my mate and that's why I had the strength to get out before it was taken from me, it was meant to be"

He nodded, holding her hand in his. "It should really be your decision." He admitted, the dark side of his personality wondered how far he could go with her before she'd count it as sex. 

"It wouldn't be like a regular wedding.. it be a commitment ceremony, a joining of two wild hearts but in your case more then one, but it would have to be by someone with other worldly power to make it happen" she looks into his eyes searching.

He returned her gaze, "Do you really want to see that side of me?" 

"Yes please, but only if you all want to be my mate for life?"

He swallowed thickly, he wasn't sure what the Beast would do to her. He wanted more than anything to make her happy, to lay with her and hear her moaning out his name. Not the Beasts name. He looked away, "For life? I've got like 24?" 

"Forever..is a better word for it. Do you think if we come together as one finally all of you will be with me at the same time?"

He thought about it, wondering how all of them could settle on one person. She would have to be an amazing woman, he knew they joked about Barry turning at least Bi for her earlier on. But he wasn't sure if it could work. If someone stepped in the light, and made him cheat on her, he wouldn't be able to face her with a clear conscious. "Not sure..."

In that moment she gets teary, looking beyond hurt "I shouldn't be here then"

He reaches out to stop her leaving, "Wait Evey. I'm sorry, it's just I can't guarantee. There are so many ideas and wants constantly running through my mind. I don't know whether it'll work. But I want it to. More than anything, I want to walk down the street with your hand in mine," he smiled briefly, "even with matching rings on our fingers."

"I told you it's beyond weddings with rings, it's the commitment to each other, the love, the coming together as one whole being, willing to die for each other if need be, mates" she wraps her arms around herself holding tightly, her eyes open from her daydream of blissful thoughts, showing her almost black eyes, just like The Beast's.

"It's not just me, you need to get along with pet." He muttered, getting frustrated at himself mostly. 

"Fine if one or two of them don't like me I don't care.." she pouts angerly, but she did care but what else could she do.

He frowned, looking down at himself. "I want you, badly." He expressed, "But I don't know what lengths all of me will go to. I worry that... The monster within me will just take what you have to offer. It knows how badly I want you, want to feel you. I don't want to put you in danger." 

"But isn't that the reason why you wanted me in the first place is because I'm like your inner Beast, almost to a T, but born differently into this world?" she asks confused.

He nodded, "Yes, but what if the Beast hurts you?." 

"If he's like me, why on earth would he want to hurt me?"

Dennis swallowed thickly, "I've never actually met him before. But he feels so angry, he just wants to destroy everything."

"I'm willing to take the chance, if it means being with you, all of you. If it works out then it Is meant to be" she gets up from the bed and backs away to one side of the room "Let him out"

He shook his head, gripping the sheets in his fists. "No! You don't want that, please." He urged, feeling the Beast creep underneath his skin. 

"Yes let me meet him, for we are the same" she growls, as she takes off her shirt and shoes, leaving her in just her shorts, panties and bra, she lets her long wild thick hair down and shakes her head. Now looking like a wild tigeress. 

Dennis growls at the sight, feeling the Beast tug at him, wanting to devour her. "Please." He begged her, feeling sharp nails scratch at the back of his head. He was slowly overtaking him. He gripped the sheets tighter, looking away from her and trying to clear his head. 

Evey slips off her shorts and bra, throwing them aside, she begins to breath hard with her teeth barred, looking more and more fierce by the second, making small growls in her throat "Please..be my mate for life"

"You don't-" he grunted, feeling the scratch on his deep voice. "It this way." He finished. Feeling the Beast slip along his muscles, clenching them tightly, shredding apart the fibres and healing them with strength. "Run!" He growled. His eyes going wild. 

She busts through the door with all her strength and takes off deep into the woods, one of the things she was always good at was being hidden in plain sight, that was part of her predator side. She waited to see if this Beast could find her. 

Dennis tried to hold on, clenching his jaw as he bared his teeth. "Don't hurt her." He begged the Beast, feeling it take over the light. 

Dark eyes took in the room, the Beast stalked towards Evey's clothes that were crumpled on the floor. It breathed in her scent, before catching it leading out the door. The beast sprinted after it. 

She was waiting for him and finally spots him stalking, trying to sniff her out, she was hidden well in a tree, waiting for the perfect time to jump down and catch him off guard.

The beast huffed, his chest expanding and collapsing wildly, as he scanned the trees. He could feel her nearby. It's skin crawled and it's jaw ached, desperately wanting to seal their fate. He threw his head back and released a loud growl. 

She suddenly jumps down behind him quietly, and then using all of her strength to jump up and kick both feet out against his back, knocking him at least 7 feet away and onto his ass with her landing back on her feet like a cat, she lets out a loud growl and hiss, she stands there hunched over, looking up at him with her fierce eyes.

He quickly flicked himself back on his feet, before launching himself at her. Snarling with his teeth bared, as he sinked his fingers into her stomach, before biting down on her shoulder. 

She returns the favor and bites his shoulder hard with a laugh.

He growls, pushing her to the dirt as sniffing around her neck. Inhaling her scent as he grunted. Feeling the heat sink to his stomach. 

She suddenly nuzzles and licks his cheek making a sweet purring sound, trying to make a connection with him.

He grazes his teeth over her collarbone, before replacing it with a swipe of his tongue. 

She moans and purrs, running her finger nails over the back of his neck and down over his shoulder blades.

He tastes her skin, growling again as he holds her tighter. He slowly trails his way down her torso, sliding his tongue over one of her nipples before he nips the skin at her hip. 

"It was meant to be, Dennis, just like I said it was.." her body shivers, feeling her core heat up at the light touches he was giving her and knowing of what he was about to do.

He huffed, stopping at he trailed his way to her underwear, growling at the offending material before ripping it off her and exposing her sensitive skin. He was overwhelmed by her scent, growling with desire. 

"Wait..let me talk to Dennis first" she asks softly.

He flicked his gaze back up to her, as Dennis shoved his way in the light. Staring down at what the Beast had done to her. "Oh my god." He started, panicking and pushing himself away from her. "Fuck, I'm so, so sorry."

She grabs his shoulders and pulls him up on top of her "We are mates"

"But..." He looked at her naked body again, his eyes widening as he noticed the large bite marks over her shoulder. "Oh shit." 

"It was part of it, I did it to you too" she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, kissing him deeply "Mmm" she moans in his mouth.

He returns the kiss, loving the feel of her bare skin underneath his hand. He strokes it up into her hair, as he felt a collection of leaves and sticks that were knotted in her dark hair. "Oh, sorry." He murmured, picking it out.

"Don't worry about it love" she purrs in his ear, pulling at his pants trying to get them down.

He chuckled, nipping a kiss to her lips. "Don't you want to get in a bed for this?" 

"If you carry me over the threshold first" she smiles.

He grins, slipping an arm under her knees, and another along her back. "Come on love " he whispered, carrying her the distance back to the house. 

After they get back to the house, she gets cleaned up and joins him in bed.

He's staring at her in wonder, reaching out to pull her closer and pressing their lips together. 

Evey just looked like a girl now, with her body smelling clean and fresh, she didn't look animalistic anymore, this was her normal everyday lovely self, staring into his eyes. "Forever with you all"

He smiled, "I love you." 

"I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Writerproducer *  
> (This story will be in my 'Only the sexy vol 4' also)


	24. Bella's Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / My Oc's Bella Crumb & David Maxwell. (Bella runs into David again and love blooms between them )

Bella was running around the track around the football field, she liked the rush it gave her when she ran, it was time to quit so she goes back inside to the locker room, sweating slightly, breathing hard. She goes to her locker and grabs a towel.

David had taken his job back at the school and today was his first day back, he knew that Bella was still here but knew he would have to be careful if he tried anything with her.

She takes off her clothing and shoes and walks into the private shower rooms to get washed up. 

He was waiting outside the changing rooms waiting for her.

Bella finally gets out and wraps her towel around herself, walking over to her locker to get her clean clothing out to put on, she sighs as she pulls on her panties and bra, then her leggings and shirt, she dries her hair a little and grabs her bag and heads out.

As he sees her he grabs her and gently pins her to the wall as he kissed her deeply with a moan. 

"Mmgrrh!" she gasps, startled.

"Mmm I missed you baby" he whispered kissing her again.

"David?" she asks feeling confused "Wa.. what are you doing here?"

"I work here, they gave me my old job back" he whispered staring at her longingly "You look good" 

"You know my dad works here to, right?"

"I know it's his day off today though" 

She swallows hard "He is supposed to pick me up today"

David chuckled "Am I making you nervous little one"

"I could get grounded if I even talk to you and you..uh I'm not sure what my dadda would do to you but I'm sure it won't be nice"

"Only if we get caught" he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

Bella's breath gets shaky and her eyes close.

"I know you missed me baby" he purred taking her hand gently pulling her closer to him.

"A little.." she finally admits.

"Come on let's go somewhere more private" he told her leading her to an empty office which she realized was her father's, he kissed her again hungrily pushing her towards the desk.

"Wa, why here, we can't" she panics.

"Shh, its alright I've locked the door and he still has a while before he gets here" he reassured her "now come on baby I want to show you how much I missed you please" 

She nods but still feels scared of getting caught.

"Its okay" he comforted her, his hands moving up her shirt to touch her breasts "Ooh I've missed these" he purred as he squeezed them kissing her again.

"Mm" she bites her lip.

He took off his shirt showing off his well built body. "Tell me what do you want me to do to you Bella" he asked her nipping at her ear lobe.

"Kiss and lick me all over" she shyly answers.

He grinned at her taking his time taking off her clothes before kissing and licking her everywhere, lifting her up and lying her on the desk. "Even here?" He asked licking her pussy slowly to tease her.

Her legs automatically fall open more at their own accord, she moans feeling a jolt run through her core.

"Ooh baby look at how wet you are for me" he said happily before diving in, lapping up her juices like a thirsty animal.

"Oh, oh David.." she closes her eyes as she feels his tongue.

He went faster flicking his tongue against her clit as well.

"Uuh uh!" she moans and her hand grips the edge of the desk hard, digging her nails into the wood.

"Cum for me baby" he ordered softly as he went deeper and sucked harder feeling her getting close to her climax.

Her body shakes as her high came, her hips jerk forwards riding it out against his mouth "Ooh!"

He licked her clean before climbing on top of her to kiss her passionately "Mmm as perfect as I remember" he moaned smiling at her.

"David..do you actually care about me?" she asks, trying to catch her breath.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" He whispered kissing her cheek lightly as he started dry humping her to distract her.

"Just please don't use me as a tool to get what you want..please don't make me be just an object to you..please" she begs him.

"Hey look at me baby, I love you and I want you, your so beautiful and I want to make you happy" he told her kissing her comfortingly "I want us to work Bella don't you?" 

"Yes David I do..I do"

David smiled at her "Then I will do everything I can to make us work" he promised kissing her neck softly "Can I have you now" 

"Mhm yes" she mewls.

He smirked taking off their clothes before thrusting into her slowly so he didn't hurt her. "Uhh, your so perfect Bella" he moaned softly kissing her again and again as he started going at a good pace.

She moans into his mouth as they kiss "Mmmm" 

He groaned thrusting into her deeply again dancing his tongue around hers as they kissed. His hands wondered all over her body holding her closer to him. "I can't believe how close your bringing me already" he panted.

"Ooh David..uuh" she holds onto his shoulder blades.

He groaned as he came shortly after not lasting as long as he would have liked.

Bella cums right after him, breathing hard, her arms are wrapped around him, holding him close.

David looked at her breathlessly with a smile, kissing her lovingly all over her face "You were perfect today, everything I dreamed you would be" he told her proudly.

"Really?"

"Yes" he nodded.

Bella blushes "David I think we should get out of the office now.."

"Okay" he sighed getting ready to go.

She grabs her clothing and puts them on "Shoot I can't find my panties" she panics.

David finds them and hands them over to her.

"Thanks" she takes them slipping them on quickly. "Okay lets go" they leave the office and she heads off for home. David watches her leave sighing deeply as she disappeared out of sight.

One thing that they didn't even notice was Bella's nail marks in the desk and the smell of sex in the air around it and the slight wet spot on it from her.

If Dennis figured it out what happened in that room, but why would he, he wouldn't know it was her, or would he tell a certain someone to figure it out for him? Bella thought all kinds of things that could happen but shook her head trying not too as she headed home. 

Dennis had noticed something had happened in his office that day, the smell of sex still lingered in the air making him crack open the window. He couldn't tell who it was but he knew only one other person had access to his office. The Beast smelled the air and confirmed his suspicions. "He has been in here with our daughter" Beast growled.

\--

For the next few days at school Dennis didn't say anything about what had happened, though he did notice that David had come back which had put him on edge. David for the most part had avoided Bella while he was around but would exchange glances with her when they were alone, he hated this sneaking around he wanted to claim her again and pound into that sweet pussy of hers again but he knew they had to be cautious. 

Bella went out to the track behind the bleachers to meet up with David.

David smiled as he saw her "Hey baby" he sighed.

"Hey" she jumps up into his arms giving him a kiss "Mmm"

He holds her kissing her back with a content moan "Man I can't believe I'm here with you right now" he said breathlessly. 

She smiles and takes his hand, sliding it down the front of her panties so he could feel how wet she was for him "Believe it"

He shivers as he feels her wetness, he flicks her clit a little "If we're gonna do something we have to be quick" he whispers kissing her neck.

"Mhm.. yes" she breathes.

"What do you want me to do today baby?" he asked her kissing her softly.

"I want your fingers" she whispers softly.

He smiled at her kissing her all over before sliding her skirt and panties down a little before stroking her softly with his fingers. "You can touch me if you like baby" he whispered.

She smirks and gets an idea, unzipping his pants, taking his cock out and then going down on her knees. She starts to suck on him slowly, taking the whole thing in her mouth, teasing him "Mmmm"

"Ohh baby" he moaned in surprise.

"This is my first time doing this.." she giggles and licks it like a lollipop.

"Uhh, well your doing great baby...the worst thing you could do right now is stop uhhh" he moaned again, she was driving him crazy.

Bella looks up at him "I wish while I was doing this to you that someone else would come up behind me and fuck me at the same time, Mmm I feel so turned on right now"

"Did you have anyone in mind baby?" he groaned.

"Not really, I just want it for some reason"

"Fair enough" he sighed.

"Is it wrong of me to want to be in that kind of thing?"

"No...if it's what you want that's okay, we all have desires baby" he told her stroking her hair softly.

"You and my dadda are the only men I truly know so that's a bit awkward for that kind of thing" she sighs "If you want I'll let you choose someone for it" she says shyly.

"Really, you sure baby?"

"Yes David, I'm sure..I trust you in choosing"

He smiled kissing her again and again "I love you" 

"I love you too" she kisses back, wrapping her arms up around his neck.

He moaned softly leaning towards her.

"When do you want to meet up again?"

"How about my place, tonight?" he asked.

"Okay.. what time?"

"How about 6?" he asked.

"Maybe later at night, so I can sneak out, how about 12?" she suggests.

"Ooh being rebellious are we? " he smirked kissing her.

Bella giggles, kissing him back "Please try to get what I want..pretty please?"

"Alright, I'll get it sorted, but you gotta do something for me too" he told her.

"What?"

"Show up as your beautiful, lovely self" he purred leaning his head on hers.

"I can do that" she laughs and gives him a goodbye kiss and heads home. After dinner and some homework she lays back in her bed under the covers with her reading glasses on, reading a book and acts like she's going to bed soon.

Dennis walked in to say goodnight to her "Goodnight Bella" he whispered leaning down to kiss her goodnight.

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him kisses "Night dadda..I love you"

"I love you too baby" Dennis whispered hugging her softly. "Bella...I have to ask you something" he told her staring at her protectively.

"Is it if I did my homework? Because if it is then yes I did" she smiles.

"Good job sweetheart but that's not why I'm here...I just wanted to check if you were okay, with David being back and all I just wondered if you were feeling uncomfortable or something" he asked her in a worried tone.

"Nah, I haven't really seen him around, I'm mostly busy with my classes anyway. Don't worry, I'm alright dadda" she says leaning her forehead against his, smiling softly.

"Okay baby...just if he does try anything to you, please let me know" Dennis told her squeezing her hand gently.

"Can I ask you something..personal?"

"What?" 

She blushes very red in her cheeks "I've read some stuff on relationships and I was wondering..Have you ever been in a three way before?"

"Once...why?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Just once?"

He nodded "I didn't enjoy it so much because...I guess I like to have the girl all to myself but I only did it because she wanted to" 

"Have you..ever had one with mom and aunt Molly?"

"Yeah...I guess I've had more than one I suppose...I like being in charge, I wasn't really in charge in the first one" he sighed softly before shaking his head "Why are you asking these questions?" he asked.

"I don't know, just curious, mostly I'm learning stuff in school" she hugs him tightly with her head against his chest "I trust you"

Dennis nodded holding her softly "As long as your safe and being careful that's fine with me" he whispered.

"I trust you with keeping me safe in any situation, because your strong and brave and I admire you..I respect you enough to do anything you ask me too, no matter what it is..I love you dadda" she gives him a sweet kiss and in that moment she looks so much like her mother but with his eyes. 

"I love you too Bella" he whispered with a smile before getting up "Goodnight sweetheart" 

"Night" she says softly, turning over on her side to make it seem like she was going to sleep.

\--

Later on, she throws some clothes on and sets up some pillows under her blankets to make it look like she's in bed still, just in case. She sneaks out of her window and down the drain pipe and heads off to David's house. She gets there and knocks on the door.

David answers smiling at her.

"Hey..Look I didn't chicken out" she jokes.

David chuckled taking her hand and leading her inside "You look beautiful baby" he complimented kissing her softly.

"Did..you get what I wanted?"

"Of course my friend Tyler is on his way, I told him to come a little later so I could spend some time with you by myself" he smiled at her before picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

"Ooh my.. how strong you are" she giggles.

He chuckled kissing her deeply "Are you sure you still want to do this baby?" he asked her softly looking at her nervously.

"Yes.. how old is Tyler?"

"A year older than me, is that okay?" 

"Uh huh. I wanted to tell you that I asked my dadda a question about three ways and if he was ever in one with my mother..he said only once with another man and that he didn't like it to well because he likes it better being in complete control..he didn't tell me who the other man was though"

"Oh, well it was me...if you wanted to know, you okay with that?" 

"Really..I never knew that. My mom hasn't really told me much about her past"

"Yeah...this hasn't put you off me or anything has it?" 

Bella kisses him deeply "I can see why my mom picked you.."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you're so handsome and strong, sweet to me and you make me feel butterflies in my stomach, and plus you have a nice cock" she blushes.

David chuckled at that "Never had any complaints before" he smirked laying her on the bed and settling down next to her holding her close as he started making out with her.

She kisses him back and it gets very passionate.

David starts straddling her, his hips bucking as his kisses become more and more heated.

"Aren't you going to save that energy till Tyler gets here?"

"I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" he breathed resting his head on hers.

She smiles sweetly, staring up into his eyes.

"You make me feel so alive" he sighed.

She hugs him tightly, kissing his face all over. He smiled enjoying her kisses and affection.

"So what does Tyler look like?"

"Quite tall, strong looking, kinda rugged in appearance but I told him your my girl and if he does anything you don't like he's out no question" he tells her.

"Okay..I trust you. Does he wear glasses or have any facial hair?"

"He's got a bit of stubble but that's it" he told her "You sure your gonna be okay with this?" he asked.

"Yes..I feel compelled to try something out of the realm of what's considered normal"

"Okay, whatever happens if it gets too much for you just let me know, I'll keep you safe" he whispered lovingly, giving her a kiss before the doorbell rang "That's him" he said getting up to answer the door.

Bella comes into the living room but stands over by the couch while he answers the door.

"Where is she then?" Tyler's gruff voice sounded. "She's inside, remember what we discussed she's my girl so go easy on her" David reminded him making Tyler nod rolling his eyes as he walked in, David followed. "Bella baby this is Tyler" he introduced them to each other.

"Hello, nice to meet you" she shakes his hand.

"The pleasures all mine" he smiled at her kissing her hand. "Okay baby, we're all here just let us know when and where you want to do this" David told her sitting on the couch with her, Tyler sat on the other side of her.

She stands up and turns towards them "Do what you want"

David initiated it by kissing her heatedly with his tongue sneaking into her mouth, Tyler walks up behind her and tears off her shirt and bra kissing her back as he starts playing with her breasts.

Her eyes flutter at the sensations going through her suddenly, she lets out a deep sigh.

David kisses her neck, nipping it slightly before Tyler rips off her shorts and panties, standing closer behind her so she could feel his erection as he started pinching her nipples.

"Maybe we should move to the bed?" she breathes.

David nodded leading her to the bed, they got Bella to lay in the middle of the bed so they could be on either side. They took off their clothes and gave her sweet kisses all over her body.

"Mmm" she mewls, getting aroused and wet.

David's fingers start gliding towards her pussy and he started rubbing on her clit "Whose cock would you like to suck on and touch baby?" he asked.

"Yours and..Tyler can get behind me"

"Alright baby" he purred kissing her softly moving towards her head as Tyler flipped her over and rubbed his cock on her pussy, teasing her.

Bella starts sucking on David's cock, taking it pretty well into her mouth like she did under the bleachers "Mmm" her pussy started to get soaked as Tyler teased her opening.

"Uhh yesss baby" David moaned rocking his hips slowly. Tyler thrusted into her finally with a groan going fast straight away. "Ty...take it easy alright" David groaned.

When Tyler starts moving so fast on her, her insides clinch around him, spasming and she can hardly keep her mouth from not slipping off David's cock because she's moaning so much.

Tyler pounded into her grabbing her sides roughly as he carried on going into her aggressively.

"Gaahhhh!" she gripped onto David's hips, digging her nails into his flesh to brace herself.

David saw her struggling and stepped in stepping behind Tyler "Ty take it easy" he told him gritting his teeth, Tyler ignored him going faster into her with a growl getting close to his climax.

"Noo please...I want...you both now..uuuhh" she groans into the pillows.

David walks back over to her kissing her reassuringly before moving his cock towards her mouth again groaning again when she started sucking on him again, Tyler carried on pounding into her doing long hard strokes.

"No David I want you both..inside me at the same time" she begs him.

"You sure baby?" he asked her softly.

She nods and kisses him.

David kissed her back softly before slipping inside her along side Tyler, going at a good pace.

She had to get towards the end of the bed with her legs in an odd position to let them both move on her at the same time, her mind was reeling and it did hurt for her pussy to be stretched that much but the slight discomfort was oddly satisfying, she never had felt so filled, literally. "Gahhrr..oh gawd!" she cries out. This goes on for awhile.

They kept moving on her groaning loudly, Tyler was starting to reach his climax "Fuck I'm gonna....uhhh" he moaned as he came.

Bella was far from finished and whined slightly.

David kept going on her trying to please her kissing her neck softly "It's alright baby I'm not finished yet" he whispered to her.

"Ooh David...mmm" she moans just feeling his cock inside her and no more burning sensation of being stretched, just him and that pleasurable feeling again.

"Tell me when your close, I want to cum inside your sweet pussy at the same time" he moaned, changing his pace depending on her request depending how close she was getting. 

"David I'm very close.. harder please baby" she moans grabbing onto his upper arms.

He went harder feeling himself getting close as well "Tell me when" he groaned.

"Noow Uuhh!" she cries out, climaxing around him.

He thrusted one more time cumming inside her with a loud moan completely lost in the moment.

Her body falls slack underneath him, feeling the warmth spread from her core to all over her body.

David kissed her softly as he recovered. "You okay Bella baby...not to sore or anything?" he breathed.

"No not yet, not to much anyway..." she tries to joke but feels slightly sleepy.

"Aww you take a nap baby I'll join you in a minute alright, once I've let Tyler out" he told her kissing her softly before seeing Tyler out. 

"If you ever touch my girl like that again I will kill you" David threatened making Tyler smirk "Take this as a warning" he growled hitting Tyler hard across the face before slamming the door on him and making his way back to his sleeping princess. He grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped them both up in it holding her close to him and stroking her hair.

They sleep through the night, she had forgotten to go back home, when she wakes up around almost school time she panics and gets out of bed quickly, getting her clothing on and fixing her hair. She writes David a note saying she went to school. She gets there and looks around making sure her dad wasn't anywhere in sight and heads off to her classes.

Dennis had called Elizabeth hoping she had seen Bella come home, they were both worried sick when they realized she wasn't in bed this morning.

After the school day was over with, she was getting her books out of her locker, putting them into her bookbag.

"Bella" Dennis gasped as he saw her, running over to her "Where were you, where did you go?" he asked looking worried.

"Oh I just left earlier and went to get coffee at the shop before school" she lies.

"You left your money at home young lady...so where were you really?" he asked.

"I had a few dollars in my bookbag" she huffs slightly.

"Excuse me Mister Crumb, the teachers are complaining that there seems to be a problem with one of the drains for the taps there's no water coming out, can you help sort it out please" David's voice sounded behind him, Dennis huffed before walking off to sort the problem out. "I've yet to see him not fall for that trick" David smirked.

"Thanks" she sighs in relief.

"Was he giving you a hard time?" he asked softly.

"I guess he was just worried.." she shrugs. She looks around first to make sure no one's around and kisses him deeply.

"Mmm" he moaned into the kiss "oh I went to the shop and got you some contraceptive pills...just to be on the safe side" he whispered handing them to her.

"Thanks sweetie" she giggles and gives him another kiss.

**Later on at David's house...**

"I wish we could redo those moments some how, it be so much fun" she gets up and skips to the bedroom to slip on the nightie he got her. "Babe can you dim the lights some please"

David did as she asked walking into the bedroom after her.

She comes out of the bathroom to join him, wearing the nightie, it clung to her figure in the right places, showing her cleavage a lot, she even brushed out her dark hair, she does a little spin for him "What do you think?"

"Wow" he smiled looking her up and down "You look better than I imagined" he told her.

"Mm thank you" she walks up to him, lifting her arms up around his neck and starts to get him to sway with her in a close dance. David danced around with her slowly letting out a contented sigh as he did.

"I think I want to find someone for tonight, just to make it more fun..can we please?" she begs him.

"Okay if that's what you want"

\--

Bella gets dressed in some dress that David bought for her and they head out walking around till they end up in a bar, walking in hand in hand and sitting in a booth, she sits beside him instead of across the table, leaning against his shoulder and they order some drinks.

David started scanning the bar trying to look for someone for Bella as their drinks arrived "I told Tyler not to come over ever again" he told her.

"Good he was an ass anyway" she giggles and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry if he was too rough I never wanted him to take advantage like that" David apologized.

"It's okay..it was mostly his attitude that bothered me not the sex"

He nodded leaning his head on hers "Hopefully tonight will be different...seen anyone you like?" 

"Well.. there is a tall guy over there by the bar, he looks mature and not like one of those teenage jock strap boys at my school, the one in the gold rimmed glasses" she points at him.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him and arrange everything and then you know what, I'm gonna take you out for a dance" he smiled kissing her before walking over to talk to the man.

"Okay babe" she smirks and redoes her lipstick in her little mirror.

David makes the arrangement and then walks back to take Bella, they had a good time dancing on the dance floor.

She leans her head against his chest with a sigh "My sweet David.."

"Mmm, I like seeing you happy" he smiled.

They dance for a good half hour and then head off back to David's house with the other man following behind them in his car.

"You sure you want to do this again?" he asked her pulling up outside his house.

"Mhm yes.. it excites me, not sure why, and it makes me feel taken over, if that makes sense?" she chuckles lightly.

"Alright, I just want to make sure I'm not hurting you...I would hate for something bad to happen to you" he sighed looking at her with so much love and care.

"I know that you never would hurt me..I trust you" she kisses his cheek and they get out of the car heading inside with the man walking behind them up into the house.

David sighed contently.

"I'm going to go change" she says sweetly and leaves the living area a bit getting into that silk black nightie again. She walks back out they are both sitting on the couch. "Hey boys"

David started breathing heavily gawking at her.

She dances slowly making her way over to them both and then sits between them "So do you have a name?" she looks over at the other gentlemen.

"Bella" he whispered.

"Do you want me to suck you off first while David fucks me or the other way around or maybe you can go on me at the same time.." she seems to ignore him and leans in, sucking on his neck and rubbing her hand on his bulge "I'm soo hot right now" her other hand starts rubbing on David's bulge at the same time.

"Bella" he said a little louder in a stern voice.

"Mhmm?" she looks up at him and her eyes are so dark, just like how her mothers would get when she had one of her spells back in the day.

Dennis took his glasses off so she would recognize him better.

"Hey.." she whispers softly in a daze and cups his cheek gently "Did you come to watch me dance all pretty dadda?"

"What are you doing here with him?" Dennis growled as he glared at David.

"Because we're together now"

"Oh really?" 

"Yes and he protects and loves me and treats me like his princess" she leans over and gives David a kiss.

David kissed her back softly, "Get off my daughter" Dennis growled.

"He protected me dadda from a snotty guy, didn't you my sweetheart?" she nuzzles David's cheek.

David nodded his head slowly "Uh huh" he said softly.

Bella reaches over and rubs the back of her hand on Dennis's cheek "You don't have to feel jealous" 

Dennis stared at her protectively "I'm not...I don't trust him" he looked pointedly at David. "Look Crumb...when are you gonna accept that your little girl is all grown up?" David asked.

"I accept it...but I still don't trust you" Dennis told him through gritted teeth. "Why is it because you never found someone when you were her age, I bet all the girls ran away from you the moment they saw your scars" David smirked making Dennis gasp slightly as he clenched his fist. "Shut up" he said softly.

"I'm sorry baby, I bet it's true though...how many girls ran off, I bet they spread it all around the school...look at that Crumb boy with all those scars" he carried on making Dennis bow his head, wrapping his arms around himself subconsciously, an old habit he always did in the past to hide them. 

"David.. stop it." she tells him and twists his nipple hard to teach him a lesson.

David hissed in pain a little when she did that, Dennis was still frozen covering himself with his eyes glued to the floor looking sad.

Bella got up and sat across Dennis's lap with an arm behind his neck holding him closer "Dadda don't worry about what he said, you got so much in your life, who cares what happened back then, you got it all now, family and loves all around.. I love you" she kisses his face sweetly.

Dennis sighed moving her off of his lap and getting up from the couch.

"You okay?"

"I, I gotta go" he whispered looking lost.

"Please dadda don't leave.." she starts to cry, holding onto his hand.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, stay safe" he said quietly walking towards the door still covering himself up.

"Dadda..Talk to me damnit!" she yells at him. "Let me guess your disappointed in me and angry at me then tell me... and you having David say that to you, you have gotten worse said to you and you..you were strong but now your running away from it...your running away from me and that hurts!" she picks up a glass vase and throws it against the wall making it shatter and she storms off into the bedroom crying.

Dennis gasped as the vase hit the wall making him freeze.

You can hear Bella in the other room almost wailing in tears.

David got up to see her "Go home Crumb" he told him softly before walking into the bedroom.

Bella has her face buried in the pillows, crying into them "He hates me now doesn't he?"

David holds her to him "Shush, its okay ...he's just having a hard time accepting it, I'm sorry for what I said guess I'm not perfect either huh" he sighed.

"It was mean and I don't want you to be that way.."

"I know I'm sorry...I just, I guess I'm frustrated that he won't let us be together just because of the past" 

"Maybe you should apologize to him, show him you actually wanting to be on better terms with him" she suggests.

"I'll try but he's stubborn" 

"Please.. and be nice and maybe show him some affection and compliment him on his good work at the school" she suggests. "I don't think he left yet because I haven't heard the door"

"He kinda froze when you threw the vase" he told her.

"Yeah.. just tell him just to have a chat with you okay babe?"

David nodded getting up to see him "Hey Crumb we need to talk about this, how about tomorrow afternoon so we can talk about everything" David suggested, Dennis just nodded letting out a deep breath, "I'm sorry" David sighed leaving Dennis outside.

\----

The next day.. David, Dennis and Elizabeth comes along to meet up at a hotel room to have a long talk about everything that's been going on. Elizabeth sits beside Dennis on one bed and David across from them on the other.

"I owe you an apology for my behavior for last night, I only said those things because I get frustrated that you don't trust me with your daughter, you have nothing to fear on that side of things I love Bella she makes me feel complete and I would never do anything to hurt your baby" David apologized, Dennis nodded his head, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry as well...I guess it's hard when your baby grows up, I should trust you more with her and stop thinking your gonna do something bad to her" 

Elizabeth speaks up after being completely silent "What has Bella been..talking to you about?"

"She wanted to know about us and she wanted to know if I would do a three way with her" David told her.

"And?"

"I did have one with her yes...but I made sure she was sure about it" 

"Was she asking for anything pacific, I want to know if she's acting out in an odd way" she asks him, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Only asking for three ways all the time" David shrugged.

She stands and starts pacing back and forth in front of the beds, holding her arms around herself.

Dennis looks at her "Lizzy?" he whispered.

Elizabeth doesn't answer him just keeps pacing around "Bella's showing signs of addictive behavior..just like me. She heard about us 3 being together and now she's wanting to have that fantasy for herself.." she breathes quicker.

"I know, we'll figure something out I promise" he whispered.

"David..let's make up, the three of us..I hate this tension between us, it doesn't go anywhere good ever and it's stressing me out" she holds out her hand to him to get him to hug her from behind while Dennis is still being hugged in the front. 

David smiled at her shaking his head "That would be unfaithful of me, I'm trying to do good by Bella" he told her.

"I'm only asking you for a hug"

David sighed getting up and hugging her from behind.

She leans her back against his front, resting the back of her head on his shoulder while staring at Dennis, her hair smelled so lovely, she closes her eyes a moment "See this is nice..mm" she sighs happily.

David pulled away after a while "I promise I will look after your daughter" 

She spins around to face David making her ass rub up against Dennis's bulge, she grabs David by the collar pulling him very close to her face with her lips a mere half inch from his "I don't know if I believe you..Daavid.." she draws out his name a little, licking her lips.

"Why not?" he asked her trying to pull away.

"Because I know who you really are.. and she doesn't. Not fully anyway like I do and even Dennis" she tells him with her hand in a death grip on his collar.

"I've changed...I don't want to hurt her" he told her.

"Okay then..think of this as a test of resistance" she lets her dress and bra fall to the floor down around her feet, her bare body breathing hard, she even lifts her hair up and lets it fall slowly for a sexy effect "How about now?" she whispers.

He looked her up and down "You are exquisite I can't take that away from you, but I love your daughter" he whispered.

Elizabeth takes the next step and slips off her panties and leans her back up against Dennis's front, with her hand she reaches out and rubs David's bulge "Don't tell me you haven't missed me?"

He hissed as he touched him "Bella is the one I want to be with, we had our fun together Liz but I love Bella" 

Elizabeth rubs him faster, gripping her hand around his cock through the fabric of his pants "You want me don't you?" she whispers and even rubs her ass more against Dennis's bulge at the same time.

David groaned but stepped back "I won't hurt your daughter like that...why have I got to prove myself to you anyway Bella loves me and I want to make her happy, why is that so hard to believe?" he shouted.

"Because you are just like Dennis and I with our fucking urges.. and Bella isn't really like that, nor that I want her to be"

"I'm trying to be better Liz, I want to be good enough for your daughter" David growled walking towards the door "Think of your daughter and her happiness for once" he told them.

"You let her be in a 3 way..with a complete asshole I might add and you think it's okay with me if your with her? You fool" Elizabeth shouts.

"She wants me...you can't keep her away from me forever" he told her leaving the room making his way back to his house.

\--

She sits down on the bed over stressing.

Dennis held her kissing her cheek "Maybe we need Bella to find out for herself who he really is" he suggests "Who knows he might have changed" 

"I'm sorry I got carried away trying to get him to cave in"

"Its okay baby, I love you" he sighed kissing her softly.

"I just can't believe that he just go right along with her wanting that of all things and getting her in danger, hell I even have a funny feeling that they even did a double on her.." she closes her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"You've been through this before...maybe Bella will listen to her momma if she knew what you went through" 

"I hate to give her more ideas with my past..plus maybe she needs to see a therapist" she hugs him close.

Dennis hugged her back tightly stroking her hair "I think she needs to see it for herself, the more we interfere the more she rebels" 

"Alright..but she must see someone if that doesn't work very soon, I don't want her to get stuck on things that could eventually hurt her"

Dennis held her close sighing deeply "I won't let anything happen to our daughter Lizzy...I promised that the day she was born" 

"I'm worried she's going to hurt herself or someone else doing it and her getting pregnant even" she shakes her head.

"Shh, its okay baby" he comforted her rocking her gently in his arms.

\---

Back at David's house, Bella's in his bed taking a nap, she been waiting for him to get back.

David saw her in his bed and smiled at her, he took off his shirt and got in the bed next to her wrapping an arm around her.

She's shaking in her sleep and she rolls over with a groan, facing him. He holds her to him kissing her head. Her body's sweating and she mumbles in her sleep "Ddon..t leave"

"I won't baby I promise" he whispered kissing her softly.

Bella opens her eyes, looking up at him "What happened today?"

"Don't worry about it baby alright" he sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

"I feel so drained today and I was having bad dreams"

"Oh yeah what about?" he asked.

"Just about feeling very lonely or lost mostly" she tells him, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"Shh I'm here now" he comforted her.

"I felt a little nauseous earlier too, I don't want to get sick"

David looked at her worriedly "You've been taking those pills I got you right?" he asked softly.

"Mhm yes.." she snuggles against him "Maybe I'm just sick because I'm stressed out"

"Maybe" he sighed stroking her hair.

"Baby I gotta tell you something" he told her softly. 

"What?"

David took a deep breath before telling her what had happened "Your momma tried to tempt me to sleep with her, she said I haven't changed and she sees right through me...whatever that means" he sighed looking quite upset about it as he rested his head on her lap, getting her to pet his head.

"Have you changed?"

"I want to be better for you baby" he whispered.

"Really sweetheart?"

"Yes" he nodded his head looking up at her softly "I don't want to be seen as the bad person anymore" he whispered.

"I love you" she whispers against his lips.

He kissed her softly "I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	25. Her Stepfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (AU Stepfather)( Dennis a stepfather and husband, his wife leaves to cheat on him behind his back but in the mean time he gets closer to his stepdaughter)

Dennis trailed his hand up her waist, feeling the her soft curve underneath his fingers. "Love you baby." He whispered, kissing her deeply, as he thrusted his hips forward, reaching deep inside her. 

"Mmm babe, I need to tell you something"

Dennis groans, feeling himself close to cumming. "Yeah babe?" He moaned, kissing down her neck and sucking on her soft skin. 

"I'm going to be leaving for a few weeks for work, so I'll be leaving you and Elizabeth alone for that time. You think you can handle that?" she asks.

"What?" He groans, spilling inside her and inhaling air. He pulls out of her, and lays beside her on the bed. His eyes feel so heavy, he can barely keep them open. "Your leaving... Again? You went away last month?" 

"Yeah I know but duty calls, my boss wants me to attend these meetings and won't take no for an answer, sorry" she tells him.

He sighed, wondering why she couldn't have waited 5 minutes before they had this conversation. His post-sex bliss was already gone, as he began worrying about their relationship. "It's fine baby." He kissed her cheek. "Just gonna miss you."

"Yup miss you too" she smiles and gets up putting her robe on while walking to the bathroom.

Dennis stares after her frowning, he sat up running a hand down his face. 

\--

She gets her stuff together shortly after that and packs and leaves to get on her airplane "See you in a few weeks, be good" she jokes.

He nods softly, pulling her in for a long kiss. As he savors the feeling, before facing another long haul without her in his arms. "You too baby. I love you, take care." 

She leaves and gets on her plane, but really she is going to go be with her boss in another way besides meetings. 

\--

Elizabeth comes home from school and throws her jacket and bookbag on the chair next to the door "Hunny I'm home!" she jokes.

Dennis pops his head out into the hallways, hope coloring his features before his eyes settled on Elizabeth. "Oh, hey." He greeted, trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't realize how similar their voices were. 

"Aww not happy to see me home?" she makes a fake pouty face.

"No I am, really." He offers, sending her a genuine smile. He always found it easy to smile when she was around. 

She walks up to him and gives him a big hug, pulling away just slightly "Wanna order out tonight?"

He nods in agreement. "Sure what do you feel like?"

"Pizzas fine" she gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, sweet pea." He pulls out his phone, and places an order. 

She giggles at the nick name and tickles him while he's on the phone.

He giggles, trying to keep his voice steady to the man on the phone, but fumbles his words as he tries to stop Elizabeth's wandering fingers. 

Her tickling fingers start turning into more of soft slow touches, almost like she was exploring, she lets out a sigh "Nice bod" she smirks.

He send her a look, before finalizing the order and hanging up. "Take a photo Liz, it lasts longer." He sneered at her, tidying up the kitchen. 

"Sorry just saying.." she smirks. She gets up on the counter and sits, watching him closely.

"Wanna watch a movie tonight?" 

"Sure, what kind of movie?" she asks.

He shrugged, "Horror?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Ooh hoping to scare me enough to fall into your arms?" she jokes.

He chuckled, "No way. I just want to laugh at you." 

"I'm not scared, are you?"

"Not at all." He smirked, "You can pick if you want." 

She picks 'Creature from the black lagoon' and plays it after they get the pizza. half way through the film she had scooted closer to him "The Creature sure likes her" she giggles. 

He nods, his eyes glued to the screen. "Definitely got some dangerous plans for her." 

"Id say" she snuggles closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He lowers his shoulder for her, as music on the screen intensifies. 

She falls asleep and her arm wraps around his torso, making her fall over into his lap.

He chuckles quietly, before running his fingers through her hair. He was missing her mum more than anything and having her daughter in his arms was a nice feeling.

After while she ends up laying across his lap with her head on the armrest, her eyes open and she smiles up at him "I think I want a drink, do you want anything?"

"Yeah a beer would be good." He sighed. 

"You never seemed like the beer type to me but alright" she leaves the room a few moments and returns with a beer and a glass of wine, swinging her hips back and forth as she walks over to him "Here's your beer"

"Hey!" He started, easily taking the beer but glaring at the wine. "You can't have that!" 

"Why not?"

"You're not old enough. I'll get into trouble." 

"I won't tell anyone" she sips on it and licks her lips slowly "Mm tasty"

He frowned, "Uhh fine. But just that and that's it." He huffed, sipping on his beer and returning his gaze to the tv. 

"Can we watch something else?"

He shrugs, "What did you have in mind?" 

"I'll go through the channels and see what's on" she suddenly sits on his knee, looking like she's straddling it while she looks for a channel to watch. One comes on and it's a woman on screen at a pool and a guy is watching her swim.

"Looks boring." He murmured, peering over her shoulder. 

On the film it goes from the girl swimming and then quickly goes to the both of them making out on a large towel and then after that switches to the guy giving the girl oral sex. Elizabeth just stares at the screen, "Boring huh?" she says in a teasing voice.

He blushes, sitting up straighter. "Switch it off, you can't be watching this." 

"Why not, I'm not a little kid" she looks back at him over her shoulder, smirking. As it plays a little longer, the knee she's sitting on, she begins to straddle it more, lightly rubbing her pussy against his leg as the girl on the screen moans. She bites her lip, hoping he doesn't notice she's getting turned on.

Dennis grips the neck of his beer bottle tighter. His thigh tensed underneath her, he wasn't able to stop his muscles from clenching as he felt the subtle shifts in her hips. God he didn't know where to look. He couldn't find solace in the tv, or in his step daughter at this point. Both were causing his stomach to stir with an unwanted feeling. 

Just when she thought it couldn't get any crazier in that moment, a moan slips past her lips.

"What are you doing there, baby?" Dennis asked, placing his beer on the table by his side. 

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out, I must have gotten to involved with the movie" she sighs.

He silently placed his hand to her thigh, resting it against her heated skin. "Really? This kinda stuff turns you on?" 

"Sometimes" she breathes, leaning back slightly against his front.

He let his fingers trace over her soft skin, daring to trail along her inner thigh. "Have you ever experienced it?" He whispered, his fingers teasing her thigh, as his other hand moved to her waist, skimming over her hip. 

"Yes I have a few times, an old boyfriend" she sighs "But he told me I should slow down and not be so crazy, so he dumped me"

He chuckled, "Why is it so crazy?" 

"Because he couldn't keep up and I think I scared him off"

He hummed, "Guess that makes it complicated, if someone can't keep up." 

"Very" she huffs.

He hums, before pressing his mouth to her shoulder. 

"Whatcha doing there, hm?" she asks with a laugh.

He grazes his teeth over her skin, "Just getting involved with the movie." He murmured. 

She turns to face him "Maybe we should switch to something else?"

He lifts his heavy head up, his eyes meeting hers as he gives her a smirk. 

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He leans back, shifting his hips. "It's what I'm trying not to think about." 

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a horny teen this wine has really got me going" she puts her head down.

He nods, removing his hands from her body. What was his excuse? He needed at least another 10 beers for this to seem like a good idea. "It's alright. Let's just... Ignore it." 

She gets up and takes her empty glass and his beer bottle, she gives him a little peck on the lips before going into the kitchen.

He frowns, sighing and running a frustrated hand over his head. He shouldn't be letting her touch him this way. Her mum has only been gone a day, and he was already desperately hard and horny. 

She comes back in the room "Well I better be off to bed, night" she bends forward and gives him a hug, giving him another peck, she then goes to her room.

He licks his lips, before looking down at himself. He hope she didn't notice the rather prominent bump in his trousers. 

\---

**Next evening..** Elizabeth gets home early and cooks up a nice meal for the two of them and even sets the table, she waits for him to get home from work.

Dennis barges through the front door with a grumble, he kicks his shoes off and storms out into the hallway. Stopping when he is hit by the smell of food. 

She had already plated dinner and was setting the plates down on the table when he comes in, the plate had roasted veggies and baked chicken with some what looked like homemade bread to go with it. "Oh Hey, right on time" she smiles.

He looks at her shocked, "Whose coming over?" He wondered. 

"Nobody, it's just us tonight, I'd thought it be nicer if we had homemade food and not keep ordering out, you know" she smiles and gives him a hug.

He returns the hug, smiling at her sweetly. "Thank you. This is amazing."

After they eat she begins to clear the table, taking the dishes to the sink to be washed "How'd it turn out, did I make it okay?"

He grinned, "It was best. Don't tell your mum, but way better than her cooking."

"Well I did take cooking classes and I do agree her food isn't the best" she chuckles.

He stood up, laughing and pulling open the freezer. "How about some ice cream?" He asked her.

"Sure, got any popsicles in there?"

He fished one out, "catch."

She catches it and unwraps it "Oh Nice cherry..good thing you didn't drop it" she jokes.

He chuckles, grabbing a lemon one for himself. 

Before he even gets to try it, she takes ahold of his hand holding the popsicle and puts half of it into her mouth sucking on it a few moments before stopping "Mm sweet but sour" she chuckles.

He blinks at her, the sight of her lips around the ice block had his cock stirring again. "Hey!" He grumbled, trying to seem upset by it, but he was anything but. 

"Whatcha gonna do about it, hm?" she teases and does it again.

He wets his lip, before pinching her waist and tickling her. She laughs and does it to him "Okay, okay you got me!"

He chuckles, holding back on the tickles. 

"Here you can have mine" she hands it to him.

He takes hers and wraps his lips around it much like she had moments ago. He moans around it, "Yummy".

She laughs and slaps his ass "That's so naughty"

He grabs her hand, "Oi." He muttered, before abandoning the ice block on the bench and slapping her ass.

She gets a fake shocked look on her face and does it again to him.

He chuckles, returning a slap to her ass again. 

"Oh my getting carried away are we?" she teases.

He shakes his head, "You're bad news Elizabeth." 

"Am I?" she hugs him and stares at his eyes.

"Yes." He breathes out, finding himself leaning impossibly close. 

She smiles warmly "I love you.."

"love you too baby." He places a hand to her hip, "so fucking much."

"Really?" she asks, draping her arms over his shoulders. He nods, ducking his head closer. 

She gives him a sweet peck on his lips and hugs him tight.

He blinks at her, tightening his hold on her. He lifts his head up before pressing their lips together again. This time he takes his time savoring the way their lips move together. 

"I'm sorry.." she murmurs between kisses.

"Why." He wonders, distracted by her sweet lips. 

"Because I know you love my mother and I know you wouldn't want to hurt her"

He nods, "I wouldn't." He agreed, feeling guilt settle deeply in his gut. He stepped back from her. "I don't think you should kiss me anymore."

"There's something I want to, no I need to try" she rushes forward and kisses him much more passionate, but it only lasts a few moments before she stops.

He moans into the kiss, wanting desperately to tangle his hands through her hair. 

"Why does it feel so damn right" she breathes.

"I don't know baby."

"Calling me baby, doesn't help" she kisses him again, pressing her body against his more.

He smirks, "why's that baby." He pesters. 

"Cause it turns me on more and you don't want that to happen, now do you?"

"It takes two to tango baby." He moves a hand around her waist. "You tell me to stop and I'll stop." 

"You like this don't you?"

He bit his lip, "No idea what you mean." He grinned. 

"I'm going to bed, gotta get up in the morning.." she pouts.

He runs a hand down her back, resting it on her lower back. "is it..." He looked away. "something I said?" 

"No, it's not you, I'm just trying to do the Right thing versus my mom doing the Wrong thing..whoops" she bites her lip, turning quickly about to leave the room.

He grabs her wrist, "Huh, what do you mean?" 

She sighs deeply not sure if he would get mad and not believe her, if she told him the truth about her mom "My Mom's cheating on you"

He stood a bit straighter, looking past her as he tried to sort through the weird feelings floating around his head. "Oh." Was all he managed. 

"I think she's been doing it for at least 3 months, that's what all these so called 'Meetings' are for" 

He laughed, holding his head as he leant against the wall. "Fuck." He shook his head. "Do you know who the fucker is?" 

"I can only guess, it's her boss since she does talk about him all the time" she rolls her eyes sarcastically.

He sunk back against the wall, slipping down until he hit the floor with a thump. "What a bitch." He muttered, he chuckled again, "do you know what we were doing when she told me she had to leave again? Do you know what should have preoccupying her mind instead of that wanker?" 

"Yeah I do, it's happened like that before hasn't it?" she chuckles "One moment you're enjoying deep sexual bliss with her one moment.. then snap, she says something to throw you off quickly"

He sighed, hanging his head to his chest. "We haven't... We haven't been in love since we got married. I can't say I'm surprised..." 

"I still love you..always have, always will" she says softly.

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks "

"Let me go slip into my pjs and we can make it a movie night, okay?"

He sighed again, "I might …" he frowned at himself. "I might go for a drive. Just to... Get out of this house." he stood to his wobbly feet, yanking the fridge open and grabbing a beer. 

"Try some wine, it's strawberry flavored" she smirks "But promise me you'll stay here with me"

He shook his head, finishing off his beer before taking hold of the wine. "I can't be in this fucking house anymore. Everyone's cheating on each other." He gulped more wine. "makes me sick."

She takes it from him and takes a few swigs "Please for me, just wait for me"

He growls, throwing open the cupboard and starting on the spirits. "I'm a fucking joke to you women." 

She grabs his hands "Not to me your not, just please go sit..I promise we'll have a nice time"

He swallowed the hurtful words that balanced on the tip of his tongue. "Fine." He grumbled, taking the bottle of Scotch with him, as he made his way to the lounge room. 

She runs to her room and gets on a black silk nightie and lets her hair down, then comes out into the living room "Hey darlin'" she smirks at him with a cute wink.

He gives her a once over before resuming to drown his misery in scotch. 

She walks over to him and grabs the bottle, sitting it aside and begins to sway her hips back and forth slowly "Wasn't I worth the wait baby?" she asks in a sultry voice.

He runs his eyes over her body again, more slowly, noticing everything. "You'll always be worth the wait." 

Elizabeth leans forward showing off her cleavage, with one hand on the armrest and one hand on his thigh "I'm not wearing panties" she whispers in his ear.

He gives her a grin, "What a shame. I thought you'd need my help to try fix that problem." 

"The only problem that needs to be fixed is that, I'm still very hot and bothered" she leans her forehead against his. "Can you help me with it?"

He sighs, running a hand up her thigh, and guiding her to straddle his hips. "I've got a similar problem of my own." He whispered, "Maybe..." His hand moved along her inner thigh, "we can help each other."

She kisses and licks his neck "Mmm sounds fun"

He grins, pulling her up onto his chest. 

"I've over heard you with my mother a few times when you were fucking and I couldn't help but wonder what it be like if it was me with you instead, I would get so turned on" she kisses him. 

"Really?" He asked surprised. He ran a hand down her back. "I always wondered what it'd be like to have sex with someone who actually liked me." 

"What, you never have before?" she gets wide eyed.

He shook his head, "I thought I did." He mopes.

"Aww well I like you just fine" she purrs in his ear. He kisses her cheek, soothing a hand along her thigh. 

She lets her straps on her nightie fall down her shoulders, making the silky fabric just barely hang on over her breasts, her slender fingers go to his shirt and begins to unfasten his buttons.

He sighs, taking in her beautiful body. He runs his finger along the top of her nightie, daring the fabric to slip off a nipple and to reveal it all to him. 

She slips her arms out of the straps, raising her arms up and letting the fabric fall down to waist, her breasts were voluptuous and she was toned yet curvy in all the right places. She smiles, biting her lip "Like what you see?"

"Your gorgeous." He mumbled, running his hand around her breasts. "so much hotter than your mother."

"Mmm Really?" she breathes, looking a little dazed.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to the peak of her breasts. 

"What's some of the things you always liked to do in bed that my mom dissed you in?"

He looked away in thought, "well... she never liked giving head." He shrugged, knowing it wasn't that big of deal, not everyone had to like it. 

She gets down off the couch, down on her knees between his and starts unfastening his slacks then pulling them down along with his underwear, "That's to bad, I see now she was missing out" she whispers as she ran her hands up his thighs and onto his cock, wrapping her hands around it, giving it a little tug and begins to pump it in her hand. Her lips wrap around the sensitive tip, sucking lightly and swirling her tongue around it "Mmm"

He moans, letting his head fall back as the sensations wash over him. The anger and stress from today seem to shimmer away, as he gently cards his fingers through her hair. 

At first she takes her time, licking and sucking, teasing him until he's wanting more, she then finally begins to take him further into her mouth, really tending to every nerve within it with tender loving care "Mmm"

He grunts, "Fuck." He breathed out, unconsciously thrusting his hips up.

She slaps his outer thigh and starts to deep throat him at a faster pace.

He can't stop himself from tugging a hand in her hair, he growls loudly, unable to stop himself. 

She suddenly takes it out of her mouth and leans forwards, sliding his cock between her breasts, her hands rub them together around his shaft up and down "Cum for me baby"

He groans, "oh baby." He tightened his hand in her hair. "I'm gonna-" he came as his hot white cum painted her chest and a bit of it her chin. 

She leans back to stare into his eyes as she rubs her hands along his strong thighs "I love you.."

"love you too baby." He murmured, lifting her back into his lap, as he kissed her lips. 

"Mm I feel so dirty, what should I do?" she twists some of her hair around her finger.

He smirks, "how about I lick you clean?" He offered. 

"Oh come on, I know you're probably not really into that, your just trying to be nice..I could just get a warm wash cloth and you can clean me"

"No baby. I've been dying to get between your legs."

"Ooh I thought you meant.." she laughs "That sounds delightful"

He squinted at her for a moment, "I'm happy to lick you anyway you want." He bit his lip, "is there another place you want me to explore with my tongue?"

"Mm surprise me baby" she giggles.

He holds her to his chest, before standing and placing her gently against the couch. He crawls between her legs and presses a kiss to her stomach. "Haha you sure you want to give me that much freedom?" He winked. 

"Maybe.." she bites her lip, "I'm sure whatever you do will be blissful"

He smiles at her, pressing a kiss to her thigh, before lowering himself to push a kiss on her clit. He follow it with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

"I might not last to long if you keep that up" she breathes.

He chuckled, "really?" He teased, sitting up and meeting her eyes. He leaned across her body, licking his cum off her chest. "Maybe I should lick somewhere else instead." 

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop.." she chuckles, rubbing her hand on his shoulder.

He huffs out a laugh, and then resumes to lick her pussy. Lazily trailing his tongue along her clit and holding her hips with his hands. 

"Ooh fuck.." she grabs the sides of the couch cushions, digging her nails into it with her hips starting to move upwards.

He hums, chasing her taste between her slick folds. Sucking harder at her sensitive skin. 

"Dennis!" she cries out as she hits her first climax.

He moans at the sight, bringing her into his arms. "you're beautiful." He whispers. 

"You're not to bad yourself" she giggles as she tries to catch her breath.

He chuckles, lying by her side, and running his hand along her thigh. "Thanks." He presses a kiss to her forehead, before trailing an exoplorative finger between her folds. 

"Mm Such a tease" she mewls, leaning into him more so she could kiss him.

He kisses her back, continuing his firm pressure at her entrance as he felt himself harden. 

"I want you so much babe" she moans between kisses.

He chuckles, "You've already got me." He replies. 

"I don't want this to end between us"

He pushes his finger inside her, staring clearly into her eyes. "Well we still don't know what is happening between us." 

"I do, I know I'm falling for you" she whispers softly.

He gave her a tight lipped smile, stroking his thumb over her clit. "Just let me touch you baby." He murmured, before kissing her neck. 

"Mmm I want to feel you..you're driving me crazy" she bites her lip, starting to feel overwhelmed with lust.

He sucked a love bite to her neck, as he rolled himself on top of her. Slipping himself between her legs. 

She moans, letting her legs spread apart more and slipping her hands behind her knees, bending her legs back to give him better access. 

He thrusts forward, entering her slickly as he sets up a steady pace. Tangling a hand in her hair, and placing his other hand to her hip. "God baby, you're beautiful."

"Uuh you feel good, but please don't hold back" she closes her eyes feeling the waves of pleasure building.

He tightens his grip in her hair and on her hip as he thrusts in harder, with no rhythm he pounds into her, grunting. 

"Ooh oh fuck.." she moans, gritting her teeth slightly. 

He sighs, letting his head fall down to his chest. "Fuck." He gasps, feeling the pleasure seep underneath his skin. 

Elizabeth moans louder and wraps her legs around his waist "Ooh baby your hitting it ooh!"

As he nears his climax, he pushes in firmer but gentler, pressing a breathless kiss to her lips. "Elizabeth." He moans. 

"Dennis..uuhh!" her climax hits her making her inner walls tighten up around him.

He follows right after, scooping her up in his arms and deepening their kiss. 

She kisses him back "Oh my..you are a wonderful lover"

He smiles, stroking her hair before slipping out of her and lying beside her. "Thank you." 

She side hugs him with her leg draped over his thigh and her arm over his chest "I'm in love with you Dennis"

He kisses her cheek, "You're so sweet." He sighed. 

"Do you.." she sets up and looks down at him with a worried look on her face "Do you still love my mom?"

He sighed, looking away from her. "I don't know. I can't really... Get my head clear."

She looks away looking hurt "So your not in love with me, like I am with you?"

He feels his muscle tense, the post-sex bliss quickly gone. "Well I love you, of course." He offered, "But I still ... Well I still care for your mother."

"But she doesn't love you and she's off with another man right now even"

He frowned, "But I don't know. It's all so soon. Just a few days ago she was wrapped up in my arms and we were happy. Now we're both... having affairs."

"But you weren't really happy and she's been doing this a long time to you" she sighs.

He nodded in agreement, "I doubt things will ever be the same between your mum and me. But between us..." He ran a thumb over her hand, "I just don't know."

"Then what's the point of doing these things with me if your not in love with me too?" she cries.

He looked away, "it's not like we didn't both have fun."

She stands up, grabbing her clothing and turns only a moment to him and slaps him across the cheek "You cold hearted asshole!" she runs out of the room.

Dennis looks after her, feeling his heart tigthen. He just couldn't do this. He began to tidy up the lounge room, and remove all evidence of what happened between them. 

\--

Elizabeth calls her mother's cell number and a man answers the phone, giggling and having a good time and she could hear her mother in the background, she hears the man say 'Hello?' and she hangs up and begins to cry harder.

Dennis was scrubbing his skin raw in the shower, trying to clear his head from what happened. 

Elizabeth comes into the bathroom and stands outside the curtain "I just thought I should let you know that I called my mom's cell and a man answered.."

Dennis freezes, peeling the curtain back enough to see her. "Just now?" He asked. 

"No there's been other times, but yes a few minutes ago also"

He huffed, turning the shower off and stepping out. He quickly dried himself and padded his way to his bedroom, flicking through his phone.

She stands and leans against the doorframe of his room, just watching him closely and loving the way he looked in just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Dennis easily finds her contact and dials his wife's phone. He holds it to his ear, sharing a look with Elizabeth while he waits. 

**On Phone -**

The same man as before answers, sounding drunk **"Hah hello?"**

"yeah hey mate, do you mind putting my wife on the phone?" He said firmly, his hand clenching around the phone. 

**"Uhh..Okay** " the man hands the phone over to Dennis's wife **"Hello?"**

Dennis grits his teeth, "Hi. Having a nice trip?" 

**"Oh hey hun.. yes I am, just out at uh..a restaurant having dinner"**

"Really, so why did some guy answer your phone? You sure your not at his hotel room, lying on your back?"

**"Excuse me, where did that come from?!"** she gets suddenly angry. 

"You're cheating on me! I know it, you make more time for your boss than for me or your daughter." He puffs, "you wanna fuck that sweaty old fuck, than go for it. You have my blessing." 

**"How dare you talk to me like that, what's come over you?!"** she yells back.

He growls into the phone. "I know you're cheating on me."

**"Go fuck yourself"** she growls back and hangs up.

Dennis seethes, holding his phone up like his about to smash it. He then lowers it, as his chest rising and falls heavily. He texts his wife a quick message: **'I don't need to go fuck myself. There's someone here who would gladly fuck me.'** he sends it quickly, panting as he glares at his phone. 

**"What? oh You dirty asshole!"** she texts back.

\---

He smirks, a plan forming in his head. He flicks his eyes back to Elizabeth. "Baby I need you." 

"I'm not going to be your revenge toy Dennis.." she crosses her arms over her chest, looking a bit angry.

He stalks towards her, dropping his phone on the bedside table, before resting his hands on her hips and looking in her eye. "I can't do this without you." He murmured, "Everything hurts, I can't breathe normally, or think straight. I just..." He brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Need you."

"Are you just doing this to get back at her?"

He shook his head, drawing her body in against his. He could already feel his growing erection push against the flimsy towel around his waist. 

"When I said I was in love with you, I meant it Dennis..But now I'm not sure if your just doing this with me now to get back at my mom" she cries.

He holds her still, seeking her beautiful eyes. "Elizabeth, you've made me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time. You... Lift me up. Make me feel strong, make me feel like a person and not just a... Thing. I do have feelings for you." 

"I have feelings for you too, but please don't use me until you think you know You love me back" she looks back into his eyes.

He gives her a tight lipped smile, "I would never want to hurt you .." He whispered, reaching out to hold her hand sweetly. "I can't do that." 

She hugs him tightly "I love you Dennis"

He presses a kiss to her hair, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Writerproducer *  
> (This story will be in my other novel 'Only the sexy vol 4' also )


	26. Day Dreams About Evey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Evey (older adopted daughter. AU of My Reg AU)(Dennis keeps day dreaming about his adopted daughter Evey, Question is What is real and what is Fantasy? )

Evey had gotten in trouble at school with her teacher catching her chewing gum in class for the 5th time, so she was sent to the principles office, she waits out in the waiting area.

Dennis had heard the news and went to pick her up again, he pulled over outside of the school and waited for her. She comes out finally with her bookbag over her shoulder and gets in the car with him, buckling up.

"What was it this time?" he asked her frustratedly.

"The teacher doesn't like gum for SOME reason" she rolls her eyes.

"Evey come on we talked about this...I can't keep coming here to pick you up because your misbehaving, I gotta work" he sighed "What's going on hmm?" 

"Notta" she rolls down the window and suddenly spits her gum out of it with a chuckle.

Dennis shook his head as she did that "I want to know baby...so I can help you" 

"I'm serious..I'm just being me is all. I can't help it" she frowns, crossing her arms over her chest and laying her feet up on the dashboard with a slight huff. 

Dennis cringed as she did that but didn't say anything since he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

She digs through her bag and gets a mint out and puts it in her mouth "Do you want one?"

"I'm okay thank you" he told her with a smile.

"Oh come on"

"Fine" he gave in.

"Okay tilt your head back a little and open your mouth so I can toss it in" she giggles.

He did as she said.

She leans over to him, getting closer and puts her mouth over his, slipping her tongue in transferring the mint from her mouth onto his and she sits back into her seat with a laugh.

Dennis gasped in surprise when she did that.

She just keeps laughing "The look on your face was priceless"

He looks at her still shocked and shakes his head.

Evey rolls her eyes and smiles and gets out of the car, knocking the door shut with her hip, she goes into the house.

Dennis shook his head again before setting about cleaning the car. 

Later on Evey goes outside with her swimsuit on and turns on the water sprinklers and starts running around in it, laughing as she does.

Dennis was watching from the window as he washed the dishes.

Maggie was out there awhile too running around acting silly "Hahhaaa!"

Dennis smiled as he watched them both "Our girls are perfect" he said to Elizabeth.

"Yes they are, aren't they and so pretty" she smiles, adding veggies to pot for dinner.

Dennis sighed softly his features dropping a little bit as a pang of sadness hit him.

"What's wrong babe?" she asks concerned.

"I just...I dunno I guess I'm just jealous, they got a good childhood, not knowing any pain or hunger or suffering...I never got that, part of me still wishes I did" he whispered looking at her guiltily.

"Aww hun, well if you want me to act all motherly like why didn't you just say so?" she teases, giving him a kiss.

He smiled kissing her back, resting his head on her breasts with a sigh.

Maggie comes running in first getting water on the floor "That was fun!" she laughs.

"Nearly had some peace and quiet" he smirked kissing Elizabeth deeply and walking over to see Maggie. "Ohh look at you your soaking wet" he chuckled picking her up "Bath time for you baby" he said cradling her in his arms.

"Come on to momma Maggie tot" she smirks. Maggie reaches for Elizabeth and she takes her to the bathroom to get a bath.

Dennis cleaned up the water on the floor.

Evey comes in drying at her hair with a hand towel and walks into the kitchen getting a drink out of the fridge, she's all soaked and her swimsuit is clinging to her figure, even her nipples are showing throw the spandex fabric.

Dennis finished up before cleaning the rest of the house as the girls all came back inside.

"Maggie sure got a lot of grass on her legs" Evey chuckles.

"Yeah...I'm still finding it on the floor" he smirked.

"Want some help?"

"Uhh sure if you want to" he nodded.

She gets down on her hands and knees, crawling around the floor, picking up the little pieces of grass left around.

Once they were done Dennis poured her a drink and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she smiles and takes a sip then she hands him back the glass "You look like you could use the rest"

Dennis smiled drinking the rest "Dinners on the side if you want some" he told her.

When she turns around to get a plate, her swimsuit is clinging to her ass crack in the back which looks funny but clearly shows the curves of her nice backside "I like it when mom makes this, it's good"

Dennis shakes his head catching himself staring "Yeh...yes she's a good cook" he replied.

"Gosh I need a new swimsuit, this one's kind of baggy on me" she giggles eating her food at the table.

"You look fine" he told her softly.

"Nah I'm no model"

"Your beautiful to me" he told her shyly.

She gets out of her chair and comes over to him and sits across his lap not caring if she was still damp and getting his pants wet, she gives him some kisses on his cheek "Thank you"

"That's okay" he smiled enjoying her kisses.

"Did you like the mint as much as I did?"

"What?" he asked. "Oh yes it was good thank you" 

"Yeah I liked it too, it's fun to share things with you" she looks down at her chest and see's her nipples poking through the fabric "Whoops.."

He looked down and saw them, snapping his eyes shut immediately after he saw them, breathing heavily.

She takes his hand and places it in the middle of her chest but the way she's holding his wrist makes two of his fingers rub her harden nipple slightly "Pull the fabric away from my skin so you can look again"

He did so without realizing his breaths getting more and more labored as he felt his erection stirring.

"Are you going to pull it out?" she whispers in his ear.

He suddenly feels hands unbuttoning his slacks and pulling it out making him gasp slightly "What's happening?" he asked.

"Open your eyes"

He opened them slowly looking up at her.

"I just asked you to pull on the fabric on my suit, you don't have to freak out" she gets up and goes up stairs to her room, when he looks down, his slacks are buttoned up.

He felt confused feeling certain someone had unbuttoned his slacks, he looked at the time and realized it was getting late so he headed upstairs to bed, he took off his clothes and waited for Elizabeth in bed.

Elizabeth's taking a bath after she had cleaned up Maggie and put her to bed. Suddenly someone gets under the sheets from the bottom of the bed and crawls up between his legs, rubbing on his strong thighs with their hands, he starts to feel them suck on his cock slowly.

He moaned softly at the feeling "Mmm that's good" he said softly.

They suck faster picking up pace, digging their nails into his thighs. "Mmm" they moan.

Dennis's hips bucked as he came with a loud groan.

Elizabeth comes out of the bathroom and walks over to the bed "Started without me huh?" she chuckles.

Dennis stared up at her "Who's under here then?" he murmured looking under the covers, No ones under them with him, just some mess on his thighs. "You feeling okay babe?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah I just...I thought someone was under the covers" he told her softly.

"Oh really, must have been a fantasy. Did you say goodnight to the kids?" she asks taking off her robe.

"Yeah...most of them were asleep, apart from lil Dennis he's still having a tough time falling asleep" he sighed.

"Yeah he's fussy at times but if his music box is on then he gets sleepy"

"He likes it when I sing...he had the sweetest smile when I did, you should have seen him Liz" he beamed proudly.

"He takes after his father" she smiles, giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back softly with a smile "I guess we both like somebody singing to us" 

"I know the girls do"

"I love it when you sing to me, your voice is so beautiful" he whispered.

"I love it when you listen" she snuggles down by him under the blankets getting warm.

"Mother used to sing to us, in her better moods her hand would stoke our hair so delicately...if I tried really hard I could pretend that she was always like that and not that monster who would beat us" he tells her.

"Well we don't have to worry about that now do we, I'm always there for you and so is Molly and the kids" she kisses him.

"I know, I am grateful to have you all, my beautiful wife" he moaned as he curled up to her.

"I love you my sweet darlings" she coos.

"Love you too...can you sing?" he asked softly sounding like a little boy in this instance as he stared up at her dozily.

She starts to sing a sweet lullaby that she sang to the kids and kisses his head. He sighs contentedly as he fell asleep to the sound of her voice, holding onto her tightly.

\--

An hour later Both of them are asleep and a faint whining sound is heard.

Dennis woke up with a soft groan as he got up to see what that sound was. It was coming from Evey's room, she is in bed asleep but having a nightmare, making noises.

Dennis sighed softly sitting on the edge of her bed, he started to hum a small tune stroking her hair as he did.

As he does that and moves the covers slightly, a dildo rolls out near his hand from under them and it's still wet from use and her panties are on the floor.

He stared at it before getting his cloth out and taking it away, depositing it in a cupboard before disposing of his cloth and washing his hands thoroughly several times before checking on Evey again.

When he comes back, part of her covers are down off the bed like she had kicked them in her sleep, her stomach and all the way down to right above her private area was exposed.

Dennis breathed out heavily before moving the covers up gently and giving her a kiss on her head.

"Stay with me.." she says softly half asleep still. She lifts the cover up enough for him to get under them with her.

"We did this last night too" he whispered as he got under the covers with her.

When he turns to face her, she snuggles against him and gets him to hold her, one of his hands is on her lower back right above her bare ass. "I get cold" she says softly.

"Mmm I know" he whispered, he hissed as he felt her hand travel down his abs and to his cock holding it in her hand making him moan softly. "Uhh feels good" he moaned moving closer to her so she feels his erection. 

Evey wakes up more and sees him with his eyes closed, kind of mumbling to himself but she's not really sure, she reaches out and cups his face.

He looks up at her snapping out of it a little "Sorry...I was having a day dream" he whispered.

"Really, what was it about?"

"Someone was touching my cock" he told her embarrassed.

"You said a bad word" she jokes, teasing him.

"Oops your right I did" he smirked moving closer to her. Now their noses are touching as he holds her "So it was a wet dream?" she asks.

He nodded "Yeah" he sighed.

"Can you kiss me goodnight?"

He kissed her cheek softly lingering there for a while. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. He moaned softly following her lips as she moved away.

"Your turn" she says shyly.

He kissed her back softly with a moan making her lean back on the bed.

"What are we doing to each other?" she asks in a worried tone.

"I don't know....maybe we should stop" he sighed softly getting ready to leave.

"It's just I wonder how things will change between us..if we push forward with this..I mean I don't want to lose you as a fatherly figure that I know..but.." she swallows hard "But your lips feel so good against mine"

Dennis sighed softly going to kiss her again.

"Talk to me, please tell me the right thing to do" her voice shakes as she speaks.

Dennis just rested his head on her shoulder "Do whatever you want" he said.

She gets out of bed and stomps her foot getting upset "See now your not even trying to give me advise like you used too when I need it most.. some father you are" she cries rubbing at her teary face.

Dennis winced when she said that "I'm sorry...I'll just go" he sighed softly.

"Are you afraid to give me fatherly advice now, just because we kissed, is things really that different now?"

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her softly.

She walks over to the side of her bed and bends down picking up her panties off the floor and slips them back on "Thing's aren't going back to the way they were.." she sits on the edge of her bed and grabs her brush to brush her hair.

Dennis bowed his head "Do what you want to me" he told her.

"Just go away.. Mr. Crumb. Your not even my father anymore now and I'm not even sure what I am now in this family" she lays down and turns over facing away from him. 

He whined slightly as he walked away, he wiped a tear away and walked out of her room. One of the little ones started crying so he went to them and calmed little Dennis down. "Shh its okay little man" he whispered as he hummed him a little song "You don't sleep much do you?" he smiled down at him.

Lil Dennis yawns finally getting sleepy. Bella comes in looking a bit stressed "Dadda?"

"Yeah Bella" he said rocking his son gently in his arms.

"Why is Evey crying?"

"She's not sure where she fits in this family" he said guiltily, Little Dennis whined and grabbed his finger gently "Its okay buddy shh" he comforted him.

"Is there a reason she feels that way? I've never heard her say that before" Bella asks.

"I did something stupid but I don't want you to worry about it okay" he told her kissing his sons head softly.

"Okay.." she turns to walk out but stops in the doorway "Did you..kiss her?" she asks.

He sighed nodding slowly "Please don't worry about it" he whispered.

"I'll go try to give Evey some comfort. Goodnight Dadda" she leaves the room and goes to Evey's room to see her.

Dennis sighed hugging his baby boy close to him "I bet you would be pretty disappointed in me if you knew what was going on" he said sadly looking at him. The baby smiles a little in his sleep.

"I'm sorry little man" he cried.

He starts to get fussy when he feels his Dadda get upset. In Evey's room Bella had gone in and got into her bed and snuggled close to Evey, holding her.

Dennis put his son back in his crib and went outside for some air, sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. He felt so ashamed and scared about his daughters safety, it seemed even they weren't safe from his urges either and the thought of him doing anything to them terrified him, he sobbed quietly not knowing what to do.

\--

Evey rolled over towards Bella, staring at her face "Why are you here, I'm nothing to this family"

"So you don't want to be my sister anymore?" Bella pouts.

"I'm not sure what I am anymore" Evey cries.

"Your my sister" Bella whispered.

"I'm sure you know what happened, don't you?"

Bella nodded "I'm sorry for what happened but I still love you and want you to stay here where you belong" Bella told her tearing up a little.

"Right after it happened..he suddenly wasn't talking to me the same anymore, as if he was looking at me in a whole new way, I asked him for advice and he kept giving me simple like answers and asking me to decide instead of telling me things I needed to hear like a father would, like he always has. Oh Bella what am I going to do?..it will never be the same now" Evey grabs her and wraps her arms around Bella.

Bella held her tightly crying softly "I don't want to lose you" she whined.

Evey kisses Bella's face, even kisses her lips a few times "Bella..." she sighs, the next kiss on the lips isn't quick, it's a bit more lingering.

Bella wiped her tears away as she carried on crying "I'm scared for the others, Maggie and Marie...what if he's the same with them later on?" Bella asked her nervously.

"He won't be, he doesn't want his real daughters in that way. Just his adopted one.. Heck I might have been to flirty around him without even thinking about it..gosh this could all be my fault." Evey deeply sighs.

"Momma might know what to do" Bella said softly looking like a scared little girl again, despite the fact they were the same age Bella really looked up to Evey and didn't want to lose her.

"Momma would get mad at me"

"No she won't, she knows dadda better than anyone maybe she'll know what to do" Bella says.

"I'm scared.. Bella" she gives her a kiss again and hugs her.

"Shh its okay don't be afraid" Bella comforted her humming a small tune to her.

"You really think I should?" Evey asks.

"She'll understand, she loves you" Bella said with a smile.

"Okay.. I'll try" Evey swallows hard and hugs her sister tight before getting up and going to her mothers room.

\--

Elizabeth was still sleeping soundly when she entered the room.

Evey gets up on the bed with her sitting close to her "Momma?"

She wakes up and sees Evey looking nervous "Hey baby, everything okay?" she asked her.

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay what is it sweetheart?" Elizabeth asks.

"I..I..we, Dadda and I..we " Evey bites her lip, struggling to get the right words out.

Elizabeth sees her getting nervous and gets her to lay down next to her holding her close to her, stroking her soft hair soothingly "Take your time baby" she whispered to her.

"We kissed.. and now he's not talking to me like he used too, I don't know what to do now..I don't know how to feel about who I am in this family, I liked the kiss and I wanted more of it, lots more..I don't know what to do now.." Evey says in a rush, breathing harder.

"Oh my sweet baby its okay, you are not in trouble I promise" she comforted her "Did he kiss you first?" Elizabeth asked her softly.

"It was just a quick one from me and he made a groan sound and he leaned me back on the bed to kiss me more and then I spoke up about it then it all ended.. then he wasn't talking to me the same anymore. I was asleep when he first entered the room and I didn't have my panties on, I was...you know before I fell asleep earlier and I asked him to get in the bed with me because I was having a nightmare and that's when this all started... I'm so sorry"

"Shh now it's okay baby you are not in trouble, I'm proud of you for being able to tell me, I know how much courage it took for you to say something" Elizabeth reassured her kissing her head.

"Will you kiss my face all over like you used too?"

Elizabeth smiled kissing her cheeks "Do you feel better now, you can stay in here for the night if you like" 

"Mm yes and okay. You always make me feel better"

"That's what I'm here for baby, I love you so much" Elizabeth smiles at her lifting up the sheets so that Evey could snuggle up next to her.

Evey gets in close to her, she falls asleep pretty quickly. Elizabeth holds her, stroking her hair as she slept.

\--

A little while later when Elizabeth is reading a book and Dennis is asleep, Evey is still next to them but spread out on the bed more, Evey starts making little mewls in her sleep and her thighs are rubbing together under the sheets.

Elizabeth notices what was going on and gave her some space. Dennis wakes up to her mewling and gasps getting up to leave.

"Please don't hate me.." Evey whines in her sleep.

He froze when she said that staring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth leans over and gives Evey kisses on her cheeks "Nobody hates you sweetheart" as she kisses Evey's face, Evey turns her head just slightly and their lips meet once, then twice and then a third time but something happens and the tips of their tongues rub against each others making them both moan softly.

Dennis watched them as they kissed, Elizabeth slips her tongue into Evey's mouth with a small moan running her hands down her body.

Evey's legs fall open on their own accord, her upper body arches up slightly.

Elizabeth starts kissing down her body softly, Dennis could feel himself getting turned on by this.

Evey moans softly with her face towards Dennis "Pleeaasse don't hate me"

"I don't...I never did" he whispered.

"Please kiss me"

He leaned over her and kissed her softly with a moan.

"I love you both so much" she breathes. "We love you too" they both say to her softly.

\---

They were together for hours making out heavily, touching, licking and sucking on each other, by the time it got around to Dennis being able to be with Evey fully, her and Elizabeth were to tired and fell asleep. In the morning Elizabeth got up to make breakfast and Evey got up after to go take a shower.

Dennis was still asleep, feeling exhausted after what had happened last night 

Elizabeth calls him from downstairs "Breakfast is ready!"

He woke up with a groan before going downstairs for breakfast.

Evey comes down last and gets her food and drink but she doesn't sit at the table, but goes upstairs to her room with it. Dennis sighed, his eyes following her upstairs. 

After breakfast everybody went off doing their own things, Elizabeth and Molly went to the store with the kids, Evey stayed home telling her mother that she had a headache and went back to her room.

Dennis was doing some chores around the house.

Evey sneaks downstairs, she tip toes through the living room, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

"Evey?" Dennis's voice said he had a bowl of soup for her in his hands "What are you doing out of bed baby?" he asked.

"Um..I was getting a drink" she says in a nervous tone, she gets in the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Okay, I made you a bowl of soup if your hungry" 

She starts going upstairs "No I'm fine..da...Dennis"

Dennis put the bowl on the side "You sure your okay baby?" he asked again.

She turns around when she reaches the top step and looks down at him "What has changed between us?"

"I guess we don't see each other in a father, daughter sort of way anymore...not after last night" he sighed.

A tear rolls down her cheek as she stands there.

Dennis went up to her and gave her a hug "I want to do what's gonna make you happy...tell me what that is" he pleaded.

She looks up at him, her eyes are glassy with her tears "There's no going back now"

"Do you want this because if you don't I can be good...I can try to be better if you want me to leave I'll do it, I'll get Barry, or someone else to take the light, whatever you want I'll do it" he whispered looking down as he said it, the idea of going back in the dark was not one he cherished but if it would make her happy.

"I couldn't let you do that, why would you even suggest it, you have your family and Elizabeth and even Molly to love you. I'm just a speck of dust in the house"

"I want you to be happy" he sighed.

"I'm confused.." she cries.

Dennis leaned in and kissed her softly "If you want me to disappear just say the word and I will" he said softly before walking away and heading outside to tend to the little ones resting places n the garden, he liked keeping them tidy for Elizabeth.

Evey comes outside and walks up beside him, taking his hand and leaning her head against his shoulder as they both look at the graves in the garden.

"I think about them every day, what they would look like, would they have her eyes or mine, what would they love...every day since we lost them my heart breaks at the fact we never got to see them that's why every moment spent with you and your brothers and sisters is cherished because me and your momma know it could have been an entirely different story" he sighed "I don't want to mess up anything with you if you want me to stay I'll stay but if you want me to go I'll respect that too" he told her.

"You mean leave the light forever?"

"If that's what you want" he told her with a sigh leaning over to move the teddy bear sat on one little ones plaque a little .

She slaps him getting upset "How dare you even consider that over me. You would just get up and leave the light forever and leave behind your real kids and your wife and Molly..just like that? That's beyond selfish, I'm not worth that at all and it's silly of you to even want too give up everything you have...when they need you!" she cries.

He didn't even flinch at the slap just stared up at her.

"Never ever leave them, you understand me and if you do I'll kill myself"

"I wanna be good" 

"Then don't you ever..ever leave your family" she runs back in the house, crying.

Dennis passed out on the grass after the stress had gotten to him.

\--

Later on someone's touching his face with their hands "Up" a little voice tells him.

He opened his eyes slowly as he woke up.

"Hai dadda get up" Maggie says, giving him kisses on his forehead,

"Hey baby" he whispered giving her a hug.

"Why you on the dirt?"

"Of course not baby who told you that?" he asked sitting her on his lap.

"I just thought it because, you were outside"

"Why did you think that huh?" he sighed rocking her in his arms.

"Cause you go outside"

"I was saying hello to little one" he told her.

"I say hi to them too, I left flowers for them" she smiles.

"That's very kind of you baby, I'm sure they love them" he smiled at her kissing her face softly.

"Mhm, I'm hungry, can we get dinner?" she asks, smiling.

"Sure thing sweetheart" he nodded picking her up and heading inside for dinner.

\--

The kids are all at the table with Elizabeth and Molly, the babies are in Elizabeth's and Molly's arms. "Oh I see Maggie found you" Elizabeth chuckles.

Dennis smiled as he joined them "Well I wouldn't want to miss out on dinner" he told her.

Elizabeth smiles at his compliment "Well I hope you like it, it's homemade meatballs and spaghetti and no I didn't forget the big slices of garlic bread"

His face lit up when she mentioned the garlic bread.

The kids sure chowed down on their food and after Elizabeth was finished with hers she went off to the living area to feed Baby Dennis. Bella and Evey's sitting next to each other talking about Bella's teacher she doesn't care for and Molly's picking at her food and rocking baby Marie in her arms.

Dennis stared at his family happily not knowing how he got so lucky, little Kevin and Maggie were coloring next to him drawing pictures of blue dogs that looked nothing like dogs but Dennis knew better not to argue with Kevin about what was in the picture.

Evey briefly glances over at him and then looks back at her plate, taking her last bite of spaghetti.

Dennis looked back at her gently feeling the sting on his cheek where she slapped him.

Evey turns to Bella and whispers in her ear "Will you help me with some homework?"

"Okay" Bella nodded getting up with her and leaving the table to go and do the homework.

When they get upstairs Evey takes Bella's hand and leads her into the bathroom shutting the door behind her with a click. "I actually wanted to ask you if you would take a shower with me?"

"Oh okay" she said shyly.

"We can wash each other's hair like we used to" Evey smiles and turns on the shower.

Bella nodded as she took her clothes off slowly and jumped in the shower.

Evey gets undressed also and gets in after her, they start taking turns washing each other's hair.

"Mmm that feels nice" Bella sighed contentedly.

After their hairs done, Evey starts to rub Bella's shoulders, standing behind her.

Bella closes her eyes enjoying the feeling.

Evey turns Bella around and backs her up against the shower wall "Keep your eyes closed"

Bella does as she says gasping a little as her back hit the cold wall.

Evey gets down on her knees in front of Bella and gets her to open her legs more with her hands on Bella's outer thighs. Evey gets under her more and starts to lick and suck on Bella's pussy.

"Ooh Evey" Bella breathes at the sudden feeling.

Evey sticks her tongue in Bella's pussy as far as it could go, wiggling it up and down at a fast pace.

"Uhh fuuc" she moaned loudly.

Evey moves up and licks her clit very fast, her hand reaches up and play's with Bella's breast.

"Eveeey" she cries out, her hips moving towards her.

Evey keeps it up and even pushes 2 fingers up Bella's pussy moving them in come here motion.

"Uhh Evey I'm gonna....uhh" she cried as she came hard. Evey takes out her fingers and sucks on them slowly "Mmm"

Bella leaned back on the wall heavily, panting as she recovered. Evey stands up and leans against Bella slightly, giving her a deep kiss "Mmm Bella.."

"Where did that come from?" Bella asked quietly looking at her softly, no judgement just curiosity.

"Thing's have changed.. with not just Dennis but with Elizabeth too for me. Something happened between us and now I'm stuck at a crossroads" Evey sighs.

"Oh but why does that involve me?" she asked confused, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I feel like maybe that's my real purpose here, maybe I was just adopted to become a feel good dolly for you all.." Evey sighs putting her head down.

Bella wrapped her up in a hug "I've always seen you as my amazing sister who I love so much, I don't see you that way at all" Bella comforted her.

"It's mostly dadda, I can't help but feel this might have been his plan all along for me, but I'm not sure..I don't know. Now momma has got involved somewhat"

"Sleep in my room tonight...we can have a sleepover like we used to have when we were little" Bella suggested.

"Alright.." Evey sighs.

Bella smiled as they got out of the shower and headed to her room, Bella made the room all cosy for them adding extra pillows and blankets for Evey, she put on a movie as they laid in the bed together with a bowl of popcorn. 

\--

"I like this movie, Aww I forgot to get drinks. be right back sis" Evey says giving Bella a kiss on her cheek and going downstairs. Everyone's asleep. She turns into the kitchen area and suddenly she runs into Dennis's broad chest or at least she thinks it's him due to his stance.

"Sorry" he whispered backing out the way to let her pass.

She walks over to the fridge and gets some cold drinks out, she sits them on the counter with a sigh "I..I did something and I'm not sure you'll like it"

"Oh okay what did you do?" he asked his voice sounding different.

"I did something bad to Bella"

"What did you do to her?" 

"I had her close her eyes and I snuck up to her and got on my knees and did something sexual to her.." Evey closes her eyes in shame mostly.

"Oh okay...um" he stammered not sounding like himself at all.

"You're upset with me aren't you?"

"No its okay" 

She turns around to face him and leans against the counter "Your not Dennis are you?"

He looked down "I, my names Kevin" he whispered.

"Oh..So your the owner of that body, so in some way your my adopted dad too?"

He nodded slowly. She walks up to him and hugs him tight "I'm sorry"

"Its okay" he whispered.

"I need to tell you about what's been going on..a kiss happened between Dennis and I and then last night I was in the middle of the bed with Elizabeth by me and Dennis was on the other side of the bed and....we all suddenly was kissing and doing things to each other sexually, it all happened so fast and I was bothered by it, then earlier today Dennis told me he would leave the light forever if I wanted him too, I slapped him and told him that be very selfish to do to his wife, Molly and his kids, and later I ended up in the shower with Bella and all that happened and now I'm telling you, I have no clue anymore if this is the real reason I was adopted for or not.. I don't know what I am to this family" she says teary eyed.

"You were a little baby when we first saw you, you were so small and cold, we were worried you wouldn't make it, we wrapped you up in our jacket and you stared up at us, you looked so scared as we took you home, we all promised to look after you and raise you, all these years later and you have become an amazing member of the family, we are all so proud of you Evey" Kevin told her staring at her proudly.

"Then why is this all happening?"

"I don't know...do you want it to stop?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, I just mostly want Dennis to come clean with me for his real reasons about why he wanted me. I mean I know everyone else's reasons but not his, and now even Momma was in on it somewhat and I'm not sure why" she sighs.

"Dennis likes young women...it might be the fact that your young that's making him think of you like that, did you do something unintentional to maybe help with that?" he asked.

"Just being myself mostly, I mean I can be playful and silly without thinking about it, but I didn't ever think it was enough to give that certain vibe"

"He's a complicated man...I don't think that would do it...have you ever done anything sexual in front of him?" he tells her.

"The only thing that might have been that was before all this was when he picked me up from school and I had a mint in my mouth and I leaned over and put my mouth over his and slipped the mint into his mouth and laughed about it, but it was just a joke" she puts her head down.

"It might have awakened something in him...you need to set clear boundaries with him now, it might be the only way he listens" 

"Like I said, I'm not even sure how to feel about myself now"

"Would you like to talk to him?" he asks.

"I've tried but he doesn't even talk to me like he used too" she sits down on the couch.

"I will be close by" he told her softly.

"Will you hold me before you go?"

Kevin nodded holding her close to him.

"Love you dadda Kevin" she sighs, laying her head on his shoulder in his warm embrace.

"I love you too, are you ready?" he asked her. She nods and closes her eyes.

\--

Dennis takes over the light again looking down at Evey "I'm sorry Evey" he whispered.

"Were you listening in?" she asks and looks up at him.

He nodded looking guilty "I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have" he whined.

"I just need answers, please give me that at least"

"When you put the mint in my mouth the way you did...it triggered my urges like I've never known before, I couldn't control them and I guess I saw you differently, I didn't mean for it too just, I become a different sort of person when they start to take over" he bowed his head looking embarrassed, wringing his hands.

Evey kind of shrinks down into herself in his arms, closing her eyes "I'm so sorry.." she cries.

"Its okay...I guess you can blame my bitch of a mother for that" he sighed.

\---

"Dennis?" she says softly.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Do you want another one?"

He groaned leaning back on the sofa. She leans forward and opens his mouth just slightly with her fingers "I'm all out of mints" she puts her lips over his and her tongue rubs against his slowly.

He gasped in surprise as she kissed him.

"Why are you holding yourself back when all you want to do is kiss me, lick me, touch me and fuck me senseless?" 

"I don't want to" he murmured.

"But isn't that the real reason you took me in, to one day take me as yours?"

"No...I wanted to save you...you nearly died because you were abandoned" 

"Yeah but, I know you wanted to raise me but you also had a plan for me to be there as your 3rd wife..yes I know that's it, isn't it. You want me in your bed everyday and night naked and waiting for you and only you, you want me to bare your children..." she kisses his neck. 

"No...I don't want that" he cried.

"Or you want me as a fresh young bride to start over with, yes a fresh new start with some sweet pussy... mmm yes, your urges are calling you. You don't want Elizabeth or Molly anymore because they're no longer young and sweet.." she moans in his ear.

He breathed out shakily "No I love them...they're my beautiful wives please don't do this to me" 

"Do what..I'm only telling you what you really feel and what you really, really want" Evey's suddenly is naked on his lap and just wearing white stockings and wedding vail with some tiny blue flowers in her hair.

"No, no....Elizabeth" he called for her.

"Shhh don't you want me my sweet husband?" she grinds her pussy against his crotch.

He whined "Stop it...your like momma" he shouted pushing her away.

"I'm nothing like her.. How could you say that to me..I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted me always" she pouts.

\--

"I don't want you this way...I thought that's why you wanted to talk to me" he whispered before he was pushed out of the light and Kevin took over again.

Evey's sitting by him still on the couch in tears "Why did he leave?"

"He looked like he was panicking for some reason...what happened?" 

"I don't know, we were talking then suddenly he started talking to himself I guess but it was just jumbled up words and he started freaking out" she says out of breath.

"He had a daydream, he gets them sometimes...it must have shaken him up or something" he told her softly.

"Gosh, that must have been some daydream" she tells Kevin.

"I got scared...I'm sorry" Dennis whispered feeling ashamed.

"Wow I didn't even notice that change" she chuckles lightly.

"I wish I didn't have these urges" he sighed putting his head in his hands, his sleeves slipped to reveal the white of a bandage.

"What's that?"

"Nothing.." he said covering it again.

"Please don't tell me you've been hurting yourself over all this?"

"I needed to be punished" he sighed looking down.

"You did not, don't be silly. Here let me see" she takes ahold of his arm and lifts the white bandage.

There was a nasty looking red cut going down his arm "Everytime I think those dirty things...I need to be punished" 

"No you don't" she leans down and kisses close to the cut.

"I don't wanna hurt you...so I punish myself since she's not here to do it..." 

"Well she was the only one that did that to you so you shouldn't be following in her footsteps doing it to yourself also, now should you?" she asks cupping his cheek gently.

"It keeps you safe" he mumbled.

"Nonsense.. maybe talk it out with someone, it might help" she suggests.

"I just want to go back to the way things were" he sniffs.

\--

"I know.." she hugs him "And it can be" she nuzzles his face like she used to when she was younger but her soft lips brush lightly against his lips "Mmm I love you" she mewls.

"No kissing on the lips"

"I wasn't, I was just nuzzling your face" she bites her lip slightly and puts her head down.

"Just be careful" he whispered softly.

"Gosh your acting like I was doing something silly like this" she pushes her lips against his and lightly sucks on the end of his tongue "Mm"

He pushed his face away nervously "Don't" 

She leans her forehead against his with her eyes closed, panting lightly "Oh..my pussy is so wet right now" she whimpers slightly.

"Evey please...don't do this" 

"Make me cum..please, please touch me" she begs.

He shook his head.

She leans forward and puts her face in the crook of his neck, she suddenly starts to ride his thigh "Oh gawwd.." she moans, going faster.

"Stop it Evey please" he shouts pushing her away "this was what happened in the day dream"

She pushes her pussy against his leg again and her upper half leans back really far, making her hips buck against him more "Uuuh uh!" she moans louder.

He tried again to push her away but she wasn't giving up so in the end he just gave up and prepared himself for whatever happened next.

Her hand pulls up the bottom of her shirt, rolling it up over her breasts, exposing them bouncing slightly, she lifts his hand and places on her breast, her eyes are closed "Ooh Dennis..you feel so good..." she moans.

He just held his hands on his breasts not able to do anything to stop her.

She then adjusts herself on his lap and bucks up against his bulge "Ooh!" she cries out.

He closed his eyes trying not to think about what was happening he felt like a helpless kid again.

"Don't you see that I love you?" she gets down on her knees and rubs her hands up his inner thighs and unzips his slacks, pulling his cock out, she sucks on it, popping the head in and out of her mouth trying to make him sensitive "Mmm"

He was frozen, his hands shaking. Her eyes look up at him, they are full of affection and want.

"I can't do it" he whispered.

She stops but then licks his shaft slowly and looks up at him again, breathing hard. He moaned softly.

Evey gets back up, dropping her shorts and panties to the floor, she takes his hand and gets his fingers to rub against her pussy, so he can feel how wet she was "Mmm" she whines.

He gasped as he felt her wetness.

She pouts putting her head down "I need your help with this"

He moved his fingers around her pussy rubbing against her clit.

She lays down on the couch with her head on the other end with her legs spread so he has better access to her.

He starts pumping his fingers inside her starting to get more into it.

"Uuh fuc.." she bites her lip hard. 

Dennis takes his fingers out and stares at her "Can I have you?" 

"Yes.." she breathes.

He straddled her and slipped inside her deeply.

Her eyes flutter and her head falls back against the couch pillow, her leg hooks onto the back of his thigh, to bring him closer.

He moaned thrusting into her over and over. She moans and holds onto him "Ohh it's so..good!"

Dennis groaned as he buried his head in the crook of her neck as he carried on going deeper into her. Almost like he was ashamed of what he was doing, he shook slightly the longer it carried on.

"Ooh Dennis, I'm gonna.." she moans loudly as she hits her climax.

He hits his soon after with a small moan still hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

\--

"Dadda?" she asks softly, cupping his face.

His eyes were closed as a small tear made its way down his face.

She wipes the tear away with her thumb "Why are you crying?"

"I'm messed up..." he whispered.

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong. But I do suggest you go see someone about these day dreams n such, might help you" she suggests.

"Okay" he said softly.

"Open your eyes, you have them shut so tightly" she chuckles, sitting next to him fully clothed.

He opened them slowly staring at her.

"I think you were day dreaming again, you were mumbling a lot"

"I'm sorry" he whispered deeply.

"Just please go and get some help for these dreams okay?" she hugs him.

"I will I promise" he told her hugging her back tightly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	27. Together My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X My Oc's Elizabeth & Sirena*(AU of my AU) (Takes place right after Elizabeth has her first miscarriage. Sirena comes back and tries to get The Beast to have Pure children with her )

The Beast was out looking for impures, crouching on top of a tall building surveying the city carefully, suddenly he heard someone call out his name, he looked around but couldn't find anyone until he heard it again, it somehow drew him closer to the sound and before he knew it he was following the sound of the voice.

He gets to the park which has a lot of hidden areas that are surrounded by trees and trails, someone is standing in the shadows. "Beast.."

"Who are you show yourself" he growled before looking down and seeing an impure corpse laying on the ground.

She comes into the open area with the moonlight shining down behind her very long red hair "I missed you" Sirena says softly.

"Sirena?...what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I came back for you, I want to be with you"

"But I have a family" he told her.

"You have a wife that can't carry your children and for you that is a problem isn't it, for your mate not being able to carry the pure young of you my king..but I can and together we will have the most beautiful pure children in the whole world" 

"Its not her fault she can't bare me children, we tried" he sighed.

"But I can because I was meant to my King" she lays his hand on her stomach.

"How do you know you can bare me children" he asked looking down at his hand on her stomach.

"Because I'm perfectly healthy and so ready...to breed" she grabs him pulling him against her.

He finds her words hard to disagree with and he's becoming more and more persuaded to go with her.

His cell phone goes off and He takes it out to look at it.

New message ***"Babe, just wondering when your coming home for dinner, Love you -E"***

**"Hey I'm gonna be a bit late I'll see you soon xxx"**

***"Alright my darling, keep safe" ***

He dropped the phone staring back at Sirena.

"Come, make love to me"

"Your sure you can bare children?" he asked entranced by her.

"Yes I even made sure with my doctor" 

He nodded slowly letting her lead him somewhere more private. They get to the place she's staying at through her window with him carrying her in the room bridal style. "Here" she points at the bed.

He laid her on the bed before stripping her clothes off and his.

"How do you want me my Beast?" she bites her lip and rubs on her breasts.

He growled lunging at her kissing her deeply as he straddled her. She mewls in response to his growls, digging her nails into his back.

He thrusted into her deeply with a loud groan forgetting how good she felt before they started rolling around on the bed like before.

Sirena giggles as they roll around, feeling so alive and wild with him "You are perfect in every possible way my king"

He kissed and bit her on her neck as he pounded into her his nails tearing the bed apart as he did.

"Uuh fuck uuh!" she holds onto him with her leg wrapped around his hip.

He really goes for it holding her in place as he felt himself getting closer.

"Yes..uhh claim me as yours, I am your vessel for the pure!" she cries out.

He let out a primal sounding groan as he filled her pussy with his seed. He recovered quickly and was soon pounding into her again filling her up over and over.

She was getting sweaty and panting hard, bruises were starting to form from his hands on her body but his marks from her was healed. "Ah ahh" she starts to feel her muscles in her legs and other parts of her body start to give out and go numb.

He moaned staring at her before kissing her passionately "I will come back and fill you again when I recover" he promised her before wincing "Dennis isn't happy about what happened" he told her.

"Oh why not, is he jealous he couldn't be involved?" she bites her lip and smirks.

"He thinks I betrayed Elizabeth he may cause us problems if we don't deal with him" he told her.

"I'm sure he'll come around soon enough for the baby's sake, and what about Patricia?"

"I'm sure I can persuade her to see sense, either they listen and accept or they lose the light their choice" he told her sternly.

She cups both sides of his face "My love for you has no bounds" 

He kissed her again deeply "Did you need anything, food water?" He asked her knowing how tired she must be feeling.

"No, I'm good, I'll sleep awhile and then bathe in a nice warm bath" she smiles.

He nodded holding her close as he kissed her again "I should head back but I will return as soon as I can, we will do this until you bare me our first child" he whispered staring at her longingly.

"I will wait for you.." she kisses him back.

\--

On his way back Dennis and Patricia tried talking to him about what happened.

**"You sure this is wise?"** Patricia cuts in.

"We need pure children if we are to continue our mission" he told her.

**"We have children...what about Bella and Kevin and Maggie, haven't you thought about them?"** Dennis asked getting angry.

**"Sirena might not be trust worthy, she seems slightly disturbed"** Patricia adds.

"The mission is more important" he growled. **"If Elizabeth finds out what you're doing it will destroy her"** Dennis told him taking this extremely personally.

**"Yes, poor dear it might upset her because she's unable to bare more children for you"**

"Well we best make sure she doesn't know then" Beast told them. **"Your gonna hurt her.. you might not care about her happiness but I do please don't do this"** Dennis pleaded shaking in anger. 

**"She will find out eventually I'm sure. It might even be done and sealed already..time will tell"** Patricia says sitting back down in her chair.

**"I can't let you hurt her"** Dennis told him gritting his teeth. "If you tell her you will never see her again" The Beast threatened him "Now sit down on your chair and obey me" he growled squaring up to him, Dennis didn't back down. **"Elizabeth was the first woman to love us for who we are, I don't care if she can't have children, I love her with all my heart and I won't let you hurt her"** Dennis said defiantly. 

**"Dennis.. hush now, we will discuss it later when your not so angry"** Patricia tells him.

Dennis just sighed walking away from her and The Beast. "Can I trust you to follow and obey me Patricia" The Beast asked her threateningly.

**"Yes of course, but please, please consider her real motives behind this all and even maybe remember that Elizabeth is very dedicated to the family and even had our first child"** she bows her head.

"I respect that but if our mission is to succeed we need more children" he told her.

**"I thought the mission was to Eat the impure making you stronger, is this a New add for it?"**

"We need pure young to carry on our work when we are gone" he told her.

**"I thought the broken were the pure to carry on what you started?"** she turns her head towards Dennis.

"Our children can lead them" 

**"Do what you wish, but always remember Elizabeth risked her life having Bella for you and for us all"**

He growled in frustration before walking towards the house "If anyone causes any trouble they will be banned from the light" he snarled.

\---

Dennis opened the door and entered the house since The Beast wanted to rest. Elizabeth was in the kitchen, he walked over to her and hugged her from behind. 

"Mmm hey babe" Elizabeth answers softly.

"Hey" he whispered kissing her cheek softly as he held her tightly.

"You missed dinner.." she pouts "But I did save you some before the kids ate it all" she chuckles.

He smiled at her "Thanks baby" he whispered his hands going to her abdomen as he kissed her deeply.

"Mmm love you my darling" she says happily.

"I love you too, more than anything" he answered defiantly like he was daring anyone to deny that. He kissed her over and over leaning his head on hers as he rested his hand on her stomach softly "I need you to know I don't blame you for not being able to have more children, I still love you and that will never change" he told her fondly.

She turns in his arms to face him "I would have many for you, I would...I would" she tears up, holding his hands in hers.

He kissed her comfortingly "And I would have loved to raise them and see them grow up, I just need you to know I still love you" he whispered kissing her again softly. 

"I love you too so much"

Dennis kissed her before picking her up and carrying her in his arms. 

"I love being a mother, it brings me great joy" 

"I know and I love being a father, there's no greater feeling" he sighed laying her on the bed softly. 

"I feel like I'm cursed, I can heal other things but not that part of my body. It doesn't make sense. I'm also afraid that if I try to get pregnant again if I even can, I'll lose another and I don't know if I could handle another loss" she cries.

"You are perfect my love, even if you can't have another baby I will love you with all my heart" Dennis comforted her, kissing her softly as he wrapped them up in a warm blanket.

"I'm not perfect enough, if I'm unable to have more children"

Dennis looked at her with so much love in his eyes for her. I remember when we first met, you were so beautiful and when you said you loved me I couldn't believe how lucky I was...you are my first love and I wouldn't have you any other way" he told her proudly as he held her to him.

"I remember being pregnant with Bella, oh how wonderful it was besides the mood swings" she chuckles "And when she finally came into the world, it was glorious"

"One of the best moments of my life" he whispered happily holding her hand.

"I hope it was for all of you"

Dennis smiled at her softly snuggling up to her "Of course" he whispered staring into her eyes deeply feeling safe and loved, he could get lost in her eyes.

\---

A few days after and Elizabeth starts to notice that The Beast seems to be going out more often. The Beast had spent most days with Sirena making love with her so that she would become pregnant.

Elizabeth waits for him out in the garden, she's been picking weeds out of it, keeping it nice as she always does and even added new flowers on the baby's grave.

Dennis comes home as Beast was too tired again, Dennis had argued with him again growing frustrated at his lack of respect for Elizabeth. He spots her in the garden kneeling next to little ones grave, he walked out with a drink for her and joined her next to the grave.

"Oh hey hun, I was just getting this area cleaned up good, I was thinking about adding some more rose bushes too" she smiles.

"Sounds perfect" he sighed handing her the drink.

"Thank you" she takes a few sips with a sigh. "I think I want to start a vegetable garden over there in that clearing near the barn" she points.

"Maggie will love that Lizzy" he smiled holding her close and kissing her forehead, he looked troubled.

"You alright sweetheart?"

"Hmm, yeah just stressful day today that's all" he lied knowing he'll lose the light if he told her.

She looks closely at his face knowing something isn't right still "Babe, what's going on?"

"Nothing" he whispered bowing his head.

"Why has Beast been going out much more often?, I know he doesn't need to eat that much"

Dennis sighed before deciding that she deserved to know the truth "I'm sorry baby...he's been seeing....argh no stop it she deserves to know" he cried holding his head in his hands as he tried to remain in the light. "He's been...argh with...Sirena" he yelled before he screamed and was taken out of the light.

"Why would you be with her?" she closes her eyes "She's a bad person, that's very unstable"

The Beast growled as he took over "Because she can give me something you can't" he told her cruelly.

"So that's what it is...your just throwing my pain right in my face after all that I've given you, all of you. I gave you Bella and could have died doing so" she tears up.

"I respect what you went through to give us Bella but I need more pure children to succeed in my mission" he told her.

"Let me guess, this was Her idea wasn't it, not really yours until she convinced you?"

He didn't answer her just breathed deeply.

She lets out a deep sigh looking up, more tears roll down her cheeks "I already know that she is trying to turn you against me and our family, to start her own with you..if that's what you really want then go to her.. I'll just go crawl in a dark hole for a few years and remember that I'm not able to bare anymore children for you and how much that hurts my heart everyday"

He stood there looking at her before turning away to go to Sirena, "Noo Lizzy" Dennis's voice cried as he managed to break through.

"It's okay my dearest Dennis..don't cry, it's alright, maybe I do need to be replaced" she cries with her hands on her face.

"Lizzy..." he called out again with a small whimper "don't take her away from me" he begged The Beast as he carried on walking away.

Elizabeth turns her head and looks down at the baby's grave, laying her hand on it, she starts to sing softly to it.

\---

The next few weeks after The Beast had abandoned Elizabeth, he and Sirena had been busy making love at any given moment, much to the horror and disgust of Dennis who had been fighting The Beast since the moment he walked away from her. His acts of defiance got so bad they gave The Beast ceaseless headaches making him angrier than usual. Sirena noticed this and had asked The Beast to bring Dennis out so she could punish him. Dennis stared at her with pure hatred reflected in his steely blue irises of his "I don't care what you do to me, I will never stop until I am by my Queens side" he said stubbornly, his jaw clenched.

"Aww I'm not so bad dearest Dennis, I can be very, very nice to you" she whispers.

"I don't want you" he spat.

"Don't you find me pretty at least?"

He smirked at her "No amount of good looks will make up for the fact that you have a bad heart"

"I can have a very good heart Dennis..and to think your not showing the respect you should to a future mother and maybe already is of your unborn child" she takes his hand and lays it on her stomach.

"You took me away from the only woman I love, I have no respect for you" he told her through gritted teeth.

"No I did not, The Beast did what he wanted and he is part of you, so you left her" 

"I would never leave the best thing to ever happen to me, I am nothing like that monster" he growled.

"Oh sure you are and he isn't a monster, he's my King, leader of the Broken, he is glorious and you Dennis are a mere servant. I'm his queen and I will be baring his and the hordes child, so you better get used to the idea, got it?" 

"Then I'm not part of the horde anymore" he declared.

"But you are Dennis..you can never leave it or you will be put into darkness"

"So be it, a life without my sweet Elizabeth is not worth living" 

"What about your precious children, hmm..wouldn't they be crying for their daddy every day?" she asks.

"You took me away from them...I yearn to go back to them but I doubt The Beast will leave his precious "Queen" 

"I can be yours also you know..You would like me if you gave me a chance, I could do things to you that couldn't even imagination" she gets up from the bed and begins to sway, lifting her long red hair and letting it drop down behind her back slowly. 

Dennis stared at her and for the first time, he didn't feel anything "I don't even feel anything for you" he smirked with a grin.

A few tears ran down her cheeks and she looks actually like he hurt her feelings, showing a side of herself she normally doesn't show to anyone, weakness. She wraps her arms around herself, putting her head down.

"You are nothing compared to Elizabeth and you never will be to me" he chuckled hysterically.

"I just wanted.. a husband and children and to live well...I never had Any of those things growing up, My mother left me when I was very young and left me with my drunken father, he would whip me everyday until I bled..I just wanted a family...." she cries into her hands.

The Beast senses her distress and takes the light from Dennis wrapping her up in his arms as he noticed her crying, purring to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for showing weakness"

"I will make him suffer for doing this to you" he promised stroking her hair as he held her.

"Maybe I do have bad intentions.. to him anyway" she sits on the bed.

The Beast rests his hand on her abdomen "I don't care what he thinks, I can silence him forever if I have to, I want this, what about you?" he asked her leaning her back on the bed and straddling her as he kissed her deeply.

"Yes I do my King" she coos.

"Tell me what shall I do with our insubordinate Dennis?" he asked her nuzzling her face "Or do you want to punish him?"

"Yes let me punish him and maybe he will see things our way"

He smiled at her kissing her again and let her tie his wrists to the top of the bed first, before giving Dennis the light again.

She gets on top of him and quickly slides down on to his cock and starts to ride him fast "Don't like me huh? OOh yes!" she moans.

"Argh...what are you doing?" he screamed trying to push her off.

"This is your punishment for hurting my feelings...mmm" she rides him harder, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"No, no stop please" he begged trying to push her off with his legs.

"Doesn't it feel so good?" she whispers and licks his neck.

He struggled against his restraints trying not to panic as he thought about getting home to Elizabeth "Please get off of me...please" he pleaded with her.

"I want my baby!" she shouts at him getting angry as she rides him.

Dennis came with a cry, his eyes clamped shut a single tear running down his face as he did, slumping onto the bed in defeat.

She sits on him and puts her hands on her stomach, making a satisfied hum "You could be in my womb already..growing, oh how lovely you will be my sweet little glorious one" she purrs.

Dennis fell asleep still tied to the bed, he had to do something to forget what had just happened. He dreamed of being back with his sweet Elizabeth as she held him close singing a soothing tune in her lovely soft voice.

Sirena keeps humming a tune.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth" he whispered in his sleep.

There's a click sound, like the door just opened and shut "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Sirena shouts. Suddenly there's a faint pop sound and the door slams shut again.

Dennis opens his eyes at the sound and looked around to see what was going on. Sirena's standing at the end of the bed, holding a hand to her stomach, tears in her eyes and a shocked look on her face "Oh my.." she reaches out for him, blood is on her hand and on her robe.

"Wha...what happened?" he asked.

"Someone shot me....me" she falls over on the bed.

Dennis stared at her stunned after what happened "Hello" he shouted cautiously.

"They ran...they had a black hoodie on...oh noo my baby..." she cries holding her wound, blood was starting to pump out more on the bed.

The Beast came back and broke the restraints easily "My love what happened?" he growled as he saw her in this state.

"Someone broke in and shot me...and ran off..I, I can't see..you"

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a syringe from the bathroom he drew some blood from his arm and injected it into her, hoping his healing abilities would help her. "Heal my love, I will track down the one that hurt you" he whispered to her stroking her hair before running in pursuit of her attacker.

Her body's still and the thumping in her chest isn't there as it was before.

\--

The Beast saw someone running and quickly caught them up grabbing them and throwing them to the ground with a roar. They try to crawl away, the person is wearing a black zip up hoodie with black pants and is much shorter then he is.

He growled pulling them back ripping the hood off so he could see who they were.

It's Bella.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he growled.

"I was out taking a walk" she lies.

"Why did you shoot her?" 

"Because she was going to hurt momma" she starts to tear up.

"Go home Bella, take care of your mother" he ordered her, walking away from her.

"I hate you.. you hurt momma too" she cries.

"Go home Bella" he roared at her making her back away from him.

"I guess momma was right, we really don't matter to you anymore and you don't love us now.. I wanted to believe you would never do that to us because you loved us but I guess I was wrong" she puts her head down and starts walking off into the darkness.

Dennis snapped when he heard that managing not only to force The Beast out of the light but also force him to sleep in the train station where he resided "Bella sweetheart" he said weakly hoping she was still around.

"Dadda?" she says softly. "Bella its me" he called to her.

She runs to him jumping in his arms hugging him tight "I love you dadda.." she cries.

"Shh its okay baby it's okay, oh my precious baby I thought I would never see you again" he whispered softly as he held her tightly "I need to know how's momma, is she okay, is she safe?" He asked her so worried about Elizabeth and how she had been coping with everything.

"She's not been well, very depressed and, and not healing right..she needs you dadda" Bella cries. "Okay lets go home" he whispered to her gently.

\--

When they get in the door Molly's on the couch holding baby Kevin and Maggie's sitting by her "Oh look who actually came home"

"Hey baby" he smiled sadly at her before heading upstairs to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is laying in their bed, not looking good at all.

Dennis's heart breaks at the sight of her, she looked so pale and worn, there was no color in her face at all. "Lizzy" he cried walking over to her and kneeling next to the bed stroking her hair gently as he looked at her with so much worry on his features.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough...I'm sorry" she cries.

"Shh you'll always be good enough for me my love, I promise" he told her proudly a tear falling down his face. He got in the bed with her holding her to him. She felt like a skeleton she was so fragile. "What's happened to my beautiful Queen?" He asked her sadly.

"I fell ill and I haven't been able to heal myself since the last I saw you or the Beast" she sighs and coughs.

"I'm here now and I never stopped fighting to get back to you" Dennis told her wrapping them up in the warm blankets. "I'm gonna look after you now I promise" 

"How could he do this to me after all that I've done for him?"

"I know I'm sorry baby but you need to rest now" he urged her stroking her hair gently and leaning in to kiss her softly "I've missed you so much" he whispered kissing her again.

"I missed you too" she whispers, feeling tired again.

"Get some sleep my love, I'll protect you" Dennis sighed before humming a little tune for her to sleep to.

"Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, now go to sleep" he ordered her softly.

"Yes sir.." she lightly jokes and drifts off.

Dennis held her close looking at her worried about how bad her health had declined, he held her hand gently and noticed cuts on her arms, he sighed sadly kissing her head before settling down with her.

\---

Molly finally came to bed and got in under the blankets on the other side of Elizabeth "Hey.." she whispers.

"Hey" he reaches out to hold her hand "What happened to her while we were gone, I've never seen her like this before" he whispered to her showing her Elizabeth's arm.

"I'm not sure really, but I know it used to be her sexually abusing her body but now it's cutting"

He sighed sadly "I never wanted to leave any of you, I fought til the last minute...even said I wasn't part of the horde anymore because I wasn't by her side...I missed you all terribly"

"I know it wasn't you from the start, I know you would never leave us like that my sweet Dennis Bear" she kisses the back of his hand.

"I knew how much it would hurt if I left but he wouldn't listen" 

"I know, I think he listened to much to his dick then anything else..instead of his brain and heart" Molly says pouting.

Dennis sighed again staring down at Elizabeth again "I hope I can make her better" 

"She just needs your love back is all and so do I and the kids"

"You can count on that..I love you all and never stopped" he reassured her "We should probably get some sleep" he yawned his eyes getting heavy.

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	28. Together My Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis/Beast x My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly *Part 2 of 2* part 2 of 'Together my king' (AU of my AU -new child. ( 2 Years after the events of Sirena getting shot, something happens that shocks them all )

2 years pass by with no signs of Sirena ever coming back again much to the family's relief, they assumed she was dead. They moved on from all that and became closer, Elizabeth had another miscarriage a year later and now they focus on the better things in life they do have.

The Beast hadn't come out since that night not that anyone seemed to care much, Dennis had been keeping his promise about looking after Elizabeth making sure she was healthy and happy. They were both outside with Maggie picking the fresh new vegetables in the vegetable patch. "Hey look Maggie the carrots you planted, they've grown" Dennis told her proudly picking one out of the dirt for her to see.

"Wow!" she gets excited.

He chuckled at her reaction "Go put it in the basket baby, momma could use it for dinner tonight" he handed it to her before whispering to her "Then you can tell Bella and Kev you helped her with dinner, that means you've done more chores than them" 

She giggles and runs inside with the carrot "Momma! I grew a carrot!"

When she goes inside a car pulls up the drive way and stops in front of him and a older gentlemen gets out walking up.

Dennis eyed him up warily, not sure what he was doing here he walked over to him "Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"Oh hello, I have a delivery for you" The old man says.

He looked at the man confused.

"Here, you need to sign this form before I give you your delivery please" the man hands him a form on a clipboard with a pen.

Dennis signed it still looking confused.

"Okay everything looks on point, let me get it for you out of my car" the man says and walks over to his car, opening up the back door to lean in and get the item, he takes ahold of something then closes the door and turns and starts walking towards Dennis again with a little bitty girl no more then 1 or 2 years of age with a little hat and little overall dress on, he has her by the hand getting her to walk just barely over to Dennis. "Well here she is, your delivery, have a nice day sir" he starts walking off to his car without her.

"Wait who is this?" he asked.

"Uh there's a letter with her in her bag, read it, it will tell you everything you need to know, goodbye" the man gets in his car and drives off.

Dennis watched him go before turning to the little girl softly walking over to her carefully "Hey little one you okay?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

She puts her hand on his face, her eyes are a steely blue and wide, the wind picks up and blows her hat off her head to reveal her curly red hair. She grins at him.

Dennis looked at her features and it suddenly dawns on him who she looked like, he reached into her backpack and pulled out the letter opening it feeling a little bit nervous.

The letter reads. ' **Dearest Beast and the Horde, I am on my death bed and will be dead by the time you read this, this is your child, I was pregnant when I got shot but I lived and endured a lot of pain for 9 months until I've had the baby, An old man took me in and helped me through it and I told him to deliver her on a certain date to you to raise. Take care of her. Her name is Julie. -Sirena. '**

Dennis studied the letter in shock, Sirena was dead he didn't believe it she had been dead before and come back. He gulped looking back at the little girl. "Hey Julie you hungry?" he asked her softly taking her hand in his.

She nods and continues to suck on her knuckles like a pacifier.

Dennis picked her up and carried her in his arms, he picks an apple from a nearby apple tree and handed it to her "Here you go little one" he handed it to her walking towards the house.

She just mouths at it but can't get her small mouth to take a bite "Uh no.." she whines.

He takes her inside and takes the apple chopping it up into small chunks for her to eat.

She takes it and chews it "Mm hm"

He looks at her softly not sure what to do with her, he tried not to think about the night when he was punished by Sirena but that memory was playing in the back of his mind now making him think it was his fault Julie was standing here in front of him right now.

Julie makes a face at him mimicking his unsure features he was making as he was thinking about Sirena.

He notices what she was doing and couldn't help the chuckle that came out of him "Are you copying me little one?" he asked her picking her up again.

"Mm hm" she nods.

"You look tired, wanna go to bed?" 

"Okay" she says.

He took her up to the spare room and laid her on the bed tucking her in grabbing a little teddy bear from the shelf and handing it to her "Get some sleep little one okay" he said softly stroking her hair.

"Beast" she whispers "Da da"

"He's sleeping baby" he told her trying to hide the worry on his face.

"Okay.. I love you" she holds her arms out.

"I love you too" he whispered hugging her tightly, turning on the night light for her before letting her sleep.

\--

Elizabeth was sitting in her chair next to the window in their bedroom, looking at the stars.

Dennis walked over to her nervously "Liz, there's something I gotta tell you" 

"Yes sweetheart?" she says softly.

"They did it...Sirena had a child, she's dead now but she sent the child to me...she's in the spare room, I'm sorry Liz, I'm so sorry" he cried kneeling on the floor next to her not looking at her.

"Oh my..It's not your fault, please stop crying, is, is she alright?"

He nodded "But it is my fault...Sirena, she punished me and I came inside her" 

"Well..I know for a fact and you know also that the Beast had sex with her too, so maybe she was already pregnant when you came inside her" Elizabeth suggests.

"The time adds up...it must have been me" he sighed.

"Baby you can't possibly know that, Beast slept with her around the same time"

He rested his head on her lap with a sigh "I should have been stronger...I should have.."

"Honey..You can't help what your body does when that happens and besides I'm not at all mad at you.."

"She looks like her...I can't look at her without thinking about...that night" he told her.

"Well, maybe she's the best thing that came out of that woman and she's part of you too, so she can't be all bad to look at" she smiles warmly.

"It's the thought that she could be a product of the rape that's what makes me feel a little sick I guess" 

"Hunny.. please, don't think of it that way, it won't help you or her in anyway shape or form" she tells him with her fingers under his chin, tilting his face up to look at her.

"I can't stop thinking about that night Liz" he shivered.

"Babe you have to, you now have a child you need to take care of, that is more likely The Beasts because they were together way more before you came there. Please be strong in this"

"I guess it's not her fault for what happened...I guess I will have to look after her, no child should feel abandoned because of their parents past" he whispered staring up at her nervously.

"So no more blaming yourself okay?" Elizabeth tells him.

"Okay" he sighed.

\---

In the morning The kids got to meet little Julie and so did Molly, they were shocked but understanding that she was just a baby and was part of the family, so they accepted her. Julie and Baby Kevin was to small to go to school yet and Molly was holding him on her lap on the couch and Julie was watching cartoons on the floor on a blanket.

Dennis was growing quite fond of Julie, she was a quiet little thing. He came over and sat with her handing her a bowl of popcorn to eat.

She coughs on it some, because she in hailed the salt "Couunf!" her eyes start to water.

Dennis Pat's her back softly "Shh its okay baby it's okay" he reassured her holding her.

She reaches for her juice in her sippy cup.

Dennis holds it to her lips as she takes a few sips. "There we are, feeling better now baby?" 

She nods, taking a big breath and rubs at her teary eye.

Dennis started to rock her in his arms, humming a little tune.

She fusses and gets down and walks over to Molly sitting with Kevin in her arms, she just looks on at Molly holding him with her big curious eyes, Julie pouts and seems sadden.

He looked at her softly feeling upset about her saddened look "You okay Julie?" He asked her.

"Momma not here and do dat?" she points at Molly and the Kev and tears up. It was clear now that Julie hadn't got much bonding time in that close sense with her mother and was crying out for that comfort.

"Oh baby it's okay" he says softly looking at Molly "Maybe she would benefit from some time with you Molly" 

Molly seemed a bit uneasy and put her head down looking at Kevin "Um well..I"

He sighed seeing how uncomfortable she looked turning to Julie "Julie...what was your momma like, was she nice to you and look after you?" He asked her.

He sighed seeing how uncomfortable she looked turning to Julie "Julie...what was your momma like, was she nice to you and look after you?" He asked her. 

"I don't remember much" she puts her head down.

Dennis felt his heart sink at that and a surge of anger ran through his body too. Sirena could have at least spent some time with her daughter.

"Joe told meh dat momma die after I was born, she was very sick" Julie tells him.

"Yeah I guess she was" he whispered guiltily "But she's always with you, in here" he told her pointing at her heart.

"Joe slap my cheek" she mumbles and sips on her juice.

"He what?" Dennis asked her getting protective.

"He got mad cause I ate his steak and he slap me on my, my cheek and I bite his leg"

Suddenly Dennis was taken over by The Beast who looked at his daughter with an intense stare.

"I'm sorry.." she starts to cry, rubbing at her eyes.

Beast purred comfortingly moving towards her to rest his head on hers. "My child, look at me" he said with such softness that it took everyone by surprise. Julie looks up at him.

"Your beautiful...I will make sure no one will hurt you again I promise" he purred staring into her eyes as he held her hand out to her.

She takes his hand and smiles at him "Beast Da da?"

"Hello my child" he smiled back climbing onto the sofa with her and curling up with her in a nest of pillows and blankets holding her close to him as they bonded.

Julie snuggles up to him like they were meant to be with a satisfied smile on her little features. Molly gets up backing away with little Kevin in her arms, looking nervous, which he hadn't even known about little Kev being born due the fact he been out of the light for so long.

He didn't pay much attention to her or Kevin he was too focused on Julie, he held her with feather light touches, nuzzling against her cheek. Before long they were both asleep in the nest with a blanket over them, his daughter holding onto her father tightly as they slept.

Molly ran up stairs waking up Elizabeth from her nap "Lizzy wake up" Elizabeth turns on her side "What is it Molly?" she says with a groan. Molly takes a deep breath "He's back and downstairs with Julie..I don't like this not one little bit, it smells like trouble and danger to me Lizzy.." she panics.

Elizabeth looks shocked at Molly's words, she knew who she was talking about being back "So he pushed his way back into the light somehow to collect what's his..makes me wonder if he's going to take off again, taking the other's with him"

He was completely oblivious to the conversation upstairs to engrossed with spending time with Julie to care about much else as they slept.

Elizabeth tells Molly to stay in the bedroom with Kev while she went downstairs. She tip toes into the living room looking down at the Beast with Julie.

They looked so sweet together all snuggled up in the blankets. Beast suddenly became quite restless like he was having a bad dream but instead of turning away Julie placed a hand on his face and stroked it which calmed him instantly.

Elizabeth bends down and carefully picks up Julie out of the spot right next to him, up into her arms.

He senses her absence and immediately got fidgety again "Julie" he murmured.

Elizabeth reaches out a moment and rubs his head trying to calm him, so he wouldn't wake up.

He calmed down again but was still calling out for his daughter. She turns and walks up stairs with her, going up to the spare bedroom to lay her down in her little bed for her nap.

A little while later as she went to check on her she saw Beast lying beside her again. He looked different somehow more content and peaceful with her. Elizabeth comes in more and sits on the end of the bed with them, she reaches out and taps him gently on his ankle. 

He wakes up suddenly "I knew this day would come" he sighed regretfully.

"Day of what to come, you being back suddenly after abandoning me and your family?"

He looked down guiltily as he stared at Julie "I'm sorry my love" he whispered.

Julie yawns and stretches out like a little cat. Beast gets up and climbed up the roof of the house to sit and think.

Elizabeth went to lay down alone in her bed and begins to cry.

For the first time since he came into the light he thought about just giving up and throwing himself off the building. 

He can hear her crying with his sensitive ears like an echo in the summer wind. He walked into Elizabeth's room and knelt down next to her with a thud making her look. "I know you hate me for what I did...punish me" he tells her, bowing his head low like he was in the presence of a powerful goddess.

"I could never hate you my love, nor that I want to punish you" she says as tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Punish me" he whispered again.

"No I won't do it, I can't"

"I need to be" he told her "make me suffer" 

"I think just being out of the light for 2 years and the other things that has happened since you left is enough punishment for you" 

He sighed looking down at the floor "She had me in a trance the moment I let her in" 

"A lot of things has happened since then"

He stared at her confused.

"Like...another passing for me" she sighs.

He sighed deeply "I am so sorry my love" he said remorsefully.

"It's been a year since it happened and I've mourned and I've gotten stronger for Bella, little Kevin and Maggie and now Sirena's child has suddenly come into our home..it's so confusing"

"I don't know what to do with her" he sighed sadly "She is beautiful don't you think?" 

"Yes..I can't hate her or even feel hate for her because it wasn't her fault and never will be, but that woman took you from me and you listened to her.." she closes her eyes as if she was in pain.

"Please punish me for it then" he told her again.

"I haven't been the same since you left, my body became weaker and less easy to heal" she tells him sighing deeply.

He bowed his head guiltily "I should never have done what I did...I'm sorry" he whispered curling up at the end of the bed on the floor "I will sleep down here, where animals should sleep"

"Please don't, I need you!" she cries.

He looked at her longingly before climbing into the bed with her. She kisses him long and hard and has her arms around him tightly like it's been ages since she done so. "I missed you so much.."

"I can't understand why" he whispered.

"Because I love you and I've never stopped, I wasn't kidding when I said I will love you always and I meant it even more when I got married to you all"

He purred curling up to her breathing in her scent.

"I missed this" she purrs back. He nodded his head sighing contentedly. 

She snuggles against him more, "Please never leave again"

His hands traced her body lightly, reaching her abdomen he rested it there gently as he nuzzled her face softly.

"Do you think of me as incomplete since I can't seem to carry more children?" she asks with a worried look.

"Once perhaps but now I see how lucky I am to even have you in my life" 

"Did you think that because she made you think it of me or because you thought it anyway?"

"I don't know" he sighed "All I knew is if you were to have more children they would be spectacular" 

"I tried and almost had..." she cries.

He held her "I don't blame you...Dennis will look after you as will we all we need you Elizabeth" 

"I need you all too"

His hand rubbed on her abdomen gently "I am sorry...maybe Julie could be like a second daughter for you"

"I'm worried Sirena will come back and it all will start over again" she cries.

"I don't know how to fight her, her voice...she puts me in a trance and I can't seem to refuse her" he sighed looking down.

"Your the Beast are you or are you not?" she stares at his almost black eyes.

"Yes" 

"Then You do have the power to resist, don't underestimate yourself my love" she cups his cheek. He grinned at her pouncing on top her as he kissed her deeply.

"But last time I think the real problem was that you listened more to your cock then your brain" she giggles.

"Maybe" he whispered kissing her all over.

"Oh I missed you so" she moans softly. He sighed softly resting his head on hers.

She kisses him and wraps her arms around him, enjoying his body next to hers again "I love you" she whispers.

Beast kisses her again before falling asleep with her.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (Story only in this novel )


	29. Don't Be So Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth, Bella (Oldest daughter) & David. (Dennis becomes Jealous of David having more time with Bella) (Ad on story to 'Bella's Attention' )

Bella had been spending a lot of time with David since they had been together, Dennis was starting to get jealous about it, he hardly ever saw his daughter anymore and it was frustrating. He couldn't say anything to her though since she would get annoyed with him and start shouting and arguing with him.

David had cooked something nice for Bella for when she came over, so far he had kept his promise to her that he wasn't using her for anything and wanted to make this relationship work.

"Mmm what's that delightful smell?" she comes in the kitchen behind him and wraps her arms around his torso.

"Roast beef, vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy" he told her as he finished plating up, he turned around to kiss her softly "Enjoy my princess" 

She kisses him back "Thank you my prince" she takes her plate to the table and eats with him.

They talk about how there day was enjoying the food and each others company. David smiled as he watched her, he couldn't believe that this exquisite girl was his.

"Would you like to come over to my house to spend the night?"

"What would your parents think of that?" he asked her nervously.

"Don't care.. plus you could get to know my sisters and brothers more" 

"Bella...you know I don't want to cause any unnecessary tension" he told her softly holding her hand.

"They need to get over it now, I love you" she tells him.

He smiled at her "I have something for you...I gotta go and get it, you just stay there and close your eyes" 

Bella closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Okay baby open them" he said a while later. She opens her eyes and looks.

He's knelt down beside her holding a small silver ring in his hand, it has a beautiful heart shaped ruby on top of it. "Its a promise ring, it means that I will promise to love you and keep you safe forever and ever" he told her softly "Do you like it?" 

"Yes I do! Oh David!" she hugs him tight "Thank you!"

"Your welcome" he smiled slipping it on her finger and kissing her hand "It's perfect on you baby" 

She gives him a kiss "I love it"

He grinned kissing her back with a moan feeling his cock harden "Well if we're gonna go over your house tonight I need to sort a few things out first" he told her breathlessly.

Bella laughs at his eagerness "Oh alright you silly man" she teases.

He smiled picking her up and taking her to the bed.

"I love how strong you are"

\---

After making love for an hour David was resting next to Bella kissing her softly on her neck panting heavily. "I love you" he whispered between kisses holding her hand and admiring the ring.

"I love you too" she breathes.

He rests his head on her chest hearing her heart beat as he closed his eyes "How did I get so lucky?" he sighed contentedly.

"I was wondering the same thing" she looks down at him, smiling.

He smiled back at her as he got her to stroke his hair.

"Want to go to my house now babe?"

"Okay" he said looking nervous about the idea of going around there.

"You will be alright, I promise"

"If its what you want me to do I'll do it for you my princess" he told her cupping her cheek.

\--

They get dressed and head to the house, when they get there Maggie and Kevin are playing outside.

David looked at them softly as they played together "They look sweet" he smiled at them.

"Yes they are" Bella smiles and gets out of the car and Maggie runs up to her hugging her "Hi sissy"

David watched her as she fussed over Maggie and Kevin. Maggie waves at David with a big smile on her cute face.

"Hi little one" he said smiling back as he waved to her.

"Hi David, how you?" Maggie asks, with her pretty curly hair shining with the sunlight behind her.

"I'm okay, how are you Maggie?" he asked her looking at Bella who smiled at him.

"I'm good, I'm playing with Kev on swing"

"Ooh sounds fun" he chuckled.

"Will you push me please, please?" she asks, getting excited.

"Sure okay" he nodded walking over to the swing pushing her on it gently.

"Yay! higher David, Higher!" she shouts, laughing. "Yay!" she claps her hands together forgetting to hold on to the ropes of the swing and goes flying off the swing into the dirt, Bella had went into the house with little Kevin.

"Oh god, Maggie are you okay...I'm so sorry" he panicked rushing over to her. She starts crying and grabs onto him in a tight grip.

"Shh it's okay, it's okay I've got you just tell me where it hurts" he comforted her.

"My knees" she pouts and points at her little knees that are scraped up and dirty.

"Alright it's okay I'll take you inside and clean your legs okay" he sighed nervously hoping Elizabeth and Dennis would understand.

They get inside and Elizabeth sees Maggie's Knees "Oh my what happened?!" she runs over to David and scoops her up from his arms into hers.

"She clapped on the swing and fell off...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her" he said softly bowing his head ashamed.

"Let's get those knees cleaned up okay sweetheart" She tells Maggie and takes her to the bathroom and sits her on the toilet, getting out a washcloth and the first aid kit.

David looked around for Bella feeling a little guilty and anxious about what they were thinking, he felt like there were eyes on him everywhere and he didn't like it.

Bella was upstairs putting Kev to bed for a much needed nap.

He waited for her in her room, rubbing his eyes as he sat on the bed. She comes in finally after she's done and sits down by him on the bed "Hey, you okay?"

"I didn't mean to hurt Maggie" he sighed.

"I heard my mom talking to my dadda about it. I know it wasn't your fault" she tells him giving his hand a kiss.

"I feel like I'm walking on eggshells Bella...I don't like it" he told her.

She gets up and sits across his lap, giving him a kiss "Everything's fine babe I promise"

He looked at her nervously "I hope so" he breathed out shakily showing off his rarely seen vulnerable side.

She gets up and pushes him back on the bed, her hands rub on his thighs and go to his belt unbuckling it "Your so tense"

David moaned softly staring up at her "What about your parents...you sure we're allowed to do this here?" he asked.

"Don't care at the moment, just want to make you feel good" she coos, unzipping him. He tried to protest but when her hand touches and rubs on his cock he melts into her touch instantly.

She gives his cock kisses up and down his the shaft and sucks on the head slowly "Mmmm"

"Uhh baby that's soo good" he moaned softly.

\--

Meanwhile in Elizabeth and Dennis's room..

Elizabeth sits on the bed, she just put Maggie down for her nap too "She seems okay, I guess"

"What's he doing here Liz?" he asked her looking tense.

"I don't know, besides Bella telling me he's spending the night here"

"Is this part of some sort of plan of his?" he wondered.

"Not sure, maybe you should ask Bella and him"

Dennis sighed not sure what to do "Do you trust him?" he asked looking up at her.

"Only sometimes" she tells him truthfully. 

"What do you think now?" 

"Really, I'm not sure what to think, what about you?"

"I don't trust him but I don't want to upset Bella" he told her softly "She seems to really love him" 

She takes his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze "We'll figure it out over time"

"I suppose we will" he sighed lying down on the bed with her. A few hours later he woke up to go to the toilet and checked in on Bella, she was fast asleep in David's arms her head laying on his chest. She had a small smile on her face and David held her protectively as he slept. Dennis couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face his little girl definitely seemed happy he just couldn't help but think there was some hidden agenda behind all this.

Maggie suddenly tugged on his pant leg, trying to get his attention "Dadda?"

"Hey little one you okay" he asked picking her up.

She holds her arms up "Mhm up"

He kisses her cheek softly before carrying her back to her bed.

As he's tucking her in bed, she says "Can David be mine?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" He asked confused.

"Can he be my dadda too?"

"Let me think about that one" he told her softly handing her, her teddy bear.

"Kisses and huggies?"

He hugged her tightly kissing her face all over her sweet face "Get some sleep now little one okay" 

"Okay, I love you dadda" she says sweetly.

"I love you more" he whispered with a smile.

"No. I love you more" she shakes her head really fast, smiling.

He chuckled kissing her head softly "Goodnight my little angel" he said getting up to go back to bed.

When he's walking down the hallway he hears giggling and little mewls coming from Bella's room. He walks a little closer to hear what's going on.

David kisses her deeply before looking into her eyes deeply "Your so beautiful, how did I end up with you" he asked her.

"You got lucky I guess" she teases and reaches down between them to rub on his cock. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything" he whispered kissing her neck.

"Will you go under the blanket and make me squirm?" she smiles.

"I can do that" he smiled making his way under the blanket, getting between her legs and kissed up her thighs slowly. 

She lays her head back against the pillows with her eyes closed and mewls "Mm David"

His hot breath was right on her pussy now "Is this what you want baby" 

"Mhmm yea" she moans.

He chuckled before leaning in and lapping up her juices with a groan.

"Ooh I love you!" she moans grabbing at the sheets.

He swirls his tongue around her clit savoring her sweet words and moans 

"Oh my keep that up I'll cum to soon...mmm" 

Dennis overheard all of this and was starting to shake in anger at it. David carried on going enjoying her so much. 

"Ooh I love you..." she moans and pushes her hips up more.

He moaned with her holding her down gently knowing she was getting close now. Dennis felt his stomach churn at what he was hearing.

She cries out as she cums and grabs at his shoulders "Bend me over and fuck me baby" she demands. David hesitated before he could say anything the door swung open "Not in my house!" Dennis shouted glaring at David making him feel small, Dennis pointed at him "You can sleep on the sofa tonight or you can leave" he growled at him. David just bowed his head in shame as he nodded and went to get changed.

Bella jumps up out of bed with her long shirt just barely covering the fact she had no panties on and storms up to Dennis, poking at his chest with her finger "What the hell is wrong with you, you can't just barge in here and tell my boyfriend off like that!"

"I can if he's in my house doin stuff like that to my daughter" he answered back. "Bella...it's okay I'll just leave, I know what it's like to be pushed away and neglected, please don't worry about me" David told her softly.

"Well it's not like he doesn't do stuff that isn't just as dirty to me elsewhere, Dennis!" she yells.

"Your brothers and sisters live here as well what happened if Maggie or Kev walked in here" 

"I had the door locked smartass" she crosses her arms.

"Clearly you didn't because I just walked in"

"Bella please don't argue with him, he's your father, he's just looking out for you" David pleaded with her. 

"I'll just leave then with you David" she huffs and grabs her bookbag filling it up with clothing and some other items.

"Bella...I don't want to cause any more conflict" he said softly looking close to tears.

"He's the cause of it all" she points at Dennis.

"No...its me I shouldn't be here" he whispered, "Then leave" Dennis told him simply.

"I'm leaving with you David, my dad's jealous that he can't have me all to himself"

"Fine it's clear you've made your choice" Dennis snarled. "Dennis please..I don't want this to happen" David said weakly. "Get out" he roared pushing him roughly.

She comes rushing at Dennis and starts hitting at his chest "Stop it! Stop it!" she yells and cries.

"You made your decision Bella I hope your happy" he growled walking away from them.

"No you made your mind up to be an asshole and don't care about my happiness"

"Get out of my house" he yelled. David collapsed on the floor shaking as he started to cry losing his composure.

She runs over to David helping him up "Come baby, my dadda doesn't love me enough to understand"

"I just want to be good enough for you" he sobbed looking so fragile.

"You are and, and I want to marry you David, I want to be yours forever..I love you" she tells him hugging him tight. He melts into the hug, feeling weak.

Dennis watched them "Get out" he said coldly.

"I don't understand you dadda, once you were just fine with him being with me and now you act all jealous, I would think you be happy for me but all you care about is yourself, your being selfish, some dad you are" she takes David's hand and they leave.

\--

David got back into bed afterwards feeling drained after what had happened. 

"I'm so sorry babe, I don't know what has come over him, I really don't"

"I want to be good enough for you" he sighed sadly.

"I told you that you are, even enough that I want to marry you" she says cupping his cheek.

He smiled weakly "I don't want to lose you not ever" 

"You won't I promise"

"I wish he could see that I've changed...I'm not the same as I was before" 

"He did but now he's changed his mind for whatever reason.. it confuses the fuck out of me, I mean Why is he so jealous for, is it the time with me or is it he wants to be the Only man in my life?" she huffs and falls back on the bed.

David just looked at her softly before he moved over and snuggled up to her resting his head on her chest holding her tightly seeking comfort.

"Or there's a 3rd reason" she shakes her head. He just laid there listening to her.

"Dominance over one of his females, like he wants the same attention as I give you in everyway possible" she puts her head down in deep thought.

"No...he just hates me that's the only reason for it...I'm so used to being rejected and looked at like the villain" 

"Well babe you did act that way a long while before you really got to know me well, but that was one of the things I liked about you, you were romantic and fun, good in bed, kinky and made me feel like I was the sexist girl on earth"

"Your the reason I changed...I wanted to be good, better for you" he told her softly sounding so defeated.

"But baby I loved you for you, you didn't need to change"

He was about to answer when there was a knock at the door "I'll go get that..." he whispered kissing her softly.

"Okay baby" she gives him a kiss, and starts slipping into her pjs.

David opened the door and his ex friend Tyler was standing outside the door "What are you doing here Tyler?" he asked him. "I know she's in here, I want her" Tyler said gruffly. "Well she doesn't want you so just leave her alone" David told him.

"I don't give a shit what either of you think now get out the way David" he growled. "Not gonna happen Ty, I told you she's my girlfriend I won't let you do anything to her" David told him standing his ground, Tyler chuckled punching him in the gut making him back away in pain as he pulled a small pistol out of his jacket "Next time do as I say" Tyler smirked at him, David held his hands up in surrender "Ty what are you doing?" he asked him warily. "I want your girl and I'm not taking no for an answer" Tyler snarled.

"Put the gun down don't be stupid Ty!" David shouted back before seeing a figure in his peripheral "Bella baby go back into the bedroom" he told her as Tyler's head turned to face her "There she is" he smirked at her. 

She runs into the bedroom and looks for David's small hand gun.

Tyler chased after her but David managed to get in front of him. "Don't you dare touch her" he snarled at him. "Get out the way David" Tyler yelled at him. "No, I won't let you hurt her" David stood his ground.

"Fine if I can't have her , neither can you" he snapped aiming the gun at Bella, David acted instantly pushing her against the wall and shielding her as the gun went off, he shouts in pain as he felt the bullet hit him making him bleed badly.

Bella grabs David's hand gun and shoots Tyler until all the bullets were gone, and rushes to David's side, grabbing the phone to call 911. "David hold on, please" she cries.

David held onto his wound his breathing was shallow as he stared at her "You...okay" he asked her softly.

"Yes, but you need help baby, did the bullet go through or is it in you still?"

"I...dunno" he struggled to speak.

She gently looks at his back to see if there was a hole on the other side "Yes it went though" she tears open his shirt to see the wound on his chest. "I don't know if this will work or not but I have to try" she runs to the kitchen and gets a knife and comes back, she slits her arm some and helps lay him back on the floor and lets her blood drip onto and into the wound, then she puts her cut up to his mouth and drips the blood onto his tongue "Swallow it"

He looked confused but did as she asked before staring at her arm in alarm.

"It's okay, it will heal, can you stand so I can help get you to the bedroom?"

David manages to stand up but he was in a lot of pain still, after a while the ambulance shows up and takes him to the hospital with Bella by his side .

"Will he be alright doctor?" she asks him.

"We're working on it as we speak, luckily the bullet didn't hit any major organs so he should be okay" the doctor told her. A little while later Dennis and Elizabeth showed up at the hospital. 

"Momma" she runs over to her, Elizabeth hugs her tightly "Oh baby, my sweet little girl. I'm so glad your okay"

Dennis stood there nervously watching her.

"What happened, they wouldn't tell us on the phone" Elizabeth tells her. Bella gets them to sit down in a private waiting room together "David's friend Tyler came and demanded he be with me and David told him to get lost but he didn't want to listen and David got in the way of me and Tyler shot him and I got David's hand gun and shot Tyler till I had no more bullets left...he's dead" Bella sighs deeply "Tyler was going to shoot me but David jumped in front of me"

Dennis leaned back in the chair in shock "He saved you" he whispered.

"Yes, it could have been me that was shot"

Dennis bowed his head in shame "I'm sorry...forgive me, I was wrong about him I should have listened to you" 

"I killed Tyler.." she cries.

Dennis holds out his arms to her "Come here baby" 

Bella walks over to him with her head down.

Dennis held her tightly "We all do things to protect the ones we love, I'm so sorry about how I behaved earlier its just...its hard seeing your eldest daughter all grown up, to me I still think of you as the little girl who would skip to school and cried when a bee chased her, the girl who thought I didn't notice you stealing cookies from the cookie jar" he whispered to her.

"That wasn't me, that was Maggie" she smirks and hugs him "I forgive you and I love you"

He smiled at her "He loves you and now he needs you, go to him" Dennis told her. Bella gives him a kiss and goes back to David's room to be with him. Elizabeth squeezes Dennis's hand reassuringly. 

"Our little girls all grown up" he said proudly.

"Yes she is, she is" she says teary eyed.

Dennis hugged her and kissed her deeply "You were an amazing mother Lizzy" he told her looking at her with a small smile.

"What do you mean, was?" she smirks, raising a brow.

"Your right, you still are" he whispered softly kissing her again. 

"Damn right" she chuckles and hugs him.

Dennis smirked as he hugged her back "I didn't know it was gonna be so emotional...letting her go" 

"Hun she hasn't completely left us, she just has a man in her life is all"

"I know...she's just, she's not a little girl anymore" he sighed.

"She will always be Our little girl babe"

"I know" he smiled.

\--

Meanwhile David was resting in the bed after the nurses patched him up, he felt a bit stiff where he was shot but he was just grateful to be alive. 

"I'm so glad your okay babe" Bella tells him, rubbing a hand on his head.

He smiled up at her holding her other hand tightly "I couldn't let anything happen to you"

"I would have been fine, why do you think I shared my blood with you?"

"I'm still not gonna stand there and let that happen to you, I love you so much and the thought of seeing you get shot is....unthinkable" he told her.

"Same goes to you from me" she kisses him sweetly.

He kissed her back before dragging her onto the bed with him so she's lying next to him.

She chuckles "Easy babe, don't hurt yourself"

David smiled at her kissing her again deeply his hand touching her breast softly.

"Mmm you teasing me?, the nurse might come back in"

"I really want you right now" he breathed kissing and nipping her neck.

"I guess your feeling better now, huh?"

"A bit sore" he admitted.

"Aww then I want you to rest babe and get better" she pouts her lips out.

"Please stay with me" he sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

"I will, you know that" she cuddles him.

"I love you" he said before falling asleep.

"I love you too" 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	30. Crazy Alternate Universes Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth/Molly and Casey Cooke makes an apearance (Dennis falls into a crazy Alternate Universe Dream) Part 1 of 2.

Dennis had just gone to sleep after putting little Dennis and Marie back to bed.

**And the dream begins..**

He wakes up in a bed and it's not his own in an unknown bedroom, he just has the sheet covering him and he's fully naked. He looked around but didn't recognize where he was.

The smell of food came into the room from down the hallway from the kitchen.

He walked downstairs still not sure where he was, when he peaks in the doorway of the kitchen, someone, a girl with small pig tails in their hair and soft shorts and a fitted t shirt on, stood at the stove with her back to him, messing with something in the skillet that smelled divine.

His stomach growled at the smell as he walked over to the girl.

"Hey sleepy head" she says with a giggle "I wondered when you were getting up, but I guess you got tired from all that fooling around earlier"

He stared at her trying to figure out who she was.

She gives him a side glance, smirking "Gosh what's up with you?"

"I, I dunno who you are" he whispered.

"I'm Zoey, your wife, well soon to be anyways. Are you feeling alright?" she feels his head with her hand.

"I just didn't know who you were"

"Maybe you over slept, that new job must be so demanding" she shrugs her shoulders and starts plating up the food.

"New job?" he gasped, he never got a another new job.

"Yeah.. construction"

"Wow" he whispered.

"Yeah you said it seems to be better then sitting behind a desk all day, and plus you do come home all sweaty and dirty after work" she laughs.

He smiled at her liking the sound of her laugh.

She turns around to sit the plates on the table, she has a small belly sticking out and you can notice it well because of her fitted tshirt. "I hope you like it, it's stir-fry"

He nodded touching her belly.

"Can't really feel anything moving yet since it's still very small, but I'm sure they are floating around in there" she laughs.

"What are you gonna call it?" he asked.

"Not sure yet, won't be for awhile until I know what Gender it is"

Dennis smiled at her.

"You know, you really need to comb your bed hair" she chuckles.

Dennis ran his hand through his hair and realized it wasn't buzzed and was a little longer.

"Your not going to go hippy style on me anytime soon are you?"

"Maybe" he smirked.

She laughs "Your a silly man you know that right?"

Dennis just smiles at her softly. Things different so far on his check list, new wife, baby on the way, new job in construction..no less, dirty not really his fortay, hair, an apartment living, and his head was very quiet besides his own thinking?. He liked it in a selfish sort of way.

"Did you try out those contact lenses the doctor gave you or do you just want to stick with your glasses as always?" she asks taking the plates to the sink.

"I dunno...I am kinda fond of my glasses, I would have failed all my exams at if I didn't have them"

"Gosh I'm really surprised you dropped out of 3 years in collage for your PHD, I wish you would finish"

Dennis sighed softly "Maybe one day"

"Oh um can you go check on the dog?"

Dennis perked up then, he'd always wanted a dog but knew his OCD wouldn't allow such a pet in the house, they were too messy. He nodded going to see the dog.

It came walking out of the bedroom and got up on the couch, sitting up, it was a black shorter haired female German shepherd with a collar on.

"Hey girl" he smiled at her making a fuss over it and rubbing its belly. It made sweet little noises as he rubbed it's belly The collar had a name on it in cursive lettering 'Elizabeth'

Dennis gasped as he saw the name not able to process it too long since she was begging for more attention.

She sits up again and her ears lay back, she licks his face and whines.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked her.

She gets down from the couch and bites at his pant leg, tugging at it.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked her walking where she wanted him to go.

She leads him down the hallway and into a room with a blanket on the floor, there's 2 pups on it and they aren't moving, Elizabeth walks over to them and licks them and whines.

"Oh no, shh its okay girl its okay" he comforted her kneeling over and picking them up to see what was wrong with them.

They felt stiff and were clearly dead awhile. A small flashback ran through his mind of Elizabeth and him laying flowers on their little ones graves in the garden.

"Come on little ones wake up" he cried trying to revive them.

Elizabeth licks them over and over again and they suddenly start to stir, shaking slightly.

"Shh its okay little ones its okay" he comforted them. Elizabeth lays down by them and they start to nurse, she licks at them sweetly as if she was giving them kisses, she lets out a little sigh.

Dennis looks at them fondly.

\--

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Come in"

They just keep knocking.

\---

When he opens the door he's in a bedroom and a random girl with a school uniform on is handcuffed to the bed, her hair is in braided pigtails.

Dennis gasped as he saw her in this state as he was reminded of what his mother used to do to him. "Oh my God what happened here?" He asked her softly trying to unlock the handcuffs.

"Are you the Beast?" she asks.

"No..I'm Dennis" he told her.

"He told me that I was here for a purpose"

"It's okay I'll let you out" he told her.

"He told me to wait for you because, I'm for you"

"What?" He asked confused.

"He said I'm impure and need to be cleansed by you"

"But I don't do that" he whispered.

"He said you do and you need to wash my body down too before you start"

Dennis leaned back not sure what to do he just turned on the shower. A sponge, soap and shampoo was sitting on the edge of the tub in order and a towel on the sink.

Dennis led her into the shower so she could clean herself and had her strip down.

"He told me to tell you to use the sponge on me and wipe me down very, very thoroughly"

Dennis nodded doing exactly what he had been instructed to do.

She turns around so he can get her front and lifts her hands above her head and she's suddenly has her hands cuffed to a long bar that's coming out of the showers ceiling.

Dennis had just finished cleaning her when he noticed "Why are you handcuffed again?" he asked her.

"Because he wants it this way so you have full control over me"

"But I'm done now" he whispered.

She takes her hands down from the bar but is still handcuffed "You will have to carry me"

Dennis lifted her up trying to ignore the fact she was still naked in his arms but his cock wouldn't allow it as he started to feel it become erect.

When he lays her down on the bed, her hands are tied to the headboard and she's on her hands and knees with her nice rounded ass towards him.

He breathed in shakily trying to resist temptation but couldn't help the hand that went to squeeze her ass.

He heard a deep voice in the room **"Do what you really want to her, she's all yours, be as rough or gentle with her as you please, cleanse her of impurity. Let your inner Beast out and go wild"**

Dennis was suddenly naked as well his cock was so painfully hard now "I shouldn't" he said staring on at her not realizing he was getting closer to her until his knees hit the bed.

The girl had a black mask over her eyes, the upper half of her body went down further against the bed, making her ass stick up in the air even more, showing her pussy all wet and needy. "Please sir just let me go" she begs him.

Dennis didn't answer just climbed onto the bed with her, his cock was so tantalisingly close to her entrance, he breathed heavily and before he knew it he was deep inside her making him groan with lust as his hips bucked causing him to go deeper inside her. "Uhh fuck, your so tight" he moaned.

"Ahhuuuhh!" she groans into the blankets.

Dennis groaned louder fucking her like a hungry animal, grabbing her hips as he rode her hard and fast.

There's a mirror on the wall in front of him and when the girl lifts up a little her face starts turning to different girls from his past that he always wanted, even that Marcia girl that he wanted to dance, then Casey Cooke, then others. It was almost as if he was fucking them all.

He groaned loudly he couldn't stop as he stared at the images seemingly spurring him on, he felt so wild like an animal off it's leash giving into his urges "It feels so good" he moaned as he felt himself getting close to his climax, he slowed himself down not wanting to get there to quickly but after a while he came in their sweet pussy his seed filling them up. He rested a little bit before going again feeling drunk after the first time.

It started to seem like it was lasting forever and then he heard noises coming from the other room.

He groaned filling his seed into them again before pulling out and walking towards the noise.

**\----**

When he enters the next room, there's small nest looking beds lined up on the walls and at least 10 different girls laying in them and something that's even more noticeable is their big rounded belly's.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

Elizabeth is suddenly in the room wearing a white dress like the other girls in the beds, she walks up to one of the girls and rubs a hand on her belly "Isn't it glorious Dennis?"

"What is this Lizzy?" he asked.

"It's our babies, all of these woman are pregnant for us my love, the hordes seed does wonders" she smiles and puts her hand onto the girls belly "I can feel them"

He stares at them all "I did this?" he whispered walking over to them.

"Yes, your inner beast took them all and created all this" she tells him proudly. 

He walked over to her "I gave you this"

"Yes, it's for both of us" she whispers.

Dennis kissed her deeply in the middle of the room. She kisses him back with mewl "I love you"

"I love you too my love"

"Thank you for giving me an extra" she smiles and opens the door, the girl he was just with comes in wearing a white gown and she walks over to one of the beds and lays down on it.

"How many are there?" he asked her.

"Now it's Eleven"

"All because of me"

"Mhm" she nuzzles his face sweetly.

He grinned kissing her again "How many more do you want?"

"That's up to you now and your animal urges baby" she purrs.

"Where do I start?" he purred back he kissed her again.

"In that room, just make someone appear before you, they can look like whoever and whatever you want them to be"

He growled kissing her again walking into the room.

**\---**

There's a figure sitting on the end of the bed wearing a white gown but the face is blank.

Dennis closed his eyes and started to think of what they should look like "This is for you my Elizabeth" he purred sounding more and more animalistic. He looked down at her hungrily his cock already hardening.

The face forms and the hair grows long and dark, the eyes big and brown, and red bow lips and the rest of her forms, pale flesh, soft and covered in her scars. She looked just like that girl Casey Cooke. "Dennis.." she says softly.

He stares down at her intently climbing up on the bed with her.

She lays down with her long dark hair all spread out around her head with her arms out to him "I've been waiting for you Dennis" her voice almost echoes in the room.

Dennis just pants sounding more animal than man.

"Give your wife her gift through me"

He grinned, slipping inside her and thrusting deep into her making loud, primal growls and grunts as he did.

She moans loudly "Ooh Dennis your the best..Ooh!"

He went faster spurred on by what she was saying and the fact that he would be giving Elizabeth another child which was something she so desperately wanted.

Casey keeps yelling out his name over and over again, spreading her legs wider for him to get better access.

He pounded into her his nails digging into her hips as he started to feel his climax, he kept fucking her until he had spilled his seed into her and then he repeated the process until he was spent "Make my wife happy" he purred letting her go.

She laid there breathing hard like she was about to fall asleep when suddenly she started to whine and groan like something was hurting her then suddenly her belly started to grow, bigger and bigger in a fast pace until it was fully big and rounded, once it's finished her head falls back against the pillow like she been through a lot.

He stared at her round belly with pride knowing he had done this, he felt so alive and powerful "Go to that room and lie down" he ordered her.

Casey gets up slowly trying not to fall over from the new foreign weight added to her body so quickly and walks into the next room.

Dennis breathed out heavily, looking in the mirror and he almost didn't recognize himself. He looked more rugged and rough like an untamed animal, his eyes full of hunger and evil intent. Then he started hearing the cries and screaming from the other room "Dennis!"

He ran into the other room to see what was happening. All the women were having their babies at the same time and as soon as they got them out and onto the bed, the women started dying off like it was the one and only thing they were there for. The babies were laying towards the middle of the beds crying. He gasped at the sight before him as he looked at the children in awe.

Elizabeth started tending to them even two at a time, cleaning them off and getting them warm. There was something strange about them all, their fingers were longer, almost claw like and they all had thick hair on their heads. "Ooh they are glorious.." Elizabeth says in awe.

Dennis stared down at them "Why do they look like that?" he asked her.

"Because baby your the Beast and they look like you, what you really are and now they will grow to be your pure soldiers to continue your rein to rid the world of Impures forever" she laughs.

"But I'm Dennis" he said confused.

"You're the Beast also and this is only the beginning, the babies will grow up to be powerful and glorious soldiers and spread out all over the world"

Dennis stood there looking confused "How could I be The Beast too?" he mumbled.

"You mixed with him so he is you and you are him, no more other personality's...no more Kevin. You are powerful now" she coos.

"Is that why I look different now?"

"Yes"

"Don't you miss Kevin?"...why did we do this?" he asked her.

"Because I get to have more children and you the Beast gets to rule the world and no I don't miss him, he was a burden to you and me, he needed to be.." she stops talking and smirks.

"To be what Liz?" he asked.

"Erased"

"What?"

"Him and the others are erased from your inner self" she tells him.

"They're gone?" he gasped in surprise.

"Yes dearest, haven't you been hearing the lack of voices in the background?"

"But why did we have to get rid of them?" He asked her confused.

"Because they got in the way of your purpose and slowed you down"

"But I thought you loved us all.. that, that was your purpose in life" he questioned.

"I just love you and the Beast and now that you are one, why on earth would I love the others for, they are weak and don't give me what I want and desire. My purpose now is to love my king and mother our future soldiers" she says spinning around the room in a dance.

"But they loved you...I thought you loved me the way I was"

"I did, but now your even stronger and I always wanted that for you, to be strong and not have to worry about the others"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes dearest one" she smiles and picks up one of the babies, it opens it's eyes, they are black as night and it's mouth opens and you can already see teeth starting to push through it's gums. "Oh look at that"

He smiled down at them softly "Don't you miss them?" he asked.

"Why would I need to when I have everything I need and ever wanted right here?"

He purred softly kissing her.

She goes back to attending to the babies and the door opens and in the doorway stands a 3 year old Kevin, he's rubbing at his tears running down his cheeks "I thought you loved me Dennis, I thought you always would protect me"

"I'm sorry Kevin" he said sadly.

"You're just like everyone else, I'm truly alone"

"No I'm not Kev...I promise" he cried.

"I feel so abandoned" Kevin cries.

Dennis ran over and hugged him tight "I will always protect you" he promised.

"Will you my protector, my best friend?"

"Always...I'll always protect you, I'm so sorry Kev"

"I love you Dennis" Kevin hugs him tight with his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Kevin" he whispered holding him close to him as he shielded him from the harshness of the world.

The room is suddenly empty and Dennis is hugging himself, like Kevin is apart of him again.

**\---**

Dennis looked around the room and saw the contraption he had used on the girls, all of a sudden he was pulled over to it and was stuck to it fast. "Kevin Wendell Crumb you naughty little boy" his mother barked at him making him tense up as he realized he was restrained to the contraption, he tried desperately to get out but he couldn't break free "You think fucking all those girls is fun do you, looks like you need to be punished again" she told him cruelly with a cold grin. Dennis started to notice someone walking towards him staring at him hungrily an evil glint in her eyes, it was his high school crush Katie. "Katie?, what are you doin?" he asked.

Katie circles him slowly and hits him across the ass with a leather belt with a laugh. "Hello Dennis.." she hisses and hits him again. Dennis grunted in pain as he got hit.

She just keeps hitting him over and over again, breathing hard as she does it "Tell me what you always wanted to do to me!"

"I wanted to fuck you, have you as my girlfriend...but you said I was ugly, my scars were ugly" he told her dejectedly.

"Mhm they are you know"

"I can't help them looking like that" he said sadly staring down at his body.

She comes closer and licks his chest where some of the scars are.

He breathed out deeply as she did.

She then hits him again as she does it "Do you like that you dirty boy?"

Dennis hissed as the belt buckle stung as it hit his ass.

"Answer me!" she shouts. 

"Yes...I do" he whispered softly.

"What else should I do to you, hmm?"

He shivered at her words "Please don't hurt me" he said in a child like voice.

"Answer me Boy!"

"Punish me...punish this naughty boy" he cried out. She whips at his ass again and starts jerking him off with her hand fast and hard. Dennis groaned loudly.

Katie keeps it up for what seems like forever "Like this hmm?" she teases.

"Uhuh" he moaned.

"What is it that you need?"

"I want you" he murmured. She slips her pants and panties off and bends over in front of him, his restraints come undone.

Dennis falls to the floor feeling tired after what she'd done to him.

"Awww weak already?" she mocks him. He stared up at her.

Katie just smiles wickedly "Just like I thought..weak"

Dennis crawled over to her. She looks at him giggling "I'm surprised your Not stronger then this, I thought you were the Protector"

Dennis kissed up her leg softly. "Mmm" she bites her lip.

He breathed out hard before he felt the belt hit him again on his now exposed torso showing off his scars. "You said they were ugly last time I saw you.. when you made me take my shirt off in the park, do you still think that now?" He asked her looking up at her longingly waiting for an answer.

"Well They are because they are scars and just like any scars usually not that great but I guess that doesn't matter now"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be ugly" he apologized bowing his head.

"I didn't say you were, I said the scars are" she rolls her eyes at him shaking her head.

"Please punish me, I've upset you" Dennis asked her softly. She smiles and whips him one more time and laughs "Time for a new room"

Dennis stared at her and then the room changed again.

\------

He's suddenly outside and at...a baseball game? Young girls out on the field playing. People calling out to them from around him in the stands and the smell of popcorn and sweat overwhelms his nose. He found the smell dreadful but couldn't seem to move anywhere else so he endured it.

The last hit was made from the one at the base and they ran around the bases at a very quick pace and made a home run, sliding into first base again "Safe!" the man shouts and everyone cheers for the girl who won the game.

Dennis stared at her trying to see who she was.

Everyone was clearing out getting their Teens to go home with them, one of them comes running up to him, it's Molly? But her hair is a bit darker blonde and she's wearing glasses with her baseball uniform on and hat over her ponytail "Hey" she smiles.

Dennis walks over to her and kisses her deeply with a moan.

As he's kissing her she makes this surprised sound like she was caught off guard and when they break away from each other she's breathing hard, wide eyed. "Um.."

"What?" He whispered softly going to kiss her again.

She lets him but is shyer then usual "Um I think maybe we should get back home, okay?"

"Okay" he sighed giving her another peck before driving her home.

They end up at a different home, it's smaller and one floor closer to town with a white fence around it, you see some play toys in the front yard scattered around, Possibly Little Kevin's?.

He picked them up and took them back inside following Molly through the door.

She takes them from him and puts them in a little play area set up for him. "He's at daycare still"

Dennis nodded going to kiss her again.

She sighs deeply and visible shakes "Um maybe I should get cleaned up, I'm very dirty and all from the game, yeah"

"Why don't you want me to kiss you?" He asked confused.

"It's not that, it's I just don't want to disappoint you" she puts her head down.

"Why on earth would you?"

"I better get cleaned up, before I stink up the house" she runs into the bathroom and hops into the shower.

Dennis stared after her feeling worried, what had she done.

She gets clean and scrubbed her skin till it was pink to get the smell off of the game, she stands in front of the mirror and combs her damp hair and cleans her glasses off and puts them back on, she sighs feeling foolish at her actions and comes out, gets on her pj shorts and tank top and enters the room he's in.

He's asleep in the bedroom his face looked troubled like he was having a bad dream.

She taps him on the shoulder "Daddy?"

Dennis whined as he woke up staring at her "I didn't want to upset you...I didn't mean to" he whispered.

"No it was all me I should have just..been more open to your advances and your wants. I was foolish to act like it's never happened before, you kissing me etcetera before" she sighs sadly.

"Am I bad?" He asked her softly.

"If I say yes...will you make me do what you made me do last time?" she asks a bit timid.

"What did you do last time?" He asked her softly.

She sighs deeply before answering "You made me not wear my panties under my clothing to school as punishment and then when I got home you spanked me"

"I'm sorry baby I won't do it again" he promised.

"But you said if I talked back you would or maybe do worse" she bites her lip, looking timid again.

"I won't I promise" he whispered softly staring at her longingly.

"But why the sudden change?"

Dennis went to kiss her again softly "I love you"

"But you said that those things you do to me means you love me" she says in a confused tone.

"I want to make you happy"

"This really..is confusing me" she stomps her foot "First your all like 'You better do this and that young lady or I'll punish you or you say do as your told or get spanked'...or even that time you went down on me and you shoved your yellow cloth in my mouth so I couldn't make a peep and did it for hours"

Dennis sighed feeling embarrassed "I don't want to do that anymore...I love you" he told her laying her on the bed with him and snuggling up to her kissing her neck softly.

"That tickles" she can't help but laugh lightly.

Dennis kissed her there again his hand resting on her breast. She closes her eyes "I never wanted to displease you and not follow the rules"

He kissed her softly as he straddled her. She gets goosebumps on her arms and shivers slightly.

He pulls down her little shorts and panties so that he can kiss her pussy. Her legs tremble slightly as he does and her hips jump in reaction "Why do you have to make it feel so good.." she whines.

Dennis smirked as he carried on kissing her, sticking his tongue out to lick her as well.

"Mmm" she moans shyly, the feeling making her toes curl.

He went down on her properly then, lapping up her juices with a groan.

"Ooh daddy...ooh" she moans louder. He groaned again staring up at her.

Her hands grab at the sheets, gripping at them hard as she cries out, her wetness getting all over his mouth as she cums.

He licked her clean before climbing up and kissing her again. She's breathing hard, still in a daze from her orgasm.

"I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too daddy"

He smiled at her happily.

"So your not going to give me the big punishment tonight?" she looks up at him shyly. Dennis shakes his head with a smile.

"You've tricked me before making me think you weren't going to slip it in and when I try to go on my way you..." she stops talking and stares into space.

"I'm sorry baby I won't do it again" he purred.

"You won't?"

"No"

"Okay.. I better do my homework then" she starts crawling off the bed, her ass looks cute in her little shorts.

He went to grab her ass and squeezed it gently "I love you so much" he moaned.

She sighs and suddenly gets on her hands and knees more, with her top half of her body going down against the mattress, so her ass is sticking up in the air, like she's just submitting to him.

He softly kisses up her back. There's those shivers again under his touch.

He kisses her all the way up to her neck, panting heavily next to her ear. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too daddy" she puts her head down against the mattress.

Dennis climbs on top of her and teases her pussy with his cock. She seems nervous but her breathing is coming fast.

"What's wrong?" He asked her kissing her neck again.

"Nothing I'm, I'm good" she breathes, she pushes her ass back against him more, so his cock slides in part way.

"Uhh baby...your so good" he breathed as his hips bucked making him go deeper inside her "I want you forever" he told her resting his head on hers.

"I want to make you happy like a good girl"

"I want to love you, fuck you, have more babies with you" he whispered as he thrusted into her again.

"I don't know if I'm ready for babies yet uuhhh" she moans into the covers.

Dennis nodded going faster "I understand" he told her softly.

Her legs start shaking and her inner walls get very tight around his length as he moves "I'm trying to hold it back...ooh!"

"Don't...let go baby" he breathed feeling his climax coming.

"Daddy....fu...c" she cries out into the blanket. He came inside her with a groan as he collapsed on top of her. They end up just laying on their sides facing each other making out. 

\---

There's suddenly a small voice in the living room "Da da you home?!"

"Yeah I'm home" he said getting changed and heading to the living room. Little Kevin runs up to him as soon as he sees him "I missed you da da, I made painting"

"I missed you too little man" he said picking him up and holding him close "Lets have a look at your painting then"

"Momma's adding it to the fridge"

"Nice job Kev" he said hugging him tightly.

Molly's voice calls from the kitchen "Hey Babe can you help me put away the groceries please?"

"Okay" he called back putting Kev down and walking to the kitchen.

She taking out food out of the bags, she looks different then before, her hair is blonde again and put up in a bun, she's wearing a pencil skirt with heels and a dusty pink blouse and she's seems to be a bit taller despite the heels. "Got some steaks for tonight"

"Mmm, good" he smiled at her kissing her softly.

"Gosh had a meeting today at work and oh boy was it tiresome.."

"Aww I'm sorry to hear that baby" he sighed massaging her shoulders.

"Kev hunny" she calls to him. He comes in drinking his juice box "Yes mum?" 

"Will you please tell your sister to take care of the laundry?" Molly asks him. "Okay" he replies and leaves the room.

Dennis smiled at her "Your a wonderful mother Molly" he whispered.

"Aww thank you hun" she smiles back. Kevin comes running back in "Sissy's baseball uniform is stinky and uck", Molly laughs "Well tell her, momma said to take care of it right away"

Dennis chuckled shaking his head "Kids huh" he whispered kissing her again.

"Yup, so how did the game go today, did Daisy's team win?" she asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, thanks to her" he said proudly.

"That's so awesome, I really hate it I missed it all. Maybe I can get off work for the next game"

"It's okay she understands" he told her.

"Was she good for you today and got her chores done besides the laundry?" Molly chuckles.

"Yeah she was good today" he grinned "She's a good kid" he kissed her again pulling her closer to him. 

"Glad to hear" she kisses him back "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled at her "I'm so happy we had another child"

"Me too hun, Kev looks so much like you and Daisy looks and acts like me to a key, well how I used to be at her age, but she wears the glasses like you and I love how her hair turned out to be darker blonde then mine, it's pretty"

He kissed her again as they danced around the room "Aren't you glad you got over your fears about having another child"

"Fears?" she looks at him puzzled.

"You always seemed nervous about having another child" he told her.

"Nah, me? nah" she giggles. He chuckled at her.

They get dinner made and ready while the kids get the table ready and sit down with the kids and enjoy their dinner as Daisy explains what happened in the game. 

"That must have been thrilling to hit that last base sweetheart" Molly tells Daisy. "Mhm it was" Daisy replies, taking a sip from her Glass.

"You were amazing out there today baby" Dennis beamed at her proudly.

"Mhmm" she mumbles chewing her food. Molly smiles at Dennis "So what did the two of you do when you got home?" Daisy nearly coughs on her bite of food when she asked that "Um..I did my homework" she lies and puts her head down.

"Whats wrong Daisy?" Dennis asked.

"Nothing, Can I be excused please?"

"Okay" he replied with a nod.

She takes her plate with her and takes it to the sink and then goes to her room to read in bed. "Did I miss something?" Molly asks concerned.

"I dunno" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well maybe one of us should talk to her in a bit?"

"It was okay just busy...I missed you today" he whispered kissing her neck.

"I missed you too" she giggles. Kevin giggles too watching them "Momma can I have cake now?", Molly smiles "Of course you can my sweetheart"

Dennis smiled as he rested his head on Molly's shoulder.

Molly cuts into the cake and gives Kev a piece "There you go", Kevin dives right into it "Mm yum"

"Easy Kev, don't eat too fast" Dennis warned him.

"Sorry da"

"That's okay buddy" he nodded at him, kissing Molly again.

"Alright time for bed Kev and then shower time for momma" Molly takes him to his room.

Dennis waited for her in their bedroom.

Molly comes in finally heading to the bathroom "I'm going to wash up, will you go make sure Daisy's okay?"

"Okay" he sighed kissing her over and over.

Daisy's laying in bed reading her book, having a hard time focusing on the words.

Dennis knocked on the door "Daisy?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay...your momma was worried about you"

"Mhm..I just wasn't hungry"

"Okay she just worries is all" he chuckled.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah"

"I really dislike lying to momma" she pouts with her head down.

"About what sweetheart?"

"What really went on today"

"I dunno" he whispered.

She starts tearing up "I'm such a bad girl and I can't do anything right"

Dennis shrugs his shoulders with a sigh bowing his head slightly.

"Now that I'm talking about what's bothering me, you don't even try to talk to me about it? I must be just an object to you then" she puts her head down.

"No, you're not Daisy I'm, I'm sorry"

"You just want me that way because I look like momma when she was younger when you first met her"

"I'm sorry Daisy I didn't mean to" he whispered.

"If you want that from her here then why didn't you ask that of her and not bother to have me?"

"I, I can't help myself" he told her looking ashamed of himself.

"It's a good thing I only exist here then.." she says in such a casual way like she isn't aware of this being a dream, but reminds him that it is.

"I'm sorry baby" Dennis told her softly looking at her sadly.

"Your not gonna like the next room"

He took a deep breath getting nervous "Why what's in there?" He asked.

"I can't tell you.."

He nodded slowly getting up to go through to the next room.

\----

When Dennis steps through he steps into an apartment living room area, looks pretty plain and simple in colors and items, something he would usually like but lacking that cheery flair his women would have on it. 

**_He looked around to see if there was anyone around._ **

**_No one was at home but there was a shelf right above the tv that had some pictures of his whole family together, all the kids included but also there was a plaque in the middle of the shelf with a dried rose and it read *"My wife's and my family were and are still my whole world and one day I will join them again. My darlings I will always love you and I know your safe, be at peace"*_ **

**_His heart broke as he realized what had happened "No, no, no" he gasped falling to the floor as he got overwhelmed by emotions._ **

**_Suddenly there's the sound of keys unlocking the front door in front of him and someone steps in, A young man, he has short light brown hair and he's wearing a button down shirt with short sleeves and black pants, his eyes are a crystal blue._ **

**_Dennis stared at him not recognizing him._ **

**_"You okay and why are you on the floor?" he asks in a soft voice._ **

**_He just looked back at the pictures, his heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces._ **

**_"Hey earth to dad?" the guy says waving a hand in front of Dennis's face._ **

**_"I'm sorry...I just miss them"_ **

**_"So do I, everyday.. it's been years now and it still seems like yesterday"_ **

**_"I will never forgive myself for this" Dennis whispered._ **

**_"It wasn't your fault ever, it was that damn Staple lady's fault. But if it wasn't for you I would have been overlooked and left, you found me and we took off to safety and been to together ever since" he sighs._ **

**_"What happened to them...how come you were spared?" Dennis asked._ **

**_"When Staple's men came crashing in, Mom told me to go hide and was trying to tell the other kids to go hide too one of the men shot her and Then the kids one by one, First Bella then Maggie, and little Dennis and Marie too. And last Elizabeth, they cut out her heart so she couldn't come back..." Kev pauses and takes a deep breath "I hid in the back of a closet near the basement door and stayed there like she told me too, I heard so much and then it just stopped and I heard them leave, I couldn't move..and it wasn't till later on that I heard you come in the door, I could hear your agony and I started to call out to you and cry and you finally found me and took me to the car and we drove and left it all.."_ **

**_Dennis cried as the bloody scene played in his mind clutching his chest, finding it difficult to breathe._ **

**_Kev just gets down with him and hugs him tightly "Hey, they wouldn't want you to be sad, and you still have me and I'm Not going anywhere"_ **

**_"I want our family to be complete again...what sort of a monster would shoot a mother and her innocent babies like that?" he sobbed._ **

**_"Staple thought of our family as monsters but really she was the monster herself"_ **

**_"I miss them so, so much, my sweet Elizabeth" he cried._ **

**_"There's something else too that I had to remember later on but I didn't want to"_ **

**_"What is it?" he asked._ **

**_"Elizabeth...she was alive still when they cut out her....heart" Kev closes his eyes, having a hard time thinking about the grim memory._ **

**_"She was the bravest woman in the world...I just wish it was me" he said sadly._ **

**_"She wouldn't want you to feel that way nor would my mom would" Kev cups Dennis's cheek "I love you"_ **

**_"I love you too Kev" he whispered hugging him tightly "I remember hearing your voice after I saw them dead...I've never felt so relieved in my life, at least they didn't take you"_ **

**_"I think they must have forgotten about me, like I was invisible... I guess kind of like Your Kevin has felt in the past"_ **

**_"I'm sorry Kev...I would never forget about you"_ **

**_"Thanks dad" he hugs Dennis with his head on his shoulder._ **

**_"We should get some sleep, goodnight Kev" Dennis whispered getting up to go to sleep._ **

**_"Goodnight and wake up to many good memories" Kev slaps his hands together loudly._ **

**_Dennis smiled at him "How come after everything you went through you still have that optimism?"_ **

**_"Why not, I got you" he slaps his hands louder "Wake up!"_ **

**_\---end of dream._ **

**_Dennis suddenly woke up with a gasp, sitting up in the bed, he looked around frantically trying to look for the familiar faces he hoped were still around_ **

**_Elizabeth is right beside him now laying on her side towards him, staring up at him with her stunning dark blue eyes "Dreaming again, huh?"_ **

**_Dennis just saw her and snuggled up to her closely "I had a nightmare"_ **

**_"Aww another one baby?" she kisses his face "Well this will teach you not to eat a snack before bed" she chuckles._ **

**_He smiled softly kissing her before laying a hand above her heart to make sure it was still beating._ **

**_"I love you my darling"_ **

**_He stared at his hand on her chest "I had a nightmare that Staple killed you, and Bella and Dennis and Marie" he sighed softly._ **

**_"Oh baby it was just a dream, we are all here still"_ **

**_"I love you too" he whispered kissing her all over._ **

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (Part of my Twisted Dreams series)


	31. Promise Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly/Elizabeth/and David ( Past days - It's been a month of dating for Dennis and Molly and he has a gift of love to give her )

It had been about a month since Dennis and the Horde had kidnapped Molly, Her and Dennis had grown more and more fond of each other with each passing day, she would visit him after classes at her school since he worked there and go on sweet little dates with him when they both could. She had grown more attached to him and it was becoming clearer to her that she loved him.

Dennis was watching her as she was doing cheer practice as he worked on something outside. He was carrying something in his pocket which he wanted to give to Molly but had been quite nervous about it, he kept putting it off but he was determined to give it to her.

They finally get done with their cheers after the main cheer girl, Hailey Kemble was yelling at all the girls to try harder, Molly hated getting yelled at, it bothered her a lot and made her feel unsettled. She even got pushed down in the dirt by that brat. They all go in and get cleaned up and got in their regular clothing. Molly heads out to meet Dennis and finds him by the shed where they kept footballs and other things they needed on the track "Hey Dennis bear"

"Hey baby" he smiled, walking over to her.

She jumps into his arms, nuzzling his face with hers sweetly "I missed you today"

"I missed you too" he whispered softly resting his head on hers.

"That brat pushed me down today" she pouts.

"Again, are you okay you didn't get hurt or anything?" he asked her protectively.

"Just knocked the breath out of me"

Dennis nodded "Maybe you should tell the teacher about what's going on" he suggested.

"I have, she says it's just Hailey's way of getting us girls to tough up, whatever that means" Molly rolls her eyes "I think of that as being lazy on the job"

He nodded looking thoughtful "If it gets too much just let me know" he told her softly kissing her.

"I hate it when she yells" she shivers slightly.

Dennis brings her into the shed and locks the door before kissing her deeply moving his hips towards her so she could feel how hard his member was.

"Oh my.. have you been saving that for me All day?"

He nodded kissing her neck softly, She makes that cute little giggle she knows he likes so much.

He moans softly kissing her again, his hands travelled up her sides.

"Mmm my sweet Dennis" she mewls.

"I love you so much Molly...I have something for you" he whispered kissing her over and over.

"You do?" her smile gets wide.

He nodded "I've been putting it off for so long because I've been so nervous but I do want to give it to you" he told her pulling it out of his pocket and holding it out for her to see.

"Oh my Dennis..." she takes it and puts the ring on "I love it daddy, I love it!" she kisses him all over his face.

Dennis smiled happily "You are mine now and forever, I love you Molly" he whispered.

"I love you too, where do you want to go for our next date?"

"I booked a hotel room if you want to go there" 

"Ooh a hotel room, that be nice" she giggles. He grinned at her kissing her again.

"Mmm I love your sweet kisses" she hums with approval.

"I like kissing you" he moaned.

"You going to give me a ride to the hotel or do I have to take the bus?"

"I'll drive you" he said smiling before opening the shed door and walking out with her to the car.

She runs and skips ahead of him but then suddenly she runs into somebody and falls down right onto her ass "Ouuff" she looks up to see Principle David Maxwell standing there holding a hand out to her "Well Miss Starling, where you running to so fast my dear girl?" he asks in a soothing voice, She takes his hand and he helps her get to her feet "Um well, I was just.."

"Is there a problem here?" Dennis asked looking at him threateningly.

"No Problem at all, Miss Starling here just ran into me and I helped her up" David smiles. Molly gets a worried look on her face "I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell, it won't happen again" He just looks at her and grins and bops the end of her nose with his finger "Don't worry young lady no harm done, I would say No running, but that's only meant for the hallways" he chuckles lightly and rubs the tip of his thumb over her bottom lip, she takes a deep breath when he does.

It was becoming obvious how easily Molly could be influenced by simple things like sweet touches and sweet words, David's thumb comes in contact with the tip if her tongue by accident but her plush lips act on their own accord and wrap around the end of his thumb "Mm" David smiles at her with a knowing look. 

Dennis cleared his throat hoping David would remember he was around. 

"Well I better get back to my office, nice seeing you both again" David turns and as he's walking past Dennis he leans in briefly whispering "She's a keeper" he pats him hard on the back and heads back inside the school. 

Dennis stared after him warily he didn't like what he saw at all "Come on Molly let's go" 

She puts her head down and gets in the car, fastening her seatbelt.

\--

They got to the hotel and as soon as they were in the room Dennis kissed her wildly with a moan picking her up and holding her as he did.

She wraps her arms around his neck, she was light as a feather in his arms "Dennis bear?"

"Yeah" he whispered staring at her softly.

"Are you mad at me for what happened?"

"No...I'm mad at him" he told her kissing her again carrying her to the bed.

"I swear he's like a wolf in sheep's clothing, he somewhat reminds me of you at times too" 

Dennis looked disapprovingly at the comment that he was even remotely similar to that man.

"I mean like you're 2 sides of the same coin, maybe he's more open about stuff then you?"

Dennis just kept staring at her trying to understand what she meant.

"Like..he's more open about his urges and desires and you hide from them more, always trying to be careful and be good. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I have to hide them...if I don't I would lose everything, I'm not ready to go through that again" he whispered feeling ashamed.

"You don't when your with me..I love every part of you..I except everything about you"

Dennis nodded slowly "I'm just gonna freshen up" he told her softly, he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Oh..okay, if you need any help just call me" she smirks, turning on the tv.

Dennis went into the bathroom to splash some water in his face, he stared in the mirror "I don't want to be like him" he murmured to himself shaking slightly at the thought.

Molly took off her panties and laid back on the bed with her legs open and bent at the knees, so when he came back in the room he would get an eye full.

He came back in looking a little lost as he stared at her "I'm sorry..I wanted this to be special but, I, I don't think I'm good enough" he whispered sadly, leaning on the wall and closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"You are good enough and then some. I couldn't ask for better.." she bites her lip.

He breathed out shakily "I don't feel good enough"

"Let yourself live a little, try talking to me all smooth like and touch me the same way as he did and see what happens and see how you feel" she gives him a cute little smirk "I much rather it be you..daddy"

"I've gotta be good"

Molly huffs and crosses her arms over her chest "Then maybe I should just ask Barry for oral sex then.."

Dennis stared at her "I'm sorry" he walked over to her.

"No your not.." she does a cute mad pout. He went to kiss her again.

"Just try for me pretty please"

He ran his hand up her body lightly.

"Oh come on you can do better then that Dennis...." she teases.

He groaned getting closer to her bringing her to him.

"Ooh you groaning now?" she chuckles. He kissed her deeply his hands sneaking under her shirt to squeeze her breasts.

"Mmm" she flutters her eyes and hums.

"Tell me you want me" he whispered softly resting his head on her shoulder gently needing to hear her say it.

"I want you, I want you so much" she begs him sweetly.

Dennis moaned softly kissing her neck again softly "Say it again" he told her.

"I want you Dennis bear"

He straddled her slowly but surely getting more confident kissing her all over.

"I love you.." she whispers softly.

"I love you too" he replied leaning his head on hers breathing slowly with his eyes closed. Molly takes his hand in hers and gets his thumb to run across her bottom lip like David did earlier to her, her eyes flutter "You can make me feel so much more then he can"

He stared at her softly still looking unconvinced.

Her lips wrap around his thumb, sucking on it lightly "Mmm tell me sweet things"

"You are so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I know" he whispered softly.

"Mmm more"

"I love you more than anyone" 

"Tell me I'm your good girl"

"You are my good girl" he tells her.

"Ooh say it like you mean it daddy" she whines and takes his hand making him slap the side of her ass.

"Your my good girl" he said with more confidence in his voice.

"Let lose Dennis, don't hold back, I love my naughty daddy" she kisses him.

Dennis kissed her wildly again rubbing his tongue along hers as his hands gripped her skirt, tearing it off quickly.

Her body jumps as he rips the fabric "I need you!" she moans.

\---

Meanwhile across town at the high school Young Elizabeth is running track and ends up in a little tiff with one of the other girls, that ends up getting physical, they start pulling at each other's hair, Elizabeth wins but she also got the side of her lip split a little and got a hard punch right to the side of her breast by the other girl along with other little scrapes etc from rolling around on the ground. They are broken up finally by Principle Maxwell right away.

"Honestly Elizabeth I don't understand why you want to get into fights and ruin that pretty face of yours" he said once they were in his office.

"She started it calling me a bitch, just because I called her out on how she jumps the higher bar when she knows she can't do it" she chuckles and then hisses a little from the pain, holding her breast where it was hit.

He grabs a first aid kit and starts cleaning up the cuts and scrapes on her face. He breathed out hard looking at her longingly "Such beauty shouldn't be covered in nasty bruises and cuts now should it?" He said huskily his voice full of desire.

"You old flirt.. damn this hurts, I swear as soon as the pain set in right after she punched me I almost threw up" she tries to take a deep breath but groans.

"Let me see the bruises on your chest beautiful" 

She undoes her shirt, the side of her breast is purple and red and very wide across it, she tries to lift her arm more "Gahh" she shutters, closing her eyes.

"Shh its okay I'll take it off for you" he said undoing her bra and taking it off slowly, "that's a nasty bruise right there baby" he whispered kissing it gently.

"Ow fuck.." she finches.

"Hush now its okay" he whispered kissing her softly looking into her eyes "Is there anything I can do to help you my sweet Elizabeth" he asked.

"David please don't talk to me like that..." she looks away and takes out her phone from her bag "I better call for my ride"

"I'm sorry baby" he sighed leaning towards her to kiss her cheek "I just want to take care of you" he told her truthfully resting his hand on her uninjured breast.

She takes a deep breath and begins texting Dennis for a ride.

David watches her intently "Why don't you want to do this anymore?" he asked her.

"David..I" she stops and buttons up her shirt quickly and puts her bra into her bag "I told you I have someone in my life now, it wouldn't be right of me"

"But we're so good together, you can't deny that" 

"Don't tempt me..I just want to be good so badly" she cups his cheek briefly and grabs her bag "I got to go now"

David kissed her again deeply taking his time about pulling away.

She turns and walks out, when she gets outside Dennis is waiting for her standing by the car in the parking lot.

"Your hurt what happened?"

She wraps her arms up around his neck and kisses him deeply and very passionately.

Dennis kissed her back with a surprised moan "Well that was unexpected" he responded with a small smile.

She looks up at him smirking but she then groans.

"What happened?" he asked again protectively.

"Just got in a fight with that girl on my track team..she punched me pretty hard in the side of my breast"

"Is it tender...do you need anything for it?" he asked her a concerned look on his face.

"I do need to get some ice on it, it's purple and red already"

"Okay I think there's ice at home...I'll get you there as soon as I can" he said in an almost panicky tone.

"Shh it's okay it just stings some..I've taken worse baby" she kisses him again.

"I, I just don't like seeing you hurt" he told her with sad eyes.

"Just take me back to the hideout please" 

"Okay" he said softly kissing her again before driving her back.

"Baby did I interrupt your time with Molly?"

"No, no its fine...I wasn't good enough this time anyway" he sighed as he parked up.

"You are always good enough" she coos in his ear.

"I let my feelings get in the way...the principal made me feel...incompetent I guess" he sighed. 

"Don't worry he's not really into Molly.."

"You sure because the way he was acting made me think he was...I just don't wanna lose her especially now I gave her the ring" 

"He was just playing with you mostly, that's his way..and he knows that I'm with you now and that brothers him" she sighs.

"Out of all the girls in the school why is he going after mine?" he sighed in frustration.

"Molly's a pawn it's just him toying with you, he doesn't mean it like he does with me..I had to tell him off before I left"

Dennis smirked at that "I would have loved to have seen that" 

"Would you, would you really want to see him examining my bruises and then kissing my breast and then kissing my lips a few times, hm would you, would you have come in and taken me out right away or would have you stayed and done that with him to me?" she breathes.

"I want you to myself baby you know that" he whispered staring at her softly.

"It was so, so hard not to give in"

Dennis held her carefully "I love you no matter what" he assured her.

"One of the things I love about you is that you have the constant struggle with your urges just like me..so much understanding between us both"

"Mmm we're kindred spirits I guess you could say" he said as he helped her out of the car and into the house.

"Mhm Need a ice pack quick" she walks over to the bed and lays down and unbuttons her shirt.

Dennis grabbed one from the freezer and walked over to her and placed it gently on her breast.

She winces at the strong sting but takes a deep breath letting it out slowly, she then takes his hand and lays it gently on her other breast "Mmm my Dennis"

"I'm sorry this happened to you baby" he said sadly.

"Why don't you kiss it?"

Dennis kissed it softly "I don't want to hurt you too" he sighed softly.

"Mmm that feels nice" she moans.

He kissed all over her body until he got to her lips, he stared down at her intently "I love you"

"I love you too"

"You should get some rest I'll make you something to eat" 

"Babe I'm Not dying you know.." she chuckles "I'm already starting to heal and the ice is helping"

"You need to rest" he said softly "They heal better when you are resting" 

She pouts and huffs "Alright..if you must. I'll rest for awhile"

He kissed her again and got up to make her something to eat. An hour later he came back with a bowl of homemade soup "Here eat this baby it will make you feel better" he instructed her softly.

"Aww hun You didn't need to make me something homemade, I could of ate a hotdog" she jokes with a chuckle.

"Only the best for you baby" he whispered.

She takes his hand in hers "I'm a bit nervous about going back to school"

"Did you want me to do something about them?" He asked her.

"Well I already know about what I want the Beast to do to that girl" she chuckles and sighs "There's something else too"

"What?"

"I'm craving it.." she whispers and nips on his earlobe and kisses his neck.

He shivered as arousal rushed to his groin "Okay" he said softly. She takes his hand and lays it on her inner thigh and she continues to kiss his neck.

He moaned softly lifting his hand higher up her leg. He removed her clothing and started rubbing her clit.

She opens her legs more for him and it doesn't take long for her pussy to get very slick with her sweet juices. "Oh my darling..."

He slipped his fingers inside her pussy deeply and started to pump them in and out.

Her hand grips onto his arm trying to pull at it to make him stop "Pleasse..Ooh" she moans deeply.

Dennis looked at her softly "You okay" he asked.

"Yes..keep going no matter what I say"

He kissed her deeply slipping another finger into her and pumping them at a good pace. She moans in his ear and claws at his upper thigh. He rested his head on hers as he continued his cock was hard and erect "Please touch me to" he whispered in an almost begging tone.

She unzips him and pulls him out, gliding her hand up and down his shaft "Harder baby.."

He did as she asked moaning softly in her ear as she touched him.

"Uuh fuck.." she gets flustered and gets him to stop, but then she gets on his lap and slides down on his throbbing member "Bounce me" she begs him.

He grabs her hips and moves her up and down onto his cock groaning loudly.

Her hands go to his shoulders to help him, her breasts bounce as she moves making her chuckle and moan "Dennis.. oh mmm"

He moaned again making her move faster.

"Ooh fuc...uuh!" she cries out, holding onto him. Dennis groaned as he came inside her.

She climaxes right along with him, jerking her hips forwards as she rides out the after waves.

Dennis leaned his head back on the sofa panting heavily, still gripping her hips tightly.

"Funny how you cut me short of our fun but went and finished it with her" Molly pouts and stomps her foot in the doorway.

Dennis looked over at her "Come here baby" he gestures to her.

She sticks out her tongue at him "No"

Dennis moaned desperately "Please baby" he begged her desperately.

"But you hurt my feelings" she pouts and looks away.

Dennis looks at her softly "Please" he whispered.

"Do you want to be alone with her babe?" Elizabeth asks. Dennis nodded slowly still staring at Molly.

Elizabeth leaves the room and Molly finally comes over to him.

Dennis picks her up and holds her close to him kissing her wherever he could.

She starts to cry laying her head on his shoulder "Don't you love me anymore?"

"I will always love you baby" he assured her kissing her deeply "I wouldn't have given you the ring if I didn't" he told her.

Between kissing him she whispers "Mm I'd do anything for you my Dennis bear"

"And I'd do anything for you baby" he told her nestling his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sometimes it just seems like you hold yourself back around me and it makes me feel like I'm not good enough" she pouts.

"No, its not that...I just don't want to hurt you and show you what a monster I am and scare you away" he sighed "I just want to show you I can be normal" 

"But your not a monster to me, you are my perfect daddy Dennis.." she coos in his ear.

He shivered at her words kissing her neck "I don't want to hurt you" 

"But I want to really hear you and feel you, I love you.."

Dennis moaned at her words feeling tempted "Okay but your gonna have to say stop if I go too far" he told her.

"Mhm I will"

Dennis grabbed her then pulling her toward him tearing her clothes off and tossing them to the side before climbing on top of her. She's breathing hard looking up at him "Let me hear you too"

He leaned down sinking into her pussy moaning softly in her ear.

"What am I to you?"

He went faster biting down on her neck.

"Dennis.. that's not..what I wanted..uuh" she whines. He groaned again completely ignoring what she said.

"Please..." she begs.

Dennis pinned her going harder than she was used to.

"Dennis!" she cries.

He carries on now, seeming more like an animal than a man. She suddenly slaps his cheek, with a look in her eyes that said she didn't want to do that.

He yelped in pain as she slapped him staring down at her.

"I tried to say something and you were kind of out of it"

"I lost control didn't I?" He whispered looking down in shame.

"It's my fault.. I should have just told you what I really wanted"

"I knew I shouldn't have done that, I'm such a stupid, sex addicted idiot" he chastised himself.

"Oh my sweet Dennis bear, your not stupid and by the way I got issues too and that's why we mesh well together, same goes with Elizabeth" she gives him sweet kisses on his face.

"I could have hurt you...I hate who I am, I wish I could be normal for you" 

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know what normal is..no more then you do" she gently rubs her hands on the back of his head and neck.

"Not looking at a girl the way I do, wanting to have sex with you so much that I would hurt you in the process if it meant getting what I want" he cried softly.

"I think you've been told that your bad for so long that you began to believe it, I don't think your near as bad as you think"

"I am bad...if everyone says so it must be true"

"I'm not saying so.. am I?" she pouts.

"Because you haven't seen me at my worse yet" 

"You don't have a worst and you've never gotten that far. You put yourself down way to often and let others tell you who you are, when really they are the ones that are wrong"

"You think so" he said hesitantly.

"Mhm yes daddy" she kisses him softly.

He kissed her back "I love you...I just don't know if I believe it.

"Believe it..mmm" she nuzzles his face. He sighed softly leaning into her.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	32. Barry's Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry/Dennis X My Oc Molly. (Takes place in the very early days of my Split/Glass AU)

Barry woke up in the light next to Elizabeth, he yawned and stretched as he headed off to the bathroom. 

When he enters the bathroom Molly had just taken her pjs off and was bent over naked in front of him, showing her backside, she appears to be slipping off her socks.

Barry jumps back a little embarrassed "Sorry Molly...I didn't mean to barge in on you like this" he apologized. She jumps as he talks but recovers quickly "Oh hey Barry..it's okay I was just gonna get cleaned up. Is that what your here for?"

"I actually I needed to use the toilet, but I can come back later" 

"Oh well go right ahead and if you need to take your shower do that to okay" she smiles and turns the shower on for him and leaves the bathroom.

Barry smiled as he went inside going to the toilet and deciding in the end to have a shower.

A little while later she comes back in and steps in the shower behind him "Hi Barry" she smiles brightly. He jumps a little but smiles back when he realizes its her "Hey" he said back.

"I thought we could both save some time and maybe you could wash my hair and I'll wash your back?"

"Okay" he said happily grabbing the bottles of shampoo and conditioner and getting a big handful to rub on her hair.

She giggles and turns around so her back is facing his front and he washes her hair.

"Okay lean your head back babygirl so I can wash it off" 

She hums cheerfully as his fingers run through her hair helping to get the shampoo out of her lovely blonde curled hair. "Barry that feels wonderful.."

He looked at her happily "Well I don't try to be awesome it just comes naturally"

Molly laughs and closes her eyes, enjoying the head massage, she gets so relaxed by it her body ends up leaning against his front, making her ass rub up on his cock "This is so relaxing..mmm" she lets out a little satisfied moan. 

He hummed kissing her cheek softly.

Her skin was so slick and so very soft, Molly loved being cared for like this and loved the gentle touches and caresses. "Soo nice" her eyes flutter. He moaned softly kissing her again. She suddenly turns around slowly facing him, she looks up at him with dazed eyes.

He stares back at her "Your so beautiful" he whispered.

"Really?"

"Yep" he nodded. She smiles warmly at him and hugs him, pressing her slick body against his. He breathed out deeply as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"There's so many things I want right now, I'm embarrassed though.." 

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause sometimes I feel like an outcast when I want things I'm aching for" she admits, putting her head down.

Barry lifted her head up to look at him "You don't have to hide who you are from me" he told her kindly.

"You sure, I don't want to freak you out or something"

"Honey look at me, I'm a guy stuck in another guys body...there ain't nothing weirder than that" he smirked.

"I find that more normal then me" she half laughs.

"If it was a competition I would win" he laughed. She bites her bottom lip hard. He kissed her cheek lightly. She tilts her head up more against his lips with a long sigh. Barry moaned softly as he ran his lips across her cheek to her lips. 

"I think..we should get out of the shower now.." she licks her lips nervously.

"Okay" he breathed.

They both get out, getting dried off as Molly went down the hallway with Barry trailing behind her, her cute well rounded ass is showing, then she walks into her bedroom getting into her dresser drawer.

Barry grabbed some fresh clothes that were all hung up and clean in his room.

She came in his room naked still with him with her clothes and lays them on the bed and grabs her lotion, she put her foot up on the bed and starts rubbing the lotion onto her legs and thighs, while she hums a little tune to herself.

Barry keeps staring at her "So beautiful" he whispered softly behind her touching her back softly.

She smirks and tests the waters a little bit of how far could she get, she hands him the lotion bottle "Will you put some on my back please?"

"Sure" he sighed rubbing it on her back taking his time so he could still touch her.

"Mmm that feels nice, you seem to be good with your hands" she chuckles.

He smirked at her "Never had any complaints" he told her.

"Your hands seem to be just a bit softer and less calloused as Dennis's"

"I don't do the hardcore maintenance and cleaning that he does" 

"What do you do besides art I mean?" she asks sitting on the end of the bed, leaning back a little on her forearms.

"I used to make clothes" 

"Ooh nice..maybe we could go shopping tomorrow if you want too?" she leans a little farther back on her elbows, making her small but perky breasts push out more.

"Yeah sure" he moaned softly as he stared at them, Dennis was watching this play out and wasn't liking what he saw.

She bites at the end of her finger, smiling all cute like and giggles softly, she even bends one her knees up, giving him a little view of her sweet pussy "What else can you do with those talented fingers, can I feel them on my lips?"

"Uhh I dunno if this would be a good idea...Dennis is watching I think" he told her.

"Oh how fun" she claps her hands together with a big smile "I'm never naughty like this, but I want to play so badly"

Barry moaned again knowing how upset Dennis would be if he did this.

"Lizzy told me some wild things about how good you are at" she chuckles "at oral sex, she said you really paid good attention to the most sensitive areas and made her core feel like it was on fire" 

"I..she did" 

"Mhm..tell you the truth, her just telling me about it made me so wet. That's really naughty isn't it?"

"I guess, what about Dennis though doesn't he... satisfy you?" 

"Yes..but at times, he kind of backs away and doesn't want to play like I want, I'm his babygirl and I want him to say and do certain things. I don't know if maybe he doesn't know how or he maybe just likes to get straight to the point roughly"

"He likes being in control of things since mother did things to him, he's never been the soft lover type"

"Do you know what I mean though?" she asks.

"I do but...Dennis is complicated he wants a relationship with you but he doesn't feel worthy of you, every other girl he's been with in the past hasn't treated him nice so I guess he's still scared from that"

"But aren't I everything he ever wanted in a girl, everything he ever desired and maybe more?" she asks getting close to his face until she rubbing her cheek against his, nuzzling it sweetly.

"You are but he's scared it's just an act and that he's gonna be left alone again...he's very insecure" he told her.

"How much more does he want before he doesn't feel that way, I mean gosh I gave him my virginity" she bites her lip.

"I don't know Molly...I think he still feels like the nervous, scared young boy inside despite the cold front he puts on...he's never had an opportunity to love someone who loves him back" 

"Do you understand the kind of things I desire, Barry"

"I do but don't you think Dennis should be doing this" 

"Maybe we can show him what I mean..what I need to hear and experience" she ran her tongue over his bottom lip "Please Barry"

Barry thought it through "Why don't you just talk to him baby girl" 

She whines "But..but he never does it right..at least talk to me like I want"

Barry sighed "Okay baby girl" he whispered softly.

She climbs up and gets in his lap, nuzzling his face and neck.

"Your so sweet and beautiful, we're so lucky to have you baby girl" he told her softly kissing her.

"Mmm I'm lucky to have you too"

"We love you more than anything" 

"Really talk to me like my daddy D should, I've been a naughty girl" she licks his neck.

"Ohh have you...guess I'm gonna have to punish you then" he told her before slapping her ass.

"Ooh no please don't" she begs.

He smacked her again "Naughty girl" he moaned.

"Mmhmm" she whines and gets in a better position over his lap, with her ass more in the air.

He smacked it over and over until his hand started stinging.

"I'm being so naughty and now I'm so wet.." she breathes, biting her lip.

Barry kisses her deeply. She kisses him back, moaning into his mouth softly "I need more..make me feel good"

Barry pushes her onto the bed and starts to thrust into her.

"Uhh!" she lets out a surprised moan.

"Does the naughty girl like that?" he asked going faster.

"Mhm.. is he watching me?"

"Yeah he is" he breathed.

"Ooh daddy..you like watching me? I'm being so ooh" she moans getting flushed all over "Am I your little bad girl?" she opens her legs more so she can feel every inch of his cock inside her "Uuh uuh"

"Yes you are" Dennis whispered hitting her spot.

"Ooh daddy I love you! Ooh my mmm" she pants and moans louder.

He groaned louder feeling his climax getting close. She leans up and kisses him deeply, her tongue dancing with his. Her climax comes suddenly and she moans into his mouth, gripping onto his strong shoulders as she rides it out. He came with a moan after her kissing her softly.

She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, letting out a content sigh.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"You are my everything Dennis bear and one day I want to be married to you and be yours forever"

Dennis shivered at what she said "You do?" 

"Oh yes, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the man of my dreams that I would want to spend the rest of my life with"

"I didn't mean to disappoint you, I've never had someone love me the way you do" he sighed.

"I forgive you and I'm not the only girl here that loves you" she giggles.

He smiled at her "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too"

He kissed her deeply feeling happy he had found someone who loved him. She falls asleep in his arms, feeling warm and safe in her lovers arms.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story's in Only the sexy vol 4 also)


	33. Childhood Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb/Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( Kevin's mother died and now he's back home to get what items he wants from the house and he has to face some bad memories )(Some mommy kink in this lol )

Kevin's mother had just passed away, which had meant that Dennis had to go to his old childhood home to get some old items from there, he had taken Elizabeth with him for support as he walked up to the threshold.

She holds his hand for reinsurance.

He took a deep breath as he unlocked the door and went inside with her "Everything we need to get is on the list" he told her.

"Alright babe" she gives him a kiss "Lets get started then"

They split up to get the items, Dennis went upstairs and saw his old room, unchanged since he left. He walked inside tentatively looking around, his old bed was still there all made up, his old teddy bear sat on the pillow "Teddy" he said rather childishly as he walked over and picked up his childhood friend to hug him "I missed you" he murmured to him. He looked around the room but there was nothing else left to see, he clutched teddy in his hand as he used to as he approached his mothers room.

Elizabeth's already in there going through her drawers "Hey I found some jewelry" 

Dennis walked inside an immediately stumbled across the belt that was used to cut his back open hanging up in the closet, it still had a little red on it from the last time he was hit by it, he gasped when he saw it, pulling it out of the closet. The memories came flooding back. **"Why have you left all your toys all over the place you disgusting boy?" his mother yelled. "No, no mommy I'm sorry"** his younger self screamed before he shook his head trying to drown out the memories.

Elizabeth knows what it is and grabs it from him and puts it in her bag "That's one thing that needs to be burned"

Dennis breathed out shakily as he turned to face the rest of the room, to other people it would have been a nice room, the red on the walls made it look warm an cosy as did the huge double bed in the middle of the room, but to Dennis this room wasn't a bedroom it was a torture chamber specifically designed for him. "I hate this room" he whispered softly before opening a drawer on her bedside table.

"Oh Dennis..."

Dennis looked over to see why she had called him. She holds up a key she had found "Do you know what this is?"

He shrugged his shoulders not saying anything.

"This is a safety deposit box key hun, do you know what that means? "

"What?" he asked.

"She has a box that holds something valuable, it could be money or jewelry..hun we could claim it" she says excited.

"Oh...I guess we could" he said nervously.

"It will be okay baby I promise you and who knows maybe she had nice amount saved into it" she drapes her arms over his shoulders, giving him kisses.

"Maybe" he whispered looking around "Where do you think it is?" he asked.

"It's at the bank hun"

"Oh okay" 

She hugs him closer, kissing him deeply with a moan "Mm love you"

"Love you too" he whispered "We should get the other things on the list" 

"What's the rush, hm?" she unzips his pants and takes his cock out, she then grabs at his shoulders and brings him down on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist on the bed "I need you always"

"Lizzy" he gasped feeling nervous about doing anything in the room where he used to be punished.

"Take me right here, make a big mess in the bed with me and get back at her, sweet revenge in her own bed.." she kisses him again.

"I can't..." he whispered trembling a little bit.

She pushes her hips forward getting him to slide into her half way "Mmm please baby?"

He moaned, his hips bucking as he tried to forget the horrors that had happened here on the bed in this room, the thought of him being tied down came into his head however as his mother loomed over him like a beast herself. **"You're a disgusting worthless creature Kevin Crumb, looking at all those girls, you belong to me and only me"** she growled as she pounded onto him **"Just like your father weak, pathetic now give me what I want"** she snarled biting his neck as she continued riding him.

"You are in control my darling" Elizabeth nuzzles his face, kissing him deeply.

He move his hips slowly trying to ignore the memory, staring into Elizabeth's warm, gentle eyes.

"Ooh I love you.." she mewls underneath him.

"Liz" he moaned shakily starting to feel slightly overwhelmed as his eyes started to glaze over as the memories tried to take over.

"Stay with me Dennis.. be with me my love" she leans her forehead against his. Dennis whined quietly as he tried to stay with her.

"You have full control babe, it's all for you" she reassures him.

He kissed her softly feeling better as she spoke "My head feels like it's gonna explode" he whispered.

"Oh I hope not so soon" she jokes. He smiled at her, moving his hips again with a moan.

She kisses him passionately but slowly making it last "I'm so in love with you"

"I'm in love with you too" he murmured feeling close to his climax, he held her hand tightly to ground her.

"Ooh my...mmm" she gasps as she hits hers.

He groaned as he came, collapsing onto her gently "I love you" he whispered again resting his head on hers. "Mmm I love you too" she smiles and gets an idea, she gets out from under him and makes her way down to his waist and licks and sucks gently on his still sensitive cock.

"Uhh Liz" he moaned his breath hitched. Her tongue swirls around the head "Cleaning it for you baby"

He moaned again lying down on the bed.

"Do you want me to stop or keep going baby?" she asks looking up at him.

"Keep going" he groaned as his head hit the pillow and his hands instinctively went above his head, like he was being tied up to the bed.

"I don't want to scare you off babe"

"You won't...promise" 

She smiles warmly and goes back down on him, she begins to go a little faster, using her tongue in a way that she knew he loved "Mmm"

Dennis groaned grabbing onto the headboard as his eyes closed tightly.

"My sweet, sweet Dennis...mmm" she licks his shaft up and down and goes back to her nice pace, she really knew how to treat him with tender loving care.

"Uhh, fuck I'm gonna uhhh" he gasped as he came sinking further into the bed sheets, he suddenly smells a bit of his mothers perfume "Momma" he trembled again.

Elizabeth didn't hear him but licks him clean and then crawls back on top of him, looking down at him, her hands caressing his face gently "Did you like that darling?"

He nodded breathing heavily his eyes closed.

"Look at me"

He opened his eyes warily.

"Hello sweetheart" she kisses his face all over. He closed his eyes enjoying her kisses "I smelled her perfume" he told her softly.

"Well it is her bedroom, but she's gone for good. Nothing to worry about love"

"I like your perfume better" he said softly.

"Thank you but it's not Perfume, it's the shampoo I use" she chuckles.

His hand comes up to touch her, tracing her features slowly. She leans her cheek into his palm, closing her eyes with a contented sigh.

He holds her close kissing her cheek softly "We should try to find the rest of the things on the list soon...I found teddy" he mumbled before falling asleep.

"Mm good" she giggles and gets up from the bed, she finds the other items and comes back to lay back down with him with her head on his chest, she falls into sleep with him.

\--

Dennis woke up with Teddy cuddled up next to him, he couldn't see Elizabeth anywhere. He lifted himself up so he was sitting up in the bed.

She comes back in the room with a few bags "Hey sleepy head"

He smiled at her warmly "Hey" he sighed grabbing teddy again.

"I got everything together from the list and some other things that we could sell if you want and later we could go to the bank to check the box"

"Okay" he nodded looking down at teddy with a smile "I know it sounds childish but I want to take him home with us" he told her.

"Oh sure hun" she smiles.

He grinned excitedly "You hear that teddy you get to come with us" he told his childhood friend "I'm gonna see if there's anything else in my room" 

"Alright love, want any help?"

"I should be okay, thanks Liz" he smiled before leaving to go to his room.

Elizabeth goes to room to room looking at stuff closer, she even kept herself busy sweeping up the floor in the kitchen while humming a little tune.

Dennis opened up his cupboard and took a look inside, there were some old drawings of Hedwig's, which he took with him, other bits and pieces from the others were also safely stowed away into a box. He eventually came to the last few things, a photo of his father holding baby Kevin caught his eye, he looked at it tearfully as he stared at his father. There was some writing on the back that read **"Our precious baby boy, I love you to the moon and back Kevin xxx"**

"Love you too Dadda" Dennis whispered.

Elizabeth can be heard from downstairs making some noise sweeping around the rooms, still humming.

He finished up his search and packed everything up, he stood up in a hurry and knocked a hanger off the side making him flinch away and stand still in shock.

"Dennis?" she shouts from downstairs.

He cried a little bit. She comes back upstairs to find him crying "Babe what happened, you alright?"

Dennis was staring at the hanger still in shock over what happened.

She takes the hanger from him and throws it into the closet. "Dennis Wendell Crumb" 

He starts to shake violently.

"Look at me" she says softly.

He stared at her softly looking so scared.

"Kevin is that you?"

He nodded slowly looking around before realizing where they were "Why, are we here?" He whispered in a panicked voice.

"We needed to get a few things from the house" she rubs his shoulder.

"But mother..." 

"She's gone now, I'm the only momma you truly need" she holds her arms out to him.

He fell into her arms shaking a lot. She holds him close, getting him to rest his head on her breasts so he can hear her heart beat "Shh no need to be scared anymore, I got you baby" she coos.

He listened to her heart beating the sound calming him down.

"Mmm my sweet Kevin, I love you" she says kissing his cheeks.

"Love you too" he whispered softly still looking at the hanger on the floor.

"Pay no attention to that my love, concentrate on me" she softly kisses him.

He moaned softly kissing her again. She kisses back and unbuttons her top, showing off her breasts to him "I'm here for you always"

Kevin smiled as he went to play with her breasts which he loved so much.

"Mm Kevin" she mewls, laying back across the bed. He squeezed them gently with a moan.

"Do whatever you want to do, I'm here for you and your every need"

Kevin was tentative as always with everything he did. Taking his time with everything from his kisses to his touches he was always gentle and slow, handling Elizabeth like she was a goddess. He was kissing her again softly before pulling away slowly "I, I never had a girlfriend in here with me before...I was always so scared to bring them here with mother, not that they were ever nice women...all of them used me or manipulated me to do bad things, you're the only one who loves us for us" he admitted to her nervously, looking down at her with emotional eyes.

"I'm honored to be that girl that doesn't do those things to you" she cups his face and kisses away his coming tears.

He smiled softly staring at her "I'm sorry for being such a mess...I don't know how you put up with me" he sighed.

"Baby I'm a mess too and I got cobweb and stuff on my dress from cleaning around" she giggles.

"Your still beautiful" he sighed looking around the room "I still can't believe I'm doing this here...she would have killed me if she saw this right now....she nearly did a lot of times when I would have an accident, I used to be so scared when I had a wet dream or something" he trembled at the memories.

"I would have never done that to you, I would have just scooped you up and held you, telling you it's alright, it's completely normal"

"Being in your arms is the only time I feel safe and grounded, I wish I'd had someone like you in my life earlier" 

"I do too sweetheart" she kisses softly.

He leaned into the kiss feeling a little overwhelmed "Can you make love to me...I want to watch you" he asked her shyly not sure if she'd want to take charge.

"Take off your clothes and lay on your side" she tells him as she gets undressed also.

He stripped down and layed down again on his side waiting for whatever happens next. She lays down on her side in front of him so he can be behind her in a spooning position, she lifts her leg up enough to let him slide into her, she then wraps his arm around her chest so he can play with her breasts while he pushed up into her more. 

He moaned softly nestling his face in her hair.

"Ooh Kevin.." she mewls softly.

"Momma" he whispered.

Her hand wanders down her stomach all the way to where his cock was going in and out of her pussy, enjoying how it felt, she begins to rub her clit as he moves on her "Mmmm" she bites her lip.

"I love you momma" he moaned again quietly.

"I love you too, soo so much"

He went a little faster.

She pushes her hips down against his thrusts "Ooh baby!" she moans louder.

Kevin breathed out shakily starting to shake a little bit "Momma I'm scared of making a mess"

"Don't be...baby, as long as your happy in the end, that's all I want..ooh"

Kevin groaned loudly as he came inside her, he started to cry a little as he did.

"Mmm it feels so good baby, no need to cry" she coos.

He kissed her neck softly "I'm sorry....its just being back here it's making me a bit nervous"

"Your aloud to do whatever you please, whenever you please" she reaches down and gets some of his seed on her fingers and brings them up to her mouth to suck on "Mmm you can make a mess like that anytime and I won't be mad"

He smiled at her longingly "I'd be lost without you" 

She turns over to face him "Same goes for you for me" she holds him.

He holds her tightly curling up to fall asleep "You gave me my only happy memory in this place" he told her.

"You gave me happy memories ever since I first met you" she kisses his forehead.

He snuggled up next to her before falling asleep I her warm embrace.

"My sweet Kevin" she whispers.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel)


	34. Kevin's Old Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb & My Oc Elizabeth & Oc Kids, ( past gf) (Kevin's past gf comes back into his life and he's been hiding the fact from his family for their safety)

Kevin and the others had been acting differently for a week now, Elizabeth had noticed but didn't know why. The reason was that Kevin's old girlfriend had come back and had been treating him badly again, making him do things he didn't want to do but threatening to hurt his family if he didn't.

Elizabeth sits by him on the couch and takes his hand in hers "Babe?"

He looked at her putting on a brave face for her "Yeah" he said softly.

"You okay?"

He nodded slowly kissing her softly. She hugs him and holds him close "I love you"

"I love you too so, so much" he whispered his voice cracked slightly as he said that. 

She sighs "Babe I know your hiding something, I know you to well not to know, so please just tell me"

"It's nothing..I just feel a little overwhelmed, the nightmares came back last night" he lied to her sadly.

"Aww baby I'm here for you, you know that"

"I know, I love you" he sighed nestling his head on to her shoulder "I have to go to work soon...they want me to do the overnight shift" 

"Oh okay...I was hoping you be here tonight but if you have to I understand" she tells him.

"I want to but Paul is sick and no one else can work it...I'm sorry Liz" he whispered staring at her fearfully like he'd done something wrong, he hadn't looked at her like that in years.

"Whenever your ready to tell me the truth I'm here for you darling" she kisses his head and leaves the room, not wanting to push him to hard that he might not want to tell her ever.

Kevin looked down guiltily before his phone buzzed, he opened the message and it was her to his dismay **"Meet me at my place, you dirty little man"** she ordered him making him shiver **"I'm on my way"** he replied solemnly getting up to get ready.

When he gets there to her apartment she pulls him in the door forcefully "Why are you late?" she asks pointing the finger at him.

Kevin yelps as his back hits the door "I got stuck in traffic" he murmured.

"Always excuses..you little snot"

"I'm sorry Katy" he whispered.

"Take your shoes off before you mess up my clean floor" she huffs and walks back into the kitchen.

He takes them off hurriedly gulping nervously.

She comes back in the room and sits on the couch and picks up her cup, sipping her tea "Rub my feet"

He sighed softly, kneeling down on the floor as he started massaging her feet.

She continues to sip her tea and reads a magazine "You can kiss my foot as a way to tell me your sorry for being late"

He whined a little as he leaned over to kiss her foot.

"Oh stop whining you big baby" she crosses her arms over her chest, making a frustrated huff.

"I'm sorry" he whispered staring down at the floor.

"You have no back bone what so ever" she rolls her eyes.

He bowed his head trying not to tear up.

"Now make yourself useful and do the laundry" 

He started placing her clothes in the washing machine carefully, trying to ignore the impending panic attack that was threatening to take over.

His phone goes off with a new Message **' Hey babe, just wondering when your coming home, I'm making your fave tonight for dinner ;) love u -E'**

**'I don't know yet...I'll let you know'** he messaged back hurriedly too scared to tell her what was really going on. 

She messages back **'Where are you?'**

**'I told you...I'm At work'**

**'Tell me please..'** she texts back.

He sighed sadly before he could reply Katy walked back into the room making him jump.

"Who are you talking to?" Katy asks with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh...I was..no one" 

"Your lying to me.. you better tell me or I'll punish you good"

"Just work" he panicked as he started to shake.

She picks up a long wooden spoon "Turn around"

He turned around with a small cry "Please don't hurt me" he begged.

Katy takes the spoon and glides it gently across his ass.

He flinched away a little when he felt the spoon.

"Aww what's wrong, do you think I'm going to do this?" she swats him hard.

He screamed in shock as his ass started to sting.

"Oh you big baby, take it like a man" she chuckles and swats him again and again.

"Argh, please stop" he cried out starting to feel trapped.

"Stop crying you little weakling!" she yells at him. He swallowed back his tears trying to be brave but the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Suddenly there's a strange thump and something broken crashing to the floor and Katy just falls to the floor, Elizabeth is standing there with half of a heavy broken vase.

Kevin looked up to see her standing over him and relief filled his chest as he looked at his wife in awe."Elizabeth" he whispered softly still trembling from his punishment.

"Why didn't you just tell me babe? I would have taken care of her"

"She said she was gonna hurt you if I told you...I didn't want her to hurt you" he whispered.

"Oh baby I wouldn't have let her and besides nothing can hurt me remember" Elizabeth winks at him and takes his hand in hers. He leaned into her as he got up off the floor.

"Want to help me load her up into the trunk of the car?"

"Okay" he whispered helping to pick her up and walking towards the car with her.

She opens the trunk and they roll Katy's body into it, covering her with a sheet. "Alright lets go home darling" she closes it. "Take your car and follow me home okay"

He nodded slowly walking towards his car.

They head home and get in the door, she leads him upstairs into the bedroom "Take your pants off baby and I'll get a warm washcloth to soothe your pain" she smiles and gets the washcloth getting it nice and warm.

He takes his pants off slowly and folds them up, placing them on the worktop "Liz...don't get upset about what you're gonna see" he whispered unbuttoning his shirt as well. His body was red with cuts and some of his old scars had been opened back up again, there were bruises scattered across his body as well.

Hearing him she sighs and grabs the first aid kit also and comes out of the bathroom "Underwear too babe"

He took them off and leaned heavily on the wall with his head down.

"Lay on the bed sweetheart"

He walked over to it and collapsed onto the crisp, warm sheets with a groan.

"Turn over on your stomach and I'll mend the wounds on your back"

He moaned in protest as he turned around so she could see his back "I'm sorry" he murmured to her feeling ashamed. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for" she lays the very warm washcloth across his ass to help with the slight swelling and then she tends to his other wounds, humming a tune as she does it.

He closed his eyes, breathing softly as he listened to her tune. His body flinched a few times since it was still sore from Katy's punishments.

She sees him flinch so she leans down and kisses his back all over "How's that feel?"

He hummed softly "Better" he whispered his body relaxed more then.

She kisses the back and sides of his neck "Mm I love you"

"I love you too" he told her softly "I really am sorry for not telling you...I didn't want her to hurt you or the kids, I couldn't bare it if something happened to you or Bella. Maggie or the babies" 

"Just trust me and everything will be taken care of"

He looked up at her softly.

"Turn over now so I can get your front"

He rolled over carefully trying not to hurt himself further "I want to see the babies" he told her softly.

"In awhile after I'm finished cleaning your wounds baby" she mends up his chest.

He sighed softly "I love them, they make me feel happy" 

"I know you do and they love you too, just like I do" she leans in and gives him a soft kiss "My Kevin"

He kissed her back softly with a small smile on his face. "Now can I see them?" He asked her softly looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on, hm?" she chuckles and gets her clothing back on too. He smiled at her before putting his clothes back on carefully.

She goes and gets the kids bringing them in with her, twins she's holding in each arm and Bella and Maggie jumps on the bed and kiss his face and lil Kevin hugs him. He smiles hugging them all with a content sigh.

"You okay dadda?" Maggie asks in her cute little voice.

"I am now that I've seen my babies" he told her happily.

She hugs him tight with a sweet smile on her face.

He hugged her back kissing her head softly "I love you all so much" he said proudly.

"We love you too dadda" 

He looked around at all of them so glad he had this beautiful family. Hi kissed them all on their heads before resting on the bed.

Elizabeth gives him a kiss and mewls in his ear "I love you sweetheart always"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	35. A Little Office Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (Early days of their relationship ) Molly has a gift a Dennis )  
> (Shorty oneshot)

Molly's classes ended and she made a gift for Dennis, so she heads to his office and knocks on the door ***knocks***

"Come in" he shouts on the other side.

She gets a funny idea and deepens her voice as well as she can and shouts at the door "Crumb!" ***loud knocking***

Dennis jumped up from his desk wondering who was at the door.

Molly shouts it again "Crumb!"

He opened the door expecting to see his boss standing on the other side "Molly...what are you doing here?" He asked her softly. She giggles and acts all shy.

He looked around the corridor before letting her go inside, he was still really nervous about being caught with her in school so was still being extra cautious about it.

She walks over to his desk and jumps up to sit down on it with a big grin "You thought I was your boss" she giggles.

"Yeah I did...I'm glad it was you though" he said shyly, he was so cautious with everything he did with her, which made him more endearing.

"I have a gift for you Dennis Bear"

"Really, aww thank you baby" Dennis smiled.

She hands him a paper out of her book bag, it's a drawn picture of the two of them together "I've been taking up more drawing in art class and I made that for you"

"Oh wow it's beautiful Molly thank you" he said proudly leaning in to kiss her.

She kisses him back and gets all gitty, blushing "I'm not the best at it but I did try, I'll try harder next time for you"

"Its perfect baby" he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he nodded with a smile.

She pulls him in for a hug, laying her head on his strong chest "Mmm I hear your heart beat"

He sighed contentedly rubbing her back as he kissed her head "How does it sound?" he asked.

"Strong and the rhythm is soothing"

"Good" he said softly.

She looks up at him with her pretty crystal blue eyes with that dreamy look to them "Mm daddy.."

He kissed her softly, his hands reached down to her ass squeezing it gently. She giggles and scoots her ass closer to the edge of the desk, opening her legs so he can stand between them.

He groaned kissing her again. "I love you" she nuzzles his face softly.

"I love you too Molly" he whispered softly.

"Are you worried we're going to get caught?"

He nodded guiltily "I'm sorry I can't help feeling afraid of that" he said feeling embarrassed.

"I find it kind of exciting" she smirks, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't want to lose you because somebody sees us" 

"Lock the door" 

He nodded locking the door. She smiles and slips her panties down her legs, kicking them off and then leans back on her elbows "Aren't I worth it?"

He breathed heavily as he stared at her longingly. "Yes" he whispered as he fell to the floor and crawled over to her.

"That floor must be spotless for you to do that for little ole me" she chuckles.

He groaned kissing her legs softly. She sighs contently, closing her eyes, enjoying his sweet kisses "Dennis.."

He carried on kissing her getting closer to her warm, wet pussy, his prize. He stopped and stared at it longingly.

She shivered slightly from the cool air in the room hitting her skin, giving her small goosebumps, she then feels his hot breath on her pussy "Oh daddy.." she moans softly.

He kisses her pussy softly as he started to pant. Her body jerks when she feels his lips on her sensitive area.

He licks her softly finding her clit with a soft moan and focused his attention on that.

"Oh ooh oh" she moans softly.

He holds her down, his hands gripping her hips as he carried on lapping up her juices.

"Ooh Dennis!" she moans louder and grips on hard onto the side of the desk.

He carried on moaning softly as he started to go faster pleasuring her as much as he could.

Her climax comes suddenly, making her hips jump up against his strong hold on them "Mmm I love you"

He licked her clean "I love you too" he whispered kissing her leg again softly.

She sits up and hugs him "I want to stay with you forever"

"Really" he whispered staring at her.

"Yes daddy I do" she lays her head on his shoulder. He smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. She kisses it away, giving him a kiss "I love you"

**End.**

***Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13***

**(This story only in this novel )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	36. Molly's Descent into Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (early days )(Molly finds herself in Kevin's Mind due to her close connection to Dennis)
> 
> (Power of the mind and heart! :D )

Dennis finds himself in the room of chairs in Kevin's head. Everyone is very still and asleep in their seats when he looks over at his chair Molly's sitting in it with her head down.

He walked over to her and shook her shoulder gently "Molly what are you doing here?" He asked her confused.

When she wakes up and lifts her head to look at him she smiles, her hair's in pigtail's and she's wearing a short pink dress with bows on it with matching stockings "I've been waiting here for you"

"Why?" He asked her still looking confused as ever.

"You're so much taller then Kevin, in here anyways"

He looked at her still unsure of what's going on "I don't understand" he whispered.

"I've always seen the real you every time I would look into your eyes and now I'm actually here and.. and you look so handsome" she hugs him and now her head rests against right under his pecks and not above, making her look so small and fragile against his tall broad frame.

He held her to himself gently.

"Will you lift me up and kiss me?"

Dennis lifted her up with a small grunt before kissing her deeply, he felt her legs wrap around him as he held her close. He pulled away slightly "Do you like the way I look?" He asked her shyly.

"Yes very much so daddy.." she rubs her nose against his sweetly, making a satisfied sigh.

He rested his head on hers softly "Am I what you thought I would look like?" He wondered.

"Yes.. I used to have dreams of my one true love and it is you, so strong and handsome you are " she looks at him dreamy eyed.

"You think so?" He said quite shocked looking down at his own body.

"Mhm my perfect man, my protector, my love, my daddy.." she whispers in his ear.

He shivered at each word kissing her softly, suddenly he started feeling eyes watching him, like icy daggers stabbing him in the back. He turned around to see the others looking at him in disgust.

"Pay no attention, they are just jealous that you have someone that loves you like this and they don't"

He started trembling nervously as they started talking amongst themselves **"Look how young she is"**

**"He's fallen back into his old habits again"**

" **So much for being good"** they all remarked making Dennis look ashamed.

Molly gently turns his head with her fingers on his cheek so he's facing her again "You are my everything and that's all that matters"

"But...they're right, I'm not being good and I...." he sighed sounding so defeated.

"But you are good.. to me you're wonderful" she nuzzles his cheek.

He nodded getting closer to her.

"Everything that is me is for you my sweet Dennis bear" she purrs and licks his lips slowly.

Dennis moaned softly before feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and felt the place get really cold suddenly. **"Dennis Crumb so this is what you've been doing instead of getting me impures"** The Beast roared at him making him gasp in fear and kneel on the floor.

"I'm sorry Beast... I, I'll get you some soon I promise" he whispered in fear. **"That's not good enough"** Beast snarls grabbing him by the neck **"I've grown tired of your disloyalty Dennis, I don't know why we bother keeping you around anymore"** he growled at him making Dennis croak as his grip got tighter on his neck **"You need to be punished for your behavior, Dennis you are banished"** he shouts throwing him on the floor roughly.

"No please" Dennis cried before he felt the darkness swallow him up making him scream as he felt fear grip him in a cold embrace.

"Stop It, Leave him alone!" Molly rushes at the Beast and starts hitting at his big chest not even seeming to notice how tall and big he really was compared to her.

The Beast pushes her back **"He's made his choice and deserves to suffer the consequences"** he growled. Dennis's cries get louder "Please I'll be good...I promise" he yelled.

"Punish me instead" Molly breathes stepping in-between the two of them.

Beast grinned cruelly at her **"If that's what you wish"** he sneered. "Molly...noo" Dennis cried out trying to get to her but falling on the floor, his back was red with blood as she noticed the huge cuts on his body.

She goes over to Dennis and kisses his back, after she does, it heals up fast and the blood is gone "See all better for you" she smiles warmly at him, cupping his cheek.

"It won't stop...the pain, it hurts Molly, it hurts so much" he whimpered his eyes shut tight.

"Look at me"

He opens his eyes slowly to look at her.

"If anyone in this whole room and the world deserves happiness, it's you, you were the first, you were the one that came to protect Kevin and be his friend, you are the one that suffered for him, you are the strongest Dennis, they shouldn't be cruel or mean to you, they don't have a right to, they should be grateful for your service and loyalty and love you show them everyday since the moment you came to be. You deserve happiness" she kisses him "I love you"

He kissed her back shakily, resting his head on her lap "I love you too" 

"They expect you to be perfect all the time but they aren't perfect themselves and they know that. You and I we both have our things we deal with due to what happened to us but I think that's one thing we share and make us love each other more is this understanding, we are perfect for each other Dennis"

He holds onto her tightly "I don't want to lose you" he murmured.

"You never will"

He snuggled into her more trying to ignore the cuts coming back on his body.

"Don't worry they won't come back now, I healed you with my love for you"

"I need you to stay with me" he whispered.

"I will daddy I will" she says hugging him tight.

He sighed happily before feeling a burning feeling all over him. **"He's just the scared little boy he's always been"** The Beast sneered as Dennis yelped as his body changed, getting shorter and less muscular until he looked like his younger self. He was so pale and skinny with longer hair.

"And your just a fake!" she shouts at the Beast.

He growled **"I don't think anyone sees what you do, he's weak, spineless and perverted"** he yelled at her.

"Your the weak one..all you do is sit back and have him and who ever else go do the dirty work and while you sit on your ass and then eat all day like a fat housecat, your worthless, you don't do anything, your just a big user and a bully!" she yells back at him.

He just laughed at her **"You think you're words hurt me?, I'm not a sensitive little boy like him"**

"Can't you blame him, he grew up with a mother that hurt him all his life and when you say that..." she walks up to him and pokes at his chest with her finger "Your also calling Kevin weak and that makes you just like their mother"

**"I only speak the truth, and Dennis is and always will be that scared little boy who his mother preys on and women hate him, I am nothing like that"**

"Yes you are and your no better acting then my father that hurt me, you with your untrue words, Dennis is not weak for showing his feelings, if you don't show it sometimes then your just cold as stone, he's the strongest man I've ever known and guess what I'm a woman and I don't hate him...I love him" she wipes at the tears in her eyes.

"I, I didn't have the strength back then...I was underfed and I didn't have a lot of muscle to defend myself...I tried to fight back but she was to strong and I was always defeated, she was evil and I was too scared to call for help...I even got the scars on my wrists from when she bound me to the bed" Dennis whispered showing her his red, sore wrists, his young face had so many emotions that shouldn't be seen on a young boys face.

"For every bruise, scar, cut and all of thee above you should be awarded everyone's respect and gratitude for what you went through for your brother and best friend Kevin..That witch is dead and gone now, no need to feel sad for you Won and came out the Glorious victor, I'm proud of you as well as all of you should be, if it wasn't for Dennis being here you all wouldn't have lasted a single minute under the hands of that vile woman, he saved you all" she looks around the room at all of the alters, including Kevin.

They all looked down guiltily, "They hated me...because I'm a pervert" Dennis sobbed "I tried to date women our age...but they all used me too, they laughed at my body and took advantage of me when I used to get so many flashbacks"

"That's Not your fault and they should understand that too, I'm not perfect either, I got issues with certain things and I can't help being the way I am.., your Not a pervert nor that I'm all the names I've ever been called in my life by people that didn't understand me" she gets very teary eyed and sniffs. "I had nobody to turn to and tell me they loved me, my mother didn't want me and my father would only use me for his own sickness.."

He lifted his hand to touch her face with tender touches "I love you..." he whispered before looking around at the others self consciously.

She breaks down crying getting into his lap, holding onto him with her head on his shoulder, she almost seemed smaller then before "I love you too"

He held her tightly crying quietly into her shoulder.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, I need you..I want you always.."

"I won't I promise" he whispered nestling his head into her shoulder.

She kisses him over and over again making a "Mmm" every time she does "I love you so much daddy"

"I love you too" he mumbled kissing her back.

"Mmm mine" she mumbles between kisses.

"Your mine" he whispered more confidently kissing her back harder making her lean back a little.

"Yes I am...oh yes I am" she mewls.

He picked her up, carrying her to a private place only he knew about and laid her on the bed "I want to know how it feels to make love to you in this body, at this age" he told her softly.

"Mmm so do I" she purrs.

"I can feel normal like this" he whispered peeling off his shirt slowly, his scars were red and fresh almost like because he was his younger self the scars were still quite recent.

"My perfect man" she whispers,holding her arms out to him.

He fell into her arms kissing her passionately as he started lifting her shirt up.

She helps him out and slips off her bra, her skin looks divinely soft along with her pink nipples "Yours" she whispers.

He moaned kissing her body softly, his hands touched her breasts.

"Mm yes oh yes I'm yours forever.."

He kissed her body wherever he could, young lips meeting her skin with gentle passion. "I feel like I can do this without judgement....I wish I could stay in this body with you out there" he sighed looking at her deeply.

"I love you anyway I can have you my sweetie Dennis" she purrs. He moaned softly kissing her neck.

Her eyes flutter at his touches on her skin, she turns her head slightly exposing more of her neck to him.

He pulled off her clothes one by one, looking at her hungrily "So perfect" he sighed kissing her again unbuckling his belt. "So are you.." she cups his cheek.

"I might be smaller than what your used to" he told her shyly.

"I doubt it in that way anyway.." she smirks.

He smiled at her taking off his trousers and her panties.

"I love the feelings that go though me when you hover over my body with your big and tall frame, I feel small, protected and loved , I feel like you could crush me if you wanted to but you don't because I'm your baby girl, that excites me.." she breathes.

"I love seeing you moan and look so happy because of me" 

"I'm always happy when I'm with you" she kisses him softly.

He kisses her getting closer to her entrance, suddenly he's pulled away by someone he couldn't see, he tried to free himself but their grip got tighter **"You think you can just fuck young girls and get away with it, you bad boy?"** a shrill voice sounded behind him making him gasp in fear.

Molly grabs at his arm trying to pull him away from whoever was pulling at his other arm "Let him go!" she cries.

**"You selfish little boy, you don't deserve her or anyone, you should be alone where no one can be hurt by you"** they shouted at him making him whine.

Molly pulls on him long enough to get on the top part of the bed and wraps around him tightly "That person isn't even here Dennis Bear, they can't exist here, only us now" she kisses him passionately.

He kissed her back holding onto her desperately.

"Only you I love" she hums. He started kissing her everywhere feeling better every time his lips touched her body.

"I need you Dennis bear, please..please" she sweetly begs. He nodded slowly, looking at her as he slipped inside her.

"Dennis please don't be afraid to appear the age you are in here, I like you how you really look and I've always have, and to tell you the truth you being bigger then me turns me on more" she confesses.

"I want to be an acceptable age for once" he told her.

"You always have been for me..always, who cares what others think, they can go suck an egg, if I wanted to be with an 'Acceptable' age like everyone else wants I wouldn't have been with you, but I am here with you and I want you so badly, the Real you.."

"I don't feel safe here" he admitted "I want to be out there with you" 

"But then I don't see you the way you truly are and I want to spend time with you like this at least awhile longer"

"I don't want to get judged again" he says his voice cracked as he looked away fearfully.

"What's more important, them or me?" she pouts, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He looked back at her, his eyes held his deepest emotions. Molly could see the fear, pain, the anxiety of being hurt and judged again. But there was something else there now and it grew stronger the more he looked at her. "You are the most important person in my life...I don't want to let you down ever, I need you so much molly" he cried kissing her softly.

"Oh daddy I need you too, always" she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slowly started to change back to his old self as he thrusted into her deeply. "I'm afraid Molly" he admitted.

"Don't be..mmm" she takes his hand and sucks on his fingers, staring at him with that innocent look in her eyes that she knew drives him crazy.

"I love you" Dennis murmured kissed her softly.

"I loves you too Dennis Bear" she says in a cute babyish voice.

He moaned again as he went faster feeling his climax build.

"Ooh right there! ohh.." she moans louder.

"I can't hold on much longer" he groaned getting more frantic.

"Don't hold back Oohmmm!" she whines as hers hits her suddenly. He came with her kissing her softly.

"I'm yours always.." she breathes. He kissed her again hungrily.

"Yours" she repeats, turning her head, showing off her lovely neck. She closes her eyes and moans "Only for you daddy mmm"

He kissed her neck softly nipping the skin. Her eyes flutter at the sensation of his lips on her skin, her cheeks become rosy and her body tingles all over "Mm my daddy.."

Dennis stared at her softly "I love you" he whispered kissing her again.

\--

"And I love you too Dennis bear" she suddenly opens her eyes and she's laying on her bed not inside Kevin's head anymore, she goes to find Dennis laying on the couch and rubs his shoulder "Dennis?"

He moaned softly opening his eyes.

"You saw me in there with you didn't you?" she points to his head.

"Yeah" he whispered staring into her eyes.

"So I do have a gift..oh Dennis bear!" she says excitedly, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back looking confused "You think it's a gift?" He asked her softly.

"I have a confession.. ever since I was little I would have dreams of a tall, strong man that treated me right and loved me dearly, he would hold me and kiss me all the time, every time I'd close my eyes, but I couldn't see his face, did you ever have a dream like that, of a girl that was every thing you ever wanted, desired and do anything for?"

He nodded "All the time" 

"Think hard, do you remember what she looked like?"

He thought for a while before gasping "You...it was you" he exclaimed.

"Oh You are the man of my dreams and thoughts..no wonder I fell for you when I first laid eyes on you"

He held her tightly feeling tears fall down his face.

"I called out to you for so long.." she cries into the crook of his neck.

"I love you" Dennis whispered kissing her softly.

"I love you too..daddy"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	37. Past Angel From A Different Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb/Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth. (Elizabeth finds herself in Kevin's past and becomes his angel )

Little Kevin Wendell Crumb was hiding in his closet as his mother yelled at him for being useless and pathetic. He trembled hoping that she wouldn't find him "Kevin Wendell Crumb get out from there, I know you're in there" her voice sounded from just outside the closet making him crawl until his back hit the end of the closet. "I said get out from there you worthless little shit" she snarled slamming the doors open and grabbing him out into the open, ripping his shirt in the process. "You thought you could hide from me hmm, you're a pathetic excuse for a son you filthy animal" she yelled before hitting him with the belt making him scream as it tore open his flesh.

Someone suddenly strikes her hard in the back of the head with a vase that ends up shattering on the floor.

Kevin was still in shock to realize she had stopped and had his eyes closed firmly.

"Kevin.." a sweet soft toned voice says to him. He opened his eyes when he heard that voice.

It's a young woman with very dark hair that's soft down to her shoulders, wearing a light blue with daisy's house dress on that looked it was from the 50s, she had fair skin, red lips, and big blue eyes that were very kind looking as she stares down at him. "You are safe now"

"Wh...who are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm Elizabeth.. I'm your new momma" she holds her hand out to him.

He took it weakly gawking at her.

"I won't hurt you and I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again my sweetheart" she gets down on the floor to his level "Come to me, let me see you"

He walked over to her warily still not trusting her.

"May I touch your face?" she asks him first, not wanting to scare him.

He nodded slowly staring at her softly.

She gently takes her fingers and moves his hair out of his face and then cups his cheek "What a handsome boy you are" she smiles.

He looked surprised at the compliment, not used to getting them. 

"How old are you?"

"4" he told her softly.

"That's a wonderful age"

He smiled a little starting to like this lady. She takes his hands in hers holding them gently "Now, tell me about your friend, is he present too?"

"What friend...I have teddy" he told her pointing to the little teddy bear on the bed.

"I'm talking about Dennis, sweetheart"

He gasped "How do you know about...Your not gonna hurt me because of him are you?" He whined getting scared again.

"Not at all, in fact I'm happy you have a friend like him, he's watched over you for a good while hasn't he?"

He nodded looking down guiltily "I didn't mean to make him suffer too" he cried.

"Oh baby it's not your fault, but guess what you will never have to suffer nor him ever again, if you let me take you to your new home to stay with me, how's that sound?" 

"Okay" he nodded looking desperate to escape from this house.

She gets his teddy and then picks him up, carrying him downstairs and out the door to the car and they drive off. He looked out the window clutching teddy in his arms tightly as she drove him to safety.

She even had a booster seat in the back seat for him ready, she drives all the way to their new home and takes him inside, showing him around and to his new room, which had a nice bed for him that looked very soft and clean and there was books on a book self, a trainset on the floor in the corner and a big chest of brand new toys. The house was warm and cozy "Do you like it sweetheart?"

He nodded taking it all in "Thank you" he murmured hugging her gently but quickly not sure if she wanted to be hugged.

She giggles and hugs him back "Mm Such good hugs you give, I love that"

He smiled looking at her happily before yawning.

"Do you want to take a nap hun?" she goes over to the bed and turns it down for him.

"Mmhmm" he hummed rubbing his tired eyes and walking over to the bed.

She tucks him in under the warm blankets, setting Teddy beside him "How's it feel to be home?"

"Are you an angel?" He asked eyes full of wonder.

"I'm your angel yes"

"You saved me" he sighed before falling asleep.

"I saved both of you because I love you" she kisses his forehead.

Kevin was sleeping soundly until after a while he started to cry and shake a little "Momma" he whined holding his hand out for something to hold onto to.

Elizabeth hears him crying from her room and gets her robe on and rushes to his side "I'm here baby, I'm here shh" she shushes him. His little hand went to grab her robe gently as he leans towards her. 

She holds him close, humming softly to him, kissing his head.

He settled down again after a while his head resting on her chest as he slept.

She whispers in his ear "My heart beats for you both, I love you"

He smiled a little in his sleep when she said that and sighed contentedly in her arms.

"Dennis may I speak with you?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her sternly not sure what to make of her still. 

"Hello sweetheart"

"What do you want from us?" He asked her.

"Your trust and love" 

"I don't know how to...love someone" he whispered looking down guiltily.

"It might take time for you, but that's okay..I just want you both to be happy, comfortable and safe. I love you and I will take care of you always" she rubs his head.

He flinched away a little because of the bruise on his head "It hurts" he cried a little, surprising himself he never cried, he didn't have time to cry he was too busy looking after Kevin.

"I'll go get you some ice okay.." she smiles and goes to the kitchen getting some ice in a bag and wrapping it with a hand towel. She comes back upstairs and sits on the bed laying the icepack on his head "There, better sweetie?"

He nodded his eyes still glistening with tears as he nestled into her arms for comfort he never thought he'd ever get.

She gets a tissue out of her robe pocket and dries his eyes "My sweet darling" she coos.

"How you know about me" he asked her.

"Maybe I know you in another life and I wanted to come here and help you feel love you desperately need"

He looked at her confused by what she said but shrugged it off "If you say so" 

"I'll be your angel" she giggles.

He hugged her again "Love you" he murmured.

"I love you too sweetheart"

\--

They lived together for a short time but unfortunately Kevin's mother found them again and took him back home. It had been years now since their angel had saved them and although Dennis had given up hope she would ever come back for them Kevin still had hope that she would find them again. His mother hadn't forgiven him for running off at all and had made him suffer for it.

She had just bound him to the bed "Try running off now you filthy animal, I'll show you how badly I can treat you" she snarled at him getting off of his naked body after using him to pleasure herself and leaving him cold and abandoned on the hard, cold bed. Dennis shook and cried trying desperately to break the bonds that had him restrained to the bed 

As soon as Penelope drank her tea she felt something burning her throat making her choke as the poison started to affect her.

Elizabeth comes out from her hiding place and stands before his mother with a smirk on her face "Your lucky I killed you this way when you deserve much worse in pain"

She looked up at her not knowing who she was as she continued to choke.

"You made your own child suffer and now the angel of death has come for you" 

She fell on the floor as the poison started killing her.

"In hell my dear, you will suffer all the things you did to that child 100 times worse for all eternity" Elizabeth tells her. 

She gulped at her words as her breathing became slower and more raspy.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and grabs a kitchen knife, she kneels down and stabs his mother right in the heart. "Taking to long"

She cried out once before she died, bleeding out on the floor.

Elizabeth covers her with a quilt that was laying on the couch and then goes upstairs to Kevin's room finding him tied down, it's kind of dark in the room, she heads over to him untying him and whispers in his ear "Your angel is here"

He cried softly, turning away from her shivering because of the cold.

She gets a blanket and covers him then she takes her shoes off and get in the bed with him holding him close to keep him warm "I'm here now darling"

He sobbed as she held him "I didn't think I'd see you again" 

"I didn't either but now I'm here to stay and nothing will tear us apart ever again" she says kissing his face.

He whined sadly "She touched me" he told her.

"I'm sorry for that, she will never be able too again, she is gone forever"

He cuddled up to her warmth.

"My sweet darling.." she coos as she holds him, she rubs her hands up and down his back in soothing circles, she kisses his cheek and neck over and over again.

He sighed sadly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I lost hope that you would come back" he cried.

"I'm here now and that's all that matters" 

\---

Months went by for them living together in Elizabeth's warm and cozy home, they did things together to take care of the house and had movie nights, took walks and so many wonderful things, they were happy and Kevin was on his last year of high school and had turned 18. Elizabeth was starting to miss the husband side of him but knew it might not go well here in this world, he might reject her and run away, she didn't want that. She had to be strong for him and just show him unconditional love like a mother. It hurt yes not having him as her husband and she started to feel lonely at times, but she kept her word.

It was a raining night and all was still and quiet in the house, Elizabeth just got out of the shower and put on her silk robe, she put her foot up on her bed and starts rubbing lotion on her legs, humming softly, her outer hip and thigh on full display and part of her cleavage showing.

Kevin was in the shower after school and was humming a tune as he washed himself. He was trying to recover from what happened at school with the girl.

She comes in the bathroom and stands just outside the shower curtain "You alright?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, yes I'm okay" he whispered softly trying to sound brave.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked..I'll leave you be" she sighs and rushes out. He whined quietly when she left, he wanted to tell her but couldn't find the courage to.

A little later, she was making dinner in the kitchen, she felt bad about rushing away so fast but also because she didn't knock, what kind of mother does that, she thought to herself sadly, she sits at the table and puts her face in her hands sobbing quietly "I miss you..."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked walking in nervously and noticing her crying.

She quickly stands up, trying to wipe her tears away "No, no not at all sweetheart..Just letting out inner stress is all"

"Why are you stressed?" 

"Oh it's just built up over time, over this and that, nothing to be worried about" she lies and hates herself for it, she tends to the soup she made for dinner, stirring it.

Kevin places his hand on hers "I can do this...you should rest" he told her.

"Please.." she closes her eyes, the tears start to run down her cheeks.

"Lie down...you need to rest" he told her a bit sterner.

"Please don't fuss, I'll be alright.." she says laying a hand on his chest.

He looked at her unconvinced "When was the last time you had a rest, I haven't seen you take one for a while" 

"I need to keep my mind busy"

"Why?" He asked her confused.

"Because it keeps wondering off to thinking about...being with you" she admits and then regrets it.

"You mean?.." he gasped.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry.." she rushes out of the room. He stood there in shock as she disappeared.

\---

When it was around the time she went to bed she stood by her bed and slipped into her black nightie, letting her soft hair down, brushing it out. She felt so guilty for how she acted and what she had admitted to him.

Kevin walked upstairs to see if she was okay. Her back was turned from him when he entered her room, her nightie clung to her curves in all the right places, she had her hair to one side of neck showing off the other, she smelled sweet and lovely, a lovely vision of womanhood to be hold, she gets in bed.

Dennis stared at her softly before getting in the bed next to her.

"I'm so sorry..." she tears up looking up into his eyes.

"I forgive you" he whispered hugging her softly.

"Dennis..." she sighs, her hot breath hitting his neck.

He held her tightly rocking her gently "Your crying" he noticed.

When she move her head up from his shoulder to look at him, her lips briefly rub against his "My sweet Dennis..." she repeats.

"I'm sorry...I can't, it's not you it's just there was an accident at school today with a girl" he said guiltily.

"What happened?"

"She pretended to like Kevin and locked him in a room and touched him" 

"Touched him how?"

"She convinced him to take his clothes off and then took advantage of him" 

"Did you take over?"

"Yeah but I was too late" he sighed.

"Did he tell you how he felt when it happened?"

"Scared...he was reminded of the time mother did it to us" 

"Gosh I must seem like a monster to you then for what I said" she sighs sadly.

"No, you felt different...Maybe it's because we both know that you don't mean to hurt us" he told her.

"It's no excuse, I'm trying to be....good"

Dennis held her tightly rubbing her arm "You are good to me" he told her softly looking into her eyes deeply.

She starts to move some trying to get up and when she does the strap of her black nightie falls down her shoulder and shows her bare breast, she doesn't notice at first "I.."

Dennis reaches out to fix it but then stopped and stared at her breast.

"What is it?" she says softly.

"Just...they're so beautiful" he whispered.

"I miss you.." her bottom lip trembles slightly.

"Miss me?" He questioned.

"Yes my love, I miss you so much, being close to you in everyway I can, making love to you and you to me, our talks, I miss being your wife..." hot tears run down her cheeks, she closes her eyes knowing she just missed up.

Dennis suddenly kissed her softly.

"I'm so sorry I failed trying to be there for you in a motherly way" she breathes.

"You never did" he assured her kissing her again, he was surprised by how easy it was to kiss her and also how much he liked it.

She kisses him back, the kisses becoming more deep and passionate, a moan passes her lips "Dennis.."

One thing led to another and before they knew it they were both naked in bed together after making love, Dennis was panting heavily after what they had just done together as he lied next to her, his hands still touching her breasts.

"My darling..I love you"

Dennis stared at her longingly "What now?" He asked her.

She laughs and grabs his shoulders getting him on top of her, she wraps her legs around his waist.

He groaned softly kissing her again. 

"Tell me you love me" she whispers.

"I love you" Dennis moaned, kissing her neck.

She moans and reaches down between them pumping his cock "I love you..I love you so fucking much mmm"

He moaned as she stroked him "I love you too" he groaned as he came again.

She brings her hand back up with some of his seed on it "Oh look how naughty you been"

"Mmm sorry mommy" he whispered.

She licks and sucks on her fingers "Mmm I like that"

He breathed heavily as he watched her feeling his cock harden again.

"Oh my you really are naughty and I just love that about you" she chuckles.

Dennis kissed her again climbing onto her again "I don't think I can stop" he told her.

"Good" she smiles.

He slid inside her again "I want you so much" he moaned.

"Then have me, I'm yours always" she tells him nipping at his neck.

He leaned in to kiss her again before thrusting inside her faster trying to make her feel good.

"Ooh yes baby yes.." she mewls. He kept going spurred on by what she was saying.

\--

They made love a good hour, now they just laid together staring into each other's eyes "Mm that was wonderful darling"

"Yeah it was" he agreed with a small smile "You said that you and I are married...how do you know that" he asked intrigued.

"I know this might sound crazy but.." she takes a deep breath "But I'm from another reality and in it I'm married to you and the others, yes there's more alters then just you and we have kids.."

"We do?" 

"Yes, 3 beautiful kids, two girls and one boy"

"What are their names?"

"Well our oldest is Bella, then the twins are named Maria and Dennis Jr."

Dennis smiled at their names "They're good names" 

"They are good kids and love you very much.. there's more to tell though" she takes a deep breath again. "You Dennis alone have a second wife named Molly and with her you have a son named Kevin"

"Wait and your okay with that?" 

"Yes..Molly and I was good friends before we met you and that never stopped, so we watch each other's kids, we know there's more to give between the two of us to you and the others, so we accepted that and love each other very much"

He smiled at her liking the sound of this life she was talking about.

"There's so much more but it's nothing that is anywhere near as important then what I just told you"

He smiled kissing her softly. She kisses him back "Are you hungry?"

Dennis nodded sleepily.

"Alright babe, I'll go fix us some food" she kisses him again and slips into some shorts and a t shirt. She goes downstairs and starts making some food for the two of them.

Kevin started to stir again "Dennis what's going on?" He asked him quietly. "I was just making Elizabeth feel better" he answered. "Can I have the light back please?" Kevin asks.

"Okay" Dennis said giving him the light.

\--

Elizabeth felt like a million bucks now that she had been with at least Dennis, she had missed it so much, she felt refreshed and happy "I think this is going to have to have shredded lettuce for sure" she says to herself about the big sub sandwiches she was making.

Kevin was in her room waiting for her. She comes up stairs and stops in the doorway "Oh I see your up, dinners ready babe"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"You alright?"

"Mmhmm" he hummed he tried to look like he was okay but his eyes gave him away. She sits down by him and gives him a hug "You sure?"

"I, I had a bad day at school" he whispered sadly.

"With that girl, I know, Dennis told me, I'm sorry that happened to you babe"

"I didn't know what to do, she said she'd say I raped her if I told" he teared up.

"I'll be sure to take care of her later, don't worry" she says, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"I'm sorry" he sniffled.

"There's no need to be sorry sweetie, it's not your fault"

"When I dissociate I'm at my most vulnerable...she did things to me then" he sobbed.

"Don't worry I will take care of it, okay?" she kisses his cheeks. He leaned into her touch.

Her lips move to his and her tongue slides into his mouth, rubbing up against his. He stayed still not sure what else to do.

Her hand ends up on his knee and slowly rubs up his inner thigh as she kisses and sucks on his tongue lightly "Mmm"

He cried out pulling away. She backs off more giving him some space "I'm sorry darling..."

"Wh...why did you do that, after I told you about what happened?" he exclaimed.

"I, I just wanted to make you feel better and get your mind off that bitch...I'm sorry" she puts her head down.

He backed away from her a little "I don't want you to be like mother" he told her fearfully as he shivered.

"I'm nothing like her!" she snaps and runs into the bathroom crying.

He broke down and collapsed as he cried on the floor "I'm sorry..." he wept.

Elizabeth was starting to feel stressed again feeling sorry she yelled at him and the fact she missed things of how they were in her own world, she gets in the shower and touches herself but starts getting rough like she used too when she got stressed out, she fingers herself hard and fast, moaning loudly in pleasure but it was also starting to hurt.

Dennis hears what's going on and comes into the light and runs into the bathroom to see what was going on.

She's leaning against the shower wall bent down slightly, holding onto the hand towel bar with one hand and with the other hand, really ramming her fingers into her pussy "gaawdd!" she groans biting her lip hard.

Dennis walks over to her holding her hand and gently taking it away from her pussy.

She starts to cry "He hates me now.."

"Shh, it's okay, your okay" he shushed her hugging her tightly letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I love you both so much.."

"I love you too" he whispered to her softly rubbing her back.

She gets out of the tub and hugs him "I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay...can I ask you something" 

"Yes"

"Why was Kevin upset?"

"Because I got carried away and kissed him and other things"

He chuckled at that "Sounds like him...he was probably a bit older when we met, you gotta remember the things that happened to us because of mother is still very fresh in his mind...he could be struggling to recover from it still" Dennis suggested.

"Yes he was older, he was 29 and you were 32.... I was 18 when we met"

Dennis looked a little surprised by that "Why so young?" He asked.

"You liked younger women and the other alters didn't approve"

"Oh really..I didn't think it would effect me that badly" he looked shocked.

"Molly had just turned 18 when you first met her, but she looks a bit younger and acts naive at times, plus she has issues"

"Do I have issues?" 

"Well not like hers which is Daddy issues but you are kind of a sex addict and you like to watch young women dance naked"

His face paled "That's severely messed up" he whispered.

"I know even now you feel a certain way around girls don't you?"

He nodded looking down guiltily "I can't stop looking at them" he cried softly.

"It's okay we all have things going on with us, I think that's one of the reasons why we connected so well" she smiles, kissing his face. He nodded leaning into her kisses.

"You are my sweet darling now and forever" She whispers in his ear.

"Am I a bad person for thinking about what I want to do to those girls?" He asked her looking worried.

"Babe no it's not because I know you don't want to hurt anyone"

"I don't know what to do...I don't want to be like the other Dennis I want to be good" 

"Babe I loved you regardless and even now" she kisses him.

He kissed her back softly "I know you love me but have I ever hurt or betrayed you?" 

"Nothing that I haven't forgiven you for" she pauses and continues "There was one thing I was upset a little bit about but I ended up loving the outcome"

"What did I do?" He asked her concerned.

"Well you were at work, which is a maintenance job at the high school and you met this girl there and you both got friendly and soon you went to her house and well one thing lead to other and a bit more" she sighs.

"Oh God" he cried putting his head in his hands "I can't even be faithful" 

"Hunny there's been a few times I haven't been either..heck there's been a few times also where we both did something daring together with someone we knew. I accepted you the way you were and you did get better over time and so have I"

"I don't want to be him" 

"You did make me proud by taking in the baby you had with that girl after she sadly passed away after the baby's birth, you even named the baby after it's mother 'Maggie' she is a joy in our lifes"

"He cheated on you...I don't want to be him" he cried.

"Babe I understood what I was getting into with you and the other alters, and don't worry your not here, gosh there's so much more I could tell you but..I guess it really doesn't matter here"

"I want to know" 

She sits back on the bed leaning her head against the headboard with a long deep sigh "Take a deep breath.. I'll tell you all things that happened that are bad and the good things, when it's all put together it seems to get easier to hear.. are you ready for it?"

"Yeah" he nodded. 

She tells everything and it takes a good hour, she gave great detail in things, feelings, outcomes, everything and when she's through with it all, she lays back more on the pillows with her eyes closed feeling it all somehow again by just saying it. "And that's what all happened"

He sighed taking everything in.

"I do miss our babies very much.."

Dennis nodded slowly before sighing softly "I, I don't think they're my babies" he told her softly.

"They are" she takes his hands in hers.

He squeezed it gently "Is the other me better now....is he happy" he asked.

"Yes he's happy to have his wife's and his children"

"I'm sorry he went through so much pain" 

"We all do babe.." she sighs and reaches over to her dresser drawer pulling out big photo book "Do you want to see your family?" 

He nodded feeling curious about what they looked like.

She scoots closer to him and opens the book pointing at the sweet pictures "That's me and you when I was pregnant with our first Bella at the park"

He gave a small smile as he looked at the picture. She contuines to show him photo after photo 'Bella when she was first brought home and Dennis was holding her on the couch' to 'Molly and him together on the swing on the porch kissing each other sweetly' To their wedding day. So many memories in the book.

"Wow...I've lived a life in the other world" he murmured as he saw them. "Are they the twins?" He asked.

"Yes, Maria and Dennis Jr. He was very tiny when he was born, but he seemed to grow pretty good after we got him home, he's a little trooper" she laughs.

He grinned looking down at his children "Tell me more about them" 

"Well, Bella she's very loving and kind, she wears glasses to read and looks a lot like you as you can see, Little Kevin he's a sweet boy, he likes riding his bike and his toy bear and he's really loves his momma and even has a close bond with her, Maggie she's funny, she makes us laugh with her funny faces and cute little things she says and she likes art like her mom did, the twins are a miracle for us"

"Miracles?" 

"Yes, I..I never even thought I could get pregnant with Bella but it did happened and went well, but after that when I tried again..I lost it a few weeks in, we both excepted it that my body just wasn't working the way it should in that way, but after while then Molly had Little Kevin, I wanted to try again after that, so I did... and then again it was very hard to even get pregnant but in the end we lost it once more.. Some time later, you were gone a long while and I thought you were never coming back, I got drunk and made the mistake of being with that man 'David' I told you about and I had yet another miscarriage a lot sooner then the last two. I waited a long time and finally I got pregnant and it was staying but I was very sick and then the day came and I had a C-section done and the doctor said congrats you have twins, that was such a overwhelmly wonderful thing to hear" she tears up.

He teared up hearing the story "Your a brave mom" he told her.

"Thank you..I love being a mom"

"I can tell by the pictures how much they love you...especially Bella" 

"Yeah and they love you too and the others very much" she tells him, hugging him.

"Do they love me?" Kevin's shy voice asked her softly.

She smiles "Oh yes very much so darling.."

He looked at her solemnly "I'm not really out that much am I?" He sighed.

"Only sometimes"

"Why...what happened that I don't stay out anymore?" 

"You had more alters doing things for you instead, which was very hard to manage, and you went to sleep a lot"

He looked down "So I'm like a puppet" he whispered softly looking resentful as he said it.

"Some of it by your own choice and some of it not, but you did get better with our family"

He started crying softly "Mother really messed me up didn't she?" He whimpered.

"Yes.. she did, but with a little love you came a long way" she gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"I wish I didn't have to have alters doing everything for me" 

"Different situations lead to different outcomes"

He looked up at her "But I was forced into this life I didn't ask for it" 

"Things happen that we will never fully understand, kind like me being here now with you in a different verse.. I.." her eyes get wide knowing she was starting to disappear going back to her own verse "I love you and you will be alright.." she says softly and suddenly she's gone.

**Time passes in his world.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	38. Past Angel From A Different Verse PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly, (Dennis/Kevin move on in their live after Elizabeth from another verse came and helped them, but now Dennis meets his version of his Molly in his own verse, just like in the other*

Time goes by again and they don't see Elizabeth again for a long time. Now he was working at a new job, he still missed her dearly.

Suddenly the bell rings on the front door indicating a customer was coming in to look around at the items in the store.

Dennis was busy putting things up on the shelves.

Soft huffs and groans are heard coming towards him, someone small carrying many items or at least trying too and having a hard time.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked.

She suddenly drops one of the paint cans on the floor and it luckily didn't bust open "Omy gosh I'm so, so sorry about that" it's a lovely young blonde girl, with her hair in a high ponytail and a small t shirt and little shorts.

"That's okay" he smiled picking it up for her.

There was something almost familiar about her, her crystal blue eyes were clearly scanning him over, as young as she seemed to be, "Can you help me get these to the counter, please?"

"Sure thing Molly..." he said before realizing what he'd said.

She looks up at him a little shocked "How did you know my name, do you know my dad or something?"

"Uhh yeah I do" he stuttered.

"Oh okay.." she puts the items on the counter "How much?"

"That'll be $5" he said softly.

"For all this?" she points at all the items.

He nodded "Does that surprise you?" 

"Well yes usually this much paint and brushes is much more" she bites her bottom lip.

"I put the price down" he confessed.

"Ooh.. " she looks away obviously blushing. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he nodded curtly with a small smile, he couldn't believe Molly, his Molly, was standing right in front of him looking as wonderful as ever.

Suddenly a man a bit shorter then him came in the store and said "Molly what's taking you so long girl? Molly looks at him and bites her lip nervously "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get the right paint..", He rolls his eyes "Get out to the car now please.." he points at the door. Molly is walking out and looks back at Dennis and then the man slaps her ass which makes her jump a little as she goes outside. "Sorry about her wasting your time Mister" the man smiles and it is a little creepy and he takes the bag of things out to the car.

Dennis's fists were clenched as they left but he wasn't really sure why he had an almost instinctive hatred and anger for the man. A few moments later Suddenly he remembers who he was and ran out the shop towards him.

They were sitting in the car still, obviously talking.

"Excuse me" Dennis called out to him.

The man looks out his window "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you inside please?" 

"Um.. okay, I'll be right back Molly" the man winks at her and gets out of the car going back inside the store with Dennis.

Dennis lured him into his office before pinning him to the wall "You like grooming young girls huh, you bastard?" he snarled his grip on her fathers throat becoming stronger each second as his anger grew making breathing difficult for her father.

He chokes "Fuc.. let me go..I'm not!"

"I know what your up to, I've been in her position before, I know how to spot the signs" he yelled at him squeezing his neck a bit more.

"Hey I saw how you looked at each other, don't think I didn't notice that!" the man growls.

"You wouldn't understand" Dennis snarled hitting him on the head as hard as he could.

He falls slack and falls to the floor, knocked out. Dennis leaned back on the wall realizing what he'd done.

Molly continues to wait in the car but then comes back into the store wondering what's going on "Hello?"

Dennis opened the door to the office to see Molly looking up at him "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"What?"

He moved away from the door to show her, her unconscious father lying on the floor "I knew what he did to you...I just wanted to help" he said sounding embarrassed.

She comes over to the doorway and leans on it with a sigh "I don't know if I should be upset or be thankful.. is that bad of me?"

He shrugged looking away "I wouldn't be surprised if you were upset" he whispered a tear falling down his face.

"I'm not since that paint can hit his head...I'll call 911 to get him some help" she smirks.

He looked at her softly "I think...your really pretty by the way" he said quietly walking away.

"Really?"

He nodded wrapping his arms around himself. She walks up to him and hugs him "Thank you.."

He leaned into her touch resting his head on hers.

"Well, I think your handsome" she smiles. He smiled back at her looking at her longingly, she felt so right in his arms.

She calls 911 for them to pick her father up and take him to the hospital, Dennis did go with also to see she got home alright after, she also tells the cops what happened with a story of a paint can fell off a shelf and hit her fathers head and that Dennis was a family friend. They bought it.

Dennis stayed with her looking at her protectively. She was much shorter and more fragile looking then he thought she would be, her hair was sweet smelling, actually her whole self was sweet smelling and her skin looked so soft, her eyes like big crystals and sparkling, those lips of hers so very plush and tempting. She sighs deeply "Don't worry about getting into trouble, he either won't remember what happened or he be to embarrassed to say you beat him up.."

"I shouldn't have done it" he sighed looking embarrassed.

"No it's okay.." she takes his hand in hers.

He stared at their hands entwined together "She was right...you are perfect" he whispered so softly you wouldn't have thought he'd said anything at all.

"What?" she obviously missed what he said.

"I see why she said we were meant to be together...I haven't felt like this with anyone before" he told her looking at her affectionately.

"Who's she?" she asks confused.

"I, I have a...guardian angel" he told her.

"Oh..um okay" she looks down the hallway and then back at him "I better be going now, I gotta get home"

"Oh okay...sure" he said hurriedly before taking his hand away and staggering back away from her.

She wraps her arms around herself and starts walking down the hallway to exit the building, she had a somewhat nervous look to her face and had her head down, her pace sped up midway down the hall.

Dennis ran home feeling so stupid and abandoned "You fucking idiot" he scolded himself hitting the door.

\--

It started to rain out, the bus stop was right across the street with a bench by the one of the street lamps, Molly was actually sitting on the bench waiting for the bus but she actually missed it and another one wasn't coming for hours.

Dennis was having a shower to help calm him down in his apartment.

She goes across the street to see if someone would let her use the phone to get a ride home, what she didn't know was it was Dennis's Apartment, she knocks on the door. Shivering slightly from the rain.

Dennis opened the door wearing a fresh shirt and trousers.

She doesn't look up at first "Can I use your phon....e" she see's it's Dennis and her mouth drops. "Oh hello..again"

"Ohh umm...hi" he said nervously going to shut the door again.

"Wait!... I need to use a phone..I've been waiting for a bus awhile and I need to get back home" she says slightly shivering, still drenched from the rain.

"Come in and you can use the phone" 

"Okay.." she steps in and slips her shoes off on the mat, trying to be polite. She picks up the phone on the table and try's to call her house, about 3 minutes go by and she hangs it up "No ones home.." she sighs deeply with her head down. 

"You could order a taxi or something" he told her staying away from her as much as he could after what happened last time, his arms were folded and he wasn't looking at her.

"I don't have any money on me at the moment.. look I..I'm sorry I was rude earlier, I should of not just ran off like that after you helped me, I just get nervous at times, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

He shook his head yes, walking away.

"Do..do you want me to leave?" 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable...there's some money on the table other there you can use that for a taxi if you like, you can stay here to stay out of the cold" he instructed. He jumped as the thunder came out of no where, he was never a fan of thunderstorms as a kid and found himself shaking when the thunder came.

She also jumped making a slight cry from it also, holding her hands over her ears, she had a nervous look on her face.

He ran into his room and slid into the bed to protect himself from the storm, he whined the next time the thunder came. You can hear her crying in the living room now, she's sitting on the couch with her face in her hands.

Dennis screamed loudly as it carried on falling out the bed with a thud as he panicked.

She gets up and goes into his room, taking a deep breath "Do you..have a towel?"

He pointed to the drawer where he kept the towels all neatly folded as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"I usually start counting.." she swallows hard "From 1 on until you hear the thunder and then you start over counting again until it does it again and the more you get on a higher number the more it means the storm is moving away" she says softly taking a towel out of the drawer.

He started to count and just like she said the storm slowly started to move away.

"My clothes are soaked.." she huffs softly.

"There's a shower in there" he told her pointing to the bathroom.

"Hold out your arms please"

Dennis held out his arms wondering what she was going to do hoping she wouldn't notice the old scars from the rope used to tie him to the bed at mother's house.

She has him hold up the towel in front of him and she turns around and undresses, taking everything off until she was bare, she then turns around and reaches for the corners of the towel from his hands and brings it down to her, wrapping it around herself "Thank you..Mr. Crumb, sir"

"That's okay.." he whispered starting to feel his cock harden, he backed up against the bed getting away from her "Not again" he whined.

"Can you put these in the dryer for me?..please?"

He took the clothes quickly trying to get away from her, His cock started hurting as it started to get harder "Please stop" he cried putting the clothes on the side to dry.

She takes a warm shower as fast as she can and gets out, she comes back out to find him her hair's still damp and the towel is wrapped around her "Mr. Crumb?"

Dennis had locked the door to his room as he tried to calm down "Please go down" he groaned softly.

She knocks on his door "Um, are you okay in there?"

"Yeh...yes I'm fine" he called weakly.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you any"

"That's okay" he said back.

She goes to check on her clothes and gets them out of the dryer slipping on her panties and bra and t shirt but her pants aren't dry enough so she throws them back in for another 10 minutes. She goes back to Dennis's door and knocks again "I'm dressed can I come in?"

He sighed softly not wanting to be rude he opened the door.

"Hey" she says softly, she's dressed, except for her pants.

"Hey" he said dejectedly not looking at her.

She walks past him and goes over to his bed, crawling onto it and even bounces on it a few times on her ass "It's soft"

He stared at the wall trying so hard to not let her see his erection.

She does notice it but acts like she doesn't, her cheeks blush thinking about it, she was starting to feel something for him already even though they only met only hours ago, she stands on the bed then "Mr. Crumb?"

"I don't wanna scare you" 

"You don't scare me" she giggles and then starts jumping on his bed laughing.

Dennis watched her intently before hissing again as his cock became painfully hard "Stop...please stop being hard" he moaned deeply.

"Can I ask you something?" she giggles as she continues to jump.

"What?" he asked her.

"Am I being bad?"

"A little bit" he told her.

"Am I being a bad girl?" she asks with that cute giggle of hers.

"Yeah...you are" 

"Whatcha gonna do about it, hmm?"

He walked over to her and pulled her toward him. Her arms end up draped around his neck with her nose against his, so very close to her plush lips.

"Please don't get my hopes up" he whispered huskily staring at her fearfully.

"How so?"

"Are you leading me on?" he asked her.

She leans in closer and gives him a quick peck on the his lips. He kissed her back a small tear fell down his cheek.

"Am I upsetting you?"

"You feel even better than I imagined" he whispered tearfully.

"So you seen me elsewhere huh?"

"Not really...my guardian angel told me about you"

"You got an angel watching over you, I wish I had one.." she pouts.

"She disappeared...a long time ago, I've never been the same since"

"What about now, here with me?" she purrs in his ear.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes..daddy I do" she nuzzles his face.

He breathed heavily staring into her eyes looking nervous "I, I feel right with you, but I'm scared of committing to someone because...I've not had good luck with women" he whispered truthfully leaning his head on hers.

"Well you seem to be lucky now.." she smirks.

He breathed nervously "Please tell me you want me" he purred needing to hear her say it, bringing her hand up onto his cheek.

"I do want you and I want to play with you, I want to be yours" 

He kissed her palm gently before holding her hand to his cheek and leaning into it needing to feel her touch.

Her thumb rubs around in circles on his cheek, she kisses him softy "Yours"

"I'm yours" he murmured "I'm sorry I don't want to disappoint you" he said nervously looking down. He felt bad for being this way but he had a few bad experiences with different girls, since Elizabeth went away, and was always nervous around them.

"I'm nervous too, I've never been with anyone, this is all so new to me to be closer with someone I actually think I'm falling for"

"I want to be good enough for you" Dennis looked at her longingly.

"You are and then some, Am I good enough for you?" she asks biting her lip.

"You always were...or so I've been told" he nodded looking at her shyly.

"Then why aren't we doing anything, why aren't we doing it like bunnies, why aren't we playing with each other?" she asks getting concerned. 

"Because I'm scared of letting you down and losing you forever...." he broke down.

"Maybe we should just lay in bed together and watch tv, see what happens?" she suggests.

"Okay" he nodded leading her to the bed.

She crawls in under the covers "Naked or..?"

"You want to be naked?" he asked.

"I'm asking you because I'm not sure what your comfortable with?"

Dennis nodded "Do it" he said softly.

She undresses starting with her t shirt, bra and then her panties, not having to worry about her pants since they were still in the dryer, she giggles and blushes. "Your turn"

He undressed slowly before climbing in with her. She gets in close to him and drapes her arm over his chest, hugging his side, she was warm against him "Mm this is nice" she smiles.

Dennis kissed her neck softly holding her tightly like she was going to disappear as well.

"Don't worry I'll stay if you want me to?"

"That's what my guardian angel said" he said nervously.

"Maybe she had to go back to her real home?" she suggests.

"Maybe...I just don't want to lose you the same way" 

"Well I'm from here, so I assume I'm here to stay and I'll stay here with you" she giggles.

He rested his head on hers, his hand gliding up her body.

"So you do want to touch me?"

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Show me, show me how much you want to touch this body, to feel it, kiss it, lick it, suck on it...anything, mmm" she mewls.

He kissed her back softly "Stay with me" he told her softly.

"I will"

He sighed squeezing her breasts as he kissed her again.

"Mmm more daddy" she mewls.

He lowered himself on top of her slowly kissing her again.

"Don't you want to play with me, maybe talk to me like I've been bad and punish me, be firm with me, be in control?" she pouts.

"I just want to take my time this time around" he told her softly looking down guiltily knowing he'd done something wrong.

"Okay.. how do you want me?" she gets out from under the covers and lays back down showing off her bare body more.

"Your not upset?" He asked her "I'm sorry I'm not good at this" he stammered making it clear that he was still scared to be intimate.

"No I'm not.. I just want to feel that you want me"

He kissed her deeply "I do...I'm just scared about being intimate" he told her truthfully.

"Don't be scared..it's just me...I can be your angel" she takes his hand and opens her legs bending them up at the knee, his hand ends up on her inner thigh.

He travelled up slowly going to touch her pussy "I've felt so lost since she left me, but I think I'll be okay with you" he whispered.

She pouts "Only think?"

"I know I'll be okay" he corrected quickly afraid he messed up.

She giggles "Well aren't you going to go for it?"

He nodded slowly before rubbing her clit.

She closes her eyes, breathing a little quicker, she takes his other hand begins to suck on his fingers as he rubs her.

He kisses her breasts as he pumped his fingers inside her. She lifts her arms and places them up above her head, stretching her body out like a little cat.

He kissed and licked her all over "I want you" he moaned.

"Take me I'm yours forever" she coos.

He groaned kissing her again hungrily before lowering his cock into her deeply a small gasp escaped from him as he rocked his hips. "I need you with me...I want you to stay uhh" he murmured.

"I'll stay, I'll stay..I'm yours"

He groaned thrusting into her deeply over and over, Dennis nestled his head into her shoulder panting in her ear. She wraps her legs around his waist "Ooh yes you feel so good!" she moans.

He kept going holding her hand tightly to ground him as he got closer to his climax.

"Uuh Dennis!" she climaxes around him.

He came after her with a soft moan, he kissed her softly and pulled out slowly feeling tired. She gets into his arms so he's holding her, nuzzling her face in his broad chest "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered "Maybe she sent you to replace her" he wondered sleepily.

"Or maybe I existed here anyway, like maybe I do in each universe...hey wouldn't that mean She exists here too somewhere?"

"She wouldn't know me...not the way the other one does" he said softly starting to fall asleep.

"That doesn't mean she would get to know you, maybe the same way?"

"I'm not the same...I'm trying to be better than the other me" 

"Then maybe our lives will be slightly different but we can still make it happy" she rubs a hand on his chest in circles, giving his neck little kisses.

"I, I'm trying to battle sex addiction..." he told her truthfully.

"Well maybe it's not like the other you, maybe not near as bad?"

"I just want to make sure I don't end up like him" 

"You can't, he had different things happen to him and he met me and your angel a different way, so you have a different chance to do something different" she suggests.

Dennis nodded slowly snuggling up to her "I feel bad for him" 

"You need to worry about You, he takes care of his own and You will take care of your own as well and make it the best it can be, you are on your way since what you did to my father in the store..now I know, I want out completely with him and I will turn him in to the police and stay with you always"

"I just did what I thought was right" 

"Because your a good person" she tells him kissing his cheek.

"Thanks to you and my angel" he smiled.

"No I think you were already and always have been" she smiles.

"Maybe..I guess I didn't get abused as much as the other Dennis"

"Make the most of it"

He nodded kissing her deeply "How do I start?" he asked her thoughtfully.

"You already have" she smirks and kisses him back.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (Check out Part 1 of this story " Past Angel From A Different Verse "  
> (This story only in this novel )


	39. Verses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth and Molly. 'Penelope Crumb appears also' (Dennis appears in a few different universes bad and good)

Dennis suddenly appears with in a blink of an eye in front of a big steel door with a key in his hand like he was about to unlock the door, he seemed to be in a warehouse type building.

He looked around before unlocking the door and stepping inside a dark room. 

The room expanded into a really nice living room, it had candles sit up on the tables with roses in vases and what else that was very strange was the sex swing in front of the tv and a few other clothing items draped over the couch, the room smelled very clean, like cleaning products he used to use. Suddenly someone appears in the doorway that headed into the kitchen a woman very curvy with long jet black hair, a tight black corset that made her boobs pressed up and a long black slip, also a black face mask with crystals all over it, all you see is her dark blue eyes. "Welcome home..darling" she says in a sultry voice.

His cock responds to her voice immediately as he walked over to her.

"Aren't you upset that I'm not tied up anymore and that I got out?"

He groaned pinning her to the wall kissing her hard, groping her breasts straight away "You better have a good reason for why you're not" he growled.

"Well It was Molly's turn and I needed to vacuum the living room" she takes off her mask, it's Elizabeth of course but she looks slightly different, there's not much color to her face, paler, she's wearing dark red lipstick and black cat eyeliner and there's bruising around her neck.

"I don't like that excuse" he declared hitting her ass hard with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other.

"I know you like it clean, so I was trying to make you happy"

He looks at the bruises on her neck for the first time and stopped what he was doing, snapping out of his odd trance "What is that?" He murmured tracing it with feather light touches.

"From earlier don't you remember?"

"No..." he looked at her confused.

"You choked me while we were having sex until I passed out" she breathes.

"I did..but that wasn't..I wouldn't" he stammered.

"You do when your in the mood, you have gotten me to like it too"

Dennis looked at her apologetically "Oh Lizzy I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't be treating the love of my life like this" he trembled feeling sick as he rested his head on her breasts softly.

"Does that mean I should uncuff Molly from the wall?"

"Put me in her place" he sighed sadly wanting to make up for what had happened.

"No, no I wouldn't dream of doing that to my master" she cups both sides of his face.

Dennis held on to her hands tightly "I don't like what happened to you...please let me make it up to you" he begged her breathing heavily as he stared at her.

"But only you are good at it, I mean doing it to us, we like it now too" she says, looking a little worried.

"What have I done to you?" He asked her ashamed staring into her eyes with so much concern.

"Nothing.. just, we do the master and slave thing a lot and you get us to crawl to you, clean the house naked...well me anyways, use different fun toys on us, wear naughty clothing, and rough sex mmm" she licks her lips.

Dennis looked at her guiltily before leaning in and kissing her softly making sure it was passionate and loving. "You are my Queen and I should be treating you like one" he told her kissing her again.

"You never called me a queen before" she kisses him back.

He holds onto her gently "I love you" he whispered between kisses.

"Ohh I love you too" she murmurs, holding onto him.

He rested his head on her breasts again just listening to her heart beating "I'm sorry for the mistreatment you suffered" 

"I, I never really thought of it that way..but thank you. Do you want me to fetch your drink still?"

"No I'll do it you go lie down on the bed" 

"Uh, uh okay" she says looking a bit lost and at loss for words.

He grabs his drink then walks over to her laying down in the bed with her holding her tightly "I'm sorry for what happened to you" he sighed kissing her neck softly.

"Is it time to sleep now?"

"Mmhmm" he hummed softly resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiles happily "Thank you Master" falling asleep in his arms. He hears a sound from the bathroom.

He got up kissing Elizabeth's cheek softly before going to see what the noise was.

When he enters the bathroom he see's Molly's hands are bound up and hung up above her head with satin robes, she has a ball gag in her mouth, she's wearing only a pink harness that wraps around her breasts and a pink thong with bows and lace, her heads down. She groans when he comes in the room.

Dennis gasped running over to her and untying her quickly, taking the gag off and tossing a blanket around her.

She adjusts her jaw after the gag is slid out of her mouth "Thank you daddy" she says softly.

He kissed her softly "I'm sorry...I don't want this to happen to you" 

"But you did though, I do it because it makes you happy and I love making you happy"

"No, no I shouldn't be doing this" he whispered apologetically kissing her again.

"Can I get some water now?"

He nodded grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water handing it to her.

She takes a gulp "I thought you forgot I was in here, Lizzy did check on me while you were gone though, but you forgot to untie her"

"I'm so sorry" he whispered hugging her softly.

"It's okay" she gives him a kiss like she's totally unfazed by what happened.

"No it's not okay...stop acting like it is" he murmured looking at her feeling distraught that she was feeling unfazed by it.

"Are you upset with me, do I need to be punished again?"

"No...god no, I want you to be happy" 

"I am happy.. see" she suddenly turns around and drops the blanket and bends forwards slightly, holding onto the counter sink "Do you want to spank me again?"

Dennis shook his head "I don't want to hurt you anymore" 

"It didn't hurt much, I like it because you give me a sweet warm cloth after and rub it on my ass to keep the swelling down, which is so sweet of you" she giggles.

"I shouldn't be doing it at all" he sighed sadly.

She smiles and takes his hand and rubs it around on her ass cheek "Heh I like it"

"I don't want to hurt you...I'm not like that, your my princess" 

"I know but I like it when you do things to me" she turns, getting up on the counter to sit and give him a kiss. He kissed her back leaning his head on hers with his eyes closed tightly.

\--

When he opened his eyes the scenery had changed. 

He's in the living room of their country house and everything seems normal until he notices a little girl maybe at the age of 3 sitting on the couch watching cartoons, her hair is long and golden with big curls at the ends and she has these big blue eyes, she wearing a little sun dress, she looks like a beautiful doll, she turns her head and stares at him, "Look I watch daffy"

He smiled nodding at her.

"You sit down dadda?"

"Okay" he whispered sitting down next to her.

She hugs him and looks up at him, giving him a sweet smile, Molly walked in and she was very pregnant, her big round belly sticking out from her long sun dress "Sweetie did you get your babydoll from the bathtub?" she asks the little girl "Yesh momma"

Dennis looked up at her staring at her belly.

She leans forwards and gives him a little kiss "I made some mac n cheese" At that the little girl gets a big grin on her face "I like mac n cheese"

He smiled at her touching Molly's belly.

He feels a sudden kick under his hand "Oh my looks like someone's on the move again" Molly chuckles sitting down on the other side of him.

"I love you" Dennis told her.

"I love you too" she smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I thought you didn't want anymore children" 

"What are you talking about?" she looks at him confused.

"I, I just thought you didn't want anymore children after..." 

"After what?" she asks as his little 3 year old jumps on his lap and sits "Hey dadda"

"Kevin" he said his sons name softly.

"Whos Kevin?"

"Our baby boy" he told her shocked she didn't recognize the name.

"Um is that what you want to call the baby if it's a boy when it's born?"

Dennis looked down feeling sad that his son wasn't here "I suppose" he replied softly.

"Okay that's a nice name, did you get it out of a book or something?"

"No...it my, the name of my host" 

"Host?"

"Yeah, he has DID and I'm one of Kevin's alters" 

"Hunny have you been working to hard, maybe even sniffing chemicals to much?" she feels his head.

He looked up at her "You don't remember" he asked her softly.

She just shakes her head like he's maybe kidding with her, "I better check on dinner, will you go check on the twins?"

'Twins?' he thinks wow, "Okay" he nodded getting up and walking upstairs to see them.

When he enters the bedroom he see's the little blonde from downstairs, but she's not alone since she has a twin sister, the one he hadn't met has braids in her hair, they are both sitting at this little table having a tea party "Hi dadda!" they both say happily.

"Hey girls" he said back with a smile.

They both run up to him and give his legs a hug, looking up at him with their pretty blue eyes and boy do they look like their mother. "We missed you"

"I missed you too" he sighed softly picking them both up and cuddling them in each arm.

They give his cheeks sweet little kisses "I made you a drawing dadda" the one with the curls tells him.

"Oh thank you, it looks wonderful baby" Dennis smiled looking at the picture.

"I worked hard on it" she pouts. 

"I can see that" he smiled kissing her cheek lightly.

"I worked hard too" the other girl crosses her arms, clearly upset.

"I know baby I know" he told her as well kissing her cheek too. She gives him a satisfied smile. The other she just yawns either of boredom or being just tired.

"Come on let's go get dinner" he said walking downstairs with them.

Molly's waiting for them at the table, everything's set up nicely, she had cooked a roasted chicken with mac n cheese, mashed potatoes and mixed veggies steamed. She takes the girls one at a time placing them in their booster seats.

Dennis sits down at the table next to them.

The girls get a good amount of mac n cheese which they gobble up fast "Now girls, you know you get tummy aches if you eat to fast" Molly tells them softly. "Sorry momma"

Dennis chuckled at them eating his food slowly.

Molly was eating a good plate full since she was eating for two, in his world Molly never cooked because she felt she wasn't good at it and even at times had burnt it all and felt bad, but this Molly seemed to be a good cook.

"Where did you learn to cook" he asked.

"Cooking classes in school babe, you know this"

Dennis stared at her softly not knowing what to say, he then decides to tell her the truth "Molly...I need to tell you something"

"Mhm" she takes a bite of her food.

"Molly...I'm not from here" he told her.

"Sure you are, you live here" she chuckles, and wipes off food from one of the girls face with a napkin.

"No...this world, I don't belong here" he told her.

"Are you trying to say your depressed?"

"No...I just come from a world where we live with another girl called Elizabeth and you have a son called Kevin and Elizabeth has three kids called Bella, maria and Dennis junior" he said trying to convince her.

"Dennis your kind of worrying me.. have you talked to your mother lately?" she lays her hand on his.

Dennis looked up at her "Why would I?" 

"Because she called last week wondering if you were okay and I told her you were but been busy with work lately and she wanted you to call her back when you got a chance"

"Why...she hates me" he murmured.

"Since when babe, did something happen?"

"Where is she...I'm gonna see her" he asked her.

"She's at her house most likely, I think Sally was taking care of her this week"

Dennis walked over to grab his coat and keys and headed out to the car.

When he gets there to the house, it's not like it was before or he remembered, it's painted a nice shade of light blue and theirs potted flowers on the stairs and a nice porch swing.

He knocked on the door and waited feeling strange about the whole thing.

Some young lady comes to the door, dressed in nurse scrubs "Oh Hey bro, I didn't know you were coming" she smiles and pulls him inside, giving him a big hug and kiss. 

Dennis looked at her not knowing who she was.

"Are you feeling okay big bro?"

He nodded slowly "Where's mother...she wanted to talk to me apparently" 

"She's in the living room knitting"

Dennis walked inside feeling really nervous about what was going to happen "Momma?.." he called walking inside shyly.

"Oh hey sweetheart, hold on just a sec...got to put this project aside" his mother sits her knitting on the side table to her chair and stands up, walking over to him slowly with her arms out "Come er' give me a big hug"

He walked over slowly not sure what to do, his mother never offered him any affection before, he stood near her for a while looking at her before his childish need for affection won over and he leaned into her touch.

She pulls him in a snug hug, giving him a kiss on his forehead "Mm love you kiddo, how are things?"

Dennis stared at her trying to fight the tears that were starting to blur his vision "Momma" he cried leaning into hug her again.

"Well goodness sakes, what's with the water works darlin?" she asks softly, patting his back.

He snuggled up to her. There's a framed photo of himself on one of the tables, but it's not Kevin, it's his true self as he looks in Kevin's head, it's of himself and Molly together smiling.

"You...you wanted to talk momma?" he murmured.

"Well.." she guides him to the couch to sit down beside her "I was just wondering how you were doing since you haven't called in a while, Molly told me you were working long hours"

"I, I think I'm okay...though I feel like I'm going crazy" he told her looking up at her slowly not sure how long she was going to keep this kind facade up, she went to pick up the poker to poke the coals in the fire and he involuntarily flinched.

She just puts the poker back on the hook and smiles, sitting down again "Get's so darn chilly in here sometimes, I might have to get someone to clean the chimney. heck maybe I should get your sister to climb up in there and clean it" she nudges his arm, with a chuckle.

He smiled half halfheartedly "Do you love me momma?" 

"Of course I do my sweet Dennis" she smiles. "Have I ever given you doubt of not loving you?"

"Momma...I'm not from this world, where I come from you, you never loved me and would hurt me and I had two girls I loved and a big family and I didn't have a sister and, and..." he stuttered.

"Oh my..Well if I did anything bad to you, even if it was in another world, then I'm truly sorry doing so" she puts her head down.

"I'm sorry momma..I didn't mean to make you cry" he whimpered backing away from her, fearing that this could be all it took for him to ruin this. He was so scared he was starting to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong darlin, do, do you need a drink?" she asks in a worried tone.

He did the only thing he could think of and curled up next to her resting his head on her lap "I'm sorry if I upset you momma" he cried holding into her tightly.

"Oh my..I was more worried about you" she rubs his head gently.

Dennis just sobbed on her lap "I don't remember the last time I got affection from my parents" 

"You can anytime, I promise"

"I'm sorry Momma" Dennis apologized again wiping the tears from his eyes.

She grabs the tissue box and hands it to him "No need to be"

He accepted a tissue and took her hand in his "Your not mad at me for telling you?" 

"Not at all, but it does sound like a dream you had maybe"

"But it feels so real...like Deja Vu" he sighed.

"Well are you happy there?"

"Yes and no...I suffer a lot more there and your not....there anymore like Dadda and I get bullied and assaulted there" 

"I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry too..I didn't mean to be bad" he whispered staring at her sadly.

"You were never bad.. I've always been proud of you and how far you have come"

Dennis smiled at her "I think I like this world better" he whispered to her taking her hand in his.

"Well your more then welcome to stay"

He hugged her happily "I love you momma..can you tell me what this life was like with you?"

"Hopefully happy for you and your sister and..." the doorbell rings suddenly "That must be the nurse.. Sally will you let her in?!" she shouts to her.

"Nurse, why have you got a nurse are you okay" he panicked.

"Yes I'm okay just a nurse to come check on my leg once in awhile, I fell not long ago, no biggie" she tells him.

"Oh, okay" he said blushing a little because of his outburst.

"Knock knock, Hello again Mrs. Crumb" A young woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, glasses and scrubs on walks in the room with a tote bag. His mother responds cheerfully "Oh Hello Nurse Morgan..I mean Elizabeth"

Dennis stared at her, she looked so different.

"This is my son Dennis I told you about" his mother tells her, "Well hello, Dennis, I'm Elizabeth" she holds her hand out to him with a smile.

He shook it gently still gawking at her "He...hello" he managed to say.

"What a charmer" she jokes to Mrs. Crumb and she laughs. Elizabeth gets down by Mrs. Crumb and tends to her leg feeling it all over "Have you been keeping off it or have you put any stress on it?", His mother smiles "Well the only times I do put a little presser on it is when I go to the bathroom and to bed but that's it as of late"

"Well I think at this point you maybe can walk at least 2 times a day from one room to the other, just to keep the blood flowing" Elizabeth tells her.

Dennis watched her work with amazement.

A half hour goes by and she's finally done and she gets her stuff in her bag "Well good to see you again Mrs. Crumb, have a lovely day"

His mother looks at Dennis and smirks "Why don't you walk her out to her car?"

"Uhh, okay" he whispered getting up and walking alongside Elizabeth.

They walk out to her car outside "Thank you, Dennis" she smiles warmly at him, the same dark blue eyes he knows so well staring into him.

"Anytime" he said with a small smile staring into her eyes. Usually in these type of moments between them they would be closer, even sharing passionate kisses with each other, the spark was still there somehow, the way her eyes seem to shine when she looks at him to the blush with a shy smirk. It was still there.

Dennis took a chance and got a bit closer to her "I just wanted to say thank you for looking after my mother" he told her softly.

"Oh you're quite welcome, all part of the job and besides that I like your mother very much, she's a sweet lady"

"Yeah, she is" he breathed huskily staring at her longingly.

"Would you..like to get some dinner or something with me?"

"Uhh.. I would but I'm already with someone" he told her guiltily.

"Ooh oh my..I'm so sorry, I, I better get going before embarrass myself more" she says in a worried tone, putting her head down, she opens her car door to get in.

"Hey..why don't we meet up for some coffee sometime as friends" he offered.

"Um..Okay, are you free now?"

"Yeah..I'll just make sure mother is okay" he smiled.

"Okay.. I'll wait in the car then" she smiles.

Dennis nodded walking back inside the house "Hey momma...are you gonna be okay I was just gonna go out and get some coffee with Elizabeth" 

"Oh yes, I'm good, Sally's here for me"

He hugged her tightly "I'll see you soon okay"

"Alright, have fun dear"

He smiled before heading out and getting in the car with Elizabeth.

They drive to a little coffee house and end up talking for a good half hour, and they head over to her apartment so he can see it after she said a door needed fixed and he offered to help. "Do you want a drink Dennis?" she asks him from the kitchen.

"Just water please" he answered getting to work on the door straight away.

She brings him a glass of ice water "Here you go"

"Thanks" he smiled taking a sip "It should work better now" he told her.

"You did a better job then I attempted to do" she laughs.

He chuckled "Being a maintenance man has its perks"

She takes her glasses off laying them on the table, rubbing the bridge of her nose "Thank you for doing it"

"No problem, it's the least I could do since your looking after my mother" 

"Would it be wrong of me if I asked for a hug?"

"No" he whispered holding his arms out for her. She walks forwards and they hold each other "Mm you smell nice, is that cologne?"

"A little bit yeah" he whispered shyly.

She smells his neck, taking a deep breath and lays her head on his shoulder.

She felt so right in his arms and he rested his head on top of hers gently.

She looks up at him, staring into his eyes "Why do I feel like, like I've know you before?"

"I, I come from another world where we're married and have kids and live in a house in the country" 

"Wow and I thought I heard all the good stories out there, but this one takes the cake for sure" she jokes.

"You don't believe me do you?" he sighed.

"Well it's a nice idea at least"

"I'm really telling the truth" he told her staring at her intently leaning towards her.

"Are you?"

"Uhhuh" he nodded really wanting to kiss her.

She giggles lightly "If you say so"

"I really want to kiss you" he told her.

"I really want you too also" she breathes.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Her arms come up, draping over his shoulders, she melts into the kiss like butter, letting out a long sigh.

He deepens the kiss, it felt just right like it did in the other world.

When their tongues meet, she moans into his mouth "Dennis.."

He moaned into the kiss holding her body close to his. She ends up being backed against the dining table and up on it sitting, with her legs around his waist as they kiss. "Mmm"

Dennis leaned towards her his fingers touching her delicately "Just as I remembered you" he moaned.

"I don't know if your crazy or not, but I'm sure, I'm really into you" she smirks and un does his belt.

He leaned his head on hers panting heavily. She rubs his cock, pumping it lightly and she slips her panties off onto the floor "Love me.."

He kissed her again as he slipped inside her with a small groan. He felt different though his urges were not kicking in like they usually did, he felt normal for the first time. Another thing that was clear was Elizabeth had no scar on her throat when she tilted it back for him to see, the skin was smooth and soft like the rest of her body "Oh my..mmm" she moans.

He kissed her neck where the scar should have been, thrusting into her deeply.

Her hands grip onto his shoulder blades as he moves, bracing herself, with one of her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him good access "Dennis...uuh"

"Your so beautiful" he whispered kissing her neck again as he carried on going.

She closes her eyes feeling her climax coming on "Ooh!" her core spasms in pleasure and warmth.

He came inside after her. He breathed heavily taking in what had just happened. He'd just had sex without those perverted thoughts he was so used to and the experience had just been overwhelming for him.

They end up on her bed in her bedroom, spooning with him behind her, holding her close "That was wonderful" she whispers.

"Yeah it was" he sighed happily burying his face into her hair. "I think I like this world better" he told her.

She turns over to face him, staring into his eyes, as she looks at him small quick flashes of his Elizabeth with dark hair and the scar appear and she whispers something softly to him "I'll miss you my darling" and then the flash is gone and goes back to this Elizabeth with blonde hair.

Dennis blinked as it happened making him gasp.

"You okay Dennis?"

"Yeah...I just, I saw the other you" he told her looking sad.

"The other me?"

"The one from the other world" he explained getting teary eyed.

"Oh..do you miss her?"

"A little bit...she helped me through some dark times, I'm not normal like I am here" 

"Well maybe you are the same as there but here you feel different because your life isn't as hard?" she suggests.

Dennis looked at her thoughtfully "Maybe" he muttered.

"Are we married there?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"I don't know...yes and no" 

"If you are from this other world you say you are from, maybe if you left then the Dennis from this world would come back, but I don't think he knows me like you do" she puts her head down.

"I want to stay...I really do" he replied.

"So do I, but I want you to do what you think is right"

"I don't know what will happen to her if I stay here...we both had a bad past before we met each other, I don't want to be the person to put her back in that dark place" 

"I want you to be happy Dennis, I know you have been only with me a short time now, I wouldn't give up that time for anything, it will always be in my heart" she holds his hand.

"I'm sorry" he told her sincerely.

"Don't be" she kisses him softly.

\--

He kissed her back closing his eyes and When he opens them again a minute later and pulls away from her lips, he see's his Elizabeth smiling at him, they are both laying in their bed at the house, like he never left "You feeling alright darling?" she asks softly.

He stared at her softly before cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her passionately. 

She kisses him back "Mm I love you"

"I did a bad thing" he told her kissing her all over her face.

"So did I"

"What did you do?" 

She bites her lip and sighs "I forgot to add some carrots to the veggie soup for dinner and I didn't realize it until it was already finished cooking"

Dennis smiled chuckling breathlessly as he leaned his head on hers "It's okay, I don't mind" he told her softly.

"You sure, that's a big part of the soup you know"

"Anything you cook is good baby" he told her stroking her hair.

"Your turn now"

"I was in a different world, a world where everything was better, my mother loved me and I wasn't abused or anything, I nearly chose to stay there with you in that world" 

"I would have missed you"

"You're the reason I came back" he told her resting his head on her breasts "Please forgive me" 

"I do forgive you, and I wouldn't have blamed you if you did stay, it sounds like a wonderful world, but whatever world you live in it is up to you if you want it to be better or not"

"I don't want to lose you..." he cried.

"Never" she kisses him.

"I love you" 

"I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	40. His Mothers Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth. (Dennis finds out that his Father's grave has been smashed by one of Penelope's old lovers)

Dennis had driven to a small cemetery where his mother was buried, he had felt nervous about coming here and it was starting to show, he kept drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and was slouched in the seat, he eventually pulled up outside and sat there looking out the window blankly.

"You sure you want to do this darling?" Elizabeth asks sitting in the passenger side.

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine" he told her starting to clean the dashboard with his yellow handkerchief.

She lays her hand on top of his that's cleaning "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I, I haven't visited her since The Beast... I, I was told to go there at least once a month without fail" 

"Why?"

"Because she told me to...she told me that the grave had to be looked after, kept clean and tidy" 

"The grave keepers keep things clean and besides that she doesn't disserve better treatment of it and she's not here to tell you what to do, so I wouldn't worry about it hun" she tells him.

"She told the grave keepers not to touch hers...to see how much devoted I was to her" he told her looking down.

"Well make other arrangements then"

"I can't...they're not here anymore" he whispered.

"You don't have to do anything you know, no one is forcing you"

"I can't stop myself from doing it, she threatened me said if it's not good enough her friend will smash up dads grave" he cried.

"What friend?"

"He used to come round...after dad died" he told her.

"A lover of hers?"

He nodded fearfully.

"Do you know where he lives?" she gives him a wicked smirk.

"No...she kept it secret" 

"What's his name?"

"Daniel, I think" he whispered to her.

"We'll find him and when we do, The Beast will tear him a new one, and then problem solved" she tells him as she folds up his yellow cloth neatly and puts it back in his jacket pocket.

He breathed out shakily "Guess we should probably go and see her" 

Elizabeth leans over and rubs a hand on his inner thigh with a smirk.

His breathing picked up noticeably at her touch "We should really do this first" he told her softly.

"I told you we'll take care of him, so don't worry my sweet one" she whispers in his ear.

He rested his head on her shoulder "I'm shaking" he noticed showing her his hand.

She takes his shaking hand and slips it up into her shirt and into her bra against her soft breast "Better?"

He moaned nodding his head slowly. She cups his cheek and nuzzles the other side of his face "Oh I love you so"

"I love you too" he whispered looking back at her.

"Doesn't look like anyone's around or has been in awhile..." she gets that smirk again "How about I sit on top of her gravestone and you can fuck me good, hm?" she plays with his collar.

"I can't do it there...its disrespectful" he told her.

"So was she to you"

Dennis sighed softly resting his head on her breasts, his eyes closed.

"Come on it will be fun and sweet revenge" she takes his hand, kissing it softly.

"I can't Liz...I'm so sorry" he cried leaning back away from her because he wasn't sure what she would do next.

"Good thing I brought back up then" she slips her arm into the back seat and pulls out a metal baseball bat.

He looked at her confused "What are you doing with that?"

"Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

"Liz don't...I know what she did was terrible but she's still my mother" he told her.

Elizabeth pouts and throws the bat back into the backseat, crossing her arms and leans herself against the car door with a huff.

"Please don't be mad..." he pleaded.

She sighs "Just go do whatever you were going to do fast please, so we can get back home"

Dennis bowed his head dejectedly, before grabbing the flowers from the car and walking over to see his mothers grave. He saw the state of it and grimaced at how untidy it was, he knelt down and started frantically cleaning it up. "I'm sorry momma...I'll clean it up right now, I'll make it better" he cried desperately trying to clean it.

Elizabeth walks up behind him "Even in death she still has a grip on you, but this one is in your mind"

He didn't know what else to do so he carried on cleaning, tears fell down his face knowing she was right but he was too afraid to stop.

She gets on her knees next to him and wraps an arm around his back bring him closer to her "It's time to let go.."

"I don't want to lose my fathers grave because I failed" he wept.

"Like I said before you won't because The Beast will take care of that man" she reassures him.

"She didn't know it was me she made all those threats to, I am like this because of that" he whimpered.

"Yes I know that, no one denies what you went through and for whom, but it is time to forgive and forget, as hard as that sounds"

"I want to be normal" he told her sadly "I'd give anything in the world to be"

"You are, no body's prefect either"

Dennis carried on crying softly, holding onto her tightly. "I think I know why I'm still holding onto her" he sniffed.

"Tell me"

"She made me...if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here" he whispered.

"Yes she did, but that doesn't mean you have to give into her demands now even"

"I always thought I had to because that's what I had to do to survive"

"Yeah but she's Not here anymore"

"It's hard for me to break the bad habits...I'm meant to be there to do a job so we don't get hurt" 

"He will be taken care of I promise" she tries to reassure him.

"But I don't even know where he is" 

"Do you have anything of your mothers that he gave her?" she asks.

"I don't know.. Maybe" he sighed.

"Look through it all because we just might get a way to track him"

Dennis nodded still looking tearful.

"Let's go home and we'll find something"

"Okay" he whispered nodding his head slowly before getting up "I'm sorry about upsetting you" 

"No sweetheart" she sighs "I shouldn't of gone off like that at you about her, it just hurts me to know that she still has that affect on you"

"I, I don't mean to..I just don't want to lose...it doesn't matter his grave has probably already been destroyed" he sighed trying so hard not to cry again.

"Lets go see?"

He walked over to the other side of the cemetery to find his father's grave and it had been smashed up, the gravestone was completely destroyed and the small decoration he had put there had been trodden on and the candles had been put out. "No" Dennis breathed collapsing on the ground when he saw the mess.

"This man will pay dearly my darling, don't worry, We'll get this replaced and even better looking too" she reassures him, rubbing a hand on his shoulder.

"I failed him...I'm so sorry dadda I tried to be good so this wouldn't happen" he sobbed burying his face in his hands.

"Babe look at me..this Isn't your fault, this is that Man that was involved with your mother's fault, and he will pay dearly for this act.." she tells him sternly "Now help me clean up here and we'll make arrangements for a brand new stone alright?"

He sniffles wiping his eyes before helping her tidy up the mess "Most of the thing's here I put down myself...I used to steal the candles from home or a shop when I was little"

"It will look great when we get the new stone, we can even have them add some new writing on it for you"

He smiled a little bit at that.

"Everything will work out my love, now let's go home and I'll call and gets a new stoned bought"

He nodded walking back to the car with her.

\--

They go home and get everything taken care of for the stone arrangements and Elizabeth makes a yummy dinner to go with it. 

Dennis was resting in their room feeling drained after what had happened. She comes to lay beside him, kissing his face. He opened his eyes staring at her sleepily looking quite handsome and sweet.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone as wonderful as you?" she whispers.

"I don't know...guess you got lucky" he smirked snuggling up to her.

"I love you my darling"

"I love you too my Queen" he replied sleepily. She smiles and falls into sleep with him, knowing it all was going to work out.

\--

Dennis slept soundly in her embrace until the next day feeling a little better after some sleep. He woke up to see Elizabeth still asleep next to him, he kissed her head softly before getting up slowly and heading to the kitchen where he started making pancakes for breakfast.

She wakes up awhile later to the good smell coming from downstairs and heads down with her robe on, taking a peek in the kitchen "Aw hun thank you"

"I thought it would make up for what happened yesterday" he told her playing up her pancakes.

"Hun there was nothing to make up for but..I'll still eat those pancakes though" she chuckles.

He took her hand gently "I know you don't like seeing me like that and I hate it that I upset you this is just my way of apologizing" he whispered kissing her hand.

"I know, When you hurt then I hurt, same thing with being happy"

He smiled at her lovingly kissing her hand again "Eat your pancakes my love" he told her.

"Yes sir" She says with a salute, giggling.

He smiled again at her picking up his plate and sitting down next to her to eat.

\--

They get the stone and have it placed and set up with a plaque on the back of it, and add some roses to his grave, it looks lovely.

Dennis knelt down next to it looking at the writing on the stone.

"Do you like it sweetie?" Elizabeth asks.

He nodded smiling at her "I love it thank you" he told her.

"I had the idea of a hidden cam and it's small, so if that man comes back and tries to break this stone, we will catch him in the act" she smiles.

He nodded looking back at his dads grave "I've never seen it look so good before" he whispered tracing the words with his fingers delicately.

"I think he would approve of it, don't you?"

"Yeah" he nodded smiling at the words **"In loving memory of Clarence Crumb, much loved father and grandfather, you will live in our hearts forever"**

She takes his hand helping him up and lays her head on his shoulder as they walk back to the car "I'm so proud of you"

"Why...your the one that helped me through this" he told her.

"I'm proud of you for handing it so well and having the strength to help me too"

"It's because of you I had the strength" he told her kissing her softly "There's just one thing left to do" 

"What?"

Dennis walked over to the back of the car and grabbed the baseball bat "Do you want to do the honours or should I?" he repeated her question.

"You're actually going to do it?" she asks surprized.

"What do you think?, we could always walk away and not do anything or we could do it" 

"It's up to you"

Dennis turned to her gravestone "Shes been controlling me for a long time...I feel like taking control back, but at the same time...I know my father wouldn't want that" he whispered.

"Just stop paying attention to it and no flowers"

"Your right...who's that?" he said noticing a figure walking down the path towards them, when he got close enough to see them he stopped in his tracks. "Well, well if it isn't Penelope's little shit of a son" the man smirked. 

Elizabeth stands knowing who it was "Penelope was a bitch, Kevin was the only good thing that came from that vile woman"

The man smirked at her "Oh believe me, he used to cause all sorts of trouble didn't you boy" he addressed Dennis. "It was an accident" Dennis whispered shyly looking embarrassed.

"What was?" she asks Dennis.

Dennis sighed before looking up at her "When he came over....I heard strange noises coming from mothers room so I went to see what was going on, I didn't know what was going on at the time but...I couldn't help but stare, then they saw me and I tried to run but I wasn't quick enough, they both beat me and tied me to the radiator and..." 

"And what?"

"They made me watch them..." Dennis whispered. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it kid" the man smirked.

"Hun you were only a child..you didn't understand the grafity of what was going on, that isn't your fault" she tells Dennis and then turns to the man "That was a sick, sick thing you did to him, he was baby.. and you exposed him to that? You sick twisted fucking asshole!"

The man just chuckled "He didn't mind, besides it taught him not to interrupt us"

"He was a child! Who the fuck does that?!" she yells at him.

"Its called discipline sweetheart, believe me when you have a kid as troubled as this one he needs it" 

"I have 3 children and no child of any kind should be put through that kind of mental and physical abuse ever" she then turns to Dennis and looks him straight in the eye "Let him feed" she says walking away slowly.

Dennis just walked over to him calmly, staring at him "I don't need him to take care of you" he told him cryptically before hitting him hard on the head with the baseball bat making him collapse on the ground, a shocked yell came out the man's mouth before Dennis hit him over and over again until there was blood everywhere.

After the man was clearly dead Elizabeth comes back over to Dennis taking the bat from him "We must get the body in the trunk and clean up the mess here"

Dennis was shaking and breathing heavily as he stared down at the body.

"Dennis..you need to help me get this all cleaned up" she repeats.

He blinked before picking up the body and throwing it in the trunk.

She goes to the car and gets some water bottles and some paper towels and a bag, they kept things like that in the car from Dennis's job. She pours out the water around the areas of the ground that got blood and soaked it up good with the towels and added them to the bag. "I hope it rains" 

Dennis didn't say anything still in shock after what had happened.

She drives and gets take out first then heads home, she didn't feel like cooking tonight, she had to think on what to do with this body. She pulls beside the house and turns to Dennis "Babe, do you want Beast to eat his body or something else?"

"I, I don't know" he said shakily.

\--

They get out of the car and head inside to eat, the kids eat and Maggie sits on Dennis's lap while they both eat, she lifts her spoon full of rice to his face "Plane dadda" 

Dennis smiles eating the rice off the spoon holding her tightly to ground him after everything that had happened.

She gets another spoon full and hands it to him "My turn"

Dennis moved it towards her making plane noises "Ready, here it comes" he said as it got closer to her.

She eats it and giggles, clapping her hands "That's good", Elizabeth smirks at them both as she eats her sweet and sour chicken, she takes her fork and spears a piece and planes it over towards Dennis with a laugh "Incoming"

Dennis takes a mouthful smiling at her "Mmm delicious" 

"Better then the last place for sure"

He nodded before turning his attention back to Maggie "And it's definitely better than little girls called Maggie Crumb" he grinned giving her a raspberry.

Her little mouth opens wide giving him a shocked look "Dadda that was mean"

"Aww was it?, I'm sorry baby" he sighed kissing her cheek. She pouts with her bottom lip out, laying her head on his shoulder.

Dennis gave her to Elizabeth "I uh...I should probably get some sleep" he said softly excusing himself from the table.

"Night dadda" Maggie giggles showing she wasn't really mad.

Dennis looked back at her "Should have known you were kidding" he smirked.

She sticks her tongue out and does the raspberries. Elizabeth smiles warmly at him and gives him the roll eyes up and sideways like she was saying "Meet me upstairs"

"Okay baby time for you to go to bed" he said picking Maggie up.

"Aw okay.." she lightly protests.

"I'll read you a bedtime story" he bargained "And don't tell mommy but I've got some cookies in my pocket for you" he whispered.

"I won't tell" she snickers. He smiled bringing her upstairs to her room.

After she gets in her pjs and grabs her teddy bear and her favorite doll, she gets in her warm bed "Ready for my story now, please"

Dennis takes a book off the shelf and gives her the cookies to eat as well.

She lays her head against the pillow and nibbling at the cookie and listens to him read to her.

Once he'd finished the book Maggie was fast asleep, he tucked her in, turned on her night light and went into his room.

\--

Elizabeth was waiting for him, leaning against the doorway of their bathroom "I could be the happiest woman alive being with you and the others"

"Really?"

"Yes darling" she holds out her hand to him. He takes it gently staring at her.

"It's over and now you can move on and be happy" she drops her sheer robe to the floor and guides him to the shower.

They stand in the shower together letting the water fall onto them, Dennis was holding her gently, his head nestled in her shoulder as she stroked the back of his head.

She sighs deeply "I love you.."

"Love you too" he mumbled snuggling into her more. She kisses his face all over, rubbing her slick body against his. Dennis pulled her close to him, his fingers tracing delicate patterns on her back "I would never treat our babies like they did to me" he whispered.

"I know you wouldn't because you're a kind and loving father"

"I felt something the times they did that to me...I didn't know what they were doing but I knew I shouldn't be seeing it, I think that's what started the sex addiction" he told her embarrassed.

"It's over and that's all that matters"

He stared at her longingly there was still a little bit of shame in his eyes.

"And don't worry we'll work on each other's appetites" she licks his lips playfully.

He followed her lips as she moved away "I love you so much" he murmured "I'm sorry you had to see me kill him like that" 

"I would have done the same thing, but I thought you needed to be the one"

"I've never killed a man before...at least not by myself, I feel a little strange about it" he admitted.

"You never need to do it again, he was a threat to our family and a heartless asshole" she says and kisses his shoulder and his neck.

He lifts his head up so she could kiss him more "Your not afraid of me after I did that?"

"Not at all, you had to take care of the threat to end a past chapter of your live and to protect your family, I'm proud of you my sweet protector"

Dennis kissed her passionately "I love you so much" he whispered between kisses "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know" she chuckles.

"You've helped me through so much...put up with my insecurities, my habits, my nightmares you really are the love of my life"

"And you Are mine" she hugs him tight.

**End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	41. Bella's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc's Elizabeth, David & Bella Oc Daughter. (Bella has some important news for her family, but how will it go?)

Bella was on her way home with some news she was quite nervous about telling her mom and dad because she wasn't sure how they were going to react to the news. David had reassured her telling her that they would be fine about it but she was still worried.

"Do you think it will go okay?" she asks.

"I'm sure it will be fine baby, besides it's what we're hoping for isn't it?" he asked staring at her after he'd parked outside.

"Yes" she says blushing, taking his hand in hers.

David kisses her hand softly "Everything will be okay, I promise" he assured her.

She smiles and they get out of the car and go inside the house "Dadda, Mom?" she shouts.

"We're in here Bella" Dennis's voice answered from the living room.

They both walk in the living room and Bella gives her dadda and momma a hug "I, I have some news to tell you"

"What is it baby?" Dennis asked her.

Bella gets nervous, biting her lip.

"What is it baby?" he asked her, David squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I think..no I'm, pretty sure I am, I'm pregnant" Bella says shyly.

"What?" Dennis gasped in surprise "Really?" 

Elizabeth sits there on the couch unmoving, just staring into space. "Yes dadda" Bella tells him and looks over at her mom "Is mom okay?"

Dennis took Elizabeth's hand gently and squeezed it "Lizzy?" he said softly.

"Excuse me a moment" Elizabeth says quietly, getting up and walking out. Bella gets a worried look on her face.

Dennis gives Bella a hug "Well congratulations you two, what are you hoping for?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I guess for whatever is meant to be"

"Just a healthy baby will be fine" David smiled.

"I sure hope Mom's okay" Bella says, holding David's hand. "She went outside"

"I'll go see her, I'm proud of you Bella, whatever happens I'm so lucky to have you as a daughter" Dennis told her proudly.

Elizabeth's sitting on the ground next to the small graves in the garden, just staring at the small stones.

Dennis knelt down next to her wrapping an arm around her "You okay?" he asked.

"Just think.. Bella's half sister or brother is at rest here, and now, now the same man that fathered that child has now gotten her, my Bella pregnant..." she tears up.

Dennis hugged her tightly kissing her head "I know how hard it must be for you Liz...but I do believe he's changed, I don't think he's the same man who did this to you, Bella made him better, you've always wanted to be a grandmother haven't you?"

"She's so young.."

"So were you...when you had her" he said softly.

"But it was different..at least I was a few years older then her" she rubs at her head.

"Do you want to talk to her about it?" he asked her.

"I don't want her to hate me"

"She would never hate you she's your daughter" he assured her.

"Maybe we should help her find out if she really is pregnant, since at first she seemed unsure" She suggests.

"Okay we'll get her a pregnancy test" he nodded.

"Okay" she agrees.

Dennis kisses her before taking her hand and pulling her back up "They'll be okay Liz, I know they will" he told her.

She sighs again, repeating herself "Same man that fathered her half sibling..."

"I think he's changed now Liz, try and see that" 

"It's not the changed thing, don't you see?"

"See what?" he asked.

"It's her siblings father!" she cries.

Dennis shushed her holding her closely "Lizzy, I understand what your saying but...there's nothing we can do about it other than support her, the little ones are in a better place now and everything will be okay I promise" he tried to console her. 

"Let's get her that test please"

"Okay" he nodded.

\--

They get a home test for Bella to take and she takes it, Bella comes out of the bathroom "Dadda, momma?"

They were waiting outside for her, Dennis stepped forward "What is it Bella?" He asked her softly.

She sighs deeply and shakes her head "False alarm"

"It's okay baby" Dennis said bringing her in for a hug.

"Yeah I know, I guess it's not meant to be yet" she sighs into crook of Dennis's neck.

"It'll happen when its supposed to baby" Dennis said.

"My Bella, there's no need to rush, you got so many years to have a child, enjoy your youth to the fullest" Elizabeth tells her, kissing her head.

"But we really wanted one" Bella huffed.

"I know baby, maybe at this point, you could get a kitten or a puppy to fill that void. I want you to enjoy your youth baby"

"But you were still young when you had me, how is that any different?" Bella protested.

"Babe I was a few years older then you and I knew much more about it" Elizabeth tells her.

Bella just pouts as she looks down.

"Don't worry one day you will be ready and everything will go well, you'll see" Elizabeth tells her, lifting up her chin to look at her.

"But what if I'm not like you?" Bella asked her feeling worried. 

"I know your not me baby, but I've been through it and I know what comes with it at a young age, and I want you to wait that's all"

"But I'm ready now" 

Elizabeth gets teary eyed "Please Bella.."

Bella folds her arms "If I want one now that's my choice and you should support it" she told Elizabeth.

"I just don't want you to throw away those youthful years where you can do so much, like collage or going to new places"

"But having us made you feel more accomplished didn't it?" 

"Bella..I'm still your mother and there's some things I've held back from you in order to keep your feelings safe.. You are lucky I've let you stay with David all this time" Elizabeth tells her a little more stern.

"You still haven't forgiven him for the past, your the one that wanted to do those things!" Bella yelled at her.

"There's something you don't know Bella"

"What, that he's the one you slept with when you got drunk that time. I already know" she shouts.

"My 3rd miscarriage wasn't from your father Bella, it was from him" Elizabeth says in a shaky voice pointing straight at David. "That child was your half sibling.." she tears up.

"What?..." Bella asked.

"Your trying to have a baby with the same man that fathered your sibling, it was from that night we were together last that you know about.." Elizabeth says holding her arms around herself.

"But...he's gotten better now" Bella said.

"I had got to the point of being okay with the fact of you wanting to stay with him but..the thought of you having a child with him hurts me because of what happened, I'm just trying to protect my baby" she puts her head down.

"No, your letting your past get in the way of my life" Bella protested.

"You still don't get what I mean"

"What do you mean then?" Bella huffed.

"I don't want you to start doing the things I was doing at your age, I want you to be better then I was...you have no idea some of the things I got myself into, but I know you have begun to try thing's you shouldn't, those things will only lead you to being depressed and worse like I was, and still struggle not to be"

"I'm not like that" she denied.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through Bella's hair softly "Sometimes I dream of you being a baby again, I'm in the rocking chair, humming softly to you as you suckle at my bosom, your warm in a blanket, I kiss your sweet little head and whisper softly 'I promise to love and protect you always, you are my sweet angel' " she cries.

"But I'm not a baby anymore momma, when are you going to accept that?" Bella sighs.

"It's so hard too Bella.."

"I want a life to you know" she shouts at her.

"But yours only just begun..my sweet, sweet Bella" Elizabeth cups her cheek.

"Why won't you let me have a life?" she pouts.

"I just want you to have a better one" Elizabeth hugs her tight, kissing her face.

Bella starts to cry sadly "If you loved me you'd let me have a baby" 

"Babe I have no control over that and you know this, if you wanted to get pregnant you would do it anyway regardless of what I say, what I think your doing is, is asking my permission to let you.. that almost tells me that you're maybe not ready to make that decision on your own"

"What do you mean?, I'm ready" Bella replies.

"You are still asking me for permission"

"Because I know you still hate David" 

"Why would you care wither or not If I did, you love him, if you really want that from him then you would go do it regardless of what I say" Elizabeth sighs.

"Because your my momma" she cried.

Elizabeth holds her close "I am" she sighs "I don't hate David..I have to much of a history with him to feel that way, your father and I care about him in our own ways because of how close we became for along time"

"Then why do you act like you don't like him?"

"At first it was jealously, but then it was narrowed down to more of being worried he was just moving on to you because He couldn't have me fully but he could you, and that worried me to death as a mother" she sighs "Now it's just me being a worried mother that doesn't want her baby to rush into hardships to early and I'm sorry.."

"I love you momma" Bella whispered.

"Oh I love you to my sweet Bella" Elizabeth cries. She snuggled up to her more.

Elizabeth glances upwards to look at Dennis and David with Tears in her eyes.

Dennis smiled at her softly as Bella leaned into her mother for comfort, like she did as a child.

Elizabeth rubbed Bella's back as she kissed her head and hums to her softly "My sweet, sweet girl"

"Momma" she said softly looking sleepy.

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm sorry" she murmured.

"Don't be, I understand your feelings baby, I do"

"You, you do?" Bella asked.

"It's part of growing up, all kinds of feelings come over you and your body, some your ready for and some not quiet yet, at this time you need to focus on you and what you need first, you know find yourself and then later on then plan on getting married and having kids, if that's what you want, there's no need to rush baby" Elizabeth kisses her.

"We can always wait baby" David told her softly, Bella sighed softly "I guess...but I want a puppy instead" Bella smirked making him chuckle "Deal" he agreed.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	42. Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & David Maxwell (Past memory of the 3 of them being together on their second encounter)

Elizabeth and the Horde had just moved into Elizabeth's grandmother's house in the country only a month ago, it still needed a fix and cleaning here and there, Dennis and her had been doing stuff most of the day together, he was fixing the cabinet doors and she was vacuuming in the living room.

Dennis finished up fixing the cabinet before turning around to look at the house, he had to admit this was so much better than his small underground basement back at the zoo.

There's a big thud from the living room.

Dennis raced over to see what happened "Lizzy" he called.

She's laying on the floor, rubbing a hand on her lower back "Ow, I fell"

"You okay do you need ice for it?" He asked her panicking as he picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

"Nah I'm alright, I took off my shoes and I was standing on the couch to dust near the shelves, I put one foot up on the arm rest and slipped, then bam right on my ass" she laughs.

"Okay...but you need to take it easy for the rest of the day now" he told her looking at her protectively.

"Aw my hero" she wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss "Mmm"

He kissed her back softly laying on the sofa with her.

"Damn I don't understand how you can keep so clean and smelling so good still after all that work" she smells his neck and kisses it.

"It's a struggle" he admitted exposing more of his neck.

"You always are perfect to me, no matter what"

"And you to me" he whispered.

"Mmm I love it when you kiss me, all of you" she coos.

He sighed softly resting his head on hers.

"Are you okay my darling?"

"Just savoring all of this, I feel like for the first time I finally have a home" he told her truthfully.

"I want to be part of that happiness for you, always" she cups his cheek.

He smiled at her "You're my home" he sighed.

"Babe I have to tell you something.."

"What?" He asked nervously.

"I ran into David when I went shopping today, I was in the clothing area, he said he wanted us three to get together again and I said I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, he cornered me in the fitting area, got me in one of the small rooms and started to kiss my neck and touch me, he kept begging me to come over tonight" she puts her head down.

Dennis looked down "Is he?" he asked.

"I don't know if he is, I didn't want to answer for you"

"I don't really like doing it" he told her looking guilty. 

"Do you like watching me do it?"

"I like doing things with you..I don't like it when he asks me to do things with him" he said uncomfortably.

"I have to admit I feel so over powered when you both gang up on me and do things to me, it turns me on so much, I try not to let myself get that way but it feels so good" she breathes heavier.

"I don't want to not do something that you like" 

"Is it when he tries to do something to you that makes you uncomfortable?"

He nodded looking embarrassed.

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to feel left out, but if your not into that then just say so, I'm sure he'll stop"

He nodded looking ashamed.

"Babe it's no big deal, if your into something okay, if your not, your not, that's fine too baby" she kisses his forehead.

"I, I just want to make sure you're happy...because I don't want to lose you" he stammered his insecurities were starting to show again.

"Babe you'll never lose me, I'm here to stay..always" she kisses him.

He looked at her still looking uncertain "You sure?" He asked her, his eyebrows knitted together, he was quite endearing when he was doubting himself.

"Mhm" she unbuttons her shirt, exposing her cleavage more "So sure"

He shivered as he stared at her breasts.

"You always stare at me as if it's the first time you saw my body exposed to you" she chuckles.

"I'm not used to having someone who wants me so much" he whispered kissing her neck and biting it gently but enough to leave a mark.

"Well get used to it baby because I'm here to stay and I'm here for you..all of you..mmm" she moans.

He sighed again sucking her neck a little more.

"You drive me crazy.." she drapes her leg over his outer thigh. Dennis kissed her lifting her leg up more.

"I love your kisses" she whispers. Dennis moaned kissing her again.

"Now that I have you, I can't imagine how my life would be without you, I don't even want to know.." she whispers in his ear, pushing her body closer to his.

Dennis breathed heavily as he felt them getting closer to each other "I love you" 

"I love you too"

"Do we have to do these things with David again...I mean it was fun before but..." he sighed looking down guiltily.

"I won't if you don't want me too, or I could tell him not to do things to you also?"

"I, I don't want to upset you...I just feel I guess insecure...that he might win you over" he admitted looking uneasy about what he said, bracing himself for harsh words or her to hit him or something.

"I already told you, I'm never leaving you..you are my world, you and the others" she kisses him.

"I know...I'm sorry" he whispered kissing her again.

"Nothing compares to you" she sweetly sings to him.

He smiled snuggling up to her breathing in her scent, she still found it funny that despite how big and strong he was Dennis was always gentle and childlike when seeking her comfort, probably on the account that he didn't get much affection from anyone else before or was it Kevin shining through.

"Maybe if you feel very insecure about David being with me, maybe you guys should compete, and show off your wild manly side to me" she purrs, rubbing a hand on his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you" he whispered staring at her uncertainly.

She smiles and licks his lips "You can't.."

"I know but it doesn't mean I should try" he told her looking at her fondly, suddenly there's a knock at the door making him jump "who could that be?" He asked her.

"It must be him" she answers the door.

David stood outside. He smiled when he saw her wasting no time by kissing her with enough force to back her into the wall "Mmm I missed this" he moaned kissing her again.

Her body shivers slightly in response, she felt her pussy spasm in delight at the thought of these two men doing all kinds of things to her, making her the center of attention. She looks back at Dennis, licking her lips slowly, with a fire in her eyes.

"Come on Crumb don't be shy" David smirked kissing her again before tearing off her shirt to expose her breasts.

She turns to Dennis and takes his hand "Come with me to the bedroom"

Dennis sighed taking her hand as he followed them to the bedroom.

When they enter the bedroom she undresses and crawls slowly onto the bed showing off her backside as she crawls, giggling, she turns over and lays against the pillows, all spread out, looking like a silky wild cat "I'm waiting for you"

They both run over to her and laying on either side of her after stripping down.

"Ooh my so eager" she purrs.

They kissed her cheeks softly as they started to touch her breasts.

She turns her head to both men, kissing them deeply back and forth, panting in between breaths "I'm so, so turned on right now, I'm already so wet"

David wasted no time going down on her licking her pussy intently, while Dennis sighed and started kissing and sucking her breasts.

She whispers in Dennis's ear "I'll always be yours"

He moaned softly kissing her deeply trying to prove to her that he was better. She reaches down and starts stroking his cock at a good pace as she moans from David's advances.

Dennis's moans get louder at her strokes. David started licking her a little faster loving how she tasted.

"Oh fu....." she cries out, hitting her first climax.

Dennis felt himself getting closer already "Uhh go faster baby" he told her as David cleaned her up before teasing her entrance with his cock.

She goes faster but then stops "I want you darling" she begs him. "David come up here so I can suck you off"

They switch places and Dennis pounded into her deeply trying to make her remember that he was still here and it wasn't just David.

"Ohh yes baby..Ooh" she moans.

He went faster moaning as he did. David slipped his cock in her mouth "Start sucking then liz" he ordered.

She follows his orders and sucks, she was a pro at it, making whoever she would do it too feel like she was paying attention and tending to every nerve with tender loving care mixed in, making him feel lighter then air "Mmm" she even encouraged him to put his fingers into her hair, holding her head.

David groaned loudly moving her head up and down as she sucked.

She shakes her head, swallowing him down perfectly, she moans in her throat feeling the way Dennis was moving on her.

Dennis started getting close to his climax so started to slow down so he lasted a bit longer to impress her more. David was moaning loudly as he moved her head a little faster.

"Mmmhmfh!" she cries out as her climax hits her.

Dennis couldn't handle it anymore and came inside her with a groan at the same time as David.

After Elizabeth sits up to look at both exhausted men, she smiles at them "Mm loving this attention"

They both looked at her softly but with different expressions. David had a grin and looked very pleased with himself but Dennis looked upset, almost embarrassed by what had happened.

She cups Dennis's face and gives him a passionate kiss "David It's time for you to go now, Dennis and I need to talk, thank you for a lovely evening"

David smirked at Dennis before kissing Elizabeth and then suddenly he turned around and kissed Dennis making Dennis Yelp and lean back in shock.

"David!" she yells at him.

He chuckled before getting up "See you two later" he smirked again before walking away. Dennis was lying in a ball on the bed with his eyes closed as he tried to process what happened.

Elizabeth tends to Dennis quickly "Baby please don't take it to heart and upset yourself, he was just being an ass, you can handle this, I know you can"

He shivered before leaning into her, his head resting on her chest to hear her heartbeat. He had small tears threatening to fall down his face in the corner of his eyes.

She takes ahold of his shoulders and gets him to sit up to look at her "Babe you need to swallow it back now and not let it get to you so much, if you do that He wins, do you understand?"

He nodded slowly burying his head on her shoulder gently.

"Alright, would you feel better if I got a nice hot bath started for the both of us to relax in and take time out to be together, by ourselves this time?"

"Mmhmm yeah" he whispered.

"I'll be right back" she whispers against his lip. She gets the bathtub ready for them both and even lights candles sitting them around the bathroom to have a relaxing setting. "It's ready dearest"

He walked over with her before joining her in the bath, he held her close to him as he laid back with a small sigh.

"Is this better babe?"

He nodded "Mmm yeah" he whispered.

She rubs her hands on his strong chest and gives him sweet little kisses on his lips.

He leaned in to kiss her as well but seemed distracted.

"What is it baby?" she whispers softly.

"I couldn't get into it today..I felt like I had to compete for your love" he whispered.

"Oh baby you never need to feel that way, I love you no matter what and I'll always know your the best, because you are"

"I just felt like he was trying to push me away so he could have you to himself" 

"I would never let him do that, not without me giving his head a thumping first" she smiles and kisses him.

He kissed her back deeply "I don't think I can do this anymore" he told her.

She nods "I understand baby, I do, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable..I'll quit too" 

"You will?..." 

"Yes, for you I'd do anything.."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm taking anything away from you" Dennis admitted.

"If I have you and the others, I'm happy, my sweet Dennis..I love you"

Dennis smiled softly at her resting his head on hers "I love you too, more than anything in the world"

She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder "I think we'll have a wonderful and blissful life together"

"I think so too...are you gonna tell him?" 

"I will"

"Do you need me there or are you going to be okay" he asks.

"It would be nice if you were by my side, holding my hand"

"Okay" he nodded kissing her again.

"Everything will turn out fine"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	43. Little Maria Crumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis, My Oc Elizabeth (AU of my AU world - What if baby Maria, Dennis Jr's twin never really came home alive?) (No sex fic )

It had been a few weeks since Dennis and Elizabeth had come home with Baby Dennis and were still mourning the loss of their baby girl who hadn't made it. Dennis was starting to notice Elizabeth was acting strangely, she kept talking to the empty space next to little Dennis's crib and kept hearing baby cries when everyone was sound asleep it was starting to worry him slightly.

She was in their room on the bed cooing and speaking softly to just a baby blanket laying in front of her "Aren't you the sweetest girl, yes you are"

His heart broke as he watched her from the doorway.

"Hey Dennis babe" she says happily.

"Hi sweetheart" he whispered walking over to her and kissing her softly.

"Dennis Jr isn't up yet, can't feed him yet but I fed you sweetie pie" she smiles down at the blanket and kisses it. The blanket was all wet also.

"Lizzy...there isn't a baby in there" he told her carefully knowing this was going to be a sensitive subject to talk about.

"Oh babe don't be silly, she even just ate, didn't you my sweetheart" she pets the wet blanket softly.

"Liz...look at me, your not holding a baby" he said softly holding her hand softly.

"Please don't tell me that.." she tears up.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to but...we only came home with one baby Liz, I'm so sorry" he said his voice cracked as her said it.

"Oh my I got breast milk all over this blanket again, I better go clean it.." she says quickly.

Dennis watched her leave sadly not knowing what to do to help her "I'm so sorry baby girl I wish we didn't lose you" he said staring out the window and looking at the stars.

Dennis Jr. started to stir in his crib after a long nap, he always seemed to sleep a lot and was a quiet baby then some.

Dennis got up to see him "Hey little man, its okay" he cooed picking him up gently and rocking him gently "Are you feeling hungry huh?" he asked him.

Little Dennis mouths his hand as if he was saying yes.

"Okay, lets go find your momma" he whispered kissing his head softly and going downstairs to find Elizabeth.

She was just finishing adding all the dirty laundry to the washer "Oh Hey, there's my sweet little man"

Little Dennis made a cute little cry of joy when he heard her voice, Dennis handed him to her "I think he might be hungry" he told her looking down at his son.

Elizabeth takes him and goes into the living room, she sits down with him in her arms and lets him suckle "There now, my sweet boy"

Dennis watched them with a mixture of happiness and sadness that their son had come into the world alone.

She looks up at Dennis and smiles "What, do you want a turn too?" she jokes.

Dennis smiled joining them on the sofa "It's just nice to see you bonding with our baby" he told her.

"Well that's one of my callings in life is to be there for our babies whenever they need me"

He kissed her softly "And you're the best at it"

"Oh my darling thank you" she kisses him back.

"I love you more and more each day, your so strong baby"

She nuzzles her nose against his cheek "I love you too"

Little Dennis makes a small cry to get their attention "Yeah I love you too little man" he cooed tickling his chin.

The baby grins sweetly, Elizabeth laughs and sits baby Dennis to pat him gently on the back "Alrighty my baby boy"

He makes a cute burping sound before dosing off with his head on his shoulder.

"Aww it's sleepy time again little champ" she takes him to his crib, laying him down for his nap.

"Goodnight little man" Dennis whispered kissing his head.

Elizabeth lays her head on Dennis's shoulder, still looking down at their son.

"He's got your eyes Liz" he smiled.

"I think he's going to be tall when he grows up just like his dadda"

Dennis chuckled holding her to him.

"Hm, I wonder if we should get another crib for Maria, then we could add those pretty purple flowers on the wood.

Dennis sighed softly "We won't need it baby" he told her softly.

"We'll they both will grow to big for the both of them to sleep together in the same crib babe, besides it will look great, you'll see"

Dennis hugged her not knowing what to say.

"Mmm thank you"

"For what?" he asked her.

"For the sweet hugs" she smiles.

"It's the least I could do to help you through the pain" he muttered.

"Let me have this moment" she holds his hand.

"Okay...just know that she's always in your heart forever" he told her resting his other hand above her heart.

"Alway's in my heart" she repeats softly.

Dennis kissed her again before leaving her alone for awhile.

Elizabeth lays down to sleep awhile, she dreams of Maria running around and swinging on the tree swing.

Dennis stayed up all night trying to think of a way to help Elizabeth.

"Maria.." she whispers in her sleep.

Dennis decided to call their doctor to see what they said.

They suggest rest, maybe some massages, warm relaxing bathes, some crying to relief any stress, the doctor tells him if it gets any worse they will see her again and remind him she's just going through a grieving process.

Dennis thanks them before going back to bed with her.

When he gets back in bed, she turns over and drapes her arm over his chest. Dennis held her hand gently as she slept reassuring her.

"My baby..I'll find you...I'll, I'll" she mumbles in her sleep.

"Shh its okay baby it's okay" he comforted her rubbing her back.

She snuggles up closer to him, giving his neck sweet kisses "I love you"

"I love you too" he told her "rest now my love"

She smiles and goes back to sleep.

\---

Over the next couple of weeks Elizabeth seems to get worse and was deteriorating quite fast. She wasn't eating and was having bad mood swings so Dennis decided to take her to the doctors for more advice.

They sit in the waiting room, Elizabeth fell asleep with her head laying against his shoulder.

Dennis held her as she slept, he saw their doctor come out and started to wake her up "Liz, the doctor is here now" he whispered shaking her shoulder.

"Hello, Doctor" she smiles.

"Hello Elizabeth, I hear you've not been yourself lately" the Doctor started.

"No I'm myself very much so"

"Liz, you've been talking to a blanket with no baby" Dennis sighed sadly. "It's common for parents to find something to cope with the loss of a child, it's perfectly normal" their doctor tells them.

"I can feel her Dennis" she tells him, staring him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Just tell me please...I'm worried about you" Dennis pleaded.

"She's alive"

"What...but that's not possible" he gasped.

"But she is Babe, I feel it deep within me" she says, closing her eyes.

"But..I saw her, she wasn't breathing and her lips had gone blue" he cried.

"I always see her in a room with light blue curtains on the window, I see a number on the wall next to the door '134'"

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Here"

"Maybe it would help you to go and see what's there, it could help you with your recovery" the doctor suggested to them, Dennis looked at him uncertainly "Do you think it will work?"

"It's worth a try" he answered giving him the key to the room. "Okay let's have a look then" Dennis sighed standing up. Elizabeth follows him, suddenly feeling eager.

They walk over to the room and Dennis puts the key in the keyhole "You sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes" she says holding onto his arm.

"Okay" he sighed unlocking the door and opening it slowly.

First thing she see's is the window with light blue curtains, a gasp comes from her mouth.

"What is it liz?"

She rushes in past him and see's the small bed and runs over to it, she takes ahold of the baby in it that is wrapped up in a blanket and holds it close to her "Ooh I found you.." she whispers softly.

Dennis gasped softly as he saw their baby girl, he walked over slowly towards them and stared down at the little girl all wrapped up in the blanket. "Liz?" He croaked as he started to tear up.

"It's our Maria"

"Our baby girl" he whispered looking at her softly.

"Did they lie to us?" she asks, holding Maria closer to herself.

Maria started to cry in her arms but it wasn't a cry for attention or anything like that. "She's terrified Lizzy...what have they done to her?" He asked softly feeling angry about the whole thing.

Elizabeth lays her down and checks her body to see if there was any marks or anything that would tell her why she was crying.

She has a small bruise on her arm and she was covered in little red marks from a syringe "What did they do to you" he asked.

"What were they giving her?" Elizabeth cries.

"Oh it was just some blood tests nothing too scary" a voice said behind them.

Elizabeth picks Maria up quickly and turns around, wide eyed.

Doctor staple was standing by the door "She's a fascinating little girl, a little troublesome, well she was we soon took care of that" she smirked. Maria heard her voice and immediately started crying louder like she knew who it was and what she would do.

"What did you do to her?" Elizabeth clinches her teeth, getting angry.

"Well, you won't see any of it since it's all gone now...she's just like her mother" she smirked.

Elizabeth suddenly gives the baby over to Dennis and then walks over to the door shutting it and locking it.

"Oh I wouldn't do that you see she's scared of the dark" Doctor staple told her.

"Who said I'm turning off the lights"

"Ooh being mysterious are we?" She mocked her.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life by taking my baby" Elizabeth attacks Dr. Staple tackling her down to the ground and biting as hard as she can at the doctors throat, impaling her flesh with her teeth and wrapping her teeth around the dr's jugular vein, pulling at it until it rips.

Dennis covers the baby and turns around to make sure she doesn't see it. Doctor staple cried out as she tries to get Elizabeth off of her but loses too much blood and starts to feel weak.

"Dennis darling, will you unleash Beast to carry Dr. Staple to the trunk of the car and I'll clean up the mess here?"

"Okay...what shall I do with Maria she still hasn't calmed down at all" he told her looking at their daughter with a worried look as she carried on crying and screaming.

Elizabeth takes her in her arms again and shushes her "Hush now, Momma took care of the bad lady"

She's still crying loudly whatever they did to her had really affected her "Maybe when we leave she'll calm down a little bit" Dennis suggested.

"Yes, Take the body down first from the window and then come back up to get us"

Dennis nodded and brought the Beast out, he picked up the doctors body and climbed down from the window as quickly as he could and ran out to hide her body before coming back for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took some towels and wetted them down in the bathroom and washed up the floor and put them all in a bag to take with, she picks Maria back up holding her close and walks over to the Beast, getting on his back.

He carried them to the car making sure they were all safe.

Elizabeth held Maria close all the way home, humming softly to her.

Maria was still crying but not as badly, her small hand reached out and held Elizabeth's finger.

Elizabeth gets her inside the house and into the living room, sitting down with her on the couch "You must be starved my sweet girl" she unbuttons the top part of her dress and gets Maria to suckle "There you go my sweetheart, your home safe now" she coos.

Maria suckled for ages trying to drink as much milk as she could.

"Shh don't drink to fast, you'll get choked" Elizabeth chuckles.

She hiccups loudly before going back to suckle. Elizabeth stops her a moment and sits her up to pat her back.

Maria starts burping quietly starting to get tired.

"There you go my sweet Maria" she holds Maria against her and sings to her softly.

She doesn't go to sleep for a while still looking a little bit scared of what was going on.

"Dennis will you bring Lil Dennis in here so we can put them together?" she asks laying the thicker blanket on the floor and laying Maria down on it, getting next to her.

Dennis nodded going upstairs to get their son and joined them on the blanket.

"Look Maria It's your brother" she says softly to her.

They both got closer to each other and then when they were close enough they held each other's hands sweetly.

Elizabeth get's beside them both and kisses their little faces "I love you both so much"

Maria looked up at her with wonder in her eyes as she reached up and touched her face.

"I'm your momma, yes I am" she coos.

She makes a little excited noise as she carried on looking at her completely mesmerized "I think she loves you Lizzy" Dennis said with a smile.

"I'm so happy to have her back and with lil Dennis too"

"Our family is complete again" he said proudly kissing his babies softly.

\--

Later on when everyone was asleep, little Maria was constantly fidgeting and crying loudly waking Elizabeth up, the poor girl was afraid of being alone and in the dark, even with her brother beside her.

Elizabeth clicks on another nightlight in the room and lays her teddy bear with her "There you go my sweet angel"

She still cried staring up at her still looking afraid.

Elizabeth picks her up, holding her close "Shh there's nothing in the dark that can hurt you, momma's here and dadda he is strong and big, he can protect you and so can I"

Maria whined looking at her with scared blue eyes "I think we should let her sleep with us tonight, I think it might be the only way she's going to settle down" Dennis said softly looking at her sadly "sorry they did those nasty things to you my sweet little girl" he told her stroking her little strands of hair.

"Alright" they go back to their bedroom, Elizabeth sets up the small bed next to her side, so she's right there beside her as she sleeps "There now"

Maria stares at her mother sleepily completely transfixed by her "I wonder why she keeps looking at you like that" Dennis whispered.

"I don't know, maybe because she's save with me?"

Maria reached out her hand again to touch her face making a small happy cry. "I guess she's been deprived of affection for so long it makes sense for her to be completely fixated with you" Dennis guessed smiling at them both.

"Yeah I understand how that feels" Elizabeth rubs Marias head gently, smiling at her.

Maria smiled back at her as she continued touching her face, she looked more content now and seemed more relaxed "I reckon she's gonna be a mommy's girl" Dennis chuckled making Maria tilt her head at the sound.

"Are you a mommy's girl?" She asks Maria.

She let out a small laugh as she smiled at her mother, her hand resting on hers. Elizabeth kisses her cheeks "My sweet little Maria"

Maria makes an excited cry when she kisses her before yawning.

Elizabeth hums to her as Maria goes to sleep, she leans over and kisses Dennis "I love you"

"I love you too" he said kissing her back, Maria grabs hold of Elizabeth's finger again tightly making Dennis chuckle "Guess she wants your undivided attention" he smirked.

"Let's both give it to her, you kiss one cheek and I'll kiss the other, 1, 2, 3!"

They both kissed her cheeks making her laugh loudly.

"See sweetheart we both love you so much, yes we do"

Maria stares at her parents happily, Dennis holds her little hand gently as she continued bonding with them.

"Dennis, do you think she's alright?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I mean do you think Staple did anything to her to change her?"

"I don't know, whatever happens she's our baby girl, I think she's just looking for the love and affection she's been deprived of...what changes are you worried about?"

"I don't know, just scared for her" she says holding Maria's hand as she slept.

"She's just scared and rightly so, to be so young and experience that pain...it's not easy" he sighed kissing Maria's head.

"There's something I need to ask Beast, will you let him out a few minutes?" she asks.

"Okay" he nodded letting him out on the floor next to the bed and when the roar comes and he stands The Beast stares down at them with his dark eyes "You called my love?"

"Will you check her for me, make sure she's okay?" she asks him.

He leaned over her slowly smelling her and looking at her softly as he tried to find anything wrong with her "She has a strong heart" he told her softly looking up at her proudly.

"So she doesn't smell like any drugs they may have given her or anything else?"

"She has a faint smell of something I cannot recognize, but her body seems to be getting rid of it for her, almost like she has your healing powers" he told her.

"Keep working it out sweetheart" she tells Maria softly.

"She will be fine I'm sure" Beast tells her fondly.

Elizabeth cups his cheek "Thank you for helping us get back home"

He purred softly leaning towards her "Anything for my queen and my princess" he whispered.

"I love being a mother to ours so much" she tears up.

"And I am proud to be a father to our children" he replied.

"I love you" she kisses him deeply, rubbing the back of his neck with her hands.

He kissed her back, his skin twitching as she touched it.

"I'm so happy to have our sweet family together again"

"I know it feels good to be complete again" he purred kissing her again "Our daughter is tough, she will win against whatever it is they did to her" he assured her.

"All of our children are wonderful"

"Yes, but this one is special I think" he purred stroking Maria's cheek lightly.

"How so?"

"Just a feeling" he told her "she's tough like her mother"

She smiles giving him a kiss. He kisses her back, Maria makes a small giggle.

"Oh I see someone wants her kiss too?" she kisses Marias cheeks. She squealed excitedly touching Elizabeth's hair.

"I love you my sweetheart"

Maria carries on playing with her hair as she started making cute little noises.

Elizabeth gives Maria the raspberries on her tummy "You are my sweet, sweet little berry"

Maria smiles up at her as she started moving around on the bed.

"Are you going on an adventure?" Elizabeth asks. She made a small grunt as she tried to start crawling on the bed.

"Oh my such a hard little worker, just like her dadda" Elizabeth smiles up at him. He smiled at her as Maria carries on exploring on the bed.

Elizabeth Takes ahold of Maria and lays her back down between them "You need to go to sleep little one, how about a song?"

She tilts her head at the word making a confused sound, still trying to get back up.

Elizabeth smiles and begins to sing to help her sleep **"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..."**

Maria tried to fight the sleepiness she was feeling making a whine in protest.

"Shh baby go to sleep, it's okay my darling one" Elizabeth hushes her.

She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open but Elizabeth's soothing words of love and comfort soon sent her off to sleep

"You never need to fear the dark anymore for you have people who will watch over you and love you forever and ever"

Maria mumbled in her sleep, her hand stretched out to rest on Elizabeth's chest as she nestled into her "Sleep well our little princess" Dennis whispered kissing her head softly before staring up at Elizabeth "I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever fall asleep" he sighed.

"Yeah me too, I'm sure she'll get better in time" she whispers.

She whimpered a little bit in her sleep like she was expecting someone to hurt her. "It's okay little one your safe" he told her soothingly starting to hum to her which seemed to settle her "Maybe we should take turns to keep an eye on her, I'll stay up first, you should get some sleep" he suggested.

"You sure darling?"

"Yeah it's okay" he nodded taking Maria into his arms carefully "get some sleep lizzy" he instructed her softly. She gives him a kiss and falls into slumber.

Dennis looked down at his daughter proudly she made a small cry "Hush now my angel your alright I promise no one's gonna hurt you here" he promised her making her relax again as she rested against his chest "We will always love you and look after you Maria" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Always.."

\--

Maria woke up a few more times before Elizabeth woke up as well, she found Dennis and her by the window looking up at the stars "They're pretty aren't they little one" he smiled at her.

"Maria's the prettiest little star"

Maria heard her voice and made an excited cry. She takes her into her arms holding her closer "My little star"

She smiled up at her mother snuggling up to her straight away.

Elizabeth kisses her head, humming to her.

She starts dosing off again.

"Aww my sweet angel" Elizabeth coos.

Maria makes a content sigh as she fell asleep again.

Elizabeth brings her to her cradle next to the bed laying her down, coving her with a warm blanket "Sleep and dream sweet dreams"

Maria's grip on her clothing was strong even in her sleep but with some gentle coaxing Dennis managed to get her to hold onto her little teddy bear. "She's a stubborn little lady, I wonder where she gets it from" he smirked looking at Elizabeth.

"Pfft" Elizabeth rolls her eyes at him.

Dennis chuckled kissing her softly "Sorry did I upset you baby" he murmured.

"Nah not really" she kisses him back.

"I only say it because it's true" he sniggered.

She mouths to him, so Maria can't hear "Don't be a smart ass" with a wink.

He chuckled softly before scooping Elizabeth up and carrying her to the bed. As soon as they got there he pounced on her kissing her deeply as he moved his body closer to hers "I'm so happy our family is complete again" he whispered.

"Mm so am I babe" she whispers back.

"This is perfect, I got my baby back, my wife is better, nothing could ruin this moment for me right now" he told her happily.

"I'm glad you feel that way" she snuggles against him more.

"I was worried about you, you know" he told her holding her tightly nestling his head in her hair.

"I know. I just knew she was still around, I could sense her and found out in the end that my motherly instinct was right"

"I'm glad it was...I was just worried that I'd lost you as well as her and that I wouldn't be able to get you back" he admitted looking a little bit scared.

"I'll always come back and so will she, since she's so much like me, kind of like Bella" she smiles.

"I know I shouldn't doubt, I just don't want to lose any of my family, you've all become so precious to me" he told her resting his head on her chest.

"And so are you to me"

He sighed softly "I want to ask you something?" he said shyly.

"Yes baby?"

"Could you sing to me?...it seemed to work great for Maria, and I haven't been sleeping very well recently" he rambled trying to explain himself.

**"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are"** she sings softly.

He dozed off slowly after a while his head on her chest as she stroked his hair.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	44. Kinky Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb/Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (AU Kevin/Dennis a Neighbor with a bad mother comes over next door for a friendly meal and he ends up having a great time ) 'Warning momma kink ;) *

It was a nice summer's day and Elizabeth had been cleaning the house and baking cookies, filling up the whole place with the yummy smell, she hums to herself.

There was a faint buzz of a lawn mower outside. Beyond the window the next door neighbor was cutting up the grass on his front lawn. His bare shoulders were glistening with sweat from the task. 

She glances up to spot him through the window "Oh my.." she gasps.

The neighbor stopped mowing, to pull his t-shirt out from his back pocket, before wiping it down his face and along his chest and arms. 

She gets a grand idea and gets a tall glass and fills it with ice and lemonade, taking it outside, she stops at the fence line, leaning over a bit showing off her cleavage "Excuse me sir?"

The neighbor pauses, looking toward the voice. His stark blue eyes meet hers as his eyebrows dents in confusion. He switched off the lawn mower. "Is there a problem miss?" He asks, subtly eyeing her breasts. 

"Well I saw that you were out here and I know it's a hot day, I thought you would like a tall glass of cold lemonade" she hands it to him, smiling "And plus I'm your neighbor by the way"

He seems startled for a moment, before remembering to smile. He steps forward and takes the lemonade. "Thank you." He takes a sip, before taking a gulp. "Nice to finally meet you." He says, eyeing back towards his house hesitantly. 

"No Problem, is there something wrong?" she notices his nervous look.

He flicks his eyes back to hers, "No, nothing. Uh... I should probably finish up." He downs the rest of the lemonade, before handing her the glass. "Thank you Miss. Very kind of you." 

"I'm Elizabeth, maybe you can come to dinner sometime?"

"Dennis." He offered, "I'll um... let you know a good time. I must really finish this up." He awkwardly, began packing up the mower. 

"Alright, just knock on my door when your ready and we could have dinner and maybe later.." she bites her lip staring at his body "Maybe some dessert" 

He blushed instantly, looking back at the house terrified. "Okay then Elizabeth." He says diplomatically. "Best be going." He turned, quickly hurrying into the house. 

She giggles and returns inside her house getting food ready.

\--

Dennis returns inside his home, after tucking the lawn mower in the garage and putting his shirt back on. Stepping inside, he gathers yesterday's newspapers and old mail, before stuffing them in the kitchen bin. His mother was sitting on the couch watching one of her programs, with a stern look on her face.

Dennis prepares a mug of tea for her, bringing it to her silently and placing it next to her, before beginning to turn away. 

"That tables dusty"

He swallows thickly, turning back around and moving the mug to another table. "I'll go get a cloth." He murmured. 

"Make it quick boy and don't dawdle like you did with the mowing" she says drinking her tea.

He stiffens at the mention of the mowing, as his mind drifts back to Elizabeth. She was beautiful, and so caring. He cleared his throat, clearing his mind as he strides to grab a cloth before quickly returning. He wiped down the table, making sure he didn't block the tv. 

"Good, and now it's time to massage my feet" she chuckles.

He cringes, before kneeling before her and slipping her shoes off. He slowly begins to massage her feet. 

"Ouch, not so hard!" she spat.

He released her feet, looking back at her. "Sorry." He murmured. 

"I'm going to nap" she tells him, walking off to her room.

He sighs, walking the other way towards the bathroom as he scrubs himself raw in the shower. After that, he dries himself off, and selects a neat shirt. He polished his glasses, and peaked in on his sleeping mother. Carefully he stepped out of the front door, quietly closing it and crossing the distance to his neighbors house. 

Elizabeth lets him in after he knocked only once, the house smelled good, like home cooking "I hope you like it" she smiles, getting him a plate full of food.

He was still blinking wide eyed at her, he hadn't been so keen to eat food, since he was a little boy at his friends birthday party. "This is wonderful. I don't- I can't- I don't know what to say." 

"Just say after you eat it, 'wow I'm stuffed' " she chuckles.

He took a bite, finding the taste almost overpowering after he had eating so many years of ham sandwiches. "Liz this is-" he frowned at himself, "Elizabeth, this is amazing." He corrected himself. 

She blushes "Thank you Dennis, I was kind of worried you wouldn't like this cut of steak"

He smiles, "It's great. You're a good cook." He threw a glance around her place, not seeing a speck of dirt in sight. He wondered if perhaps his mother would like her. 

"I did make dessert, a chocolate mousse and another one that is made special just for you" she smirks.

He watches her for a little longer than he meant to, before smiling. "Really? You've certainly gone through a lot of trouble. I hope my company has been enough of a reward for you?"

"Do you want to reward me a little more?" she stands from the table, walking over to him.

He wet his lip, eyeing her body as she approached. "I might have something to offer." He smirked. 

She unbuttons her shirt slowly teasing him as she moved her hips back and forth, bumping her legs against his knees.

He leaned forward in his seat, reaching out to catch her hand that was undoing the buttons. "Please, you've already done enough of the work tonight." He smiled, before standing up and unbuttoning her shirt for her. He carefully glided it over her shoulders.

"What a gentleman you are, but please don't be to gentle" she giggles.

His grin widened, as he splayed a hand over her stomach, feeling her bare skin under his palm. "Wasn't planning on it." He whispered. 

"Good boy" She giggles.

Hearing the term forced Dennis to flinch, like he had been struck. His hand shook we're it was lightly placed, before he yanked it back. He could feel his chest constrict as he tried to hold on. But he couldn't keep his eyes on her any longer, and in an instant he was gone. 

He was panting, looking around himself, stating wide eyed at Elizabeth and blushing furiously. "Oh my..." He stuttered. 

Elizabeth laughed thinking he was just in awe from the site of her breasts "You don't see this kind of thing much, do you?"

"No- no." He murmured, "Uh. Oh my god- pardon me." He stepped back.

He's blushing fully, and nervously looking away. "I'm sorry." He murmured quietly. 

She walks up to him and nuzzles his neck "Don't be scared of little ole me, I won't hurt you sweet face"

"Come sit with me on the couch sweet boy" she takes his hand, leading him to the couch.

He follows her numbly, sitting softly and staring up at her. 

She gets very close to him, leaning in to kiss and lick his neck, her hand goes to his thigh, rubbing up and down "I'm gonna take such good care of you.."

He whimpers, "I- I- I'm not..." He moans out. Then stares at her wide eyed. "sorry." 

"No need to be sorry baby" she coos in his ear. She unsnaps her bra and tosses it aside "Do you want to touch them?"

He swallowed, "If thats-" he cleared his throat. "if it's what you want. I don't want to- uh cause you pain." He frowned at himself. Staring at her beautiful body, he looked down at himself, hating what he saw. 

She takes his hand in hers and lays it on her breast with a smile "Mm see, feels nice doesn't it?"

He moans at the hot feel of her skin, he rubs his thumb along the underside. Daring himself. His eyes darken as he blushed even harder. He had never seen someone so beautiful. 

"Mmm what do you think?" she asks.

He nervously looked back at her, "I think you're pretty." He slowly brings up his second hand, cupping her round breast. 

"You're not to bad yourself" she bites her lip, smiling.

He blinks, "I uh... No I'm not. I don't-" He looked down at himself, "Dennis is a lot better..." He bits his lip. "Than me." 

"Aww I'm sure you are wonderful in anything you do and you are very cute" she purrs in his ear.

He looks down, embrassed at how much her voice was affecting him. "Really?" He wondered, tilting his head to face her better. 

"Yes, you are adorable" she cups his cheek.

He couldn't believe his ears, after his entire life under the thumb of his mother, he never thought he could ever be meaningful to someone. He smiled, he truly smiled for the first time in years. With an unexpected surge of confidence, he fell forward and kissed her briefly before yanking himself back like he was burnt. 

"No please, don't stop..enjoy me in anyway you can"

He steeled himself back up, "Okay." He murmured. Cupping her cheek and slowly leaning into a kiss. 

She kisses him back deeply while unbuttoning his shirt "Anything for you sweetheart"

He blushed again, getting lost in the soft feel of her lips. Barely noticing that his bare chest was exposed. 

She pushes against his chest, getting him to lay down, and she gets lower on the couch and starts licking and kissing on his abs and chest.

He moans, clenching his hands tightly by his side. He squeezes his eyes shut, and tries to control his breathing. "Oh my..." He groans, "You're- you're uh so beautiful." 

"I want you, do you want me?" she whispers kissing his neck.

"Yes I do, why don't you get that blanket on the floor and we can do something there" she suggests, smirking.

He crawls off the couch, and lands with a thump onto the floor, lying awkwardly across the blanket. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not as experienced as Dennis is, he'd definitely be much better at this than me. He's strong, confident and really uh.. flirty." 

"Don't you talk to me like that, on your knees bad boy!" she shouts.

He quickly sits up onto his knees, holding his mouth shut. 

She gets on her knees right behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso, rubbing her hands on his chest "You have been bad, now You must be punished.." she whispers in his ear, her hand travels down his abs to his groin, her hand wraps around his cock, jerking it at a steady pace.

"Oh god." He moaned, letting his head roll back. His hips instinctually pushed forward, seeking more. 

"Say you have been a bad boy" she whispers in his ear, moving her hand a bit faster.

He swallowed dryly, trying to make his tongue move. "I've been a bad boy." He managed to state. He grunted, his chest panting. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. 

She spanks one side of his ass "Louder!"

He yelps. "Fuck." He grunted. Barely abled to comprehend anything but the sensation she was giving him. "I'm a bad boy." He said louder. "I'm a bad boy." He shouted, feeling his stomach clench as the warmth smoothed out in his groin. He was close. 

She jerks him off harder then and slaps his other ass cheek.

He groans out, no longer being able to hold off. His body shudders as he splutters over Elizabeth's hand and over his own thighs. He pants desperately, his eyes screwed shut. 

Elizabeth lays against his back, kissing his neck "Look at the wonderful mess you made just for me, your sexy momma"

He looked over at her nervously, "Sorry. I can uh clean it up. Sorry." 

"No it's alright, I'll get it sweetheart" she gets down on all fours and crawls over around in front of him, she takes ahold of his member once again and begins to suck and lick it clean. "Mmm"

He whimpers, he could already feel his groin stir with interest again. "Oh my..." He moans, reaching a hand out to run it through her soft hair. 

She takes hold of his hips and begins to deep throat him, her nails dig into his skin.

"Elizabeth." He moans, holding her head gently as his dick returns to full hardness. 

She doesn't stop, just shakes her head.

He grunts, feeling the pleasure build up again in his gut. "I can't... uh god." Her hands grab hard onto his ass cheeks holding him in place as he spills into her mouth.

He moans loudly, leaning back as his entire body goes weak underneath her. 

"Such a good boy you are" she smirks, getting up and leaving the room.

"Wait- where are you..." He frowns down at himself. 

Elizabeth went to her bathroom to washup, she turns the shower on, getting it nice and warm.

Kevin sat by himself, as he could feel a tapping at the back of his skull. He shuddered as Dennis's voice invaded his thoughts. "What have you done." Dennis grunted. 

Elizabeth steps into the shower letting the warm water take over her, her eyes close as she relaxes.

Kevin slumped, "I didn't hurt her." He whispered, as he could feel Dennis frown. Kevin carefully heaved himself on his feet, needing to make sure she was okay. He crept down the hallway, hearing the faint sounds of the shower running. 

Elizabeth could hear his footsteps and calls out to him "Is that you my sweet Boy?"

Kevin peaked inside the bathroom, "Hi." He said meekly. 

"Is everything alright?" she asks sweetly.

He nods, "Uh, I wanted to say sorry." He kept his eyes firmly to hers not daring to linger across her body. 

"About what sweetheart?"

He cautiously stepped inside the bathroom. "Well I, I had a good time." He looked down at himself, "But I didn't deserve it. And we'll I uh... reached climax..." He cringed at his word choice, "And you... Haven't." 

She turns the shower off and opens the curtain stepping out grabbing the towel "Well we can change that if you like?" she smirks.

He bit his lip, "You really want that? Want me to...?" 

"Of course I do, what made you think otherwise?"

He blushed,. "I've never. Been with a woman before, and I hardly had to do anything just a moment ago with you." 

"I'm not hurt by it sweet face, I did it for you because I'm your hot momma now" she rubs up against him, kissing his neck.

He moans, gently resting a hand to her hip. Before he remember his own mother. "oh dear." He inhaled sharply, "Mother's going to kill me if she ever found out where I was."

"You can stay with me if you like?"

He looked at her hopefully, "Yes please." He sighed, daring himself to press their lips together. 

"What made you doubt?"

He bit his lip, "uh well... Dennis said..."

"Oh, him huh..I knew it, split personality.. does he know about what we've been up too?" she wonders.

He blushed, "he likes to uh... Watch over me." 

"That's so sweet, so did he watch us and what we did and hear us?"

"Every word." He whispered. "he seems, especially protective over you." 

"Really, why?" she asks, getting more curious. 

He looked up into her eyes, "Well, we both... Uh really like you."

"I like you both also" she purrs in his ear.

Kevin blushes, as Dennis frowns. But they both feels shivers along the body, as they reach a hand out to touch her skin. 

"So sweet you both are" she kisses his cheek.

Dennis counters her with a kiss on her cheek. "And you're so beautiful." 

"What do you need from me, I'm here for you..both of you" she rubs the back of his neck softly.

Dennis smiles unable to hide how happy and relieved he is that they've found someone that cares about them. He knelt to his knees, just wanting to show her exactly how happy he was. He ran a hand up her thighs, daring them to spread. 

She smiles, leaning against the sink counter, then lifting one of her legs to lay over his shoulder.

Dennis smirks up at her, before pressing soft kisses up from her behind her knee towards the inside of her thigh. Kisses quickly followed by his hand, as he traces her sensitive skin. 

"That feels so nice" she purrs, rubbing the back of his head.

He tongues her soft skin, dragging a wet kiss from her thigh to the side of her hip. His hand splays over her stomach, he slips his hand lower, his thumb teasing her clit. He softly pushes his tongue forward, chasing the taste in-between her legs. 

"Gawd..Dennis..uuh" she moans, grabbing the side of the sink.

He dives in deeper, licking her like crazy while his thumb rubs in circles. 

"Ooumm!" her head falls back as her first orgasm hits her quickly. "Take me to the bed.." she breathes.

He growls, pushing in deeper, before pulling back and staring at her. He stands, wrapping her thighs around his hips and taking her back to the corridor, he stares stupidly around the house. "Uh which way?" 

"Down that way to the right"

He chuckled, kissing her check "Thanks love" he countined down the hall, before finding her countined and softly lying her on the bed. 

"I love you" she whispers softly, rubbing a hand on his chest.

He smiled again, pressing a kiss to her lips. She kisses back with a moan, wrapping her arms around him to hold him close.

He placed gentle hands to her hip, before slipping between her thighs. He pressed a kiss to her jaw, then to her neck. 

"You're so gentle with me as if I may break" she giggles.

He smiled at her, "Would you rather I be rough?" He teased, cupping a firm hand between her legs. 

"Well I may deserve it, I was rather rough with Kevin"

"You're a bad girl." He growled, moving a hand to unbutton his pants, before shuffling them down his legs. "Maybe it's time I punished you instead?" 

"Ooh maybe" she teases him.

He grins wide, hiking her thighs over his shoulders and roughly tonguing at her clit. 

"No..no I want you now darling, please?" she begs.

He pulled back to look at her, "It's meant to be a punishment babe." He teased, as he very lightly traced a finger around her soaking wet entrance. To be honest he didn't have much restraint left in himself anyway. 

"Ooh I see, you naughty man" she teases him back.

He licked playfully over her cunt, keeping his actions short and light, purposefully holding back to drive her crazy. Even as he tightened a hand around his cock to stroke himself. 

"You wicked man...mmm" she moans, gripping onto his forearm, digging her nails into his skin lightly.

The sharp sting of pain, send a jolt of pleasure to his groin as he moans, sucking harder on her pussy. 

Her eyes roll back and flutter while her hips push up more "Dennis..."

He grunted, pressing a finger inside of her and lightly pumping it in and out. 

She moans louder grabbing onto the blankets beneath her, she begins moving her hips up and down, making his finger go deeper.

"Fuck." He gasps, no longer able to hold off. He pulls his finger out, and instead crawls up towards her mouth. He plants a kiss to her lips, as he settled his hips over hers. 

She opens her legs more, wrapping her leg around his hip, pulling him against her more "I want you.." she whispers.

"I want you too baby. I need you." He moans, kissing her deeply, while thrusting his hips forward and pressing into her entrance. 

"Ooh fuck.." she moans, now grabbing at his shoulder blades.

He pushes in all the way, stilling his movements and looking in her eyes. "You've been a good girl. So good for me." He whispered, kissing her lips. 

Elizabeth chuckles lightly and kisses him deeper "Mmm"

He pulls back, before pushing back in. Setting up a gentle rhythm, as he continued their kiss. 

"I could look into your eyes forever.."

He smiled, "Me too, love." 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer*  
> (Story will be in my 'Only the sexy vol 4 also )


	45. To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (Dennis and Elizabeth get some much needed alone time in the house)

The house was empty everyone was either at school or work apart from Dennis and Elizabeth who finally had a day off together for the first time in ages, they had been looking forward to it for a while now.

Elizabeth had fixed them a nice meal and got a bottle of tasty wine to go with it, candles were lit in the living room, some soft music playing in the background, she was wearing a dark red silky nightie. They sit on the couch together, clinging their glasses together "To us and the wonderful family we created"

"All of it was only possible because of you baby" Dennis told her proudly.

"And Molly" she smiles.

"And Molly" he repeated kissing her softly.

"Your turn"

"To my wonderful wives who made this life for us possible" Dennis toasted.

"To my wonder husband and my other husbands for giving me my sweet children and a happy marriage" she toasts him.

He smiled taking a sip of his drink "It's so quiet with just us here isn't it?" he mused.

"Remember it was like this before the kids came along, you could hear the crickets even" she jokes.

He chuckled "I almost miss the peace and quiet" 

"Maybe we should get a babysitter every now and again" she suggests.

"Yeah, that way I get to do this" he kissed her deeply.

"Mmm" she kisses him back "I'm so glad we have more time together"

"Me too" he said kissing her neck as his hands started to play with the bottom of her nightie.

"Wanna play with my breasts like you used too?" she giggles.

Dennis starts to lick, nip and suck them as his hands took turns squeezing them one at a time "I've missed this" he admitted.

"Mmm Yeah so did I, lately they only been used for feeding the kids" she chuckles.

"Is that why they're so tender?" He asked.

"A little yes, but not as much as when I had Bella"

He nodded before kissing them again carefully "I really love you Elizabeth" he whispered looking up at her with so much love for her.

"Oh come on, they're not that tender" she chuckles at him.

He smiled at her before squeezing them.

"Mmm" she mewls softly.

He started licking them again as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love my darling"

"I love you too so much" he sighed resting his head on her breasts.

"I can't imagine my life without you" she kisses his head.

"Nor I you" he murmured kissing down her body.

"Ohh my sweet love, I'm so lucky and blessed to have all of you"

"We are blessed to have you" he whispered kissing her softly before taking her panties off.

She hums sweetly, rubbing her hands on his shoulders.

He moaned softly listening to her sweet tune as she hummed.

"I like spending time with you like this"

"Me too" he sighed looking at her fondly.

She hugs him tightly with her head on his shoulder "Oh my darling, I never want this to end"

"I don't either, I love that it's just you and me with nothing to worry about" he purred kissing the top of her head. 

She starts to cry into his neck softly "I don't want to ever lose you"

"You won't I promise" 

She kisses him passionately then, rubbing the back of his neck and head. He kissed her back holding her close to him.

They continue to kiss and roll around on the couch holding each other for a good long time.

Dennis had just taken his shirt off after kissing her again "When was the last time we were able to take our time like this?" 

"A long time.. but usually we get so into each other that we wouldn't want to take to much time, just get right into it" she chuckles.

He smirked "Guess we've grown up a little" 

"Indeed we have dearest"

Dennis smiled down at her "Do you more grown up now then you did then?" he asked her curiously.

"Yes I've grown more, I had to, getting married, having babies, looking out for my family, I had to grow up more"

"And yet your still so amazing, do you miss being your old self?" 

"Yes and no, I don't miss having spells because of my urges" she sighs.

"We saved each other from our urges, I think you helped me grow up as well" 

"We are meant to be" she nuzzles his face sweetly.

"Yeah we are" he smiled kissing her softly "Before I met you I was a blind follower with no hope of having a life like this, you gave me hope my love" he told her proudly.

"And you gave me mine" she unbuttons his collar on his shirt.

He moaned as he helped her slip his shirt off.

"Your turn with me" she smirks.

He grinned taking off her panties slowly.

Her hands go to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, pulling them down his legs "You always had nice thighs" she chuckles.

"Among other things" he smirked looking at her knowingly.

"Well yes, I was going to get to that part don't worry"

He chuckled "You always had nice thighs too" he joked.

"Remember all the good times I had them wrapped around your neck" she laughs.

"Mmm, how could I forget" he moaned.

She giggles, rubbing her hands all over his chest "Mmm I know this map very well" she says, tracing a finger over all the lines of his muscles. 

He pants as her fingers work their way all over his body, making his muscles twitch at her touch "Anywhere in particular you want to go first?" he groaned.

"Well maybe I want the main part most of all" she purrs.

Dennis moaned again softly "Then what are you waiting for?" He asked her.

"You" she pouts her lips out. He smiled kissing her again softly.

"Must I do all the work, it's been so long since you took over" she keeps pouting her lips out.

He kissed her more forcefully pushing her lower on the sofa more.

"Yes.. devour me baby" she moans.

He pushed his cock into her roughly. She groans in response, grabbing onto his shoulder blades hard for support.

He carried on going hard on her groaning loudly.

"Oh my baby!" she moans, holding onto him tight, kissing him passionately.

He kisses her back hard bruising her lips as he did as he kept pounding into her with a groan.

Her legs wrap around him as they hold each other "I love you..ooh"

"Love you too" he groaned sucking and biting down on her neck and squeezing her breasts hard as he started getting rougher.

"Ooh Dennis!" she cries out, hitting her climax.

He came straight after panting heavily. She chuckles, kissing on his neck "I missed this"

He panted heavily looking up at her "I'm sorry I haven't done it as much" 

"No need to be sorry hun, just do it more often" she smiles back.

He smiled back kissing her again "I guess having kids made me soft" he chuckled.

"Obviously not that soft" she jokes, rubbing a hand on his lower stomach.

He breathed out heavily as he felt her fingers tickling his skin, his muscles twitched at her touch.

"Are my fingers cold hun?" she asks concerned. 

"No, it's just every time you touch me it's like electricity going through me" he explained to her.

"Oh I'm flattered" she gives him a kiss.

He moaned as he deepened the kiss, holding her gently.

"Wanna go to the bed now babe?" she asks in a sultry tone.

He nodded his head "Okay" 

She takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom, where they lay down together "This is so much fun, taking our time like this and then really getting into it when it does happen"

"I couldn't agree more" he smiled kissing the top of her head.

She nuzzles his face "We've made such wonderful memories together, I wouldn't change those for the world"

"You saved me from myself, I barely think about my mother or my scars anymore" he told her fondly.

"I'm glad, but I still think the scars are sexy" she kisses one.

He moaned as he felt her lips touch his scar "I like it when you kiss them and touch them" he whispered.

"I like comforting you babe"

"I like it too" he sighed contentedly.

She continues to kiss his scars on his chest, once in awhile kissing up his neck to kiss his lips "I love you"

"I love you too" he breathed out softly feeling so loved and happy. She kisses him more, laying on top of him.

Dennis held her face in his hands as they kissed, suddenly he let out a small moan as he came suddenly "Liz..." he whispered looking down.

"Yes darling?"

"I came on you" he told her blushing a little.

"Aww babe, want to go clean up?, I'll help you" 

Dennis nodded with a sigh "Guess I got a little too excited" he smiled shyly.

"That's adorable babe, now lets get you cleaned up, hm?" she takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom, getting the shower on.

He jumped in cleaning himself thoroughly.

"Got you a fresh clean towel" she smiles. "Thanks" he said gratefully taking the towel wrapping himself up.

She hugs him, pressing her body tight against his "You smell so nice"

"So do you" he whispered breathing in her scent.

"Thank you love" she kisses him.

He kisses her again "You sure this is a good idea, I might get too excited again" 

"I'm just loving on you" she chuckles "and if you do, the showers right there"

He smirked at her "I guess I'm gonna be in the shower a lot then" 

"Let's just get in there now" she laughs and takes off her robe, stepping in under the water.

Dennis joined her in there, kissing and licking the water droplets off her skin.

She does the same to his collarbone and shoulders "Tasty.." she jokes.

He chuckled leaning his forehead against hers. She begins to kiss him for a long while, not letting up, holding onto him tight "Mm mine"

He moaned deeply into her mouth, rocking his hips back and forth.

"What do you want to do babe?"

He pinned her against the wall, slipping inside her pussy again, immediately pounding into her.

"Oh my..ooh my" Elizabeth bites her lip, holding onto him with her leg lifted up, so he has better access.

He breathed heavily as he carried on going hard on her, he sucked and bit her neck, giving her a hickey as he held her in place.

"Oh darling ooh!" she moans louder.

He groaned again a primal urge taking over him as he grabbed her ass tightly.

"It's been so long since it's been like this..oh gawd!" she cries into the crook of his neck.

Dennis dragged his nails down her back as he pulled her closer to him.

She moans and cries out his name for the longest time, just letting him do what he wanted to her as long as he wanted too, she didn't mind it, she missed it "Ooh ooh!"

He came inside her, panting heavily before staring at her with lust in his eyes.

"Oh babe that was wonderful" she whispers in his ear.

He nodded his head starting to feel a bit tired.

"Lets get out now and get comfy in bed" she coos. Dennis hummed in response before pulling her in for a kiss.

She kisses him back and smiles, they both get dried off and get comfy in bed under the warm blankets. Dennis grinned as he settled down next to her.

"Mmm I'm loving this" she says, nuzzling his neck.

"Me to" he whispered sleepily.

"I can't wait to see our babies and Molly tomorrow, I've missed them so much"

"Yeah the house isn't the same without them, it's too quiet" 

"So quiet I can hear the crickets" she laughs.

He chuckled "That's overly quiet" 

"Are you hunting wabbits yet?" she jokes.

He chuckled at her before holding her close to him "I've already got my prize" he said.

"Mm sweet talker" she coos.

"You know it" he purred kissing her again.

"Mm I almost feel like little red riding hood with the big bad wolf the way you've been acting lately"

"Really" he said curiously.

"Yeah, like the way you were in the shower..mm so wild you are" she whispers.

He smirked before picking her up and making her lay on top of him teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Oh so naughty you are..mmm"

He nodded looking at her slyly before kissing her again. She kisses him back passionately.

He groaned as he thrusted in and out of her quickly loving the fact he was teasing her so much.

"Oh darling I love you.." she moans.

He nipped her skin and slapped her ass.

"You drive me crazy..ooh" she mewls and holds onto him.

"Ride me" he ordered her getting her to hold his hands above his head as she did.

She moves her hips quicker on him, bouncing slightly.

He groaned loudly his hips bucking as he held onto her hands tightly.

"Mmm baby..." she moans.

Dennis was starting to feel himself getting close to his climax "Go faster baby" he hissed.

She bounces on him faster.

He breathed heavily before he came inside her again. She climaxes right after, breathing hard as she lays down on top of him.

He breathes heavily, finally feeling exhausted.

She snuggles next to him, getting warm under the blankets "I love you"

"I love you too" he mumbled looking at her sleepily.

She kisses his cheeks and lips, laying her head on his chest as she falls asleep.

Dennis wrapped his arms around her tightly before falling asleep next to her.

The time they shared they defiantly would do again and again in the future.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	46. Highschool Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly, (AU of my AU No DID) ( Dennis a high school student meets a lonely Cheerleader )

Amongst the overwhelming clatter of school students there was Dennis, sitting silently at the loudest table of all. The school football jocks were throwing food at each other, pinching girls thighs, and carrying on like a bunch of wild animals. Dennis sat, occasionally eating a bit of the dry food, but mostly he just watched everyone around him. He was bored a lot of the time, but found the stupid shit his friends did mildly interesting. He was watching Barry, a big midfielder toss a ball across the cafeteria, of course the ball wasn't caught by a fumbling bencher as it bounced around and looked above the tables packed with students lunches. 

The cheerleaders were over at one of the tables sitting together, giggling and talking about their boyfriends, they look over him briefly and look at each other, smiling and whispering.

Dennis's attention was on the ball as it soared across different tables, it neared towards the side of the cafeteria as it bounced at the feet of a young nerd walking past the cheerleaders table. He yelped, tossing his tray of food high into the air as it landed across the girl's table. Dennis smirked as they all screamed. 

One girl comes back from the food area into the area of tables, walking right past him and then suddenly stops to bend over to tie her shoe, she's wearing a cute little skirt and you can almost see the tops of the back of her thighs.

Dennis looks away as some of the girls from the table give him glares. He looks over his shoulder spotting the girl tying her shoelace. His eyes easily skim across her figure, as he feels his chest tighten and his breath pick up. He quickly looks away, hiding his face to hope she didn't notice him staring. 

The girl stands up again and sits at the table near the table with cheerleaders, she's cute with blonde hair, pink pouty lips and crystal blue eyes, she looks up at him and smiles.

Dennis quirks his lips up, trying to subtly return a smile. "Who is that hot piece of ass!" Benson growled, lounging across the table and blocking Dennis's view of the blonde girl. The jock continues to gawk at the girl, as Dennis clenches his fists. "Shut up Benson." Dennis muttered, moving over a bit so he could still keep an eye on her. 

She eats her food, biting into an apple as she's writing something in her textbook, but once in awhile she keeps glancing up at him, smirking.

Dennis scooped his bag up, slipping it over his shoulder as he walked towards her. 

She moves her book bag off the table and on the other side of her making room for him to sit next to her if he wanted too.

He hesitated, looking at the clear space next to her. Was that for him? He looked behind him to see if there was any of her friends coming or anything, but he couldn't see anyone. He wet his lip nervously, before standing by her table. "Hey?" He said. 

"Hey" she says shyly "Do you wanna sit down?"

He blinked, "Uh sure." He shuffled in beside her, placing his bag at his feet. 

"Do you want some apple?"

"okay." He sent her a smile, accepting the bit of fruit. "Thanks." 

"I'm Molly, what's your name?" she takes his hand in hers, shaking it.

He shook her hand back, hoping his palm wasn't too sweaty. "Dennis, uh you have a really pretty name." 

"Thank you, I like your name too" she blushes.

He is mesmerized by her tinted cheeks, just before Benson screams at them from across the cafeteria. "Yeah Crumb! Get in there you filthy dog!" Dennis shoots him a deathly glare, feeling his neck heat red from embarrassment. 

"Don't mind him Dennis, he's an ass anyways" she giggles.

He nodded in agreement, "He always carries on like an idiot. It's just cause he's never had a proper girlfriend." He pondered his thoughts for a moment. "Maybe it's cause he actually wants a boyfriend." 

"Have you had a proper girlfriend?" she asks smirking.

He shrugged, "Not really a girlfriend, but there was a girl once." 

"Really..was she pretty?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I thought she was." He shrugged his shoulders, "But so did every guy."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she tilts her head, looking cute with her puppy dog eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah." 

"Well I think your cute and I like your glasses, they make you look smart and more mature" she says softly.

He chuckled, ducking his head to hide his blush. "Thanks."

"I'm a cheerleader captain but I won't make fun of you like the others do, I don't care for them anyways and that's why I sit over here"

He gave her a smile, "I'm glad you're not like others." His blush furthered. "I can tell you're different."

"Dennis will you go out with me like maybe after schools over?"

He looked at hopefully, "Really?" He stuttered, fumbling over his words. "You want to?"

"Sure, maybe we can talk more over dinner somewhere. I'd like to hear more about you" she takes his hand in hers.

He grins at her, placing his hand over hers. "I'd love that Molly." 

"Oh shoot it's time for class again..I'll see you soon" she kisses his cheek before running off.

He smiles after her, slipping his bag over his shoulder and heaving over to the gym for training. 

The classroom was busy, as Mr. Flanagan sat at his desk staring at them, "I said quiet! Page 43, read it." He kicked his feet up on the desk, scanning the room. He was still a relatively young teacher, in his early thirties, but the stress of sleepless nights and rowdy students made him seem much older. He sighed, rolling his shoulders before he noticed a pretty girl in the front row. 

Molly was to busy studying to notice him staring at her, she sighs trying to focus on the task and not Dennis at that moment.

Flanagan kept staring at the girl, staring blatantly at her chest. He kicked his feet off the desk, and decided to walk around the class. He peered at the girl, standing above her and staring down her shirt. 

She sees his feet first stop in front of her desk and looks up to see him staring again "Mr. Flanagan?"

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Molly Starling, sir"

"Molly, see me after class." He muttered, sneaking a final peek down her shirt before taking his seat at the front. 

She swallows hard, unsure on what she did wrong to be seen after class.

Class gets out later on and she stays after everyone leaves the room, she walks over to his desk shyly "You wanted to see me after class, Mr. Flanagan?"

He nods, a slight frown on his features. "You were quite distracted in my class, Molly." He stood up walking to the door and closing it. "Care to explain why?"

"I wasn't trying to be" she says holding her bag close to her.

He sighed, stepping closer to her and invading her space. "That's not good enough Molly. I might have to cut you from this course." 

"Wha..why, I was just, just trying to get the answers right" she starts to panic.

He shook his head, "It's not good enough." He reached up to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If you want to stay in this class you're gonna have to show me that you want to be here." 

"But how, do I need to do more studying?"

He shook his head, placing a hand to her shoulder, and slowly lowering it along her chest. "You could show me by a different way." His hand finally reached her breast, cupping it and giving it squeeze. "I can make you my top student." He winked at the innuendo. 

"But I, have a boyfriend.." she swallows hard.

"I'm sure your boyfriend would want you to get good grades." He murmured, slipping his fingers underneath her shirt and into her bra. Pinching a nipple. 

"Mm stop" she tries not to moan.

He pushed his other hand down the front of her school skirt, his fingers seeking her wet entrance. "Oooh baby." He groaned. Grinding his hips against her stomach. 

"Please not that..." she tries to stop his hand from touching her pussy, knowing once he touched her, she'd be done for and to far into it to turn back.

He pressed his lips against her neck, thrusting his hips violently against hers, "Oooooh" he groaned loudly, touching her insistently.

\--

Meanwhile, Dennis was standing out the front of the school, kicking his soccer ball. He felt like an idiot, of course she wouldn't want to hang out with him. 

\--

"Uuh" she moans, feeling sensitive already and wishing Dennis would come and save her from making a mistake.

Mr. Flanagan, breathed in her smell. Removing his hand from her breast and skirt to relocate them to his desk. He pushed her shoulders and forced her to lie on her back. He spread her legs apart, and lifted her thighs up. 

"Please Mr. Flanagan please.. don't" she begs shyly.

He grinned up at her, "Love it when you say my name baby." He hiked her skirt up, sliding her panties to the side and running his thumb along her pussy. "So wet." He moaned.

\--

Dennis looked out at the empty car lot, most of the teachers had left by now, and the students. There were a few of his team members loitering around, but there wasn't any sign of Molly. He was the first to leave today, and was certain he would have spotted her. He frowned down at himself, he was truly pathetic. He shrugged his bag over his shoulder and decided to just head home. He was walking through the corridor, to exit out the back. 

\--

Molly whimpers and moans, trying not to let him touch her sensitive areas, she tries to close her legs "Please stoop..uuh!"

\--

Dennis stops in his tracks, as ice cold fear strikes down his spine. He narrowed his eyes at the shut door down the head of the corridor. Now that he was listening he could hear the rush of a harsh breath and Molly's whimpers.

\--

Mr. Flanagan sent her an encouraging smile, "Don't be like that baby." He ran a soothing hand down her thigh, that was anything but relaxing. 

"But I like my boyfriend.. Please Mr. Flanagan" she begs him, running out of breath.

Mr. Flanagan frowned, shoving a hand around her throat. "Don't carry on like a whiny little bitch." He spat. Tightening his hold on her neck. "I'm sacrificing a lot here, to make sure you get good grades." 

"Maybe I should take a different class then!" she yells.

Mr. Flanagan, slaps her across the cheek. "Shut up!" 

"Ow!" she cries.

Flanagan was too invested in Molly to notice the door slowly creaking open. Or the sudden rush of footsteps, as two hands had clenched onto his shoulders and yanked him back. 

Molly lays there, shaking with her eyes closed and her shorts off, not knowing what was going on.

Dennis shoves the teacher to the floor, stomping a boot on his chest to stop him from moving away. Dennis looked back at Molly, "Are you okay?" He asked her. 

She sits up, teary eyed "Yes I'm okay now..you saved me"

Dennis stares down at her disheveled clothes, looking away as he caught sight of her bare skin. He dug his heel into Mr. Flanagan. Wondering whether he should beat him to a pulp, or call the police. 

"Call the, the police..please" she tells, knowing what he must be thinking.

Dennis nodded, dialing his phone and putting it beside her ear. He looked back at Molly to send her an encouraging smile.

While he was distracted Mr. Flanagan, punched the back of Dennis's knee, sending him to the floor as the phone slipped from his hand and scattered to Molly's feet. 

She grabs it quickly and runs with it "Help me! please a teacher tried to rape me! come quickly to the high school!" she yells into the phone.

Dennis spins himself over, as Flanagan sends another hit flying at the teen. Dennis dodges it, kicking Flanagan's chest and jumping up to his feet. 

The police come pretty quickly and Molly tells them in the hallway what happened and that her boyfriend saved her.

Dennis is found by the police, with arms pinning Me Flanagan to the floor. They quickly cuff the teacher and drag him out. Dennis is puffing, his skin burning and his mind racing. He quickly minds Molly in the hall and wraps his arms around her. Holding her closely. 

"I tried to tell him I had a boyfriend and he still tried to.." she tries to talk in rush.

He holds her closer, "Shoo it's okay baby." He places a hand at the back of her head, "He was a monster. They've got him now." 

She looks into his eyes and smiles warmly.

He returns her smile, eyeing the remaining officers who dwindled in the hall, trying to reach the office. "Should we still try and get that dinner?" Dennis asked her. 

"Okay" she slips her hand in his.

He presses a kiss to her knuckles before leading her outside the school and down the street. Hand in hand. 

They go to a simple but cute diner and sit in booth and chat for a long while and end up later on taking a walk through the park, walking hand in hand once again.

Dennis is feeling more confident by the end of the night. He couldn't stop touching her, brushing a hand on her shoulder or fiddling with a bit of her hair. He stopped them just before a fountain, he looked up at her nervously. "I want to... Kiss you." He stated, then quickly back tracked. "I'm just letting you know cause I know today was intense for you. I completely understand if you just want to hold hands and walk." 

"I want you to kiss me too" she throws her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together.

He smiles faintly, before leaning towards her and kissing her gently. 

"Ooh Dennis Bear.." she moans in his mouth.

He chuckles, looking briefly into her eyes. He couldn't believe he was kissing her. 

She feels bold and deepens the kiss. He accidently releases a moan, before blushing furiously. 

"Would you call me bad if I said when Mr. Flanagan touched me that it felt really good?" she asks, looking worried.

He bit his lip, eyeing her carefully. "It's a natural response to being touched." He looked away a bit embarrassed. "But it would have felt a lot better if it was someone you liked doing it." 

"You mean Like you?" she smiles.

He gives her a slight nod, looking away. 

"I want..no, I need you to" she blushes as she stutters "to, to bend me over something and really give it to me Dennis"

Dennis blinks at her shocked, while his brain was still trying to process what she was saying, his dick was way ahead of him already filling out. "Seriously?" He asked. 

She nods with her lips partly open "I, I've always had wet dreams of doing that and other things of course, you must find me to be a freak or something I'm sure.." she looks away, looking ashamed. 

He frowned, "not a freak at all. I've had... Well dreams, that are... Intense... Too."

"We're the same?" she bites her lower lip, smiling.

He breathed in deeply, steeling himself. "I uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "Sometimes fantasize about choking someone, while..." He blushed again. "God I'm messed up." 

"No You're not..I'm the one that's messed up, I have daddy issues and I have thoughts of my hair being pulled on, being tied in silk ropes, wearing cute little outfits and being praised for things while being called babygirl...I'm the one that's crazy" she says in a rush that she's breathing hard. "And oh yeah..being spanked" she adds quickly.

He does a double take of her, wondering how he had stumbled upon someone so amazing. "Oh wow." 

"I know..silly isn't it?"

"No it's amazing." He wraps an arm over her waist, pulling her into a kiss. 

"Oh Dennis..I could meet you in different times and in so many ways and I'd still find myself falling for you every time, no matter what" she tells him, nuzzling his face.

"Fall for me?" He whispered, "you've... Fallen for me?" 

"Yes very much so and I want to go somewhere more private with you..please?" she takes his hand in hers.

He holds her hand tightly, not able to get the grin off his face. "absolutely." He kisses her once more.

"Lets go then" she says between kisses with a giggle.

He starts giggling as well, leading her back to his place. Praying that his mum was still out playing the pokies. He cautiously unlocks the front door, and shuffles her inside. He then continued through the corridor, stopping at the back door as he kissed her once more. "okay, we don't have many spaces here that I can bend you over. But there is a workbench in the garage, would that work?" He winked. 

"What about your room?" she pouts.

He chuckled, "Sounds normal enough." He agreed, leading her around the house and to his room. He stands awkwardly by the door, wishing he had tidied it up before leaving for school this morning. 

"Are you alright?" she asks giving his hand a small squeeze for reinsurance.

He nods, "Yeah. Sorry it's a bit of a mess."

"I'm sure once we're done in there it will be more of a mess" she giggles and jumps on his bad.

He chuckled, following after her and pulling her on top of him, before kissing her softly. 

She kisses him back "What do you want to do first?"

He shrugged, "I'm up for anything baby." 

"So am I..daddy" she whispers, taking off her shirt.

He grins at her, running his hands over her exposed chest. 

"Do more pretty please" she sweetly begs.

He leans forward and kisses her neck, sucking lightly on her skin. 

Her eyes flutter at the sensation "Mm Dennis.."

He groans, cupping a hand over her breast. She takes his hand and guides it to her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall off, her bare small but perky breasts on full display with her pretty pink nipples already harden from arousal. 

He lowers his lips along her neck, teasing her collarbone as his palm slowly massaged her boob. 

Her fingers go to his belt, unfastening it "I can't wait to feel it inside me mmm" she purrs in his ear.

He smirks at her, moving a hand between her legs and rubbing her through her clothes. 

She does the same for him, rubbing his bulge through his boxers, closing her eyes thinking about how good it feels. "Oh my goodness.."

He moans, tilting his head back and relaxing into her touch. "You're amazing baby."

She helps him take off his shirt and her hands start exploring his strong chest and abs "I love how your built"

He grinned, "Thanks!" 

She smiles and rubs her body against his slowly "I'm ready Dennis Bear"

He kisses her deeply, as he kicks his pants off his legs. Pulling her on top of him. "sure?" 

"Mhm I'm sure"

He settled her above his cock, stroking her hip as he gently eases her on himself. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a deep growl. 

"Ooh daddy.." she moans.

He titled his head back, groaning loudly as she's fully seated on him. "Fuck you feel amazing.

"Oh so do you..I feel it all" she moans. "Bounce me"

He chuckled, placing his hands on her hips. Lifting her up and down, as he thrusted his hips up to meet her. 

"Dennis! Dennis! Dennis!" she breathes as she bounces on his hips a little faster on her own making her cute breasts go up and down.

He cups one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it softly. As he groans deeply at the sight. 

"Oh I love it when you touch me, touch me again and again!"

He kissed her lips, as he moved another hand to rest at her collarbone. He massaged her breast, pinching her nipple. 

She lets out a sweet mewl and bites her lip. He meets her eyes, speeding up faster and hitting her sweet spot harder. 

"Oh baby..I'm gonna, Ooh!" she moans loudly.

He clamps a hand over her hips, stopping her movement. "Wait baby." He begged. 

"Please don't stop" she begs him back.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist we he rolled them over he was on top. He instantly started thrusting into her. 

She threw her arms over his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss "Mmm"

He grunted, pushing his thick cock deeply inside her. His hips were losing their rythm as he felt himself tense between her legs. 

"Uuh Dennis!" she hits her high.

He groans, following right after her and holding her close. 

"You were wonderful" she hums.

"Were wonderful? So I'm not anymore?" He teased. 

"You are" she rubs her noise against his, smiling.

He chuckled, pulling her closer and kissing her lips. 

She kisses him back, rubbing her hands on the back of his head and neck "I love you"

He stiffens, his skin running ice cold. 

"You alright?" she asks softly.

He nods softly, pulling out of her and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Yeah." His voice was clipped. 

"Have I upset you?" she asks worried.

He shook his head, twisting his hands uncomfortably in his lap. "No I'm just... Shocked."

She leans over and kisses his neck "I can't help it.."

"But it's impossible. You can't be... in love with me that quickly." He spat. 

She frowns and puts her hands on her hips "Listen here, I wouldn't lie about loving someone.."

"Well that doesn't matter Molly, it's impossible." He crossed his arms. 

She gets up from the bed and then gets in his face with a mean pout on her pretty face "It is not impossible, and if I say I love you this soon then, I can and I will!" she pokes his chest with her finger.

He grabs her finger, tugging her in closer. "What are you playing at?" He gritted through his teeth. "Why me." 

"Well why not, first time I laid eyes on you I was instantly smitten and now being with you..I can't help but be crazy about you and want you, need you, crave you and love you with ever fiber of my being..I can't help it" she breaths.

He screwed his eyes shut, "No one's ever loved me before." He mumbled. "No one ever will. Not as willingly as you do anyway." 

She climbs up onto his lap with her arms draped over his strong shoulders "I do love you" she whispers, giving him a kiss.

His blue eyes open wide, as her words finally begin to seep in. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He feels his eyes sting, and he fights back tears. 

"Please know that I love you"

He nods, "I love you too" He can't hold back a faint sob that slips from his lips. 

"Don't cry, I'm here always"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Writerproducer *  
> (This story will be in my 'Only the sexy vol 4' also )


	47. High School Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Oc's Katy Vickers's/Elizabeth (AU after 'Split events but different outcome 'Glass never happened.' Dennis runs into an old ex of Kevin's that wasn't nice to him in high school and turns out she still isn't nice)

It was a busy sunny day at the zoo and Dennis was hard at work trying to keep it looking clean and tidy, he was cleaning the glass on the lion enclosure after some kid had wiped mud all over it.

An old ex girlfriend from Kevin's high school days shows up and sits down to watch the panthers next to the tiger's enclosure's.

Dennis is just stowing away his equipment in the maintenance shed next to her hurriedly.

She starts throwing peanuts at the panthers, giggling like it's funny.

Dennis spotted her and walked over to deal with it "Excuse me you can't do that here I'm gonna have to ask you to stop" he told her sternly.

She turns and looks at him and throws one at him "Well looky who it is..Kevin, I didn't know you worked at the zoo" Katy says smiling widely.

He gasped realizing who it was "Katy?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes It's me" she rolls her eyes and throws another peanut at his chest.

"What are you...where did you come from?" he asked in shock.

"From my car because I drove here, gosh you're still just as lame as you were in high school Crumb"

"I'm sorry it's just...a shock to see you again" he admitted.

"Well get over it" she huffs and gets up grabbing her bag.

"Wait Katy...I didn't mean to upset you, let me know if I can make it up to you" he said apologetically.

"You can buy me dinner" she says straight forwardly.

"Okay.. I finish work in half an hour, wait by the entrance and I'll meet you there" he acquiesced.

"Okay" she huffs and walks off, getting on her phone.

Dennis finished work and met her at the entrance soon after.

"Bout' time" she huffs, putting her phone into her bag.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"The diner down the street is fine" she tells him.

He drove them to the diner and held the door open for her. "What do you want to drink?" He asked her.

"Water with lemon"

Dennis went to the counter to order their drinks before sitting down at their table.

She sits down across from him and adds her lemon to her water, getting juice on the table.

Dennis immediately got a napkin and started cleaning up the mess.

"Still fussing over nothing?" she rolls her eyes and sips her water.

"I, I'm sorry...I got OCD, it makes it hard for me to ignore that kinda thing" he tried to explain, he felt like a teenager again trying to gain her affections.

Katy chuckles and shakes her head "Then I guess you wouldn't like me doing this" she takes her straw and takes a piece of napkin and shoots it through the straw at him.

He tensed up as it hit him "Uhh no, no I'm not a fan of that" he whispered.

She does it again and again, the spit becoming apparent on his shirt.

Dennis got up to clean his shirt.

"Pussy" she says under her breath then chuckles, turning to check her phone again.

He came back after scrubbing his shirt so much it was starting to fade "I'm sorry...I'll get you some food" he apologized going up to order them both something.

She goes back to texting her boyfriend, telling things like ' **He's a complete germaphobe** ' she laughs.

Dennis came back after a while drumming his fingers on the table nervously "So, how have you been since high school" he asked trying to make light conversation.

"Wha, what?" she looks up from her phone, like she wasn't paying attention to him.

"I asked how have you been since high school" he repeated looking at her softly.

"Fine, I work at YMCA as a lifeguard. Not bad at pay" she says looking at her phone again.

"Sounds nice...you look just as beautiful now as you did back then" he told her before he could register what he was saying.

"Trying to pick me up again Crumb?"

"Uhh no...I was just noticing" he stuttered.

"Lame" she huffs.

"What do you mean?" he asked her feeling hurt by her comment.

She grabs her bag off the seat next to her and stands "My boyfriend's picking me up now"

"Oh okay...well it was nice to see you Katy" he said softly smiling up at her shyly.

"Yup..seeya later virgin" she says loud enough for him to hear as she runs outside, and runs up to her boyfriend in the parking lot, giving him a kiss.

"I'm not..a virgin" he whispered to no one in particular "I wish I was, it would be better than...what happened" he sighed tearfully looking at them both as they were together. He decided he'd better go before anything else happened and walked out the diner hurriedly.

\---

Katy goes back to the zoo the next day, she eating popcorn and throwing it again at the animals.

Dennis spotted her again and just watched her from a distance, feeling a little anxious to go over and talk to her again.

She suddenly spots him and waves him to come over.

Dennis walked over to her nervously "What is it?" he asked her.

She smirks and then kisses him "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

Dennis blinked when she kissed him "Uhh but..your boyfriend" he tried to get his words out but the kiss had left him a bit speechless.

"Do you want to go or not?" she asks crossing her arms.

Dennis nodded looking at her lips.

"Pick a place"

"I know a place here...we can go there if you want" he suggested feeling mesmerized by her beauty.

"Okay lead the way then" she says simply.

Dennis took her hand and took her to his underground home, past the tigers. As soon as he got to his home he stood in front of her looking at her longingly "Is this okay?" he asked her softly.

"It's a little bit dark for my taste, but eh.. it's fine" she slumps down on the couch.

Dennis turned up the light to help before joining her on the couch "I hope that's better" he whispered looking at her gently.

She shrugs her shoulders now wondering if she should go through with her boyfriend's plan or just run while she still could. "So why you live here?"

"They said I could have it...it helps me to think and calm down, I don't like noise" he told her wanting to kiss her again.

"Well don't you want to kiss me again Crumb?" she asks in a mischievous tone. 

"More than anything" he whispered softly leaning in to kiss her, their lips touched softly making him melt into her touch as he deepened the kiss, his hand cupped her cheek softly.

She kisses him back and holds him closer.

Dennis started to get more adventurous his hands travelled up her body.

They end up having sex and right after she gets up and gets dressed, grabbing her phone out of her purse to text.

Dennis watched her dozily, breathing hard he couldn't believe his luck "I love you" he whispered to her.

She suddenly takes a picture with her phone of his cock and laughs.

Dennis jumped up feeling self conscious "Why did you do that?" he shouted.

She puts her phone back in her purse and starts heading for the door "Look Crumb, I'm not really into you, my boyfriend and I we made a bet that I could get in here with you and actually get a pic of your junk"

"What...but, I liked you" he breathed out feeling his heart break as he realized he'd been used. His hands clenched as he started to shake as he stared at her deeply "Why, why did you do this, what did I ever do to you to make you treat me so shamefully?...all I did was love you why do you do this to me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Why would I be into a lameass, your lucky I went that far with you.." she rolls her eyes and starts walking out.

"I didn't hear you complaining when we were having sex!" he growled grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me, I only did it to get the damn picture, be lucky your sorry ass got that much!" she hits his other arm with her purse.

"I want to know why you hate me so much, why you felt the need to use me and hurt me like this" 

"I don't like you, I never have..I always thought you were a loser and so does my boyfriend, no other explanation needed and now let go of my arm" she grits her teeth at him.

Dennis found himself stuck unable to let her go "I thought you were special" he whispered.

"Boy..your a freak" she says under her breath. 

"How am I a freak?, all I want is the same thing as everyone else, someone who will love me as much as I love them, why is that so wrong for me?" 

"Well get over it okay..I'm leaving now" she gets his arm away from his grasp and runs down the hallway to the door leading outside.

Dennis fell to his knees feeling weak as he cried great big sobs. He started cleaning his home to take his mind off of what had happened. His hands were shaking so much he dropped the plate he was cleaning and it smashed on the floor. He went to pick it up and cut himself on a shard making him growl frustratedly. "Why...why, why?" he yelled hitting the cupboards over and over again in heartbroken defeat.

The Beast stirred seeing Dennis like this "What happened Dennis?" he asked him. "There was a girl who took advantage of me...she's gone now" he said softly. "I will find her" The Beast growled taking over and finding the girls scent. 

Katy is only already almost to the gate heading out of the zoo when she hears something rushing towards her, she turns to see "Who's there?"

The Beast growled as he grabbed her and lured her away somewhere. She screams out but no one's around, hitting at his back.

He ran to a nearby field throwing her on the ground roughly "You filthy little impure, hurting one of us who do you think you are?" he snarled at her.

"What are you doing Crumb, I told you I'm not into you, why can't you accept that?, and I'm not giving up the picture!" she yells in his face.

He grabbed her by the throat squeezing it tightly "Then it will be the last thing you will do" he growled his grip getting tighter.

She grabs at his wrists trying hard to pry them off as she chokes, her face starts turning red then blue as she trying to gasp for air "Mmaghhh"

He easily snaps her neck and feeds on her disposing of the body after hes had his fill, he found her phone and decided to find her boyfriend before he caused any trouble. Fortunately as luck would have it he was waiting at the entrance of the zoo in his car.

And of course the Boyfriend doesn't put up much of a fight, just runs and then gets tackled and then sneezed to death by The Beast, breaking his ribcage.

\--

After everything that happens Dennis still feels the full force of his urges coming back so he decides to go for a walk and ends up in a strip club drinking a beer and watching the beautiful women dance in front of him.

That's when a sexy dark haired vixen makes her way to him, stepping down from the stage and onto his table, dancing above him, the sexy curves of her ass, thighs and legs teasing him "So.. You got a name lover?" she asks in a sexy voice.

"Uhh Dennis" he stammered coming out of his trance, reaching out to hand her some money.

She bends down and gets him to slip the money in her bra between her big breasts.

He puts the money in her bra his hands lingering as he felt her breasts, they were magnificent and felt so good to touch. 

"That's a nice name" she purrs.

"Thank you" he breathed looking up at her longingly. "Hey buddy, let someone else have a go huh!" some guy on the other side of the club shouted to him making Dennis lean back away from her. "I suppose I should let you get back to it" he whispered to her.

"That's okay, I'm doing a private dance now" she smirks at him.

He gawked at her not believing his luck "I don't think I gave you enough for that" he told her reaching for his wallet to give her more money.

"Don't worry about it lover..I like you" she whispers in his ear. "Uhh okay" he said dumbfounded.

She led him to a private room and got him to sit down on the comfortable bed which was swamped by a multitude of blankets. He looked around the room and it was definitely for people who had a lot more money than he did. "I definitely know I didn't pay this much" he whispered as he settled down on the bed.

"Think of it as your lucky day darling" she coos and straddles his legs, moving her upper body around and backwards, showing off her chest as she unclips her bra making her breasts bare before him to see. "Wanna feel them?"

He stared at her breathing out deeply as he went to touch them "Am I allowed to be doing this?" he asked her not wanting to break any rules. 

"It's not part of the rules, I'm just letting you" she smiles.

He looked at her surprised "Won't they fire you, if they find out?" he asked her in awe.

"I locked the door"

"Oh, okay...anything else your planning on letting me do?" he asked her curiously.

"What else do you want to do?"

"I dunno...but you might need to draw the curtains" he told her cryptically looking at her with lust filled eyes.

She leans forward and kisses him "Mmm"

He kissed her back leaning back on the bed as his hands grabbed her ass tight. "I'm serious though, you might want to close those curtains" he told her again between kisses, he was so turned on by her advances and after the night he'd had already he needed, no he wanted this. 

She reaches back and pulls the curtain "Closed"

"Good" he said approvingly leaning in to kiss her again with a moan, lifting her up to straddle him again "Now what bad things can we do in here that we're not really supposed to?" he asked her kissing her neck.

"Not supposed to have full on sex but I want to anyways"

"That's good to hear because...so do I" he whispered in her ear nipping her ear lobe as his hands travelled up her back forcing her closer to him "Undress me" he ordered her.

Her hands go to his belt unfastening it first "Maybe we shouldn't get fully naked..you know just in case?" she suggests as she unzips his slacks.

"Yeah, that's a good point I guess" he agreed lifting her skirt up and moving her panties away taking in what he was doing, he normally wasn't this rebellious but tonight he couldn't care less what the repercussions would be, he was going to get that sweet release one way or another.

She slides down on him very quickly getting right to it "How's that feel baby?" 

He grabbed her hips and moved her up and down quickly needing to feel her sweet pussy gliding on his cock. "You are glorious" he moaned tightening his grip on her.

Her hands go to his shoulders and she moans deeply "Ooh fuck.." 

He went faster his cock hitting her spot each time "Mmm, I'm so very glad you chose me to do this with" he groaned looking at her with wild eyes.

"I'm glad..I did too uuhh!"

Dennis groaned loudly getting close to his climax. "I'm gonna cum" he purred kissing her roughly.

She moans into his mouth, bouncing her hips harder against him.

"I'm gonna cum inside you" he groaned loudly reaching his climax, holding her in place so he filled her up.

She digs her nails into his shoulders hard, feeling the warmth spread "Oh my..." she purrs.

He breathed heavily as he kissed her again. She kisses him back "Maybe I should give you my number"

Dennis nodded as they exchanged numbers "My address is on there too...I want you to come in your sexiest outfit so I can fuck you like the animal I am" he whispered in her ear squeezing her as he kissed her again.

"That sounds like a date" she giggles, putting the paper in her pocket.

He kissed her again before someone knocked on the door "Lizzy come on you've been in there for ages" one of the other girls whined.

"Okay coming" she shouts. "I'll see you later" she kisses him one last time before leaving.

Dennis pulled his pants back up and tidied himself up before leaving the club.

\--

A few days later Elizabeth goes to his place to meet him, she walks into the zoo and follows the instructions on how to get to his home.

She comes down the stones steps "Dennis?" she shouts.

He hears her and opens the door to his home "Down here!" he shouts to her.

She comes down the long hallway and sees him finally "Hey, well I'm here"

Dennis grinned at her "And I've missed you the whole time" he told her kissing her hard already.

"Aww first date kiss huh?" she jokes.

He moaned softly "sorry...I just, I've been looking forward to this" 

"Mm I've been looking forward to this also darlin" she smiles.

He grinned at her softly "I haven't even touched myself because I wanted you" he moaned letting her inside his home.

"Good" she teases him by bumping her ass against his crotch.

He moaned holding her close to him as he kissed her neck "So perfect" he purred trailing his fingers down the fabric of her clothes.

"Your so sweet" she purrs.

"Take off your clothes" he whispered, still holding her ass against his crotch.

She bends over in front of him slipping off her skirt and panties, then rubbing her bare ass against him again "Like this?" she teases.

He grinds against her with a moan "Yeah" he moaned again before leaning her against the table, taking his pants off hurriedly, kissing her back softly. "I'm gonna fuck you everywhere tonight" he breathed.

"Mmm good you naughty boy" she moans.

He slipped inside her with a groan, going fast and deep straight away. He felt like a wild animal, doing whatever he wanted when he wanted not having to apologize to anyone for it. He held her breasts in his hands under her shirt, she didn't even have a bra on underneath. "You are exquisite" he moaned in her ear.

"Uuh you're not to bad yourself..ggahh" she groans.

He carried on spurred on by her moans, occasionally slowing down to tease her.

"Ooh baby!" she moans loudly.

He could feel himself already getting closer to his high "Tell me your close" 

"Yes I'm soo close..uuh" she holds her breath.

"Cum with me baby" he breathed as he came inside her again.

She cums right along with him and it's strong, making her pussy clinch tight around him.

He came inside her again as he felt her tighten around him "Mmm, perfect" he whispered kissing her neck softly, not pulling out straight away and just holding her in place, he felt so powerful.

"You feel perfect inside me, we are like two perfect puzzle pieces fitting together" she purrs.

"My thoughts exactly" he breathed pulling out of her ever so slowly before lifting her up pressing her back against his front "Where do you want to go now?" he asked, his cock stroking the back of her leg teasingly.

"To the moon and back" she jokes.

Dennis kissed her neck again before leading her to another room. They end up having sex pretty much everywhere in his home. He felt so powerful as he had her on the couch making her moan after every stroke.

"Feww wanna take a break darlin?" she asks breathing hard.

Dennis nodded starting to feel exhausted after they finished up another round of sex. "Yeah" he nodded carrying her to the bed, they lie down together, Dennis was behind her spooning her as they fell asleep.

\--

They sleep for hours and until Elizabeth got up to use the bathroom and get cleaned up, after that she wonders around into the computer area and switches it on, she clicks on the videos and ends up watching most of them. Finding out who Dennis really was.

His recent video was heartbreaking to watch as he talked about a girl taking advantage of him. He was sat there in almost tears as he spoke. **"She was really nice as well..I don't know why I can't pick someone who wants me as much as I want them"** he sighed **"Maybe the others are right, that I'm meant to be alone...Katy definitely proved that, I had to destroy her phone after she took a picture of my..."** he paused looking down **"Anyway...I gotta go now...hopefully I won't get banished again"** he said before turning off the camera. 

"Oh my..." Elizabeth has tears in her eyes.

Dennis was making noises in the bed and fidgeting in his sleep.

She walks back into the bedroom and stands at the end of the bed "Dennis?"

He was shaking a little while mumbling in his sleep "I'm trying to be good" he murmured curling up in a ball as some unseen attacker preyed on his fear. She noticed the scars on his back and his front then.

She decides right then and there what she must do. She crawls up next to him and snuggles beside him, kissing his face "I'm never leaving you and I love you"

He stilled in her arms his eyes were still closed as he felt her kiss. "Trying to be good" he murmured again.

"You are good" she whispers in his ear softly.

\--

He seems to settle down after that and the girl had to leave for the night. He woke up a few hours later remembering the night before, he felt guilty about what he had done and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had a shower then walked over to the computer to do another video log. " **I feel terrible for what I did to that girl...I just used her because I was hurting, I shouldn't have done that"** he said sadly **"I should talk to her and hope she doesn't hurt me for being a monster"** he whispered looking at himself in disgust.

Suddenly his cell phone rings in his pocket.

He pauses the video and took out his phone answering it. **"Hello?"**

**"Hey darlin"**

**"Hi..."** he said nervously.

**"I want to see you again baby, I've been thinking about you a lot"** she says softly.

**"I, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done what I did to you, I was hurting and I took it out on you...I'll understand if you hate me"** he apologized sincerely hitting his head on the wall hard as he talked to her.

**"No I don't hate you at all, that's why I'm right outside waiting for you"** she giggles.

Dennis hung up the phone and walked all the way to the doors to let her in.

"Hey" she smiles and jumps into his arms giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back before pulling away "I'm so sorry" he whispered with a sigh.

"Don't be..I understand, I watched your videos when I was here, you were asleep, so I do know who you are"

"And your not...afraid, disgusted, hurt?" he asked looking at her in shock.

"No..actually I've fallin hard for you" she blushes.

Dennis gasped in surprise "But...how?, I'm not rich or powerful or good looking...I'm just a bad man with a lot of issues, you've seen the videos how can you fall for me?" he asked insecurely.

"I don't care about the rich part, you are very good looking and I got issues too, I say we're a match" she smiles and kisses him again.

He kisses her back "Your not saying this just to...have sex with me?" he asked immediately regretting it as he looked away from her.

"Well I'm saying it because I mean it and I do also want to have sex with you" she laughs.

He looked back at her "You won't leave?" he asked needing to make sure.

"Nah Why would I leave a good thing?" 

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he held her hand up to his cheek "I need someone...I don't like who I am after Katy" he told her fearfully. His cheek was so soft to touch not a single bit of stubble anywhere, of course Dennis wouldn't allow his face to have any facial hair. His hand holding hers was firm but also delicate as he made her cup his cheek. His deep, blue irises stared at her with all the weight of the world reflected in them as he looked at her.

Her thumb rubs along his jawline gently, she gives him a warm smile. He kissed her hand gently still looking at her longingly.

"I'll stay" she says softly.

He fell into her arms needing to be comforted. "I don't deserve you" Dennis told her.

"Why you say that for?"

"After how I treated you and what I did...I shouldn't be with anyone" he said looking down guiltily.

"Don't say that darling, you didn't hurt my feelings"

"But I just used you because I was hurting...I shouldn't have done that" 

"Oh baby, I've been put through worst things then that in my life. I knew you were hurting and I was glad to help you anyway I could" she tells him, rubbing his back.

He breathed out shakily "I shouldn't have done it though...I gave in so easily to my bad urges" 

"I liked what you did to me, all you did was have sex with me and it was great" she coos and kisses his face.

"I should have been more gentle" he whispered between her kisses.

"I can handle it don't worry"

Dennis looked at her softly "I'm still sorry about it...it's not who I want to be" 

"Babe having rougher sex sometimes isn't a bad thing, I think it's kinky" she kisses him hard.

He kissed her back deeply enjoying her kissing him.

"And I'll give you a private dance any day" she winks at him.

He shivered at the thought "An actual one or the one we had already?" He panted.

"A little bit of both" she smiles.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Big Oc book 3 also )


	48. In The Past Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Molly. (Molly ends up being in a different verse where she see's Dennis's past then another upcoming reality )

Dennis was tied to his bed after his mother had discovered him cleaning up his mess after he had woken up to discover he had a wet dream, he whimpered and cried softly as he tried to escape from his bonds to no avail. His breaths were coming out in small wisps of cold because of the temperature of the room, his mother entered the room again making him tense up straight away. "You filthy animal, you think you can get away with making messes like this" his mother screeched at him hitting his exposed flesh with a belt, he shouted out in agony as the buckle tore away some of his flesh. After an hour of his grueling punishment his mother left him to go back to sleep, leaving Dennis tied to the bed, his wounds bleeding and stinging, making him feel exhausted as he gasped large, scared gulps of air as he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. 

Suddenly someone unties his hands, releasing them from their bonds and his wounds get tended to with a warm cloth "Shh don't cry" a sweet voice tells him.

Dennis shivered in relief as he felt the cloth clean his wounds, still to scared to open his eyes in case it was a cruel prank his mother was playing on him.

"Okay all clean and mended Dennis" Molly says softly again holding his hand in hers.

He gasped as he opened his eyes "Who are you" he asked in his young voice which was just as endearing. 

"My names Molly"

"Molly...what are you doing here?" he asks still sounding scared. 

"I'm not really sure but..since I am here I'll be here for you and Kevin" she says rubbing the back of her hand on his cheek gently.

He flinched away from her as his body shiver "Momma might see you"

"She won't and she can't, only you can"

Dennis looked at her uncertainly before caving in "I'm cold" he whined.

Molly grabs another blanket and gets in bed with him "Snuggle up to me"

He huddled up to her shaking like a leaf, her warmth was so inviting and soon there was no space between them.

She holds him and kisses his forehead, letting him nuzzle her neck while she rests her chin on top of his head. "Is that better?"

"Mmhmm" he replied sleepily not shaking anymore as he started feeling more content.

"Rest easy now, your Molly is here"

"Who are you?" He questioned again needing to know.

"Just someone that cares about you"

Dennis looked at her sweetly "It was only a wet dream...I didn't mean to" he told her.

"It's okay, it's normal for someone your age, not a big deal" she tells him rubbing his head.

Dennis didn't know what to say, no one had treated him like a person before.

"Just rest, sleep sweet dreams" she hums.

Dennis fell asleep listening to the tune she was humming.

Dennis woke up the next day to find himself alone in his room feeling sad and disappointed Molly left.

\--

A few years later Dennis was on his way back home after being attacked by bullies, the principal saw what happened and had still blamed him trying to tell him he had provoked them. Obviously mother knew about it. 

Suddenly Molly appears walking behind him on the sidewalk, she catches up with him and slips her hand in his "Dennis.."

He looked at her a little shocked to see her here.

"Miss me?"

Dennis nodded looking afraid all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" she asks taking his hand.

"I, I got into a fight at school...mother's gonna kill me, or worse" 

"I'm here for you no matter what happens my Sweet Dennis" she hugs him.

"I don't want to face my punishment..but I know I'm bad and I deserve it" he whispered defeated.

"You never deserved that, you deserve a better life with someone that loves you and soon you will be able to get out of that house and away from her and be able to start fresh and be happy"

"But she won't let that happen" he told her sadly, he looked so broken his confidence was gone and there was nothing but shame and acceptance that he was everything his mother claimed he was.

"You have control, not her.."

"She'll do...things to me" he told her looking at her weakly.

"I don't know what else to say to convince you, but please don't give up on yourself" she tells him.

He cried quietly not used to showing emotion in front of anyone, his whole body was shaking, suddenly his phone buzzed making him jump as he looked at the screen. "Oh no.. I, I gotta go" he stuttered turning to walk away.

"You will see soon what I've told you" she lets him leave her.

\--

He hurried home not sure what to expect from his mother, he entered the house and was hit in the head by something hard. When he woke up he was tied to the bed again. "Did you really think you could get away with what you've done?" Penelope growled at him. "No, no mother I didn't mean to, to do it" he quivered. "I've been to easy on you, you don't learn your lesson, perhaps now you will" she sneered tearing his clothes off and climbing on top of him. "No, no, I'm sorry momma I didn't mean to please" he cried. "Your just like your father, weak, pathetic, this'll teach you" she growled in his ear before taking advantage of him, riding him as she hit him and spat at him, all while belittling and screaming at him. Afterwards his mother left him tied up hungry, cold and bruised. He felt so dirty after being used for her pleasure. "I'm sorry" he muttered over and over again softly.

\---

Time skips forwards again to the time when Dennis was dressed as Barry for Dr. Fletcher's appointment and he had already taken the first girls for the Beast, when he enters the hallway and starts walking up the stairs dressed as Barry, going over the lines of what was needed to be said to the doctor, suddenly Molly's walking down the stairs towards him "Dennis.." she says softly.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

She walks down further until she's a step up more then him, she leans in and gives him a kiss.

Dennis kissed her back carefully but soon pulled away.

"I know what your going to do today and why you're doing it, But that's not why I'm here.." 

"What do you want?" He asked her warily.

She takes his hand again in hers "To tell you that.. I love you, always have and I always will"

Dennis gasped taking a step back "Your lying...no one will ever love me" he whispered looking down at the ground, his self esteem was so low. 

She suddenly whimpers and starts to cry "I would never lie about loving you.."

"Why do you...love me?" He questioned looking at her with a fragile gaze "Do you just want to have sex with me?" His voice cracked uttering those words.

"I love you because we're a lot alike and we get each other, I want to be yours always and yes I do love having sex with you because we do it out of love and it's wonderful..I can never get enough of you, you are perfect in my eyes and I never thought I could find anyone as wonderful as you to love.." she says in a rush, breathing hard.

He stared at her intently "You, you think I'm wonderful" he asked wanting so much for it to be true.

She nods "Yes..I couldn't ask for a better man"

He held her hand a little tighter.

"My sweet, smart and oh so strong and very handsome, hunk of a..daddy" she says biting her lower lip.

Dennis looked at her uncertainly "I want to believe you..." he bowed his head hesitating to finish his sentence.

Molly starts to cry again, looking like a scolded child and also like her heart just split in two "I can't live without you!"

"I, maybe you could prove it to me" he suggested not liking to see her cry.

"How?"

He shrugged "Tell me about us" he whispered.

"We live in a house together and we are married and have a son, we always have had a strong bond and we love each other deeply" she tells him.

Dennis looked at her softly "Tell me more" 

"I had our son all by myself in our tub upstairs, so I got to really have a bonding experience with him" she tells him taking his hand again.

"What's his name?" He whispered.

"Kevin Dennis Crumb"

Dennis's eyes lit up at the name "Kevin Dennis Crumb" he muttered to himself.

She takes a small photo out of her pocket and hands it to him, it is of their son as a new born "This is when we first brought him back home from the hospital"

He stared at the photo with a softened expression "My son" he whispered.

"Our son" she whispers back.

Dennis looked up at her "How did this happen?" He asked.

"Well um..we had sex and well 9 months later I gave birth" she giggles.

He smiled shyly "Mother said I'd never have that" he admitted.

"Well your married and happy with a kid, so she was wrong"

He felt a tear run down his face "I can't believe it's real" he told her.

"You have something to look forward to soon babe" she hugs him.

"Please don't go again...Miss Patricia is making me do stuff I don't want to do, and I'm not strong enough to tell her myself, please don't go" he pleaded with her staring at her with puppy dog eyes, he looked helpless and alone and it broke her heart to see him so insecure.

"I need you too let happen what is going to happen in order for us to really meet each other and fall in love, it will come sooner then you think and it all will work out, I promise my Dennis" she tells him softly.

"Please don't leave..I don't want to be alone again" he cried.

"If I don't, you'll never kidnap me too and we won't end up falling in love babe, so I have to leave now, I'm sorry, but you Will see me again soon" she tries to reassure him.

He looked down feeling numb "Everyone leaves me in the end" he mumbled his fists clenched as he stepped away from her, he was in pain and it hurt to see him like this "Go then...leave me it's what you're good at" 

"But next time it Will be forever I'll stay with you"

Dennis shook his head "Shut up, just shut up" he shouted at her "You keep making these promises and then you leave every time" 

"Please don't yell at me.." she starts to cry.

"But your always leaving me, you left when mother hurt me, when I moved out you were never there when those women took advantage of me" he cried.

"Everything will fall into place like it did once before and we'll meet again..but if you deny it and not do what time has set for you now..I fear we may never meet, or fall in love, get married or our son may not even exist.."

Dennis shook his head "I hate you, all you do is leave me"

She suddenly gasps and wraps her arms around her stomach "Ohh gawd..no..no.."

Dennis looked at her "What, what's going on?" he asked.

"Our future it's, it's disappearing..fading..I'm a virgin again...Lil Kev..no Oh Dennis..what have you done..our baby he's gone...I can't feel him.." she cries.

"I, I didn't mean to" he stammered.

Her body starts to fade "Dennis..."

He watches her starting to disappear "Molly?" he whispered.

Tears roll down her face "I love you.." she whispers before disappearing completely.

"No, no, no...come back please come back" he whimpered.

\---

Ever since that Dennis's life had changed, he never saw Molly again, he was a different man now he was riddled with guilt, he looked rough and more rugged than before, he drank a lot more. He was staring out the window of his apartment where one of the women he had paid for the night was walking over to his apartment, he took a swig of his drink before he heard a knock at the door.

When he answers the door and opens it, there she is, but younger looking, "Hey.." she says softly. 

He stared at her not recognizing her.

"Hello..You must be Dennis, am I right?"

He nodded "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Molly" she holds out her hand.

Dennis gasped when she said her name "No..you can't be Molly"

She smiles "The other Molly told me about you, so we could still meet somehow, even if it's a bit different..I am she but the one you meet in your life"

Dennis looked at her "I messed that up" he breathed.

"It's okay, that Molly still went back to her own time and place and she sent me here to find you here and now"

He looked at her looking drunkenly his eyes looked so distraught.

She rushes forwards, giving him a hug.

Dennis cried into her shoulder "I messed up..I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he sobbed, he was so broken mentally and emotionally exhausted about everything. The smell of alcohol was so strong on him the reminder that he was trying to forget everything.

"No you didn't, I'm here and I'd like to get to know you, if you let me?" she asks softly.

He shook in her arms still crying softly "Why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Because I think we're meant to be" she takes his hand in hers "I'm the one that won't leave"

Dennis stared at her with worry "I don't want to mess up again" 

"Then go on a date with me to start off with"

He nodded slowly "Okay" he whispered.

"Lead the way" she takes his arm, wrapping hers around his with a smile.

They went on to get married and have their son in this verse and the next.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	49. Followed Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Horde & My Oc's Elizabeth,Molly.and Oc kids (The horde gets followed by Dr. Staple and her men)

The Horde had gone out to gather more impures, on the way there Doctor Staples men managed to shoot and injure him badly, they thought they had given them the slip and started running back home. Little did they know that Doctor Staples men was following them. They finally made it home and collapsed outside on the doorstep.

Elizabeth comes out and starts to panic and gets Molly to help her carry his body into the house and into the living room "Oh my what happened?!"

"We got ambushed..." Dennis told them, taking short breaths.

"Molly get the first aid kit quickly and towels and water" she tells Molly, "Where are you hit?" Elizabeth asks him.

"My chest..and abdomen" he rasped his head starting to lol'd back.

Molly comes back with the items asked for and Elizabeth goes to work and pulls out the bullets and cleans the wounds the best she can "Alright now..I'm going to give you some of my blood to heal you babe" she takes a small knife and cuts her hand and drips it over his wounds and then his mouth "Drink some babe"

He opened his mouth slowly trying to keep conscious.

"Focus Dennis on healing, get the beast to help you too" Molly tells him holding his hand.

Dennis groaned as he tried to heal his wounds but his energy was starting to deplete.

Elizabeth Gives him a kiss "Bring the Beast forward to help heal your body baby, you'll be safe, I love you"

His body stilled as he left the light, shortly after The Beast came out with a loud roar.

Elizabeth falls back against the floor after getting startled from the sudden outburst, she holding her hand over her heart, her eyes very wide.

The Beast tried to walk but fell back in the corner of the room with a thud.

Molly walks over to him and Elizabeth stops her, laying a hand on her shoulder "Molly I need you to stay with the kids..please", Molly looks at her and then back at The Beast, then nods and leaves the room again. Elizabeth walks over to the Beast "You need to feed on me some more.." she breathes.

He stared at her his chest heaving as he breathed in and out deeply.

She gets down in front of him leaning in close, her lips touch his, she then puts her arm up to his month "Feed"

He huffed in protest before biting down on her flesh as gently as he could.

She throws her head back and groans in pain but also pleasure, she bites her lip from the intensity. 

He leaned back after chewing on some of her flesh, he growled deeply looking down at the wounds.

"Feeling better my love?" she says breathing hard.

He looked back up at her crawling over to her and kissing her deeply.

She lightly purrs with her eyes closed, "I couldn't bare losing you, all of you"

"We know" he sighed before collapsing onto her lap with a groan.

"Do you need some water or anything else babe?"

"I might need a drink" he answered noticing how parched he was.

"Okay babe be right back" she gives him a kiss and goes to the kitchen to get him some water.

Time went by and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

She goes to answer it "Yes?"

Suddenly a load of men come charging into the house followed closely behind by Doctor Staple.

Elizabeth gets a shocked look on her face and backs away.

Doctor Staple looks her up and down almost like she was appraising her "Restrain her and find the others" she ordered her men.

"Don't you go near my family you bitch.." Elizabeth stands her ground.

The doctor just chuckled at her as two guards went over and handcuffed her as the rest went upstairs, one by one the family was rounded up downstairs, the children were all looking scared not knowing what was going on. 

Elizabeth looks at her scared children and Molly "It's going to be alright my babies"

"Well, well, there's quite a lot of you here isn't there" Doctor Staple said distastefully, Maggie started crying as she looked up at her "Momma" she whimpered.

"Shh baby it's okay, Momma's here" Elizabeth tries to comfort her.

There's a crash coming from upstairs, followed by a series of shouting and cursing before silence took over again as the guards brought Dennis down, who had a large gash on his head and cuts on his hands from where he had tried to fight back, he saw his families faces and felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry" he mumbled facing Elizabeth.

"So I'm assuming you all have super powers since your related" Doctor Staple assumed in her high pitched voice.

"Leave my children and Molly out of this" Elizabeth tells the doctor.

"Well I can't leave one of you out, can't have superhuman's running riot" The doctor chirped.

"But they don't have super powers" Dennis spoke up.

"They don't, they never went through trauma, they always been happy" Elizabeth says proudly to the doctor but looking straight at Dennis.

"Please don't hurt my family" he begged the doctor.

The kids are gathered around Molly except the babies that must have been left upstairs in their cribs. 

"Which ones have super powers?" Doctor Staple asked kneeling in front of Dennis and Elizabeth.

"I told you none of them do, that kind of thing isn't inherited, you have to go through trauma and they have never gone through that, so your wasting your time doctor" Elizabeth tells her.

"Hmm, we'll take them away just to be on the safe side" she decided standing back up and nodding to the guards who grabbed one of the kids and dragged them to their feet "Momma!" Maggie screamed looking terrified.

"No, please don't take them!" Elizabeth cries out.

Dennis growled standing up and going after them "Get away from my kids" he snarled breaking his handcuffs somehow.

"Let him out Dennis!" she shouts.

The Beast came out and manged to lure the guards away from the kids and take them down. The children fell to their knees, the little ones started crying in fear.

Molly gathers them up and runs into the bedroom, locking the door. Elizabeth goes after the doctor.

Doctor Staple ran to the car as fast as she could trying to find her keys, The Beast stalked up behind her and slammed her into the car breaking her arm making her scream loudly.

Elizabeth comes find them and watches near by, letting her love do what needed to be done.

"You dare try to harm my family!" he snarled he was the angriest Elizabeth had ever seen him, he picked her up and rammed her back into the side of the car making the glass window crack "You will die for this" 

Elizabeth knows he has it under control, so she goes back inside and tends to the children and Molly.

He bites down on Doctor Staples flesh severing an artery, leaving her to bleed out, after he got back in the house and he cleaned up and gave the light to Dennis who rushed into the kids room to check on them.

\--

Molly and the kids are sleeping on the bed, cuddled up close and Elizabeth gets up from the chair in the corner of the room and runs up to him, hugging and kissing him.

Dennis hugged her tightly running a hand through her hair "How are they?" he asked.

"They were shaken up but also felt exhausted from the ordeal"

He saw Maggie move a little and walked over to her "Hush now little one its okay, your safe now" he whispered stroking strands of her hair, She smiles in her sleep and cuddles up more to Kev. Elizabeth smiles, holding his hand.

"I got so scared when they were almost taken" he admitted kissing her hand.

"We are strong together"

"Yeah...we definitely proved that tonight, I've never seen Beast so angry" 

"He knows the importance of family and what it has done for you and Kevin and the others"

He smiled at her and then the kids all tucked up and fast asleep. "Do you ever think that Maybe they might have super powers" he asked intrigued.

"It's a possibility, but in the mean time I think their happy and that's what counts the most" she tells him smiling back.

"I reckon kev would love it if he did" he chuckled looking down at the little man cuddling with Molly.

"His power would be being to adorable" she quietly laughs.

He smiled "What could Maggie's be?" 

"Hm, a good artist, which she is anyways, she sure loves her watercolors"

"Yeah, she painted one for you today I think you'll really love it" he told her fondly.

"I always do" she lays her head on his shoulder.

"You should go check it out" he told her kissing her head. Elizabeth finally goes into her room and sees Maggie's painting, it was a picture of her and Elizabeth and Elizabeth was fighting off some invisible threat in the background. The title read best mommy ever at the top.

Elizabeth gets teary eyed and smiles at the endearing painting.

Dennis squeezed her shoulder gently "She really loves you Liz" 

"I really love her too with all my heart" she cries.

He hugged her tightly "She called for you today like she knew you would save her no matter what" he told her proudly.

"I will always save her, she's my baby"

"I love you momma" her little voice sounded behind them.

"Oh my sweetie pie, I love you too" she scoops Maggie up and hugs her.

Maggie laughs hugging her back "Momma is my superhero" she said proudly.

"Well you are and your siblings are what gives me my momma powers" Elizabeth laughs and kisses her little cheeks.

"Really?" she asked in a excited voice.

"Mhm you make me super momma" she jokes.

"Yay" she says clapping her hand "I have the best super momma"

"I have the best baby Maggie" she hugs her.

She wrapped her small arms around Elizabeth with a smile.

"You are one of my sweet gems that I treasure so" 

She smiled at her getting a little blush because of all the attention.

"See you won't even need makeup when your older because you blush so rosy" she tickles her.

"Momma's pretty too" she replied with a smile.

"So are you sweetpea"

Maggie grinned from ear to ear "You are more pretty" she told her.

"Oh noes you are " Elizabeth smiles, making a cute game between them.

"No you are momma no one's prettier than you are" Maggie said honestly.

"Oh baby, you're a gem for sure" she kisses her cheeks.

Maggie kissed her back "Your the biggest gem" she whispered.

"I love you my sweetpea"

"Love you too momma" Maggie said with a yawn "Can you read a bedtime story?"

"Sure I can do that" she carries her to her room and picks a book out to read.

Maggie and Elizabeth get under the covers snuggling up close to each other as she read the story, Maggie held her teddy bear close as she rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

She begins to read the story even doing the voices in it to make it more fun.

Maggie giggled and played along as she listened to Elizabeth's soothing voice.

"And they lived happily ever after, the end"

"Yay" Maggie said as she clapped "Momma we'll always be together right?" she asked looking up at her mothers calm, loving eyes.

"Yes baby, we'll always be together"

"Good" she mumbled wrapping her arms around her "Can you stay with me tonight...I don't want to be alone" she asked sweetly.

"Yes I will" Elizabeth hums to her.

Maggie smiled hugging her tightly as she started falling asleep. Elizabeth falls asleep with her , holding her close.

\--

The next few days were rough for Maggie she couldn't sleep without getting nightmares.

The family helped her the best they could, trying to make her happy.

"I'm sorry momma, I don't mean to be so much trouble" she whined.

"Oh baby you're fine, we all get nightmares at times, we just need cheering up about it is all" Elizabeth reassures her.

She nodded her head slowly"What do you do after a nightmare momma"

"Well sometimes I read something cheerful to help with fear or I also seek out your dadda and give him lots of hugs"

Maggie nods "Momma hugs are the best, can I have a hot chocolate, they make me sleepy, and another story pretty please momma" Maggie pleaded softly looking at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sweetpea, I'll make a you a hot chocolate, be right back" she leaves awhile and brings back the drink, "I added some marshmallows"

"Yay, thanks momma" Maggie smiled sipping it carefully and eating the marshmallows. "You're the best momma ever" she told her looking at her happily.

"Thank you sweetie" Elizabeth smiles.

"I never want to leave you momma" Maggie says resting her head on her shoulder.

"And I'll never leave you either baby" she reassures her, holding her tightly.

Maggie cuddles her looking at her with so much love "My nightmare they take me away from you" she told her.

"They can't hurt you sweetheart, they're gone forever"

"I know dadda saved us" she whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Yes he did" Elizabeth says proudly.

"Why do we not have super powers like you and dadda?" She asked.

"Who knows maybe you do and you haven't discovered it yet, but in the mean time don't worry about it because you are wonderful and super to me already"

Maggie looks up at her and gently touches her scar "You are very brave momma" 

"So are you" she hugs her closer.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	50. Following You To Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly, (AU of MY AU,( Molly is somehow sent back into Kevin's past to see and interact with the Horde when they kidnaped the first set of girls) (Takes place in AU of 'Split' film.

For about a day and half now Molly had been following the horde, watching them closely at events that had happened in their past that she had only been told about by them in a later future, it all started with Molly somehow getting sucked into the past one night when she slipped and fell hitting her head on the coffee table at the house. First thing she saw was the kidnapping of the first 3 girls and one of them being Casey Cooke and after following them to the zoo where the Horde used to live, today she found herself following him to his once Dr. Fetcher where he was having a session with, she snuck up the stairs and could hear them talking together.

"No, not that one." A loud voice urged, "The floral print." Barry was nervously biting his nails as Dr. Fletcher eyed his newest designs. 

Molly wondered if she should knock or just listen until the session was over and then hide again and follow him.

Barry ran his palms down his pants legs, hoping Fletcher wouldn't notice the error in his drawings. 

There's suddenly a small knock at the door. **'Thud, Thud'**

When the Doctor answers the door, there stands The nosey neighbor lady and she has ahold of Molly's arm in a death grip and you can tell she's in distress, the lady looks at Dr. Fletcher and says "I caught this young lady standing very close to your door, possibly eavesdropping", Molly says quickly still struggling "I was not..'

Barry sits back cautiously, eyeing at the girl. He looked back over to Dr. Fletcher, surely the girl would know this is a counselling session, why would she bother eavesdropping. 

"I wasn't eavesdropping..I was trying to decide if, if I should knock and make an appointment" Molly speaks up, trying to look as nervous as a little lamb. 

Barry stands from his seat, walking further back into the room. To readjust a stack of books that were thrown carelessly. Dr. Fletcher eyed Barry from the corner of her eye, "An appointment?" She wondered, glaring at Barry as he moved on to readjust the pens on her desk. "Perhaps next week sometime, I'm just currently in a session now." She said distractedly. "Barry?" Dr. Fletcher said, as the man continued to walk around the room. "Barry?" She called again, this time the man seemed to remember who he was. "No, we are done here anyway." Barry stated, collecting his drawings from Dr. Fletcher. 

"If you like I really can come back another time, I'm sorry I disrupted your session, De...Mr. Barry, Sir.." at that little slip up of almost saying a different name Molly had to get out of that room as quickly as possible "I got to go now..I'll just call you for an appointment later doctor.." she suddenly rushes out, almost running down the spiral stairs.

"Wait!" Barry shouted, a sudden anger drenching him. "I said I was done here."

Dr. Fletcher eyed the man hesitantly, suddenly terrified at who was in the room with her. Barry grabbed his things and stood by the door, "Wait... Dennis?" Dr. Fletcher wondered. 

Molly ran around the corner of the building outside, her heart was beating a mile a minute and boy she was out of breath, "Shit.. I messed up" she says softly to herself.

"I'm Barry." Dennis grumbled to the Doctor, his act dwindling as he sprinted after the girl. 

Molly see's Barry, full well knowing it was Dennis, and at this time she knew he acted much different at this time in the past then he ever acted with her, which both scared her and excited her, she see's him run past not even looking down the alleyway towards where she was hidden. She lets out a breath since she had been holding it in till he was out of site, she decides to go the other way and lay off following him for awhile.

Dennis peers down the empty streets, whoever that girl was she was quick on her feet. He decided to give up, staring down at the scrunched up page of Barry's work. He tossed the art into a bin, disappearing out into the main Street. 

Molly ends up at the zoo, sitting on a bench looking at the tigers, it was evening now and getting a bit chilly, she hated the fact she went back to a past that it was actually fall and not more summer that she was dressed for, she had on stockings, a skirt and a little tee shirt with a little dark pink jean jacket. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to keep warmer, the tigers suddenly stop and stare at her, coming up to the bars, that intense predator look, eyeing her down like the little lamb she was.

Dennis was checking the cages, making sure everything was safe. He was eyeing the people walking around him, so brainless in their society. Walking and staring at the animals, but completely immune to their own beasts. 

Molly suddenly gets up and walks up to the rail, one of the male tigers was still staring at her eyes and she stared right back, her curiosity starts to get to her. She gets under the rail and gets within at least 15 inches of the cage, the Tiger keeps staring intensely, she's mystified..being so easily lured, her hand reaches out and rubs the top of the tigers head slowly, the tiger seems to push it's huge head against the bars more, making this light growl sound... The predator seemed to be enjoying her soft touch.

A bystander lets out a scream as they watch the girl pat the tiger. "Somebody stop her!"

Dennis follows the sound, rounding the corner of the tigers cage, as his eyes widen at the sight. It was the girl from before, shit she was crazy, maybe she really did need the counselling. "Miss!." He called.

She suddenly snaps out of her daze and looks his way, her eyes get wide, almost as if she was scared of him, but why would she be scared of him and not the tiger, the tiger was more scary, wasn't it? She didn't know if she was slowly going crazy in this past, she takes off quickly, hoping to lose him.

Dennis chases after her, knowing the ins and out of the zoo, he keeps close to her tail. 

She turns a corner and gets into this small darker area to hide, hoping he lost her, she's breathing hard and slips off her jacket, tying it around her waist "Omg.." she whispers to herself.

Dennis throws himself around the corner, not being able to see her anywhere. He listens carefully, hearing the faint sounds of someone breathing heavily. He spins around, his eyes narrowing on the small girl. 

Her eyes meet his, she was once again under that intense stare just like she had with the tiger, but this was for some reason more so, the pure unknowing of what he might do and how he would talk to her because this wasn't the same Dennis she knew from a different time, but one that is really beastly like, she swallows hard, unable to move.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, pinning her with his eyes. 

"Well, Barry's what the doctor called you" she tries to act like she doesn't know what he means.

He shook his head, "No." He stood besides her. "You were gonna call me Dennis." 

"No, no I wasn't" she shakes her head.

He frowns at her, "Don't lie. Who are you?"

"Molly" she says softly.

"How long have you been stalking me?" 

"I, I haven't been stalking you..I just was outside the door because I was trying to Not feel embarrassed at the fact why I was there and what I was going to make an appointment for"

He crossed his arms, "What are you seeing her for? "

"None of your business" she crosses her arms also, trying to act tough. 

He frowns, "You're just lying. You didn't have a reason to be there." 

"Whatever I'm going now" she tries to walk past him.

He grabs her firmly, shoving her back against the wall. "I'm not letting you go." 

"And why not I haven't done anything" she tells him, trying really hard to Not look intimidated.

He opens a side door off the building that leads down to the basement. "Come on." He shoves her. 

"No, I'm not going down there.."

He gave her a firm look, "You either walk down, or I'll drag you down."

"Fine I'll walk.." she walks down with him behind her.

He glares at her, "Maybe you'd like to meet them?" 

"I'd rather not, I'd rather just go and tell what a naughty boy you've been to Dr. Fletcher and see what she thinks" she smiles almost cheerfully. 

He growls at her, "what are you playing at " he spat, his anger rising to the surface. 

"Don't you growl at me, you're the one that just had to bring me down here" she pokes his chest with her finger.

He grits his teeth, "Don't touch me." Suddenly he hears a hitting against something hard sound, his head snaps to the sound as he hears the sound faint whimpering. 

Dennis quickly grabs Molly's hand, dragging her down the corridor again, as he leads her into a smaller room. He flicks on the light, and closes the door, locking her in. Dennis suddenly sprints through the corridor the metal floor shaking underneath his feet as he follows the strange sounds. 

Molly huffs and pounds on the door in protest "Hey!"

Dennis finally rounds the corner and finds Claire. His chest is rising heavily, as he eyes her dirty shirt. "remove it." The girls nervous fingers slowly lifting the garment off. Revealing her bra and bare stomach to him. He feels his gut heat up at the sight, he then drags her into the nearby storage closet. Bolting the door shut, as he hears Molly's protests. 

Molly walks around, waiting and listening, she could hear the faint sound of a drill and him talking to someone, most likely those girls. She sits on the end of the bed.

After a moment Dennis returns to his room, closing the door firmly behind him as he raises his eyes to Molly. 

"Have fun with the girls?" she asks not looking at him.

He runs a stressed hand over his head, "I don't understand." He grumbled, "They're impure... So impure."

"Are you going to ask me too?"

He raked his eyes over her, "You're strange. You know so much." He frowned, "Why won't you tell me how you know?"

"I've been following you for well 2 days now, I saw you kidnap those three girls.." she puts her head down.

He inhales sharply, "You saw..." He runs a hand down his face, trying to calm down but he feels the paranoia underneath his skin.

She gets up and takes off her shirt, exposing her soft unmarred skin and baby pink bra, she holds the shirt out to him "I'm surprised you hadn't seen the small vanilla ice cream stain yet"

His eyes narrow to her hand and the shirt in it. "Wha-" he takes the shirt, dropping it in the hamper. She seemed to know him better than he did. His gaze then traveled down her bare chest, and to her soft bra. 

She goes and sits on the bed, laying back on it, staring up at the ceiling with her lovely blonde hair spread around her head "Just wake me when it's all over with and He comes"

"He?" He wonders how she could possibly know. 

"Or whatever your going to possibly sacrifice me too, since I know this has to be some kind of cult" she comes up with acting like she really doesn't know what really is going on. She was still a bit warry of what could be done by him or Patricia and heck even the Beast when he came about.

He stepped closer to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching a hand out. He placed his palm gently against her bare stomach. He frowned, before moving his other hand to the inside of her wrist, "Why aren't you terrified." He mumbled, "Your heart beat is steady." 

Molly closes her eyes and sighs deeply "I am"

He leans closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her head and almost lying on top of her. "Then why aren't you trying to fight me."

"Because I'm the lamb and you're that tiger wanting to consume me" she says quietly.

His eyes flick down to her lips, being so close to her overwhelmed his senses. He dared himself to lower himself just the finest bit more, lifting a kiss to her lips. 

Her body became heated underneath him and a faint moan passes her plush lips.

He chased her taste, sliding their lips together and deepening the kiss. A hand moved to her hip, smoothing out over her soft skin. 

Her leg suddenly wraps over the back of his thigh, bringing their bodies closer, she begins to press her hips against his, rubbing her pussy against him, getting very desperate for any kind of friction.

He suddenly pushes back from her, standing to the other side of the room. He was panting, his chest heaving as he took in the sight of her. 

She has that dazed look in her eyes like she was high, her legs are still open with one leg bent up at the knee from being wrapped around his thigh. "Dennis?"

He shook his head, "what are you?" He seethed, standing back as he could feel Patricia prying into his life. He tried to fight the change, but in a quick moment his shoulders pulled back as his hands folded before his stomach. "Molly? Isn't it." 

"Yes.." she says back.

He frowned, "Never heard of you. Never seen you. You aren't one of the girls that Dennis wanted. So why are you here?" He looked down at his crotch, where an erection was forming. "Why are you trying to weaken Dennis?"

"I'm here.. because he caught me, I've been following him the last two days" Molly says softly.

"If you've been following him for two days, then you know too much and should be dead." He sighed, "I'll see to it that Dennis kills you." 

"What makes you think he'd do that?"

"Because I told him to." Patricia grinned. 

"Or it's the fact that You don't have the balls to do it yourself, oh wait.." she smiles back sweetly.

He growls at her, stomping right up into her face and clamping a hand over her throat. "You don't think I'll do it? You don't think I'll snap your pretty little neck."

"No I don't think you could and that's why you make Dennis do all the hard work and your going to leave the killing to the one that those girls are going to be sacrifice too, so no I don't think you could, you're to proper and lady like for it and you know it" she breathes.

Surprisingly Patricia laughs, folding her arms over chest and stepping back. "You're clever. But still right, bitch."

"Fine go ahead let Dennis back out, tell him to kill me, I much rather it be him doing it anyways" Molly tells him looking away.

"Maybe I'll let the Beast do it for us." 

"Yeah but he's not here yet, now is he?"

"Well just keep you locked up." He lifted his head higher, "you're in luck. One of the beds just became free." 

"I'm just fine on this one" she scoots up higher on the bed, until the pillow is laying behind her head. "I like this room, it's very clean"

"That's because it's our room." He frowned, "you're not sharing a room with us."

"Well I'm not forcing you to stay, now am I?" she giggles "Besides, sharing is caring" she stretches out like a little cat and then puts her arms above her head.

He eyes her where she is stretched out, "I forbid you from staying in here. I will see to it that Dennis kicks you out."

She just chuckles, feeling a bit frisky, she stretches out more, which only makes her skirt roll up more on her soft thighs "Not gonna leave, nope"

Patricia feels the boys showing an interest in the sight of her. He huffs, turning away. "I want you out!" Patricia shouted, knowing that he was losing control. Dennis was burning underneath the surface. 

"This bed is so soft" she giggles, rolling around on it, "I think I just might feel like practicing my ballet in just my panties, like I do in my room, all by myself"

Patricia was slipping, he released a groan as Dennis fought for the light. His shoulders sagged as he breathed in deeply, daring to look back at her. 

"What did you mean when you asked me, what I was?" she asks.

He sighed, "No one knows me. Not like you do already." 

"I think it's because we are very similar, like I am everything you ever wanted in a girl and you are everything I ever wanted in a man, I feel so drawn to you.." she says, starting to unzip her skirt.

He blinked at her, wondering how this amazing woman came into his life. He kneels on the bed, reaching a hand out to touch her ankle. 

She lays back again, stretching out "Please tell me to Open for you" she bites her lower lip.

He runs his hand up her thighs, parting her legs further and skimming underneath her skirt. "open up baby."

She bends her knees up, opening her legs nice and wide for him.

He runs his fingers closer towards her pussy, "How did you find me?" He whispered, "how did you find me two days ago?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she breathes harder.

He leans in, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, and sneaking a finger inside her underwear. 

"Dennis..." she gasps, pushing her hips down against his finger.

He tugs at her underwear, dragging it down her long legs. He slowly drags his tongue along her clit. "You wanna cum baby, you gotta tell me how you found me." 

"I'm, I'm..." she moans, "I'm not from here, I fell and hit my head and I was suddenly here and witnessing the kidnaps and I realized I was stuck, so I began to follow you.."

He sucks harder against her sweet folds, adding in a finger and stroking insistently against her most sensitive areas. 

"Ooh" her head tilts back, soft mewls leave her lips "I want to tell you the truth, I do"

"I believe you, baby." He replied softly, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he tried to figure out how that could be possible. 

"There's something I want to show you.." she reaches in her jean jacket pocket and pulls out a small picture, It's of a small boy with dark blonde hair and steely blue eyes, he looks so familiar.

He frowns at the photo, "Whose that?" He wondered, "is that your son?"

"Dennis look very closely at his eyes and some of his features, who do you see?"

He stared closer, recognizing the sad tint in the child's eyes. "it's Kevin."

"Kevin Dennis Crumb" she takes his hand in hers.

Dennis feels his chest weaken, as he stares at her in complete confusion. He must be tried, she must have somehow teleported back in time. "but it doesn't make sense." He wonders. 

"He's happy, healthy and very smart, very sweet natured and he loves it when you take him to the park or when you read to him at night" she tells him, smiling.

He looked back into her eyes, "Did you... Visit me when I was a baby?" 

"Dennis No I haven't gone that far back into your past, but you told me all about it.. What I'm trying to say now is that picture of that boy is of Our son"

"Ours?" He whispered in disbelief. 

"Yes.. and I'm your wife..your future wife" she says softly.

He's stuck blinking at her like an idiot, "You... Married me?" He wondered in awe, how could have possibly married someone so amazing as her. 

"Yes and I'll do it over and over again"

"How could you love me. If you know me better than anyone else in the world. That you know I'm a monster."

"I never thought of you as a monster, people like Kevin's mother is or even my father and heck even my mother was never there for me. You saved me Dennis bear" she tells him, rubbing the back of her hand on his cheek.

He leaned into her touch, "I never thought I could be loved." He whispered. 

\---

"You are" she closes her eyes and suddenly she's hearing Dennis's voice but it's more of a worried tone, louder even, her eyes flutter open and she's laying on the couch with Dennis sitting and leaning over her "My head hurts" she says softly.

Dennis quickly pulls her into a hug, "You're okay baby." He presses a kiss to her forehead. 

"Boy I went somewhere but I'm glad I did and I'm happy to be here again, with you"

He smiled, "Me too. I was so worried you weren't going to wake up."

"I love you" she kisses him.

"I love you too baby"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Writerproducer *  
> (This story will be in my 'only the sexy vol 4' also )


	51. Following You To Split: Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Horde X My Oc Elizabeth, (AU of MY AU, Elizabeth is somehow sent back into Kevin's past to see and interact with the Horde when they kidnaped the first set of girls, making her one of them) (Takes place in AU of 'Split' Film) Version 2 )

Elizabeth in her timeline was doing chores in the house and slipped and fell, hitting her head on the coffee table, she rushed into this past life, she can only guess that's Kevin's and she realizes it quickly from all the stories Dennis and the other's shared with her over the years, she sits on one of the cots watching the other girls in the room.

Dennis was grinding his teeth together with stress, it was too quiet in that room. He had to find out what was going through the girls heads. He flicked the bolt off on the door, throwing it open and dragging himself and a foldable chair into the room. He took a seat before them, then lifted his eyes to meet their terrified gazes. Dennis sat in front of them, eyeing them longingly. "Do you know why I've brought you here?"

Elizabeth looks over at the other girls on the cot across from her, a pretty blonde and a girl with darker hair, both wearing skirts, they end up just holding each other closer and shake their heads no.

Dennis leans forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Because you're impure." 

The dark haired girl that she could only assume was Marcia, suddenly tries to pull her skirt down after Dennis looks over at her, Elizabeth sees it happen right away and shakes her head at it.

A devious idea comes to Dennis, as he stands from the chair and stalks towards her. "I choose you first"

Marica starts to fight him as he tries to pull her in the other room, Elizabeth suddenly gets up and walks over to them and grabs Marcia from him, making her fall over onto Claire on the cot, Elizabeth stands her ground and stares Dennis right in the eye "Take me instead" she says to him.

Dennis's chest was puffing, as he glared at the girls. He seethed at Elizabeth, before clamping a hand around her wrist and yanking her outside. 

Elizabeth stands in the middle of the small room he yanked her in and waits for whatever was about to happen, since she knew full well that he was a bit pissed.

He growls, as he places the chair beside the door. Before locking it. He takes the girls hand again, and drags her down the long corridor to the kitchen as he shoves her in a seat. "What are you playing at?" He accused, dropping himself in the chair opposite her. 

"Well isn't stepping up to the plate to deal with you the so called right thing to do? She didn't seem very willing to go do whatever you wanted her too, so I stepped in.." Elizabeth crosses her arms.

"The right thing?" He scoffed, "You girls are unable to do the right thing."

"Are you done big shot.." she starts tapping her finger on the table, grinning.

He frowns, "I'll let the beast have you first." 

"I'm sure I can handle him" she gets up from the table, acting like she was about to leave the kitchen. 

He quickly leaps at her, holding her tightly. 

"What, can't I go back to the room?"

"You'd rather be in that cramped space, with those filthy girls?" 

"Oh You don't think I'm filthy too?" she asks raising a brow.

He frowned, before looking down at her clothes. "Well..." He thought about it, she could probably do with a shower, and a fresh set of clothes.

"What were you going to get that girl to do?"

He gave her a firm look, "I wanted her to dance for me." 

"What kind?"

He titled his head, trying to understand what she was planning. "Just a nice dance. Wanted to see her thighs underneath that skirt."

"Oh I thought you wanted her to dance naked for you or something like that, but whatever you say" she smirks.

He blinks at her, wondering why she was encouraging his behavior. "Are you offering?" He asked cheekily. 

"Do you want me too?" she asks, laying a hand on his chest.

"Yeah." He breathed. Wondering what else she would be willing to do. 

She moves her hips back and forth with her arms above her head "Kind of Hard to do this without music" she chuckles lightly.

He leans over to the bench, where a speaker rests. He flicks it on, changing the station until he finds one playing the right kind of music. 

She spins around and flips her hair, slipping her shirt off slowly until it's being twirled around her finger, she wearing a black lace bra.

He clenches his fists together at his sides, trying not to reach out and touch. Patricia wouldn't like that. 

She dances up to him, rubbing her body against his "You can touch me if you like"

He groans, his hands instantly moving to her hips. "Shit, you're so hot." 

She giggles "Thanks", her fingers goes to his grey shirt and she begins to undo each button.

"mmm baby." He whispered, holding onto her tightly. 

"Do you..mind me touching you?" she asks softly.

He shook his head, tracing his hand down her thigh. 

She kisses his neck and her hand goes down to his zipper, unzipping it but at the same time, gently rubbing his bulge. 

He moans softly, the heat racing down to his groin at her touch. He suddenly grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her against him. 

"I'm surprised at you, that you don't have your guard up when your around me, that you don't think yet that I might be tricking you" she grins.

That makes him frown, "Are you tricking me?" 

"I don't know, Am I?" she teases.

He tightens a hand over her throat, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "I don't know how a lamb could trick a lion." 

"Who said I was the lamb?"

He growled at her, gripping her hips and pushing her against the wall. He pressed his lips to her neck, as he pushed their hips together. 

"Are you losing control again?" she giggles.

"Again?" He mumbled confused, licking her sweet skin. 

"Well you were with that other girl weren't you, I could see it in your eyes, the hunger, the lust and how strong you became when you tried to get her into the other room with you.. how Beastly of you.." she draws the name Beast making it very sensual sounding.

He paused, lifting his head to stare at her. "You're not a good influence on me." 

"Still going to give me to the Beast first?" she pouts her lips out, smirking.

He scrapes his teeth over her jaw, "Maybe." 

"Are you the Beast?" she asks, already knowing the answer but just playing with him.

He huffs, dragging his eyes up to met hers. "Roar." He whispered. 

She laughs "Well that was adorable"

"I wonder if it'd be adorable, when the beast has it's teeth wrapped around your throat." 

She suddenly pushes him away making him knock into the table, she then takes off down the long hallway. 

He grunts as sharp pain shoots up from his lower back, before he throws himself after her down the hallway. 

Instead of running away she just goes back into the computer room and goes back in the other room where the other girls are and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, she sits on the edge of the tub, she felt hurt that he said that to her, but also she regretted hurting him at the same time.

Dennis reaches the end of the line, where he meets the shut door of the girls room. He rested his head against the door, sighing. He zipped his pants back up, and fixed his outfit. 

Elizabeth stays in the bathroom, holding her face in her hands "I shouldn't be here"

Suddenly there's a faint knock on the door, "Dear?" a woman's voice asks. 

"Come in" Elizabeth says trying to rub away the tears from her eyes.

The door swings open, as a presence sits near her on the closed toilet seat. "How are you?" He asks, folding his arms over his chest, covered in a tight red skivvy. 

"Did I hurt him?" Elizabeth asks, worry in her tone.

Patricia shakes his head, "No." He sighs softly, "Dennis gets overwhelmed. It's not good to encourage that kind of behavior." 

"It wasn't that, it was because he said something hurtful..that's why I shoved him away"

"Hurtful?" He chuckled, "he doesn't care about your feelings. You are not here for him" he leaned closer to her, narrowing his eyes. "You're here for the Beast."

"When is he coming?" she asks softly.

"Soon." He leaned back, relaxing. "You and the rest of the girls, will be his feast."

"Will you tell Dennis that I'm sorry I shoved him so hard.."

Patricia frowns, "I don't think that's a good idea." He sighed, "I don't want to give him any ideas."

"How would that give him ideas?"

"I don't want him interfering with what isn't his."

"Very well" Elizabeth whispers.

**Later on.. after Claire's failed escape attempt/ locker room scene.**

Dennis was hammering a plank of wood over the air vent, sealing the remaining three girls in the room. 

The 2 remaining girls are on the one side watching him, which Elizabeth knew was Marcia and Casey, Elizabeth stood quietly against the other wall near the bathroom.

"If anyone else tries to escape then I'll have to split you all up." Dennis muttered, banging in the last screw. Dennis stepped down, eyeing the girls. "You've got dust." He indicated towards their outfits, "Take off your skirt and shirt."

He accepts their clothes, holding it out like it's poison. "Thanks." 

Elizabeth looks up at him, Mouthing 'I'm sorry..' to him

He looks away from her, knowing Patrica wouldn't like it. He goes to leave, swinging the door open. 

She walks up behind him and lays a hand on his shoulder "Can we talk..please?"

He jumps, facing her with hesitance. "With me? Or would you rather talk to...? Anyone else?" 

"You"

He nods softly, "Right." He holds the door open for her, leading her outside. 

"May I see your back" she reaches out, taking a hold the bottom of his shirt, pulling at it.

He nods softly, lifting his arms up and letting her remove his shirt. 

She comes closer to him and rubs her fingers gently around the small mark that was left from the table "Poor baby.." she whispers and kisses his skin there.

He stiffens at her touch, "It's nothing." He muttered. 

She walks around to his front and rubs her hands on his strong chest, she leans in and kisses one of his scars "It's so hard to be good, isn't it?"

He nodded once, looking away from her as his skin tingles where her fingers were pressed against his skin. 

"Am I still dirty?" she asks kissing his neck.

He nodded again, "Yes." 

"I'll take my shower then" she leans in close to his ear "You can watch me"

He wets his lip, his interest peaking. 

She slips her bra off, showing her bare breasts to him "Lead the way"

He guides her towards the bathroom, beside his bedroom. Holding the door open for her. 

She walks past him and slips off her shorts and panties, she turns the water on getting it warm, getting under it. She looks over at Dennis and smiles.

He can't help but return a smile, knowing what that whatever he did with her, that Patricia most definitely wouldn't approve of. 

"Why don't you join me?" she asks softly.

He unclips his belt, shoving his pants around his ankles, before staring down at his already erect cock. 

She takes his hand and guides him into the shower with her, she drapes her arms over his shoulders and kisses him deeply, rubbing her slick wet body against his.

He moans into the kiss, running his hands down her waist. He bumps her knee with his, shuffling closer towards her. 

"I want you darling" she whispers in his ear, rubbing her hand on his erection.

He kisses her jaw, "Want you too baby." 

She shuts the shower off and stares him in the eye "Take me to bed and ravage me"

He bit his lip, before wrapping his hands behind her thighs and hiking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

She kisses him passionately "Mmm"

Dennis walks her towards his bedroom, dropping her to the bed as he's crawling against her again. 

"Hurry before she interrupts us" she asks breathing harder, pushing her hips against his.

He kisses her again, clinging tightly to her hips. He wanted to take his time to savior every moment with her, but he knew that Patricia was just lurking around the corner. He spread her thighs, lining up between them and thrusting his cock deep inside her. 

She moans loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing him forward more "Oh baby give it to me good"

He begins to slowly pull out, before rushing forward. Snapping his hips against hers rhymthically. 

Her head falls back and she can't help but grab on to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin "Uuh fuck.."

He groans loudly, cupping one of her breasts in his and softly massaging it. "So beautiful." Dennis moaned. 

"Faster baby!" she slaps his ass playfully. 

He complies, moving faster and gripping her harder. 

She gets her arms and legs wrapped around him and gets him to roll around on the bed with her, she laughs and kisses him passionately "Ooh you Beast!" she cries out.

He groans loudly, before coming quickly. 

She comes right along with him and they just lay there still locked together for what seems like forever "Oh my.."

He lifts his head to stare at her, blinded by her beauty. He kisses her cheek. 

"Mmm I could go for another round but I know your busy with preparing for The beast"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Again? Already." He ran a hand down her stomach, tracing over her hips. 

"Yes I could go all night if you wanted to" she kisses along his jawline.

He chuckled, running his fingers between her thighs. Feeling the reminiscent of himself there. 

She gets close to his ear "I'd dance naked for you anytime" she whispers.

He smiled, kissing her lips. "I'd like that."

"I love you" she kisses him back.

"I've never loved someone before." He whispered. 

"I don't want to leave you, any of you..I could stay like this forever and not Just connected by the waist" she lightly chuckles.

He returned her smile, tracing a hand down her arm. "I don't want you to leave either." He looked back towards the door, where he knew there were three terrified girls waiting to be killed. 

"It's almost time isn't it?" she asks staring into his intense eyes.

He frowned, "I'm sorry. I don't- don't- know what he'd do." 

"I'm not worried, I have a way with Beasts" she giggles and pushes her hips up against him where they were still very much connected.

He smirked, before giving her a quick thrust and resuming their momentum. 

"I'm surprised she hasn't interrupted us yet" she chuckles lightly and pushes his hips forwards again by pushing lightly on his lower back.

"Patricia?" Dennis asked, trailing sweet kisses down her throat and sliding his hands over her chest. 

"Yes" she smiles "She seems like she doesn't want you to be distracted or even enjoying yourself"

Dennis sighed, continuing to lightly thrust into her. "She doesn't want me to go soft on you girls. Because you're not for me. You're for..." 

"The Beast" she finishes his sentence and moans at his actions.

A tingle Sparks down Dennis's spine at the mention of his inner monster. A soft groan slipped from his lips, "Yeah him." He agreed, thrusting in deeper. 

"I can't wait to meet him, it excites me"

Dennis's nails clenched into her skin, as his hips drew back before slamming forward. He was panting, his skin was practically crawling by now, as he felt a growl slip from his lips. 

She chuckles "Ooh baby..getting your primal all turned on"

He suddenly stopped, squeezing his eyes shut. "No!" I don't want to be the beast... I don't want him to have you."

"Shh don't fret" she holds his face in her hands, staring at him.

Dennis looked away from, his whole body shaking as he pushed himself off the bed. Wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "I can't do this." He muttered, daring a glance back at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry. I need to go do something." He stabbed his feet through his trousers before pulling them up. 

"I'll be waiting for you" she says softly.

He sent her a small smile, and tried to imprint his brain with the sight of her. Before he disappeared, escaping from the zoo and wandering towards the city. He had to make a sacrifice, had to prepare himself for what Kevin's safety would cost. Dennis snatched a old and wilting bunch of flowers, before going to the subway. He laid the flowers on the platform, before going on the train. He could feel the beast snarling, as it pushed through his skin and forced itself into the light. 

\--

The girls were scared but very frail and weak in their final places to be before their unknown fate was coming for them, Claire and Marica in separate rooms, and Casey in the cot room, Elizabeth stayed in Dennis's room.

\--

Glaring eyes scanned the crowds, with bared. The beast prowled around the city, before returning to the one place he knew he could be safe. He shredded the door open, instantly hearing the sniffles of tears. His feast was awaiting him. 

\--

Elizabeth over hears everything through the door, the low painful cries from the girls as The Beast ate their flesh, she wasn't afraid as she laid back on the bed.

The Beast didn't need to think, it just craved as each gasp and scream drove him wild. He craved his way through the girls, covered in blood and scratches. It staggered the halls, knowing there was another girl sitting quietly. It could hear breathing on the otherwise of the door, and it easily barged it's way into the room. 

Elizabeth sits up and stares right into his dark eyes, not showing any fear "Welcome Home" she says softly.

The beasts growls, continuing closer towards her, planting it's fists on the bed, then his knees as he crawled towards her. Baring his blood soaked teeth. 

She moves her hair to the other side of her head, showing her neck, turning her face, presenting it to him, his presence alone always made her feel like her core was on fire and made her be in a lusty daze.

The beasts got even closer to her, slipping between her spread thighs, and clamping a hand down on her leg, while the other grabbed her shoulder. The beast leaned closer, feeling the heat rise from her skin as he breathed in her scent. 

She takes a long deep breath, she felt herself become wetter at just the feeling of his touch.

The Beast noticed her presence, it was different to the other girls. They were drenched in sweat, and covered by fear. But this girl had a heady scent that stirred something inside him. The Beast growled, gripping her tighter. 

She leans her face closer to his and licks his lips, making a little purr "Mmm"

The Beast pressed his mouth against her bare neck, instead of stabbing her with it's teeth, he licks the soft skin. 

She moans and her hands start to wonder, rubbing around on his strong chest and abdomen, getting very close to his bulge. 

He grunts, scrapping his teeth over her throat as he leaned down, moving both hands to her hips. 

"I need you my Beast" she whispers.

The beast groans, pushing impatiently at her entrance with his hard cock. 

Her legs wrap around his waist pushing his cock into her half way, her nails lightly scrape up and down his shoulder blades. "Grr" she teases.

The beasts replies with a similar response, as he thrusted deeply inside her. Moving wildly like an animal. 

"Ooh fuck.." she moans deeply, holding onto him tightly.

The Beast growls, slamming inside her again. Pinching her skin, beneath his teeth. His nails clawed into her thighs, as he marked her with red lines and scrapes. 

She hisses through her teeth and moans again feeling the intense feeling he was giving her.

Driven by pure sensation, the Beast gripped Elizabeth's hair, lifting her eyes to meet his own. "Mine." He grunted. 

"Yes" she purrs.

The Beast gave her a last final thrust, spilling deep inside her. 

Her grip on him relaxes and she lays back against the covers, breathing hard.

\--

After a moment, the Beasts breathing relaxes and slowly calms down. His body Suddenly stiffens as pale blue eyes look at hers. "Oh god." Dennis panics. 

She lightly chuckles and hisses at the string of her small injuries all over her body "Hello again.."

Dennis gently pulled himself out of her, his eyes catching the brusies along her thighs, the scratches and bite marks on her neck. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's just love marks"

He sat beside her, gently running his fingertips over the marks. "I couldn't stop him." then he noticed the dried blood staining his hands. He looked up to Elizabeth in answer. 

"He ate his fill first and then came to me" she sighs.

He sighed, holding his head in his hands. His worry slowly dissapating. 

She takes his hand in hers and kisses it "I won't leave you ever"

He lifts his head to look over at her, shame and disappointment bleaching his features. "That's just because I kidnapped you." 

"No, it's because I want to stay, I love you, all of you even Kevin"

He startles for a moment, "How do you...?"

"We are meant to be" she takes his hand and lays it on her chest.

His palm tingled where it was pressed against her chest, "You want to be... With me?"

"Yes darling I do, always, I want to take care of you all, I want to marry you, bare your beautiful babies, I want to show you love that you've never had before" she tells him, warmly smiling.

He smiles, gently pulling her against his chest. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too" 

He kisses her lips, savoring the feel of her against his body. 

"Dennis..Please tell me to wake up" she murmurs between kisses.

He blinks up at her, "Why?" He held her tighter. 

"I miss you and I miss my babies, I want to see them so much" she tears up.

"You want to leave me." He mumbled, "You don't want to stay." 

"You have so much to look forward to in the near future" she tells him holding his hand.

He holds her close. "When do I meet you?" 

"I'm from the 3rd set of girls you kidnap for the beast, so like half a year from now"

He nods, determined to find her. He leans forward and kisses her again. "Okay, I'll be on the look out." 

"Tell me" she kisses him again.

He smiles, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you." 

She closes her eyes, smiling "I love you too my darling"

\---

She's suddenly hearing him calling her name and she opens her eyes "I thought I'd never come back"

"Baby, you okay?" Dennis asked, peering worried at her. 

"Yes, I must have got knocked out..Oh I missed you" she takes his hand in hers.

"I missed you too babe" he smiles at her.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *  
> (This story only in this novel )  
> (Note: Find Version 1 in this novel and my 'Split Only the sexy vol 4' also )


	52. Fire Loss Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly, Elizabeth and Bella Crumb. (Dennis dreams of his house burning down and some of the worst things after that )

Dennis was tired after a late night out with the girls so he went straight to bed.

He was running in a field somewhere, it was cold and dark and for some reason he was panicking. He heard someone yelling behind him and saw flashlights in the distance which made him run faster in fear. Suddenly he hit something invisible which made him fall onto his back, with a chuckle Doctor Staple appeared like a ghoul out of the shadows staring down at him cruelly. "All that strength and you still can't save them" she mocked him as Dennis got back up and gasped at what he saw. The house was on fire, and inside he could hear the screams of his babies inside.

"Nooo!" He yelled trying to get past the invisible barrier to no avail, he watched in despair as the house burned down. He looked down to cover the tears streaming down his face, suddenly the dead bodies of his family were laying down in front of him making him jump back with a Yelp.

"You could have saved them, why didn't you?" Dr. Staple asked. "I tried... I'm sorry" he wept holding his head in his hands.

Dennis was grief stricken as he looked down at Elizabeth's dead body. 

Molly's in the side yard, the ends of her pretty blonde hair is burnt from the fire and her clothes are smoky, she makes a crying sound. She had somehow got out.

Dennis looked up when he heard her cry and gasped in surprise "Molly..." he croaked.

Molly walks towards him and then falls to her knees, looking like she was in shock.

He crawled towards her and pulled her into a hug before breaking down in tears "I'm sorry" he cried.

"Can we go now, this place is to depressing" she asks taking his hand.

"Okay" he whispered before turning back to the rest of his family "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..I love you" he said tearfully before turning around and leaving them and his old life with Molly beside him.

Molly was acting strange as they rode in the car to a motel, like possibly she was shook up. They get to a motel finally.

Dennis paid for the room and collapsed on the bed, he shook as he tried to hold back his emotions before looking at Molly, he only could afford a single bed so he got up quickly offering her the bed "You need it more than I do" he told her numbly.

"Don't be silly..we can share like we always do" she hugs him tightly and smiles up at him.

He nodded gulping down his guilt.

"I smell smoky, Did we go on a camping trip?" she asks while taking off her clothes.

"Don't you remember...the house burnt down with Liz and the kids inside" he cried.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't catch that, had my ears covered by my shirt" she lightly giggles like she used too, "I need to fix my hair, it has a bit of black at the ends for some reason" she leaves the room.

Dennis didn't know what to say so just watched her leave, why didn't she remember?, he tried to think about it more but suddenly passed out on the bed.

Suddenly the morning sun shines through the window and Molly's laying on top on him on her stomach with her head on his shoulder fast asleep.

He woke up slowly, looking up at her gently.

Her hair smelled nice and clean like she washed it and it was shorter due to the fact she had to cut off the burnt ends to right under her chin, that only showed off her sweet neck more so. She nuzzles his neck and gives it a kiss "Morning daddy"

"Morning baby" he said back sleepily lifting his head up to expose more of his neck so she could kiss more of it.

"Don't you want to kiss mine?" she smiles.

He moaned moving his head to kiss her neck.

"You always knew my sweet spots"

He nodded looking up at her softly.

"Mmm more please" she moans softly.

He rolled over so she was underneath him, kissing her deeply before undressing each other, he pleasured her for ages doing everything she wanted.

"You make me feel wonderful Dennis bear" she breathes "I want to marry you one day, wouldn't that be grand?"

He nodded not taking in what she said as he carried on pleasuring her, panting as he did.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too" he whispered resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you like my hair this way?" she pouts, worrying about his answer.

Dennis nodded feeling different, he couldn't get into what he was doing to Molly as hard as he tried to. "You look lovely" he told her softly as he tried harder to get into it.

"Will you bounce me, please?" she sweetly begs him.

He breathed softly staring at her "I, I can't get into it" he whispered guiltily.

Molly kisses him and smiles "We could sit up in bed and watch a movie together if you want?"

"Okay" he nodded looking ashamed "I'm sorry Molly" 

"It's okay daddy, maybe later we can continue and oh my better be careful or I may get pregnant" she chuckles, snuggling up beside him, turning the tv on.

Dennis watched the tv with her not really paying attention his head still reeling after what happened at the house.

After while Molly sits up in bed and stretches her arms up and out above her head "I love traveling around with you, we get so much more time together this way.."

"Yeah...do you miss Elizabeth and the kids?" he asked.

She looks at him funny "Who are they?"

"You know, she was your friend who I fell in love with and married as well as you...we have kids, Bella, Dennis, Maria, Maggie and Kevin, Kevin's your son" he told her.

"Boy you must have a big imagination, and how did you know that I wanted to name our first Kevin, I never told you that.. heck do you want a baby already?"

Dennis frowned when she said that "I, don't you remember seeing them back at the house when it...burned down" he gulped feeling his emotions hit him again.

"No, what house? I remember a camp fire"

Dennis looked at her with confusion "How do you not remember them" he cried.

"Stop it..why are you acting this way or saying these things, why aren't you happy, aren't I enough for you?" she cries and runs to the bathroom.

Dennis looked at the door guiltily before opening the door, kneeling down before Molly "I'm sorry, please forgive me...I'll never talk about them again I promise, I'm yours and only yours" he apologized looking up at her she looked different to him, her eyes looked cruel as she stared down at him.  
  


"Just please don't do it again, I just want us to be happy now, together" she says sweetly, rubbing her hand on his cheek.

Dennis bowed his head unsure if he would be able to stop thinking about Elizabeth and the kids.

\---

A few weeks had passed and Molly had been acting very differently to what he was used to.

They had gotten a new place to live in, just a small 2 bedroom apartment but it was nice for the two of them, and they had tons of money stashed away from different times, so they were well off, Molly had bought things for the apartment like pictures and couch, a tv, a bed etc.

Dennis had tried to keep positive but he missed his babies, he was always so depressed and that meant that he didn't really feel like doing anything even being with Molly intimately wasn't happening.

"Dennis bear, do you like these curtains I got?" she shows him the light teal satin curtains.

"Yeh, yeah they look good" he nodded with a weak smile before looking at a photo of the children.

"I got a surprise today for you"

"Really, what is it?" he asked.

"I'll be right back" she giggles and runs into the bedroom, ten minutes go by and she finally comes out and is wearing a small close fitting wedding gown with off the shoulder straps, with little white and baby pink roses on it and in her hair with a vail. "Surprise"

He gawked at her with his mouth open "Molly I...." he tried to talk but couldn't get any words out.

"I got it all set up already at a small church, I can be your first and only now, I can really be your Mrs. Crumb" she smiles brightly.

"But..I, when were you gonna discuss it with me?" he asked her 

"I wanted to surprise you"

"I, I don't know if I'm ready especially after..." he faltered noticing the look in her eyes.

"I want to marry you Dennis and we can plan a baby this time and it will be wonderful.." she spins around in her dress, laughing.

"But the fire...don't you think it's too soon?" he asked.

"Stop talking about that darn fire, don't you want to be happy with me?" she pouts.

Dennis tried to hold back his tears "I, I just miss them" he whispered looking down.

She gets down on her knees in front of him and holds onto his pant leg "Please marry me now, make me your first wife..please Dennis!" she begs crying.

"I, I.." he couldn't seem to get his words out but then he saw the look in her eyes and he found himself feeling nervous about upsetting her "Okay...but can I talk about them?" he asked cautiously, he needed to know if he wasn't allowed to talk about them he felt like his heart might explode.

She suddenly gets very whiney and pouts "Can't we get married first?"

"Okay" he sighed giving in knowing nothing he said was going to change her mind.

They go down to the church and exchange vows, when it came to the kiss part she hangs from his neck not wanting to let go and keeps on kissing him, the Pastor says "You are now Mr. and Mrs. Crumb"

Dennis continued playing along, when they got home Dennis laid in bed unsure of what to do.

"Here I come" she stands in the doorway and has on just white and pink laced panties, bra, thigh stockings with pretty garters and her vails still in her hair, she dances towards the bed "Oh Dennis bear I'm so happy.." she giggles.

"Good to hear" he told her "What now?" he asked.

"Well it's our honeymoon, don't you have an idea, you silly man you" she teases, crawling up on the bed.

He breathed out deeply as he started to try and move up from the bed, only to realize he was stuck on the bed like someone had put invisible weights on him, so he couldn't move. "I...can't move" he whispered looking up at Molly.

"What's wrong, don't you want my sweet tight and wet pussy.. hmm?" she nuzzles his face and neck, rubbing her hand up his thigh.

He hisses as he felt his clothes almost melt off leaving him naked in front of her, still unable to move. Molly's hand started stroking his cock. "Now your my wife...do you want to be a mother?" he asked her.

"Uhhuh yeah I do.." she nods.

He moaned as she stroked him faster, with a moan he felt himself nodding to her "Okay" he said softly still unable to move "You might have to climb on...I can't move" he whispered feeling like he had been chained to the bed.

She climbs onto his lap quickly, sliding down onto his cock "I love being your first and only now, I feel so complete mm"

"Uhh, its soo good, I wish I could move now" he moaned.

"Promise to not run away?"

"I won't" he whispered trying to make it sound convincing.

"Please don't.. I don't want lose you Dennis, I want to have your baby and be happy with you always" she says kissing him.

"I promise I won't" he groaned as he felt her moving on him again.

She finally lets him be able to move again and pushes her hips hard against him "Ooh daddy!" she moans.

"Uhh, Molly" he moaned bucking his hips meeting her at every stroke.

"I, I'll make it right this time.. we don't need them, I'll be better for you now that I'm first, you'll see Dennis bear, you'll see ooh!" she cries.

Dennis moaned as he got close to his climax.

She hits her high quickly, moaning into his ear as it happens.

Her moans send him over the edge and he quickly cums inside her with a deep, primal groan. He rests his head on her shoulder as he feels his seed filling her up.

"I'd do anything for you because I love you" she breathes.

He nodded slowly, another hour goes by and Dennis had been busy satisfying Molly by making love with her as much as possible. Dennis was exhausted by the end of it and slouch on the bed sleepily. "I still miss them" he murmured to himself, unfortunately she heard.

She sits up in bed, holding her arms around herself "Kevin, lil Kev wasn't..meant to be in the house"

"What?..." he asked.

"I told him to stay outside near the barn where it was safe but he, he didn't listen.." she begins to tear up. 

"What...what happened?" 

"It was only supposed to be Elizabeth and the other kids in the house..Not Kevin, but he ran back in and I went after him but then..he started screaming and it was to late, I couldn't get to him in time and the house burst into flames more.."

Dennis felt his heart break as he realized the truth "It was you...but why?" he asked in horror.

"Because you loved Elizabeth and her kids more then me! I was always second to her and them, and I felt if I got rid of them then you and I could be together and I'll be your first and Kevin would be with us.. but it didn't turn out as planned" she cries.

"You killed her...you killed our babies, you murdered our baby boy Molly why didn't you say anything instead of burning down the only place I called home and killing our precious family?" he yelled feeling devastated.

"I didn't kill Kevin, I tired to save him, I told him not to go back to the house and stay by the barn but, but he wouldn't listen and he ran back inside" she cries harder.

"You burned them all alive...all my babies are dead because of you" he howled in pain.

"I'm giving you a chance now to have something back" she takes his hand and lays it on her lower stomach "I can be so much better then her if you just give me a chance"

Dennis shook his head, he was shaking with anger "Was she with them when you set the house on fire...was she with her babies?, answer me!" he growled.

"Yes.. they were together in the bedroom..I locked them in before I lit the match to the gasoline I put on the floor throughout the house"

"You know how hard we tried to have those babies" he cried walking away from her to the window "At least she can see Little ones for the first time" 

"She, she had a hard time having them, but I don't, remember how easy it was to get me pregnant with Kevin?" she takes his hand again and kisses his hand and fingers.

Dennis pulled his hand away from her and pinned her to the wall "Don't touch me like that ever again, you lost that right the day you killed our baby boy" he growled at her.

"I didn't..I would never hurt him, he was my everything, I was so scared to have any children up until the moment I saw him and held him for the first time, I knew he was our love put together into one beautiful baby..I want to do that again for you.." she begs him.

"His blood is on your hands Molly" he whispered staring at her with hatred "If you are pregnant, you will have no part in raising the child" 

"He ran back inside because he was looking for you..he was yelling for you to help him get them out. My sweet little Kevin such a sweet, sweet boy" tears run down her cheeks.

"He got that from you Molly, and now hes gone" he wept.

"I do miss him..he was mine..he was ours"

"I lost him...I lost them all because of what you did" he told her bluntly.

"Kevin's the only one that mattered, the other's were just in the way, and Elizabeth..I hated her because I knew You loved her more then me and thought of her as first always, I always was put second.."

"Didn't matter?...Maria and Dennis were babies they hadn't even started their lives yet, Maggie would have been adopted if I didn't take her in, Bella was starting college soon, what the hell is wrong with you, you should have said something if you were upset, not burn our family to the ground" he yelled angrily.

"I said something all the time but you were out always with her and always left me to watch the kids that weren't even mine, like I was some kind of second wife that really wasn't, I was just being used to watch them!" she yells back.

"Those kids loved you just as much as I did, Maggie was gonna paint you something for your birthday!" he screamed turning over the table knocking everything off of it.

Molly grabs her clothes and slips them on, grabbing her bag.

Dennis was so angry he started throwing things and hitting the walls making them crumble and crack.

She leaves the apartment.

\---

Evening falls and she still isn't back yet.

Dennis was laying on the bed his hands covering his face as he cried quietly.

Suddenly the door opens and closes and someone walks into the room and is standing at the end of the bed, there's only the small light in the room, he can't see who it is, but it's not Molly.

"Who's there?" He asked warily sitting up slowly.

"I went to the store that day to get things for momma and when I came home..it was all gone and you were gone and I finally found you.." 

Dennis switched the light on to see who it was.

Bella's standing there, looking at him with sadden eyes.

"Bella?" he said weakly walking over to her and collapsing into her arms "I thought I lost you" he sobbed holding onto her tightly.

She hugs him back "Oh dadda I missed you..' she cries into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered to her sadly.

"I wasn't sure if you were dead or alive"

"I thought you were dead" he said holding her face in his hands and looking at her protectively "how did you find me?"

"I saw Aunt Molly and she told me where to find you"

He nodded slowly suddenly very conscientious about how messy the place was "Sorry about the mess...I was hurting, it's inexcusable really, I should clean it up" he told her embarrassed as he walked away to clean.

"I could care less about the mess, all I want is to be in your arms" she takes his hand in hers, she looked very much in the moment like her mother.

Dennis's eyes welled up again as he stared at her "Do you want to lie down with me?" He asked her.

"Yes I do" she gets on the bed and lays back, holding her arms out to him.

He fell on the bed next to her cuddling up to her "I tried to save them" he whispered apologetically.

"Shh it's not your fault, I know you did all you could" she kisses his cheeks, even her voice almost echoed her mothers with it's soothing sound.

"It was aunt Molly she did it" he whimpered cuddling up to her more.

"She said that she was leaving town and she was taking her baby with her"

He cried quietly into her shirt, he felt so tired but his mind was too restless to sleep.

"Hush now, I'm here now" she nuzzles his face with hers, like her mother did to him to make him feel good.

He sighed softly relaxing a little bit "Your momma used to hum when I was afraid" he told her 

She starts humming to him softly.

He closed his eyes and listened to the familiar tune Elizabeth used to hum, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding onto her like a little boy looking for affection. 

"I will never leave you, I love you so much" she gives him little kisses all over his cheeks, lips, and forehead.

He fell asleep soon after, but his sleep was restless and filled with nightmares "No, nooo" he mumbled in his sleep holding on tightly to Bella's clothes.

"Hey wake up" she shakes his shoulders.

He woke up with a sharp breath before realising where he was.

"You're alright" she says holding his face in her hands.

He stared at her realising where he was, he collapsed back onto her gently, closing his eyes.

"Come with me" she takes his hand and gets him to get up with her "I'll get a nice hot shower going for you, while I get breakfast"

"Okay" he nodded.

\--

Bella comes back with breakfast she got from a diner and sits it on the counter, she goes to check on him in the bathroom and stands outside the curtain "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay" he said softly.

"Do you need..anything?"

"No I'm alright thanks Bella...breakfast smells good" he said hungrily. 

"Yeah I got it from the diner from down the street, thought it take to long to make everything, I'll go plate it up for you" she leaves the bathroom.

Dennis got out the shower and dried himself off before heading out for breakfast.

His plate was already set on the table and Bella was standing at the counter making up her own plate, from behind she looked like Elizabeth standing there.

"Elizabeth" he whispered walking over to her.

"Hm?" Bella mumbles softly, not really hearing him.

"I miss you" he breathed kissing the back of her neck.

"I missed you too, that tickles" she says, giggling.

His hands travelled up her body to her breasts kissing her neck again.

"Oh my.." she breathes, not sure what to do.

"Love you Lizzy" he told her resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too" she slowly turns around in his arms and stares into his eyes.

He smiled sadly kissing her on the lips softly.

"I'll do anything to help you be happy again because I know you're in pain and I hate seeing you that way" a tear runs down her cheek.

"Don't cry Lizzy please don't cry" he begged sadly.

"Dadda" she says softly.

Dennis blinked before looking at her again.

"If it makes you happy, I'll be her for as long as you want me to be" she holds his hand in hers.

Dennis rests his head on hers "I'm sorry" he said feeling ashamed.

"It's alright, I understand"

"I miss you" he whispered again trying to control his tears.

"Love you" she whispers back "Always"

He cried softly holding her close.

"Shh don't cry"

"I miss my family" he told her.

"I miss them too but I know they wouldn't want us to be sad forever, they would want us to be living our lives the best we can" she tells him hugging him close.

Dennis wept into her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, I promise" she kisses his cheek.

He leans into the kiss "Elizabeth" he whispered softly.

"Maybe you should go rest" she suggests.

He nods his head looking at her with a small smile before heading to the bed. He soon fell asleep but his nightmares continued with no Elizabeth there to comfort him they only seemed to get worse.

Bella had just got out of the shower and was in her robe when she enters the bedroom to check on him, she see's him struggling again in his sleep, so she gets next to him and shakes him awake.

He woke up again feeling embarrassed covering his face with his hands "I'm so sorry" he said to Bella.

"It's okay, it was just a dream, shh" she shushes him softly, rubbing the back of her hand on his cheek.

"I can't sleep...not without her" he told her.

She scoots down under the sheet and gets close to him "Rest now"

He sighed as he closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep. His hands reached out for her as he slept, he snuggled up close to her breathing softly in his slumber.

She falls asleep and forgets that the worry about her being totally bare underneath her robe.

Dennis's restless body ended up being drawn to bella's body heat, as his head rested on her breasts. 

She moves around in her sleep making her robe fall open half way in the front, Dennis's face ends up between her bare breasts. She also dreams, making a noise once in awhile.

Dennis wakes up with his face buried in between her exposed breasts, his pants feel wet and sticky and he gasped as he realized what had happened jumping away in horror. He got up out of bed to clean up his mess berating himself for letting his guard down. He grabbed a pillow and a small blanket and laid down on the floor cursing himself for having a wet dream next to her. 

She sleepily pats the spot next to her "Where you at?"

"No...I didn't, it was an accident" his panicked voice cried from the floor.

"I miss you..where are you, please don't go" she tears up in her sleep.

Dennis screamed as he woke up waking Bella up as well.

She sits up fast with a startle breathing hard and sweating "Oh gawd..." she pushes her hand against her expose chest over her heart, her hearts beating a mile a minute. 

Dennis was lying on the floor shaking after whatever had happened in his dream.

"I need you.." she cries.

"I can't be in the same bed as you...I'm a freak, I can't put you in danger" he said resentfully.

"I don't care, I need you with me, everyone's gone but you and now you don't want to be near me" she chokes on a sob.

"I had a wet dream in response to you.. I can't let that happen again" 

"Please hold me.." she begs him.

Dennis looked up at her looking distraught. He eventually gave in and held her softly.

She lays her head on his shoulder and tears fall "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered bowing his head "you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" 

"No, please don't, I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep in your bed"

"You need the bed more than I do...I can't sleep on it anymore" he whispered.

"I'll be lonely" tears roll down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you" 

"You haven't, I want to make you happy in anyway I can because it will also make me happy knowing you feel better again, it's my reasonability now to take care of you" she says kissing his face.

"It shouldn't be your responsibility..I'll try to be better" he whispered staring at the floor.

"Looks like I'm your one and only now, I need you to be there for me dadda" tears run down her cheeks.

"I can't ask you to do that Bella" he told her softly.

"We need each other, I need you" she cries.

"Don't cry baby" he says wrapping his arms around her "I'll get better I promise" 

"I missed this so much"

Dennis hugged her tightly sighing in her arms.

"It's so strange being an only child again" she sighs.

"I know..I miss them" he said softly "I want to go back to the house and bury them properly" 

"Okay.." she says with her head down.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Bella" 

"I don't want you to feel alone" she cups his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"I'll sleep with you tonight but if anything bad happens I have to go somewhere else...for your safety" 

She nods "Just as far as the couch okay?"

"Okay" he agreed heading back to bed with her.

They get in bed together and fall asleep, but both of them start having vivid dreams, their bodies rubbing against each other's and become very much naked "Ooh my.." she moans in her sleep.

Dennis ends up on top of her somehow.

Her legs wrap around his waist and she holds him close against her "I love you, please never leave me" she whines.

"I won't" he murmured.

"Please my darling.." her voice sounds so much like Elizabeth's again.

Dennis kissed her neck softly.

"Darling oh my love" she whispers.

He kissed her again "Elizabeth" he moaned.

She kisses him and they become more and more passionate and desperate.

He kissed her back, moaning deeply into her mouth.

They start rolling around on the bed, holding each other in an embrace and that's when it happens "Uuhh!" she moans loudly.

Dennis thrusted into her again.

"Ooh Dennis!" 

He panted deeply as he stayed still inside her.

She grabs at his hips and helps him move harder, she bites her lip, trying not to moan.

He groaned loudly moving inside her deeply feeling his cock leaking inside her already "I need to cum" he moaned.

"So do I Ooh" she moans.

He moaned again going deeper inside her as he came.

\--

The night passes by and they end up holding each other till the morning.

Dennis was still inside her when he woke up. She doesn't stir when he does, just looks peaceful.

He knew he should pull out but didn't do it opting to pull her closer to him.

"I'll take care of you forever" she whispers softly in her sleep.

He kissed the back of her neck before resting his head on her shoulder, moving his cock deeper inside her as his hands held her breasts.

She softly groans in her sleep.

He breathed deeply holding her in place, loving the feeling of his cock inside of her still "Stay like this with me" 

"I want you to be happy" she breathes.

"I am happy" he told her softly feeling himself about to cum again just by being inside her.

"I miss my momma"

"I miss her too" he said as he came inside her again.

\--

They finally separate and go along with the day, she cooks some dinner while he been out most of the day getting things for the apartment.

Dennis pulls up outside the apartment and brings in everything he brought and set to work installing them and making the apartment look nicer. He looks over at Bella cooking dinner as he worked on putting new blinds up.

She sighs deeply as she's stirring the homemade pasta sauce in the pot.

He got down and admired his handiwork before walking back over to Bella and wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck "I missed you when I was out" he told her kissing her again, standing right behind her.

"I know, Missed you too" she says adding a pinch of salt to the pot.

His pants tightened as his cock hardened again.

"Can you set the table please?" she says suddenly.

"Okay" he said grabbing the cutlery and setting the table up.

She plates the pasta dish she made and sits it on the table.

They sit together eating dinner. She stays very quiet as she eats, looking like she's in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Aunt Molly called while you were gone"

"What did she say?" He asked her softly.

"She just found out she's.. pregnant" Bella says sighing deeply.

Dennis leaned back in his chair "What do you think about that?" He asked her reaching out to hold her hand.

"I really don't know and really I'm not sure how to feel after knowing what she did.." she sighs, closing her eyes "what about you?"

"I don't know...I feel like this is all my fault, but I didn't know about it until after we slept together" he whispered looking down. 

"I was thinking earlier and, something didn't make sense to me, If Molly burnt the house down knowing momma and the kids was in it, why was Dr. Staple there?" she looks up at him confused.

He shook his head "I don't know, maybe she promised Molly something if she did it" he suggested before kissing her hand.

"I don't know, it seems like something is going on"

He nodded kissing up her arm.

She pulls her arm away from him and picks up the dishes off the table carrying them over to the sink to be washed, "Do you want the baby?"

"I don't know" he admitted "Please don't be mad" 

"I'm not mad, I just..everything's so messed up" she cries.

He hugged her from behind kissing her cheek softly.

She turns around, hugging him and cries into shoulder.

Dennis held her before getting an idea, he picked her up and sat her on the table before kissing her softly.

She pushes him away "Just..stop, all I wanted was for you to do was take this saturation seriously and your trying to kiss me" she gets off the table and runs into the bedroom.

He sighed looking down at the floor in shame. He waits for a while to see her again, cleaning the dishes before he plucks up the courage to talk to her again, he knelt down in front of her bowing his head in respect before speaking "I'm sorry for being stupid, I won't do anything like that again I promise" he apologised.

"What are you going to do if Molly comes back?"

"I don't think I can look at her without thinking about what she did...but the baby didn't do anything wrong, maybe I can organise alternating looking after the child if shes gonna keep it" he sighed resting his head on her lap.

"I'm so confused dadda.." she closes her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you want to do about us?" he asked her softly.

"I just want your love" she cries, looking like when she was young.

"I do love you" he told her kissing her knee.

"I love you too"

\---

Five months pass by and there was no sign of Molly, Bella had gotten a job to help her dad with bills. One day there's a knock at the door.

Dennis opened the door to see who it was.

Molly's standing there, holding a suitcase, wearing a cute little sundress, her belly is a bit bigger then a person only pregnant for 5 months, due to the fact of her small frame "Hi" she says softly.

"Molly...what are you doing here?" 

"I've come back to you"

"It's been awhile, why now?" he asked.

"I was worried at first because I wasn't sure if you were going to try to take the baby from me, but now I don't think you would do that" she takes his hand in hers "I missed you"

Dennis looked at their hands together before slipping his away from hers.

"Please.." she tearfully pouts.

"Bella won't want to see you" he told her.

"It's up to you mostly because it's your house, and I know you do want the baby around, don't you, Dennis bear?" 

Dennis sighed in frustration before letting her inside.

She jumps in his arms and kisses him deeply "Mmm Dennis.."

He pulled away "Don't do that, you don't get to do that after what happened"

"Then how in the world did I get this, hm?" she lifts up her dress, showing off her round belly.

He looked at it softly "You told me after" he whispered.

"Does it matter, it's still ours" she takes his hand and lays it on her belly.

"So was Kevin" he whispered.

"I already told you, that was an accident. You really think I don't miss him?" she pouts.

He sighed softly.

"I do every waking moment but now..I have another life inside me and I never thought I'd be doing it again or had to but here I am and it's happening" 

He swallowed back the lump in the back of his throat.

"I love you Dennis"

He backed away from the door slightly "What do you want?" he asked.

"I just want to be happy with you by my side and the baby, we could start fresh, wouldn't that be wonderful?" she blushes "And besides that I am your wife after all"

"Why now?" 

"I told you I was scared at first then I thought about it awhile and I came back for you, for us"

"You hurt me" he cried softly. 

"You hurt me first" she cries.

"I didn't kill our family" he yelled in pain.

"I'm giving you a second chance" she sighs deeply, "I have to sit down" she starts looking for somewhere to sit.

Dennis stared at her seething "I should be the one giving you a second chance" 

She sits down on the couch "Don't stress me, It's not good for the baby"

He walked away.

She takes a deep breath "Don't worry, it's okay my sweet babe" she says in soothing voice, rubbing her belly.

Dennis didn't know what to do, he was stressing out so much he passed out.

\--

Later on a nice smell comes from the kitchen, Molly started making some omelets.

He came to a little while later but didn't get up, he still felt too exhausted.

She brings him a plate on a tray "Hey got you some dinner" she sits it on the dresser.

He looked at it and then her before sitting up slowly taking the plate.

"I got hungry and thought I make something" she smiles and kisses his head.

He flinched away from her kiss.

"Didn't you miss me just a little bit?" she pouts her lips out at him.

Dennis shakes his head "I don't know what I think"

She rubs his thigh "I know it's been awhile for you hasn't it?"

He tenses up at her touch.

"I missed you so much Dennis bear" she nuzzles his face, and rubs his bulge.

He breathed heavily before moving her hand away "I, I can't" he whispered. 

"Please, it's been to long for me too and it'll feel so good"

"No, I don't want to" he freaked out starting to shake.

She gets up on the bed and removes her clothing and lays down in front of him bare "could you give me a back rub please?"

He massaged her back softly not sure what to do, praying Bella would arrive soon.

"That feels good.. my back always hurts with all the extra weight I'm carrying" she giggles.

Dennis hummed softly.

Molly relaxes into his touch, "woo I felt it kick"

He breathed softly "Hello little one" 

"Oh my Dennis..can't we be happy together?" she rubs his hand.

"Can you bring them back?" He asked her.

"No, but I'm doing the next best thing by bringing a new life into the world"

"One life in exchange for a whole family" he whispered.

"This is our whole family and besides I know Bella's with you now"

Dennis sighed bowing his head in embarrassment.

She takes his hand in hers, stroking his knuckles with her thumb "We can make this work"

He closed his eyes tightly.

"Dennis?"

He looked up at her.

"Have you slept with anyone else besides me?" she asks.

He nodded starting to breath out in a panicky way.

She sighs "I guess I'm Not surprised, how many times?"

He shrugged, his lip quivering in fear.

"Do you still want to do it with them then me?" she pouts sadly.

"I, I don't know" he whispered.

"I still love you no matter what my sweet Dennis bear.." she yawns "I think I need to lay down awhile and take a nap" she gets up and gives him a kiss before leaving the room, for the bedroom.

Dennis let out a shaky breath once she'd left.

\--

20 minutes ticks by and Bella comes in the door carrying a tan bag "Hey.."

Dennis looked up at her walking through the door.

"I was at the doctor today" she says quietly, she lowers her head.

"You okay" he asked.

"Not really but..Nothing I can't handle.." she starts to tear up, biting her lip, looking away.

"Bella...what is it?" He asked.

"It might be or might not be yours, I'm not sure..." she takes a deep breath.

He gasps softly "You mean?"

"Yes..I am"

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I went and slept with someone else around the same time..so I don't know which one of you is the father" she breathes.

"Who do you want it to be?" He asked nervously with a gulp.

"Well I would rather it be your grandchild...if that answers your question"

He nodded slowly tearing up slightly as he fell to the floor shaking as he knelt down next to her "I'm sorry please forgive me..I should have used protection, please don't hate me" he apologized placing his head on her legs and wrapping his arms around them.

"No, I should of been on my pills but things had gotten so hectic that I've been slipping up a lot on things, so I'm sorry.." she sighs.

"I should have been wearing a condom at least, this is all my fault" he said wringing his hands in disgust.

She hugs him "We're just going to have to just be there for each other no matter what and for Molly and her baby"

Dennis looked at her fearfully "I'm not ready for either of the babies to be born" he admitted.

"Well You got months so at least You got some time to think on it and prepare"

"I have a confession to make...Molly's here" he told her sheepishly backing away like he wasn't sure how she'd react.

"I know, her bag is over there in the chair and I knew she would have to come back sometime.. and please stop acting like I'm going to hurt you or something silly like that when you tell me things"

"I'm sorry...bad habits resurface when I'm nervous" 

"Well you should know better, I'm not unreasonable you know, we need to trust each other, especially now" she sighs, taking his hand, pulling him to sit next to her.

He looked down embarrassed as he sat next to her "I should be punished" 

"Enough with that too..please, just be happy and strong for all of us and these new lives coming, I know you can because I've seen it" she takes his hand in hers, kissing it.

Dennis nodded.

"I need you"

Dennis kissed her cheek softly.

"Just hold me forever.." she whispers softly.

He holds her, nestling his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck as his hands wondered.

"Promise you'll never leave" she tears up.

"I won't leave...what happens to, us what are we now?" he asked kissing her softly.

"I don't know..but you are and always will be my dadda" 

He breathed out deeply kissing her again but deeper this time making her lean back.

"Please don't ignore Molly, she's still your wife and I know she loves you"

"Shes resting right now" he tells her between kisses, his cock was fully erect which she noticed.

"Still thinking of me as Momma aren't you?" she asks, taking a deep breath, trying not to get turned on by his touches.

"I'm sorry...I just, you felt so good that night when I woke up and I was still inside you, I held you in place as I went deeper until I came, I haven't came so hard before" he moaned just talking about it was enough to send him over the edge.

"Maybe you were thinking about her and that's why it was so easy for you?"

"Maybe" he purred kissing her neck again bringing her hand to rest on his bulge "I'm trying to be good...but I don't think I can stop" he told her.

"I'm not her.."

He whined in pain.

"Dadda you know this.. you have always known this"

"I'm sorry Lizzy...I failed you, I was supposed to protect her" he wept looking out the window and up at the sky.

"Dadda you have protected me, I'm still here"

"I didn't protect you from the biggest threat, me" he cried.

"Your not a threat" she tells him softly.

"I slept with you..that makes me a threat and a dirty pervert" he breathed clenching his fists.

"I didn't have too, so it's both of us, and it's over with, we need to move on and make the better of the saturation" she takes his hand in hers.

"I, I need to go out for a bit" he said trying to stay rational.

"You will come back, right?"

"Yeah, I just need to go out for a bit" he told her getting up and leaving the house, he hit his head hard on a fence repeatedly to punish himself. An hour later he came back looking all bruised on his face.

Molly sees him first and gets him to sit down "Oh Baby what happened?" she says worriedly.

"I had to punish myself" he sighed.

"Don't ever hurt yourself, there's no reason for it ever, do you understand?" she tells him, staring into his eyes.

He looked down "I got Bella pregnant" he whispered.

She sighs "Bella told me there's a good chance of it being the other man's baby, but there's also that small chance of it being yours, yes she told me about all"

Dennis looked so distraught "I didn't mean to..I tried to be good, please don't hate me" he cried.

"I could never hate you"

"I tried to sleep on the floor or the couch, but she didn't want me to" 

"Dennis there's something I need to tell you"

"What?.." 

"I, I remembered something from when the house was burning, I remember being in the house before but I think I passed out because, now I remember just waking up laying outside, versus me coming outside with Kev and telling him to stay there. I keep having flashes now" she looks at him confused.

"What do you remember?" he urged.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes thinking hard "I remember the house started to go up in flames and I was holding onto Kevin, the smoke got really bad, I ran into the kitchen and the door was stuck I put Kevin down a second to try to kick the door but I passed out, then I remember the feeling of being dragged and I heard Kevin's screaming in the distance, I heard Elizabeth and the kids screaming help, but then everything went black after that"

"You mean...there was someone else there?" 

"Possibly yes.." 

"Doctor Staple was outside when I tried to...save them" he croaked feeling a lump in his throat.

"You know how I have a gift, well I want to use it now to let you see my subconscious and you can find out what really happened that day"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes" she says sitting on the couch and laying back, closing her eyes "I have to fall asleep and I'll be able to show you.." she whispers as she relaxes herself.

Dennis sat down in the chair near her before passing out.

\---

15 mins later she fell into a deep sleep, she triggers her gift and sends her subconscious memories over to him..

**The day of the fire, It shows Molly walking into the bedroom where the kids are with Elizabeth brushing their hair and Molly smiling picking up little Kevin, heading to the bathroom to get his hands washed from playing in the dirt outside, Molly smells smoke, so she comes out of the bathroom and sees a tall man standing at the bedroom door jamming the lock, Molly takes off running down the stairs and see's Dr. Staple and another man outside in the yard through the window, another fire breaks out upstairs and travels down the stairs after her, so she runs into the kitchen with Kevin and tries to get the door open but it won't budge, she sits Kevin down a moment to try kicking at the door, the smoke comes in the room and gets very thick, it overwhelms her and she passes out, the tall man from upstairs comes in and drags her out the door and into the side yard, leaving Kevin inside, Molly drifts in and out of her state, Dr. Staple comes up to her and gives her some kind of shot in her neck and whispers in her ear "You murdered them because you were jealous of them getting all of Dennis's attention, but especially Elizabeth being his first wife, it hurts you to the point of wanting to burn the house down, you locked them in the room and took Kevin outside by the barn and told him to stay there but he didn't listen and ran back inside, it was to late when you caught up with him, the house blew up into bigger flames and he died because of you and your jealously" you see Dr. staple laugh and go into the front yard where Dennis shows up.**

\---

Dennis gasped waking up with a jolt, looking around frantically.

Molly starts to cry in her sleep, now remembering everything that happened.

Dennis walked over to her to calm her down.

She opens her eyes "I'm sorry... I should have been stronger"

"It's okay..it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry for thinking it was" he said tears filling his eyes as he kisses her face, neck all the way down to the baby that was growing inside her 

"No you had no other choice to think that about me, I'm the one that told you it was me to begin with..but it was Her..Oh my sweet baby boy.." she cries harder.

"I'll make it up to you both, I promise" 

"Just hold me"

He crawled up to her, slumping on the sofa next to her wrapping an arm around her "I'll make it work for them, I promise" he told her resting a hand on her stomach.

She gives him a deep kiss "I love you"

He kissed her back softly "I'm so sorry I made you leave" 

"It's okay, we both know the truth now, I'm just so happy to have you in my life my sweetheart" she says cupping his cheek.

"I never want to lose you again" he whispered kissing her again before resting his head on her stomach "I'm sorry little one, I haven't been a very good dadda yet but I'll be better I promise" 

She holds his hand and smiles. 

Bella walks in the room with a folder "Dadda, Aunt Molly..I have some news.."

"Yeah, Bella" 

"I got a dna test done, that my doctor told me to get and it says that the guy I was with, he's the father of my baby.. You're a granddadda" she smiles.

Dennis sighed in relief before getting up and hugging her "I'm happy for you sweetheart" 

"Still nervous though this is my first baby after all, but I'm sure aunt Molly can give me some pointers" she smiles at Molly and she smiles back "Of course I will Bella hun" they hug each other.

"You'll be a great mother Bella" he whispered.

"I learned from the best parents" she hugs him tight.

Dennis hugged her back "Your momma would be so proud" 

**\----**

They're holding each other and when he pulls away slightly It's Elizabeth in his arms and they're back in the farm house.

"Liz?" he exclaimed.

"Yes darling, you alright?

He kissed her deeply. She kisses him back "Mm you must have been dreaming"

"It was a horrible dream" he admitted kissing her again.

"Well everything's alright now and your safe babe" she hugs him.

He melted into her arms kissing her neck softly.

"I love you my darling"

"I love you too my sweet Elizabeth"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story is only in this novel )  
> (Part of my 'Twisted Dreams' series )


	53. Party Girl Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia. (Olivia comes across Dennis and it's been a long time since they last saw each other, oh what crazy fun will they have? )

Olivia was out and about shopping, goofing off, she was on her way to a dance bar and decided to stop in a shop to get a few things and that's when she see's Dennis near the razors and shampoo, she hadn't seen him in ages and they hadn't called each other "Hey Dennis!" she says in chirpy tone.

He turned to see her "Hey Olivia" he said with a nod.

She runs up to him and jumps in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a big kiss "Mmm"

He kissed her back deeply holding her close.

She suddenly slaps him, but not that hard "Why haven't you called me?"

He looked down sheepishly "I'm sorry, I've been busy" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry too, I've been wrapped up in a lot of shit lately.. you can slap my ass if you like" she says kissing his jawline.

"We're in public" he whispered. 

"So?" she pouts her bottom lip out.

He looked around quickly before slapping her ass softly.

"Ooh baby I missed you" she kisses him again, "Wanna go somewhere?"

"Uhhuh" he nodded following her lips.

They get in his car and haven't even left the parking lot yet, when she reaches over and unzips his pants and goes down on him.

He moaned loudly, leaning his head back. She lays across the seats, sucking and licking his cock "Mmm master.." she says in a teasing voice.

His hand found its way into her hair as he held her in place, his climax was already so close.

She starts working her hand around his shaft at the same time, giggling in her throat, like she found it funny.

Dennis came with a surprised groan, her giggling sending him over the edge.

She takes care of it all and gets back up, sitting her chin on his shoulder, looking at him "I liked it when you slapped my ass" she smiles widely.

He looked back at her before kissing her again "Where did you want to go, so I can do more to you" he asked nipping her ear lobe.

"Wanna get a room?"

He nodded driving to the hotel.

When they get in the room, she gets right in the mini bar fridge, getting the small bottles out.

Dennis watches her before walking over and kissing her from behind.

"Wow I'm lit right now..oh hey, you sexy man you.. mmm" she hums lightly.

He pushed the bottles to one side before leaning her over the bar, tearing off her clothes with a deep, primal growl. "Your so perfect" he purred.

"Ooh my you are full of surprises" she chuckles, kissing him passionately.

He took off his clothing before flipping her over so she's laying over the bar "I'm gonna fuck you everywhere tonight" he promised nipping her skin.

"I'm game" she laughs, holding onto the sides of the bar.

He spread her legs open and lined himself up to her entrance, teasing her by only putting the tip in. She wiggles her ass "Ooh baby, you tease"

He thrusts into her once and then pulls out of her again, panting heavily like some wild animal.

"Mm Mr. Tease tonight huh?"

He groaned slipping inside her again, starting to lose control, soon enough he couldn't keep it together and increased his speed.

She moans loudly for him and pushes back against his thrusts "Uuh fuck!"

"Fuck, I love you" he moaned loudly, holding onto her hips as he carried on.

"I love you too!"

He came inside her with a loud moan, leaning over to kiss her neck.

"Wooh that was great" she breathes with a chuckle.

Dennis just pulls away before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

She kisses both sides of his neck as he's carrying her "Mm"

He places her on the bed carefully before straddling her and kissing her softly over and over "I missed you" he said between kisses.

"I missed you too" she plays with his shirt.

"I want to stay with you forever" he whispered.

"Now your just playing with me" she giggles.

He moaned kissing her neck and burying his head in the crook of her neck. She rubs her hands up and down his back slowly.

"Do you miss me when I'm gone?" He asked her softly.

"Yes and no to be honest, and the no part only comes because I know you're fine without me because you have people that love you that need you"

He nodded looking sad for her "Your so alone though, don't you want someone to yourself?" 

"Nah I'm okay, I'm not much for big commitment. I'm happy for you though" she bops the end of his nose.

He smiled at her "As long as you're happy, I'll try not to worry about you" he says kissing her again.

"I'm to much of a wild child" she laughs and kisses him back.

"Mmm that's what I love about you" he moaned kissing her again and again.

"Wanna slap me around a bit?" she smirks, running her finger tips up his arm.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said I was gonna fuck you everywhere" he purred.

"Ooh I'm always up to a good challenge"

"Good" he grinned pushing her further on the bed kissing her as he thrusted into her again.

"Ohh Dennis you're such an animal" she moans in his ear.

He groaned in response, going deeper inside her "Say it again" 

"Grr your such an animal.." she growls and moans.

He growled back licking and nipping her skin.

"Ooh fuck you naughty, naughty man!" she says rolling around with him on the bed.

He ended up pinning her hands above her head "I'm gonna cum so hard in you" 

"You can cum anywhere and I wouldn't mind babe" she laughs.

He held her in place as he came inside her again, he stayed inside her for a little bit longer, panting deeply looking very rugged.

She ran her fingers over the sides of his head and to the back of it, feeling the rough short buzzed hair.

He purred slightly liking the feeling of her hands in his head "This feels good" he breathed.

"You feel good all the time" she purrs back. He grinned at her.

"Well it's true" she rolls her eyes, smiling.

He kissed her again moaning softly.

"Now where to you naughty man?" she teases.

He picked her up and walked towards the bathroom and she laughs.

Dennis leaned her over the sink and kissed her deeply, he felt like a wild animal that had found its prey.

"Mm Dennis.." she mewls, "growl at me"

He bit her neck softly as he growled "Stroke my hair again" 

She rubs her hands all over his head.

He started to groan again leaning into her touch "Mmm so good" he breathed huskily.

"You're such a tease" she says with a laugh.

"Oh really" he smirked, his hands stroking her legs.

"Yes you are" she sticks her tongue out and giggles.

He kissed her again lining himself up with her pussy, pushing himself inside her again.

"3rd times the charm" she jokes.

"Mmm" he moaned.

She lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist, bringing his hips closer. He groaned again, moving his hips faster. "I love you" he panted looking into her eyes.

"Mmm I love you too" she moans.

He touched her breasts, squeezing them softly as he went deeper inside her "I'm gonna cum again" he moaned.

"Go for it you freaky beast you...Ooh!" she cries out.

He came again with a growl, he leaned on her feeling tired.

"Worn out?" she asks kissing his head.

"A little bit" he nodded.

"Oh poor you.. wanna go back to the bed and rest awhile?" she asks rubbing his head again.

"Mmm" he hummed, barely able to keep his eyes open.

She laughs and gets down from the counter "Come on sleepyhead" she leads him to the bed, helping him lay down. He fell asleep pretty quickly. She falls asleep right along with him, dreaming happily and He huddled up closely to her, holding onto her softly.

\---

Next night she invites him over again for some fun.

He knocks on the door and waits for her.

She comes to the door already giggling "Oh hey there you are" with a drink in her hand.

He stepped inside kissing her softly. "I got a supprise for you" she says as she's kissing him.

"What is it?" 

She takes his hand and leads him in the room with the bed, there's a young woman sitting at the small bar, she looks Asian and has black silky hair that's cut to her shoulders with cute bangs and is wearing a dark green mini spandex dress with heels. "Dennis this is Jaden" 

"Uhh hi Jaden" he said confused.

"She's your surprise" Olivia grins at him.

"What do you mean?" 

"She's here to have fun with you or us if you like"

Dennis looked at her uncertainly.

"Don't worry she's clean and a friend of mine, talk to her while I go and order dinner for tonight" Olivia shoves him forwards towards the bar and leaves the room.

"Uhh, hi" he said nervously.

"Hi.." Jaden gets off her chair and walks up to him and lays her hand on his chest "Your very strong aren't you?"

"I, I guess" he breathed out heavily as she touched him.

"What do you wanna do, hm?"

"I dunno" he shrugged looking down at her hand still touching his chest.

"Does this bother you?" she asks sweetly.

"I, I'm sorry I just don't know who you are...or what Olivia's told you" 

"She told me to have fun with you" she whispers softly, now rubbing her hand further down his stomach.

He breathed out shakily.

"I'm not gonna bite, you know" she giggles and jumps into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist, she kisses around on his jawline.

He jumped a little at her being so forward.

She sucks and licks on his neck while pushing her pussy against his bulge.

He moaned deeply not sure what to do.

"Olivia told me you'd be more forward and maybe a little rough, will you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous" he apologized softly.

"Maybe if you have a few drinks you'll loosen up a bit, hm?" she suggests.

"Maybe" he nodded.

She jumps down and goes over to the bar and mixes some drinks while Olivia comes in carrying food "I'm back with dinner ya'll" she laughs and sits it down on the table.

Dennis looked at the food hungrily. She serves it on a plate and gives him some while Jaden hands him his drink and Olivia's hers and they eat.

He eats slowly trying to calm himself down.

Olivia and Jaden do some jello shots together and laugh about random things.

Dennis watched them softly as he drank his drink.

Olivia gets an idea and leans over the table and gives Jaden a kiss "Mmm" Jaden giggles and kisses back.

He groaned deeply as his cock hardens. Jaden gets up from her chair and sits on his lap facing Olivia and she keeps kissing her.

Dennis started to pant as they kissed more. Olivia whispers to him "Make a move master"

He moves towards her kissing her neck. She tilts her head to the side giving him better access to her neck and she moans.

He nips the skin as his hands travel to her breast "Why did you bring a friend over Honey?" he whispered to her.

"I told you for fun and I thought you'd like it, you know me I like to party" Olivia says.

"Why didn't you ask me first?" he asked her with a low growl, biting her hard.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I did" she laughs.

He squeezed her breasts hard. Jaden whimpers softly and grinds her pussy against his leg.

He groans kissing Olivia then Jaden.

Olivia reaches between them and unzips his pants and pulls them down his legs while Jaden slides herself down on his cock rather quickly.

"Bounce her good and hard master, I want to see it" Olivia says kissing him.

"Stroke my hair" he told her grabbing Jaden's hips and bouncing her slowly.

She rubs his head softly, smiling.

He seemed to relax a little bit when she stroked him as he bounced Jaden harder.

Jaden moaned louder "Ooh gawd!" 

He kissed Olivia's shoulder as he carried on getting close to his high.

She kisses him deeply, moaning into his mouth "Mmm Dennis.."

Dennis reached his high with a moan, leaning his head back.

Jaden passed out on him right after, Olivia laughs "Aww I think she's out, you must have tired her out"

He breathed out deeply.

"Here help me get her to the bed" Olivia lifts Jaden's feet.

Dennis picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Olivia removes her shoes and covers her with the blanket and then joins Dennis on the chair.

Dennis leaned his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair "Is she on birth control?" he asked her softly.

"Yup" she says kissing his face.

He nods leaning into her again.

"Did you enjoy her?"

"I, I don't know" he stuttered.

"You seem like you did, I mean you even bit at her neck like a kinky wild man" she smiles and kisses him deeply.

"She was quite forward" he told her.

"She had to be, you weren't making a move"

"I wasn't expecting her to be here" 

"Babe that's the point of a surprise" she chuckles. He nodded with a sigh.

"Don't worry I won't do it again" she pouts "I just thought you get a kick out of it"

"I tried to but...it wasn't you" he whispered.

"Aww your so sweet" she kisses him, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her back with a small moan. "I do appreciate what you did for me" he told her.

"You're welcome Master" she smiles.

"I'm sorry I wasn't that into it" he sighed resting his head on hers.

"Well at least you got off, that's what I wanted for you"

He smirked at that, snuggling into her again "Your hands rubbing my head felt really good" he told her.

"Just don't start barking next" she jokes. He chuckled before growling lowly as he kissed her.

"Mmm that I don't mind" she tickles him lightly. His skin twitched as she tickled him.

\--

Jaden eventually says her goodbyes and thanks them for the good time together and leaves, Olivia lays across the bed with Dennis, giving him kisses around on his neck.

He moaned softly, stroking her arm gently.

"Maybe later on if your up for it we can go out to a dance club or something?" she suggests.

"Mmm, okay" 

\---

They get to the dance club and head to the bar for a few drinks first before heading up to the dance floor. They danced with each other for a while, Dennis watched her intently as she danced, her body looking exquisite as she presses her back against his body making his cock harden straight away. 

She wiggles her ass against it with a giggle "You like that don't you?"

He groaned in response, holding her in place "Keep going" 

She laughs and keeps wiggling, moving her hips in circles.

His cock starts to leak with precum already as he went to kiss her neck "Your making me cum already" he groaned in her ear.

"Lets go to the car and finish you up" she takes his hand and leads him to the car where she gets him to get in the back seat with her.

Dennis followed her to the car and she pushed him down onto the seat, tearing off his slacks rapidly. He panted as she straddled him and pulled his cock out.

She slides down onto his member with a loud moan and wiggles her hips like she did in the club.

Dennis hissed as he held onto her hips.

"How's that, hm?" she teases.

"Much better" he groaned staring into her eyes.

"Naughty master like my very dirty dancing, huh?" she giggles.

"Uh huh" he nodded.

"Bounce me baby"

He rocked her hips slowly at first "Uhh, your so perfect" he moaned loudly, leaning his head back in pleasure.

She moves her hips in circles "So are you"

"Uhh, fuck that's good, don't stop" he tells her feeling his climax getting close.

She does it faster "Ooh master!" she cries out.

He cums inside her again holding her in place "I don't know how you make me cum so much" he told her.

She laughs and kisses him "Maybe because I know how you like it"

"Mmm yeah you definitely do" he agreed.

"Mhmm" she nods giving him a deeper kiss. He kisses her back groaning softly as his hands travelled up her back "I really love you" he whispered staring up at her.

"I love you too dollface" she giggles.

He leaned his head on her breasts with a contented sigh.

"I love taking care of your needs, do I do a good job?"

"You always do" he said with a smile.

"Aww" she kisses him again.

"Mmm, I just wish we didn't have to leave and come back to each other all the time" he sighed.

"Well I think it makes the times we are together much more intense"

"I suppose...I just miss you" he admitted taking her hand gently and kissing it.

"Aw I miss you too"

Dennis looked at her longingly "I wish we had more time together" 

"We could arrange that"

He nodded slowly kissing her again.

They go home and watch a movie together, Dennis holding onto her as they spooned. "I love you Olivia" he whispered kissing the back of her neck "I love you too Dennis" she sighed. They stayed there for the rest of the night holding onto each other happily.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel ) (Graphic art by me)


	54. She's The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Patricia X My Oc Molly Starling. (First meeting story ) Dennis loses it and gets tried of being told he can't have any girls he kidnaps for The Beast, so he goes and gets one for himself )

There was a young girl named Molly Starling, she was lovely with golden blonde hair, pouting lips and crystal blue eyes, she was also a cheerleader captain and a ballet dancer, she was sweet, kind and gentle natured. She lived in an apartment with her mother which wasn't home all the time due to work and her father had ran out on them when Molly was young to be with a younger woman. Not that he was very good to have around since he would be visibly and verbally abusive to Molly since the age of 6. It was hard for her to cope with it the fact she didn't have anyone to fall back on but she tried to keep her head held up high and kept herself busy in her Cheers and Ballet and other sports.

Dennis was sick of being one in many, he hated how easily he could change his face. He was a slave to the voices in his head, and to their selfish urges. He was never allowed to do anything for himself. That's why he was taking control. He wasn't giving any attention to the voices anymore, he wasn't going to listen to Patricia, telling him that he can't touch them. That he couldn't have them. Dennis was finally going to do something for himself. 

Some of the cheer squad went out for a walk before practice started later that evening and were going into different shops getting coffee and other stuff, all of them dressed in White and bright red uniforms, that were a white shirt with red stripe, short pleated red skirt and stockings with their white shoes and ribbons in there hair, Molly was in the small group of girls sipping on her cappa walking right behind the other girls, she was the only one Not looking into a phone.

Dennis had recently moved out of the zoo, and was currently squatting in an old house nearby a school. It had a sturdy concrete basement, that filled his head with wild ideas. Dennis was walking out of the house, and decided to pass by the school. A group of girls in tight little skirts caught his eye. 

Molly and the other girls head back in onto the field and start their practicing cheers for the next nights big game, they bend, spin and do cartwheels and do their cheer dances with some music playing from a small player.

They start to sing and holler **'Hey you, hey you, do you wanna a piece of this, do you wanna a piece of this, Well come to the see the game tonight and Get in on the Action, Get in on the action'** they repeat. flipping their skirts and jumping around.

Dennis was caught staring at the girls, his hands tightened around the fence as one girl in particular had him fixated. She had blonde hair and a cute smile. He watched her, he wanted her and he knew that he would have her. 

The cheer practice finally comes to an end and the girls start heading into the building with Molly staying behind, she ran her fingers along the chain fence line as she walks slowly.

Dennis sees her, and slowly approaches her. Watching the way her soft hair falls over her eyes, she was truly beautiful and he didn't want to lose her. "Hi." He greeted, walking towards her, as he stared at her from the other side of the fence. "Nice routine." 

"Oh hello, thanks" she says softly. 

He looked down at her hot little outfit, "Bet you like having a bit of an audience, hmm?" 

"Well I do it for the fans of the team, if that's what you mean?"

He wet his lower lip, "Kicking your leg up like that," he looked away, over her shoulder. "Must send those 'fans of the team' crazy." 

"I, I never thought of it that way.." she blushes, looking away and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Don't do that." He snapped. 

She looks back at him with widen eyes and her voice sounding smaller "Do what?"

"Biting your lip." He stated, "it'd just damage your pretty smile." 

"You think I have a pretty smile?"

He nodded, "The prettiest I've ever seen." He leaned closer, tightening his fingers in the chain link fence. "Why don't you show me it again." 

She shyly smiles with her cheeks getting tinted pink.

He smiled back in return, "I might just come back for that smile." He said, taking a step back from the fence. "I'll be seeing you soon." 

"What's your name?"

"Dennis." He replied. 

"I'm Molly" she smiles.

He smiled even wider, "see you soon, Molly." He then continued to walk down the footpath, heading to a construction store, before going home and making some changes. 

\---

Next day comes and goes at school and Molly headed out with her school bag over her shoulder, she stops in the coffee shop and gets a chocolate chip muffin and a cappa and sits at a table, she breaks the muffin into smaller pieces and dips them into the cappa and eats it, she kept thinking about her encounter with The man Dennis and had been all night.

Dennis had been following her all day, sneaking inside the school and posing as a parent. He found her later in the cafe, and easily slid into the seat opposite her. "Molly." He greeted. 

She startles a little and almost spills her cappa, but catches the cup "Oh Hi..Mr. Dennis"

He quirks his lips at her, "You look lovely." 

"Thank you" she smirks.

He folds his arms up, resting them on the table. As he watches her silently. 

"Um.." she stares at his arms and then at his chest, all the way up to his intense eyes, she swallow's hard "I should probably get going back home" she grabs her bag.

He stands up, holding a hand out for her to take. "I'll walk with you." 

"Okay.." she says shyly, she takes his hand and they start walking down the street.

He holds her hand tightly, walking with her which coincidentally was on the way towards his house. 

"It's a nice day for a walk, don't you think?" she says smiling, looking up at the very blue sky.

"It's best to enjoy the sun while we've got it." He said, watching her again. 

"Yes, it feels nice and warm too" she agrees with a hum, closing her eyes, enjoying the nice small breeze blow through her hair.

He is mesmerised by the sight of her, he reaches out and catches a strand of her hair. "You're beautiful." He whispered. 

She giggles "Stop it your making me blush"

He wraps a hand around her wrist, leading her down another part. 

"Hey..where we going, my apartment is that way" she points the other way and laughs.

He yanks her further off the route, as they disappeared down an old and worn street. The houses were aged, and damaged. As he confidently strided towards the crooked house perched on the corner. "I'm just borrowing you for a bit. Don't worry, love." 

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asks suddenly.

He stopped in his tracks, leaning closer and reading the worry in her features. "Only if you hurt me." 

"Why would I hurt you, I don't hurt anybody"

He looked at her skeptically, "Good then." He dragged her up the front steps of his house, pushing opening the door for them. 

"Can't we go to my apartment, it's nice there and I could show you around?"

He frowned at her, "You're saying my place isn't nice?" He shoved her inside, slamming the door shut behind them. 

"No I, I didn't mean it that way, I just thought you like to see my room and maybe meet my pet fish" she backs up slightly, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head, "Don't be a bitch." He grunted, grabbing the scruff of her shirt and continuing to drag her down the hallway. 

"Why did you call me that, why you being mean?" she whines "Please stop!"

He kicks open a door, leading downstairs to the basement. "because you were mean to me."

"But I wasn't trying to be ever I swear!" she cries and struggles.

He grabs her shirt again, hauling her down the stairs and slamming the door shut. He flicks on the light and steps away from her. "I told you what happens when you're mean to me." 

"What did I do?" she asks, trying to understand.

He grabs some rope from a bench nearby, slowly approaching her again. "You want to leave me. You didn't want to be here."

"Well it's just that your going about this all wrong, you could have at least asked me if I wanted to come over because that's the polite thing to do but no you dragged me over here and scared me, why do you think I feel like leaving?" she says out of breath.

He scoffed, ignoring her as he reached for her bag. Unzipping it and flicking through her stuff. 

"Wa, what are you doing?" she asks confused.

"Looking for this." He smiles, pulling out her cheerleading outfit. He passes it to her, "Put it on." 

"Um okay.." she turns around and slips it on.

Dennis watches her closely, feeling the heat travel down his spine at the sight of her undressing. 

Last thing she does is zip up the side of her little skirt and spins around "I got it on"

His lips have parted, and his breath is ragged. He blinks at her, trailing his eyes along her outfit. He could feel himself harden already. "good. Why don't you practice your routine."

She chuckles lightly "What?, Here?"

He nods, taking a seat near the desk. 

She takes a deep breath and sways her hips in a circle and back again, with her arms one at a time crossing over her chest and then swing back and land on her hips, she jumps up and bends her legs up, then spins around and shakes her ass and does the splits and comes back up again. all the while singing the cheer from the other day **'Hey you, hey you, do you wanna a piece of this, do you wanna a piece of this, Well come to the see the game tonight and Get in on the Action, Get in on the action'**

He sits up a little straighter, spreading his legs wide. "Come here." He indicated, his voice huskier. 

She walks over shyly, nervously nibbling at her bottom lip again.

He frowns, "What did I say about biting your lip." 

"Sorry, I'm just nervous" she puts her head down.

"It's fine... This time." He leans closer to her, "Why don't you do your routine again, this time slower." 

She sways her hips again in circles, standing right in front of his knees, she slowly lays her arms one at a time over her breasts, then on her hips "Like this?"

He nods, his eyes glued to her body. He reaches out as she dances, tracing a hand over her hip and stomach. "Perfect." He moans. 

She turns around and bends over slightly, shaking her cute ass slowly with the back of her thighs lightly hitting his knees.

Dennis groans loudly, his hands circling her ass, before he wraps his hands over the front of her thighs and tugs her to sit on his lap.

The back of her head lays on his shoulder, her breathing has picked up slightly.

He trails his hand down her leg, squeezing her thigh. "Tell me something," he whispers, "have you ever had sex before?" 

"No..I haven't, the girls on the team has though" she swallow's hard.

He moved his other hand to her waist, trailing it up to her chest as his fingers grazed her nipple. "Really? A boy's never touched you down there?" He breathed in her scent, "Never tasted you." 

"No boys have, the girls on the team give me a hard time about being a virgin" she sighs.

He released a slow breath, the hand resting on her thigh, snuck closer, as it touched the inside of her thigh. "They do have a point." He mumbled, sending a stray finger between her legs as it teased over her underwear. "No one likes a virgin." 

"I, I just wanted to save myself.." she says softly.

He sighs, removing his hands from her. "Well, you can wait for Mr Perfect, but I doubt that'd ever happen.". 

She turns around in his lap to face him "But I want that so much, I've dreamed of it"

He moaned softly, as she wiggled in his lap. "Well what does it take for someone to be that special person?" He asked. 

"Well I would say it was you..but I'm afraid you'll hurt me" she leans her forehead against his.

He places his hands on her hips, "You want me?" 

"Mhm" she nods and sways her hips in circles again like before, making her inner thighs rub against his thighs and bulge.

He groans, helping her rub against him. "I can be your first." He said, thrusting against her. "But I can't promise I won't hurt you." 

Her pussy rubs up against his thigh just enough to make her moan, tilting her head back.

He moans, running his fingers in between her thighs. 

"Ooh.." she pants and moans, pressing her pussy against his fingers for more friction. 

He rubs his thumb over her clit. His other hand sneaking underneath her shirt and massaging her breast. 

She does her little routine again with her hips in circles, repeating the cheer while moaning **''Hey you, Ooh , do you wanna a piece of this, do you wanna uuh!, Well come to the see the game to to..night and Get in on the Action, Dennis!"**

He moans, letting his head roll back as the small pivots she was making was making his already painfully hard cock even firmer. 

"I need you.." she begs, kissing his face.

He moaned, grabbing her tightly as he stood up, wrapping her thighs around his waist. He suddenly pushes her back against the small mattress on the far side of the basement. 

She gently chews on her bottom lip, staring up at him with dazed eyes.

He rips her underwear down off her legs, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down far enough to reveal his hard cock springing free from his underwear. He smiles at her, "You're so good for me baby." He whispered, "I'll make it up to you after this. Get you something nice." 

"Make it fast" she almost begs him.

He grips her thighs, spreading them open as he drinks in the sight of her bare cunt. "Fuck." He breathes, seating himself at her entrance as he drags the top of his cock along her pussy. "Gonna fuck the Virgin outta you." He grunts, flicking her skirt up over her stomach. 

She takes a deep breath, so many thoughts running through her head at once, her heart beats faster as she feels him slipping into her tight pink opening.

He slowly pushes inside her, before becoming fully seated. He groans, swivling his hips around, as he breaks her in. "So tight." He grunts, before pulling his hips back and thrusting forwards again.

"Uuh" she closes her eyes and groans, feeling the slight burn and intense feeling already building against her sweet spot deep inside.

Dennis continues to thrust inside her, watching her chest as her breasts jiggle with each thrust. "Fuck yes." He groaned. 

She takes his hand in hers, bringing it up to her mouth, where she slips a few fingers in and starts to suck on them slowly "Mm" for her it distracted her from the discomfort and eases her mind.

He moans at the sight of her mouth doing crazy things to his fingers. He was torn between cumming inside her pussy or in her mouth. "Yeah baby."

"Mmm daddy.." she moans and goes back to sucking his digits.

He moans, speeding up his thrusts as he feels himself near completion. 

She hits her climax, making her pussy get tighter around him.

He stutters, quickly following her as he cums deep inside her. He smooths a hand through her hair, looking up into her eyes. He gently pulls out of her, "Hope that was okay." He murmured, lifting himself to his feet as he stared down at her. 

"I'm tired.." she yawns.

He frowned, "Fine. Sleep. This here," he indicated around the room. "Is your new home." He did up his pants, feeling like he desperately needed a shower. 

"I liked being with you, just even after masturbating I get sleepy" she chuckles lightly.

He paused for a moment, expecting her to be different afterwards, to be upset or angry. His stomach stirred with an unfamiliar feeling. "It's okay honestly." He smiled at her, before ascending the stairs and jumping underneath the shower. He was washing down his chest, as felt w sudden kick behind his head. He was thrust out of the light, as Patricia stepped up. 

Molly falls into a sweet slumber, still naked and laying on her bed with her legs part way open, her blood and his seed mixed, sweeping out slowly onto the sheet.

Slipping a t-shirt over his head, Patricia finally trudged his way down towards the basement. Finding the girls sleeping form, before approaching her and noticing the blood staining the sheet. A deep anger crept into his muscles as he gritted his teeth, not believing what Dennis had done. 

"Dennis?" she sleepily asks.

"No." He murmured, "He's gone. He won't be back." 

"I'm sore"

He nods, "I know. I'm sorry we couldn't stop it." 

"I was afraid at first but now I feel happy I gave it to someone I think I love" she takes Patricia's hand in her hers, holding it.

He shook his head, "You don't love him. He's a monster." 

"No he's not, my father was the monster" she sighs deeply, "He would show me bad things and say bad things to me since I was 6..then he left and I had nobody...but then Dennis came along and I think I love him now" she pouts and tears up.

"He kidnapped you! He raped you! How could you possibly love him!" Patricia shouted. 

"He didn't rape me, I let it happen..I don't want, want to be alone anymore" she starts to cry and whine.

He scoffed, "You think that you're the first girl he's done this too?" Patricia gestured around the basement, "he knew what he was doing." 

"Why are you being mean to me?" she asks with tears rolling down her sweet face.

"I'm not being mean. I'm protecting you." Patricia sighed, "I know that Dennis isn't capable of love."

"He is though and I know he loves me too, and you are being mean to me like everyone else is to me!" she turns over and starts crying harder into her pillow.

Patricia crosses his arms, "Stop this. Don't be obscene." He looked away from her, "I'm freeing you, letting you return home and to school. He'll never bother you again." 

She just continues to cry and cry.

Patricia huffs, before calming down. He gently places a hand to her shoulder. 

"I have nobody, my dad's gone and my mom doesn't love me, I hate it, I hate it"

"Shoo, it's okay dear." 

She turns over and hugs him suddenly, she's so soft and warm to the touch.

Patricia hesitantly wraps his arms around her, holding her close. "I'll look after you." He promised, easily falling in love with her innocent ways. 

"I miss being touched and kissed" she nuzzles his cheek with a sigh.

He frowned down at her, "I don't think Dennis should be touching you. I don't trust him to take care of you." 

"Pretty please I need something" she pouts.

"what baby?" He asked, running his hand through her hair. 

When she hears him call her 'baby' her body visibly shakes and she moans "Mm call me that again"

Patricia holds her closer, soothing a hand over her back. "My baby."

Molly gets up into Patricia's lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

Holding her close, Patricia's heart lurches. Wanting to protect her and keep her here. But not trapped, he wanted to see her blossom, to protect her from her terrible life. 

"I don't want to leave my sweet daddy" she kisses cheek and neck.

Patricia sighs, "how could you possibly love him?" He runs a hand down her back. 

She sighs deeply "He treated me with kindness and made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach and still does, it feels so right to me, like it's meant to be"

Patricia leans back, feeling Dennis struggle and fight for the light. "You really want to see him again? You aren't terrified?"

"I'm not afraid of him or you"

Dennis jumps into the light, wrapping Molly in his arms. "My baby girl." He whispers, kissing her deeply. 

She melts into the kiss "Mmm"

Dennis holds her closely, "Did you really mean what you said?" He wondered. 

"Yes, I can't help it" she breathes, nodding.

He smiles at her, "I love you too." He admits. 

She gets excited and jumpy, hugging and kissing his face all over.

He holds her close. Smiling widely. 

"Will you come to the football game to watch me, Id love it if you would come?" she asks, smiling.

He blinks at her, "I'd love to." He smiles. 

She hugs him tightly "Oh thank you!"

He lifts her up, "Come on, why don't you come sleep in my bed tonight." 

"That be nice, I'm sure you'll keep me warm" she nuzzles his face.

He holds her closely, leading her upstairs and to his room. 

"I think I'm home now" she smiles up at him.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *  
> (This story also in my 'Only the sexy vol 5' )


	55. Bullied Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / My Oc's Elizabeth & Maggie Crumb (daughter) (The family finds out Maggie has been bullied at school ) (no sex fic, a family fluff short and takes place when Maggie's a bit older) (read the story 'Maggie' to get the whole picture' )

Maggie had gotten quieter recently, she was keeping to herself and wasn't talking or eating very much and was spending more time in her room and not wanting to play with the others, Elizabeth and Dennis were both getting quite worried about her. 

Maggie sits in her room drawing with her crayons.

Dennis walked into her room with a sandwich "Hey little one, got you something to eat" he said softly.

"Thank you dadda" she says softly, not looking up at him.

Dennis sighed setting it on the side table and sitting next to her "What's wrong little one?" he asked her feeling upset that she looked so down.

She looks at him finally with tears in her eyes "I don't want to go back to school"

Dennis brings her into a hug shushing her softly as he rocked her from side to side "Shh, it's okay, why not baby?" he asked her.

"The other kids are making fun of me because..I'm adopted" she cries.

"Ohh, sweetheart that's nothing to be ashamed of" he told her wiping her tears away with his handkerchief.

"But they make fun of me"

"That's because they're silly little bullies that need to look big by making people feel small, you should never be embarrassed about who you are Maggie" he assured her softly.

"I don't want to be adopted" she rubs her eyes.

"And why not?" he asked her looking a little bit hurt by that.

Elizabeth enters the room "But your not adopted, Dennis is your real father" she tells her softly.

"I am your dadda Maggie" he repeated to her.

She nods "I know"

"I only have the papers because your nanna got me to sign it" he explained.

"Will you get them to stop?" Maggie asks.

"I will try my best sweetheart" he told her kissing her head softly.

"Promise?" she sticks her pinky out.

He smiled at her as he wrapped his pinky around hers "I promise little one" 

She gives him a teary smile and a hug. Dennis hugged her back tightly "Everything will be okay Maggie" he told her rubbing her back. Elizabeth hugs them both "Dadda and momma will take care of it all"

They make sure she eats and then get her ready for bed, tucking her in and kissing her Goodnight before heading into their room. Dennis sighed looking at the adoption papers for Maggie.

"Those don't make her adopted, you are her father" Elizabeth tells him.

"I know.. I just don't like her being bullied because of it" he told her looking troubled. 

"Well we'll have to talk to the teacher"

Dennis nodded his head with a sigh "I just don't want her to get hurt"

"That's why we will intervene okay?"

"Okay, I'll homeschool her if it comes to it, my little girl will not share the same fate I did at school" he vowed.

"You sure about taking on that responsibility?" she asks, lacing her fingers with his.

"She's had so many issues at school, I just want her to be happy" he murmured.

"I know you do and so do I babe"

"I guess we'll see what the teacher has to say about this" 

"Maybe we can arrange for her to come here sometimes to help?" she suggests.

"Yeah, I don't think she has a problem with the teacher" 

"Well if that's what you want to do hun, I'll let you" she kisses him. He kissed her back.

"Goodnight my love" she snuggles up to him.

"Goodnight" he sighed resting his head on her breasts.

\---

Next morning Elizabeth sends Dennis to Maggie's school to make arrangements to switch to homeschooling while Elizabeth stays home with the kids, Maggie gets excited that she's going to be home instead.

Dennis finished talking to her teacher and then drove Maggie to a diner and ordered her some fries. "Okay, so I think before we get into all of this I think we should lay out some ground rules what do you think little one?" he asked her.

"Mhm" Maggie mumbles, chewing on a fry.

"Okay, so is there anything you want me or momma to do to make this work for you?" he asked her.

She shrugs her shoulders and eats another fry "Can I have a, a milkshake?"

He chuckled before getting up and ordering her favorite "Okay I'll start with one, you gotta do at least a half an hour of English and math, do we have a deal?" 

She crosses her arms and pouts "Why do I have to do that?, I'm gonna be at home"

"You still gotta do some things you were doing at school Maggie otherwise this isn't gonna work okay, now you have to do at least half an hour of English and Math and then you can do things you enjoy like art okay" he told her sternly.

"I don't want to do that, it's to hard" she blows bubbles in her milkshake.

"Maggie, I need you to work with me here I will help you with those subjects I promise, I'll even it out to make sure you don't get too bored of it but I need you to at least try it okay" 

She huffs "Fine"

"Do you have any rules you want me to have?, I'm trying to compromise as much as I can" he told her.

"If I say I can't do it all then don't make me or I'll get mad"

"What if we take a break from it and then come back" he suggested.

"Okay.."

"Anything else you want to discuss?" he asked her.

"Yes"

"What is it?" he asked her.

"A cheeseburger"

He laughed at her "Of course princess" 

She eats her food happily and then they go back home.

\---

Dennis sits down at the table writing a schedule out for Maggie to follow.

Maggie gets into watching her cartoons on the couch, eating a cookie she snuck for herself.

Dennis finds her and sits down next to her "Okay, this is your schedule" 

"Daffy is silly" she says, still looking at the tv.

"Yeah he is isn't he, can you look at the schedule to see if it's okay?" he asked her turning off the TV.

"Hey!" she snaps.

"Hey don't snap at me, just take a look at the schedule please Maggie" he said sternly.

She glances at it "Okay I looked"

Dennis sighed getting frustrated running a hand over his head.

"Can I watch my cartoons now?"

"Have you looked at it properly?" he asked her.

"Mhm yup" she nods, trying to grab the control from him.

"Don't snatch Maggie" he said sternly. She starts to whine and jump on the couch, holding onto the back of it.

Dennis picked her up cradling her in his arms "I don't want to fall out with you little one" he told her softly.

"I just want to do my fun stuff, that's all" she says, sighing.

"I know but you gotta do some work too, I know you don't want to but there needs to be a balance" he whispered.

She closes her eyes and yawns and snuggles her face into his chest.

"Don't worry Maggie you'll be just fine" he smiles down at her.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	56. Balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Kevin & Clarence Crumb x MY Oc Elizabeth. (my AU SCIFI ) Elizabeth is sucked into the past and meets Kevin at a younger age with his Dad )

Elizabeth is cleaning and falls off the stool, hitting her head, she's instantly sucked into a portal of some type and seems to find herself in the past by the looks of her surroundings and she's at the Philly zoo no less. She looks around and See's who she knows is Kevin or Dennis chasing a balloon that got away from him, she runs to help him and grabs it.

Kevin looks up at her shyly, acting all nervous as he looked up at her.

She bends forward, giving him a kind smile "I believe this pretty balloon is yours?" she sticks her hand out with it towards him.

"Umm..thank you" he stuttered not sure what to say as he took the balloon.

"Your welcome, what a polite young man you are" she says rubbing his head lightly.

He gave her a small smile enjoying the positive attention he was receiving.

She see's a popcorn cart and smirks "Would you like to get some popcorn with me?"

"Umm, my dadda warned me not to talk to strangers" he whispered.

"Well your dadda is right about that, he sounds very smart. Where is your dadda?" she asks.

Kevin turned to look for him and realized he couldn't see him "I, I can't see him" he panicked.

"Well don't worry baby, I'll help you find him" she takes his hand.

Kevin followed behind her as they looked for his father "Dadda" he said with a small cry.

She leads him around the zoo looking for him.

"Kevin" Clarence's voice sounded behind them, they turned to see him running over to them, he scooped Kevin up in his arms bringing him in for a hug "I was so worried about you son" he said in relief. "Sorry dadda" Kevin said like he was in trouble. "It's okay you're safe now" he reassured him before looking at Elizabeth "Thank you for looking after him Miss"

"Morgan, Elizabeth Morgan.. I helped him get his balloon back, it seemed to get away from him"

"Ahh so that's why you disappeared hmm?" Clarence asked him, he nodded looking down "here lets tie it around your wrist so it can't get away again" he said taking the balloon and wrapping it around Kevin's arm.

"He also told me that you said to not to talk to strangers and I told him that sounds like his dad is very smart, I think he liked that" she smiles sweetly at Clarence.

"Dadda is smart" Kevin said proudly looking up at him, Clarence chuckled ruffling his hair "If you say so kiddo"

Elizabeth laughs "And I see where he gets his good looks"

Clarence smiled politely "Thank you" he nodded.

Elizabeth does see a resemblance between them and she stares at him a little to long.

"Dadda, the lady is really pretty" Kevin interrupted making Clarence smile at his sons comment "She is indeed son" he agreed.

Elizabeth blushes "Aww thank you, I was wondering if you ever needed a babysitter, I'd would love to watch him if you like?"

"Yeah, that's perfect, I've been trying to look for another babysitter to watch over this one, what do you think Kev do you want Miss Morgan to look after you?" Clarence asked him, Kevin nodded his head. "Uh huh yes" Kevin said without hesitation. "You've certainly made a good impression" Clarence smirked.

"I can also clean and I do enjoy cooking" she says smirking back at him.

"Wow well with that in mind, I guess your hired" Clarence decided making Kevin grin widely at the news.

"Well good, I'm happy to be at service"

**\---**

Weeks went by and she babysat him and a Bond grew between them, she cooked and cleaned the house nicely and took care of Kevin with great care, of course Penelope went out more and got drunk because all the freedom. Elizabeth waits for Clarence to get back home as she's cooking a pot of stew at the stove.

Kevin was playing with his toy cars, parking them together in a neat line, when Clarence walked inside taking his hat and scarf off. "I'm home" he called out. "Dadda!" Kevin shouts as he raced over and ran into Clarence's waiting arms. "Hi son, you okay?" he asked him.

"Mmhmm, I played with my cars vroom, vroom" he said showing him one of his cars. "Sounds like you've had fun huh" Clarence chuckled making Kevin nod.

Elizabeth shouts from the kitchen, still stirring the stew "I'm in here"

Clarence walked into the kitchen to see her "Hi, how was he?" he asked her with a smile.

"Oh an angel as always, you want a taste?" she scoops some stew up in a spoon and holds it out to him, holding her hand under it.

He took the spoon and tasted the stew "Mmm that's really good" he complimented.

"Thank you hun..er I mean Mr. Crumb" she blushes hard.

He looked up at her curiously.

"Sorry.." she says softly.

"That's okay, I don't mind" he smiled reassuringly.

She looks up at his eyes and stares at them, they looked just like Kevin's eyes and she was starting to miss that, she starts to feel dazed with that look of lust in her eyes.

"You alright?" Clarence asked her softly.

She nods, still staring at his eyes "Yes..I.." she suddenly cups his cheek with her hand "You have such beautiful eyes"

"Thank you" he said softly.

She gets closer and kisses him softly.

He was a little shocked to begin with and stayed like that for a while as she kissed him.

She backs up and looks down, feeling ashamed "I'm sorry..I'll just serve dinner and leave"

Clarence just cleared his throat not sure what to say "Thank you" he stuttered.

She dips them some stew and gets the warm buns out of the oven and places it neatly on the table "Alright it's all ready, I'll be back next time you need me"

"Okay, thanks again for looking after him" he said again with a smile.

"No Problem" she kisses the top of Kevin's head and whispers in his ear "I love you sweetheart" before leaving. Clarence sighed softly before sitting down to eat.

\---

The next night she's called over to pull an all nighter because Clarence went out to look for his wife but with no luck, Elizabeth tucks Kevin into bed and hums to him sweetly.

Kevin starts whimpering in his sleep.

"Shh my darlings don't fret" she rubs on his back as he sleeps.

"He does that a lot unfortunately" Clarence said behind her sadly.

Elizabeth kisses his Kevin's head sweetly and gets up from the bed turning to Clarence "Yes I know.." she says quietly.

"Sometimes this helps" he says walking over to his son who was still crying in his sleep. He stroked his son's hair gently and started humming a familiar tune, the one Dennis used on their children.

Elizabeth tears up hearing it and begins to softly sing the words to the song.

By the time they were finished Kevin had settled back down. Clarence stood up slowly trying not to wake him walking over to Elizabeth. "How he doesn't hate me is beyond me" he said defeatedly.

"Do you want him to?"

"No of course not but...his bad dreams are caused by the one woman who should love him unconditionally but chooses to hurt him instead and I'm too weak to protect him" he admitted.

"You're never to weak to protect your own child, especially you hun" she tells him taking his hand in hers.

"If I was strong I would have packed up all our things and left her behind, there's always something holding me back..like maybe I can save her, change her ways, if I can do that then maybe he can see the woman I fell in love with"

"As soon as she would dare to hurt him, you take action..I'm the type of woman that would do anything to protect my child, I'd die for them" she tears up.

"He doesn't deserve me, I'm a terrible father" he said his voice cracked as he tried to hold back tears.

She cups his face with her hands and looks him straight in the eyes "He loves you because you are his father and he's waiting for you to save him, You are strong enough Clarence.."

Clarence nodded slowly staring back at her.

"I see my husband in your eyes, you have the same eyes as him..and when I talk to you I feel like he can hear me wherever he is now, maybe even see me"

"Who's your husband?" He asked her softly.

"I can't tell you his name"

"Why not?" he asked her confused.

"You'll think I'm crazy"

"Doubtful"

"His name's Dennis" she tells him.

"Dennis...that's a good name"

"Yes it is..but his real name is Kevin Wendell Crumb"

He gasped looking at her in shock "You mean?..."

"I'm your sons future wife"

Clarence looked at her before leaning back on the wall "You know it's strange, somehow I knew you were someone important to him...the way you look at him, like he's the most precious thing in the world" he said softly.

She chuckles lightly "Yeah he is..I miss him, the older him even though I love this Kevin too but in a motherly sense"

"What's he like..I mean is he happy?" he asked her.

"He is with me and his family" she sighs deeply.

"Family?" he said curiously.

"We have 2 girls and 1 boy"

"Wow, that's incredible" he smiled.

"He, well Dennis has 2 other kids from 2 different women"

"Well...I guess that's to be expected if they are two separate people"

"I miss him so much..his arms around me, his kisses, his touch, everything.." she tears up.

"Sounds like he turns into a good man" he sighed looking back at his son still sleeping soundly on the bed.

"So you know now why I acted the way I did with you, when I look into your eyes I see him staring back at me and..it hurts not being able to talk to him"

"I understand, however it still was a bit of a surprise" he smirked at her.

"I don't know if there's a way to channel him somehow.."

"Maybe if we go back to the zoo we'll find something there" he suggested.

"Okay"

"Wait, we can't leave Kev by himself" he remembered.

"That's what we call his other child that's named after him..Kev" she smiles.

\---

Clarence took Kevin with him to the zoo again the next day, they went late in the afternoon so it was quieter. They head to the tiger enclosure after discovering that both Kevin's love the tigers. "What now?" Clarence asked her.

"I don't know.." she sighs sadly and sits down on the bench in front of the tigers.

Clarence walked over to her before the scenery changes and he's suddenly in the living room of Kevin and Elizabeth's house. He looked around in shock as he took in where he was.

"The portals are crossing into each other" she says softly.

"Where am I?" he asked her in awe.

"This is Kevin and I's house"

"Wow this is a nice place" he said enviously, they hear someone come down the stairs.

"Dennis?" she turns hoping it's him.

"Elizabeth is that you" his voice sounded as he appears at the bottom of the stairs, Clarence turns to look at him, making Dennis jump in shock.

Elizabeth runs up to him and hugs him tight "Oh my darling I missed you"

He hugged her back tightly still looking at Clarence in shock "Liz...how is he...how?" he stuttered.

"I was sucked into a portal and I went back into the past and met your father" she smiles back at Clarence.

"Hi son" Clarence said softly looking at his son proudly with a smile. "Dadda" Dennis said softly looking like he was about to cry, Clarence runs over and gives him a big hug "It's okay son, its okay" he comforted him.

Elizabeth looks on at them and smiles that they can have this moment for however long it will last.

"Your so big now" Clarence said with a kind smile looking at him proudly. "I, I haven't seen you for ages Dadda" Dennis said softly.

"Clarence I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me and letting me be there for Kevin, I'll never forget it" Elizabeth tells him.

"That's okay, your welcome" he smiled at her "Your a lucky man Dennis"

"I know I am" Dennis smiled back.

"I'm sorry you and Kevin had such a bad childhood, I tried to be strong enough to protect you, guess I didn't do such a good job" he apologized. "No Dadda you did protect me, you saved me loads of times, I'm proud to call you my father" Dennis told him sincerely.

"Thank you son" he said tearfully, Dennis brought him in for another hug "I love you Dadda" he whispered. "I love you too son" Clarence cried.

Younger Kevin appears in the portal "Dadda can we go home now?"

"Alright son" he said softly turning back to Dennis "Look after yourself Dennis, I'm so, so proud of you" he told him hugging him again before walking over to young Kevin and disappearing through the portal. "Bye Dadda" Dennis croaked, tears filling his eyes

The portal disappears and Elizabeth hugs Dennis tightly "I love you so much"

"I love you too" he cried.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	57. Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (In their early days of dating, Dennis goes to a strip club and finds more then he bargained for)

Dennis's urges were out of control recently, he just couldn't find anything to distract him from his own thoughts. He walked down the street, knowing there was a strip club nearby, he didn't want to have to go to this extent to placate his sexual desires but at the same time at least here it would be in a safe, controlled environment. 

Elizabeth comes out on the stage and begins to slip her top off dancing slowly towards the pole, she doesn't see Dennis walk in and sit down at a near by table.

His eyes were immediately transfixed on Elizabeth, breathing deeply as she took her top off.

She takes hold of the pole and swings around it and even dry humps it a bit, bending down and back up again, flipping her hair.

Dennis leaned back in his chair hissing as his cock became so hard for her.

She swings around the pole a few more times and then steps off the stage and down onto the tables walking across them, she gets wide eyed when she spots Dennis but easily recovers from the thought of being caught, she comes to his table and dances up on it in front of him, she drops her top off completely and it lands in his lap.

He was so completely mesmerized by her at this point as he stared up at her breasts longingly.

She steps down onto a chair and onto the floor and starts dancing right in front of him, bumping her knees into his "Hello, darling" she whispers in a sultry tone.

"Hi" he breathed out shakily trying hard not to just grab her and ravage her right here on the table.

"Want to get out of here and fool around baby?" she coos, getting closer.

"Uhh yes" he moaned nodding his head frantically.

"Alright" she takes his hand and she grabs her stuff before they leave.

Dennis followed her out hurriedly.

They head back to the house, they just moved into and barely get into the door as she throws her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

He kissed her back, pushing her against the wall "You were beautiful in there" he told her.

"Mmm You mad I didn't tell you?"

"No, just disappointed I didn't know sooner" he purred biting her neck hard to claim her as his hands squeezed her ass.

"Ooh darling.." she purrs back.

He lifted her up making her wrap her legs around him before kissing and nipping her neck more.

Her eyes flutter at the sensations "Mm I want you so badly"

Dennis moaned carrying her to the bed, laying her down gently.

She pulls her panties down quickly and slips her dress off throwing it in the chair "I'm so ready for you baby" she chuckles.

Dennis panted joining her on the bed, moving her hand up to his belt "Undress me" he told her.

She unbuckles his pants quickly and pulls the belt out of it's loops and even rips his shirt open, showing off his strong chest in his white tank top underneath "Fuck.." she breaths.

He groaned kissing her again deeply "Keep going" he breathed.

She unzips his pants and helps him get them off, along with his boxers, she wraps her legs around his waist, making him slide right into her "Ooh gawd that's good baby" she moans loudly.

"Just what I needed" he moaned thrusting into her hard.

"Uuh baby ooh!" she moans and digs her nails into his back.

He groaned gripping the sheets next to her tightly as he thrusted into her again and again roughly.

"Ooh fuck!" she pants and starts slapping the side of her ass hard as he thrusts into her "Oh I love it! May I have another?!" she keeps doing it to herself.

He growled slapping the other side of her ass hard at the same time he rammed into her sweet pussy again.

"Oh you naughty son of a bitch, you just love this don't you?, you bad boy, ooh yes!" she dirty talks him.

He slapped her ass again harder as she spoke to him, his thrusts started getting more and more desperate.

"Oohyea such a bad boy..but I love it..I love it!" she moans and purrs, throwing her head back.

"Uhh, I'm gonna....uhh" he groaned as he came inside her, panting heavily.

She cums right after, breathing hard, staring up at him "Oh my sweet Dennis.." she coos.

Dennis kissed her again, burying himself deeper in her pussy not wanting to pull out yet.

She kisses him back passionately, rubbing her hands on the back of his neck "Mm I love you"

"I love you too" he said back breathlessly falling into her arms.

"I'll never leave your side, I will be here always..I want to be your wife and mother to your children one day, I want to grow old with you, my sweet love"

He kissed her neck, nipping at it lightly.

"I'll do everything in my power to make you and the others happy" she mewls.

"You already do" he whispered.

"Oh baby you make me happy too, so much" she kisses him.

He smiled as he kissed her pulling out of her gently.

"Next time I'll give you a lap dance, the straddling kind" she purrs in his ear.

He shivered at that "Yes please" he said eagerly.

She giggles at his reaction and hugs him tight "I love you my King"

"I love you too my queen, more than anything"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	58. The Anger Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth, & Oc Bella 'Daughter' and Dr. Staple mentioned. ( Elizabeth gets injected with a cocktail drug from Dr. Staple that she calls 'The Anger drug' that causes anger and dom behaviors )

It was a beautiful day out and the sun was shining, Elizabeth had gone to the store to get things for dinner, she walks out to her car, putting the bags into the backseat and that's when she feels a sting on the back of her neck, when she goes to rub at it, the very small dart falls out and into the backseat floor of the car, she shrugs her shoulders thinking it was a bug that stung her. She gets in the car and drives home.

She gets home and puts the items away, she starts to feel a little feverish, so she gets a glass of cold water and sips on it.

Bella was sat at the dinner table doing her homework.

"Clean up those pencil shaven's.. this isn't a dust bin.." Elizabeth says in a stern tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry momma, I was just doing my homework" Bella stuttered.

"Go do it in your room and stop dirtying my nice table, hm?"

"Umm okay, I'm sorry" she said looking a little nervous.

Elizabeth grabs her work apron and gets her garden tools and goes to the garden to tend to the flowers.

Bella set up her homework upstairs in her room and got back to work, she got stuck on a question but was too nervous to go to Elizabeth for help.

**Meanwhile outside**...

Elizabeth gets down on her knees in front of the flowers and looks over them with a smile but then she see's one that's wilted on the ends of it's petals, she grits her teeth "You just couldn't be nice for me could you?" she yanks it out of the ground and throws it, she then looks at the other flowers seeing all of them now as flaws, so she goes and yanks at all of them throwing them up behind her, yelling at them like they were the most vile things ever "You damn flaws of nature!"

Bella came back downstairs and saw what was happening "Momma what are you doing?" she asked timidly.

"Don't you see they are vile flaws of nature, their wilted and gross and should be punished!" she says and goes back to throwing them.

"But they're for the babies graves" Bella cried.

"They're not good enough!"

"Please stop it momma" she begged pulling her away from them.

Elizabeth grabs Bella's arm and twists it behind her back and holds it there "You don't tell me what to do ever got it..I'm in charge" she says in stern tone in her ear.

"Oww momma, your hurting me!" Bella screamed.

"You need to learn" she takes Bella back inside and marches her up to her room.

Elizabeth sits on the end of the bed and grabs Bella by the arm pulling her towards her, she then bends Bella over her knees and rips her panties down, exposing Bella's ass, she slaps it hard "Say your sorry!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" she screamed loudly tears streaming down her face.

Elizabeth rubs Bella's ass in a soothing way calming the now pink skin "I wouldn't have to do that if you kept in line"

"I didn't mean to" she sobbed.

Elizabeth gets her to stand and then sit across her lap "I know you think that you can get away with so many naughty things and not pay the consequences..but truth is it's not going to fly"

Bella just sat there crying.

"Shh it's okay, Momma's here" she hushes her and kisses her face and neck.

"I'm sorry momma"

"You know I could of fed you to the wolves a long time ago if I wanted to, be happy I didn't" Elizabeth whispers in Bella's ear, nipping at her earlobe.

Bella shook in fear at her words.

"Now be a good girl and finish your homework" Elizabeth tells her bopping her nose and leaving the room.

Bella collapsed on the bed in a fit of tears as she curled up in a ball and cried. Elizabeth goes back to doing things around the house.

\--

Dennis comes back from work and heads upstairs to see Bella crying "Bella what's wrong?" he asked.

"Momma got mad at me and pulled my pants down and spanked me" she cries.

"Ohh baby it's okay" he comforted her hugging her gently.

"She plucked all the flowers out of the garden and was yelling at them, calling them flaws of nature.." she cries.

"What?" He asked her, raising a questioning brow.

"I tried to stop her dadda but she kept plucking out and throwing the flowers, then she got mad at me and grabbed me, took me up here and bent me over and spanked me, she also told me to be happy she didn't feed me to the wolves a long time ago" she looks down. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to her in a bit, you gonna be okay?" 

"Mhm yes, I'm just shaken" she tells him hugging him tighter.

He shushed her stroking her hair gently.

"How could she do that to the babies flowers?"

"I don't know" he sighed "I'll go talk to her"

\---

Elizabeth's downstairs on the floor of the kitchen scrubbing a spot on the floor so hard that the tile is starting ware.

Dennis spotted her and walked towards her carefully "Liz you okay?" he asked her softly.

"These damn kids don't know how to clean up after themselves.." she grits her teeth, scrubbing harder.

"Well they are kids Liz" he reasons kneeling down and resting a hand on hers "you don't need to do that anymore" he told her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snaps at him.

"Liz you're wearing away the floorboards just take a break please" he pleaded.

She gets up and stomps her foot in protest, putting her hands on her hips "She told you about today didn't she?"

"Yes she did and I agree with her that there was no need to go off at her like that" Dennis said standing up.

"Oh really.." she pokes his chest with her finger hard "Whatcha gonna do about it, hm?"

"First your gonna pick up those flowers that you tore out and your gonna go get some more flowers to replace them and lastly you'll apologize to our daughter for what you did" he ordered her.

"Make me you sack of shit!" she yells at him, hitting at his chest.

Dennis grabbed her arm and dragged her outside and locking the door behind her "You'll come in when you've picked up your mess" he told her.

"If you don't unlock this door, I will leave your sorry ass, do you hear me!" she kicks at the door.

"I'm sorry but I love the babies with all my heart and those flowers were hand picked by us for them, so you clean it up now" he answered. 

**Little while later..** Elizabeth got a baseball bat out of the shed and starts hitting the car with it, smashing the windows and making large dents in it.

"Lizzy what the hell are you doing?!" He shouts.

"Your not letting me in the house, so I took it upon myself to beat the crap out of the car" she laughs.

"I can't afford to fix this" he said in disbelief.

"You should have thought about that before kicking me out of my own house, you sorry excuse of a man" she laughs and walks past him back into the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled at her.

"I'm angry damn it"

"With what?" 

"Everything!" she screams running upstairs to their room. Dennis walks up after her.

She's laying in the bed shaking.

He knelt down next to the bed "Liz" he whispered softly going to hold her hand.

"I feel hot.." she whines.

"I'll open the window" he told her.

"Like feverish love..feverish" she repeats.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"I don't know.." she throws one of the pillows hard at the wall, "Dirty pillow!" she yells at it.

Dennis joined her on the bed, pinning her to the bed "Calm down Liz" he pleaded.

She lifts her head, kissing him hard and roughly "Mmm"

Dennis kissed her back with a groan. She moans wrapping her arms around him "I'm so hot"

"I'll take care of it" he whispered kissing her again. He spent the next hour pleasuring her doing everything he could to help her.

**After while..** Dennis took a shower and Elizabeth acted like she was asleep, but then got up and went to Bella's room, closing the door behind her "Come to momma"

Bella gasped and hid under her blanket.

Elizabeth gets on the bed with her and takes off the blanket and pins her down "I know you told your dadda"

"Momma stop it this isn't you.. why are you doing this?" Bella cried.

"I know how you really feel about him..you dirty girl, I'm the Queen of the house, not you got it?" she says sternly.

Bella nodded her head looking terrified "I didn't mean to momma I'm sorry" she cried sounding like Dennis when he has nightmares about his past.

Elizabeth kisses her and rubs her hand down Bella's stomach and down into her panties, where she fingers her "Say it" she whispers in her ear.

"I'm sorry momma" she cried not knowing what to do.

Elizabeth does it harder and faster and then bites Bella's neck, claiming her "I'm the queen, got it"

"Yes momma..please stop hurting me" 

"You like it, you dirty slut..I know this is what you want from your dadda, isn't it?" she taunts. curling her fingers, hitting Bella's g spot.

Bella shook her head crying loudly, Dennis heard her and came crashing in "Elizabeth get off her now!" he yelled.

"What, she needed to know her place in this house"

"Not like this" he growled looking at her with so much anger right now.

"You love her more then me.." 

"I love you more than anything in the world Elizabeth...she's our baby look at what your doing to her" he cried.

"Nothing that you wouldn't want to do, you dirty man!" she points the finger at him.

He winced at her words "Then take it out on me, not our baby" 

"Oww" she grabs at he back of her neck "It hurts"

Dennis grabbed her and pulled her off of Bella before holding onto her "You can do what you want to me" he told her.

"It hurts.." she whines, tearing up.

"Shh it's okay" he whispers to her holding her tightly before covering her face with his handkerchief which had chloroform on it which made her pass out.

Bella gets up and rubs her mother's cheek "Will she be alright, dadda?"

"I hope so" he sighed "Bella listen to me...I want you to spend the night at David's so your safe" 

"Okay..just, take care of her..I just want to know if she's okay" she says tearing up.

"I promise I'll look after her okay baby" he said hugging her tightly.

"Okay" she hugs him back and then leaves for David's house.

Dennis carried Elizabeth to their room laying her down on the bed gently.

Bella comes running in up to the bedroom "Dadda I found something in the car when I was looking for one of my rings" she holds her hand out, a little dart with tiny clover on it.

"Dammit" he whispered as he saw the clover on it, he rolled Elizabeth on her side gently and saw a red mark on her neck from where the dart hit her.

"Poor momma..I knew this wasn't her" Bella says concerned.

Dennis looked down at her softly "I'll fix this I promise" he said softly.

Elizabeth cries in her sleep and has little beads of sweat on her forehead and neck.

"Shh it's okay I'm here" Dennis whispered laying on the bed with her, hugging her tightly.

"I'll make her some soup" Bella says, kissing her momma's forehead. "Be right back"

Dennis stroked her hair, kissing her cheek "Come back to me Lizzy" he whispered.

"Mm Darling..what's happening?" she asks softly, coming out of her sleep.

"Don't get up, you were drugged by Doctor Staple" he told her softly.

"I'm soo sorry baby..so sorry" she tears up.

"Shh it's okay" he shushed her.

"I felt like I was trapped behind a blind wall of pure rage and anger and couldn't control it" she says holding his hand.

"Your back now that's all that matters" 

"It's making me feel feverish baby, can I have a cold cloth?"

He nodded slowly grabbing her one and a glass of water. She sips the water and lays back with the cloth on her forehead "That feels better" she sighs.

Dennis rested his head on her shoulder and holding onto her waist tightly, his eyes were heavy and he felt exhausted.

"I love you baby.." she whispers softly.

"Love you too" he whispered his shirt moved up slightly revealing a mark on his neck.

"What happened?" she gently touches the mark.

"You wanted to be rough with me when we were..having sex, I didn't want to say no to you" he whispered.

"Ooh baby I'm sorry.."

He nodded in understanding snuggling up to her more.

Bella comes back up with a tray with her soup in a bowl "Dinner momma"

Dennis had fallen asleep at this point so Elizabeth carefully sat up and took the tray from Bella "Thank you sweetheart.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you I'm so sorry for everything I did baby" she cried.

"Momma I knew it wasn't your fault, I was more scared for you" Bella cries, falling into her arms.

Elizabeth held her tightly as tears ran down her face "I never meant anything I said or did to you, I'm so blessed to have you all and love you all dearly" 

"I love you momma, so much"

They held each other tightly as they both started to calm down, falling asleep.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	59. Little Maggie's Run In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis / My Oc Maggie (Oc Daughter ) ( Little Maggie meets her real mom's mother and it doesn't go to well. (Following my 3 part story 'Maggie' ) (no sex fic)

Maggie was running around the park chasing after her new football Dennis had gotten her. It got away from her and she ran faster trying to catch it. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a woman in front of her. "Watch where you going young lady" the lady said in a shrill voice.

Maggie looks up at her holding her ball in hand "I'm, I'm sorry.." she says in her little voice.

"Maggie!" Dennis's voice sounded behind her as he ran up behind her "There you are...I'm so sorry Misss...." Dennis looked up at who it was and immediately got nervous "Oh um..." he stuttered. "Oh it's you" the lady said turning her nose up at him.

"Who's dis dadda?" Maggie asks.

"Maggie...this is your grandma" he told her. 

"My grandma?"

"It's your mommy's, momma" he explained.

"Why you never visit me?" Maggie asks her, rubbing her eye.

"Because me and your father don't get along" she told her bluntly making Dennis sigh.

"Why?" Maggie asks pouting.

"He took your momma away from me" she said looking disgusted at Dennis.

"No he didn't, momma went to heaven"

"He's the reason your mommy's dead little one" she accused making Dennis bow his head. "I didn't mean to...I tried everything to find her when you drove her away" Dennis said tearfully.

Maggie begins to cry putting her face in the crook of Dennis's shoulder.

"It's alright baby" Dennis comforted her looking up at her grandmother. "Well I have to go" she said suddenly. "That's it you come over, make my daughter cry and then just leave, what's wrong with you?" Dennis said sadly.

"Your the problem here, if you hadn't gotten her pregnant my daughter would still be alive" she yelled at him. "I can't change that and I am deeply, truly sorry for what I did...but we had a daughter together and she would love to see her grandmother more" Dennis told her.

Maggie continues to cry, holding tightly onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry I can't" she said before walking away, Dennis watched her leave with a sigh "I'm sorry little one" Dennis said to Maggie softly kissing her head.

She kisses his cheek, making a cute smacking sound "Don't be sorry dadda, she meanie anyways"

He smiled at her softly "Your my little ray of sunshine on a bad day, no matter what happens your always so loving and kind" he said hugging her again tightly.

"I love you dadda" she gives him a teary smile and lays her head on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth.  
  


"I love you too baby, I'm sorry your grandma doesn't want to see you" 

"It's okay..I got nana Morgan"

Dennis chuckled "Yeah she's pretty cool" he agreed.

"Yesh she is, she's so, so nice!" she claps her hands.

"You love her because of all the cookies she gives you" he smirked.

"Mhm I like da cookieees!"

He chuckled at her "Do you want to go see her?" he asked her. She yawns "Momma said we could go see nana tomorrows" 

"Sounds like a plan to me" he smiled at her "what do you say we go grab something to eat and go home hmm?" He asked.

"Okay dadda" she gives him a thumbs up.

He walked her back to the car and picked up some food on the way home.

"I likey the French fries!" she chews on one.

"Good to hear" he smiled at her.

"Can I have ice cream too?" she asks him, flipping her little legs up and down on the seat.

"Alright, little one" he said ordering her some.

She eats it and gets it on her face and hands "mmm yum"

Dennis smiled at her before wiping her face off with his handkerchief.

They get back home and inside.

"I loves you dadda" she grins back at him.

"I love you too sweetheart" he smiled back "Well you should get some sleep so your awake for nanna tomorrow" 

"But I wanna stay up with you" she whines.

"I know but you gotta get some rest so your wide awake for all those cookies nanna will have for you" he reasoned.

"Can, can I have a cookie now?" she gives him her best big smile with all her tiny teeth showing, what ones she had left anyway.

"Alright but you gotta get ready for bed first little one"

She sighs deeply with a cute huff "Okay"

He went to check on her a while later and she was all tucked up and ready for bed, he knelt down next to her bed and handed her one of Elizabeth's freshly baked cookies "As promised, one cookie for my little princess" he said softly kissing her cheek.

"Mm good" she mumbles eating the cookie.

Dennis smiled before getting her favorite book and reading her a story before bedtime, as soon as he was done with the story Maggie was fast asleep. He smiled kissing her head and getting up to leave "Goodnight little one, see you tomorrow" he said softly before getting ready to go to bed so he was ready to see Elizabeth's mother.

Elizabeth was already in bed so Dennis carefully got on the bed before giving her a quick kiss.

She kisses him back clearly she had been waiting for him "Mm darling"

He kissed her again deeper this time "Mmm, hey" he sighed "So we're definitely seeing your mother tomorrow" he told her.

"I was going to take Kev out bowling because he asked, maybe you can take Maggie to my mothers?"

"Yeah that's fine, I could do with talking to a grandparent who actually likes me" he sighed kissing her again.

"Actually likes you, meaning what?"

He sighed looking down "Maggie bumped into her grandma today" he said.

"Oh wow..how'd that go?"

"She still hates me" he sighed.

"Forget her..it's her loss not to want to come see her own grand baby" she tells him, kissing his hand and fingers.

"I just wish she could get past how she was born and look at her how we do or your mother does...she looked at her like she killed her daughter and it hurt to see" 

"Well she's not in the right about it"

He nodded clearly distracted by what had happened today. She snuggles up to him and kisses him deeply "I love you"

"Love you too" he smiled kissing her back "I hope your mom has cookies, Maggie's looking forward to them" 

"We have to be careful, Maggie's getting a little plump and all that sugar she's eating is causing her to have hissy fits if she doesn't get what she wants when she wants it"

"Okay, mother knows best I guess" he said with a smile.

"You know it" she smirks.

"I always do" he smiled at her. She gives him another deep kiss before snuggling next to him, falling asleep. He falls asleep a little while later holding her close to him.

\---

Next morning when Dennis opens his eyes, Maggie's little face is right there in his face "Hiyaa dadda morning"

"Morning sweetheart ready to see nanna?" He said sleepily.

"Mhm yup" she jumps on the bed with him, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back softly "Alright I'll just get ready and then we'll head off" he told her.

"Okies" she says excitedly and jumps off the bed and runs back to her room.

As soon as he was ready they got in the car and drove over to her house. Dennis knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

Mrs. Morgan answers the door "Well look who's here" she says happily. Maggie runs up to her and hugs her. 

Dennis smiled at her letting himself in after Maggie.

She gives Dennis a kiss on the cheek "How are you hun, do you need anything to drink?"

"Just water is fine thank you" he replied with a small nod.

She gets in the cabinet and getting a glass and wipes it off and fills it with water "Here you are"

"Thank you" he said softly with a smile before taking a sip.

Maggie gets her juice in her favorite sippy cup her nana got for her and a cookie "Mmyum"

Dennis watched her softly "Just go easy on the cookies okay little one" Dennis said softly.

"Mhm" Maggie mumbles and watches cartoons as she's eating. Nana Morgan sits by Dennis on the couch and takes his hand in hers "You're such a good father" she says proudly.

"You think so?" He asked her uncertainly.

"Well I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true hun" she gives his hand a pat.

He teared up a bit "Well your daughter does keep me in check" he whispered.

"Your a hard worker and very attentive to your family and I admire you for that, I'm so very proud" she smiles.

"Thank you" he said tears fell down his face.

She gets a tissue and pats his tears away with it "Don't cry sweetheart"

"I'm sorry" he said looking down. She chuckles lightly "No need to be sorry"

"I've just been feeling like I've not been doing a great job lately" he told her.

"You are, don't worry about that and remember if you ever need some advise I'm here for you"

He nodded "I appreciate that more than you know" he told her shyly looking at Maggie again "we bumped into her grandmother the other day" 

"Oh yeas Lizzy told me about her and how she acts around you, that isn't right that she uses that as an excuse not to see her own grand baby"

"I don't know what to do mom.." he said before realizing what he had just called her "Umm, I mean...I" he stuttered nervously.

"You can call me 'Mom' anytime hun" she smiles.

He relaxed a little after she said that "What should I do?" he asked.

"Well if you see her again then tell her she needs to stop using you as an excuse not to see her grandchild and step up because Maggie does want to see her"

"I don't know if she'll listen to me" he sighed looking defeated.

"If she doesn't listen then no need to bother with it anymore, Maggie would be better off"

He nodded slowly "Okay" he said still looking exhausted.

"Don't fret and have a cookie" she hands one from the plate to him. He took it gratefully.

"It will work out either way, so don't worry" she reassures him. Maggie comes over and gets on his lap, laying her head against his shoulder.

Dennis hugs her tightly "I hope so" he sighed.

"Dadda don't be sad" Maggie says softly, kissing his cheek.

"I just wish I could make things easier for you little one" he told her softly.

"You do that by just being there for her and showing her love" Mrs. Morgan says softly and tickling Maggie's sides, making her laugh.

Dennis smiled softly at his girl "You know when you were a baby I did anything I could to find you before you were taken away...there was nothing or nobody that was going to stop me from seeing my baby" he said softly.

Maggie grins really big, looking like Barry when he smiles "I love seeing you dadda"

Dennis chuckled at her "I love you no matter what" 

"Me love, love you more" she giggles.

"Oh really" he smirked.

"Mhm I love you and momma and nana and Aunt Molly and the kids"

"Well that's good to hear" he chuckled kissing her cheek. She rubs her eyes and yawns, laying against him in his lap.

"Aww someone's getting sleepy huh?" he smiled cradling her in his arms.

"Maybe you should take her home?" Mrs. Morgan suggests, smiling.

"Yeah maybe" he said softly kissing her cheek.

"Well then I'll see you both to the door" she walks them to the door "Byebye sweethearts, love you" Maggie kisses her goodbye.

Dennis put Maggie in the car before going back and giving Mrs. Morgan a hug "Thank you for everything" he said hugging her tightly.

"Anytime sweetheart, you take care now and love you" she hugs him back.

"Love you too Mom" he sighed tucking his head into her shoulder.

She gives him a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled at her feeling a lot happier "You've made me feel a lot better" 

"Good" she smiles, Maggie shouts from the car "Come dadda!"

Dennis smirked "Guess I gotta go" he chuckled.

"Alright hun take care now" she waves at them both as they drive off.

\---

They drove home and Dennis put Maggie to bed before collapsing on the sofa.

Elizabeth comes in the room, giving him a kiss "Did you have fun today?"

"Mmm yeah" he mumbled kissing her back.

"Did you have a good chat with mom?"

"Yeah I did...I feel much better" he smiled hugging her softly.

"I'm glad you do, I was worried about you, I hate seeing you down"

"I know, I'm sorry...I called her mom today" he said shyly resting his head on her shoulder.

"Aww that's sweet of you, I'm sure she loved that" she smiles.

"Mmhmm she did" he yawned.

"I love you" she kisses him, snuggling up to him.

"Love you too Liz" he sighed kissing her neck softly.

"Mmm forever" she whispers.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	60. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & David Maxwell. (AU of my AU no 'DID' Dennis) (Elizabeth catches her BF David cheating and decides to have revenge on him with his best friend)

David moaned softly, rolling his head back as he thrusts his hips forward further into her mouth. "Yeah baby." He groaned deeply, tangling his hand in her blonde hair. 

Elizabeth comes in the door from a long day at school, throwing her bag down on the couch, she walks over to the bedroom door and hears moaning and other strange noises, so she opens the door and see's her boyfriend David getting sucked off by some blonde "David!" she yells at him.

"Yes baby!" He cries coming into the whores mouth. As he relaxed back in the bed, before realizing that the girls he's fucking wouldn't have been able to say his name with her mouth full of his cock. He sits up instantly, looking to the door and seeing Elizabeth. "Shit! Liz, I'm so sorry."

"Oh my.. You sorry son of a bitch! We're done, you hear me!" she storms off, grabbing her bag and goes out the front door.

He quickly rushed after her, shoving the blonde bitch away as he grabbed Liz's wrist turning to her face him. "Hold on baby, you love me." He chuckled, "You won't have anywhere to go." 

"I can find a place much better then this" she pulls her wrist away from him and gets in her car driving off.

David glares at her as she leaves, he slams the door shut and ends up throwing the blonde girl to his bed and fucking her raw until he couldn't give a shit about Liz anymore. 

\--

Elizabeth ends up at a bar with her fake ID card which they take, she sits on a stool and sips on her glass of red wine "That mother effer.." she mumbles to herself.

Ordering a drink at the bar was Dennis, as he order a double of Scotch to try and dull the loud voices fighting in his head. He quickly consumed the contents, before ordering something else to sip on. He turned from the bar and spotted someone familiar. He hesitantly approached them, almost regretting as soon as he recognized Elizabeth, he wasn't in the mood to be reminded about his friend David and how perfect he was in her eyes. 

She turns her head and spots him staring at her and she smiles "Dennis!" she shouts to him.

He gives her a smile, "Oh hey Elizabeth." He couldn't do this, he wasn't in the mood to be compared to his best friend. David had everything going for him, he had a beautiful house, beautiful girlfriend and a good job. Dennis barely scrapped in enough hours at the zoo to afford his rent, he was already a failure at life. "You look great." 

"Aww you think so?" she does a little spin and flips her hair playfully.

He feels his chest lighten at the sight of her, he grinned to her, blushing faintly. "Yeah I do." He admitted. "I'm surprised David let you out all on your own." 

"Fuck him, I'm so done with that cheating asshole" she takes a gulp from her glass.

He blinks at her as her words sinks in, "Asshole?" He wondered. "I thought he was some wonderful lover that was a hundred times better-" than I could ever be, was on the tip of his tongue. But he let his sentence die early instead. "What happened?"

"I caught him being sucked off by some blonde bimbo" she puts her head down, getting teary eyed.

He frowns, shocked by the news as he gently rubs a hand down her back. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks, drawing her into a hug as he moves his other hand to the back of her head. 

"I am now.." she leans in quickly, kissing him deeply.

Dennis freezes underneath her touch, before his brain kicks in and he wraps her up in his arms. He kisses her deeply, tracing his tongue along her lips. He didn't know whether she has had to much to drink, or whether it was just the heartbreak. But Dennis didn't care, as this is something he's wanted to do for ages. 

"Mm want to go somewhere else?" she murmurs between kisses.

He sends a grin her way, "What are you playing at?" He asks her, "I don't want David breaking my neck because I touched his girl."

"I'm not his girl anymore but I can be yours, if you want me?"

He smirks at her, "so you've actually broken up?" He asks. 

"Yes, I left his sorry ass" she whispers against his lips with her hand now rubbing on his strong thigh.

He grinned at her, his tongue swiping across his lower lip. He couldn't believe it, that Elizabeth wanted him. He felt his skin tingle where her hand were touching him. 

"Name a place and we can go there, unless you want to do something right here and now?" she giggles wickedly.

He huffed out a laugh, pinching her hip. "I can't believe David let you go." He mumbled to himself, "He's such a dickhead" 

"Yes he's a scumbag" she agrees, kissing him again. He kisses her back. 

"Wanna get out of here, maybe go to your place?"

He nods keenly, "Okay, sweetie."

She leaves the bar with him and heads to the car. Dennis pulls out onto the street, smiling at her as he drives towards his place. As he travels down the street, Elizabeth gets a message on her phone. 

She looks down at it reading it.

It's a message from David. **'Okay fine. I fucked up. I'm sorry Liz. But you still gotta come to my nephews Bar Mitzvah this weekend since you promised Erik. We don't have to go together, it just means a lot to him to see you there.'**

' **I don't care how sorry you are, I will come to the party but not for your sorry ass'** she sends the text.

David quickly replies with a **smiley face**. As Dennis clears his throat awkwardly, "You alright Liz?" He asks, "I can drop you off somewhere else if you've changed your mind?"

"How would you like to come to a party this weekend?" she asks him with a big grin on her face.

He tightens his hands on the stirring wheel. "Uh sure. That'd be good." He smiled at her, relief flooding through his chest at the realization that he would get to see after again after tonight. 

"Great you can be my date" she says happily.

He nods, "I'd like that." He eventually arrives home, stepping out the car and walking towards the front door. 

She follows him inside as soon as they close the door behind them, she jumps in his arms, kissing him passionately "Mm Dennis"

He chuckled, quickly wrapping her up in his arms. He carries her towards his bedroom, laying her on the bed as he pressed kisses along her throat. 

She slips her dress off, throwing it on the floor and then she starts unbuckling his pants eagerly.

He lies back on the bed, helping her remove them before pulling her on top of him. 

She slips her panties off and straddles him, pushing her pussy down onto his cock all the way "Bounce me baby"

He throws his head back, groaning out and tightening his hands on her hips. He slowly lifts her, as he thrusts inside her, pulling her down on his cock. "Fuck." He gasps. 

She rides him hard and fast "Oh baby..you feel good!" she moans.

He sighs, thrusting deeply. "Oh gawd Liz" 

"Uuh Dennis!" she moans deeply hitting her high.

He spills inside as her walls tighten around him. He tosses his head back, moaning deeply. 

She lays down beside him, breathing hard "Oh wow..I should have done this with you sooner"

He closes his eyes, drawing in deep breaths. He couldn't believe it, she was in his bed, the girl of his fantasies. His friend's girlfriend. Shit, he was a bad guy, he didn't want to have David after him. But she was so beautiful, that he knew it'd be worth it for even just one night. He rolled to his side and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

She kisses him back with a satisfied hum "Mmm I'm really starting to like you"

He huffs in a breath, throwing a glance in her direction. He wasn't sure whether it was too early to say. But he was pretty sure that he was starting to like her too. He gave her a soft smile instead of admitting it.

\---

The day of the party comes and Elizabeth and Dennis go hand in hand into the party room "This should be fun" she whispers to him.

He gives her a smile, as they enter the party. The house is crowded with parents, children and their friends. Dennis blinks at the sight, feeling a little out of place. 

She loops her arm with his and notices his unease "You alright?"

He nods, "Uh yeah." He murmured, "It's just a lot more... Family oriented than I thought." 

"Well it's David's nephews Bar Mitzvah, I promised him I'd come" she tells him.

Dennis frowns, "David's here?' 

"Unfortunately yes he is, but I didn't come for him"

Dennis nodded softly, "Okay."

They walked further in just as Elizabeth spotted David walking towards a table, he had two drinks in hand and placed one on the table in front of a familiar busty blonde as David slipped into the seat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Elizabeth feels nausea from the sight and moves to a table across the way from David's table, with Dennis sitting next to her, she leans in and kisses his neck.

Dennis smiles at her, pulling her into a deep kiss as he tangles his hand in her hair. 

"Mm my Dennis.." she purrs between kisses.

David raises his drink to his lips as his eyes scan over the room. He pauses as he catches sight of Elizabeth kissing some guy. David frowns, lowering his drink as he tells his busty blonde that he'd be back in a moment. He then stands and moves towards Liz staring intently at the guy she's with. 

Elizabeth catches sight of David coming and continues to kiss Dennis, now getting on his lap, sitting across it.

Dennis chuckles, cupping her jaw and kissing her deeper. Before blushing and remembering where they were.

David continues to approach Liz already having a snide remark about her obvious rebound in his tongue. 

Elizabeth whispers in Dennis's ear "Incoming of the ex" she giggles.

David approached the two of them, his step faltering as they both look his way. His stomach sinks when he catches sight of his friend Dennis. "Fuck me." David breathed, glaring at Liz. 

"Well hello David.." she says with a smirk.

David blinks at the two of them. "You're such a fucking whore." He spits. "You're embarrassing me in front of my family."

"I'm not a whore, your little blonde bimbo is though and I think that's pretty clear"

David scrunches his face up to retort just as Dennis presses a hand to his chest. "I don't see what the problem is David. You've bought someone, and Liz bought someone. If you don't want us here we can leave.", David huffed, "I don't give a fuck. Do what you want."

"Good and done" she gives Dennis another kiss.

Dennis smiles at Liz, as David finally turns away returning to his seat and instantly drawing his blonde into an obnoxious kiss. 

"He's such a man whore" Elizabeth giggles softly.

Dennis nodded looking over at David, as the couple seemed to be kissing even louder than before as more people looked over at them. David wrapped his arms underneath the girls legs and spread her out on the table, disrupting other people who were trying to eat their food. 

"Eww and he was saying we were embarrassing him?" Elizabeth laughs.

Dennis chuckles, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You're beautiful, and he's a complete ass. I'm amazed you even went out in the first place."

She gives him a very tonguey kiss "I'm glad I did because I get to show off my new boyfriend"

He smiled, bringing their lips together again. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (This story will be in my 'Only the sexy vol 5' also )


	61. Stepbrothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & David Maxwell ( AU no DID younger Dennis)( high school Dennis and David are stepbrothers that fight over the same girl )

Dennis fixed his school uniform in the mirror, neatening his shirt and tie before leaving his bedroom. He found his step brother David laying on the couch, still half asleep. Dennis had woken David up an hour ago and he had just rolled out of bed and to the couch.

"You're gonna be late." Dennis grumbled to his brother, kicking the couch and jolting him awake. "Shit." David gasped, moving quickly to get dressed.

Dennis sighed, shutting the front door behind him as he walked to school. 

A girl named Molly Starling at their school had both of them drooling, she walks down the hallway to her locker, getting ready for the day to begin, she was lovely with soft blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes.

Dennis was stuck staring at her in awe, just as David runs up behind him and shoved him out of the way. David ran up to Molly tapping her shoulder, "Hey there, Wanna sit next to me in class?" He offered. 

"Ohh Um sure David" she stutters cutely. 

He winks at her, taking her hand and leading her into the classroom. Dennis shuffles behind them, trying to ignore the burning anger of jealousy. Instead he sits up the front and gets his books ready for class. David wraps an arm over Molly's shoulder, "So what are your plans this afternoon?" He asked. 

"Oh nothing really..I was going to ask Dennis if he wanted to see a drive up movie with me" she tells him looking over at Dennis.

David's smug smile turns into a scowl. "Why would you want to go with him?" 

"I like him, if you want too you can come too, my dad said I can barrow his car, it's an old one where 3 can sit in the front"

He grins at her, "I'd like that Molly." He runs his fingers up her thigh, "I've been dying to have some alone time with you." 

She bites her bottom lip and moves his hand away "Please not here" she whispers.

He chuckles, "We can go to the bathroom?" He moves to kiss her neck. 

"But we'll miss class" she breathes.

He litters kisses down her throat, "It doesn't matter Dennis's taking notes anyway." 

"Can't it wait till later at the drive up?"

He sighed, leaning back into his own seat. "But Dennis will be there." He grumbles like a kid, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Don't pout and carry on, we got work to do now, we'll have a good time I promise" she tells him, looking down at her work page.

David huffs, stands up from the desk and disappears out of the room. He rushes down the halls and ends up out in the cafeteria. He walks around trying to clear his head and ease the tension in his tight jeans. He bumps into a girl from his class and sends her a wink before following her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile the teacher asks the students to split off into pairs. Dennis remains at the front, not bothering to try to find a partner because no one ever wants to be with him. 

Molly walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder "Will you pair with me Dennis?" she asks softly.

Dennis jumps with surprise etching into his features. "Oh hey! Sure." He smiles at her, pulling the seat out for her to join him. He shuffles all his notes and papers over towards her, "I did this yesterday, so if you want you can just relax and I can't finish it if you like?"

"I'll help you out on it" she smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dennis blushes, looking up at her. He couldn't believe it. He smiled wide. Shuffling a little bit closer to her as they worked on the project together. 

"Will you go on a date with me tonight at the drive up?"

Dennis nods, "Sure." He smiles. 

"I kind of promised David that he can tag along, if that's okay with you?"

Dennis blinks, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Of course it was always going to be his brother and never him. "Sounds fun." He smiled at her, turning back towards the task. 

"I promise we'll have a good time, it's free popcorn night even, We can sit in the front together since there's lots of room" she tells him, taking a hold of his hand.

He nods in agreement, "Okay."

Before the class finishes, David returns glaring at Dennis and Molly as he sits back in original spot. 

She gets up from her seat next to him and leans down a bit to kiss him "Mm I'll pick you both up tonight around 8:30 okay?"

"Okay." Dennis grinned. 

She waves at them both as she leaves for her next class.

David stalks Dennis out of the class, before shoving him into the lockers. "You've only gotten a pity invite." David grunted, pinning his step Brothers shoulders to the locker. "Don't fuck this up for me."

Dennis glared at David, suddenly noticing that he was covered in a strong girly perfume. He glared at him, noticing the slight smudge of lipstick peeking up from the collar of his shirt.

"Stay outta the way." David grunted. Turning away and heading home. 

\--

Later that evening Molly comes to pick them up to go to the drive up theater, she pulls in a little further out and parks, so they can really see the screen, an old scifi movie was playing called 'Forbidden Planet' 

David was in the middle, making an effort to keep his arm over Molly's shoulders. Dennis was squished in the corner looking uncomfortably between them both. 

"Maybe I should.." she moves over David's lap and gets in the middle of them "Well this is better" she chuckles.

David frowns at her, as Dennis sends her a smile. 

She leans the back of her head back more against the seat, smiling, watching the big outdoor screen.

David leans against her side, running a hand up her thigh and underneath her skirt. 

She sighs deeply, closing her eyes, taking a hold of Dennis's hand.

Dennis looks over at her, catching sight of his step Brothers hand moving up her thigh. As David presses kisses down her throat. 

Molly turns her head exposing her neck more, looking straight into Dennis's eyes.

Dennis wets his lips, finding the sight too much to handle as he feels his blood rush down south.

David moves a hand across her chest, slipping his hand underneath her shirt as he massages her breast. 

She reaches up and pulls at Dennis's collar pulling him closer, kissing him with a small moan.

Dennis gasps, before kissing her back. David suddenly sits up, "what the fuck?"

"Hush David your spoiling the moment" she goes back to kissing Dennis, then suddenly slips her panties off, throwing them into the back seat.

"Fucking insane." David mutters, kissing her neck again as he slides his finger in between her thighs. 

She opens her legs a little more for him, giving them both a clear view of her pussy.

Dennis pulls back, staring down at her wet entrance. "You're beautiful." He whispers. 

She blushes "Will you touch me too?"

Dennis nods, "Where do you need me baby?" 

"I wouldn't mind if you use your fingers too" she smiles. Dennis blushes, gently running his fingers up her thighs, carefully sliding alongside David's. 

Molly moans deeply, getting so turned on by all the attention she was getting, pushing her hips down against their fingers, driving them deeper "Ooh my.."

David moans softly, kissing her shoulder. Dennis shifted his hips, finding his pants uncomfortably tight. 

She reaches over and unzips Dennis's pants, unleashing his harden cock, she moans louder getting turned on by the feel of it in her hand. "Ooh Dennis.."

Dennis whines at the feeling, his fingers stuttering where they were entering her. David grumbles, undoing his own pants with one hand and wrapping his fist around himself as he jerked himself roughly. 

Molly throws her head back, the feeling in her core getting stronger as it builds, making her inner muscles tighten around their fingers as they moved them in and out.

David quirks his finger inside her at a certain angle that hits her g-spot. 

She cries out both their names as she cums around their fingers.

David chuckles, running his fingers through her hair softly as he continues to tease her pussy, as she comes down. Dennis sits back, staring at her in awe.

"Oh sweet..oh wow" she says softly, trying to catch her breath.

David chuckles, kissing her jaw. "So good baby. I wanna feel how good you are." He murmurs. 

She climbs over on his lap, straddling him.

David grins up at her, smoothing a hand over her thighs. "Yeah baby." He whispers, lining his dick up at her entrance. 

She pulls Dennis closer, kissing him "I'll take turns with you both"

Dennis blushes, watching her riding him brother quietly. 

"Watch me Dennis...Ooh" she moans.

Dennis bites his lip, as he watches the way she moves above him. Dennis circled his hand around her hip, holding her waist as he helped lift her up with each movement. 

She leans the upper part of her body back more and gets him to hold the back of her neck, so she won't hit her head on the dashboard "Dennis..." she closes her eyes, little pants leaving her pouty lips.

Dennis leans over her, holding her close as he presses kisses down her neck, as his fingers slip underneath her shirt. David continues pounding into her, meeting each of her thrusts. 

She moans and whimpers both their names again and again, she reaches to her shirt and rips it open exposing her perky breasts.

Dennis moves down her chest, sucking on her nipple. 

"Ohh gawd!" she cries out.

David jolts inside her, suddenly coming as he blushes. "Shit." He muttered. "Sorry I thought..." 

"No..it feels so good ooh!" Molly turns to Dennis and slips off David's lap and onto Dennis's lap, sliding down onto his cock.

"Fuck." Dennis bites out, throwing his head back. 

"Bounce me..oh yes bounce me!" she shouts, moving her hips around.

Dennis groans, moving his hands to her hips and lifting her high on his cock each thrust, before slamming all the way inside her deeply. 

She lays her face against his neck and moans in his ear "Ooh Dennis.."

He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her close. "You're amazing." He whispers in her ear. David crosses his arm, watching the movie and trying to ignore them. 

She continues to ride him and moan deeply.

Dennis thrusts deep in her, feeling his chest stutter as his orgasm nears. 

She whispers "I love you.." in his ear.

He groans, holding her tightly too his chest as he suddenly cums inside her. 

She cums right after him, moaning into the crook of his neck "Oh my Dennis.."

He presses a kiss to her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Love you too Molly."

"I think we should do this more often together" she chuckles.

As Dennis smiles up at her. "Yeah but maybe without the third wheel." David mutters. 

"But I like these sweet times together" she pouts.

"I do too." Dennis grinned. 

David rolls his eyes and smiles "Alright we can"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 5 also )


	62. Kev's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc Molly and Oc son Kevin/Kev. (Nova's Oc Detective Emma price) A young teenaged Kevin Gets a bad encounter with his teacher) (warning underage encounter) (Takes place a little further in the future when Kev's maybe 13)

Kev was at school and was putting his bag in his locker, he saw how some kids looked at him and giggled because his dad 'Dennis' worked as 'the fixer man' as they liked to call him, they thought that was so funny.

His teacher came around the corner and saw the kids laughing at him "Don't you kids have a lesson to be getting to?" she asked them sternly.

They walked off laughing and go to their classes, While Kev has his head down, looking very embarrassed. 

"Kevin come with me" she gestured for him to follow her.

She follows her shyly.

She guides him into her office "Take a seat Kevin" she offered waving to a chair.

He sits down, not making eye contact.

"Would you like anything to drink" she asked him.

"Water please" 

She poured him a glass and handed it to him, she opened a drawer and got out some chocolate biscuits "Here have a biscuit" 

He timidly takes one and starts eating it slowly, looking up at her.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay after seeing those kids laughing at you" she said softly leaning a little bit too close towards him.

"Yea..yeah I'm okay, they're making fun of me because my dad works here" he says shyly.

"Oh really, who's your dad?" she asked.

"Dennis"

"Crumb?, well I can see where you get your good looks from" she smiled at him sweetly moving her chair closer to his so that there was no space between them.

"Um, um.." he mumbled nervously.

"You seem nervous Kevin what's the matter?" she asked, her hand resting on his leg.

"Maybe I should get to class" he started shaking.

"There's no rush" she said softly.

"Uh um okay, but why you bring me here?"

"Shh just relax" she purred as her hand travelled higher up his leg before it was resting on his bulge "Mmm, feels good" 

"Wha..what are you doing?" he starts to panic.

"Shh it's alright" she hushed him unbuttoning his pants slowly "You don't want to get into trouble now do you hmm?" she asked 

"How, how would I get in trouble?" he asks worriedly. 

"I'll tell everyone you were being a bad boy, do you want that?" she asked putting her hand down his underwear to touch his member.

He starts to whine and shake "Noo please, please don't say that"

"Mmm good boy" she said kissing his cheek as she started stroking his cock "Mmm you feel so good" she purred.

"Please.. what oh no" his cock hardens under her strokes.

"Feel that, you like it don't you?" she smiled cruelly kissing him again.

He looks away and closes his eyes, trying not to think about how sensitive he was getting.

"Go on cum for me" she growled stroking him harder.

"Please..uuhh" he suddenly cums all over her hand and even gets some on his pants.

"Mmm good boy" she smiled softly licking the cum off her hand before going down to lick his cock clean "You did well, now you will come back same time tomorrow no exceptions, if you don't I'll tell everyone about how bad you have been, understand" she instructed leaning over him with her hands on his knees.

He nods and zips up his pants and leaves to go get his bag out of his locker.

\--

At the end of the school day Dennis came home just after Kevin.

Kev's sitting on the couch, kind of teary eyed, he has a towel wrapped around his lower half like he was going to get in the shower.

"Kev, are you alright?" Dennis asked him softly.

"I need to..wash up..I'm dirty" Kev says in a nervous tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked him calmly walking over to him.

"I got some on my pants and I didn't mean too" he starts to cry.

"Shh, Kev it's alright" Dennis whispered softly bringing him in for a hug shushing him "What's going on huh?" he asked.

"I, I can't tell you or I'm a bad boy" Kev cries.

"What are you talking about Kev, your never gonna be a bad boy not in my eyes" he reassured him "Tell me what's going on, your safe I promise" he reassured him.

"But, but I got my stuff on my pants and on her hand.." he says in a panicky voice.

"Who's hand?" he asked him.

"My teacher's, she rubbed on me and I, I.."

Dennis squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

Kev puts his head down, his mind rushes to that moment again and again and he starts feeling himself get hard again, he panics and grabs one of the pillows and puts it against his lap.

"Shh your okay Kev, go in the shower and calm down then we'll talk more okay" he suggested.

"Okay..." he gets up, trying to hide his errection under his towel.

"Don't worry son it's okay" Dennis said walking away to give him some privacy.

Kev goes in the bathroom and turns the shower on, trying hard not to think about anything, but his hand ends up stroking his member softly, he starts moaning and can't seem to control it.

Dennis was sat at the table with his head in his hands, he couldn't believe what had happened to Kev, he heard the door open and Molly walked in "Hi" he said.

"Oh hey Dennis bear" she smiles and gives him a kiss.

He kissed her back "Kev hasn't had a good day at school" he sighed.

"Aww what's happened now, was the kids mean to him again?"

"No, one of his teachers took advantage of him" he said sadly.

"Oh..my, my poor Kev, where is he?" she starts to panic.

"In the shower, he was panicking a little so I told him to clean up" 

"Oh Dennis..what are we going to do?" she asks worriedly.

"We're gonna have to take it slow when we're talking about it, he's still very shaken up about it, I think with you around he might feel safer" 

"My poor baby boy.." she tears up.

"Shh it's okay, we need to be strong for him now" he told her giving her a hug "I think he's coming out of the shower now" he told her.

"We need to take care of that bad teacher.."

"Trust me as soon as I have the name she will pay" he told her kissing her head softly, shortly after Kevin comes downstairs.

Kev enters the room and runs over to Molly, hugging her tightly and crying softly, Molly rubs his head "It's going to be okay my sweet boy"

Dennis hugged them both before walking away and grabbing his phone He dialed a number and called them

**"Hello"** Emma price answered. 

**"I might need your help something happened to Kev today at school and he's really shaken up by it"** Dennis told her. 

**"Okay I'll finish up at the station and come over"** Emma told him.

Dennis put the phone down and walked back to Molly and Kev "I love you both so much" he said softly wrapping them up in his arms.

Molly takes Kev upstairs to his room, getting him to lay down awhile and rest.

"I called Emma" Dennis told her softly.

"Good, can she help us?"

Dennis nodded looking at Kev "He trusts her as well, hopefully he'll feel safer when she knows" 

Molly kisses Kev's head "My sweet baby, we'll take care of that bad teacher, don't worry"

\---

He whines a little in his sleep before Dennis heard the knock on the door, he answered and fortunately it was Emma "I came as soon as I could" she said stepping inside. 

"I'm glad your here Emma" Dennis said relieved. "What's going on Dennis?" she asked. "Its Kev...one of his teachers took advantage of him in school today, he's really shaken up by the whole thing" he told her. 

"I see is he?..."

"He's asleep right now, he's not been coping at all understandably" Dennis sighed softly .

Molly makes some coffee for them all "What can you do for him Emma?"

"I can write a statement and hopefully get enough evidence to arrest her when it comes to an investigation, one thing I would suggest heavily is maybe getting Kev to see a therapist most kids his age don't cope well after something like this, they tend to blame themselves and become very sensitive and emotional, I have some numbers you can call to book an appointment and I would be happy to go with him to make him feel safer and more at ease" she explained. 

"That be wonderful and sooner the better, Dennis and I didn't have that kind help when we were younger but We'll most definitely get our son help for sure" Molly tells Emma, holding Dennis's hand.

Emma nodded writing down the numbers for a therapist "Another thing I can suggest is talking to him and making sure your here for him, he's gonna feel really vulnerable and is going to need his family nearby" she said softly.

"Yes we'll both be here or at least one of us with him"

"Another thing is has he been having a tough time at school before this?" Emma asked.

Molly looks over at Dennis briefly and then back at Emma "Yes school mates making fun of him because Dennis works there"

"He's not having a good time huh?" she asked softly.

"No, the kids call him 'Fixer boy' "

"Maybe it would be good to have a word with the principle about this, if it persists maybe move him to a smaller, quieter school with less students and stress...failing that he could always be home schooled like Maggie" Emma suggested.

"We'll consider those things, won't we Dennis?" Molly looks over at him.

Dennis nodded looking sad, "Dennis it's not your fault okay, don't ever think it is" Emma said to him. "I wish I'd known, I was in the school today and I had no idea, what does that make me" he sighed sadly.

"Does anyone else in the school know?" Emma asked him. "I, I don't think so" he answers.

"Then it's not your fault, no one should suspect that this is happening in a school so don't beat yourself up about it okay" she reasoned, Dennis nodded his head still looking sad for his son.

Kev had come down the stairs quietly and had been ease dropping, Molly spots him looking around the doorway at them "Baby why you not still in bed resting?", Kev puts his head down "I had a nightmare"

"Oh Kev" Dennis said softly walking over and hugging him "It's okay we're here for you" 

"Should I go back to school Dadda?" he looks up at him, with a worried face.

"It's up to you Kev, we won't force you to do anything your not comfortable with" he said softly.

"But she did.." Kev says getting angry.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry but you get to choose now, if you don't want to go back to school we understand and we're with you one hundred percent" Dennis promised.

Kev hugs him tightly with his tearful face in Dennis's shirt, while Kev hugs him tightly, he starts getting another erection, it rubs against Dennis's thigh and Kev starts to cry harder, getting to embarrassed to move and let his momma or Emma see.

"Shh it's okay, it's okay" Dennis comforts his son hugging him. "It might be worth one of you staying up with him tonight just for reassurance" Emma told Molly.

"Alright" Molly says softly, "Dennis, maybe you should have a talk with him in private?" 

"Come on Kev lets go upstairs" Dennis said softly getting an idea, when they got up to their room, Dennis gets an old photo out from his cupboard and hands it to him, it was a photo of his mother that Kev had never seen before.

"Who's that?" Kev asks shyly.

"That is your grandma son" Dennis told him.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I made a mistake"

"It's okay, you've never seen her before, I wouldn't expect you to recognize her, she died before you were born" he told him.

"Why you showing me this?"

"Because son...your grandma used to do those things to me too" he told him.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay son, I just want you to know...I understand what your going through" he told him.

"Why do I keep getting.." Kev points down at his slightly tented pants.

"I get it too Kev, when someone does those things to you your body tends to become more sensitive to it" he explained.

"I'm very sensitive now and I don't know what to do" he tears up, looking pained.

Dennis hugged him again "Don't keep any of your emotions hidden away okay, if you need to cry just let it out alright" he told him softly "Emma's given us some numbers for some therapists for you to go to, maybe they can help you more" 

"It hurts now"

"Okay well I'll give you some pain relief to take the edge off, and then in the morning I'll arrange an appointment with the therapist okay" 

"Pain relief, your going to rub me too like the teacher?" Kev asks naively, kind of sounding like Molly when she was younger.

"No, no I'm going to get some medicine for you to take" he said softly looking at him with concern.

"But..this is getting painful" Kev looks down, rubbing his own thigh.

"I know, the medicine should hopefully help with that okay" 

"I'm scared"

"I know but me and momma are here for you I promise, we love you so much son" he reassured him.

"I love you too dadda" Kev cries.

Dennis wrapped him up in a blanket and got the medicine ready for him "Take these Kev, then drink some water alright" he instructed him softly.

He takes them quickly and lays back down, looking up at Dennis with warry eyes.

Dennis starts to sing his favorite song from when he was little trying to make him relax. "It's okay Kev it's okay" he said softly after he finished the song.

Kev relaxes and falls asleep, sleeping soundly.

Dennis watches over him protectively, not leaving his side for anything.

Molly comes in and leaves a glass of water on his bedside table "Did he take the pills?" she whispers.

"Yeah he did" Dennis nodded.

"Good" she smiles sadly and kisses Kevin's head.

Dennis stroked his hair "I'm gonna kill that teacher" he whispered.

"Maybe it be better to get her arrested then that way.." she pauses and sighs "never mind just, Beast should take care of her, not you okay"

Dennis looked up at her sadly "He's so scared" he told her.

"I know.." She tears up.

"I wish I knew, I would have saved him" 

"You can never know these things unless they tell you right away and he did"

"She threatened him, said she would tell people he was being bad if he did, I just can't believe what has happened" he sighed.

"Beast will take care of her, right?"

He nodded looking angry "He will trust me" he said in a scary tone. Molly looks at him looking warry.

"What do you want to do about school?" He asked her.

"Well if that teacher is gone he can go back if he wants too" she tells him.

"What about the kids who make fun of him?"

She sighs "Alright we can homeschool him"

He nods. She lays down next to Kev and rubs his cheek with the back of her hand lovingly.

Kev starts to cry in his sleep again "Momma" he cried calling out for her.

She hugs him, holding him close, kissing his head "I'm here my sweet Kevin"

He clung onto her tightly. 

"Shh I'm here" she shushes him, giving his face kisses all over.

"I didn't mean to" he sobbed.

"You did nothing wrong baby"

Kev whined softly nestling his head in her shoulder.

"I love you my baby" Molly tells him, hugging him close. His hand held onto her nightie tightly as she held him.

\---

Dennis got up when they were both asleep the next morning to get ready to go to the school early. He pulled up outside the school waiting for the teacher to come in, Kevin had said her name in his sleep so he knew who he was looking for. She arrived half an hour later and Dennis followed her into the school, staying out of sight as he followed her, waiting for the right time to strike.

She goes to her school room and nobody's there yet, so she's cleaning the chalkboard. 

Dennis entered the room and crept over to her, he grabbed her and threw her into the wall forcefully to knock her out. He carried her to his car and drove to an abandoned building waiting for her to wake up.

She wakes up finally "What's..where am I?" she asks.

Dennis stepped out of the shadows ominously "You should know why your here" he growled at her, his face red with anger.

"No I don't, why am I here?!" she shouts at him.

"You hurt my son you bitch" he roared.

"I did not.."

"Shut up" he yelled grabbing her hair roughly.

"Oww stop, he came to me and he tried to touch me..I told him to stop because I'm his teacher and he wouldn't..please stop pulling my hair" she cries.

"I was going to let him end this but I think I will" he said ominously as he pushed her head back roughly.

"Please...please, Kevin tried to touch me repeatedly and bruised on my breasts" she says pleading.

"Shut up I know my son would never do that to anyone, now you won't be able to hurt anyone else" Dennis growled pulling out a sharp knife from his pocket.

"Please..just look at my breasts and you'll see I'm bruised" 

"Enough of the lies" he snarled leaning closer to her.

"Just look!" she screams.

"Shut up, I'm gonna kill you for what you did to my boy" he spat putting the knife closer to her chest pushing it further towards her.

"Just please..please.." she pleads tearing up.

He growled as the knife pierced through her flesh. She screams out in pain and cries heavily.

He pushed it further until the blade was completely covered and then pulled it out again.

She was starting to lose a lot of blood as it oozed out all over her, her head droops downwards.

"That was for Kevin" he growled watching her die.

"Please..just..look" she says as her body slumps down in the chair and her eyes rolls back.

Dennis drops the knife and it clatters on the floor, he breathes heavily realizing what he had just done.

Her lifeless body just sits there, blood everywhere on the floor.

He backed away not sure what to do "I, I gotta hide the body" he stammered as he talked to himself picking her up and the knife and throwing it her in the car, he got the cleaning stuff out and cleaned up the area to leave no trace and drove to a field to dispose of her body.

Molly waits around for Dennis to get home.

\---

As soon as he got home he was acting differently.

She runs up to him and kisses him "I'm so glad your home"

He stared at her shaking slightly.

"You did it didn't you?" she asks him, rubbing his forearms. Dennis looked down guiltily.

"That's okay, as long as it's over and done with..Kevin is safe now and that's all that matters" she tells him.

"She said that he had been trying to touch her before this happened" 

"Maybe she was lying"

Dennis nodded still shaking, Suddenly the door slammed open and Emma stormed inside "What have you done?" She demanded.

"The right thing" Molly replies.

"Really, really the right thing well that's good to know that'll look great on paper...you couldn't do it could you, you couldn't just wait for me to try and sort it out for you, now instead of dealing with a rape charge, I now have to handle a disappearance and potential murder case...you've complicated everything" Emma seethed.

Molly looks at her shaking her head "That teacher hurt my son and she deserved to die for what she did"

Emma shook her head feeling exasperated "I get that but now I have to solve a crime which could potentially put your husband in jail" Emma told her.

"Just rule it out as a suicide" Molly suggests.

"They found the CCTV footage, your the only other person on site when this all occurred, my boss wants you in for questioning" 

"Is your boss the only other person that seen this footage?"

"No, there was a few others out there, including myself, why didn't you just wait I could have had her arrested and in for questioning right now" Emma tells them.

"We felt like this was the only way for Kevin's safety" Molly says hugging Dennis.

"Then why even bother getting me involved" she said angrily walking towards the door 

"Dennis why did you call Emma?" Molly asks him.

"I, I wanted her help...I panicked" he whispered still shaking.

"How are we going to get out of this all?" Molly asks Emma.

"No idea" Emma told her "Like I said you've complicated everything"

"Well everyone that has seen the footage must die then, including your boss" Molly says taking Dennis's hand in hers.

Emma stood there in shock. 

"Well what else can we do besides that, hm, got any suggestions?"

"How about not going on a murdering spree" Emma suggested sarcastically.

"Not a great time to be making fun of..what else can we do?" Molly says glaring at her.

Emma rolled her eyes "How about Dennis comes in for questioning" she said. Dennis tensed up and started shaking even more.

"He can't they're find out who he really is..not taking that chance" 

Emma sighed frustratedly "I need a drink" she decided going into the kitchen. "We don't have any alcohol do we?" Dennis asked Molly nervously.

"Elizabeth has wine in the fridge"

"Emma don't drink that wine" Dennis shouted. "Why not considering the mess you've made it seems like a good idea" she argued opening the bottle. 

"Just let her Dennis" Molly mumbles.

"She won't be able to stop once she's had the first drink" he warned her.

"You fix this Dennis, you killed her in a place where you were seen instead of bringing her here then killing her...why did you do that?" Molly whines and snatchers the bottle from Emma's hand and takes a big glop.

"I wasn't thinking straight...I'm sorry" he breathed starting to panic.

"Stop panicking and go help Emma fix this all please.. be strong for our son" she tells him, giving him a kiss.

"I, I didn't mean to make this worse, I didn't" he breathed shaking a lot more now, his head twitching. "He's having a panic attack" Emma told her.

"Give the light over to the Beast" Molly suggests to him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make it right" he said softly collapsing on the floor, wrapping his arms around Molly's legs. 

"Dennis listen to me, you need to calm down, listen to my breathing, ready in and out, copy me" Emma ordered him inhaling and exhaling deeply, Dennis started to copy her. It took a while but his breathing slowly got back to normal as he rested his head on Molly's legs .

"Dennis bear please follow Emma's instructions"

He breathed in and out deeply trying to calm down, gripping onto Molly tightly.

"Go do what you need to do hun"

Emma stood up "No you stay here, I'll take care of everything" Emma told them walking to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Molly asks, her voice full of concern. 

"Well, I'm gonna turn myself in"

"Um but you didn't do anything wrong?"

"I didn't but Jason did...anyone would believe that" 

"But what about the footage?" Molly asks concerned.

"Don't worry about that, I've heard that Jason can be very manipulative when he wants to be" Emma smiled softly.

"Okay...I'm trusting you with this"

Emma nodded "Well see you around" she nodded before leaving the house, Dennis watched her go sadly.

Molly hugs Dennis tightly "She'll fix everything"

"I know she will" he whispered looking down "I really screwed up didn't I?" 

"No..sweetface you didn't, Kevin's safe now"

Dennis cried softly.

Kevin came downstairs "Dadda why you crying?"

Dennis looked up at him "Because I missed you son" he said to him.

"I missed you too, I was wondering when you were coming home" he smiles and goes up to Dennis, hugging him.

Dennis hugged him back tightly.

"I love you" Kevin says softly.

"I love you too son, listen, me and your momma were talking and we know that you haven't been happy at school so we decided if you want, we could start homeschooling you if you like" he told him softly.

"Wow really?" Kev gets excited.

"Yeah, if you like, now that doesn't mean you don't do any school work but it means you can do it at home away from the kids who pick on you and the noise and the teachers, so what do you say?" 

"Okay" he smiles and hugs him.

Dennis smiled hugging him back "You know you and Maggie might have started something...I might have to homeschool the twins as well" Dennis chuckled.

"Yeah maybe" Kevin laughs.

"You sure about this son?" he asked him softly.

"Yeah I am, sorry I caused all this.."

"Kev, your well being is the most important thing to me, never be sorry" 

"I love you dadda" he hugs him tight.

"I love you too son"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )
> 
> (Note: 'Jason' is an alter of Emma price because she has DID also :) )


	63. Maggie's Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth, (AU of my AU - Elizabeth and the kids get kidnapped by Elizabeth's ex Sean, and little Maggie finds out how's she's like the Beast )(no sex )

Elizabeth had taken the kids to the park to get some fresh air, she smiled at Bella and Maggie they were playing together and playing catch with a football, she was sat on a blanket watching the twins as they slept after being fed. Little did she know that her ex was watching them nearby, He walked over slowly towards her while everyone was distracted and knocked her out.

Elizabeth wakes up later on..

"Well, well look who's awake" a familiar voice sounded in the dark room they were in. 

She shivers at the voice knowing who it was "Where's my babies?"

"Don't worry they're close by" he smirked at her before leaning in to kiss her roughly.

She turns her head so he can't kiss her "I want my babies, right now"

"Aww your no fun you know" 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can" he told her turning her head back around to kiss her again "God I've missed you" 

"I'm happily married with a family..I've moved on" she says taking a deep breath.

"You never forgot me though did you?, I'm always apart of you" he purred his hands touching her body.

"No..stop, I want my babies!" she screams.

"Momma!" Maggie screamed her name, making him growl "Shut up, you little shit" he yelled at her.

Elizabeth struggles "Don't you ever call my baby that!" she grits her teeth.

"Or what hmm, what are you gonna do?" he asked her wrapping his hand around her neck to choke her "Your mine down here" 

"Help!" she screams loudly.

"Scream all you like Elizabeth no ones gonna hear you" he chuckled evilly. 

"Get off my momma you evil baddie" Maggie yelled at him making him look at her. "She's quite annoying isn't she, maybe I should change that" he said cruelly, getting up and walking towards her, he slapped Maggie hard across her face leaving a red mark on her cheek which made Maggie cry.

"Noo stop it! Don't hurt my baby!" Elizabeth screams at him.

"Don't hurt my mommy" Maggie cried back at him. 

"She's spirited isn't she" he smiled cruelly. 

"You will die for hurting her"

"Ooh I'm so scared, you don't want anymore injuries you keep your mouth shut understand" he growled at Maggie. "Noo, your gonna hurt my Mommy" Maggie screamed struggling at her bonds which had her hands tied together. 

"Leave my baby out of this" Elizabeth tells him.

Bella shuffled closer to Maggie, seeing her panicking "Shh Maggie, it'll be okay" Bella consoled her. "No he's gonna hurt her" Maggie said frantically trying to reach her, her wrists were getting red and sore because of the friction from the rope.

"No, no baby don't move, you'll hurt your wrists" Elizabeth tells Maggie gently.

"Yes baby listen to your mother" Sean mocked.

"Momma!" she screamed, Bella just placed her hand on her shoulder "Maggie calm down shh" she said softly. 

"Shh Maggie listen to me and Bella, everything's gonna be alright" Elizabeth tells her softly.

"Aww she's so scared, good now where were we?" he asked turning back to Elizabeth.

"You shut your mouth" She tells him in a demanding voice.

He looked slightly taken aback by that but soon recovered "Shut up Lizzy, you worthless slut" he growled hitting her hard.

She just takes it and glares at him.

Suddenly Maggie lets out a roar "Get your hands off my momma!" she snarled before breaking her rope bonds and pouncing on him with a growl starting to bite him. "Ahh get off of me!" Sean yelled in surprise trying to get her off but she was surprisingly strong as she hit him in the face.

"Bite his neck!" Elizabeth shouts to her.

She did what Elizabeth said making Sean shout out in pain before managing to throw her off of him, Maggie fell to the floor next to Elizabeth looking at her, not sure what was going on "Momma?..." she said said in a scared voice.

"Oh my baby.." 

Sean was trying to stop the bleeding but Maggie had made quite a big wound, she helps untie Elizabeth and then passed out feeling exhausted.

Elizabeth gets her ropes off and gets up walking over to Sean "You son of a bitch, you should have stayed away" she whispers.

"I couldn't resist seeing you again, besides we're apart of each other Liz, always will be" he gasped.

"You were never ever a part of me..your scum and unpure" 

"I'll always be in your thoughts Liz and you know it" he smirked cruelly starting to collapse because of the blood he was losing.

"Yes you will but only the thought of your last breath" she laughs. He reached out to touch her again but couldn't find the strength to.

She rawrs like a lioness and suddenly kicks the side of Sean's head hard enough that the impact snaps his neck. Sean falls over onto the floor with a thud. 

"Mom you better come over, Maggie feels really hot" Bella told her cradling her little sister in her arms gently.

Elizabeth rushes over to Maggie scooping her up "Oh my baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good momma" she whispered.

"How so, can you tell me what hurts?"

"My skin is burning" she cried.

Elizabeth looks at her skin not seeing anything "Maybe it's nerves" 

"I'm sorry momma...I wanted to protect you" she told her.

"No baby you did a great thing for us all, I'm so proud" Elizabeth tells her, smiling.

"I don't feel right momma" she told her snuggling up to her.

"I know baby.." Elizabeth says, looking around "We need to get out of here"

"I'll get the twins" Bella said walking over to the other room to get them and she immediately heard their scared little cries, she picked them up gently and shushed them "It's okay babies, momma's okay" she cooed kissing their heads.

Elizabeth takes one of them in her arms and has Maggie hold her hand as they get outside.

"Luckily he took our car" Bella sighed in relief.

Maggie fell asleep on the way home looking exhausted "Mom, what happened to Maggie in there?" Bella asked her.

"I don't know Sweetheart, my only guess is that she inherited traits from The Beast" Elizabeth answers her with a sigh.

"I don't think it was supposed to show itself yet..her body can't cope with it" Bella said looking at her sister worriedly "She's still gonna be the same old Maggie right?" she asked nervously.

"I hope so" Elizabeth says quietly, gripping the steering wheel tightly, they finally pull up to their house and get out of the car.

Maggie was still asleep "I'll take the twins to bed so you can look after Maggie" Bella said getting out of the car with the babies in her arms.

Elizabeth takes Maggie to the couch and gets her comfortable with her pillow and blanket, she rubs her little head soothingly. She picks up the phone and calls Dennis, telling him what happened and they were back home.

As soon as he put the phone down Dennis jumped in the car and headed home. Meanwhile Maggie stirred a little looking up at Elizabeth "Momma?.."

"Yes baby?"

She didn't say anything else she just crawled closer to her resting her head on her lap.

"Dadda's coming home early" Elizabeth tells her, rubbing her head.

"I'm scared momma" she cried.

"Why baby?"

"I feel different" she told her in a worried voice.

"What feels different? Tell me about it" Elizabeth says softly.

"I don't feel like me anymore" she sobbed.

She holds her close "Everything's gonna be alright baby" 

"Your not gonna stop loving me...if I'm not me are you?" she asked Elizabeth looking scared that she might get rejected.

"Baby there's nothing in this world that would make me not love you, and you'll always be your sweet little self my sweet Maggie" she holds Maggie tight, kissing her face.

Maggie cuddled her back with a small sigh, Dennis walks through the door and sees them.

"Hey Hun, good to see you" Elizabeth tells him.

Dennis smiled at them both walking over to them, kissing Elizabeth and then kissing Maggie's head. "What's wrong with my little girl hmm?" He asked. "I don't feel good dadda" she whimpered.

"She's been saying her skin burns and she feels different" Elizabeth tells him.

"How so baby?" He asked softly stroking her hair. 

"I had to protect momma from the bad man...I started getting angry and now my skin burns and I feel different" she cried. "Are you still angry sweetheart" he asked her, she nodded her head with a cry.

"She attacked him and bit at his neck" Elizabeth whispers to him.

"He hurt momma" Maggie says angrily. "Shh baby it's okay, you know why?, because you saved momma she's at home safe with you because of what you did" he said proudly. "But now I feel like this all the time" she whined. "You know what I do when I feel bad, I think about everything that makes me happy and I count them on my fingers...do you want to try?" He asked her and she nodded "Can momma join in?" She asked. "Of course she can" Dennis smiled.

"You go first Maggie"

"Momma and dadda make me happy" she whispered softly rubbing her eyes.

"You make us happy baby" Elizabeth smiles at her.

Maggie smiled looking up at her "Painting makes me happy" she says next.

"Seeing you enjoy art makes us happy"

"I like mommy cuddles they're warm and make me feel loved" 

"I love tickling you!" Elizabeth says, tickling her lightly on her belly.

She giggled, a little smile made it's way to her face "I like cookies" she said with a clap.

"And I love baking them for you baby"

Maggie hugged her tightly "I love you momma, I won't let anything bad happen to you" 

"I love you too my sweet Maggie" Elizabeth kisses her head.

"Do you feel better now sweetheart?" Dennis asked her. "I still feel a little hot" she said.

Elizabeth goes and gets her a cold drink "Here you go baby"

Maggie drinks it quickly "What's happening to me dadda?" she asked him, Dennis looked up at Elizabeth not sure what to say.

"It's just part of your blood, because you are part of The Beast, maybe you have traits"

Maggie's eyes got wide "But I, I don't want to be like him...he's scary" she cried.

"He's your dadda too and he loves you more then anything"

"But he's scary" she said nervously.

"He would never hurt you baby, be not afraid of him for he will protect you always" Elizabeth tells her softly.

"But...what if I end up hurting someone good because I'm like him" Magge asked her looking down "I don't want to hurt anyone momma" 

"You won't baby, I promise, and what you did to Sean today is proof of that"

"He was a big jerk" Maggie told her.

"Yes I know, I'm very proud of you and guess what, I'm gonna make cookies for you" Elizabeth tells her, hugging her.

"Yay" she clapped with a grin on her face before turning to Dennis "Does he know I'm like him?" she asked. Dennis looked at her fondly "Yeah he knows little one" he told her. "Is he mad?" she asked nervously. "No, no he's not mad, he's just worried about you little one" he assured her kissing her cheek.

Elizabeth bakes some chocolate chip cookies for Maggie and even put some icing on the top showing a smiley face. She brings her a plate with two on it "Here you go baby"

Maggie ate them with a smile on her face "Mmm yummy" she says.

"Got you your favorite juice too" Elizabeth hands her a juice box.

"Thanks momma" she says sweetly cuddling up to her again.

"You're welcome Sweetheart" she kisses Maggie's head.

Before long Maggie had fallen asleep, her head was resting on Elizabeth's chest as she was hugging her tightly.

Elizabeth ends up falling asleep along with her, sleeping soundly.

Dennis saw them and smiled at them lovingly. He got a blanket and wrapped them up before going to clean the dishes.

Bella walks in the kitchen and hugs him from behind.

"Hey sweetheart you okay" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, the twins are down for their nap" she says with a sigh.

"Good, I'm surprised you got them to sleep usually after something scary like this they take forever to settle" he smiled softly.

"I guess they got exhausted" she says, getting up on the counter top next to the sink, watching him wash the dishes.

"What about you Bella are you sure your okay?" 

"Yea just..a little shaken up"

Dennis hugged her tightly to reassure her "Your safe now that's all that matters" he whispered kissing her head.

"That man he, hit momma and Maggie..it was scary"

"I know but your momma's tough you know that and Maggie she's going to be okay" he told her softly leading her into the living room to see them both asleep together.

She hugs him tightly "I love you"

"I love you too Bella" he sighed hugging her back. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes to bed.

Dennis watches her go before turning around and putting another log on the fire to keep Maggie and Elizabeth warm. He kissed them softly on the head before going to bed himself.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	64. Just The Two Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Bella & Elizabeth, No DID AU ( Dennis a widower is now taking care of his daughter on his own, oh what will happen between them?)

Dennis lived with his daughter Bella now on their own after the tragic passing of his sweet wife Elizabeth. They had moved out of their old house and moved into an apartment. Bella comes home from school, throwing her bag on the chair "I'm home" she shouts.

Dennis gives her a smile, "Hey Bella, how was your day?"

"Eh it was alright, one of my teachers kept having to pull his pants up because he forgot to wear a belt, that was funny"

Dennis chuckled, "At least you learned something today. To always wear a belt."

She chuckles "Yeah, what did you do today, hm? did you talk to any ladies?"

Dennis blushes looking away, "Well if you must know, Miss Nosy, I did some work and may have texted a bit with Nora." 

"Oh Nora..did you ask her on a date yet or just to bone?" she teases, as she gets in the fridge and gets bottled water out.

"Hey!" Dennis snaps, "Don't speak to me with that kind of language." The blush spreading down his neck. 

"I was just saying what you usually think about, I know you better then anyone" she rolls her eyes and gets up to sit on the counter top.

He sighed, leaning against the wall and holding his head in his hands. "Look I know it's difficult since your mum passed away, but I find it difficult too. I'm not trying to move on, I'm just trying to fill my needs." 

"I know..everyone has needs, so I understand" she looks down.

Dennis nods softly, "Sorry baby."

She rolls her eyes again and opens her arms out to him "Come here"

He easily falls into her embrace. She hugs him tight, laying her head on his shoulder "I love you dad" 

"Love you too gorgeous." He rubs her back soothingly. "You're so strong and I'm so proud of you."

"Your strong too, I love watching you work around the house, the way your muscles move underneath your shirt, any girl would be crazy not to love that" she smiles.

Dennis ducks his head shyly, "Thanks "

"Remember how you used to lightly kiss my neck because you knew it tickled me because of your stubble?" she giggles.

A smile slipped over his lips at the memory. "Aren't you too old for that now?" He chuckled.

"Nah never to old to get tickled" she smirks and tickles his sides.

He giggles, grabbing her hands and pushing them in her lap. He leans his head closer as he scrapes his stubble along her throat, titling his head and teasing the sensitive skin on her neck. 

"Goshhh it tickles so bad" she grits her teeth trying not to laugh.

He chuckles, leaning back from her and running his fingers over her slightly reddened skin. 

"You torcher me so and then you sooth me lovingly" she warmly smiles.

He released her hands, taking a step back. "You're a bit of a poet, you know that?

"I am?" she giggles softly, blushing.

He nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She nuzzles her cheek into the palm of his hand, closing her eyes with a sigh.

He wets his lip, stroking his thumb over her cheek bone. 

She moves her face over more and kisses his palm lightly,

Suddenly Dennis's phone bings with a message as he jumps out of his trance. He quickly pulls out his phone finding a message from Nora. "Uh... Hey is it okay if Nora joins us for dinner tonight?" He asked her. 

"Oh um..sure if that's what you want" she says softly.

Dennis meets her eye, "If you're not comfortable I completely understand. But it might be nice for you to meet her?"

Tears runs down her cheeks and she turns her head, trying to hide it.

"What's wrong baby?." He whispers, soothing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Nothing..it just comes and goes" she sniffs.

"I'm here for you baby." He murmurs, pulling her into a hug. "How about we get ice cream, and a DVD and you me and Nora can all have a fun night in? Sound good?" 

"Okay" she gives him a quick peck on the lips and jumps down from the counter "I'll pick out the dvd"

"Okay, my love." He smiles. 

She waves her hand downwards "Oh you big flirt" she teases and goes into the living area to pick a movie out.

He chuckles, typing out a reply for Nora and quickly rushing off to shower and get ready for the evening. 

Bella falls asleep on the sofa waiting for him.

\--

After putting cologne on and doing up the buttons on his nearly pressed shirt, Dennis wondered out into the lounge room, smiling at the sight of Bella asleep. He crept towards her and pulled a blanket over her body and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

She whispers softly in her sleep "I love you"

He smiles, "Love you too." He then moves to the kitchen and starts dinner, just as he gets a message from Nora that she 10 minutes away. 

Bella suddenly makes noises in her sleep, tossing and turning.

Dennis puts the stove onto low heat, and approaches Bella thinking that she's awake. He kneels beside her. 

She suddenly pulls at his shirt bringing him closer, then kissing him hard, she whispers "Please..don't make me beg"

Dennis stiffens, grabbing her hands and untangling them from his shirt. "Bella?" He asks, leaning back. 

"Mmmm" she moans, her eyes still closed like she's dreaming.

Dennis blinks at her, trying to ignore the way his lips tingled. 

"Hold me, kiss me" she whispers.

Dennis leans forward again, caught up on the soft beauty of her face. He gently pushes his lips to hers, sliding their lips together. 

Her tongue slips past his lips and rubs against his tongue in an exotic dance.

He moans, tangling his tongue with hers and savoring this stolen moment. 

She pulls at his shirt again, pulling him on the couch with her, her legs wrap around his waist as she kisses him harder.

He grunts, feeling his pants tighten as he gently presses his hips against hers. 

She rubs herself against his bulge and moans louder, tightening her legs around him to get more friction.

He groans, grinding down on her. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Dennis jolts, pulling himself off Bella. 

She wakes up breathing hard, staring up at him with her mouth partly open.

"Hey." Dennis tries to say casually, "Uh I think Nora's here." 

She licks her lips nervously "Okay.." she sits up.

He nods once, before turning and getting the door. Nora comes in and gives him a hug "Hey you"

"Hey." He smiles, kissing her cheek. "You look lovely."

"Well thank you" she smiles.

He takes her hand, leading her inside his home. "Come meet my daughter Bella."

There's the sound of a door slamming shut and Bella's not on the couch anymore. Nora looks at Dennis "Um is everything alright?"

Dennis shuffles uncomfortably, "Yeah it's fine." He murmured. "Come have a seat, did you want a drink or anything?" 

"Sure, wine please if you have some"

He nodded, "Sure." He moved around the kitchen, pouring them both wine and sitting beside her on the couch. "Thank you for coming." He told her, reaching out to hold her hand. 

"Oh no problem, I did want to see you again for sure" she smiles.

Dennis nods, "Yeah. Bella's picked something out." He smiles, quickly moving to the kitchen and dishing out the pasta onto plates. "I'll just a be a moment, I'm just gonna get her." Dennis then rushed up the stairs, knocking hesitantly on Bella's door.

Bella opens the door and stares at him, she's just in her panties and bra and her shower is on "Aren't you busy?"

"Dinners ready." He gestured behind him, as he purposefully keeps his eyes up. "And it would mean a lot to me if you could meet Nora."

"Is she your fuck buddy?" she says turning away from him to go into the bathroom.

"Hey don't speak about her like that." Dennis snapped, "She's just a friend." 

"It's the truth isn't it?" she throws her hands up in the air and onto her hips.

"Look, if you rather sulk in your room all night I can bring your dinner up here." Dennis said. 

She puts her head down "I'm sorry dadda.."

He sighs, "It's fine Bella. Just please put some clothes on and get the movie started. It'll be fun, I promise."

She slips on a shirt and shorts and goes to the living room with him, Nora sits next to Dennis while Bella sits in the recliner.

Dennis sits with an arm resting over Nora's shoulders as he pulls her against his chest. 

Nora smiles at him and gives him a little kiss. Bella see's it happen and coughs breaking the moment between the two.

Dennis glared at Bella, before trying to enjoy the movie as he places a hand to Nora's thigh.

Nora giggles enjoying the attention, Bella adjusts herself in the chair to where her legs are wide open, as she scoots further down into the chair, it just shows off her soft thighs.

Dennis catches Bella's movement, as his hand subconsciously pushes inbetween Nora's thighs. 

Nora looks over at him with that look of 'what, here?'

Dennis blushes, moving his hand away from her groin and moves it to her knee. "Sorry." He murmured. "We can go upstairs if you're finished with the movie?" 

"Oh sure, I'd like that" she smirks at him, Bella rolls her eyes and goes to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Okay." Dennis gives Nora a kiss, before taking hold of her hand and lifting her off the couch. 

She follows him to his room and sits on his bed with him, while Bella comes up to his bedroom door to listen in on what's going on. Nora kisses him softly "I like being here with you"

"Me too." He whispers, tangling his hand in her hair and kissing her deeply. 

She kisses back and slips off her shirt "Mm Dennis"

He smooths a hand to her hip, as he draws her against his chest. Bella gets an idea and knocks over a vase in the hallway making a loud crash.

"Shit." Dennis gasps, standing from the bed. "The fuck is she doing?"

"Gosh that was loud" Nora says. Bella gets a broom and is sweeping it up when he looks in the hallway "I don't know what happened, I bumped into the table then boom...I sorry" she pouts her lips out.

He frowns at her, "Okay just don't pick it up with your hands, you'll cut yourself. Get some paper towels for the water."

She goes to get paper towels and Nora is slipping her shirt back on and grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" Dennis asked, grabbing Nora's hand. 

"Maybe this isn't a good time to do this, I'm just gonna go, I got work in the morning anyways"

"But babe." He urged, grabbing hold of his hard dick through the fabric of his jeans. "You can't leave me like this."

"Gosh go jerk off yourself" she goes back downstairs and leaves.

He scoffs, slamming his bedroom door shut. 

\--

Bella does the dishes after she cleaned the floor in the hallway, she hums to herself like her mum did when she would do house work.

Dennis exits his room, now dressed in pajamas as he listens to Bella's sweet humming. 

She gets out the bottle of wine from dinner and pours herself a glass and gulp's it down.

"Hey! Aren't you too young for that." He chuckles. 

She laughs "Nah" she shakes her head fast "Want some?"

"Sure." He sighed, slumping himself into a kitchen stool as he watched her. 

She pours him a glass and hands it to him, she leans against the counter top "So how was your almost sex date?" she teases.

He take a big drink of wine before meeting her eyes. "It was pretty shit."

She smirks "Good"

He glares at her, "I take it you didn't like her?"

"It wasn't that exactly, I just like messing with you" she giggles.

"Well she left. You shouldn't be so rude." He grumbled. 

"I wasn't rude, Mr. 'You can't leave me like this.' " she laughs.

He crossed his arms, "That was personal. You shouldn't be listening in." 

"It wasn't Hard to overhear"

He frowns, "You're so rude missy." He finishes off his wine. 

"I'm rude?" she laughs and finishes her glass, she goes into the living room and plops down on the couch and laying like she did in the chair.

"Rude and not very lady like." He sneers, gesturing towards her parted legs. 

"So what, I'm at home and besides it's not like you haven't seen a pair of thighs" she laughs and turns the tv on.

He frowns again, before dropping onto the couch and watching the tv silently. He was tempted to message some other girl, just to get proper release tonight. 

She stretches out like a cat, with her arms behind her head, she has a big grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" He sneered. 

"I like seeing you this way, it's just to funny"

"What way?" He grumbles, flicking through the contacts in his phone. 

"All bothered and horny without anyone to fuck around with, it's funny how you get to acting" she giggles.

Dennis shoots another glare at Bella, "You couldn't understand." He muttered. 

"What's there to understand, hm?" she gets up from the couch, she starts stripping her clothing off until she's bare "I think I'm gonna go shower" she giggles and runs upstairs.

Dennis blinks staring after her, as all the effort he put in to kill his hard on from earlier seemed irrelevant. "Shit." He breathed out. 

She sings a song as she showers and then gets a idea that makes her laugh, she starts moaning loudly "Ooh yes! ooh gawd!"

Dennis clenches his fists by his side, as he feels his dick peak in interest. 

She keeps it up and even thumps on the shower wall for extra effect, trying not to laugh at the same time.

Dennis grumbled, dragging himself up from the couch and hauling himself up the stairs. He knocks on her bathroom door. "You're not funny you little tease!" He urges. 

"Nah nah nah" she laughs.

He growls, banging on the door. 

"Why you growling for, the door is unlocked sillyhead" she says with a giggle

He frowns, trying the door handle and watching as it slowly swung open, letting out steam. "Why would you leave it open?" He asked. 

"I don't know, didn't think about locking it" she says simply.

He wets his lip, before gently pushing the door open and stepping inside. He shut the door behind him and let his eyes linger on the foggy screen of the shower as he caught the outline of Bella's naked body. 

"Wanna wash my hair?" she giggles.

He slowly approaches her as he slips his shirt off his shoulders and undoes the belt around his waist. 

"Taking long enough" she teases him.

He steps into the shower as the heat easily surrounds him, drenching him in warmth as he takes in the soft curves of Bella's naked form. 

She hands him the shampoo bottle and turns around.

Dennis can't help it when his eyes travel along her spine. He opens the bottle and squeezes out the shampoo before collecting her hair and threading it through. "I take it you didn't like Nora." He murmured. 

"Like I said before it wasn't that I didn't like her, I was just messing with you mostly"

He chuckled, "You're the biggest tease."

"Am I?" she whispers softly, she backs up a bit more getting her ass to rub up against his cock.

He moans softly, deciding to tug on her hair in retaliation. She gasps and lays the back of her head on his chest.

He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder, as he scraps his teeth over her soft skin. 

Bella takes a deep breath and turns around to face him and hugs him tight, pressing their naked bodies together.

He sighs, running his hands across her body, letting himself touch her. 

"I love you" she whispers softly, as she's rubbing her hands up and down his back.

He tilts her chin up and gives her a smile before drawing her into a kiss. 

Her lips easily slide against his "Are you still upset over Nora?"

He chuckled, "No way." As he her closer against him. 

"I'm sorry I've been acting out lately" she says softly and then she slowly licks the water droplets from his shoulder and gives it a kiss.

He smiles faintly, "It's fine. Can't blame you, I've been a bit... Horny and really pushing a lot of relationships."

"I know about your needs and I know how mum took care of those needs so well when she was still here, you must miss that, don't you?"

He nodded, "Your mum was one of a kind."

"I miss a lot of things about us three being together" she says licking around his collarbone.

He holds her tightly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered. 

"I love you so much" she purrs in his ear and kisses his neck repeatedly.

"I love you too Bella."

She kisses him deeply and then slaps his ass hard with a chuckle.

He goes to slap her as well when he suddenly finds himself falling off the edge of the bed. He gasps as he blinks in the dark room. He lifts his head up and finds a sleeping Elizabeth on the other side of his bed. 

She opens her eyes and stares up at him "You alright?" she asks softly.

He sighs, crawling back under the covers. "Just had a really fucked up dream." 

She snuggles close to him, giving him a deep passionate kiss "Mm I love you my darling"

He holds her closer, "Love you so much my dear."

**End.**

**(And yes it was a dream, you can breath now lol )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )(part of my Twisted dreams series )


	65. Sweet Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Orwell/Luke/Patricia X My Oc Molly. (AU - Takes place during 'Glass' ) ( A young nurse comes to see the horde in their hospital cell at Raven hill)

Dennis glared at the white wall in front of him, the room was silent, yet inside his head there was a screaming match between Patricia and everyone else. Dennis couldn't stand it, he clenches his teeth, so close to snapping. 

Dr. Staple had just left the building for the day and there was nobody in the main control room. A young nurse named Molly Starling comes down the hallway with a tray of food and some other items for the patients, she delivers one meal to Mr. David Dunn and Mr. Glass as they called him and lastly she beams her card and lets herself into Kevin Crumb's room carrying the tray of items for him "Hello"

Dennis doesn't hear her enter, as he tries to push away the horde's loud argument. He knew they were just frustrated, we had been stuck inside this building for too long. He wanted to think of a way to escape, but there was no way he could concentrate with everyone talking. 

She walks over to the table and sets the tray down "I brought you plenty of options" she says in a cheerful voice.

Dennis flinches as he catches sight of a girl from the corner of his eye. The voices fall silent, as he stands up from the bed. "What?" He stated, giving her a hesitant look. The last time someone had entered his room, they tried to blind him with light. 

"I brought you some things, more food choices also.. I'm Nurse Starling, nice to meet you" she smiles.

He stares over at the food, as he hears Hedwig speak up in excitement. Dennis draws his eyes back towards the nurse. "I'm Dennis. But you probably know everything about me." 

"Not everything.." she suddenly hands him a bottle of juice. 

Dennis takes the drink and bumps her fingers with his then opens the lid and taking a gulp. "Thanks." He mutters, moving back to the bed. 

"Whoops..I wasn't really supposed to do that" she giggles lightly.

He smirks, "Do what... Be nice?"

"I mean hand things to you directly like I did and..our knuckles touched"

He sighed, "So many rules... So many unnecessary rules." He scooted closer towards her. "I touched you, and nothing happened." 

"I, I brought you a change of scrubs and..um, underwear" she blurts out, handing him the stack of clothing and breaking the rules once again.

He reaches up to grab them but instead of taking the clothes, he traces a finger over her knuckles. 

Her breath hitches slightly and she actually looks up at his steely eyes almost falling into them "Umm.." she mumbles.

His other hand reaches up, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "How did you even get this kind of job?" He wondered in amazement. 

"It's part of my treatment..I was a patient here and now I'm a volunteer nurse" she says softly.

He sighed slightly, "what did they treat you for?"

"Um..abandonment and Mental sexual abuse by my father and my baggage that comes with that.." she sighs "I really shouldn't tell you anything else"

Dennis looks towards her, "I'm glad they could help you." He crossed his arms over his chest, "But I don't think I need there help."

She leans forwards just a bit more "Dr. Staple's crazy.." she swallow's hard and looks away with a troubled look on her face.

Dennis smirked, "I know."

She bites her bottom lip, looking more and more distressed "I'm sorry..I should probably get going now" she turns to leave.

"Wait!" Dennis urges, standing from the bed and reaching out to grab her wrist. 

"Yes?" she turns to look at him.

He continues to hold her wrist, "Do you know what they're going to do to me?"

"They want to convince you that you don't have abilities, that your Beast is just a strong alter and that's all" she says with her head down.

He frowns, dropping her wrist roughly and spinning away. "They can't." He seethed. 

She lays a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry.."

He flinches at her touch, "Why are you sorry. You're probably relieved."

"I don't feel like it's right for them to do that, they've done the same thing to me" 

He suddenly punches the wall, feeling the anger course through his viens. 

She backs away getting frightened with her arms wrapped around herself "Pleeaasee.."

He throws his eyes towards her, stalking closer. "I'm so sick of people not believing in me. I hate it!" He shouts. 

Molly backs up against the door and slides down it onto the floor, holding her hands over her ears "Please don't yell..I'll be good..I'll be good" she keeps repeating. The way she's crotched down sitting is making her skirt rolled up enough to be showing her inner thighs and panties, her thighs look soft and unmarked and her panties are lavender colored.

Dennis growls as he looks over at her, "You're afraid." He remarks, slowly creeping towards her. 

"I'm sorry..I just when someone yells at me it upsets me" she says in a shaky voice.

He kneels down before her, his eyes traveling up from her legs to her eyes. "Sorry..."

She giggles suddenly.

He tilts his head in confusion, "Are you laughing at me?" He sneers. 

"A little.." she smirks.

He frowns, jumping towards her and banging his fist on the wall beside her head. "Don't."

"I only giggled because you have some grape jelly on your shirt"

He looks down at his shirt, wiping it up and licking it off his finger. 

"Can I have some?"

"Okay..." He said hesitantly. 

She sticks her tongue out a little. He swipes up a bit more jelly from his shirt before pressing his finger inbetween her lips. She ends up sucking on his finger lightly, closing her eyes, making a little mewls as she sucked.

Dennis's blood rushes south at the sight, he shifts uncomfortably. Blinking at the sight, and hoping that Hedwig was too distracted to realize the sudden shift of anger to lust flooding through his muscles. 

Her eyes start to flutter, her body seems to relax and her hand seems to drift over to his upper arm, gripping onto it.

Dennis lets his thumb trace her jaw. Her legs start shaking lightly and a small moan passes her sweet lips.

Dennis moves a hand to her knee, before letting it slowly slide down her thigh. Her legs seem to fall open more on their own accord.

He lets his hand move higher up, as his finger grazes over her panties. 

"I've never been touched before.." she whispers softly.

He frowns, "Never?" He questioned. 

"Uh huh" she says nodding.

He hums softly, leaning closer and grazing his stubbled jaw against her smooth cheek. "Me either." He whispered. 

"But I thought you were sexually abused?" she asks confused.

He looked away, "It wasn't... Enjoyable. I had never wanted it before." 

She puts her hands on both sides of his face, making him look at her "You poor baby.." she coos, pouting her lips out.

His eyes met hers again, as the pain showed in his reluctant expression. The memories of his childhood shadowing over him. 

"Will you kiss me?" she asks softly.

He nodded softly, leaning closer and placing a hand to her hip. Before pressing his lips against hers. 

Their tongues rub against each other's in a sweet dance and her arms drape over his shoulders bringing their bodies against each other's.

He moans softly, but suddenly is shoved out of the light as he breaks the kiss gasping loudly as his eyes widen at her. 

"Mm Why you stop?" she pouts.

He blinks at her, "I uh... I..." He fumbles over his words, freaking out even more when he stares down at her body. "Sorry sorry." He mumbled incoherently. 

"What's wrong, I thought you liked kissing me?"

"I just... I don't know if I should. I don't want to get you in trouble." 

"You won't..can I feel your tongue again, I liked it" she rubs her upper thigh against his bulge.

He yelps, looking down and surprised at his own erection. "Oh my..."

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted to have sex?" she asks looking confused.

He presses his lips together tightly, looking nervously down at her again. Before looking away, a blush scattered down his cheeks and neck. "Did I...? Have I...? Before?" 

"I don't know..not with me you haven't" she blushes.

He sneaks a quick peek at her, wetting his lip slightly. "You... Want me?" He wonders in disbelief. 

"Well yes I do, I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't, now would I?" she chuckles.

He couldn't hide his wife smile, "But you are so beautiful. Your eyes... Only 17 percent of the world has blue eyes. But only about half of them would ever reach the same shade as yours."

She smiles brightly "Wow really that's so sweet of you"

He scoots a little bit closer, "Would you... Feel more comfortable on the bed?" 

"Okay wanna carry me?" she giggles.

He nods shyly, "Okay." He stands up, before looping his arms underneath her legs and across her back. He then carries her to the bed, before gently laying her down. 

She looks up at him with curious eyes, her body spread out on the bed.

He sits next to her awkwardly, "Uh... I'm not really... Maybe Dennis should..."

"Oh your not Dennis.. who are you then?" she asks.

He blinks at her, "I'm Orwell." He mumbled softly. 

"That's a nice name, very noble sounding"

He blushes harder, "Thanks. It's a bit old fashion. I don't really like it ... I think... The others have better names... Better life's."

"Don't say that, never doubt yourself I'm sure you have many fine and wonderful things about you" she smiles taking his hand in hers.

He squeezes her hand tightly, "Thank you." He mumbled. 

"You're welcome" she smiles and brings him in for another deep kiss.

Orwell steps out of the light, as another personality 'Luke' quickly rushed to step in. His hand is suddenly pressed at her thigh, as he leans in towards her. "Well aren't you a fine little thing." 

"Your not Dennis?" she raises a brow.

Luke chuckles, flashing her a grin. "I'm most certainly not. I'm a lot more... Let's say, easy going rather than him. He's too serious."

"He doesn't seem all that bad, I like his kisses" she giggles.

He raises his eyebrows, "Well you haven't kissed me." He said before pushing their lips together and guiding his hand in-between her legs. 

"Oh my.." she murmurs between the kisses.

He moans softly, sliding his tongue over her lower lip. 

Her hips push upwards against his hand when it glides against her still cover pussy "Mmm"

"Oh you like that dollface?" He murmurs, pressing kisses down her neck, as his fingers slip underneath her underwear to graze her sensitive skin. 

She moans softly, feeling herself getting soaked by his still small touches.

He lifts himself up before slotting himself between her legs and grinding his hips down against her. 

"You waste no time do you?" she asks shyly.

He chuckled, "Couldn't stop myself if I tried, sweets." He pressed another kiss to her lips, "It's been a long while you see."

"I can kind of tell due to how much your pushing yourself against me" she blushes.

Luke chuckles, playfully grinding his hips against hers again. Before hearing Dennis complain. 

She suddenly reaches down and slips her panties down her legs, getting him to press his cock against her bare pussy "Dennis?" she whispers softly.

Luke was shoved out of the light as Dennis stared back at her. "Yeah?" 

She pushes against his lower back hard enough to make him slide right into her fully, she threw her head back when it happens, breathing hard.

He groaned, staring down at where they were connected. 

"Ooh Dennis.." she breathes.

He withdrew his hips before pushing in again, moaning at the sensation. 

"Uuh more daddy" she moans, grabbing onto his shoulders.

He sighs, thrusting deeply inside her. Shutting his eyes as he concentrated. 

"Mmm I'm...ooh!" she suddenly climaxes around him, making her very tight around him.

Dennis shouts at the suddenly tightness, making him moan as he followed after her, coming deep inside her. 

Molly kisses him and holds onto him tight, so he can't slide out of her yet "I love you..." she whispers softly.

Dennis is suddenly shoved out of the light, as he blinks at her brightly. "Oh dear." He says in a higher pitched voice. Patricia can't stop the desperate need to thrust into her deeply. 

"Again?" Molly asks tilting her head to the side.

He frowns, "Sorry deary." 

"Um I don't mind..I just wanted to let you all know I'll try my best to set you free"

He lifts his head up, "You are?" He smiled hopefully, "Thank you dear."

She whispers in his ear "I'll give you my extra pass card, it can open any door. I might need to erase tapes of us together" she giggles.

He chuckled, "What a fabulous idea."

"I better get to erasing the tapes now" she smiles, trying to set up.

Patricia groans, his dick painfully hard. "I don't... Oh my... Perhaps we should sort this out first?"

"Okay.. " she chuckles.

Patricia steps out of the light as Dennis over again, blushing faintly. "Sorry about that." He said in his deep voice. 

"It's okay, I'm already kind of used to it" she smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.

He smiles gently, kissing her deeply as he withdraws his hips before pushing forward. 

She moans and grabs onto his shoulders.

Dennis grunts, meeting a strenuous rhythm as he tightens his hands on her hips. 

"Ooh daddy your driving me crazy" she moans louder.

He groans deeply, looking at her in awe. "You're so beautiful."

\--

One of the other nurses comes in for the shift and goes into the control room, no one's in there but he looks up and see's one of the patents having sex with someone in their room on the video camera feed "Holy shit.." he chuckles lightly. He calls Dr. Staple on her home phone.

\--

Dennis pounds deep inside her, feeling his balls tighten as heat spreads across his chest. "Baby I'm coming." He announced. 

"I know, I know...Uuh!" she moans.

Dennis comes, filling her up with his cum as he rests his head against hers. Relaxing into the sensation. 

"I love you" she says softly, she glances over his shoulder and see's the camera's light blinking, which alarm's her "Oh crap..I better get out of here, Here takes this extra pass key, I'll also turn the light off for you, good luck" she whispers and gives him another kiss, before getting dressed and leaving the room.

He stares after her, holding the key tightly and quickly standing and fitting his clothes. 

Molly rushes to the control room, making sure no one's around and goes through the tape and erases it quickly.

Meanwhile Dennis creeps out of his room, making his way down the corridor trying to find an exit. 

Molly goes to distract the guards while he makes his escape out an open window she left open for him.

Dennis crawls outside, breathing in the fresh air. 

She finally gets outside walking to her small car.

Dennis catches sight of her, chasing after her with a smile on his face. As his chest felt lifted with relief. 

"Dennis" she runs up to him giving him a hug "Come get in"

He easily slides into the seat beside her, sending her a wink. She smirks and drives off, going straight to her apartment.

They end up being there for 2 weeks so far and been sleeping on the couch which was Patricia's idea, Food just same to the door and Molly pays for it and brings it to the table. "Food's here"

Patricia lifts his head, giving her a smile as he joins her. 

Molly gets the plates out from the cabinet and places them on the table "I think I got the whole menu" she giggles.

He chuckles, "Don't worry, my boys are always hungry." 

"Yeah I am too a lot lately or I feel sicky" she says loading up her plate with noodles.

He smiles up at her, taking a forkful of stir fry into his mouth. 

"I went to the doctor for my stomach acting up lately, he's going to call me back sometime today" she smiles.

He nods softly, "Hope you're okay sweetie."

"Yeah maybe it's just a stomach bug" she laughs.

He frowns, taking another bite as he places his eyes on her. 

"You okay?" she notices his frown.

"Just worried about you."

She takes his hand in hers "Please don't, I'm sure it's nothing"

He nods tightly, "Okay, love."

She blushes "I like that"

He tilts his head, placing his hand over hers. She gets up and sits across his lap, placing little kisses along his jawline.

He hums softly, running his hands up her legs. 

"I love that your here with me"

"Me too. We all are."

She hugs him tight, giving him sweet kisses all over his face "There's one of you that I am nervous still about meeting"

He smiled up at her, "Whose that, darling?" 

She looks down, looking nervous "The Beast"

He squeezes her closer, "Don't he scared. He won't hurt you." 

"Promise?"

He nodded before pressing a kiss to her lips. She kisses him back "I love you" the phone suddenly rings and she gets off his lap to go the living room to answer it **"Hello"**

He sits up, watching her from across the room. 

**"Umm..yes I'm okay..yes sir I understand..okay thank you, goodbye"** she hangs up the phone and wraps her arms around herself "Dennis..." she turns around to look at him and suddenly passes out.

Dennis shoves his way into the light, before rushing towards her. He holds her against his chest, lifting her and placing her on the couch. "Molly? Are you okay?" He whispered. 

"Hm?" she starts to wake up "Oh I'm sorry..I think I may have messed up and, and I don't want to put you at risk being here"

He frowns, stroking her hair. "Calm down baby. Don't rush it."

She looks up into his eyes "I'm...I'm pregnant" 

He blinks, "What?" He says. 

"I'm pregnant" 

He ran a hand over his head, "Wow."

"I've put you at risk and I'm so sorry" she cries.

He frowns, "What risk baby, to this is wonderful."

"I'm scared you're going to be found here and I don't want that for you all" 

He gave her smile, "I'll never leave you. Ever." 

"I feel like I've known you my whole life and I've never felt so in love before like I do with you" she snuggles close to him.

He holds her tightly, "Love you baby." He whispered. 

"Love you too" she smiles.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (Story will be in my 'Split: only the sexy vol 5' also )


	66. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (First meeting story ) Dennis feels a need he can't resist )

Dennis stabbed his feet into his shoes, strangling the laces tightly before knotting it off. The front door slammed shut behind him as he jumped into his car and drove into the night. He was feeling dangerous. He had to get out of the house. The voices were beginning to scream, telling him to do things that he didn't want to do. He needed release. He needed to be in control again. 

A young girl named Molly was out walking and goes to a bus stop, sitting down on a bench, it's starting to rain, sprinkling lightly on her head and small lavender jacket "Oh darn it" she stomps her foot.

Dennis rounded the corner as he overtook a slow bus, he turned down another street as he approached the rundown bus stop. He then caught sight of a young girl as she fussed about the rain. He pulled up to the curb. "Did you need a lift to get out of the rain?" He asked, knowing that he only had a few minutes to convince her before the bus would round the corner. 

"I don't take rides from strangers, sir " she says softly.

He quirked a smile, "How about I tell you my name? Then I won't be a stranger."

"You can tell me your name all you want but I'm still not going to get in a car with a man I don't know, so there" she sticks her tongue out at him.

He chuckled, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car. He then took a seat beside her. "How about I wait with you for the bus. Wouldn't want you to run into some bad people out here."

"Your just trying to pick me up, aren't you?" she raises a brow.

He ducked his head, acting all shy. "I just want to make sure that a pretty girl gets home safe." 

"Actually I was going to the Ymca to swim, they let me go swimming at night"

"Really?" He leaned back, letting his legs fall open a bit. "Sounds fun, need company?" 

She bites her bottom lip in thought "Um okay..as long as we go straight there"

He nodded, "I'll promise you that." He then opened the door for her and waited for her to sit. 

She slips into the seat and fastens her seatbelt.

He shuts the door and walks around to his side. He then turns the engine on and speeds down the street, catching a flash of the bus's headlight as he turns around the corner. 

She glances over at him pretty often staring at him with her pretty blue eyes.

Dennis feels his skin crawl with desire as he notices her glances, he tightens a hand over the steering wheel. He turns onto the YMCA centre, parking as he spins to face her. "Shall we?" He asks, flicking his eyes across her soft face and the curve of her lips. 

"What?" she says shaking her head lightly like she in a daze "I'm sorry.."

He chuckled, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Let's go for a swim, gorgeous." 

"Okay" she blushes slightly. He gives her a dazzling smile before exiting the car. 

They go inside and into the pool locker room "I'm gonna get my swimsuit on, okay?" she blushes again and takes her bag into one of the small changing rooms with a curtain divider.

He nods, watching her leave before unbuttoning his shirt and dropping his trousers. He then slipped into the warm pool, kicking his feet up and floating on his back as he stared up at the strange shadows filtering across the ceiling. 

She finally comes out, she has a baby blue with daises swimsuit on she goes and sticks her foot in the water testing it, and then dives in, very slick like.

Dennis watches the way she moves, as the water glides over her skin. He wants to touch, wants to trace the shape of her figure and feel her heartbeat race against his chest. 

She swims around him and splashes him a little and giggles.

He chuckles, wiping the water off his face before sending a crash of water over her. 

"Ahh!" she yells with a laugh.

He quickly sneaks up on her while she's distracted and wraps an arm around her waist, easily drawing her against his chest. He breathed in deeply, savouring the press of her breasts against his chest. He sighed, looking into her crystal blue eyes. 

"Wha..what are you doing?" she asks, looking like a timid fawn.

"Shhh." He whispers, gliding his hip against hers, as he moves a hand to her jaw. 

She swallow's hard, getting a little fearful.

"Kiss me." He whispered. Holding her firmly against his body, but not letting her take a step back. 

"Um..um" she blushes.

His grip tightens, as he frowns at her. Waiting as patiently as he could. He didn't want to hurt her. Not yet. 

"Maybe we should get out now, I don't want to turn into a prune" she lightly jokes.

He yanks her closer, tilting her head back and pressing his lips against hers. 

She resisted at first, but then melts into the kiss, her soft pouting lips moving along with his.

He suddenly broke the kiss, leaning back as he took in the subtle shift of her features. He let his thumb slide along her lower lip, pulling the plump lip down and letting it bounce back. He then pushed his thumb inside her mouth, letting it rest on her tongue. "Suck." He directed. 

She does what she's told and sucks on his thumb lightly, rubbing her tongue against it "Mmm"

He breathes out slowly, letting his lips part as he watches her lips move around his thumb. He feels his skin burn as it tingles with lust. 

She finally stops letting his thumb slip out of her mouth with a pop, she licks her lips right after and closes her eyes.

He gives her a smile, reaching out again and tugging on a strand of her hair playfully, "So, wanna head off now, babe?" 

She nods "okay"

He helps her out of the pool before pulling his clothes on over his wet body. He didn't care about the way his shirt stuck uncomfortably to his chest, he just couldn't wait to get home. 

She gets dried off and into her clothes again and they get in his car and drive to the house.

Dennis pulls the car up outside the front of his house, as he throws her a hesitant glance. He wasn't sure whether she'd run or not. 

"I'm nervous" she says looking down at her hands.

"Come inside, and I'll ease your worries." He promised, not letting her out of his sight. He eventually unlocked the car, as the sliding lock clicked sharply into place. 

Molly gets out of the car and shuts the door, looking up at him "I'm sorry.."

He takes her hand and walks her inside, he shuts the door behind them, making sure it's locked. He looked back at Molly trying to hide his anger and disappointment. "I know you won't make any mistakes next time I ask for something."

She bites her lip, rolling the pink skin out "No Sir"

He gives her a look, as a smile slips over his lips. "I like that." He admits, turning towards her and placing his hands on her hips. "How about you go have a shower, then you can borrow one of my shirts." He offers. 

"Okay.." she says softly. She takes her shower, taking her time enjoying it and when she gets out finally and dries off she comes out with the towel wrapped around her "I need the shirt now"

He lets his eyes drag across her long legs, he smirks standing up and guiding her to his room where he opens his cupboard and hands her an old t-shirt. 

She slips her panties on under the towel and then when she slips the t-shirt on her back is turned so he can see her lovely unmarked soft skin.

He takes a seat on the bed, watching her dress. He frowns as she turns, letting her get away with it. 

She turns back around to face him "I'm scared, Sir"

He tilts his head in confusion, "Why are you scared? You're with me."

"I'm scared of disappointing you" she puts her head down.

He inhales deeply, "It's okay. You'll learn what I like and what I don't like." He smiled again, "It's just your first day." He ends up chuckling. 

"I'll try to be good" she says softly.

He bits his lip, "Okay." He pushes his hands behind him as he leans back. "Then show me how good you can be." 

She climbs up on top of him and just lays there with her ear against his chest "I can hear your heart beating and it's like a lovely song that is claiming mine ever so much so" she whispers.

He lifts his head up, not daring to touch her yet. "You want me to claim you." 

"Yes daddy I do" she says softly, kissing his cheeks sweetly. 

A slow smile crept on his face, "If you wish." 

She leans in and gives him a soft kiss.

He easily slides his tongue over her lip, before pushing into her mouth. He clenches his hands in fists beside himself, fighting the urge to touch her. 

She kisses back and moans into his mouth, she sucks lightly on the end of his tongue, testing the waters a bit, becoming curious which usually was her downfall.

She pulls a moan out of his throat, as he hesitantly places a hand on her thigh, just resting it there. His breath stuttered as he kissed her deeply. 

"Don't you want to touch me?" she asks breathlessly. 

He releases a deep moan, "More than anything." He whispered. 

"Then why don't you, are you disappointed with me?" she asks in a worried tone.

He chuckled, "Not disappointed, baby." He let his fingers curl around her ankle. "I just don't know what I'd do to you if I let myself touch you."

"I don't know either but I want to know" she says softly.

He intakes a sharp breath, "I hurt girls." He admitted. "I get out of control." 

"I guess I'm to curious for my own good" she puts her head down.

He tilts his head as he studies her, "Well..." He starts hesitantly, still not sure if it's a good idea, "I don't want to discourage you. I'm curious to see what would happen too." 

Molly slips her shirt off, exposing her bare chest to him, her skin is unmarked and very soft and fair, her breasts are small and perky with pink colored nipples.

Dennis inhales deeply, taking the in the sight of her breasts. He lets his hand trail up her leg, moving across to her hip before he strokes his thumb over her pert nipple.

She makes a tiny mewl and her eyes flutter when he touches her.

He places his other hand over her stomach, as he takes in the heat seeping from her skin. 

"You still like me, don't you?" she asks, like she was worried.

He gave her an awed smile, "Of course I like you baby." He told her, moving both of his hands to her hips, before suddenly flipping them over so he was lying on top of her, easily falling between her legs. 

She giggles at his actions and blushes, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He ducks his head into the crook of her neck, as he trails his teeth over her throat. His hands grabbing hers and placing them above her head, as he pinned her wrists into the mattress. 

Her breathing picks up and her heart is racing "Yes..." she whispers softly.

He suddenly grinds his hips down, in between her bare legs. Dragging the fabric of his trousers over her pussy. 

She looks up at him through half lidded eyes, her cheeks are rosy in color.

He stares down at her, watching the slow rise in her chest as he breathes deeply. "Why aren't you running?" He questioned. 

"I think I'm becoming attached to you" she breathes.

He frowns down at her, sighing as he remembers the last time someone told him that. She didn't last long after that. Subconsciously his grip around her wrists tightened. 

"Do you want me to run?" she asks in a innocent voice.

He screwed his eyes shut as the voices in his head started to scream. "Shut up!" He shouted. Punching the bed with his free hand. 

"I'm sorry..I just thought maybe you wanted that"

He grunts, moving a hand around her throat to silence her. "I'm not going to hurt her." 

"I'm trying to be good"

Dennis looks down at her, like he's finally seeing her. He slowly releases his grip around her neck as he rolls off her, holding his worried head in his hands. 

She sits up and rubs on his back "Am I doing it wrong?"

He feels his skin burn where his hands are pressed deeply into the groove of his eyes. The sting of tears bites the side of his eyes as he slowly lifts his head up and stares across the room blankly. "Who are you?" He spits. 

"I'm Molly" she says softly.

"No!" He snaps, throwing her a look. "Molly would have run. Molly wouldn't have gotten in the car. Molly wouldn't have taken a shower and worn one of my shirts. You aren't Molly anymore." 

"I don't understand, please don't be mad at me" she tears up.

He scoffs, "You're not even running now." He muses. The voices telling him that she can't be trusted. He listens to it. Hears Patricia's warning voice. 

"But I asked you if you wanted me to run..tell me what to do and I'll do it" she says holding onto his forearm.

"I want you... To do what you can to survive." 

Her arms suddenly wraps around his neck, pulling him closer into a kiss "Mmm"

He kisses back, biting her lip sharply. 

"Ow" she cries and pouts "Why did you do that for?"

He growls, pressing their lips together again, as the metallic taste spreads between them. She reaches up and starts rubbing the back of his head and neck soothingly.

He pushes her into the mattress again, one hand undoing his belt as he kicks of his pants and underwear. His lips never leaving hers. 

Sweet little mewls come from her as she kisses him back and she knows only her panties are in the way of what he wants from her, it scares her, yet excites her.

"I want you." He breathes. "I'm not going to let you go."

"I want you too" she says softly.

Dennis moves a hand to her hip, sneaking a finger underneath the fabric of her panties. He lifts the material away from her hip, before dragging it down her thigh. 

While he's distracted with her panties, her curiosity gets the better of her, she reaches down between them and her hand wraps around his member, rubbing it gently "It's so..velvety soft"

He gasps, his action stuttering as he moans at the feel of her warm hand. 

She moves her hand a bit faster "Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head, breathing deeply as he finally tugged her underwear off. 

Her hand grips him harder, exploring his length more "Am I doing it right?"

He sighs, "Perfectly baby." 

"May I taste you?" she asks blushing, biting her bottom lip.

He nods, moving to lay back on the bed. 

She gets down between his legs and takes his cock in hand again, leaning forwards, she licks the tip, swirling her pink tongue around it, licking it up and down like a lollipop "Mmm"

He throws his head back groaning softly, "Fuck." He breaths out. 

Her pouty lips wraps around him and sinks down onto his length, up and down at a fast pace already.

He moans softly, threading his fingers through her hair. 

She pops it in and out of her mouth and then sucks him faster, not letting up.

"Shit, I can't-" Dennis gasped. "Fuck."

She feels his seed run down her throat, she stops and coughs a little since it took her off guard, she looks up at him "Did I do it right daddy?"

He relaxes into the bed, lifting his hands up and stretching out. "You were perfect baby." He looks across to her. "You done that before?" 

"Nope, but I was told about it by my father, he would always tell me 'If you want your man to love you, you be a good girl and suck him off" she says, siting up.

Dennis chuckles, "Seriously? Your dad taught you that?" 

"Yeah first time he told me about that was when I was six" she sighs.

He couldn't believe it, he sat up, pulling her into his lap. "Do you know what I learned as a child?" 

"What?" she tilts her head to the side.

"That love doesn't exist." 

"That's all I ever wanted..my mom was jealous of me and would blame me because my dad was more attracted to me and not her" she starts to tear up, rubbing at her eye.

Dennis lifts her head up, as he meets her eyes. "A world without love is a world without hurt." He whispers, "If your mum didn't love you than she wouldn't have hurt you." 

"But all I want is love without hurt"

"It doesn't exist." 

She cups both sides of his face, looking him straight in the eye "It has too, I kept it inside me for the right person, the man of my dreams that is my protector, my lover, my daddy...that man is you Dennis"

Dennis felts tingles spread down his neck, he stares determinedly into her eyes. "Out of everyone in your life. I'm the one that's going to hurt you the most." 

She hugs him tight "I love you Dennis Crumb" she whispers in his ear.

He freezes up, "How?" He moves out of her hold. "You don't know me." 

"It took me a while to realize it but you are the man I see in my dreams, the one that always held me and kissed me, protected me..you've always been with me Dennis, but in my dreams you were taller and very strong, your hair was darker and close shaven like you wear it now, and you also looked a tad bit older but still handsome" she says softly.

He tilted his head, "You really saw me?" 

"Yes the first time I was standing in a dark room and a light was shining down on me and you came forward and wrapped your arms around me holding me tight, making me feel so safe and loved"

He frowned in confusion, "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, you told me I was safe and you told me 'You would protect me like you have with...Kevin' " 

Dennis looked down, "How do you know about that?"

"You told me about him and what his mother did to him and how you came to help him when he was 3, you were the first" she says softly "The biggest, the strongest, the protector" she bites her lip lightly, looking dreamy eyed.

He looks away, feeling his heart lurch in his chest. "He needed me."

"I need you too" she says hugging him again.

Dennis looked away, "But I let him down. That's why you see me and not him here now." 

"Your here because he needs you still, just like I need you and want you" she says kissing his face.

He reaches up and holds her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. "Am I really enough for you?" 

"Yes and more" she kisses him deeply.

He smiles softly, kissing her back and holding her close against his chest. 

"I love you Dennis"

He kisses her again, "I won't hurt you." He promises. 

"I know you won't my sweet Dennis bear" she says laying her head on his shoulder.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer*
> 
> (This story will be in my only the sexy vol 5 also)


	67. Vanished And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast & My Oc's Elizabeth & Maggie (Oc daughter) (Maggie's kidnapped by a pred and The Beast will have to find her) (Takes place when she's a bit older )Warning)

Maggie's playing in the park with her doll, she's swinging on the swing set, it's a bright sunny day out, a perfect day for play, she had told Dennis that she was going for a bike ride.

Suddenly a stranger followed behind her and managed to catch up with her. 

She turns to see him and she jumps off the swing backing up, clutching her doll tightly to her chest.

"Hey sweetheart what are you doing alone out here?" He asked her softly looking her up and down.

"I was just playing, I'll leave now and go home" she walks over to her bike.

"Hey it's okay, I can drive you home if you like, it'll be quicker that way" 

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers"

"Oh it's okay your daddy knows me sweetheart I'm one of your neighbors" he reassured her.

"But I never seen you before" she says getting on her bike.

He huffed starting to get frustrated before he just grabbed her and carried her away to his car.

She kicks and screams loudly "Put me down! Help!"

He sprays something in her face that knocks her out before getting in the car and driving off.

**An half hour later..**

Elizabeth looks out the window to see if Maggie was back with her bike but she isn't yet and it had been a hour, "Dennis?" she calls to him.

Dennis walks over to her "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Maggie's not home yet" she looks at him worriedly.

Dennis looked out the window to see that her bike wasn't outside "Okay, I'll go look for her now" he said kissing her softly.

"Find her, maybe she went to the park?"

"I will find her, I promise" he reassured her kissing her again before getting the car keys and driving to the park. 

Once he got there he found her bike but Maggie was nowhere to be seen "Maggie!" Dennis yelled hoping she would hear him.

Her doll was laying in a small rain puddle by the side of the road.

Dennis looked around for her but still couldn't find her anywhere, he let The Beast out hoping he would be able to smell her scent. He took in a deep breath and found out her scent was further away. He got in the car and followed the trace.

**Meanwhile..**

Maggie wakes up feeling drowsy still "Dadda..momma you there?" she says softly.

"Ahh good your finally awake" the strangers voice said to her, he was sitting on the bed uncomfortably close to her.

"Where am I?" she says in a worried tone.

"Oh your somewhere safe sweetheart don't worry" he said softly petting her hair "your a pretty little girl aren't you" he purred.

"I wanna go home" she tears up.

"Shh it's okay baby" he whispered kissing her softly on the lips.

She turns her head away "I only kiss my momma and dadda"

He growled turning her head to look at him again kissing her again a little deeper. "If you value your life you'll let me do what I want with you" he threatened.

The Beast growled as he heard what he said, he was crouching on the roof trying to find a way in. "Hold on Maggie we're on our way" he said softly finding an open window to sneak inside.

She spits some "Eww why you stick your tongue in my mouth yukky"

"You'll learn to love it eventually sweetheart" the man told her as his hands started touching parts of her body.

The Beast jumped down from the ceiling behind him and pulled him off Maggie roughly "Get off my daughter!" he snarled at him. 

"Dadda!" she scoots up to sit, holding her legs up to her chest.

The Beast looked at her softly "It's okay Maggie we're here now" he comforted her before turning back to the disgusting impure "How dare you lay a hand on my daughter you will pay for that" he roared taking him away from her so he was out of her sight before tearing him apart bit by bit.

She curls up in a ball, covering her ears.

The Beast cleaned up after dealing with him and scooped Maggie up in his arms taking her to the car. She clings to him tightly not letting go "Dadda.." she repeats over and over again.

"Shh, it's okay baby your safe now" he comforted her hugging her tightly. He got a water bottle out from the back and handed it to her "Drink it will help with your headache" he told her.

She takes it and downs it "I knew you'd find me"

"I will always find you my precious baby" he whispered handing her doll back to her.

"She got dirty..can we wash her when we get home?"

"Of course we'll get the bath ready and you can help clean her if you like" 

"Yes okay" she says rubbing her eye.

He gave her another water bottle before driving them home. By the time he pulled up outside the house she was fast asleep, he carried her inside and settled her down gently on the sofa covering her in a blanket and getting all of her teddies to circle around her in a protective circle. He ran upstairs and drew her a bath.

Elizabeth went downstairs and is by Maggie's side, rubbing her head and kissing her cheek "My sweet baby, I'm so happy your alright"

Dennis came down and sat down with them "Her bath is ready whenever she wants it" he says softly stroking her hair gently.

Elizabeth carries her upstairs and into the bathroom, she puts all of Maggie's toys in the bath with her to play with, Maggie giggles and plays with them while Elizabeth washes her hair.

Dennis prepares her room, giving her fresh sheets on the bed, a mug of hot chocolate on the side. He put on her fairy lights to make it look all cozy before going downstairs to cook her something to eat.

She gets done with her bath and gets out and dried off and into her pj's, Elizabeth sits behind her on her bed and blow dries her hair.

Dennis came in with a plate of his signature pancakes, it had bananas on it with some syrup and some chocolate chips. "Here you go sweetheart your favorite pancakes" he smiled at her.

"Thank you dadda" Maggie eats six bites of it then puts the plate down "I eat the rest in the morning"

"Okay if you're sure you don't want anymore" 

"Mhm" she gets under the blankets in her bed.

"Okay did you want a bedtime story or do you just want to go to bed straight away" he asked her softly looking at her making sure she was alright.

"I'm just sleepy, I'll go to sleep" she says, holding her doll. Elizabeth kisses her face "Night my sweetheart, sweet dreams and I love you", Maggie smiles "Night momma, love you"

"Goodnight baby I love you too" he said kissing her Goodnight.

"Night dadda, love you" she says as she closes her eyes and turns over on her side.

\--

They leave her alone so she can sleep and end up in their room. Elizabeth falls over on the bed with her arm over eyes.

Dennis joins her holding her tightly "Do you think she'll be okay" he asked resting his head on her chest.

"She seems alright but only time will tell" she says with a sigh.

He nodded slowly starting to kiss her neck softly "I'm scared for her" he whispered.

"At least you got to her before it got even worse"

"Yeah, it could have been a lot worse" he sighed kissing her softly.

"That's so hard to think about..my poor baby" she tears up.

Dennis hugged her again hushing her "She's safe now we got her back in time, that's what matters" he reassured her.

"I'm so happy you killed that...fucking piece of shit" she kisses him hard, showing her gratitude.

"Mmm, me too I hate that there's still people like that preying on innocent children" he said sounding upset.

"Maybe that should be part of what the Beast should do, kill those types of people"

"He's already agreed to it" he assured her kissing her again hungrily.

"Mmm Good" she moans softly.

"Mmm" he moaned kissing her deeper lifting up her shirt over her head.

"I love you so much" she says softly.

"I love you too Liz, my beautiful wife, my Queen, my everything" he purred kissing and nipping her body gently, his hands squeezing and massaging her breasts as he made deep, rumbling groans.

"Mmm my sweet King" she whispers.

He smiled moving her panties down her legs slowly. She kisses him deeply with her arms wrapped around his neck.

He kissed her back over and over "Your so beautiful" he whispered between kisses.

"Your so handsome"

He smiled as he took off his shirt slowly.

"Mm" she mewls rubbing her hands on his strong chest.

He started panting at her touch feeling so aroused by just her fingertips travelling down his chest "How do you turn me on so much?" He breathed looking down at her with lustful eyes.

"I guess I have the magic touch" she giggles.

"That must be it" he chuckled squeezing her breasts again with a moan.

"My darling I love you so"

"I love you too" he said lovingly before taking off his pants. 

"Mm my sexy man" she playfully slaps his ass.

He moaned at that kissing her again "I kinda liked that" he purred in a husky voice.

"Do it to me too babe" she says in a daring tone.

He grinned slapping her ass hard.

"Ooh yes baby" she grits her teeth. He did it again harder feeling his cock harden at what he was doing.

"Baby please now" she begs him.

He climbed on top of her and started teasing her entrance with his cock.

Her legs wrap around his waist and she kisses him deeply. He sunk into her then, his hips bucking as he got deeper inside her. She moans deeply, holding onto him.

He groaned thrusting into her faster "I'm getting close" he said huskily.

"Ooh so am I baby!" she moans.

He tried to hold on as long as possible so he could pleasure her longer.

"Dennis!" she climaxes around him.

He came inside her at the same time with a deep groan, collapsing on top of her, kissing her softly. "That was perfect" he panted.

"Your perfect darling" she smiles up at him. He smiled back at her kissing her and then down her body gently.

"Thank you for saving our sweet Maggie"

"I'll always save her, whenever she needs me" he promised resting his head on her chest.

She closes her eyes and smiles, knowing she had a wonderful family and that made her feel whole.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	68. Bad Date - Good Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (AU of my AU (no DID) - Dennis has a bad date with his abusive girlfriend and lady luck finds him )

Dennis had gotten ready to take his girlfriend out on a date, he had made sure that everything was in place so that she wouldn't get mad at him, he smoothed out the creases in his shirt waiting for her to come around so he could take her to the really fancy restaurant she liked.

She finally comes over and knocks on the door.

He walked over and opened the door for her, looking her up and down "Wow, you look beautiful" he said to her breathlessly.

She rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder "You should have picked me up"

"I'm sorry baby...my boss he Uhh, he wanted me to do some overtime, I only got back an hour ago" he apologized "I'll make it up to you I promise" 

"Always excuses with you, let's go already I'm starving" she walks to his car.

Dennis sighed sadly before leading her to the car, he opened the door for her waiting dutifully for her to get in the car before closing the door and getting in the drivers seat. He parked right outside the restaurant and did exactly the same thing waiting for her to get out the car. 

She gets out and they walk inside.

Dennis wrapped his hand up in his handkerchief as they entered the restaurant not wanting to touch the germ infested door, as they waited for a waiter to take them to their table. It was the best table in the restaurant a window seat on the top floor looking outside you could see the sunset perfectly with nothing in the way of its descent. "What do you think?" He asked her nervously to see what she thought at the effort he'd gone to to make this a really special evening for her.

"Do they have a wine list?" she asks as if she wasn't caring about the view.

"Uhh yes they do...I chose your favorite one for you already" he stuttered looking for the waiter who was bringing the bottle over. He set it on the table next to her with a large wine glass and handed them both menus.

"I'll have the steak and a martini to go with my wine" she orders.

"Uhh, I'll have the steak as well, with a glass of water please" he ordered as well, the waiter walked off to get their food ordered and came back shortly with her martini and after he walked off, Dennis went to hold her hand across the table "I hope this makes up for everything" he said softly looking at her affectionately.

She sips her martini not really paying attention "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I, I was just hoping that this made up for the mistakes I made" he said bringing up her hand to kiss her.

She pulls her hand away "It'll take way more then this dump"

Dennis's shoulders slumped in defeat "Tell me...tell me what I can do to make it up to you..." he asked.

"I've met someone and I think this is the time to tell you" she says flatly, taking another sip of her martini.

Dennis felt his heart sink at the news "But...you, what" he stuttered not sure what to say.

She shrugs her shoulders and gulp's back the rest of her drink, she grabs her purse "I'm done with you" she walks off.

Dennis grabbed hold of her hand "Please don't go...I want to be with you, I really love you, I'll do anything...I'll get you that necklace you wanted or maybe..maybe that perfume or both...I'll do anything just please don't leave me" he cried.

"Stop being such a baby, I don't want you anymore, leave me alone!" she yells at him and runs off.

Dennis bowed his head returning to the table, slumping down on the seat, pulling a small box out of his pocket and looking at the ring inside, throwing it on the table feeling disheartened as he grabbed the bottle of wine and poured himself a very large glass.

Someone grabs the bottle suddenly and sits down across from him "Easy there, you don't seem like a big drinker according to your tall glass of water" she chuckles.

Dennis looked up hoping it was his girlfriend who had come back, maybe she'd changed her mind.

Instead it's a curvy dark haired vixen with dark blue eyes and she's wearing a black cocktail dress that's silky.

"Wha...who are you?" he croaked.

"My Names Elizabeth..I saw what happened with I'm assuming your now Ex, and I thought I should come over and stop you from drinking yourself to the point of silliness" she giggles.

Dennis looked down with a sigh "Doesn't matter anyway...I lost her, I tried so hard to please her I got her anything she wanted, did anything she desired and I still couldn't keep her...I really loved her" he cried taking a large gulp of wine.

"Well if it takes that much to please a woman then that's a full sign she's not that interested and that's the time to leave it all and start something new..speaking of that you want to get desert, I'll buy" she smirks, playing footsie under the table with him.

"Uhh okay sure" he whispered half heartedly joining in with her game under the table 

A couple of drinks later... She keeps giggling as she slips her shoe off and rubs her foot up his leg.

He breathed out shakily as he felt her foot travelling up his leg. It gets up on his thigh rubbing around on it "What's you name?" she asks.

"Oh it's uhh Dennis...what's yours?" He asked her gripping the table as he felt his cock harden.

"Told you already, it's Elizabeth..I see your head's in the cloud's now huh? I can fix that" she giggles, taking a sip of the wine.

Dennis moaned softly, he wanted to but he still wanted to be faithful to his girlfriend, what if she came back he thought optimistically. On the other hand it had been ages since she was passionate with him, not even wanting to sleep with him so of course he was going to be sensitive to Elizabeth's advances.

"You wanna get out of here?"

He nodded his head eagerly "Okay" he whispered getting up from the table and following her out of the restaurant. "What now?" He asked her.

She throws her arms around his neck, holding him closer, kissing him hard "Mmm"

He kissed her back deeply, he expected it to be strange and wrong to kiss her but it actually felt quite good, better almost than it was kissing his ex.

"I know we're both taking a big risk here but..but this feels so right to me, how about you?" she says breathlessly. 

"It feels right for me too...I don't know if she'll come back" he murmured looking at her softly.

"She missed her chance" she smirks, kissing him again "Lets go back to your place"

He nodded taking her to the car opening the door for her before driving her to his small apartment. "Sorry about the mess...I didn't get a chance to clean it properly" he apologized despite the fact that it was spotless.

"It will be messier after we're done with each other" she laughs.

He shivered at the thought, walking over to her again looking at her softly.

She suddenly slips off her dress leaving her in just her panties.

He breathed out shakily staring at her perfect body "My God your exquisite" he gasped feeling another wave of arousal hit him.

"Aww your so sweet" she smiles and kisses him, unbuttoning his slacks.

They fell to the floor and he had no doubt she would be able to see his member stiff and waiting for her. She rolls around with him kissing him deeply, moaning softly in his ear.

His actions got more frantic the more they removed each other's clothes before long they were both naked and he was breathing heavily as he laid on top of her.

"Take me darling" she says softly.

He moaned as he slipped inside her, thrusting his hips slowly at first.

She holds onto him, digging her nails into his skin "Oh you feel so right"

"Uhh, so do you" he groaned going faster, she felt so much better than his ex, he never thought it could feel this good.

"Ooh baby your hitting it Ooh!" she moans deeply.

He panted feeling himself getting closer already but not wanting to reach his climax before her. He lasted a little longer but eventually he came inside her with a groan, he hid his face on her shoulder feeling embarrassed "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Don't be sorry...I came too, I just held my breath as it came" she laughs.

"I should have lasted longer" he sighed frustratedly "Maybe that's why she left me, she always used to say I was finished too soon"

"Just do it again and again" she kisses him.

He kissed her back before doing it again, he made love to her for half an hour at least before he slumped down next to her falling asleep.

\--

When the morning comes, she's on top of him again riding him as he wakes up with his morning stiffness. "Good morning.."

"Uhh morning" he moaned loudly his hands going up to touch her breasts.

"Mmm I made breakfast for us" she moans softly.

"Mmm, you did?" he asked surprised, no one had ever made him breakfast before, he usually had to do everything himself.

"Mhmm yes I did, I love cooking, it's fun"

He came inside her again with a loud groan "I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too, now lets eat" she chuckles.

He cleaned up a little bit before putting on some clean clothes and coming out to look at the breakfast she made.

"I made pancakes, eggs, and some bacon" 

"Wow" he gasped in surprise his stomach growled at the sight of it.

They sit at the table and eat the food "You like it?"

"Mmm, its really good" he complimented her taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it baby" she pours him some orange juice. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Dennis got up to see who it was and was surprised to see his ex standing on the other side.

Elizabeth gets her robe on and walks up beside him, holding onto his arm "You're a little late missy"

She just rolled her eyes at Elizabeth looking back at Dennis "I see you've been busy" she said accusingly making Dennis bow his head, she took the box with the ring inside out of her pocket. "I found this on the table when I went back to the restaurant" she said softly. "I was gonna ask but..." Dennis stuttered feeling tears threatening to fall down his face.

Elizabeth snatches it out of his ex's hand "I wondered where that went too, after you left he asked me to marry him" she slips the ring on her finger, "It Really brings a sparkle to my eye"

"Is this true?" she asked Dennis sternly. "I, I...we're not meant to be together" he stammered his heart felt like it was going to explode. "I see" his ex said before raising her hand and slapping him hard across the face making him yelp "You pathetic excuse of a man, can't even toughen up enough to ask me to marry you, your weak and spineless I don't know what I ever saw in you" she yelled at him hitting him again and again, Dennis didn't even fight back just took her beatings almost like he was scared to defend himself. "I'll tell the cops what you did, I'll tell them all about how you hit me and pinned me up against a wall so you could have your way with me!" she screamed in his face hitting him again with her bag.

Elizabeth sucker punches her right in the nose "You never treated him like you loved him and you don't deserve him, so get the fuck out"

"What do you know, you've only been with him for one night" she yelled at her.

"I saw how you were treating him and you my dear are a bitch"

She huffed at her "Clearly she doesn't know any of your nasty habits then hmm?" she sneered at Dennis making him wince.

"What about your nasty ass mouth" Elizabeth smirks.

She glared at her before turning back to Dennis, grabbing his chin to look up at her "Have your fun with this one, it's only a matter of time before she dumps your ass too" she told him cruelly, pushing him back again. Dennis was so close to tears at this point he was shaking with the effort to keep them in.

Elizabeth kicks her ass out the door "Hunny you only wish now you had him to toy with, dream on!" she slams the door in her face.

Dennis was trembling, he had welts on his face from where she had hit him, a single tear fell down his face as he shook.

Elizabeth gets an ice pack and puts it gently on his face "Here lay down on the couch baby"

He settled down on the couch, still trying not to cry as he wrapped his arms around himself.

She sits beside him "Don't worry about what she said, she's wrong and I'm here for you, if you'll have me?"

Dennis started to cry "Why...why would you want to be with me, I'm weak and useless...I can't do anything right, you'd be better off with someone better than me" he sobbed his chest was heaving. It was clear to Elizabeth that this poor man, despite looking like a strong, tough, unbreakable structure was actually a person with a good heart but no confidence or self esteem anywhere. Whatever had happened to him had really convinced him that he was an insignificant spec in most people's eyes and she was eager to find out more about this poor soul.

"Will you marry me?" she says suddenly.

Dennis stared at her in surprise "After one night together...you want to?" 

"Yes, I took a chance coming here with you and now after what has happened between us I think I'm in love with you Dennis" she smiles warmly.

Dennis looked at her softly "I, I don't know what to say" he stammered nervously, this beautiful girl wanted to marry him, he was both surprised and excited about it.

She sits across his lap and kisses him deeply "Say yes darling"

"Okay" he whispered kissing her softly "yes I do want to marry you" he replied with tears in his eyes 

"Now you ask me" she smirks.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her nervously, he thought this was a trick or a joke still.

"Yes Dennis I will!" she hugs him and kisses him deeply "I love you!"

He kisses her back with a moan "I love you too" he said softly before leaning back on the sofa "Everything still hurts" he murmured.

"I know baby, but everything will heal, I'm here for you darling always"

He wrapped his arms around her pushing her closer to him "I never thought anyone would want to be with me" 

"I never thought I'd find the love of my life, but I know now I did"

He looked at her gently "She didn't scare you off by what she said then...about my bad habits or what she said?" 

"Pfft.. not at all, I have habits too and I just bet money on it that she's been cheating on you"

He nodded sadly "I, I think you're probably right about that...it would explain why she didn't want to be intimate with me anymore" he sighed. 

"Oh Well..her loss and my gain" she smirks.

He smiled leaning his head on hers "You feel right, like I'm meant to be with you...that even after I tell you the bad parts about me, you're still going to be here with me" 

"I'm never gonna leave you baby" she kisses him.

He lays down on the sofa, bringing her with him "I want to tell you about my past.." he whispered nervously.

"I'm listening" she cups his cheek gently.

"When I was a boy...my mother used to abuse me, if I did something wrong like leave a mess she would hurt me" he told her weakly "One day when I was 14 years old and she kept looking at me strangely, she tried to seduce me but it didn't work...so when I turned down her advances, she grabbed my arm dragged me to the bed and tied me down...she did what she wanted with me then...that's why I'm always aroused by even small things because she made me a freak" he told her looking down at himself disgusted.

"Oh baby I don't mind you getting aroused around me, I'll take care of you, we can take care of each other's needs" she tells him, kissing him again.

"You sure your okay with all of this?"

"Yes, I have habits also, Got those from an abusive Ex, so I get how you feel"

Dennis looked at her in surprise "But you're so beautiful and kind...why would anyone want to abuse you?" He asked her, moving a stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, I could ask you the same thing" she smiles.

He smiled sadly "Guess I have poor judgement" he whispered.

"Nah I don't think so, what happened to us both wasn't our fault and now we are together, so something good came out of it all"

"I'll say" he whispered looking at her fondly.

She snuggles up against him more, kissing his neck "Mm I can get used to this"

"Me too" he whispered kissing her head as his hands travelled up her body exploring her.

"I love you"

"I love you too my wife" he whispered happily grinning like a teenage boy.

"Such an adorable smile you have"

"You have nice eyes...kind eyes, ones I can look into and I immediately feel calm and safe" he told her taking her hand in his tenderly.

"So sweet you are baby" she smiles and takes his fingers to trace over her sexy lips.

His breath hitched as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She kisses him back, loving the way his lips felt against hers.

"Your perfect" Dennis sighed resting his head on her breasts.

She smiles and kisses his head "I love you my fiancée"

Dennis shivered at that "Say that again" he murmured.

"I love you my fiancée" she repeats.

He shivered again "I never thought it would feel so good being called that" he sighed.

"Well I never thought I'd feel so complete" she smiles.

"There's a lot to fix with me...are you sure you want to?" he checked.

"That's going to be easy for me" she giggles.

He chuckled loudly, it was a sound he hadn't heard coming from himself for what seemed like forever and Elizabeth found it endearing. "If you say so" 

"I know so" she kisses him again "I'm never letting you go"

His heart fluttered at her words "No please don't" he smiled at her.

She chuckles and closes her eyes, drifting into sweet slumber in his arms.

Dennis carried her to the bed laying her down gently before getting a fresh blanket to wrap them both in before joining her, he snuggled up to her, resting his head on her chest his arm wrapped around her as he listened to her beating heart.

"Always" she whispers in her sleep.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story in my 'Only the sexy vol 5' also )


	69. Dangerous Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (Version 2 of 'Dangerous' AU OF MY AU first meeting story ) Dennis can't sleep and goes out for drinks when he meets and takes home a dark vixen )

Dennis hasn't slept in four months, he thought it was impossible. That his brain would overwrite whatever worry was keeping him up. But instead all out did was join in on the paranoia. Dennis crawled out of his bed, hating the way his brain slushed around in his skull. He wondered how long it would take before it could kill him. He thought about speeding up the process, about finally get some sleep. Instead he went to bars and drank too much.

That's what he was doing now, sitting in the back of a pub, trying to silence his anger and fear with the cheap spirits they sold. 

A young woman comes in with sexy curves, nice sized breasts in a silky black dress, her hair was so dark and bouncy and her dark blue eyes just screamed lust. She sits at the bar and orders a drink.

A stranger quickly stumbled towards her, his own drink in hand as he swings into the seat next to her. "Well hey there baby." The man greeted with a sly smirk. 

She rolls her eyes at him and turns the other way, sipping her drink.

The man chuckled as she pulled away, "Come on baby, don't do me like that." He reached out and placed a hand to her thigh. 

She picks up his glass of whiskey and throws it in his face "Touch me again and you'll get my heel up your ass"

The man wiped the drink from his face. "You little bitch." He says, standing up and wrapping his hand around her throat. 

She knees him right in the groin and hits him over the head with her purse "Dickhead"

Dennis smirks as he watched the fight from across the pub. The stranger toppled over, clutching his crotch. Dennis slid out from his seat, while all the eyes were glued onto them, he easily stole another customers drink, emptying the contents of a small ziplock into the drink, as the powder dissolved clear. He then took a seat on the opposite side of her.

She looks over at him and smirks, clearly looking him up and down "Nice outfit, you a teacher or a pastor?" she jokes lightly.

Dennis turns to her, "I like to think of myself as a Father." He muttered, sliding the drink towards her. "This is for you, seeing as your last one ended up all over that dickhead." 

"Actually that was his whisky, I had a glass of strawberry wine" she smirks.

He chuckled, "hmm, suits you."

"Wanna get out of here handsome?" she asks, rubbing a hand on his leg.

He stiffens uncomfortably, he clears his throat. "Don't touch me." 

"Sorry I thought that's what you wanted" she grabs her purse, getting up.

He tightens his hand on the bar top, staring down at himself. 

She lifts his chin up with her fingers so he looks at her and she leans in and kisses him softly.

Dennis loses himself in her kiss, he moans softly. 

"You taste so good" she whispers as she pulls away.

He stands up to his feet, "Where did you have in mind?" 

She grabs the drink he offered her and downs it, taking a deep breath "My place if you like?"

A slow smile spreads across his face, "Sounds like a plan."

They walk to the car and get in, she looks over at him and smiles.

He returns her smile, reaching out for her hand and placing it back on his thigh. 

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you?" she smirks.

"It's better if you have memories of initiating things." He said. 

She laughs "You're so cute..ooh my.." she falls over against the door.

Dennis adjusts her so she's in a more comfortable position. He then drives her to his house, before carrying her out from the car and walking inside his place. 

She comes out of her slumber hours later, laying on a bed "Wha..happened?" she says softly.

Dennis watches her from across the room, he's been staring for hours. Even with company, he could find the urge to sleep. He moved towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed and threading his fingers through her hair. 

"I'm sorry I must have passed out" she lightly giggles.

He sighs, "Yeah guess you did." 

She reaches out and holds his hand "Your so sweet to help me out"

He gives her a tight smile, "Yeah." He held back the worry racing through his mind. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He muttered, running a hand over his face. He was so tired he just couldn't think clearly anymore. 

"Lay down with me and we can hold each other" she smiles up at him.

He groans, "It won't work. I can't sleep." 

"You will, I'll hum to you if that'll help"

He sighs, giving up the fight and lying beside her. 

She sits up just a bit making his head lay on her chest, as she rubs his upper back, she starts to hum 'Dream a little dream' softly.

He forces his eyes to close as he concentrates on his breathing, he feels his chest expand as his brain seems to calm down. Her voice numbing his thoughts as he listens to the soft beat of her heart. 

She reaches underneath him and slips down the top of her dress so his head is on her bare breasts, now her heartbeat can be heard more.

He relaxes into the warmth from her bare skin, as places an arm across her stomach, holding her closely. She closes her eyes falling into slumber along with him.

Dennis sleeps. He doesn't notice it at first, but suddenly he's standing in a field and he can feel the sun shining. He takes a few steps before tripping on something. He lands with a thump as he stares down at what he tripped over. He then takes in the sight of tangled dark hair. He looks closer, recognizing the smooth curve of her body as he realizes it's the same girl he drugged. He jolts awake, his lungs burning as he heaves in air. 

She's snuggled up against him still fast asleep.

He lifted his head up, staring down at the same girl from his dream. Dream. He hadn't had one of those in a while. He watches her for a moment again, as he places his hand over her bare stomach. He traces random patterns across her skin. 

She smiles in her sleep, moving around some like his touch was tickling her.

He moved his hand down lower, spreading his fingers against the top of her thigh, as his thumb slid in-between her thighs. 

She opens her eyes and smiles "Trying to sneak a touch?"

He flicks his eyes up to hers, quickly removing his hand from her body. 

"I don't mind" she chuckles.

"Sorry." He murmured, "I just haven't..." He let his voice trail off as he heard Patricia's disappointment in the back of his head. 

Elizabeth smirks and rubs her hand on his inner thigh "You can touch me if you like"

He shakes his head, "I shouldn't. She won't like it." 

She climbs into his lap, straddling him "Don't you want me?" she whispers in his ear, nipping at his ear lobe.

He moans softly, "I do. But... Patricia." 

"Is Patricia your mother or your sister?" she laughs.

He frowned at her, "No. She's..." He looked away. "She's not my mother." 

"So she's your sister then?"

He frowned, "No, why would you think that?" 

"Well she sounds bossy to me, I thought she was maybe a family member" she shrugs her shoulders.

He sighs, figuring he had nothing left to lose. "She's a part of me- Well not me, a part of Kevin. And so am I." 

"Ooh I see, DID huh?" she smirks.

He looks at her confused, "You know about it?" 

"Learned about it in 5th grade"

"What about it did you learn?" 

"Well my teacher was saying it wasn't proven to be real and it's just a way to cope with abuse, he wasn't that great of a teacher" she tells him

"Yeah, a lot of people don't believe it." Dennis sighed, "But you seem to truly understand." 

"It's interesting to me that you have it and more people to talk too" she smiles.

He shares her smile, "Thank you for understanding." 

She kisses him again "Mmm Dennis"

He pulls her closer, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. She takes her dress off completely, giving him a little smirk.

He wets his lip, "Come here." He directs. She crawls over to him.

He watches her move, as he feels his skin heat up. 

"Wanna chase me?" she bites her lip, giggling.

He nods slowly, as his eyes darken. 

She gets up from the bed quickly and opens the door, running down the hallway to run downstairs "Catch me if you can"

He quickly sprints after her, knowing that he had the advantage. 

When she see's there's no where else to run too, she slows down a bit and lets him catch her.

Dennis wraps his arms around her, pulling her against his chest as he sinks his teeth into her shoulder. 

She tilts her head back more, letting out a groan "Fuck.."

He drags her back up the stairs, growling softly. 

"Ooh I love that growl of yours" she chuckles. He throws her on the bed, crawling up along her body. 

Her wound on her shoulder is bleeding out onto the blanket, she looks up at him with a dazed look in her eyes "Mmm such a Beast you are"

A low growl escaped his throat as he traces his fingers over the wound on her shoulder. 

The muscle that shows in the wound suddenly starts to move knitting together at a fast pace until it's just a mere scar on her skin, she sighs deeply "Evolved" she whispers softly.

"How?" He wondered in amazement. 

"Ever since I was broken I was able to heal myself like this and I know there's a leader out there that will guide us all, he's called The Beast" 

He frowns softly, "The Beast? Where did you hear that?" 

"First time I heard about it was on the news"

"The animal attacks?" 

"At the Philly zoo" she says softly.

He looked down ashamed. 

"Do you know about this Beast?" she asks moving her fingers under his chin, tilting it up so he's looking at her.

"Yes." He said.

"Please tell me" she kisses him softly "Mmm tell me.."

"I'm the Beast." He admitted. "I hurt those girls."

"Your not the Beast..your Dennis"

He nodded, "That's true. But it's inside me, inside Kevin." 

"Oh yes now I remember them saying that the man had DID and that the Beast was an alter, wow I actually found you"

"Are you afraid?" 

"No, I'm not, I think I'm home" she smiles. He returns her smile, reaching up and cupping her cheek.

"That is if you'll have me?"

He nodded, pulling her into a kiss. "Of course."

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	70. A Little Cheering up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / My Oc Little Kevin aka Kev (Dennis's oc son) (Kev needs cheering up, so Dennis takes him to the zoo he works at )(no sex only family fluff)(He's working at smaller zoo elsewhere Not in Philly )

Little Kevin had been feeling really sad for the past couple of days and nothing was able to cheer him up. Dennis knocked on his door before stepping into his room, he had an idea to help cheer him up.

"Hi Dadda" Kev says softly as he draws on his tablet.

"Hey little man, how are you feeling today?" He asked him kneeling down next to him.

"I'm okay I guess..look I drew dinos" he shows him.

He smiled looking at the pictures "Wow, they're wonderful Kev" he praised.

Kev gives him a little grin and he sighs deeply "I'm bored"

"Well your in luck kiddo, I talked to my boss today and he said I could take you to the zoo and because I work there I might be able to take you to some of the secret exhibits" Dennis told him softly "What do you think Kev, do you want to go?" 

"Yes please!" he claps his hands together.

Dennis chuckled at his excitement "Come on then, grab anything you need and we'll drive down there" 

Kev gets his little beanie hat and puts it on "Okay I'm ready"

"Lets go then kiddo" he said as they walked to the car. An Half hour later they were parked at the zoo, the person at the entrance recognized him and let them in without paying which was an added bonus. As soon as they were in Dennis looked around the zoo feeling grateful it wasn't too busy today, he found it felt more personal and special when there were less people around, you could take your time and really look at the animals without being pushed and shoved too much which was exactly what Kev needed right now. "Where did you want to go first buddy?" he asked Kevin who was looking around in awe.

"I want a hotdog first, please"

Dennis chuckled nodding his head "Alright" he said buying him a hot dog, they sat on a bench as he ate.

Kevin eats pretty fast and gets mustard on his face.

Dennis wipes his face off with a napkin "There you are mustard face, all clean" he smirked at him.

Kev giggles and sips on his drink and then gets down from the bench and throws his trash away in the trash barrel "See I clean up after myself"

"Good job buddy, right lets go see some animals hmm?" 

"Okay" he takes his hand.

"Where did you want to go first Kev?" Dennis asked him walking to the map "We have monkeys, birds, snakes, penguins, tigers, lions" he listed all the animals, pointing to the pictures on the map.

"Snakes!" he says excitedly.

"Snakes it is then" he chuckled walking him to the reptile house "Alright here we are, ready to see some snakes?" 

"Yes!" he claps his hands together.

Dennis took him to the largest enclosure which housed a great big species of snake, Dennis pointed it out to Kev "You see him son, that's a reticulated python" he told him "He's called Tony" Dennis chuckled.

"Wow he's big that Tony" Kev says in awe.

"Yeah he is" Dennis agreed as Tony slithered over to the front of his enclosure "Look Kev he's come to say hello"

"Hi Tony, I'm Kevin..you sure are long" he gasps.

Tony flicks his tongue out in response "I think he likes you Kev" Dennis grinned.

"Oh Wow..I like you too Tony" Kev smiles.

Tony slithered back to his branch again to warm up "Ahh he got a bit cold, he's gonna lie down for a bit and warm up again" he told Kev "Shall we see who else is out Kev?" 

"Yes, I want to see the turtles"

They walked over to the turtles as they were swimming around in their tank.

"Oh that one is cool!" he points.

"Yeah, he's the same age as you Kev" Dennis told him as the turtle swam past them.

"Wowie, now the um..tigers!" he says laughing.

Dennis smiled as they walked over to the tigers, when they got up there Dennis's boss was there too. "Ah Hello Crumb' he said shaking his hand. "Hello sir" Dennis replied. "You must be Kevin, your dadda told me a lot about you" he smiled at him.

"Hi" Kev says shyly.

His boss turned back to Dennis "Where are you heading?" He asked him. "To the tigers" Dennis told him. "Ahh your dad's favorite, I'll tell you what, here are the keys so you can go up to the back and see the little ones" he said handing him the keys looking at Kev "I've heard you've been feeling a little sad recently Kevin, I bet seeing the baby tigers would help" 

"Oh Cool babies!" Kev claps his hands happily.

"Thank you sir" Dennis told him with a nod. "Don't worry about it Crumb, if it cheers your son up than it's worth it" his boss told him, walking over with them "besides it's their feeding time"

"You hear that kev your gonna see the baby tigers getting fed" 

Kev gets the biggest Oh face "They eating hotdogs?" he asks.

Dennis chuckled at his obsession with those hot dogs "No silly, they're babies so they can only drink milk" he told him as the walked over to where the Cubs were waiting for their milk, making little mewls as they waited.

"Look dadda, they happy!" Kev points at them.

"That's because they've seen you" Dennis said to him, His boss filled up one of bottles and handed it to Dennis "I was thinking maybe you and Kevin could feed one for me" he offered, Dennis smiled with a nod. Dennis put it through the fence as one of the Cubs came over to drink out of it hungrily. "Come here Kev, you want to hold the bottle?" 

"Okay" he holds the end of the bottle and the cub starts drinking the milk, making little mewls. 

Dennis held the other side looking at Kev proudly. "That one there is our boy, we don't have a name for him yet" his boss explained.

"Do you want to think of a name for him Kev?" Dennis asked him.

"I want to call him Bubba"

"Bubba it is" Dennis said with a chuckle. "Bubba, I like it" his boss said with a smile.

"Yay!" Kev cheers and sits the empty bottle down on the ground gently. "I used to drink momma's milk too" he says suddenly.

Bubba looked at him with a mewl of protest that his milk had been taken away.

"It's gone Bubba, sorry" Kev pouts. Bubba rolls on the floor then, making little purring sounds.

Kev yawns as he watches him roll around, the full day was making him sleepy.

"You getting tired Kev?" Dennis asked.

"Mhm" he says rubbing his eyes.

"Okay well I guess we better start going home huh" Dennis said softly.

"Okay, Bye Bubba" he waves at him as Dennis picks him up.

Bubba mewls back following them until they got to the end of the enclosure. Dennis thanked his boss and gave him back the keys "Anytime Crumb, there's a little something for you on your way out as well" he told him.

Kev lays his head on Dennis's shoulder as he carries him out.

They got to the exit and there was a plastic box there waiting for them Dennis picked it up and put it in the car, he took a glance inside and saw what looked like a tiny snake inside. There was a note on top **"I hear your son liked snakes so I thought he could do with a little scaly pal of his own, we've had this little guy around the back for ages but he's not a fan of the busy zoo life Maybe your son could look after him instead, sincerely Alan"** Dennis nearly cried at the gift as he placed him securely in the car and drove a sleeping Kev home.

They pull up the driveway of the house and Kev whispers "Hot dogs" in his sleep.

"You and those hot dogs" Dennis sighed with a chuckle as Dennis went to get him out the car. "Kev, wake up little man" Dennis said softly.

"Don't want too" he mumbles.

"Come on I got a surprise for you" he said getting the box out of the car and walking into the house with him in his arms and setting his new pet on the table.

"Me sleepy, I'll see Corny later" Kev says softly, clearly he already knew about the little Corn snake and named him already.

Dennis smiled at him as he carried him up to his room and tucked him into bed. He headed downstairs and started working on the little snakes new home, fortunately his boss had given him everything he needed to set it up properly. While he was working on it Molly came in.

"Hey Dennis Bear, how was the zoo....oh my is that a snake?" she gasps.

"Yeah, my boss gave him to Kev to look after" Dennis told her softly with a smile.

"You know how I feel about snakes" she bites her lip nervously.

"Yes I know, but Molly look at him he's only a baby" Dennis said holding the snake carefully.

"How much bigger will it get?" she asks.

"Not that big, come and stroke him he won't hurt you" Dennis said softly. She walks over and very carefully rubs on it a little "Is he clean?"

"Yeah, the guys at the zoo did it" 

"Is this the type of snake that pee's everywhere?"

"No, he's just a corn snake they're very popular as pets because they are clean and very calm" he explained to her.

"Just er..just make sure Kev washes his hands after handing it" she leaves the room.

"Don't worry little guy she'll get used to you" Dennis told the little snake softly before putting him in his new home, Dennis watched him move around in there checking he was okay. He seemed to like it in there.

Molly was in the kitchen cutting up fruit for Kev for his snack.

Dennis finished up packing the snakes stuff away before walking over to her kissing the back of her neck softly "How are you baby?" He whispered.

"Tired" she sighs.

"Maybe you should go lie down, I'll do the rest of the chores" he suggested kissing her again.

She kisses him back and hugs him "I love you my Dennis Bear"

"I love you too Molly" he said softly kissing her again "Kev is in bed if you want to see him" 

"I'll go check on him and I'll be right back" she smiles and goes up to see him.

Dennis finishes up the chores before sitting down on the sofa starting to feel tired.

Molly comes back down after checking on Kev "Hey I'm back" she smiles at him, sitting on the sofa with him.

"Hey, how's Kev?" he asked her with a smile.

"Sleeping soundly"

"Good, he had such a great time today" he told her proudly.

"Good to hear it, I was wondering what would finally cheer him up, did you show him the tigers?" she asks, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Even better, he got to feed the baby tigers" he told her smugly.

"Oh my.."

"He called one Bubba" he chuckled.

"Aww that's a cute name, But man him being that close to them sure makes me nervous" she sighs.

"We were with him the whole time, besides it will be something he will remember for the rest of his life" he told her kissing her hand gently.

"I know..I just don't want him ever to get hurt, if I can help it" 

"They were only babies and there was a metal fence between them, he held the bottom of the bottle as well so he wasn't ever too close to them" he assured her kissing up her arm.

"Okay if you say so.." she sighs, enjoying his kisses.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to him" he told her kissing her neck.

"I know you won't my sweet protector" she coos.

"I wish you were with us, I've not seen him that happy in a while" 

"Maybe next time"

"Yeah, then you can go and see Bubba" he said happily, it was clear now where Kev got his excitement and love for the animals, whenever Dennis talked about them he looked like an excited little kid.

"He likes the animals like his dadda" she smiles.

"I like that we have that in common" he sighed happily.

"Yes" she says softly, kissing his face.

Dennis kissed her again with a sigh "Mmm, I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she snuggles against him.

"I can't wait to show Kev how to look after Corny" he grinned holding her close.

"Anytime you spend with him he always enjoys" 

"Me too" he said softly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	71. Back But Not Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly. (Dennis escapes the clutches of Dr. Staple once again and something about him is missing when he returns home)(in early relationship days)

The Horde had escaped from Doctor Staple and had made their way home. They collapsed on their bed passing out instantly, since being on the run they had barely slept trying desperately to get away from their captors.

Elizabeth finds him later on and strips his clothing off and washes him down, cleaning any wounds and bandaging him up, getting him comfortable.

He suddenly woke up with a loud gasp, jolting up out of bed as his breathing came in short, panicky breaths. He looked around the room trying to remind himself that he was home and safe leaning back on the bed, grabbing Elizabeth's pillow which had a faint scent of her perfume, which helped him relax slightly.

She comes back in the room and see's he's awake "Hey..I made you some food, if you like some?"

He nodded forgetting he was gripping onto her pillow tightly.

She gets the tray of food and sits it on the bedside table.

He eats it slowly still holding her pillow closely to him as he ate a little bit of the food. "I'll eat more later, don't want to make myself sick" he told her.

"Okay" she sits it aside and she sits next to him, giving him a kiss "I missed you"

He kissed her back softly "I missed you too" he whispered back.

"I'm so happy your safe baby" she kisses him more deeply, climbing up on top of him.

Dennis looked at her softly his hands travelled up her body gently.

"I love you so much" she whispers as she straddles his lap "Mmm"

"I love you too" he whispered softly kissing her again.

"Make love to me baby" she asks, lovingly rubbing her hands on his face.

Dennis sighed looking at her embarrassed "I, I can't" he whispered.

"Why not, do you not feel good?" she asks concerned.

"I, I can't get...hard" he told her guiltily.

"Aww baby let me help you"

"How...it's been like this for a while now" 

She smiles and unzips his pants, reaching in and pulling his cock out, she begins to rub on it, her mouth goes to his neck, where she places kisses "How's that feel?"

He breathed out shakily "I, it's not feeling any different" he told her trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'll do it longer" she kisses him deeply. He kisses her back hungrily hoping that he would get hard for her.

"Mm darling" she purrs as she slips off her shirt and bra.

Dennis touched her breasts tentatively "I don't think it's working" he said feeling disappointed that he couldn't get aroused.

"Oh my poor sweet darling.." she looks down.

"What's wrong with me Liz?" he sobbed.

"I don't know..I'll take care of you anyway I can baby"

"Maybe it was the experiments they did" 

"Oh no.. what kind did they do baby?" she asks, taking his hand in hers.

"I dunno exactly...I just know that they used a lot of drugs on us...I'm not sure what they all did but, she knocked me out, the next thing I felt when I woke up was a burning sensation, like everything in my body was on fire...that's when I stopped getting erections" he told her looking scared. "I still got my urges though...I still feel the need to do things but...I can't" he told her worriedly.

"My poor baby..we will get through this, I'll take care of you always" she hugs and kisses him.

"Liz, what if this means...I can't be intimate with you again?" He said fearfully.

"Don't think that way..maybe this effect will wear off, we need to stay positive"

Dennis nodded still looking uneasy. "I can still make you feel good" he whispered kissing her deeply making her lean back on the bed.

She kisses him back "But if you don't feel then I can't, I want you to feel things with me, that's one thing that turns me on, is when I can make you feel good" she looks down, looking sadden.

Dennis looked at her softly, leaning his head on hers "Please...let me make you feel good, I need to" 

She smiles and kisses his face "Alright darling.." she lays back on the bed more.

Dennis smiled sadly, parting her legs slowly kissing them softly.

"Mm my sweet baby" she purrs.

He looked up at her softly before licking her sweet pussy.

"Mmm oh darling I feel so selfish enjoying it without you" she moans and cries softly.

"Shh don't worry about it baby" he whispered licking her faster. 

She bites her lip, trying to get into it more "Uuh"

He sucked on her deeply, licking her clit as he moaned.

"Ooh Dennis.." she moans louder.

He held her hips down gently as he carried on, feeling better now that he was making her feel good. "Cum for me Lizzy" he tells her softly. She climaxes finally and grabs at his shoulder, throwing her head back panting.

He licked her clean, kissing her leg softly again.

She gets up and snuggled against him, having him hold her in his strong arms "I love you so much"

He kissed her softly "I love you too" he sighed rubbing her arm gently.

"I really hope this passes for you" she nuzzles her face in his neck.

"Me too" he whispered resting his head in her hair. Elizabeth fell asleep before long but Dennis was having difficulty sleeping, his mind was racing at the idea of not being able to be intimate with Elizabeth or Molly again. He looked down and tried not to get too upset about it. Before he knew what he was doing he was stroking himself vigorously, trying to make anything happen.

Molly comes in the room and giggles softly at what he was doing, but being quiet because Elizabeth was sleeping.

Dennis looked at her looking ashamed "I'm sorry" 

She dances over to him slowly, swaying sweetly until she's next to the bed "Don't be sorry, I like watching you" she whispers.

"I, I can't get hard" he whimpered.

"Oh my poor Dennis Bear" she whines, kissing his face.

"I don't know what to do" he cried, stroking himself harder.

Molly gets on his other side, trying not to wake Elizabeth and removes his hand and replaces it with hers, she strokes him and even leans down giving his member a kiss.

He closed his eyes trying to get something to happen but nothing was working "Stupid drugs, damn woman, what has she done to me?!" he shouted frustratedly, jumping out of the bed hurriedly.

Elizabeth sits up rubbing at her eyes, startled, Molly hugs her trying to comfort her.

Dennis sighed sadly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he cried leaning on the wall dejectedly.

"It's okay.. just come here" they hold their arms out to him.

He got over closer to them collapsing into their arms, sobbing loudly.

They both kiss his head, holding him and rubbing his back "Shh don't cry, everything will be okay" 

He leaned into them more laying on the bed "I want to make you both feel good again" he told them.

"You will don't worry, we'll figure this out somehow" Elizabeth coos, while Molly kisses him.

Dennis soon fell asleep with the girls on either side of him, Elizabeth had his head nestled into her shoulder as she hummed to him comfortingly, stroking his buzzcut spikes of hair. Molly wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him gently as he slept, he felt skinnier and they could see his ribs sticking out, he was going to need a lot of nurturing to get back to his old self again but they were both confident he would pull through.

Elizabeth fed him often with good hardy meals and got him to work out building his muscles back to the way it was before, while Molly helped with trying to get his sexual drive going again any way she could.

Dennis was in their bedroom trying hard to not focus on all the crazy urges swirling around in his head, with no way to relieve them Dennis was in agony and was getting incredibly frustrated and scared. The girls didn't complain but he was sure they were getting bored of just oral sex and the other things he was able to do.

Elizabeth calls them down for dinner "Hey dinner's ready!" she shouts.

Dennis got up and headed downstairs to eat, kissing Elizabeth desperately when he saw her.

"Mm Love you too" she purrs and gets his bowl ready, she was serving homemade chicken noodle soup and rolls. "Hope you like it" she smiles.

"I'm sure I will" he said softly before kissing her again.

They all sit down to eat, Elizabeth looks up at him sipping his soup "How you feeling babe?"

"I'm okay..just wish my urges weren't so strong" he admitted.

She holds his hand across the table "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry.."

He lifted her hand up to kiss it, she could feel his hand trembling, trying to stay controlled.

"Maybe something sweet will help your trembling" she smiles and gets him a slice of chocolate cake.

He wolfed it down hungrily loving every bit of it.

What Elizabeth didn't tell him was she had put a some of her healing blood into the icing of the cake, she liked to be discreet about it instead of just giving him some to drink.

He felt himself calm down a bit and started feeling sleepy again "I think I might go to bed" he whispered excusing himself from the table.

"Rest easy baby, we'll be here if you need us" she smiles and takes the dishes to the sink.

He nodded heading up to bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, letting her blood do it's work. 

Elizabeth and Molly watch a movie together and fold the laundry while he sleeps.

Dennis groaned a little as he started to heal.

"You think the cake will help?" Molly asks. Elizabeth hugs her closer "I sure hope so, only time will tell"

He groaned louder as his body was trying to fix everything.

Elizabeth smiles "Yup I hear him healing", Molly smirks, trusting her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

His body finished healing him and he fell into a blissful, heavy sleep which was something he hadn't had for a while. Even when the girls came in to check on him, he didn't even stir a little bit. 

Molly giggles when she comes back downstairs from checking on him "He's out like a light", Elizabeth laughs "Well no wonder, he's been through a lot lately and I'm sure he'll be all over us again when he wakes up" she tells her. Molly blushes.

\--

A few hours later Dennis woke up feeling refreshed. He looked around and saw Elizabeth sleeping next to him, he looked at her body and felt his cock getting hard as he did. He gasped feeling relieved as he got closer to her kissing the back of her neck softly.

She smiles in her sleep, knowing he must be feeling his oats again.

His hands started wondering up her body gently as he felt his cock brush against her lightly.

Molly comes in the room and crawls up on the bed towards him, wearing a shirt and little skirt with no bra or panties on "Feeling better?" she whispers.

"Mmm yeah" he nodded kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back and feels his hard on through his pants "Mm daddy.." she purrs.

He panted as he started kissing her all over. She giggles "I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed happily.

She gets into doggy style position for him showing off her cute ass, sticking it up in the air "I'm so looking forward to this Dennis bear" she purrs.

"Mmm me too" he purred kissing her again, taking his clothes off.

She does that cute giggle she knows he loves. He groaned getting more and more turned on as he wasted no more time and slipped inside her hurriedly.

She moans softly "Mm Pull my hair a little"

He took a handful of her hair and pulled on it as he pounded into her.

She pants and whimpers as she feels him moving inside her in the way she liked "Ooh.."

He held her in place, thrusting into her like an animal in heat as he made deep primal groans in her ear.

"Oh gawd..Dennis bear..ooh!" she moans louder.

He got faster feeling himself getting close to his climax already.

"I'm..I ooh!" she cries out as she cums around him, getting very tight.

He came inside her with a loud moan thrusting into her deeper.

She slumps forwards "My legs feel like jelly"

"Go rest now baby" he replied kissing her neck as he slid out of her slowly.

"Mm okay" she goes and gets herself cleaned up and then comes back to bed to snuggle.

Dennis kissed her softly before settling down to sleep. He had a few hours sleep before he woke up to find himself inside Elizabeth already. He moved and still felt very sensitive. "Mmm" he moaned softly. "Mm hello babe" Elizabeth coos.

"Hi" he replied holding her close to him forcing him to go deeper inside her.

"Have fun with Molly?" she smirks.

"Mmm yeah" he moaned softly, his cock was already leaking inside her.

"Mmm you feel good, go harder if you want"

He obliged straight away rocking his hips to go faster "It feels so good to be back inside you Lizzy" he whispered kissing her neck "I don't know how long I was already like this.. I woke up inside you" he told her sheepishly.

"Mm I don't mind" she chuckles and moans.

He smiled as his hands squeezed her breasts. He was going really fast and deep into her. "Uhh, this feels better than it ever has" he moaned softly kissing her neck.

"Mmhmm it is baby" she moans. He kept going spurred on by her moans.

"Ooh I love you darling!" she cries out.

"Love you too" he groaned as he came inside her.

She breathes hard and strokes his arm. Dennis buried his face in her hair as he recovered.

"I could go again if you want too" she smiles up at him.

He smiled at her happily kissing her deeply "Okay" he whispered between kisses.

She kisses him back passionately, rolling around on the bed with him, holding onto him. 

He couldn't keep his hands off her as he touched every bit of her body, his eyes were looking so full of lust as he looked down at her.

"I'm so happy to have you back"

"It's good to be back" he murmured kissing her body all over.

"Love you" she moans.

"I love you too" he moaned kissing her again, before flipping her over so she's on top of him "Can you ride me?" he breathed.

"Sure baby" she gets on him and starts to ride his cock again, at a already quick pace.

"Uhh" Dennis moaned his hands holding her hips gently as he looked up at her.

"Mm do you enjoy your healing cake baby?" she asks, smirking.

Dennis looked up at her as realization dawned on him "I love it" he moaned as she went a bit faster.

"I'll bake you cookies too" she laughs.

Dennis smirked at her "If it makes me feel like a million bucks I'll gladly eat more" he told her.

"My cooking will always perk you up" she chuckles breathlessly. 

"You know it" he moaned just before he came.

"Ooh mm so warm you make my insides baby" she coos and leans forwards, laying on top of him, kissing him.

He kissed her back with a smile "Thank you for healing me" he told her wrapping her up in a bear hug.

"Anytime" she purrs.

"I'm so lucky to have you both, my loving wives, you all helped me heal in some way" he told them softly.

"We are lucky to have you too baby"

"I'm the luckiest man in the world" he said happily kissing her over and over.

"Love you my darling"

"Love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	72. When Bella Got Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/ My Oc Daughter Bella. (Flashback fic of my AU) ( The time Bella got very sick and her dad had to care for her )

Bella around the age of 4 was outside on her swing when she started feeling kind of dizzy, she shake's her head trying to ignore it but the feeling keeps being persistent, she begins to feel a little hot then.

Dennis was outside painting the fence whilst keeping an eye on her.

She gets up from the swing and starts to walk but wobbles, feeling worse and weaker as her body started to ache "Urrrrghh" she moans in pain.

Dennis got up and walked over to her "Hey baby what's going on?" He asked catching her before she fell.

"I don't feel good dadda.."

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked feeling her forehead "you feel really hot" he said softly picking her up and carrying her inside.

"I was swinging and, and I felt bad" she cries, holding onto him.

"Shh now, it's gonna be okay Bella" he told her softly rubbing her back as he walked to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed "Now you lay down and I'll go get something to help you feel better" he instructed her stroking her cheek gently.

"Mhm" she mumbles.

Dennis got up and went to get the first aid kit in the bathroom, he got some medicines down as well and a cold damp cloth for her. The first thing he did was to check her temperature as soon as he checked it he got a little worried "Wow that's some temperature you got huh baby" he said looking at her protectively.

She suddenly gets sick on the blanket and begins to cry "I'm sorry..."

"Shh it's alright sweetheart, your ill you can't help it" he assured her putting on the gloves he brought and taking off the blanket to wash it later "Here why don't you lie down and take some medicine hopefully it will make you feel better" he said softly.

She takes it and lays back down, looking drained.

Dennis put the cold cloth on her head and moved her fan closer to her to cool her down, he also left a trash can on the side bed for her. "Get some rest okay Bella, I love you" he whispered handing her, her toy lamb.

She takes it and holds it close "I love you dadda.." her eyelids get very heavy from the meds kicking in.

"Sleep tight Bella, I'll come back later to check on you" he said with a smile before leaving her to sleep. He set out on a major cleaning spree, disinfecting everything from top to bottom, taking extra care when washing Bella's blanket, she loved that blanket and he knew she would never let him hear the end of it if he threw it out so he washed it thoroughly three times before leaving it out to dry.

She's out like a light for hours, having fever dreams, tossing and turning in bed.

Dennis prepares her something to eat and heads upstairs with a small bowl of soup "Bella baby, I got you some soup if your hungry" he told her softly setting it on the side table for her as he shook her awake gently.

She groans as she opens her eyes "I have bad dreams"

"What about?" he asked her handing her a cup of water with a straw.

"You were fighting with another guy, it wasn't nice" she sips the water.

"Aww baby, it was just a dream, don't worry the only thing I'm going to be fighting is this nasty bug that you've got" he told her reassuringly "Besides your mommy would never let me fight anyone" he smirked handing her the soup.

She tries to hold the spoon but almost drops it as her hand shakes.

"It's alright, I've got it" Dennis told her picking the spoon up for her and holding it to her mouth.

She starts to eat the soup and closes her eyes as she eats, enjoying the warmth of it.

"Hopefully your blanket will be dry soon so you can have it back..I was gonna throw it away but I knew you would shout at me if I did" he chuckled looking at her fondly.

She shakes head lightly "I can't be mad at you dadda"

"Oh okay then, well if that's the case maybe I will throw blanket away" he teased.

"Okies I need a new one anyways" 

"I was joking little one" he told her looking down at her with so much love.

"I sorry that I got sick on you" she frowns sadly.

"You don't need to apologize for being sick Bella, it was an accident I know that and I'm not mad I promise" he comforted her "How about a bedtime story before momma gets home?" he asked.

"Okay" she rubs her eye.

Dennis got a story off the shelf and started to read, doing it all the voices for the characters which managed to coax out a small laugh out of Bella. Once he was finished she was already falling asleep.

"I love you dadda" she says softly.

"I love you too my sweet little Bella, my Princess" he said with a smile.

She falls asleep pretty fast after that, the meds were working a little more making her comfortable enough to rest easier.

Dennis put the book away carefully and tucked her in making sure she was comfortable. He soaked the cloth in cold water again and placed it back on her head. "Sleep well my little angel" he said fondly before leaving the room. He yearned to kiss her on the head and wrap her up in his arms but he didn't want to catch the bug as well, Bella needed him to be fighting fit for her so he could tend to her like a parent should. He went downstairs to cook for Elizabeth who would be home soon after work.

Elizabeth finally gets home from work at that strip club, she comes in wearing her jacket covering her mini shorts and very revealing top, she was also wearing platform heels. She groans as she comes in the door, her feet hurting from taking an extra shift. "I'm home"

Dennis walks over to her kissing her deeply. "Welcome home, I made dinner...also Bella's been poorly so she's upstairs sleeping" he told her softly.

"Aww my poor baby, what happened?" she asks slipping off her shoes.

"I don't know, she was outside on the swing, then she got a temperature and was feeling dizzy, she was sick as well" he sighed "Everything's been cleaned and disinfected I did that as soon as she fell asleep" 

"Oh man.." she sighs and goes to the fridge getting a drink out.

"How was your day?" He asked her plating up her dinner for her. It was steak with some peas, and homemade fries.

"Rough, some guy started trying to grab me off the stage and then one of the other ladies I work with tried to take some of the money I was given.." she sighs sadly.

Dennis got her to sit down at the table laying her food out in front of her. "Well you tell that guy to be careful unless he wants to run into me in a dark alley, same thing goes to her as well" he said protectively.

She chuckles lightly and takes a bite of food "I popped her right in the nose and that guy got thrown out"

"Good" he said looking at her affectionately joining her with his plate of food.

"Boy you sure know how to cook a steak babe" she smiles.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled "I'll give you a massage later, I'm sure you're muscles must be sore after working so hard" 

"It's mostly just these new heels, they hurt my feet because they're not broken in yet, my thigh and leg muscles are strong, feel that" she puts her leg on the table with a chuckle.

He felt her leg and had to admit her muscles were pretty impressive. "Your still getting that massage, I want to treat my lady" he told her.

"You're to good to me baby, how did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know but you did, now you're stuck with me and my pampering" he smirked.

She gets up and sits across his lap giving him a kiss "I love it and I love you"

He kissed her back happily "I love you too more than anything" he purred holding her tightly. 

"I'm gonna go check on Bella"

"Okay" he nodded "I'll do the dishes" 

"I'll get the dishes when I come back" she protests.

"No you won't...you will see our daughter and then you will wait in the bedroom to be spoiled rotten" he told her romantically kissing her again.

She chuckles "Oh you.." she shakes her head and goes upstairs.

Dennis watched her go before washing the dishes and setting up the bedroom for her, making it all cozy and romantic for her to walk in to.

\--

Elizabeth checks on Bella which is still fast asleep, she then walks into their bedroom and closes the door behind her "Hey darling"

Dennis looked up at her after lighting the candles he'd set up "Hey baby, come lay down" he said gesturing to the bed which had fresh silk bedding on.

She walks over to the bed and crawls up on it laying down.

Dennis took off her clothes gently before massaging her body for her working out all the kinks in her muscles.

"Mmm that's good" she purrs.

"I thought it might be" he grinned working his way down her body taking away all the aches and pains of the day.

Molly comes in the bedroom, just getting home "Oh I See how it is" she jokes.

Dennis smiled at her "Hey Molly, how was your day?" He asked her softly.

"Eh it was alright" she walks over to the bed and slaps Elizabeth across the ass making her yelp. "Ha!"

"Aww Molly she was almost relaxed" Dennis smirked before giving her a kiss.

She kisses him back and then Elizabeth grabs Molly by the shoulders and flips her onto the bed, pinning her down "Hey!" Molly protests. Elizabeth laughs, still pinning her body down, and then kissing at Molly's neck tickling her, Molly laughs "That tickles stop it!"

Dennis watches them kissing Elizabeth's neck and back softly.

"Stop it you know what that does to me Lizzy!" Molly protests, Elizabeth giggles and gives her a kiss "Mmm", it was obvious Elizabeth was starting to get turned on.

Dennis grabbed Elizabeth pulling her off of Molly and pinning her to the bed with him straddling her straight away. He kissed her deeply with a moan "Mmm, I see you look a little hot and bothered...need a hand with that?" He asked her. 

"Mm Maybe" she breathes.

Dennis chuckled taking off his clothes and slipping inside her with a moan "Uhh, better baby?" 

"Yes darling" she purrs. Molly giggles and shakes her head.

Dennis looked at Molly longingly "Molly come here baby girl" he beckoned her over. She gets closer with a big grin on her face.

"Take your clothes off sweetheart" he instructed thrusting into Elizabeth again before pulling out briefly to flip them over so she was riding him.

Molly takes her clothes off and Elizabeth continues to ride him.

Dennis got Molly to climb on to his face so he could taste her sweet pussy. Molly moans at the feeling of his tongue "Ooh Dennis"

He grabbed her ass, squeezing it as he kept licking and sucking her pussy. Moaning every time Elizabeth moved on him.

Elizabeth picks up the pace bouncing hard onto his cock.

The faster she went the more he moaned into Molly's pussy sending vibrations all around her making her even more sensitive.

Molly suddenly climaxes, throwing her head back "Mmm!"

Dennis licked her clean heading towards his high as well the way Elizabeth was riding him. Molly lifts herself from his face and lays down beside him, she kisses him deeply.

He kissed her back before hitting his high with a loud groan. Elizabeth cums right along with him and collapses on the other side of him.

He kissed them both deeply feeling content as he held them to him.

"Love you" they both whisper in his ears.

"Love you too my girls" he sighed softly feeling sleepy "Bella needs to take more medicine now" he said before falling asleep. 

\---

Elizabeth gets up slipping her robe on and goes to give Bella her medicine, she holds her in her arms after getting her to take it and hums to her softly.

Bella yawned sleepily "Momma?" She said quietly.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you tell dadda I say thank you for looking after me" she yawned.

"Yes I will" Elizabeth smiles down at her. "Are you feeling any better baby?"

"Mmhmm...still feel sleepy" Bella told her hugging her tightly.

"Sleep then and I'll rock you"

She snuggled up to her kissing her where her heart is before falling asleep.

Elizabeth hummed to her and rocked her gently in her arms.

Bella held onto a strand of her mothers hair as she slept. Elizabeth rubbed her little head, running her fingers through her soft hair "I love you my sweet Bella"

Bella woke up again shortly after and noticed a bruise on her mother's chest. "Momma what's that on you?" She asked pointing at it with a concerned look on her face.

"Hm Not sure baby, maybe I got it at work, nothing to worry about" she smiles.

"It looks like it hurts bad" Bella says looking up at her softly.

"Nah it really doesn't, I've had bigger bruises from working out in the garden, so this is nothing"

"Your so brave momma" Bella murmured burying her head into her chest.

"Aww baby thank you" Elizabeth cradles her "I remember when I used to hold you like this to nurse you, oh my, you always were so hungry and when you got your fill you would always fell right to sleep" she giggles.

Bella's face lit up as she talked about her as a baby "I like to eat a lot" she smiled playing with Elizabeth's hair.

"Yes you do" Elizabeth chuckles, "Sometimes you kept suckling even after falling asleep and I would start singing to you"

"I like it when you sing..you have a pretty voice" Bella says yawning again.

She starts to sing to Bella softly like she used too, rubbing the back of her head.

Bella stroked the ends of Elizabeth's hair as her eyes started to feel heavy again, she tried to fight it wanting to hear the rest of the song but tiredness was starting to win.

"Sleep well my Bella"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (Story only in this novel )


	73. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( Dennis and Elizabeth remembers the loss of the little ones that sadly passed on )

It was the anniversary of the unfortunate loss of the little ones and Dennis and Elizabeth were out in the garden next to their memorial garden to remember them. It was always a difficult time especially for Elizabeth and Dennis was making sure she was okay at every moment.

"My Sweet little ones" she whispers softly.

Dennis had lit a candle for them and planted some new flowers next to them "There you go our sweet babies" he whispered softly.

"I know they would have liked the flowers"

He smiled at her softly "I'm sure they do" he sighed.

She holds his hand in hers, tears start to roll down her face.

He hugs her tightly and kissed her head "It's okay" he whispered.

She looks up at him "Sometimes I feel like it's my fault, why couldn't I be able to heal myself so that couldn't happen"

"Shh it's not your fault Liz" he assured her softly kissing her.

She lays her head on his shoulder, crying softly into the crook of his neck.

Dennis just held her letting her cry "I love you no matter what" he reassured her.

"I love you too"

"I like to imagine what they would look like, what would their interests be, would they have your eyes or mine...things like that" he sighed softly.

"They probably be like our other babies most likely"

He nodded pointing to their first "This little one I've always imagined them being a boy, the other two are girls" he told her.

She looks away and stands up and starts walking towards the house.

His heart sinks thinking he'd said something wrong "Liz...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." he panicked catching up with her.

"I just.. need to get dinner started, I got my family to feed" she says softly, walking up the stone steps and into the back door into the kitchen.

Dennis sat down on the bench looking out at the little one's resting places, he felt awful about what he'd said now, of course Elizabeth wouldn't want to be reminded of the lives they could have had. He berated himself for bringing up those stupid fantasies. "You had one job and that was to comfort her and make sure she was okay and you made it worse...you idiot" he told himself. He started getting worked up about it, so he decided to chop some wood for the fire to focus on something.

Elizabeth chops up every veggie they had in the fridge not really thinking on what she was going to make with it, she just throws it all in a big pan and adds oil, soy sauce and some other things. She grits her teeth as she was getting more stressed out like she used too but hadn't in a long time.

Dennis came back inside looking down at the floor guiltily "I'm sorry Liz...I wasn't thinking about what I was saying, I shouldn't have said anything about what could have been...I'm not feeling very hungry, I think I'll just go upstairs, I am really sorry I hope you can forgive me" he sighed trudging upstairs with a heavy heart.

"It's not you" she says slamming her fist down, she didn't mean to slam it down so hard, she ends up holding her hand because she hurt it.

Dennis jumped at the noise looking back nervously "Liz?" he said quietly.

She's grabbing ice out of the freezer. He ran over to her helping her out "I'm so sorry" he said again and again not making eye contact with her.

"I already said it's not you" she sighs deeply.

"I shouldn't have said any of what I said...I should have known it would hurt you, it was insensitive and stupid and I won't say it again" 

"It's fine baby really" she says wrapping up her hand in the cold towel and then stirring the veggies with the other.

"No it not...I shouldn't have told you about those stupid fantasies it was a huge mistake and I feel terrible for bringing them up" he said softly not taking his eyes off the floor.

She turns the burner off so the veggies don't burn and she leans against the counter and reaches behind herself handing him the long wooden spoon "Swat me with it"

Dennis looked at it "You know I feel like you should be the one using it on me" he said half heartedly.

"Just do it"

He sighed softly hitting her with it, probably not as hard as he could though.

"Harder" she says digging her nails into the counter top.

He sighed again doing what she asked not really wanting to but knowing better not to say no when she was in these moods.

"Mm More baby more!" she cries.

He hit her a few more times not really getting into it as much as she was, he'd much rather it was her punishing him. "Liz...can you punish me?" he asked her.

"Gosh this isn't even punishment, this is just me trying to relive stress" she says breathing hard.

"I know..I just..I want to, no I need to be punished" he told her.

"Oh please stop it..will ya?"

"Okay, forget I said anything" he said quickly "I'll just have to punish myself later" he said to himself.

"Seriously.." she stomps her foot and then swats her own ass with the spoon.

He looked down knowing he'd failed her, going upstairs and locking the door in the bathroom he stepped into the bath and stood under the shower. He started to touch himself trying to bring himself close to a climax quickly, before he could give himself the release he needed he stopped just to torture himself. He leaned on the shower wall with his eyes jammed shut as he breathed hard.

Elizabeth picks the lock and comes right into the bathroom and slips her clothing off and gets in behind him "I over reacted when you said those things"

"It's okay...I would have too" he said in a shaky voice looking down at the fresh cut on his torso.

"Babe don't do that to yourself" she says pressing the washcloth to the cut.

"I had to" he whispered shakily looking down "I made you feel bad and I shouldn't have done that" Dennis told her disappointed with himself.

"Babe like I said before it wasn't really you, I just try not to think of those little details but maybe I should more" she sighs.

"I won't say anything else about it ever again, I promise" he whispered staring at the floor "I should have thought about you before I said it..I was selfish" 

"Well it's even more selfish to cut yourself because now I have to worry about you doing that again"

"I had to...I disappointed you" he whispered defeated. 

"That's Not what you do and you know that"

"I let you down.. I, I should go, I can tell you don't want me here for a while" he said.

Elizabeth huffs "Still making it about you by saying shit like that instead of just knowing me good enough to know I'm not like your mother and I don't want you to be like that or say those things, why can't you just love me and hold me because that's all I want" she cries.

"I, I don't want to say the wrong thing " he whispered.

"Oh for fuck sake just kiss me already"

He breathed deeply before kissing her softly.

"Mm more" she kisses back.

He kissed her again deeper, inside he still felt terrible for what happened.

"I already know.." she raises a brow at him knowing he's holding feelings back again.

"Know what?" He asked her trying to be tactful.

"That your holding back because you still think you disappointed me but really the thing your doing now is the real thing that makes me feel bad"

"I, I can't help it..I'm trying to get into it I promise" he said trying to appease her as he shook.

"Why are you being like this, I'm not your mother about to hit you and carry on, I'm your loving wife and mother to your children!" she bursts out crying, holding her hands on her face.

"Because I'm scared of hurting you again" he said looking away in pain "I should have been able to help you bring those babies into the world and I failed" 

"There was nothing we both could of done different" 

"I'm supposed to be the protector, the one that's supposed to look after everyone and keep them safe...I couldn't look after those babies, I couldn't save them" he said weakly falling to his knees.

"You can't blame yourself about them, all you can do is to make them proud is take care of their sisters and bother"

"I should have saved them...I would have" he said to himself hunching over like he was going to be sick, it was clear losing them had taken on a bigger emotional toll on him than she thought.

"There was no possible way of you saving them and they wouldn't want you to be like this"

Dennis cried softly "I try to be strong for you because I know I'm just the father...I haven't lost as much as you have, I shouldn't be so upset after you had to carry them" he said softly "I shouldn't be getting so emotional because it's not as hard for me as it was for you" 

Suddenly there's knocking at the door "Dadda, Momma you in there?!"

"We'll be out in a second" Dennis called trying to pull himself together.

Maggie keeps knocking repeatedly "Dadda.. momma..dadddaa", Elizabeth chuckles.

Dennis got dressed and went to go see her "What is it sweetheart?" He asked her softly.

"Hi!' she says excitedly.

"Hi" he said back with a chuckle picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"Were you in the bath?" she asks, shrugging.

"Yeah I was" he told her softly rocking her side to side.

"Did my duckie keep you safe?"

"Yeah, yeah it did" Dennis told her softly kissing her head before walking to her room.

"His name is benny duck"

Dennis smiled at her "That's a good name" he says softly sitting on her bed.

"Yes I know" she giggles. 

Dennis holds her close rocking her softly again.

"Dadda don't be sad okay, I'm here for you okay" she places her little hands on his cheeks.

He looked at her softly "I'm not sad little one" he lied.

"I heard you cry, I, I make you well okay" she places her hand on his forehead and says "Dadda be well!" she giggles.

Dennis smiled at her "Thank you little one" he smiled.

"You better right?"

He nodded giving her another hug.

"I'm glad dadda feel better, I'm happy if your happy" she smiles and gives his cheeks kisses.

"Thanks Maggie, I don't know what I'd do without you" he smiled.

Maggie shrugs her shoulders with a 'hmphh'. Elizabeth comes in the room with her robe on, "Hey my little munchkin, it's time for sleep"

Dennis tucked her into bed kissing her head softly. Elizabeth gives her a hug and kiss also and hums softly until Maggie falls asleep. Elizabeth slips her hand in his and they walk out and into the hallway.

\--

"I'm sorry Lizzy...I guess losing the babies has affected me more than even I know" he said softly running a hand over his head.

She pulls him into a hug and very a passionate kiss, making him walk backwards into their room.

His legs hit the bed and he ended up falling onto it, he stared up at her. She opens her robe up and lets it drop to the floor, she rubs at her bare breasts, putting on a little show for him "Mmm" she moans.

He breathed out deeply as he watched her.

"Make love to me darling" she begs softly.

Dennis pulled her to him kissing her deeply, holding onto her tightly as he did. 

"Mm Dennis.." she coos in his ear, enjoying his touches.

He unbuttoned his shirt before kissing her again "I'm sorry" he murmured.

"I'm sorry too"

"For what..you didn't do anything" he whispered.

"You mean just like you didn't do anything?" she half smirks.

He smiled back softly "I won't talk about them like that ever again...I promise" 

"Oh sweetheart, maybe we should talk more instead of just keeping things inside all the time, it doesn't help us, it harms us"

"You sure...because I don't want to hurt you again, that's the last thing I want to do" he said looking up at her nervously.

"I think it does hurt more not to talk and gets things out" she says cupping his cheek.

"I guess, I was more worried about how you were feeling that I never really thought about how it affected me" he said softly.

"We're just going to have to start communicating better and show each other love and more love for our children"

"I never stopped loving you...I just feel, guilty I guess, that I couldn't save our babies" 

"There's nothing we could of done to stop it baby, it's the nature of things... as hard as that is to say. But I know they're safe and they love us" 

"I always thought that little Dennis and Maria as a reward for all the losses we had before them, our little miracles who came into this world together" he told her sweetly.

"Hey, all of our children are miracles darling, all of them are little blessings "

He nodded kissing her softly.

"I love you"

"Not as much as I love you" he said resting his head on hers.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (Story only in this novel )


	74. Beach Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc's Molly/Elizabeth and Oc family ( The Family goes on a much needed beach Holiday )

Dennis and the family had all gone on holiday together to the beach, it had been the first holiday they had had together in ages so it was pretty exciting. It was the first time that the kids, apart from Bella had been to the beach and they were loving it.

Molly was sitting on the blanket with Kev, rubbing lotion on his body so he wouldn't burn and Maggie's making a sandcastle, the babies are asleep in under the shade of the big umbrella and Bella had been swimming.

Dennis joined Maggie grabbing another bucket and filling it with sand.

"I dig the ring around the castle so the tide don't come in" Maggie says, digging at the sand.

"Okay baby, I'll make the castle" he said softly looking around happily, this holiday was long overdue as he looked at everyone's happy and contented faces.

Bella walks over and sits down next to him, she's shivering slightly.

Dennis grabbed her a towel and wraps it around her shoulders "How is it out there baby?" He asked her.

"Got a slight chill but I'm okay" she chuckles, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for the towel"

"That's okay" he answered with a smile "we needed this holiday didn't we?" he sighed.

"Yeah we did" Bella smiles.

One of the twins start fussing so he went to check on them "Hey now little princess what's the matter?" Dennis asked Maria as he picked her up "I bet you're hungry huh?" He smiled at her as she babbled to him.

Elizabeth turns over from getting a slight tan and reaches out to take her with a smile.

"You interrupted mommy's tanning time" he chuckled before passing her over. Elizabeth gets in the shade more and let's Maria eat while Baby Dennis is still asleep.

"I'm really enjoying the holiday" he told Elizabeth happily, he looked so relaxed here with the kids.

"I'm glad sweetheart" she smiles at him. Molly's slathering sun tan lotion on Kev's body, "Momma I got enough" he complains.

Dennis chuckled at him "Kev you don't want to get sunburn again do you?, I remember you didn't like it very much last time" he reminded him.

"I feel like a snowball" Kev replies, Molly huffs "There's never to much of a good thing to keep my baby safe and happy"

Dennis smiled at him "Come on Kev, your nearly done then you can go and play okay" Dennis bargained with him,

"Okay" Kev blows his bangs out of his face with a sigh.

"Good boy" Dennis told him before going over to help with Maggie's sand castle, which was turning into more of a city than just a castle.

"I'm getting bored" Maggie says sighing deeply.

"Okay little one what do you want to do now?" Dennis asked her softly before getting an idea "I know, who wants to bury Dadda?" he says loudly getting the little ones attention, even Bella's ears pricked up as he said that.

"We do!" they say at the same time, they start getting sand on his legs and start to bury him.

Soon Dennis was buried up to his neck in sand, even Bella joined in, Dennis looked over at Elizabeth and Molly who were both chuckling with smiles on their faces.

Elizabeth notices someone missing suddenly, and Realizes it's Maggie, she suddenly gets up and starts shouting "Maggie!"

Dennis looked around as well and couldn't see her "Maggie!" he shouted scanning the beach.

Suddenly Bella catches sight of Maggie floating in the tide "Oh Dadda she's there!" she shouts.

Dennis ran out into the sea and started swimming towards her. She was just floating upside down when he gets to her and brings her into shore.

As soon as he got to the shore he started hitting her back to get out all the water in her lungs.

Maggie finally coughs and spits up water and starts to cry, Elizabeth runs over and scoops her up holding her tightly "Oh baby, oh my sweet baby"

"It's okay Maggie, your okay" Dennis shushed her kissing her head.

"I sorry, I saw a pretty shell and, and then the water took me out" she cries.

"It's okay your safe now that's all that matters" Dennis told her softly "What did this pretty shell look like hmm?" he asked her.

"It was pink and shiny, but it's gone now" Maggie pouts softly.

Dennis went back into the water to find it and after a while he came back with seaweed stuck to his head and one shiny, pink shell in his hand.

"You got it, oh thank you dadda!" Maggie hugs him tight.

"I would do anything for you sweet pea" he told her hugging her back just as tightly.

Elizabeth hugs them both "Maybe we should take Maggie to the doctor just to make sure her lungs are completely clear"

"Yeah, good idea, I'll let Molly know, I can drive them back to the log cabin I rented for the holiday on our way there" he said running up to explain to Molly what the plan was.

Molly agrees to stay with the babies, Bella and Kevin at the cabin while Elizabeth and himself go to take Maggie to the hospital to get checked out.

\--

Dennis and Elizabeth wait outside for Maggie and the doctor to come back and give them the all clear. Eventually they arrived "There we are, other than a little seaweed in her hair everything appears to be back to normal, just avoid giving her anything like fizzy drinks just to be on the safe side" the doctor advised with a smile. "Thanks doc" Dennis said gratefully. "That's okay, honestly if you hadn't jumped in and saved her it could have been a lot worse, your a hero mister Crumb" he told him. "No, I'd do anything for my babies" Dennis told him truthfully kneeling down to pick Maggie up.

\--

Elizabeth and Him go back to the cabin and get Maggie to bed since she was very tried from the day. Dennis reads her a bedtime story and kisses her Goodnight.

Everyone else was asleep, even Elizabeth, she couldn't keep her eyes open after they got back, Molly comes out of the bathroom wearing her robe "Hey" she whispers softly to him.

"Hey" Dennis smiled at her.

"Shh, do you wanna go swimming in the pool with me?" she whispers in his ear.

"Yeah okay" he nodded eagerly, getting up to follow her.

They go out to the pool and nobody's around, she giggles and strips down bare and dives into the pool and comes back up out of the water, she smiles widely at him "Coming in?"

Dennis smirked stripping down as well and jumping in after her, swimming towards her.

She looked so pretty with the small lights surrounding the pool hitting her wet skin and slicked back hair making it glisten.

They finally got to the other side of the pool where Dennis trapped her pushing himself against her as he kissed her.

She jumps up with her legs wrapped around his waist, the water made it even easier "I'm having a great time Dennis bear" 

"Mmm, good so am I, we've needed a holiday for so long" he said kissing her again, as he leaned closer his cock brushed up against her thigh.

"Ooh someone's happy to see me" she giggles.

"It would appear so" he grinned looking slightly sheepish as he held her hips.

She easily slides down onto his cock, moving only a little teasing him "Mm I love you so much"

"Uhh I love you too" he moaned moving his hips to go deeper inside her.

"Really go on me..please, please" she sweetly begs.

He goes faster his nails dig into her sides as he sucks and bites on her neck, his movements cause the water to make little waves splash all around them.

She whimpers slightly and moans still from his member hitting her spot "Ooh..ooh"

He bit down harder on her neck claiming her, knowing that it was going to leave a hickey as he continued to go faster inside her.

She whimpers more and her muscles tighten around him.

Dennis groaned as he felt his climax coming fast "I love you..." he breathed as he felt his high.

"Uuh I love you too!" she moans deeply.

He came inside her grabbing onto the edge of the pool as he sunk into her more.

She kisses and licks his lips slowly "Mmm"

He kissed her back his tongue sliding into her mouth as he did.

"My neck stings" she pouts.

Dennis smiled kissing the mark on her neck softly "Sorry baby girl, is that better?"

"Mhm" she hums, tilting her head. He kissed up her neck all the way up to her lips again. She rubs her hands on his cheeks just staring into his eyes "My Sweet daddy.." she purrs.

He rests his head on her shoulder feeling exhausted after today's events.

"Wanna get out now?" she asks.

He nodded pulling himself up out of the pool, carrying Molly with him and laying her down on the patio on a towel.

"Babe lets get dried off" she laughs.

Dennis walked over getting another towel for both of them and wrapping them up in it.

She snuggles against him, rubbing her nose against his "I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed kissing her again. She falls asleep in his arms with her head against his chest.

Dennis picks her up and carries her inside to the bed kissing her head softly before walking away to check on the others.

"Goodnight babies" Dennis said softly with a smile before walking over to Molly and Elizabeth.

**Later on..**

Maggie suddenly tugs on his arm when he's asleep "Dadda" she whispers.

Dennis turned over to see her. "Hey sweetheart you okay?" he asked her sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She shakes her head, sniffing like she was beginning to cry.

Dennis picked her up and walked away somewhere private with her, grabbing a bowl of ice cream for her on the way out. "Okay, what's the matter sweet pea" he asked her looking at her calmly.

"I ruined the holly day"

No you didn't, of course you didn't, listen Maggie it was an accident you never ruined anything" he reassured her cupping her cheek softly.

"But, but I scared you and momma" she cries.

"That's because we love you so much Maggie, we couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, your our precious angel who never ruined anything" he told her hugging her tightly and kissing her head.

"I'm bad.." she cries harder.

"Maggie look at me" Dennis told her lifting her chin up "you are the most beautiful, talented and kindest little girl ever and you have never ever been bad in mine or your mother's eyes you understand" he told her defiantly.

"If you say so" she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I don't say so Maggie, I know so, do you still have the shell you found?" He asked softly.

"Yes" she says rubbing her eye.

"Go get it for me" he said softly.

She goes and gets it out of her bag and runs back to him holding it out to him.

He took it gently admiring it with a small smile "You want to know why I got it for you sweet pea?" He asked her softly.

"Why?" she gets really close to his face, looking intrigued.

"Because it's really pretty just like you and the one thing I wanted you to remember was instead of the bad thing that happened, I wanted you to remember that time on the beach where you thought you lost the pretty shell but I found it for you..you mean the world to me Maggie and I'd do anything to see your pretty smile whenever I can" he told her proudly.

She smiles and hugs him "Love you dadda"

"I love you too Maggie" he said softly holding her close to him "You better eat that ice cream it's starting to melt" he chuckled kissing her head again.

Maggie eats her ice-cream and ends up falling asleep in his arms. Dennis holds her falling asleep with her.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	75. Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / My Oc Bella *Oc daughter*. (Bella travels back in the past of the events of 'Split' and gets to meet her dad when he was in the middle of having to prepare for the Beast coming) (No sex fic )

It was a bright sunny day and Bella was outside in the barn, she was sitting up stuff in the loft and she gets on the latter to go down but slips and falls but when she falls she goes through some kind of tunnel and then lands inside the a long corridor with lights and pipes up above, she follows it down until she comes to a kitchen and then she spots only she can guess is Patricia standing at the sink filling the kettle to make tea, she's humming with her peach colored shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Bella's standing in the doorway behind her, just watching her, wondering if she should say something.

Patricia smiled to herself as she completed the meals for the three girls in the homemade prison cell. She breathed in through her nose before talking to someone. "Now Dennis next time you see those girls what are you not going to do?" She asked him. "Ask them to dance" he replied dejectedly. "It was an accident Patricia I didn't mean to" he whispered guiltily. "No excuses Dennis, you will go in give them their meals and come out again, if you can't manage that then maybe I should find someone who can, maybe Luke for instance" she threatened him. "No, no...I can do it" he told her looking a little bit nervous about the threat of being thrown away.

Bella sneaks off down the hallway and into the computer room, she listens by the wood door and hears soft talking between the 3 girls, she tries to decide on if she should open it and let them out.

As she stands there Dennis walked around the corner and sees her "Who are you...what are you doing here?!" He yelled in surprise.

Bella spins around and the girls on the other side of the door start yelling 'We're in here, help us!', Bella stands there for a moment but then dodges him and starts running down the hallway. She didn't really know the layout to well because this all happened before she was born, she ends up in Hedwig's room, out of breath, trying to figure out what to do or even say.

Dennis soon catches up with her and blocks the doorway with his large frame. "What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"I, I uh, are you holding those girl's for your needs?" she stutters.

"What are you talking about?" He growled defensively.

"Your dancing needs, you were talking about it in the kitchen" she swallow's nervously.

"No, they're not" he said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Have I upset you, I'm sorry"

Dennis just breathed heavily looking defeated "It's okay, everyone else asks" he sighed.

Bella slowly walks up to him "She sure was giving you a hard time about it"

"She has to...I'm gonna end up hurting someone one day" he said sadly wiping a tear that had escaped quickly.

She reaches up and wipes at another tear coming down his cheek and just holds her hand there, cupping it softly. "Doubtful"

Dennis looked at her with a confused face. "But what I do isn't...normal, and I know I'm never gonna find someone who finds that attractive" 

"I'm sure you will one day"

"I won't...I'm ugly inside and out, no one wants to be with me" 

"Don't say that" she suddenly hugs him.

Dennis froze feeling taken aback by this girls kindness. "Why are you being so nice?" He asked her softly.

She looks up at him "Because you needed someone to be" she kisses his cheeks.

He cried softly, not used to someone saying kind words to him.

As they're hugging, you can hear the girls yelling from down the hallway "Help us!" 

Dennis looked at the door with a pained face "They sound so scared" he sighed sadly.

She hugs him tight and kisses his face again.

Dennis pushed her away snapping out of his sadness "Stop trying to trick me" he growled.

"I'm not trying too" she walks over to the bed and sits down.

"I don't believe you your just like them" he shouts. 

"How so?"

"You look like them, you have a happy life with no hardships" 

"Maybe your right" she sighs.

Dennis scowled at her.

"I have a happy life but it's because my parents are wonderful people that had hard life's but they promised themselves they would raise me to not have any, and I haven't, I've been well cared for and loved and I thank them everyday for it"

He looked at her with a softened expression "How did they have bad life's?" He asked. 

"My mother she had a bad set of boyfriend's that hurt her and my father he was abused by his mother when he was growing up"

Dennis bowed his head in sympathy "I know how that feels" he whispered softly.

"I love my parents more then anything" she looks up at him with tears in her eyes, they look so much like Kevin's eyes.

Dennis gasped as he looked at her more "You look like..." 

"Kevin"

He stared at her intently "But...how?" He asked her.

"Heck I don't even know, I was in our barn and I fell off the ladder that goes up to the hay loft and when I hit the ground I was in the hallway's here"

"No I mean...how did we end up having a daughter" he said in disbelief.

"Well you met my mom and things went on from there" she giggles.

"I have a partner?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you meet her shortly after what's happening now"

"What's she like?..." he asked naively sounding like a teenage boy whose just found out someone has a crush on him or even Hedwig.

"She's lovely, kind, caring, and very loving and very devoted to her family" she smiles.

"And are we..I mean, are we good together?" 

"I think you fill each other's needs just fine"

Dennis felt himself blush as he started to feel giddy "Are we good parents?" 

"Yes very much so, You are a great dad to me and my siblings"

"Siblings?..." 

"Yes, my siblings are twins, a boy and a girl named Maria and Dennis Jr" she smiles.

Dennis smiled at the names "I got a baby named after me" he said feeling humbled.

"You also have one named after Kevin and one named Maggie"

"Wow, that's a big family...I didn't even think I'd have a partner" 

"You have 2 actually"

Dennis raised his eyebrows "How does that work?" 

"They were best friends and you met them both at the same time and they both love you and the others so much so they decided to be your partners, I didn't even know that until I was a bit older"

"Oh okay...sounds a little odd to me" 

"You never seemed to mind it" she laughs.

He smiled shyly.

"Maggie's from a different girl you slept with that she was named after"

"You mean...I've been unfaithful" he whispered looking distraught.

"Mom took it rather well, the only thing she was upset about mostly is that you snuck around to see her, mom just wanted you to be more open about your needs to her, but after the baby was born Maggie died and the baby you and my mom took her in and raised her happily"

"So...I'm still a bad man" he sighed looking at the floor.

"No, your not. She knows your needs and loves you just the same and so does my Aunt, well that's what I call her"

"They sound so understanding...how do they put up with me?" He wondered.

"They got issues also and with that comes the understanding"

He nodded slowly "As long as everyone's happy" he said softly. She takes his hand and gets him to sit down with her on the bed, she hugs him "I love you dadda"

Dennis held her softly looking down at her "This feels nice" he whispered softly.

"You were always there for me"

Dennis felt himself tear up at her words "I hope I was as good a father as I could be" 

"I think so" she smiles and hugs him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Dennis looked at her softly "As long as it's the last bad thing I have to do" 

She sighs deeply knowing there wasn't much of an end to the bad part.

"There's more isn't there?" he sighed sadly looking at her.

"It all doesn't matter because the good things out weighs it all"

"I hope your right about that" he said nervously resting his head on hers looking at her features. "Your really beautiful" 

"Thank you" she blushes "Do you have an extra pair of glasses?"

"Uhh sure they're in here" he said opening a drawer.

She takes them out and puts them on, showing how much they look alike, she even does his stern look a moment and laughs.

Dennis gawked at her "You look like me" he said softly.

"Yup mom always thought so"

He reached out to touch her face softly "You can't be mine surely, you're too perfect" he whispered.

"Sure I can because you're perfect in my eyes and you have been an amazing father"

He smiled softly at her, his eyes had tears welling up.

"Boy you did tell me how hard Patricia used to be on you but I didn't know it was that bad" she sighs.

"I...she's always been like that to me" he whispered looking defeated "No matter what I do, she always yells at me about something" 

"She does seem to mellow down some after while, when mom was pregnant with me she really started to act different, I guess love has that effect"

"Maybe...but I'm still a failure in her eyes" 

"I think that even gets better in time because she starts to see her own flaws" she tells him holding his hand in hers.

"I just want to be normal and make the others proud...right now they all fear me when I'm out here" He says putting his head down.

"It won't be long and events will take place and things will change, understanding's will change between you all, I promise"

Dennis nodded still looking uncertain "It sounds to good to be true" 

"Do I look to good to be true?" she smiles and lays his hand on her cheek.

Dennis nodded "I went to a doctor once..he told me we'd be lucky to be in a relationship with our condition let alone a family" 

"He was wrong"

Dennis looked at her longingly, yearning for the life that was so close yet so far "I didn't want to do this really....I just wanted to be, part of something" 

"It's okay dadda" 

"Does this thing, with the Beast...does it really work" 

"Somewhat...he still is around even in my time" she says looks away briefly.

"So he does come out" he whispered softly in disbelief "Is he not out as much around you?" 

"He comes out once in awhile to see us kids which he's very fond of and to see mom since she thinks of him as her husband too"

"Your mother sounds like a saint, to love us all so much, even The Beast" 

"She can't help it" she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a small picture "This is her standing in our garden outside the house"

Dennis looked at the picture and gasped at what he saw "She's beautiful" he said looking shocked.

"Yeah she is isn't she" Bella smiles.

"She can't be mine surely" he said in disbelief looking stunned someone as beautiful as her would even give him the time of day.

She pulls out another picture of Molly "Here's my aunt Molly"

"Oh wow" he said looking at both of them.

"Yeah you got your hands full..so to speak" she chuckles lightly.

He smirked a little "They're both so beautiful how did I get so lucky?" 

"Good things come to people who deserve it and work hard through life"

"You know you have a wisdom beyond your years" he told her looking at her fondly like he usually did back at home.

"I love you" she hugs him and closes her eyes when she opens them again, she's back in the barn but Dennis is holding her in his arms, she looks up at him "I fell"

"I can see that" he smirked at her.

"I missed you"

"Missed me?... but it's only been a few minutes sweetheart" he said confused.

"I either went some where else or I dreamed the whole thing, but I am happy to be here now with you dadda"

"Where did you go?" He asked her curiously.

"I believe it was your past and I met you and had a good conversation about your future" she giggles.

"Oh God what did you say?" He asked her nervously.

"Just that you had a better future and people who love you in your life"

"Oh okay that's good...I thought you would have told me an embarrassing story about your old dad" 

"Nah" she shakes her head and laughs, hugging him tight.

Dennis hugged her back tightly before carrying her back to the house "You should have some rest baby, that was quite a nasty fall you had" 

"I never really felt the hit the ground part" she laughs.

"Well I heard it and it didn't sound good" he chuckled laying her down on her bed and tucking her in. "You remind me of when you were little right now" he beamed moving her hair out of her eyes.

"You loved those times didn't you dadda?" she smiles up at him.

"Any moment with you is special to me but yes I did love it when you were little, you were my first child and that for me was a big deal, I finally had the chance to have a family and do it right this time" he told her proudly "I also loved being little Bella's superhero" 

"You'll always be my superhero"

"And you'll always be my princess Bella" he smiled kissing her forehead.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	76. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia & Elizabeth (Dennis runs into Olivia after a long time of not seeing her )

Dennis was taking a walk after a long stressful day at work, he liked to have a little stroll just to clear his head and calm himself down before he was ready to go home, plus the exercise helped to keep him in shape and gave him an excuse to pass by one of his favorite spots. A small diner that served some of the best pies he'd ever had and he had to admit he had become a little addicted to them. He walked inside and sat in his usual spot, ordering a large cup of coffee and some of that delicious apple pie they make as he was waiting he decided to read the paper to pass the time.

"Can I get you anything else Stud muffin?" a sweet voice asks him.

He looked up to see Olivia standing next to his table "Olivia, hi" he said standing up to greet her with a smile and a hug.

She hugs him back and sits down with her strawberry milkshake "Long time no see" she smiles.

"Yeah sorry, I've just been busy with the kids and sorting my head out" he explained remembering that he wasn't in a good head space last time they had met. He looked a lot better now, his facial expressions seemed happier and he looked like he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Missed you" she says and sips on her straw.

"I missed you too" he said holding his hand across the table as his coffee and pie came over, he cut it in half and offered her some "You have to try this pie it's amazing" he told her with a big smile, he looked so cute now that he was better.

She eats it off the fork slowly and licks her lips after "Mm Yum"

"It's good isn't it, I gotta admit I think I'm addicted to them" he smirked at her.

"Be careful don't want to get pudgy do ya?" she teases him.

"I had a walk first" he grinned lifting up her hand to kiss it softly.

"Maybe we can take a walk together after you eat your precious pie" she chuckles.

"Okay sure" he nodded eating the pie quickly before getting up to leave with her "There's a park not too far from here if you want to walk around there" he suggested.

"Sure" she slips her hand in his as they walk. There's a nice breeze outside.

They walk around the park for a while before Dennis leads them to a private spot with a bench looking out across a river.

"Oh this is nice" she sits beside him and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you might like it" he said softly with a smile "This place really helped me when I wasn't doing great a while ago" 

"It's very pretty Dennis" she looks up at him and then kisses his neck.

Dennis moaned softly leaning into her touch. She suddenly climbs into his lap and gives him a kiss "I'm glad to see you feeling better"

"It's good to feel better" he told her kissing her back.

"I really did miss you" she sighs.

"I know I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's okay I understand, you do have a family to take care of"

"I shouldn't have abandoned you" he said softly leaning his head on hers.

"You really didn't.." she whispers.

"You sure?" he asked looking at her.

"I really shouldn't feel bad about it because, I do other things also in my life.." she sighs deeply.

"I know but...I like doing things with you" he whispered holding her hands gently.

"I know so do I..master" she whisper back. He kissed her softly.

The kiss becomes more passionate as she holds his face in her hands "Mmm"

His hands go to her hips moving them slowly so she was rubbing against his crotch. She reaches down and unzips his pants, slipping him out and then sliding down on his cock quickly, she starts riding him slowly.

He groaned softly kissing her deeper "Uhh that's good" 

She moans in his neck and lays his hands on her hips to move her as he wants.

He moved her quickly, his moans getting deeper.

"Ooh Master.." she moans in his ear.

He came suddenly as she said that "Sorry...didn't last that long" he smiled shyly.

She chuckles lightly and just holds herself in place, kissing his jawline softly.

His fingers rub her back with feather light touches.

"I need to tell you something..but I'm not sure how you'll react" she tells him looking away.

"What is it?" He asked her softly looking at her inquisitively.

She rolls up her sleeve on her shirt and shows her arm where there's red markings "One of my Client's got me into taking drugs"

Dennis looked at her arm with worry "Where is he?" He asked her softly looking at her angrily.

She slides off him and off his lap quickly, fixing her skirt back the way it was "I knew..nevermind" she huffs.

Dennis held her hand gently kissing her cheek softly "I'm sorry" he whispered not looking at her. 

"I shouldn't have told you..now I know your worried"

"Of course I'm gonna worry, I love you" he defended.

"It was mostly Peyote he had me take, but a few times before it was heroin which made me very sick so that didn't last long" she sighs deeply.

"He shouldn't be doing it though" he said to her protectively.

"I haven't seen him in a few weeks but that doesn't mean he won't come back, he said...he said he got off at just watching me be that high, the way I acted..." she closes her eyes, feeling the breeze on her face.

"Olivia, I know it's not my place to question but he shouldn't be getting off on that, your completely vulnerable when he does that to you" he tells her holding her hand.

"Yeah I know..I had a hidden cam in the room at the time and I watched it after, the whole time the fucker was just jerking himself off all over the bed while he watched me walk around the room saying weird shit that didn't make since and make odd movements like I was doing something or seeing things that wasn't there, that was when I was on the Peyote" 

"Please stop baby" he begged her.

"What..talking about it?"

"Taking it...I'm worried about you" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I didn't really plan too, he didn't even pay me the full amount he promised either" she chuckles sadly.

Dennis kissed her again before bringing her in for a hug "I can tell you don't want to...let me help you" he sighed.

"How, Are you gonna slap my ass and say your grounded?" she jokes.

Dennis chuckled sadly "I was gonna say by dealing with that scum bag but that works to" 

"Go ahead let the Beast kill him for all I care.. His names Jerry and he lives in the next town over...he said he was going to give me 20k to see me take all that and he only gave me hundred dollars..I figured it out after he left, that bastard" she starts to cry.

Dennis held her shushing her softly "Only if you want me too" 

"Yes please" she sniffs "By the way..that was good pie"

Dennis smiled not letting her go "Can you go to the doctor as well just to help with any addiction you could have just in case" he asked her softly.

"I don't think I took it long enough to worry about that part..and the heroin made me throw up, so I'm not in a rush to try that again ever" she chuckles lightly "Besides I hate the doctor"

"Just in case, please for me" he whispered.

"But..he might ask me what I do..and I'm afraid of the glares and the judgement" she sighs.

"I could come with you if you like" he offered kissing her comfortingly.

"Alright.." she huffs and takes his hand and they go to the hospital.

\--

They wait for the doctor to call her name, Dennis held her hand reassuringly.

She sighs and looks over at him "You own me dinner for this, you know"

"Deal, I know this great diner we can go to" he told her with a smile.

"Pfft" she waves him off sarcastically. 

He chuckled before the doctor walked out "Olivia Honey" the doctor called her name.

\---

"That's me" she gets up and looks back at Dennis with a worried look, before following the doctor to his exam room.

"So how can I help you Miss honey?" he asked her with a smile.

"Well my..father wanted me to get a full exam to check on me because..I was.." she sighs unsure if she should say.

"I can see your feeling nervous are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm fine..I just don't go to the doctor often for many reasons"

"Well let me assure you that anything you say will remain confidential" he reassured her.

"Okay I guess You want me to wear this gown huh?" she holds it up.

"If you could, just so I can give you a physical examination" he told her with a reassuring smile.

"Okay" she steps behind the curtain and strips down to her birthday suit and puts the gown on and comes out and gets on the exam table.

After he's done he writes down a few notes "Okay Olivia, your slightly underweight at the moment and your heart rate is a little bit higher, have you taken anything which could contribute to this?" he asked her calmly.

"Well, this past month I was given heroin a few times and it made me very sick..and well I was also given Peyote" she swallow's hard.

"I see, right well I'm going to suggest you get plenty of rest and eat healthily, there is a tea that is really good for flushing out toxins and just take it easy until your back to normal" he advised.

"Um there's something else Maybe I should tell you, so I'm sure.." she sighs and rolls her eyes "Am I sexually healthy, I'm a sugar baby more or less" she blurts out.

"Everything seems okay but we can do some more tests if you want to be sure" he offered.

"Yes please"

The doctor does the tests and waits for the results.

She glides her hand over the pillow on the table, just looking at random things around the room "I've only been with two doctor's, one was a Heart doctor and the other um..I think he was a Plastic surgeon" she giggles.

"Well luckily you haven't got anything wrong coming up on the results" the doctor told her with a smile.

"You married?" she grins at him.

"Yes I am" he said clearly ignoring her advances.

"That's okay I've been with a few married men, they always seem to come to me for things their wife's don't want to do"

"Listen Olivia, I'm happily married right now, I don't want to do anything to ruin that" he told her sternly.

"I thought all things between us is Confidential?" she smirks.

"I don't want to do this" he told her.

She rolls her eyes and jumps down from the table and ditches the gown, throwing it on the table "Well Suit yourself.."

The doctor stares at her.

She slowly starts pulling her panties up her legs, giving him a little show at least as she's getting dressed.

"Wait, what do you do?" he asked her.

"Meaning what, as in job or something else?"

"When you say you, you do things my wife doesn't want to do?" 

"Well it depends on the man I'm with..it varies..it can include Blow jobs, kinky stuff, rough sex, heck I even had to take drugs for one to get off.." she explains. 

He breathes out heavily "You know I think there's one part of the physical examination I forgot to do" he said walking towards her.

"The drugs isn't what I would normally do..it wasn't my best days" she sighs.

"It's not strictly speaking part of the examination" he told her huskily. 

"What part is it?"

He kissed her softly.

"Cute.." she giggles.

He led her to the exam table, drawing the curtain before kissing her again.

"Is that the best you got, you don't do this often do you?" she chuckles.

He pushed her onto the table straddling her quickly after taking his pants off.

"Taking a chance?" she bites her lip.

He nodded kissing her again. Her body heats up pretty fast as they kiss more deeply "Mm fuck.." she moans.

He thrusts into her deeply with a moan. 

"Uuh..fuck" she moans more deeply, her heart was racing more. His hips bucked as he went deeper inside her.

She starts to pant harder as he moves on her, she almost feels like she's floating and starts feeling light headed, she looks over the doctor's shoulder and see's Dennis standing beside the curtain watching.

The doctor carries on pounding into her as she sees Dennis walk away looking upset. 

"Dennis..." she says before suddenly passing out.

The doctor came inside her before tidying himself up and leaving her passed out on the bed, Dennis sees the doctor leave and goes to get Olivia carrying her to the car.

She's out for an hour before slowly waking up with beads of sweat on her neck and forehead "I, I what..where" she says confused.

"Shh your with me it's okay" Dennis said softly putting a cold cloth on her forehead and getting her to drink some water.

"I fucked up again..didn't I?" 

"Maybe a little bit" he smirked waiting for Elizabeth to make the tea Olivia needed.

She laughs as she tears up "I should have just been grounded and sent to bed"

"Shh don't speak you need your energy to heal" he instructed her kissing her head softly as he heard Elizabeth walk up the stairs.

Elizabeth brings Olivia her tea and she sips on it "I usually just drink iced tea but this is pretty good"

"Elizabeth's good at taking care of people and she knows her stuff when it comes to drugs and things, I'm just thankful she agreed to help" he told her softly looking up at Elizabeth fondly.

Elizabeth smiles at him "I guess I'll run you a nice warm bath if that sounds good to you?", Olivia smiles "Yea that be nice, thank you"

"Thank you Liz, I appreciate it" he sighed.

She kisses his head and leaves the room to prepare Olivia's bath.

Dennis stayed with Olivia rubbing her face with a cold cloth. 

Elizabeth comes back in the room to fetch Olivia, taking her to the bathtub and helping her in the warm water "There you go, enjoy" she smiles at her and leaves the bathroom. Olivia lays in the water "Dennis?" she calls to him.

Dennis walks inside "Yeah" he whispered softly.

"Want to stay here and talk?"

"Okay" he said kneeling down next to the bath to get closer to her "I'm sorry about what happened at the doctors" he apologized.

"I'm sorry I upset you" she takes his hand in hers.

"I thought they would help you" he sighed.

"He did, it's just my old habit's kicked in and I pursued it but right after he did take notice of me, I started to feel bad about letting that guy give me drugs.."

"It's, It's ok I understand" Dennis told her looking at her gently.

"I know I'm foolish at times" she says as she adds body wash to her sponge and rubs it down her arms, around her neck and breasts.

Dennis takes it and washes her back delicately "I was just trying to help you" Dennis said regretfully.

"My Tests were all fine, he said I was a little underweight and my heart rate a little fast but that's it"

"Okay, we can keep an eye on that" he said looking at her with genuine care written on his face.

"Just knowing you helps me" she pulls him closer and gives him a kiss.

He kissed her back softly "I'm still sorry I took you there" 

"It's okay, I'm the one that made it complicated" 

"I should have stayed with you" 

"Don't beat yourself up over it, it's okay really" she says as she gets out of the tub.

"That's my problem I guess...I worry too much about everyone I love and care about" he told her hugging her waist as his head rested on her abdomen while he's still on his knees.

"My little worry wart" she jokes.

He kissed her stomach softly before looking up at her.

"Thank you for taking me in" she whispers.

"It's okay anytime" he said softly kissing her body again. 

"Mm that feels nice"

"I'm glad you think so" he whispered between kisses.

"I shouldn't stay to long, I don't want to disrupt your home life" she sighs.

"Stay a little longer...please" he pleaded looking up at her with a worried look.

"You're so sweet to me..." she says grabbing the towel to dry off.

He held her hand kissing it softly still looking up at her "I don't want to lose you Olivia...please stay a while" he said again staring up at her with puppy dog eyes. She giggles and starts to sway a little.

"At least don't go until you've had something to eat" he reasoned with her holding onto her tightly again.

"I feel a little light headed again..Denni..Dennis" she breathes.

Dennis picked her up gently and carried her back to the bed, tucking her in "Your not going anywhere until your feeling better, now get some rest while I make you something to eat" he told her kissing her.

She kisses him back "I'm sorry" she whispers against his lips and then drifts off to sleep.

Dennis made sure she was comfortable before going to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Elizabeth was already in the process of making Dinner like she always did "She resting?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping look after her Lizzy I can't tell you how much it means" he told her fondly hugging her tightly from behind and kissing her neck.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to seem like I don't care"

"I know you do..I just wouldn't have known where to start after I found her in the state she was in, you saved her I just wanted to say thank you" he told her softly kissing her again. "I just don't know what to do to stop her from putting herself in these situations" 

"You put yourself in her situations" she sighs deeply, tilting her neck sideways more for him.

"I know...I worry too much" he whispered kissing up her neck before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you think she's a bad influence?" 

"Maybe a little...but I'd feel bad abandoning her, I don't know what to do Liz" he admitted.

"Well if you think it's best that you take care of her then do it, you do things without asking me about it anyways like bringing her here instead of her maybe staying at a hospital"

"I'll take her up tomorrow Liz I promise, I'm sorry I don't mean to upset you" he tried to reason with her hugging her tightly, afraid she would leave him.

"I'm just looking out for my family.." she sighs.

"I know I'm sorry...what should I do?" He asked her.

"You already know hun, I'm just being..I don't know, to protective of mine" she goes back to stirring the stir-fry.

"Do you want me to leave her?" He asked her.

"Hun how many times do we need to discuss this?" she sighs, "please don't mention that again"

"I just want to make you happy" he whispered looking down at the floor.

"You do, always" she takes his hand in hers and kisses it "My King"

He looked up at her softly there was a look of guilt in his eyes "I'll take her to the hospital tomorrow, I promise" 

"Alright" she smiles and plates up some food "Here take this up to her"

"Okay" he nodded taking the plate up to Olivia.

\--

Olivia's already sitting up in bed, talking to little Maggie who had snuck into the room and got up on the bed, "Oh hey Dennis"

"Hey, I got you something to eat" he told her handing the plate over to her before looking over at Maggie "Hey sweetheart what are you doing in here huh?" He asked with a smile on his face as he picked her up.

"Olivia said she paint my nails" Maggie says happily.

"Did she, well aren't you lucky" he said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Yup, I go eat dinner now bye" she gets down and goes downstairs. Olivia giggles and is already almost done with her food "Good stir-fry"

"Yeah Elizabeth's a good cook" he told her proudly sitting on the chair next to her bed again.

"Yeah lucky you" she throws a snow pea at him with a chuckle.

He picked it up off the floor diligently making sure there wasn't any mess. "Careful I just cleaned this room" 

"Mr. sir cleanalot" she teases.

He blushed at the name "I'm gonna take you to the hospital tomorrow" he told her.

"Wanna be rid of me that quick huh?"

"I just think you need professional help" he reasoned.

"Yeah I'm sure" she laughs "Do you have any champagne or wine?"

"Your not drinking alcohol, not after what's happened to you" he refused her.

"Pfft" she rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at him, folding her arms "Already no fun anymore"

"Hey I'm just looking out for you Olivia" he said sternly standing up to leave.

"You look so cute when your all flustered" she chuckles.

"Try and get some rest Olivia" he sighed handing her the cushion back before walking towards the door.

"No kiss? boy she sure has you on a leash sometimes" she jokes.

He walked over to her kissing her head softly.

She sighs "Fine I'll rest"

Dennis sighed and walk away and headed to his room.

\---

Around 1 am Olivia sneaks downstairs and into the kitchen, finding the bottle of wine in the back of the fridge and pours herself some and sips on it "Mm Damn that's good" she whispers to herself.

Bella came downstairs to get some water and sees Olivia drinking "Oh uhh" she stuttered as she saw her.

"Oh hey.. Bella is it?"

"Yeah, uh I was just getting some water" 

"Want to sit on the couch with me?" Olivia asks smiling.

"Umm okay" she nodded.

They sit on the couch and Olivia continues to sip on her wine "You want a taste?"

"Umm my mom said I'm too young" 

"Pfft says the girl that dates an older man and that seems to be okay" Olivia teases her.

Bella looks down feeling a little hurt by that.

"It won't kill ya" she hands Bella the glass.

Bella sips a bit and recoils afterwards "I don't think I like it" she coughs.

"Eh you big baby" Olivia laughs lightly.

"I'm not a baby" she protests.

"Prove it" Olivia gets really close to Bella's face, smirking.

Bella takes the glass and necks the whole drink.

"Holy shit girl"

"I'm not a baby" she repeated slightly slurred as she shoved the empty glass back into her hand.

Olivia sits the glass down on the table "Wanna hear some fun stories?"

She nodded feeling her head spin.

"Well first off about what I do.." Olivia tells Bella a bunch of stories of her with different men and even her encounters with her dad, she finally gets to what happened at the hospital with the doctor "And well..I got so damn hot as he was pounding into me, it was intense and I finally passed out" she laughs.

Bella stared at her in disbelief "Shouldn't you see a medic to make sure your alright?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine..my tests were all great, just my heart rate was a little bit fast and I'm a little underweight but that's nothing I can't handle dollface, don't you worry" Olivia smiles and rubs the back of her hand softly on Bella's cheek.

"Okay if you say so" she whispered looking at the clock "I should go to bed" 

"Bella have you ever done anything crazy before?"

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"I mean sexually?"

"Oh umm, I don't think I should tell you that" Bella said nervously.

"Oh come on..I confessed a lot to you" she pouts and smiles.

"No...just umm I've had a few three ways" Bella told her.

"Ooh really?" Olivia gets wide eyed with a big grin on her face.

She nodded with a blush.

"Ever consider... nah you wouldn't be into that" Olivia stops talking and looks away with a smirk.

"What?" she asked her.

"Ever be with a girl before?"

"Umm no, no I haven't...but I have a boyfriend" she told her.

"Yeah he sounds nice, letting you have a three way and all that...that's a lot of cock for such a small girl such as yourself to handle..I'm kind of impressed"

"I can handle more than you think you know" Bella pouts.

"Oh really?" Olivia smiles "Wanna go to your room?"

"Umm I don't think we should do this" Bella told her uncertainly knowing what her dad might think.

Olivia sighs deeply "Your dad wasn't giving in earlier..it was silly of me to think you would be any different, I guess I'll have to get myself off then"

"I don't want to be unfaithful to my boyfriend" Bella tells her.

"Hun if he's okay with three way's then I'm pretty sure he'd be okay with a girl with you"

"If you say so" Bella said softly.

Olivia just throws her arms up in surrender "But who am I to tell you what to do" she starts climbing the stairs up to her room.

"I'm sorry" Bella said softly staying put on the couch for a while, after she was sure Olivia had left she ran upstairs and into her parents room laying down next to Elizabeth for comfort. She holds Bella close to her in her sleep.

\--

Olivia went back into her room and went to bed but not without a good fingering which made her moan softly.

\--

Bella cried a little bit as she cuddled up to her mother more. Elizabeth lifts up the covers so Bella can get in the warmth with her.

Bella wastes no time getting under the covers with her "Sorry momma" she said tearfully.

"You'll be alright baby" she whispers in her sleep, she was so used to her kids getting in the bed at night for comfort, it was just instinct what to do.

"I don't want to be alone" she tells her.

"Never" Elizabeth kisses her head, holding her closer.

"No I don't want to be alone with...her" she said nervously.

"Don't worry baby she'll be leaving tomorrow"

"She tried to get me to have...sex with her" she cried into her mothers nightie.

"Oh shit.." Elizabeth sighs feeling angry, but continues to hold Bella.

"I didn't want to be bad momma" she said tearfully.

"Baby you could never be bad because you're my gem" 

"Thank you momma" she whispered giving her a cuddle as she listened to her heart beat.

"Now settle down and sleep baby, we'll figure everything out in the morning...won't we Dennis?" Elizabeth whispers to him knowing he was awake now.

Dennis didn't say anything feeling too embarrassed as he gulped nervously.

Elizabeth finally goes back to sleep with Bella.

\--

In the morning Dennis had woken up early to make breakfast to apologize to Elizabeth and Bella for what happened between her and Olivia.

Maggie comes downstairs in tears "Dadda"

"Maggie what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked picking her up and hugging her tightly to comfort her.

"Aunt Olivia is gone..now I don't get my nails painted" she whines.

"What?" He asked her surprised.

"I go in her room and she not there" she pouts.

"Okay, I'll go look for her, you go and get breakfast okay sweet pea" he consoled her.

"Okay" she sighs and joins Bella and Elizabeth.

\---

In town at the diner, Olivia was sitting at the same table as before and was picking at a piece of pie with her fork.

"Thought I'd find you here" Dennis sighed as he sat down opposite her "we need to talk"

"Let me guess a lecture or maybe a reason why again of how I should go stay at the hospital?" she huffs.

"No it's about..." he sighed not sure what to say or how to say it "Olivia...I love you I do and we've had some great times together I can't deny that" he paused swallowing the lump in his throat "But I gotta put my family first...which is why.. I don't think we can see each other anymore" he croaked dropping his gaze from her.

"Why did you take me to your house, I don't try to involve myself in people's home life, you know that.. because this shit happens and then I get dumped" she looks away, tearing up.

"I thought I could help you...but now I realize, I can't help you if you won't help yourself" he told her sadly, he went to hold her hand gently this was incredibly difficult for him "I love you I really do...but I can't watch you continue to hurt yourself and not want to get help to sort it out"

She takes her hand away "You're not perfect either.. besides nothing really happened between Bella and I last night if that's what your main focus is at"

"That's not the point, the point is that my daughter came into our room in tears after what you said" he said frustrated "And I know I'm not perfect..but I got help in order to get better so my wife and kids didn't have to worry about their husband or father not coming home one day because he hurt himself" he told her angrily his body tensed up.

"So it's my fault somehow that you took me home with you?" she snaps at him.

"I thought you'd be safe there and have a place to rest and heal, I see I was wrong...you live your life how you want to just don't involve me anymore" he said getting up and walking away.

"You knew how I was before and it didn't bother you and now it suddenly does?" she starts to cry. "Damn you..all you men are alike"

\--

Dennis got home and went to find Elizabeth. Elizabeth's sitting in the living room folding the laundry "Hey.."

He walked over to her before collapsing into her arms, cupping her face and kissing her passionately.

"Bella talked to me more after you left and..I'm sorry I was so rash about Olivia staying to heal..Bella told me her curiosity got the better of her and she gulped a glass of wine and stood by to hear Olivia's stories.. Bella seems to be upset with herself mostly"

"It doesn't matter anymore..." he breathed kissing her again to distract himself from the guilt he felt eating away at him.

"Are you happy love?"

"I am if I got you" he whispered.

"I mean without her"

"I, I don't know...I wouldn't say happy just upset I couldn't help her" he told her truthfully.

"I'm sorry this happened" she tears up hugging him.

"It's okay...you come first you and the kids, besides I can't help someone who won't help themselves" he sighed hugging her back a tear fell down his face.

**\------------**

**A few months later...**

Dennis hadn't seen Olivia at all, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed her but he knew it was for the best. Olivia is walking around in the park just breathing in the evening air, which she wasn't to used to since she wasn't really an outdoors type person. Her hair was down and blowing around her and was a bit longer now. She missed Dennis and had thought about him from time to time. 

Dennis was walking around the town trying to cool off as he had a stressful day at work. 

She continues to walk and they suddenly see each other. Dennis stares at her and then starts to back away in the other direction.

She looks at the ground unable to say anything but wanting to say everything, she looked different, lighter and more healthy, she turns to look out at the lake, just staring out at it.

Dennis walked into a nearby café and ordered a drink to calm his nerves.

She suddenly comes in and orders a drink and sits down across from him, holding her cup, staring up at him with her pretty mint green eyes.

Dennis didn't know what to say looking down at his drink. 

"The blueberry muffins here are good" she says softly.

He nodded softly.

"I haven't drank in months..and I wasn't planning on taking drugs after all of that happening either..I just wanted you to know that"

He just sat there listening to her.

"I even slowed down on..clients" she sighs deeply. Her lovely hands start to shake as she holds her cup.

Dennis opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he promptly closed it again.

"It's been a month and half since I've even had sex with anyone.." she closes her eyes, gripping her cup hard.

He shook with the effort of keeping his tears and emotions at bay.

"I did it all for you, because I don't want you to hate me, because you were the only one that cared about me ever"

"I didn't hate you...I never did, but I couldn't be with someone who refused to get help to the point where they were putting their life at risk" 

"I only did that a few times..and I never wanted to do that stuff again"

"You have no idea how tough it was having to let you down...I never wanted to inflict that pain on anyone" he croaked raw emotions coming back again.

She suddenly takes his hand in hers "Come on" she pulls on him and gets him out the door and walking to her parked car that was more or less hidden.

"What are you doin?" he asked her nervously. She opens the backseat door and pulls him in, her lips go to his in a passionate kiss "Mm fuck I missed this..I missed you"

Dennis pushed her off of him "Don't, don't do this to me again" he whispered.

"I don't...want to be alone" tears roll down her cheeks.

Dennis stared at her sadly "It hurt what you said" he told her.

"What?"

"I'm not perfect...that's what you told me last time" he told her dejectedly.

"For heavens sake, I said that because you haven't been a saint with the things you do either, and you knew how I was when you first met me and now suddenly I'm not good enough to even be around for you like your perfect and I'm not now..of all the men I've been with..you doing that to me, I've never felt so hurt and so very used" she cries and gets out of the car.

Dennis sighed feeling stressed out as he put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I stopped my life and tried to change myself for your sorry ass, how could I be that dumb to think there was something glorious between us, of course not, a quick pounding here and there and a few laughs and then bam you drag me into your cute little home world and then hurt me!" she kicks at the bumper of the car and screams.

He winced at her words backing away from her slowly "I, I shouldn't stay here...I'm sorry for hurting you" he said sadly starting to walk away. He was shaking like a leaf after her outburst.

"I loved you..." she cries, sinking to the ground with head in her hands.

Dennis was starting to feel a panic attack coming. "I need to go somewhere safe" he told himself.

"I should of been in the same car as my parents..."

He collapsed on the ground suddenly not being able to cope with what she said. 

"I feel so alone.." she starts rocking back and forth.

"Olivia..." he breathed reaching out to her as he couldn't calm down and passes out.

\---

She got up and drags him into the back seat and takes him to the hotel, paying a guy she knew to help get him on the bed and he leaves. Olivia takes his shirt off but nothing else and dabs his forehead with a cold cloth.

He stayed passed out for quite a while, his breathing was all over the place as was his heart beat.

She hushed him a few times and rolled up his white tank top he on underneath his discarded shirt and rubs some ice chips on his chest to cool him off.

He made a few scared cries as his head jerked to the side like he was experiencing a flashback or a bad dream "No" he muttered quite a few times.

"Hush now..your safe" she pats his forehead again with the wash cloth.

He breathed out shakily his whole body was tense.

She pulls her hair back in a ponytail and gets closer to him and places soft kisses on his cheeks.

"Sorry" he said shakily.

"I'm sorry too" she whispers. She gets down lower on the bed and rubs more ice on his chest, stomach and even lower, she then leans down and licks the streaks of cold wetness from his skin with her hot tongue slowly.

He didn't react to her at all whatever was happening in his head was really effecting him as his body twitched.

"Dennis..come back to me" she whispers against his skin as she trails her tongue lower past his navel.

He gasped suddenly as he woke up, his breaths were stronger but still a little raspy.

"Dennis..." she whispers again, still licking his skin. He looked at her looking like he's about to cry.

"I missed you so much.." she says right before she takes his cock out of his already unbuckled pants and begins to suck him off.

"No, not yet..." he gasped "Not yet" 

She sucks him a bit faster, really using her tongue "Mmm" she moans around him.

"Uhh please.." he moaned. Her hand rubs up his chest as she's sucking him, feeling around until she lightly pinches his nipple to tease him more. He groaned again louder as he gave in to her advances. 

She suddenly stops and gets back on top of him kissing his neck "Don't you see I need you" she says in a almost begging voice.

"I'm scared"

She lifts up a bit to stare into his eyes, she still looked like that sweet sassy young vixen he fell in love with, with her lovely face, pretty mint green eyes and her chestnut colored hair. 

"I messed up everything...I don't deserve to be with you" 

"I'm the one that's unperfect"

"I messed everything up and now...I don't think I can have you back" 

"You foolish man..I never wanted to be apart from you..not ever my sweet Dennis" she tears up.

Dennis looked down fearfully "I, I tried to think I'd done the right thing...but I didn't did I?" 

"I never wanted to interfere with your home life, I, I just wanted to be there for you if you needed me because I care about you.. I know I can't be part of that sweet world ever..yes that hurts sometimes that I can't, but at least I had encounters with you, ones where we had a good time, laughed together, made love, just had good times and that has meant so much to me"

"I'm sorry I messed that up...I just wanted to help you" 

"I'm grateful for your help..I caught a glimpse of how sweet the things you have truly are and it made me smile..I'm sorry for what happened with Bella and I, I wasn't in a good place at the moment"

Dennis nodded sadly.

"If you truly don't want to see me again..I un...understand"

"I don't know what to do to be honest...I know I broke your heart last time and that nearly killed me" 

"Maybe we..do need time apart so you can think about it" she sighs and gets up from the bed and hands him his shirt. 

"I don't like breaking people's hearts...I've had it done to me so many times before" he said sadly "I wanted to please you because it made me feel good I guess, that I was capable of making others happy...I am deeply sorry for what I did" he told her shamefully getting up to leave.

"Consider my heart mended then so you can go in peaceful thoughts and all that jazz...just go and be with your loving family now" she says waving him off in the best sarcastic manner she could muster just like she used to which used to make Dennis laugh. She goes into the bathroom, shutting the door and shouts "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out stud!"

He walked out the hotel and went back home feeling, well he didn't really know how he was feeling but can't help the small smile coming to his face.

\----

Elizabeth and Molly are with the kids at the dinner table, they already started eating since the kids had no patience when it came to food "Oh Hey babe, sorry the kids couldn't wait"

He smiled softly "It's okay..wouldn't want my babies to starve now would we" he said kissing his babies heads softly before sitting at the table.

"Meatballs my fave, Meatyballs my fave yum yum" Maggie sings.

Dennis chuckled picking at his food a little, not really feeling hungry after what had happened with Olivia.

Elizabeth eyes him "Do you need more sauce on your spaghetti babe?"

"Uhh no no this is fine thanks Lizzy" he smiled eating his spaghetti.

"Anyone want more cheese bread?" she asks everyone, Maggie says loudly "I do!", Elizabeth chuckles "Baby you already had to much"

Dennis chuckled at Maggie's pouty face as he takes some bread. Maggie goes back to singing about her meatball. Molly goes over by the stove and gets more spaghetti for herself and Kev, she leans over and kisses Dennis's forehead.

After they had finished dinner Dennis helped clean the dishes trying to take his mind off of everything. Elizabeth comes up behind him, sliding her arms around his torso, holding him "Love you babe"

"I love you too" he said softly turning around to kiss her. 

She kisses him back and they both start to sway in a sweet dance "Mm darling"

Dennis held her close trying not to show her how weary he felt.

"Everything's alright and as it should be" she says softly as if she knew how he was feeling or knew what had happened.

"I saw Olivia today" he told her.

"I know.." 

Dennis sighed sadly "I don't know what to do" 

"She called me after you were brought to the hotel and told me you had passed out and told me not to worry because she would help you..I told her I was grateful to her for doing so..for taking care of you and bringing you to a safe place"

Dennis nodded "She says she's changed but...I don't want to repeat the past and undo the progress I've made in getting better" 

"She told me she hasn't had any drugs since those times or involved herself in men that would get her into that again because of your good influence on her...that makes me so proud" she smiles.

"Really?...because I feel like I broke her heart and left her alone and vulnerable" he said.

"She also said you would say something like that..and said something on how to make it up to her, something about apple pie at a diner?"

Dennis smiled softly "Yeah...there's this diner I went to after my after work walk, they had the best pies but I stopped going after..." he told her sadly.

"Well I guess my pie recipes sure bring people together after all" she smirks.

"You mean they're your pies?" he asked her surprised.

"I sold some recipe's to that diner so they can make them"

"I thought they tasted familiar" he sighed resting his head on her shoulder "What do you think I should do, should I take her out to the diner?"

"I don't mind baby..she's a sweet girl and I don't want her to be lonely because I know how that feels because I was once like her"

"I know...I just don't know if I messed up too much now that the bridge is burned" 

"Only time will tell..give it a little while, but I'm pretty sure it's all fine now" she says kissing his face.

"I hope so, I just want to make her happy, but also you all happy" 

"You do baby, you do" 

Dennis hugged her tightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said softly kissing her lovingly. 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	77. Bella's Buddy Julie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X Oc Julie & Oc daughter Bella) (Dennis meets Bella's friend from school and things get complicated

Bella and her friend Julie comes home from school and see someone messing around in the barn so they go to see who it is, they walk over and look in seeing it's Dennis cleaning up a bit "Hey dadda!" Bella says loudly, smiling.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" he said giving her a hug.

"Good, long day as always, this is my friend Julie" she points at the little red headed girl that has a blue and white striped shirt on and navy blue shorts "Hello Mr. Crumb" Julie holds out her hand to him.

"Hi Julie, nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand with a smile.

"Bella's told me all about you" she smirks.

"Oh really" he said starting to blush.

Julie giggles and looks at Bella "You're right, he is cute when he blushes"

Dennis looked away looking all flustered and embarrassed.

Bella rolls her eyes "Come on I think you embarrassed him enough for a lifetime" she shoves Julie along out of the barn. "Catch you later Mr. Crumb!" Julie shouts. They both laugh as they run up and into the house.

Dennis watched them leave recovering after Julies comments.

They both come back out in the early evening and have their swim suits on and are running though the sprinkler in the side yard, laughing and joking.

Dennis kept himself busy so he didn't get caught staring at them.

Bella pushes Julie on the tree swing "Wooh!" she says loudly, laughing. Bella looks at her legs "Gosh I got grass clippings stuck on me", Julie laughs "Grassy ass"

Dennis smiled as he heard them laughing.

"Boy it's hot out, I'm sure glad you have that sprinkler to run through and get all Wet in, or we be both fried out here" Julie tells Bella. Bella laughs "You mean like fried eggs?", Julie gets a thinking look on her face "Yeah, sure why not"

Dennis called them a while later since dinner was ready.

They come running in with their soaked self's and grab their towels off the chair. He laid the table and put the plates of food on the table.

"Man this swimsuit is sticking to my skin not to mention the grass clippings" Julie remarks. Bella laughs and grabs her drink "Yeah but I got most of the grass"

"Might want to clean up before sitting down Bella I just cleaned up" Dennis told her.

"Oh fine" she huffs, running upstairs, right before Julie follows her Julie walks past Dennis and winks at him, smirking. 

Dennis blushed when she did that. She just giggles as she runs up the stairs. He stood there looking dumbfounded.

A little while later they both come downstairs and sit down to eat, they up end talking about boys at the school. Dennis is sat in the other room trying to do some paperwork.

The girls get in a small food fight, throwing peas at each other and laughing. Dennis sighed knowing he was going to have to clean the place again.

Later that night when everyone was asleep and Dennis was still in the living room doing taxes and other things Julie comes down to get some water. She's wearing a little white t shirt and cloth shorts. Dennis saw her and nodded in acknowledgement. She just chuckles at him and goes into the kitchen. He goes back to doing his work.

"Um..Mr. Crumb can you come in here and help me with something pretty please?" she asks looking around the corner of the doorway at him.Dennis got up and walked over to her.

She points up at the cabinet "Can you get a glass down for me, I can't reach that high" she asks softly, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Sure" he said reaching up and grabbing a glass for her."Thanks" she fills it with water at the sink and takes a sip but it ends up spilling on her shirt 

"Whoops.." she acts surprised.

Dennis got her a towel "Here"

She wipes at her shirt with the towel, patting at it lightly, the shirt was starting to stick and you could see she didn't have a bra on since the outline of her nipples were showing slightly "Thanks..Mr. Crumb"

"Your welcome" he said with a blush.

"You sure blush a lot""Uhh sorry" he stammered."Oh don't worry about it"

He smiled at her getting a little more confident.

"You act as if I'm gonna bite you" she chuckles.

"I just don't want to mess up somehow"

"Mess up?, how would that be even possible since you are a janitor at the high school..oh yeah now I remember they call you Mr. Clean" she laughs, sounding like she was making fun of him.

"I don't like that nickname" he sighed.

"Mr. Clean" she mocks.

"Stop it" he warned her.

"Mr. Cleaner mc clean man" she giggles and acts like she's going to leave the room.

Dennis hit the wall loudly "Don't call me that"

"Or what Mr. Clean?" she laughs.

He pinned her to the wall "You'll be sorry" he growled.

"How so, it's true isn't it, that you're just a cleaning freak or something?" she grins.

"Just stop calling me that" he whispered his face was closer to hers.

"Why should I?, Mr. Clean" she pouts her lips out.

He looks at her lips hungrily before leaning back. One thing that wasn't clear about her was if she was actually mocking him, just daring him to do something to her or something else. was she just another one of those girls that used to make fun of him at school "Wuss" she laughs.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do I mean what?"

"How am I a wuss?"

She rolls her eyes "If I explained it, it wouldn't be funny to me anymore..Mr. Clean" 

Deep in Dennis's head The Beast was whispering "I can smell Impure" Dennis shook his head "She's Bella's friend" he told him. "She's mocking you and you just stand there and take it" The Beast growls. "But she is Bella's friend" he said not sure what to do. "Punish this Impure or I'll rip her to shreds" The Beast threatens. Dennis groaned out loud so Julie heard.

"Yeah whatever.." she waves him off and heads into the living room.

Dennis grabbed her hand tightly before attacking her, kissing her roughly. She makes this surprised squeal when he grabs her kisses her.

"I have to punish you now" he told her. 

"Punish me?" she laughs "you're not my dad"

He walked her over to the basement door and took her down to it.

"Where you taking me?" she asks trying to pull away from him.

"I need to punish you" he repeated looking at her "Take off your panties" he told her.

"No way..I tried to flirt with you earlier but you didn't act on it in time, so your loss" she crosses her arms.

Dennis walked over to her and kissed her again. 

"I said you messed the green light bud" she says defiantly. He moved his hand down to her waist "Please" he whispered removing her panties.

"I'm not gonna do it with a freaky cleaning man" she huffs. 

"We'll see" he purred kissing her neck.

"There's nothing you can do to me that would change my mind" she hisses at him and runs for the door. He grabbed her throwing her on the bed "Just give me one more chance I'll make it worth your while" he told her giving her a look which somehow relaxed her.

"I..I don't know" she says quietly, looking away.

"You've been teasing me all day, let me have something" he said softly kissing her neck again as his hands touched her body.

"Mm maybe a little.." her breathing was a little more rushed.

He kissed down her body nipping at her skin. Her body jumps a little in response. He held her down as she jumped getting closer to his prize. She visibly starts to shake a little as she realizes how real it was getting between them now, it wasn't just playful teasing anymore, it was becoming more. He looked up at her checking if she was okay before carrying on. Her legs fall open more on their own accord showing off her already wet pussy. He grinned going down on her and licking her pussy straight away. A loud moan escapes her lips and her head tilts back more. 

The Beast growls in the background clearly not happy and even Patricia gets in on the conversation by adding her comment "She sound's like a dirty whore", The Beast just laughs at that as they sit in the background. 

Dennis laps up her juices like he was really thirsty. 

"Ooh gawd!" Julie moans, holding onto the blankets underneath her.

He groaned as he sucked on her. 

"Yup I was right nothing but an Impure whore that doesn't deserve this treatment" Patricia adds in.

Dennis could hear them but was trying to block them out. "Dennis, giving pleasure to the same type of filth that was making him and Barry put his hand up their shirts and run away laughing..yes she is the same type and should be punished" Patricia says to the Beast but loud enough for Dennis to hear.

"Enough I know what I'm doing" Dennis told them. 

"You just want to fuck her, that's all it is" Patricia huffs walking off in another part of Kevin's Mind.

Dennis ignored her, having a plan up his sleeve.

"Pleasee it's to much...uuh" Julie whines. Dennis heard her knowing she was getting close, he stopped what he was doing looking up at her. She sighs and reaches down, her hand starts rubbing at her clit in a fast motion bringing her up to orgasm "Ooh fuck!"Dennis stared at her. She just lays there breathing hard after, closing her eyes. 

"How was that?" he asked her.

"You stopped.."

"To punish you" he told her.

"You call that punishment, I'm surprised at you Dennis" The Beast growls. Dennis winced at his voice. "Maybe I should join you and help you out" The Beast says with a laugh. He pushes his way into the light with Dennis. 

Juile is trying to roll over trying to get off the bed. Beast grabbed her roughly digging his nails into her flesh. She whimpers a little "Please.."

"Filthy impure" he growled.

She was clearly still very aroused; the scent was rolling off her in waves along with fear in the mix. Beast strips down and with no warning rams into her. She whimpers and moans. He growled at her enjoying the sound of her moans. She suddenly kisses him deeply, pulling at his shoulders to get him closer. He growled biting her lip as he kissed her back ramming into her harder. 

Half hour later, she's just lying there on the cot bed, clearly tired "Can I go to bed now?" she says tiredly. "For now, yes"" he growled. 

She gets yup and gets her clothing back on and runs up the stairs back to Bella's room. Beast watched her go carefully. 

\---

A few days later, Bella comes home from school and is clearly upset. Dennis was outside still processing what had been done. "Dadda can I talk to you?"

He jumped when she spoke. 

"Sorry I scared you but..I need to talk to you about something" she says sadly.

"Oh...okay" he stuttered.

"I've been trying to talk to Julie at school and she's been ignoring me and she isn't answering my calls..I don't know why" she cries.

"I, I'm sorry" he whispered guiltily.

"I don't know what has come over her, what did I do wrong?"

"It's not you baby..."

"Could you talk to her and see what's wrong?"

"I, I don't think that's a good idea" he whispered.

"But she won't talk to me..maybe she'd talk to you, please help me dadda" she begs.

Dennis sighed "Okay"

"Thank you" she says hugging him. He hugged her back gulping as he did. She goes back into the house leaving him alone with his thoughts. "What have I done?" he breathed.

\--

Dennis looked for Julie after school the next day waiting in his office for her to appear. She's finally seen hurrying into the lock rooms. Dennis stands outside waiting for her. A little while later She walks right past him carrying her bag. 

"Julie...we need to talk"

She startles a little "I don't want too"

"I promise I won't hurt you...please" he said grabbing her arm gently.

She puts her head down and lets him lead her into his office. 

"I'm really sorry for what happened" he said guiltily.

"No your not..you were enjoying every moment of it and you made me figure out that I'm nothing but a whore" she says looking away. 

"I'm sorry...I had to, I have DID and the other alter said I had to punish you"

"I feel so ashamed of myself.." she says, trying not to cry. 

"No it's my fault this happened, I shouldn't have done what I did" he sighed sadly.

"Maybe I deserved it..." she says, looking down.

"He did say you were impure"

"I don't want to be friends with Bella anymore"

"No don't punish her for what I did it will crush her, please she really values your friendship...she doesn't have a lot of friends, it's nice to see her happy when she's with you" he pleaded with her.

"But I don't want to be around you..you brought out something in me that I never wanted.. I was just flirting..I didn't know really how far it would go.." she says starting to cry.

"I won't go near you again I promise"

"But I don't know if I can around you" she says confused.

"I'll stay away" he whispered.

"I can't be around you or her" she says walking away.

"Why not her?" he asked catching up with her.

"Because she looks like you and she will want to now what happened and I don't want to talk about anything that happened"

"Just try at least to make it work she needs yo don't punish her for my mistakes"

"It's not just your mistake..it's mine" she cries.

"I did the worse part"

"No..I did"

"I started taking it too far, it is my fault"

"I'm a whore now.." she puts her hands on here face and cries harder.

"No your not...it's my fault for touching you at all"

"But I liked it more then I should have"

"I'm sorry" he sighed looking away.

"Don't be, I don't want to see you or her ever again and nothing will change my mind" she runs off.

Dennis walked to his office slouching on his chair feeling so guilty and not knowing what Bella was going to say. 

Bella comes by after while "Hey.."

Dennis looked up at her distraught "Bella...hi" he stuttered.

Bella walks over to him and sits across his lap, giving his cheek a kiss "Are you alright?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure" he gulped nervously.

"Are you upset because I am?"

"Why are you upset?" he asked her already dreading the answer.

"Well I told you that Julie wasn't talking to me" 

Dennis nodded wincing at the name.

"Dadda, was she flirting with you?" she asks, holding his hand in hers.

"No...I mean...it was my fault" he stuttered not wanting his daughter to see him as the monster he really was. 

"I was asking because I was worried she was bothering you and maybe making you uncomfortable?"

"I didn't mean to..." he whispered looking anywhere but at her.

"You had sex with her, didn't you?" she asks him not in a upset tone. He closed his eyes tightly ready to receive whatever punishment she saw fit as he gave her a slow nod. She gives him a small kiss and leans her forehead against his sighing deeply "I forgive you"

He opened his eyes again in confusion "Why aren't you mad at me?" he said cautiously.

"Because I feel like she led you on a lot, don't think I didn't notice that and besides that..I now somewhat about your problems.. I can't be mad at you, because I love you" she tells him softly.

"You should be you lost your friend because of me" he sighed.

"I'm sure she might get over it, she maybe just embarrassed"

"I'm sorry" he said looking down.

"It's okay, don't worry to much about it" she lays her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tentatively, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"I love you dadda" she kisses his face.

"I love you too"

"How much?"

"To the moon and back" he said resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiles "Then I love you to mars and back"

He smiled at that tearfully "It's been a long day" he mumbled.

"Yeah it has, wanna go home?"

"Yeah, did you want to get something to eat on the way?" he asked.

"Sure" she takes his hand in hers and they walk to the car. 

He drove through a drive thru and got some burgers and fries and two milkshakes for them. "Mm I'm gonna get fat on this" she mumbles between bites of her burger.

"Nah you won't, your too active to put anything on, you always have been since you were little" he smirked.

"Want one of my fries?" she asks.

"Sure okay" he nodded grabbing one.

"This sure is a good milkshake"

"Yeah it is pretty good, I really needed this"

"Well it doesn't hurt to indulge once in awhile" she smiles and eats her fries.

"Just don't tell the others" he chuckled.

"I'm sure Maggie would be wanting her strawberry milkshake for sure"

"I'll get her something next time, she's been picky eating at the minute so she's not allowed any treats, mommy's orders" he chuckled.

"Was I ever that picky?"

"No, the only thing you didn't like was Brussel sprouts" he chuckled.

She laughs and takes a sip of her milkshake. Dennis smiled eating another fry. They enjoyed the rest of the evening together. 

Julie never came over after that but Bella ended up going to her house to hang from then on out.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	78. First Meeting With Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis/ My Oc's Elizabeth & Mrs. Morgan. ( Flashback - Dennis meets Elizabeth's mother for the first time) (No sex only family fluff)

Dennis was dressed up all smart as he waited for Elizabeth to come out of their room in their small apartment. Today was a big day, he was meeting Elizabeth's mother for the first time and was really nervous about making a good first impression.

She comes out all ready to go wearing a cute sundress "I'm ready to go"

Dennis was stood by a mirror smoothing out his shirt and making sure his tie was on straight when he saw her.

"Aww we ain't going to a dinner party, you don't need a tie babe"

"You sure?...I don't wanna look scruffy" he whispered, she could tell this was a big deal for him.

He had never been in a relationship long enough for someone to want to introduce him to their parents before and he was obviously trying his hardest to make himself look good.

"Yeah it's okay babe, she's pretty laid back, you look good as is don't worry" she tells him fixing his collar.

He gulped nervously looking at her "What if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll love you, trust me"

"I hope your right" he whispered getting anxious.

She gives him a deep kiss and hugs him "Everything will be fine"

"Okay" he breathed before going out to the car with her.

They drive to her moms house.

As soon as they get there Dennis starts drumming his fingers on the wheel, stuck in place as he was too scared to go anywhere.

"Relax she won't bite"

"I just want to make a good impression"

"I know baby, but don't worry" she tells him, rubbing a hand on his face.

He smiled at her softly with a deep breath "Okay, I'm ready"

They walk up to the house and nock and her mother answers the door and waves them in "Hey my dearest darlings"

Dennis gave her a small smile.

Mrs. Morgan hugs both of them "I'm so glad you could make it, I have cookies if you like some?"

"Uhh yea...yes please" he stuttered.

"Alright, just sit down in the living area and I'll get that for you" she smiles, Elizabeth says "Do you need any help mom?", Her mother smiles "No I'm good and what kind of hostess would I be if I asked for help from my guests hm?"

As they waited Dennis was still acting all nervous. Elizabeth takes his hand in hers "You're alright" He squeezed her hand back.

Mrs. Morgan returns carrying a tray of cookies on a plate and some tea, sitting down on the coffee table with a big smile on her face "There you are" she sits down in her chair.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Not a problem, what a polite young man you are" she smiles, taking a sip of her tea.

He smiled nervously not used to receiving compliments.

"Are you alright?" she asks looking concerned. Elizabeth speaks up first "Yes mom he's just nervous"

"It's okay sweetheart, I remember meeting my husbands parents, Oh my I was scared to death" Mrs. Morgan chuckles.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I was a teenager once you know" she laughs.

"I just thought that being a man...I shouldn't be so nervous, but I've never got to this point in a relationship before" he admitted with a blush "Not that I've been on a lot of relationships or anything..." he panicked.

"I know your trying to make a good impression on me, I understand" she smiles.

Dennis breathed putting his head in his hands "I'm not doing a good job"

"Well you must be doing something right, I'm not throwing you out now am I?"

He looked up at her "You must be thinking I'm not much of a man" he said insecurity written over his face.

"Oh please..my husband was the same way, he was always nervous about something or worrying about the family..he was a good soul "

"He...he was?" he asked wanting to know more.

"Yes, he was and he was such a good dad to Elizabeth, who knows maybe one of these days you will be to my future grand babies?"

He blushed more at that "I, I gotta use the bathroom"

"It's right down the hall there" she points.

He walks over leaving Elizabeth and her mother alone.

Elizabeth goes over to her mom and gets down by her chair, laying her head on her lap, her mom just rubs her head gently. Elizabeth looks up at her mother "So what do you think of him?" she asked her.

"He seems like a nice young man"

"Yeah he is, sorry he's a little nervous he's just been working so hard at making a good impression" she sighed.

"I understand, I can see why you like him"

She smiled at her "Really?"

"Yes, even at my age I know"

"Well what is it?" she asked her curious at her answer.

"He's handsome and seems sweet and he treats you well according to what you tell me, I think it will be a good match" her mom tells her.

She grinned at her answer "About time huh?" she said with a sigh.

"I'm proud of how far you've come"

"Thanks mom" she said giving her a hug.

"Anytime my darling one"

"I love you" Elizabeth tells her.

"I love you too" her mom hugs her tight.

Dennis comes back seeing them hugging not sure what to do.

Mrs. Morgan looks up at him and waves him over "Come get a hug, since you're part of the family"

"You want to?" he asked in surprise.

"Get over here my hopefully future son in law" she smiles.

He walked over and gave her a hug, it felt nice, he didn't realize how much he craved this sort of thing from a motherly figure until now.

"See I don't bite" she laughs.

Dennis hugged her tighter feeling tears well up in his eyes "My mother never did this with me" he whispered tearfully.

"Yes Elizabeth told me some of what she did and the lack of love she gave you, but you won't have to worry about that with me, I'm here for you if you need me" she tells him.

"Thanks mom..." he whispered before realizing what he said "I mean...Mrs. Morgan"

"I'm fine with Mom"

"Okay" he whispered with a small smile. She smiles at him and kisses his head.

Dennis blushed at the contact before seeing a picture of Elizabeth's father staring at him curiously "I hope I can be as good a man as he was for you" he told her sincerely.

"You are my darling" Elizabeth tells him.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are everything to me, I couldn't as for better"

"Thank you Liz" he cried as he went to hug her.

She hugs him back "I love you"

"I love you too, I promise" he sobbed softly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	79. Starting A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Dennis misses having a job that he can work with animals, so he starts a new one at a petting zoo )

Dennis was starting his new job at the petting zoo today and was really nervous but excited at the same time as he walked to reception to ask for his new boss.

An older lady was behind the desk "May I help you young man?"

"Uhh yeah, my names Dennis Crumb...I'm starting my first shift today, I was told to speak to you when I got here"

"Oh yes, pull up a stool and I'll ask you some questions"

Dennis sat down near her and waited for the questions.

"Okay first off, what kind of experience do you have working with animals or around them?" she asks.

"I used to be a maintenance man at another zoo where I worked before" he told her simply not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Well here we mostly need clean up work around the cages and fixing anything that needs to be fixed, do you think you could handle that?"

"Yeah, yes I can do that" he said excitedly.

"Alright pretty soon we will be having new babies being born from some of our animal mother's, so you might have to step up a notch in helping with that" she tells him, handing over a name tag and outfit for him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Well we might just need you to help with the birthing if needed and cleaning after, if that seems like something you can do?"

"Uhh yeah sure" he nodded.

"If you're not comfortable with that, that's fine"

"No I'd love to its just...I have OCD" he said looking embarrassed.

"Oh I see, well think of it as a learning experience, if you see it and don't think you can handle it then you can go do something else" she tells him with a kind smile.

"Okay" he said following her to the enclosure.

"Do you want to see the farm animals?"

"Yes please" he said eagerly.

She shows him the different areas, they have some horses, goats, mini pigs, ducks, chickens, bunnies, ponies.

Dennis's eyes lit up as he saw the animals.

"If you do this job good then you just might become manager" she tells him.

"Wow, thank you" he said gratefully getting a little tearful.

"Just promise me you'll keep at it"

"I will I promise"

"Good, then you got the job"

"Thank you so much" he said.

"Not a problem, see you on Monday at 11 am" she shakes his hand.

"I can't thank you enough" he said shaking her hand back.

\---

Dennis was at home the next morning preparing himself for work, checking and then double checking that he had got everything.

Maggie runs into the room and hugs his leg "I don't want you to go"

Dennis picks her up and holds her tightly "I know sweet pea but the animals need me" he explained to her.

"I need you too" she rubs her eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it" he promised.

"Are you helping babies?"

"Yeah I am, maybe one day you can get to see them"

"I want to see baby lambs" she smiles.

"Well there's definitely a few mommy's waiting to see their babies" he told her.

She claps her hands together getting excited "I love the babies, they so cute!"

"Yeah they are aren't they, now daddy has to go and look after them okay" he said after seeing the time.

"Okay, I love you dadda" she gives him kisses and a hug.

"I love you too sweet pea" he said kissing her back and hugging her tightly before heading off to work.

\--

There was people already looking at the animals and even some kids on the pony rides when he gets there.

Dennis gets to work, working through the list of jobs he had, he stopped for lunch and was sat on a bench outside when he noticed one of the animals was in a shelter that was looking a little worse for wear.

He got his list and started doodling ideas to improve it when his boss walked behind him. "Hello Dennis"

"Uhh hi" he said looking up at her.

"So how's your first day feeling?"

"It's been pretty good so far" he said with a smile looking down at his drawing.

"One of the horses have started labor, we put her in a private area to have her foul" she tells him.

"Wow, my daughter wants to see the lambs" he told her.

"They should be giving birth this week some time, maybe right after you can bring her to see them?"

"Really?, she'd love that" he said excitedly.

"Sure, since you work here she can get free pony rides"

"We'll never get her to leave" he chuckled "I noticed one of the shelters was looking a little unkempt, I drew an idea if you want to look at it" he said shyly.

"Sure, lets see it"

He handed her the drawing not used to being open about his ideas.

"If you're up for the work, go ahead and make it happen" she smiles.

"You like it?" he asked in shocked.

"It looks good and it looks more open then what we already have, so I give you the green light on this project" she tells him.

"Thank you, I'll make sure its good enough" he said confidently.

"Good" she says as she walks off to go to lunch.

Dennis set to work moving the ponies to a different paddock so he could work on their home, he started by sawing some wooden poles up to support the new roof he was going to put up to replace the old, leaking one on there now. He managed to get them all securely in the ground before it was time for him to go.

"Nice job" His boss tells him.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes, we been needing that for awhile now, but funding has been low"

"Well I have some supplies at home left over from another project I did...I can use that to help you" he suggested. "Well if you do that, I just might have to give you a raise"

"You don't have to do that" he told her.

"Well this is the most work I've seen anyone do in a long time around here, so I think you deserve it, how's $20 an hour sound instead of your current pay of $13 ?"

"Wow that's one hell of a pay raise but honestly just being here with the animals is reward enough" he told her sincerely.

"Well if you change your mind the offer will always be open" she waves as she leaves him alone again.

Dennis smiled as she left before making his way home.

\--

Elizabeth was thrilled about hearing what he did for the ponies enclosure when he tells her.

Dennis told her everything he had done today and was honestly the happiest Elizabeth had ever seen him.

"I'm so proud of you babe" she smiles.

"You are?" he said.

"Yes very much so, I think you should take the raise, we can always save it"

"I dunno, she seems so nice I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of her" he said looking indecisive.

"Hun she wouldn't have made the offer if she didn't want to give it to you and besides that we need the extra funds, the kids are growing, maybe we can set back more for collage funds for them?" she suggests.

"Okay" he nodded.

"Oh goody!" she says excitedly, hugging him tightly.

"I really hope this job lasts" he whispered hugging her back.

"Are you still going to work at the school?"

"I mean...it makes more sense to work two jobs so that we can double our intake"

"I don't want you tiring yourself out babe, I could try to find something instead?"

"No, it's okay...I like to work anyways"

"Yeah but I do want you to be able to spend time with the kids also"

"I'll make sure I do" he said.

"I love you my darling" she hugs him close.

"I love you too...I should get the supplies I need for the zoo"

"Okay, dinner should be ready when you get back"

He grinned getting up to load the car up with his supplies.

Maggie runs out to him and hugs his leg "Will I be able to see the lambs soon?"

"Yep, they'll be here any day now sweet pea, and guess what you can ride the horses if you like" he told her the good news.

"Yay!" she claps her hands together.

"I'll see if I can take you up there after school tomorrow"

"Okay dadda, I love you's" she kisses his cheek.

"Love you too sweet pea" he said kissing her back.

"When you get back can, can you sing to me when I go nighty night?" she asks sweetly.

"Of course I can" he smiled.

"Yay!" she claps again.

He smiled kissing her head softly.

"You leaving again?"

"No I'm just getting ready for tomorrow"

"Okay, so you are eating food with us, huh?" she asks.

"Yes of course baby" he said.

"Okay we go eat now" she points to the house "Momma made spaghetti"

Dennis chuckled as he walked into the house.

They all sit down to eat dinner.

Dennis had been so busy he ate his dinner very quickly.

"Do you want some more garlic bread babe?" Elizabeth asks him.

Dennis nodded with his mouth full. She chuckles and hands him another piece.

He ate it with gusto "Mmm this is good"

"I'm glad you like it babe" she smiles.

He grinned back drinking some water before going to clean the dishes.

"I'm very proud of you baby" Elizabeth whispers in his ear.

"It's nice to hear you say that my love" he said turning around to kiss her.

She kisses him back and hugs him.

He hugged her back happily with a sigh of contentment.

\---

**Next day at work..**

Dennis had been hard at work all day trying to get the new shelter ready for the ponies and was just about done when his boss came to see him.

"Hey Dennis, how's things going here?" she asks him.

"Nearly done, just gotta put in a few more screws and it should be nice and safe for the ponies to go into their new home" he beamed proudly.

"It looks great, thanks for doing this"

"No problem, its the least I can do for you and the animals" he said softly.

"You can take your lunch now if you like" she tells him, leaving him to finish.

Dennis clocked out for his lunch break and eats quickly eager to finish his project.

A few hours later and everything is finished. The ponies seem very happy with their newer home and eat carrots out of his hand.

He pets them gently with a smile "Welcome to your new home" he tells them proudly.

The lambs are mare making some noise from their area.

He turned to see them to "You'll have a new home too"

In the corner one of the lambs had just given birth to her baby and is licking it clean, it makes a sweet noise.

"Maggie is gonna love you guys" he said.

The baby lamb tries to stand but plops back down on it's little wobbly legs. Dennis goes over to help it out.

It just looks up at him and 'bahs'

"It's okay, you can do it come on" he comforted it.

It tried again to stand and only could for a few moments and then went back down, already looking tired, it was so new in the world.

"I bet you would do it for some milk" he said.

It's mother ends up coming over to it and lays beside the baby. He petted her head as her baby lays down and starts to suckle.

The ponies are playing around in their area, flipping their heads and acting out.

He watched them all having fun going about their lives.

It finally came time to clock out, the day came and went quickly with all the work done.

He went to find his boss and accepted the raise like he said he would.

\---

When he gets home Elizabeth and Molly are so happy he took the raise and they celebrate that evening, opening a bottle of wine after the kids were asleep.

He beamed happily kissing them both.

"I'm so happy you found this job, you seem so happy now that you work with the animal's" Molly says.

"I love it up there" he told her happily.

"Good" she smiles and kisses him. He kissed her back happily.

"Love you darling" Elizabeth kisses his cheek.

"Love you too" he purred,

The three of them sit together the girls on either side of him, laying their heads on his shoulders as they watch a movie.

Dennis held them close to him with a smile.

Molly nuzzles his neck sweetly "I love you"

Dennis kissed her softly.

After the movie is over with, they go to bed together, the girls falling asleep fast.

Dennis curled up next to them closing his eyes.

Elizabeth snuggles up to him more "Goodnight my darling"

"Goodnight" he smiled kissing her softly.

\---

Next day at petting zoo.. all the animals was waiting to be fed. Dennis fed them quickly feeling a little bit tired. Before long it was lunch time for him too.

He sat down feeling exhausted all of a sudden. His boss walks over to him "You alright?"

"Just feeling a bit tired"

"Well you have been taking long hours lately, maybe you need to not work as many"

"I just wanted to make a good impression"

"Oh you have, don't worry about that, but you do need to take care of yourself" she suggests.

Dennis nodded "Okay I'll finish my jobs and then go home" he said struggling to stand up.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and rest up"

Dennis sighed but nodded "Okay"

"Take care driving home" she says before walking off.

\---

Dennis managed to drive home safely and instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Elizabeth looks after him the rest of the afternoon, making sure he was comfortable.

He snored softly in his sleep, muscles tensing up a little since he wasn't used to relaxing and taking it easy.

She places kisses on his creased brow and cheeks.

He slowly opened up his eyes to look at her.

"Hi baby.. I didn't mean to wake you"

"That's okay" he yawned giving her a sleepy smile.

"If you need to sleep longer, I'll leave you be and wake you later on for dinner" she tells him, smiling.

"Yeah okay..." he whispered falling asleep instantly.

She smiles and goes back to attending the kids.

He slept all the way through to dinner time and even then was still nodding off.

Elizabeth gets him fed and off to bed again, she was beginning to worry about him, hoping he wasn't over working himself "Baby I'm going to call your boss and see if you can get tomorrow off okay?"

"Hmm, no it's okay you don't have to" he murmured before falling asleep again.

She chuckles "It's done, good night love"

He slept through the night and most of the next day.

Elizabeth made sure to get him to eat when he was awake enough to chew his food.

He chewed the food slowly with a smile on his face.

"How you feeling babe?" she asks him, rubbing his shoulder.

"A little better than before" he whispered.

"Good" she smiles.

He smiled back at her.

"I want you to take it easy on this new job, I don't want you to overwork yourself" she tells him concerned.

"But...I want to make a good Impression"

"I think you already have baby, you put a lot of work into that place already"

"I don't want to lose it" he whispered nervously.

"You won't, and besides you need to balance both your school job and this one, so you don't over work yourself"

He looked at her fearfully "I don't want to mess up" he murmured.

"You won't baby, I promise"

He looked down guiltily "I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm proud of you always" she tells him kissing him.

"I'm scared of losing my jobs..." he told her looking insecure.

"You won't lose your jobs babe, if you want choose one or keep both, up to you"

He curled up in a ball "I want to support you all...I'm starting to have doubts about the new job" he told her nervously.

"What about it?"

"That I can do it...my boss is so nice and I love it there but...last time I loved a job I got fired for a mistake that wasn't my fault...I'm scared it will happen again"

"All you can do is go in do your work and clock out, if someone bother's you go see your boss about it" she tells him.

"Do you think she'll fire me if something like that happens again?..." he asked her, he looked really scared that this could happen again.

"Doubtful, people that work hard like you are hard to come by"

"Just don't want that incident to happen again" he whispered sadly "The fact it happened was bad but the look of disappointment on his face when my boss saw the girl kissing me, it haunts me" he croaked sadly.

"That's the past baby, you shouldn't dwell on it"

"I can't help it sometimes...what if it happens again...we were lucky the first time but..."

"Well for one thing mostly just kids with their parents and older people go to that zoo anyways, so I don't think there be must temptation unless your into 70 year old ladies now?" she chuckles lightly.

Dennis smiled at that "No your safe there" he whispered.

She laughs "Good" she nuzzles his face "I love you darling"

"I love you too baby...sorry for doing this to you" Dennis sighed.

"Everything's fine, don't be so hard on yourself"

"I'll try not to be" he whispered pulling her closer to him.

"Mm you better not or I'll just might come and slap your ass" she chuckles.

"Mmm I'll try to keep that in mind" he murmured before kissing her softly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> ( This story only in this novel )


	80. Wanting Attention And Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. ( Molly's been feeling lonely due to Dennis working more so she thinks of a plan to get more attention but will it go well? )

Dennis had been non stop working for a while now, either at the school or doing things around the house, Molly barely saw him anymore and was starting to feel lonely and desperate for attention.

She goes out to find him working on something in the barn.

"Dennis bear, you in here?" she shouts for him when she enters the barn

Dennis hears her and turns around to see her "I'm over here baby" he said walking over to her.

"Hey..why don't you take a break?" she asks hugging him wrapping her arms around his middle, looking up at him with a smile.

He smiled at her leaning down to kiss her "I suppose I could stop for a little break"

She kisses him more "I've been missing you"

"I know, I'm nearly done I've been working on a surprise for the kids" he told her proudly.

"Ooh what is it?"

"It's a home style cinema, I thought they could sit out here and watch movies on a big screen if they wanted to get out of the house" he told her.

"Oh that sounds nice, what a sweet thing to do for them my big strong handsome man you" she smirks.

"I'd do anything for my family" he told her kissing her again passionately.

"I wanted to show you something"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to show you these cute designs in a magazine I really like for a room idea" she smiles brightly.

"Okay lets have a look" he said with a curious face.

She takes his hand and leads him back in the house, she grabs the magazine and hands it to him, showing him a page with a room design that has clouds and rainbows, it looks like a baby room design.

"Wow, this looks nice but...it looks like a room for a baby" he said looking confused.

She takes it from him with a cute huff and walks over to the couch, sitting down "Well yeah" she pouts her lips out.

"Molly...what are you saying?" he asked her softly.

"I've been thinking about.."

"You want another baby?" he asked her kneeling down next to her.

"Mhmm" she nods, biting her lower lip slightly.

"Oh my god, that's wonderful" he said tearing up a little "I didn't think you wanted another one after Kev"

"I just been thinking about it a lot lately..things from tv and magazines have been catching my eye and that has to mean something right?" she asks, looking a little nervous.

"If you think our ready, I'll do it" he whispered kissing her comfortingly.

"I'm always ready for you Dennis bear" she purrs in his ear.

He moaned as his hands travelled down her body.

"Where do you want to...I mean do you want to be somewhere better to do this?"

"Whatever you want to do baby ,shall we go to the bed?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Yeah..will you carry me like you used too?" she breathes.

"Of course" he nodded with a smile carrying her bridal style up to their room.

She was loving this attention for sure "Do you want want me to wear something fun first or do you just want me naked?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked her hoping she would say her old cheerleader outfit.

"I was thinking my pink lace babydoll nightie or if you want my cheer fit that's fine too"

"It's up to you baby...but the cheer fit would be nice" he said sheepishly.

"Okay.. I'll go put it on, you get ready for me and I'll be right back" she nuzzles his face and goes to get her fit on.

He waited for her not believing his luck, he started unbuttoning his shirt while he waited.She comes out of the bathroom wearing her fit but with no panties or bra on under it and she does a few cheer moves before crawling onto the bed "You like me in this don't you..daddy?" she purrs.

"More than anything" he moaned as he watched her.

"Want to make this little naughty cheerleader purr?" she asks nuzzling his face again.

"Yes" he hissed practically ripping his pants off in the hurry he was in.

She just does her cute little giggle that she knows drives him crazy. He groaned pouncing on her and kissing her longingly.

"Ooh you make me purr" she moans.

He lifted up her skirt as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not wearing panties just for you, you naughty man" she giggles.

"Uhh good" he whispered positioning himself so he could slide right into her.

"Mmm tease" she taunts with a giggle.

Dennis smirked before sinking into her deeply with a groan.

"I love you.." she purrs.

"I love you too Molly" he whispered as he moved his hips faster.

"Ooh Dennis ooh!" she moans softly.

Dennis panted harder as he went to touch her body all over going deeper inside her.

"You drive me crazy Oohh!" she moans louder.

He moaned already feeling himself getting closer.

She climaxes along with him, grabbing at his shoulders "Dennis..." she mewls.

He came inside her with a loud groan making sure his load went inside her. She lays there breathing hard "I'm kind of hungry, could you maybe pick up some take out tonight?"

"Yeah sure" he said kissing her softly.

She kisses him back and gets up, slipping on her robe, she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door and gets a birth control pill out of the cabinet, knocking it back with some water.

Unaware of what was going on Dennis went downstairs to order pizza. He felt so nervous but excited at the same time.

Molly eventually comes down to join them for dinner, feeling a little guilty for lying to him and also wondering how long could she keep this up until he notices she's not getting pregnant. He looked at her with a smile before tucking into another slice of pizza and flicking through the magazine full of baby room ideas.

\--

Weeks go by and she still hasn't told him if she was pregnant or not.

He started to get impatient wanting to know if she was, of course he still was having sex with her doing whatever she wanted.

"Dennis bear?" she shyly says his name form the doorway.

"Yeah baby" he said looking at her lovingly.

I need to tell you something.."

"What is it?" he asked her.S

he looks nervous, biting her lip "I've been.."

"Been what?" he looked at her softly with a look at expectancy.

"I've been lying to you about wanting a baby..I just wanted more attention from you because you've been so busy lately" she puts her head down.

Dennis's face dropped when she said that, not sure what to say "Oh..." he said stepping away from her looking shocked.

"I would have told you sooner but I thought you wouldn't want to spend as much time with me if I did"

"I...." he sighed wiping away tears "I gotta go"

"Dennis?" she whines.

He turned to look at her.

"I'm really sorry.."

Dennis nodded walking away and going outside and sitting down on a bench and burst into tears "What did I do?" he cried

Later on.. Molly was doing the dishes, thinking about what happened, she felt so bad about it.

He finally came back looking distraught and run down, his shoulders slumped as he leaned on the door heavily.

She looks over her shoulder at him briefly and then goes back to washing a dish.

He walked upstairs and opened up a drawer filled with things for the baby and putting it in a bin bag getting ready to throw it away.

"Please don't throw those things away" Molly says from the doorway.

"Why not...its not like we need it anymore" he cried.

"I'm sorry.. Dennis bear, I didn't think about how hard it may or may not hit you..I was selfish and I'm sorry.." she cries.

"I just need to be alone please.." he told her.

She packs some things in her bag "I'll leave for tonight"

Dennis broke down in tears again as he pulled out the teddy bear he brought for the baby.She tells Elizabeth she was going to go stay at a motel to give Dennis space and Elizabeth agrees to watch lil Kev.

He finished getting rid of everything and brought it down to dispose of it.

Elizabeth lays a hand on his shoulder "Baby..Molly left"

"I know..." he said looking brokenhearted.

"I'm not sure how to react to her behavior..but please remember how lucky you are with the kids you already have"

"Why would she lie about wanting another one...I feel like an idiot for falling for it"

"Maybe she thought it would trap you to spend time with her more but who knows really, she can be naïve at times still" she suggests.

"I didn't mean to abandon her...I didn't" he breathed wiping away more tears "I feel so used"

"You didn't abandon her babe, just work and life gets in the way at times and she made a poor choice instead of coming to you first and discussing how she really felt"

"I bought all these things for the baby...I wanted to do something special in the spare room for them...guess I don't have to now" he sighed sadly looking at the baby things he had bought.

"Keep it just in case"

"For what we don't need it and its just taking up room...it hurts to look at as well" he tells her.

"Maybe in the future she'll change her mind"

"I doubt it" he whispered looking down guiltily, he looked so downhearted, he started feeling sick and ran outside throwing up.

\--

2 days pass by and Molly hasn't come home yet. "Dennis I'm getting worried" Elizabeth tells him, feeling uneasy.

"I'll message her again"

"She hasn't been messaging back either"

Dennis gulped guiltily "It's my fault isn't it"

"No it's not.. this whole thing is based on misunderstanding" she sighs.

"I'll try to find her" he whispered grabbing the car keys. She gives him a kiss before he leaves.

He drives around for ages trying to find her but couldn't see her anywhere.

Finally he sees the other car parked at a motel. She's in one of the rooms laying on the bed.

He knocked on the door hoping she would answer. The doors unlocked. He opened it slowly before walking over to her,

She's asleep in the bed holding one of the pillows close to her. He gets in with her feeling relieved he had found her.

"I'm such a foolish girl" she mumbles, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"No your not Molly" he whispered kissing her head.

"I was so selfish, I should have just told you what I really wanted in the first place.." she cries.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like this" he whispered sadly bowing his head in shame.

"Baby..I have something else to tell you" she takes out a envelope and hands it to him. "I just found out this morning"

He opened it up and looked inside. It says that Molly blood results came up with that she is in fact pregnant by 2 weeks. She sighs deeply "I think I missed one of my pills, but maybe deep down I did want to give you another baby"

He studied the paper longingly before looking back at her "You sure you want this...I don't want to force you into having it if its not what you want"

She lays her hands on both of his face, holding it "I do now"

"Really?" He breathed.

"Yeah.." she whispers against his lips.

He kissed her back getting teary eyed again.

"I guess we can use those room ideas after all huh?" she giggles lightly.

He looked down sheepishly "I uhh...I threw most of it away when I was upset...I'm sorry" he told her looking away from her.

"That's okay we'll just start fresh" she smiles.

"I saved this" he said getting a small teddy bear out of his pocket.

"Aww that's so sweet.." she hugs it.

"You think so?" He asked her.

"Yes..oh baby I can't even express how sorry I really am for what I did, but I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you"

Dennis looked at her softly "I'm sorry I made you feel abandoned" he whispered.

"I should of had more understanding because you were working" she looks down.

Dennis looked down "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I'm sorry too"

He looked at her stomach sweetly leaning down to kiss it.

She hums "Mm I'm liking this"

"Hi little one" he whispered kissing her stomach again.

Molly smiles at him and rubs the back of his head.

"I promise I'll look after you and mommy always"

"I know you will"

He held her close tenderly.

She purrs in his ear, nuzzling his face and neck "I love you my Dennis"

"I love you too" he said kissing her softly.

She moans sweetly, slipping off her shirt and bra. He kissed down her body littering her body with kisses.

"Mmm" she mewls softly.

"My precious baby" he whispered kissing her stomach again.

She slips off her panties, showing her pussy to him making that giggle she knows drives him crazy. His erection grew more as he stared at her undressing himself quickly.

She stares at it, licking her lips "Mm mine"

He groaned thrusting into her deeply.

"I love you so much Dennis bear"

"I love you too" he moaned.

"Do you want this?"

"Want what?" He asked.

"Do you want to be a dadda again?"

"Yes, more than anything" he whispered.

She hugs him, kissing his cheeks "I love you so much"

He enjoys her kisses moaning sweetly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	81. An Ex Making Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth (While out shopping Elizabeth runs into an old ex gf of Kevin's and trouble comes with it )

A girl saw Dennis with another woman making her smirk, she decided to have some fun and waited until he had walked away.

Elizabeth looks at some clothing for the kids while she waits for Dennis. The girl walks over to her and clears her throat "Excuse me" she told her.

Elizabeth turns "Yes?"

"Are you with Crumb" she asked her.

"Um yes, I'm his wife"

The girl smirked "Well what a coincidence we used to go out a few years ago" she told her.

Elizabeth just shrugs her shoulders "And your telling me this why?"

"Well he was talking to me a few weeks ago saying he missed me and wanted some fun, if you know what I mean" she giggled.

"Doubtful"

"Aww look at you so naïve, you know we used to have a lot of fun together, I might be able to get him back" the girl says.

"I'm not sure what your game is girly but I'd be careful what you say to me" Elizabeth tells her.

She smirked at her "Maybe these, messages will change your mind" she said showing her some messages on her phone.

"You could of made those yourself" Elizabeth tells her as she walks away.

"Ask him about Katy, tell me then I'm making it up" she smirked.

"Go fuck yourself you selfish bitch" Elizabeth tells her and walks out of the store.

She just chuckled walking off.

A little while later Dennis found Elizabeth outside the shop.

"Can we go home now?" she asks him.

"Yeah sure...you okay?"

"Yes I just want to get home to the babies"

"Okay" he whispered walking her to the car.

As they drive home she keeps looking out the window not talking.

They pulled over outside the house and Dennis's phone went off, he checked the message and started typing back.

"Who you talking too?"

"Just work, they want me to do an extra shift" he told her.

"Katy confronted me at the store"

He froze at the name "Oh...what did she say?" he asked nervously.

"That you been talking to her and I guess sleeping with her also"

"In the past I did"

"She said it was resent"

"I promise I didn't Liz" he told her "She messaged me recently but I told her I wasn't interested"

She starts to sniff and her eyes get teary.

Dennis hugged her as she cried "I belong to you"

"Please don't be lying to me..please" she begs him.

"I'm not I swear"

"Why would she confront me like that?"

"It's what she does Liz...she lies and cheats and manipulates"

She bends forwards in her seat, breathing harder, digging her nails into her thigh hard and making a groaning sounds.

Dennis holds her hands kissing them softly "I love you" he murmured.

"Prove it.." she whispers.

Dennis climbed over to her seat kissing her deeply.

"Was she better then me?"

"If she was I would be with her, Liz I love you more than anyone else, I don't want her I want you" he whispered looking into her eyes.

"I'm so worried I'll lose you" she cries.

"You won't I promise" he purred kissing down her neck.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" he said kissing her breasts with a moan.

"Mm darling..."

He undressed her slowly, moving the seat back so he could take her panties off.

She unzips his pants gripping his cock hard "This better not ever be inside that slut Katy ever"

He groaned lowly "Never again I promise"

"If I find out it was resent that you were with her, I'll kill her and I'm not sure what I'll do to you understand" she says sliding down onto his cock hard.

"I understand" he groaned loudly.

"Now give it to me good" she begs.

He grinned going down on her fast hitting her spot with every stroke.

She grips his shoulders hard "Please don't leave me..uuh" she moans loudly.

"I won't I promise" Dennis groaned thrusting into her deeply.

"I love you so much!" she shouts.

"Uhh, I love you too" he replied as he came.

She lays her head on his shoulder, breathing hard. Dennis kissed her head tenderly.

"What if she tries to contact us again?"

"I'll take care of it, please trust me" he whispered taking her hand and placing it on a particularly deeper scar on his side "She did that to me" he told her.

"When?" she looks at him confused.

"Not all these scars are from mother, Katy gave me this one" he whispered.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay...I probably deserved it" he sighed.

"Don't be silly, she deserves to be punished for what she did, that dumb bitch"

"I won't leave you I promise" he murmured holding her close to him.

"Maybe Beast should kill her"

"If she comes back he can" he whispered.

"Promise?" she asks, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Promise" he whispered kissing her again softly.

She kisses him back "Let's go in, I need to feed the babies"

Dennis kissed her one more time before getting dressed and getting out the car.

She goes straight to the kids to take care of their needs while he helps get dinner ready. While he's cooking his phone goes off again.

Maggie grabs it off the couch and answers it "Ello?"

"Hello who's this?" Katy's voice sounded.

"This Maggie, who dis?"

"Oh I'm just a friend of your daddy's" she told her as Elizabeth walked downstairs.

Elizabeth takes the phone from Maggie quickly "Who's this?"

"Ahh hello again" Katy chuckled.

"You're going to regret calling here" Elizabeth grits her teeth.

"Ooh I'm so scared" she smirked "Dennis isn't around then, that's a shame I was hoping to have some fun"

"You will be scared" Elizabeth hangs up on her. "Dennis..." she calls to him.

Dennis walks over to her noticing his phone in her hand.

"Katy called.." she sighs.

"Oh what did she say" he asked her sheepishly.

"She said she was hoping to have some fun...with you"

"I don't know what she's talking about...I don't want to do anything with her"

"So if I look through your phone then I won't find any evidence of you talking to her?"

"I swear" he told her.

"Then I'll look and see for myself" she glances down at his phone and checks it.He stood there waiting for her to give the all clear.

She finally looks up at him "I want you to let the Beast have her"

"Okay" he sighed.

She tears up, wrapping her arms around herself and sits on the couch.

Dennis hugged her "I'm sorry baby"

"This is just so stressful" she cries softly.

"Nothing is gonna happen Liz I promise, what was on my phone should prove that"

She lays against him "I'm sorry for doubting you even a little bit"

"It's okay, I would have doubted me too" he whispered.

"I never want to doubt you"

"It's okay...I'm a sex addict, I get it and I know that the people I'm with are always gonna have doubts" he said looking embarrassed.

"But you're better now like I am, please don't feel that way" she tells him, kissing him.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"I love you"

"Love you too...I swear I'll block her and I won't do anything with her again...I'll even stop going to the shops she goes to" he said.

"I already told you I want the Beast to take care of her right away, so don't worry about it"

"Okay, I just get nervous when you get stressed out like this"

"Let's just go eat dinner, then the Beast can do what he needs to do" she says getting up to get the kids ready for dinner.

Dennis ate dinner slowly still feeling sad about everything that had happened.

After dinner Elizabeth puts the kids to bed and kisses them goodnight.

Dennis joins her kissing their heads softly.

"Our sweet babies" Elizabeth whispers.

Dennis smiled at them lovingly stroking their heads. She looks over at him, her eyes clearly telling him it was time to let the Beast go.

Dennis sighed sadly before nodding his head.

She kisses him deeply "I'll be waiting.."

"Okay" he breathed before going outside, he knew this was going to be tricky since he knew Katy knew all she had to do was say Kevin's full name to stop them "Please say she's forgotten" he prayed before letting The Beast take over. Elizabeth wait's for him.

Dennis came back looking bruised and battered as he stumbled into the house shivering slightly.

"What happpned?" she asks,

"She knows Kevin's name" he told her.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to take care of her myself then" she sighs.

"I'm sorry, I tried" he said sadly.

"I know.. just get in the car and we'll both go get her"

He groaned in pain "Let me get cleaned up first"

"What did she do to you?"

Dennis unbuttoned his shirt and showed her the cuts on his body "She's got a knife"

Elizabeth laughs "That bitch is so dead"

Dennis got a damp cloth and started cleaning his wounds gently, hissing when he got to the deeper cut.

She gets a small knife and pricks her thumb and smears her blood onto his cuts to get them to heal faster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you she knew because I didn't want to be seen as a coward"

"I never thought of you as that ever" she bandages him up.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess...I should never have gone out with her"

"That was the past"

"It came back to haunt me" he sighed.

"And now it can be taken care of and I'll help you like I always do" she tells him, holding his hand in hers.

He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it softly.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah" he nodded kissing up her arm.

"I love you my sweet darling"

"Love you too, I promise"

"You don't have to promise, I already know you do"

He nodded slowly "I just thought after all the accusations, you might have lost faith in me"

"Never"

Dennis smiled softly resting his head on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, we'll both take care of her" 

"Okay" he whispered kissing her cheek.

\---

It didn't take much to get the upper hand on Katy since Elizabeth used Dennis's old method of kidnapping 'a good spray to the face with coliform' which makes Katy go night night pretty quick. "Dennis my love let's get her in the trunk"

Dennis assisted her and they quickly drove off.

"Well that went rather quick, I was expecting more of a fight..do you want to get a late night snack?"

Dennis nodded feeling hungry.

They get some drive through and park the car, eating under the moonlight.

Dennis ate slowly reaching out to hold her hand but withdrawing for some reason.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just...nervous" he whispered.

"Why darling?"

He sighed "You took her down so easily...I couldn't do that, I don't know why everyone here thinks I'm tough when I can't even take care of my ex"

"She caught you off guard is all" she tells him rubbing his shoulder.

"I should have seen it coming..I should have paid more attention"

"Thing's don't always go as you plan but it all worked out.." she reaches down and unzips his pants and leans over his lap, taking his cock into her mouth, sucking it "Mmm"

He moaned softly gripping onto the car seat. She goes faster on him trying to make him feeling better.

"Uhh Liz..." he groaned already feeling close.

She does it a bit harder, shaking her head slightly and using her tongue.

He groaned as he came.

She licks him clean and sits back up to kiss his neck "You feel better love?" she purrs.

"Yeah" he nodded nestling his head in her hair.

"I love you so much" she whispers and nibbles on his earlobe.

"I love you too" He whispered before hearing knocking coming from the back of the car.

"Let's get her back to the house and take care of her there" she suggests.

"Okay" he said driving back home.

\--

They open the trunk when they get home and drag her to the basement.

Dennis chained her to the wall and waited for Elizabeth to come since he knew she would want to be apart of this. Katy just smirked at him "I know you still have feelings for me Dennis, your never gonna grow a pair and hurt me" she mocked him. 

"Don't be so sure" Elizabeth says coming into the room. 

"Oh I know he won't, Besides I know his name so he'll never be able to get to me" she chuckled.

"No..not until I do this" Elizabeth takes out the duct tape.

"Better be quick with that, I could end up saying...Kevin Wendell Crumb" she yelled making Dennis yelp and step back as the alters went in a free for all trying to grab the light making him clutch his head.

Elizabeth rips a long piece of the tape off the roll and walks over to her and tapes her mouth shut, wrapping it all around her head "You're going to pay for that you tramp"

Katy started to panic when she couldn't breathe.

"Darling it's time for the Beast"

Dennis was leaning on the wall still struggling to keep the others under control.

She takes his hand in hers "Shh darling everything's fine" she hums softly to him.

The humming seems to help and calmed everyone down enough for the Beast to take over.

"She's ready for your judgement" she kisses him.

He kissed her back with a grin before stalking over to the girl chained up on the wall, he took one look at her before attacking.

"And you thought he wouldn't hurt you" Elizabeth mocks her and laughs.

Katy let out a muffled scream before he finished her off standing up and walking towards Elizabeth "It is done" he told her deeply.

"No one fucks with this family and lives" she says breathing harder then she should be. Beast pulled her to him kissing her Deeply. She kisses him back not caring that he got blood all over her and around her mouth, she lifts her leg and wraps it up around his thigh, pulling them closer. He growled tearing at her clothes as he pinned her to the wall. "Mmm I love you so much" she moans.

"I love you too" he purred thrusting into her. She hisses and purrs in his ear "I'd do anything for you..I'll always be devoted to my family..mmm"

"I know my love I know" he groaned.

"Ooh harder!" she grabs at his shoulders. He growled getting deeper hitting her spot. She tilts her head back, feeling her climax coming, she lets out a long groan, that's deep from her core. Beast climaxed along with her with a deep groan as well cumming inside her as he kissed up her neck.

She nuzzles his neck "My sweet darlings"

"My beautiful queen" he purred. After taking care of the body or what was left of it, they both take a nice shower together and go to bed, holding each other "How are you feeling baby?"

"My head hurts, when she said Kevin's name it caused a frenzy" he told her burying his head in her hair.

"I'm sure it did, Do you want a pain pill?"

"That might work" he murmured.

She gets him a pill and a glass of water "Here you go baby" she says, rubbing his head gently.

He took it with a big gulp of water before laying down on the bed with a groan "They won't shut up" he groaned.

She nuzzles his face and kisses it, she starts to sing to him softly to help calm him and the other's the best she could.

His breathing got slower as he listened to her voice, the more she sang the calmer his mind got.

"There that's it, relax my darlings" she holds his head to her chest to hear her heartbeat. He soon fell asleep holding her tightly as he snored softly.

"Sleep well" she whispers, falling asleep beside him. He was still restless and it was disconcerting as he kept waking up with a different alter in control.

She mumbles in her sleep often "I love you"

"Liz....wha, what's happening?" Kevin's scared voice sounded.

She opens her eyes and sighs "Your alters are just stirred up because your name was called, but I'm sure they will relax soon baby"

"Oh, okay..." he said looking alarmed.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here" she kisses his face.

"Why did someone say my name?" he asked her nervously.

She sighs "It was Katy, she called your name to confuse Dennis from killing her and I had to step in and tape her mouth shut, so she couldn't say it again and then the Beast took care of her"

Kevin gulped taking in the information. 

"Sorry.. I was so blunt, but I shouldn't sugarcoat things, you need to hear the truth"

"No..I am grateful I just, I though she was out of our lives after the...." he sighed not saying anymore but moving his hand where the scar she gave them was.

"She came back when Dennis and I was out shopping and confronted me and lied to me saying you cheated on me...that upset me" she tells him sighing.

"Oh did we...I didn't mean to"

"No you didn't, she was lying"

"Oh okay" he whispered.

"But it did scare me and it really shouldn't have" she looks down ashamed.

"No it's okay, I understand" he said reaching out to hold her hand.

"It's not that I really mind you going to have sex with someone else, but I was mostly scared of not being told about it like we always discussed would happen" she sighs.

"I don't want to have sex with anyone else except you" he told her softly.

"You or the others I mean"

"Either way, I only want you" he whispered.

She smiles "I love you"

He looked at her with a tearful smile hugging her tightly.

"My sweet Kevin.." 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	82. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (AU of my AU time travel. Dennis time travels back to when Elizabeth first miscarried )(short oneshot)

Dennis was working in the barn on something for Elizabeth for their anniversary when he fell and hit his head making him pass out. He entered a portal which transported him back in time.

\--

Elizabeth is laying on a blanket in the yard next to flower bed where the little ones graves are. She's asleep on her side facing it.

Dennis walks over to her and lies down next to her.

She turns over to face him with tears running down her cheeks "Why did we have to lose the baby?"

Dennis just held her not knowing what to say.

"Is this going to keep happening?" she cries.

"No, I believe it will get better one day, if we pray hard enough" he whispered comfortingly kissing her head.

"I should have known it'd be to hard to have another baby after Bella"

"Well maybe one day it will happen again" he said sounding optimistic, it was tough not being able to tell her he was from the future.

"Maybe I should just give up and be happy I have Bella at least" she sighs.

"It'll happen Lizzy when it's meant to be" he told her kissing her passionately wondering if he should just tell her.

She sighs sadly. nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

Dennis holds her close not wanting to see her like this so he made a decision "Liz can I tell you something"

"What?"

"I...well I'm from the future, a couple of years from now" he admitted.

"Look I know your trying to cheer me up and all but..this isn't going to work" she says getting up.

"Liz please you gotta believe me...look I have pictures" he told her getting his wallet out.

"Are you trying to make my pain worse then it already is?" she cries.

"What no...I would never do that to you ever" he said looking really hurt by that comment as he leaned back away from her, his shoulders slumped as he looked down.

"Then stop lying to me" she runs into the house crying.

Dennis sat there on the ground debating what to do next, he didn't know how much time he was going to spend out here but he knew he needed to fix this before he left.

Elizabeth went upstairs and was laying on the bed crying into her pillow, nothing made sense to her anymore. A younger Bella is sitting in the living area watching cartoons.

Dennis spotted her and looked at her fondly, he forgot how adorable she was when she was little.

"Hiya Dadda O's" she laughs.

"Hey Bella baby" Dennis said with a grin picking her up to kiss her head sweetly.

She blushes and gets all shy acting.

"Aww what's the matter baby?"

"You kissed me"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing.. it just gives me the blushes" she giggles.

He chuckled going to kiss her again.

She laughs "Dadda kisses"

He laughed with her.

"Is momma coming back downstairs?"

"I don't know sweetheart" he told her softly.

"She sad about the baby going to heaven?" she asks laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah she is" he said sadly holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry I can't bring the baby back" she pouts.

"It's not your fault Bella don't ever think it is"

"I love you dadda" she kisses his cheek.

"Love you too baby" he said kissing her cheek.

Molly comes in the door carrying a few bags, her belly is big and round, obviously pregnant with Kev "I'm back, got some food for later"

"Aww Thanks Molly" he said gratefully going to help her.

She leans up on her toes to get a kiss. He kissed her back with a small moan.

"Can I get a back rub later on?" she asks sweetly.

"Sure thing, I gotta check on Lizzy first" he whispered.

"Okay" she gives him another kiss and goes back to getting Bella's food ready.

Dennis walks upstairs and enters their room slowly. Elizabeth's laying in bed holding onto a stuffed she got for the baby. He got out his wallet and grabbed some photos he kept of their kids placing them on the bed next to her. She looks over at them and starts to cry with her hands over her face.

"You will have another chance at having children and they will be amazing" he promised.

"Why does it have to hurt so bad?" she cries.

"Because you once told me...it feels like you spent all that time already feeling like a parent and even though you never met that baby has become another piece of your heart who you love so much, that's why it hurts so much"

She snuggles against him, crying softly in his shoulder.

Dennis just holds her close kissing her head over and over again.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I just want this pain to end so much" she whispers.

"It will I promise" he whispered handing her the photos with her and the twins and Maggie.

"They're so beautiful" she tears up.

"Yeah they are, little man is called Dennis Jr, then we have baby Maria and that's Maggie" he said pointing at their children.

"We capable of making such loveliness together" she kisses him softly.

He kissed her back with a smile

"Maria is very attached to you, she looks like you, Dennis is a quiet little man he loves having cuddles and Maggie is adopted and you took her under your wing and helped look after her"

"They sound wonderful"

"They love you very much and you bring them so much joy" he tells her.

"I can't wait to see them"

"I remember when you saw the twins for the first time, you were so happy to see them, we didn't even know you were carrying twins until the birth"

"What a joyous surprise to get" she smiles.

"Yeah they were so little" he said with a smile.

"I want to dream about them until their here with me"

"They will always be in your dreams" he assured her.

"Thank you for telling me about them and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you at first"

"That's okay, I wouldn't have believed me either" he chuckled.

She hugs him as he suddenly disappears into his own time.

\--

Dennis woke up with a groan rubbing his head as he sat up groggily.

Everything is as it was before when he gets back into the house, Elizabeth seems happy as she sits on the couch with the twins in their small cribs being rocked.

Dennis smiled at her as he watched.

She smiles at him and makes the 'shh' sound and pats the seat next to her.

He walked over and sat next to her kissing her neck softly as he looked at their little miracles.

"We make such lovely babies together don't we darling?" she purrs.

"Mmm Yeah we do" he said proudly.

"Thank you" she kisses him.

"For what?"

"Helping me through so much and giving me our lovely babies"

He smiled happily "My pleasure...you got me through a lot too you know"

"I'm glad"

He smiled at her tearfully resting his head on her shoulder gently.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	83. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( Elizabeth is mugged and the car is stolen )

Elizabeth had gone out to go shopping and she was only going to be gone an hour but the day passes.

Dennis was sat outside waiting for her to come home, he was starting to get worried about her.

The **phone** rings.

He picks it up and answers it hurriedly "Liz, is that you?" he asked.

**"No this is Dr. Hanson at the hospital, we wanted to let you know that your wife is here with us and will need a ride home"**

"What...is she okay, what happened?" Dennis asked starting to panic.

**"Well she had been mugged and the car she was driving was stolen. I suggest you come right away"**

"Okay, I'm on my way" he said before hanging up and grabbing a bag and put some clothes and other things in there for her just in case since he didn't know how serious her condition was before heading to the car.

\--

When he gets to the hospital Elizabeth is waiting for him in an exam room, the nurse just helped her sit up on her bed.

He ran over to her "Liz..." he whispered looking at her protectively.

"Easy.." she tears up. Clearly in pain. She had a black eye and a busted lip and bruising marks around her neck.

"Liz, I'm so sorry this happened to you" he cried going to hold her hand and kissing her head.

"I want to go home please" she says softly. The nurse gives him a pill bottle "Here have her take one ever 4 hours for pain"

He takes the bottle before helping her out of the bed and carrying her to the car.

Elizabeth's so relived when she gets into her own bed once their home, she sighs "I'm sorry the car was stolen"

"Don't worry about that, I'm more worried about you" he told her pulling the blanket over her.

"He came up behind me at the store parking lot and grabbed me by the throat and rustled me to the ground, punched me in my lip and eye and stole the car" she sighs.

Dennis kissed her head sweetly "I'm only worried about you, I love you"

"I love you too" she sighs "Can you get the ice pack for my eye and the ice wrap for my neck please?"

"Yeah sure" he nodded getting everything for her, he brought her some soup as well so she could eat something.

"Thank you sweetheart" she says as she eats her soup.

Dennis lies down next to her looking at her adoringly.

"You must think I look pretty bad right now" she says as she finishes her soup.

"Your still look beautiful to me" he told her stroking her hair.

"Thank you.." she closes her eyes "I hope the ice helps the swelling go down"

"I think it will" he said before hearing the kids coming closer to the room, he got up and told them to keep it down and that Elizabeth needed to rest.

When he turns back to Elizabeth she had fallen asleep that fast, the pain pill obviously knocking her out.

Dennis kissed her softly and got in bed next to her falling asleep with her.

She mumbles in her sleep "I love you"

"Love you too Elizabeth, so, so much" he whispered holding her close to him.

She sleeps for hours, trying hard to heal. Dennis stayed by her side the whole time making sure she was comfortable.

She wakes up finally and whimpers slightly "Dennis.."

"It's okay I'm here" he whispered stroking her hair gently.

"It hurts"

"I'll get more ice on it" he said looking at her protectively, wanting so much to kiss her.

"No..just I need another pill please" she sighs.

"Okay" he said getting the bottle out "When did you last take one?" He asked her wanting to make sure it was the right time.

"Hours ago whenever I fell asleep"

"Okay just checking" he said taking one out and giving it to her with a glass of water.

She takes it and sips on the water "Thank you.. are the kids okay?"

"Yeah they're okay, I told them they could see you when you're feeling a little better" he told her kissing her hand.

"I need to feed my babies" she says rushed, trying to get up.

"You stay here I'll bring them to you" he told her pushing her down onto the bed gently.

"Okay.." she sighs and waits for him.

He comes back with the twins in his arms. She takes Maria first and lets her suckle, she almost falls asleep while doing it due to the medication she's taking but manages to do it and then switches to baby Dennis.

Dennis cuddles Maria kissing her head "My beautiful baby girl" he cooed.

A little smiles appears on her face then a yawn.

"Aww you tired huh, just like mommy" he whispered.

"Will you put her down in the crib babe?" Elizabeth asks while just finishing up with Dennis Jr's feeding.

"Yeah sure" he said with a smile.

After getting the babies settled in their crib Elizabeth relaxes more now that she taken of them "Babe?"

"Yeah"

"That man was a bad person"

"I know"

"We need that other car.." she tears up.

"I'll get it back, as soon as your better" he promised hugging her gently.

"What will you do?"

"I'm gonna find who did this to you and I'm gonna make them suffer" he told her kissing her head again.

"Mm that's what I wanted to hear" she whispers, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I thought so" he purred kissing her back carefully.

"My darling.." she moans.

He kissed down her body slipping off her panties.

"Mmm" she hums with approval.

He kissed up her legs reaching her pussy, his panting getting heavier as she felt his breath.

She opens her legs more for him and smiles down at him knowing how good it will feel.

He licked her pussy with a deep moan as he found her clit and focused on that knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Ooh baby oh" she moans.

He carried on pleasuring her spurred on by her moans.

"I love you!" she cries, holding onto his shoulders.

Dennis groaned loudly as he licked her faster knowing she was getting closer to her climax.

She finally does calling out his name, she pulls him up on top of her and kisses him deeply "Ooh I love you my dearest husband"

"I love you too beautiful wife" he whispered kissing her again.

She kisses him back with her arms wrapped around him, her hands rubbing the back of his neck.

He moaned contentedly as he felt her hands touching him.

"Mm my sweet man" she purrs.

He kissed her over and over his fingers touching her body tenderly.

"Will you order some subs for dinner tonight, mm and don't forget chips for the kids..oh and Maggie's extra dill pickle spear, she loves her pickles" she giggles.

Dennis chuckled, kissing her again "Yeah I will" he said softly looking at her lovingly.

"You're so helpful baby, I couldn't ask for better" she smiles.

"I really love you" Dennis whispered like he was telling her a secret.

"Mmm I really love you too"

"I won't let anything bad happen to you again" he murmured.

"I know baby.." she nuzzles his face.

He leaned into her not wanting to leave her not even for a second. She loved it when he got all protective over her like this. She whimpers slightly as she accidently rubs her bruised eye with the back of her hand. Dennis looked up at her making sure she was okay.

"How long till my next pill baby?"

"A bout half an hour or so" he told her apologetically.

"Okay, I need the ice pack for my eye again please"

He gets it ready and places it on her eye gently, kissing her cheek softly.

"Thank you..it does make it ache but I have t have it to make the swelling go down quicker" she sighs.

"I'll look after you"

Elizabeth ends up falling into a deep sleep.

Dennis gets up and orders the subs for the kids, after they had eaten Maggie wanted to see her so Dennis allowed it as long as she was quiet and careful.

"Momma asleep?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah so you gotta be quiet okay sweet pea"

"Okay dadda.." she climbs in the bed next to her and snuggles against her side.

Dennis smiled at her as she cuddled with her mother.

Elizabeth smiles in her sleep as Maggie kisses her cheek lightly and settles down again. Dennis sat down next to her.

"Will you beat up bad guy who did dis to momma?" Maggie asks quietly.

"When I find him" he told her.

"Okay..I liked the pickle thank you dadda"

"I thought you might" he chuckled.

"Mhm" she yawns.

"Get some sleep sweet pea"

"Love you dadda" she whispers as she snuggles closer to her mom.

"Love you too my princess" he whispered.

Once Maggie was asleep Dennis got up and kissed them both on the head before heading out to get the car back.

\--

Elizabeth got up later on, it been a few hours since he left, she makes some pancakes for the kids.

He came back with the car, looking a little bit worse for wear. As soon as he got out of it he ran into the barn to grab his tools and started working on the engine.

Elizabeth comes out to greet him "Babe what happened?"

"They were trying to scrap it for money, don't worry we took care of them" he told her.

"Really..but why you look so rough, did he hurt you?"

"He put up a good fight until the Beast came out that's all" he assured her.

"So they are taken care of?" she asks worriedly.

"Yeah of course" he told her looking like he was holding back something.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asks reaching out to hold his hand.

"Nothing..it's nothing" he whispered.

"Please tell me" she holds his face in her hands.

Dennis sighed before telling her "The Beast was furious at them for what they did to you...so he took care of them"

"I assumed he would is that it?"

"He didn't do it normally...he did it very publicly"

"Was all the witnesses taken care of?"

"I don't know..."

"I don't feel so good" she gets very shaky and almost falls over.

Dennis catches her before she hits her head.

"What if someone saw and they'll come to the house" she starts to panic.

"I won't let that happen" he told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise" he purred.

Maggie shouts out the door "Pancakies getting cold!"

"Guess we better eat those pancakes" he smirked.

"Yes, yes we should" she agrees, holding onto him as they walk inside.

As they were eating Dennis held Elizabeth's hand comfortingly.

She squeeze's his hand, looking up at him with worried eyes. He gave her a small smile as he ate.

She grabs the pancake plate and refreshes his stack "Love you" she says softly to him.

"Love you too more than anything" he told her sincerely.

Maggie starts singing about her pancakes "I likey pancakies ooh pancakies oh pancakies, I likey them a lot"

Dennis smiled at her as she sang. She gets out of her chair and walks over to Dennis "Can I sit with you dadda?"

"Sure" he said lifting her up.

She sits on his lap and eats her pancakes again "Mm Yum"

Dennis sighed softly kissing her head.

"Look I, I finished!" she claps her hands together.

"Yay well done sweet pea"

"I'm full now, are you?"

"Yeah I am" he agreed.

Elizabeth takes their plates to the sink to wash. While Maggie gets down and runs into the living room.

Dennis got up and hugged Elizabeth kissing her neck softly.

"I'm so on edge.." she whispers.

"I'll protect us" he whispered.

"I believe you"

He carried on kissing her neck.

"I don't want to lose you or my babies" she tears up.

"Never" he promised.

"I love you so much" she purrs in his ear, hugging tightly.

"I love you to the moon and back"

She smiles and kisses him deeply. He kissed her back feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	84. Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/ My Oc's Elizabeth and little Maggie. (Maggie wants to be helpful with the twins. ) (only family fluff!)

Maggie was watching her baby brother and sister in their room as they slept, they started to stir and Maggie started rocking the crib gently "It's okay babies" she told them.

Elizabeth comes in and smiles "I think you're doing a great job with helping"

Maggie turns around and smiles at her "I wanted to help" she told her.

"My sweet helper"

She grinned until the twins started crying again "I think they want you momma" Maggie says.

Elizabeth lifts them out one by one laying them on the bed "Hey my sweethearts" she says softly to them. Maggie sat near them going to stroke their hair. They giggle at her, like it tickles.

Maggie grinned "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I think they're ticklish baby" Elizabeth tells her, smiling.

"Oh...like dadda he's ticklish" Maggie said with a smirk.

"Yes he is" she chuckles.

The twins look up at Maggie and Maggie kissed their heads sweetly.

"And just think your aunt Molly is having a baby in 8 months, more fun for you huh?" Elizabeth smiles.

"I like being a big sister" she told her happily.

"Well you're very good at it Maggie, I'm so proud"

She grinned "Bella taught me how to be a good big sister"

"Oh she did, did she? Well that's good baby"

"She's a good teacher" she said.

Elizabeth kisses her cheeks "I love you sweat pea"

"Love you momma, can we give the babies a bath"

"If you think your ready for such a big task?"

"I think so, if you help me"

"Yes I'll help you baby" she says picking Maggie up and sitting her down on the floor and then picking up the babies in each arm taking them to the bathroom, getting them set up in their little rocker seat in the bathtub. Maggie turns the water on and gets some bath toys out for them to play with.

"Dennis?" Elizabeth shouts to him. Dennis walks up after hearing his name.

"Babe do you know where their baby bath wash bottle went too, I can't seem to find it" she asks him.

"Yeah it's in the cupboard" he said reaching out to get it for her.

"Thank you" she smiles and gets the small sponge ready to wash the babies and handing it to Maggie "All ready"

Maggie wipes them clean gently making sure they were happy as she did it.

"Our sweet little helper" Elizabeth smiles and looks back at Dennis.

Dennis smiled at Maggie proudly "Your getting good at this Maggie" he told her.

Elizabeth gives him a kiss "So proud of our babies"

"Me too" he said with a smile, they heard a cry of excitement as Maggie handed Maria her rubber duck. The baby just mouths at the toy.

"It swims see" Maggie says showing her.

Dennis Jr looks up and see's his dadda standing behind Elizabeth and he gets all giggly. Dennis smiled at his son "Hello little man"

Maria notices him too and laughs.

"Dadda why are they laughing at you" Maggie asks him.

Elizabeth chuckles "I think they are just excited to see him baby"

"I don't know I am pretty funny" he said with a smirk.

"You can be" she smirks in a teasing way.

"Okay I think you guys are clean now thanks to your sister" he said proudly.

Elizabeth helps get them out and dried off and in their clothed again, laying them back in the crib.

Maggie brings in a book "Can we read them this for bedtime story?"

"Sure baby" she smiles having Maggie sit in her lap.

Maggie starts reading them the story and it doesn't take long for the babies to fall asleep.

"Good job Maggie" she praises her and hugs her.

Maggie hugs her back with a huge smile on her face "Do you think they like me momma?" She asked.

"They don't just like you, they love you"

Maggie grinned at that hugging her tighter "I love them too momma"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	85. Moving Out and Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/My Ocs Bella Crumb and David Maxwell.* (Bella's been wanting to ask her dad about moving out, but can she go through with it and what will happen?)

Bella had been thinking of a certain question she wanted to ask her dad for a while now and it was always on the end of her tongue but she couldn't bring herself to ask, she walks around the house until she finds him in his rooms bathroom, fixing one of the shower knobs in the shower. She walks up close and taps him on the shoulder.

Dennis jumped a little not expecting it "Bella, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah um..I wanted to ask you something"

"Okay what is it?"

She sighs deeply, looking very nervous "Um.."

"You okay Bella?" He asked her looking concerned.

"What would you think if, if I moved out?"

"Aww my little Bella is all grown up" he said tearfully.

She bites her lip "So you..don't mind me leaving?"

"I mean I'll miss you but, your old enough now to make your own way in the world" Dennis told her honestly hugging her tightly.

"I would miss you too" she says tearfully.

"Hey we can still see each other...honestly this is every parents dream, that they've looked after their child enough that they are now able to take on the world by themselves" he said proudly.

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes "Can I have kisses" she asks softly. That was one of the things she'd ask him for when she was little.

Dennis smiled kissing her face softly.

She brushes her lips over his a few times as she kisses his face back "I love you.."

"I love you too Bella" he said softly "I'm sure mom will be pleased to hear the news"

"Won't you kiss me back, I want to remember what it's like too one last time before I leave" she begs him.

Dennis kissed her back softly. She moans into the kiss out of pleasure and pain of the unknown.

He hugged her softly.

"I love you so much dadda"

"I love you more" he whispered.

"Impossible" she jokes.

Dennis chuckled holding her tighter "I can't believe my baby Bella is all grown up"

\---

Next day she's got all packed up and moved in with David, she unpacks some things of hers 

"Aww man.." she sighs.

"You okay baby?" David asked putting down one of the boxes.

"I forgot my lamb"

"That's okay we can drive back"

"Not today it's just to painful.." she puts her head down.

"Okay" he nodded kissing her head.

"I must have left it on my bed there"

"We'll go and get it I promise"

"Okay.. you know having such a close relationship with my dadda is making this harder for me"

"I know" he said kissing her sweetly "I'm here for you"

"Mmm you are?" she asks pouting slightly.

"Always" he whispered kissing her again.

"Gosh I love you my sexy man" she says jumping into his arms.

"I love you too my beautiful princess" he said holding her closer to him.

Bella licks his lips slowly "I'm feeling a little frisky"

"Mmm really" he purred.

"Mhm" she says kissing around his neck "I want to be filled up so badly.." she moans.

"Well I'm sure I can arrange that" he purred laying her on the bed.

She slips her clothing off and opens her legs wide for him, showing her already wet pussy off with a giggle. He tore his clothes off kissing her softly before thrusting into her deeply.

She moans loudly, loving the way he felt inside her "Mm baby"

"Yeah" he moaned looking up at her thrusting into her again.

"Yes just like that.." she breathes.

He grinned kissing her softly as he carried on pleasuring her. She suddenly starts pinching her own nipples lightly, fluttering her eyes at the sensation "Ooh fuck.."

He groaned watching her.

"Harder baby harder!" she cries out.

David obliges going harder pleasuring her however he could.

"Ooh David.." she moans.

David was getting close to his climax as he kept going faster on her.

She was starting to sweat and breath harder, her hands grab at his hips and jerks him forwards as hard as she can which makes her go over the edge with a loud passionate groan coming from her. He groaned as he came inside her practically collapsing on top of her.

She chuckles with her hands rubbing his back "Did I tier you out?"

David smiled down at her "It was just more intense than I was expecting" he admitted.

"What can I say..I'm a Beast in bed" she smirks.

"I'll say" David agreed kissing her deeply.

"Are you to tired to go for round 2?" she asks playfully.

"Give it a little while then I'll be alright" He told her. They heard a knock at the door.

"Ooh I wonder who that could be?" she grabs her cloth shorts, slipping them on with her tank top, not bothering putting her bra or panties on under them, feeling comfortble in her home. She takes off for the door and opens it up "Dadda!"

He smiled at her "Hey baby, I saw you forgot your lamb, I thought you might want it back" he said holding out the toy he got her so long ago.

She takes it, hugging it close to her like she always has "Please come in" she takes his hand leading him inside.

Dennis came inside with her "How are you settling in?"

"Just fine.. I've missed you lots" she hugs him tight. clearly sweaty still and reeked of sex which wasn't hard to smell due to the Beast's strong senses.

"I missed you too" he sighed hugging her back not caring about the smell or at least trying to ignore it.

"You alright without me at home?" she asks worriedly.

"Yeah we're fine don't worry, your brother and sisters are keeping me busy" he chuckled.

She puts her head down "So I'm not as important now because I'm gone?"

"No that's not what I mean....I just I know that your safe with David and I'm proud of you that's all...your my first child I loved you from the moment I got to hold you as a baby to now" he told her proudly.

"I do miss being home, I miss crawling up under the covers at night with you when I'm scared..I miss the hugs and the kisses, I miss the chats we had outside while your working, I miss..I miss..." she breathes harder.

"Shh it's okay I miss it to...whenever your missing home just call me and I'll come and pick you up, maybe you could split your time between here and home" he suggested. She was clearly in a panic.

Dennis led her to the sofa sitting down with her in his arms and humming the song he would sing when she was little.

She grips onto his shirt tightly, her eyes are closed as she breathes in hard pants, having a hard time settling down.

"Copy my breathing sweetheart" He said breathing in and out slowly as he held her stroking her hair comfortingly.

She suddenly passes out in his arms. Dennis laid her down on the sofa getting her some water and a blanket for her. She groans, moving her head around.

"Shh it's okay baby" he whispered stroking her hair and singing dream a little dream, Elizabeth's favorite song to sing to the kids.

She wraps her arms around him, bringing him closer, their lips connect suddenly, her tongue licks his lips trying to seek entrance.

Dennis pushed her back "Bella it's me your dadda" he told her.

"I'll always be your first.." she whispers with a moan.

"Yeah" he said softly kissing her head.

She opens her eyes and their so black, she looks so different.. so wild like The Beast.

"Woah, Bella your eyes...they're different"

She suddenly grabs at his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh hard, she flips him over off the sofa like he was a mere feather, she seemed so much stronger, she rips at his shirt, popping the buttons all over the place and goes for his neck first kissing, licking and biting at it, straddling him, pushing herself against him hard, trying to gain friction with moans and growls coming from her.

The Beast came out and growled back at her.

Her eyes were the same as his, it was like looking into a mirror. "Fuck..I'm so damn horny" she growls, tilting her upper body back, pushing her lower body against him more.

He groaned with her as he stared a her "What do you need?"

"I think I'm in heat or at least I feel like I am..that sounds so silly doesn't it?" she chuckles "Every part of me is on fire and crying out for fucking..it's driving me insane" she growls.

"I understand what you mean...maybe David can help you"

"Please don't leave me.." she begs him.

"Okay...what do you need me to do" he purred holding her close.

"Get David.."

He got David and then left them alone to give them some privacy, David came in and ran over too her "Okay I'm ready baby" he whispered.

"Kiss me, please kiss me" she begs.

He kissed her deeply tearing off is clothing "Mmm I'll make you feel better baby" he groaned his cock brushing her leg.

"Give it to me like an animal baby, I need it like that" she purrs, getting on all fours for him.

He growled crawling behind her and climbing on top of her from behind her, ramming into her.

"Fuck.." she grits her teeth "Ooh David.." she moans.

He groaned nipping her neck as he growled in her ear becoming more animalistic for her.

She pushes back against his thrusts, making his cock really hit her spot the way she wanted it "Fuck right there baby!"

He kept going faster "I'm loving this side of you baby"

"You do?" she breathes, sounding like she was happy.

"Yes" he moaned kissing her neck again.

"Oooh my.." she groans loudly into the pillows.

He groaned louder as he started going faster "Uhh I'm gonna cum"

She reaches back grabbing his hand as they both climax together, it lasts longer then usual and feels blissful. He breathed heavily not moving away.

She easily slips off him and gets out from under him so he can lay down. She sits there breathing hard, looking down at him with a smirk on her face.

"I love you" he breathed looking at her in awe.

"I love you too" she leans over him and kisses his cock sweetly.

"Mmm, your so perfect" he moaned.

"I am?"

"Oh yes" he moaned.

She gets up on top of him and gives him kisses all over his face. He moaned enjoying her kisses "Any time you feel like that I'll take care of it" he purred.

"Mm thank you" she purrs back.

\---

Meanwhile back at the Crumb household, Elizabeth was working in the other flower garden next to the barn, wearing her cute apron and gardening hat, she was waiting for Dennis to come home. Dennis came back shortly after. She shouts at him to get his attention, still working the soil with her tools. Dennis walks over to her and kisses her fondly.

"How'd it go?" she asks kissing him back with a smile.

"She seems all settled now" he said happily.

She frowns at his shirt "Um, what happened to your buttons?"

"Oh nothing they fell out when they got stuck on something that's all"

She slowly counts them "Hmm.. they look like they were ripped out"

"It's nothing it's okay"

She raises a brow like she wasn't convinced. Dennis distracted her with a kiss.

She pulls away just slightly "Did David step in to help you?" clearly she already could tell something happened.

"Yeah he did" he nodded.

"Good" she gives him another kiss.

He kissed her back passionately "Our daughters grown up"

"I know.. you think she'll come back before dinner's ready?" she smirks.

"I think they're too busy to come back for dinner"

"Oh I see.." she smirks.

Dennis grinned "Speaking of which you in that outfit is really turning me on"

"That's why I wore it" she chuckles.

"You know me so well" he grinned kissing her again.

"Yeah very well indeed"

"I'm glad you do" Dennis whispered between kisses lifting up her apron.

"I do miss her being here"

"Yeah me too"

"Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine I'm sure, she's with David and he'll look after her"

"Are you sure you'll be okay without her here?" she asks, kissing his face.

"I, I don't know" he said getting teary eyed.

"Maybe you both should go out tomorrow for lunch soon and talk?"

"Maybe...she's my first child, I know she has grown up and has to make her own way in the world but..." he sighed.

"But what?"

"I know she'll be okay but I still worry"

"What are you worried about mostly, tell me how you feel baby" she asks, hugging him close.

"I can't be there or protect her as much now especially after..."

"After what?"

"Something happened when I went over there, her eyes turned into the Beasts and she started acting more like him, said she felt like she was in heat"

"She's usually more calm when she's with you I think because you are very close to her and always has been since the moment she first looked up at you, she thinks very highly of you"

Dennis smiled at that "I wanted to be the father I never got, she deserved that"

"You're very good at it and she knows that" she smiles.

"I couldn't have done it without you" he whispered kissing her softly. She smiles "I think it would be good for you to have more conversations with her about how you both feel"

"I don't want her to change her mind because of me" he said nervously.

"I don't think she will"

"You don't?" Dennis questioned anxiously.

"No, I think she would maybe make that dissension on her own and if she does, we'll be waiting for her with open arms" she smiles.

Dennis nodded looking at her softly "If you say so" he said softly resting his head on her shoulder.

"Come on love, lets go eat" she smirks and holds his hand, leading him back into the house.

They sit at the table and eat dinner before heading to bed.

\---

A week passes by and Bella's still living with David and doing very well, but she is missing her family, she gets ready to go to lunch with her dadda. "David how's this outfit look?"

David looked at her softly with a smile "You look beautiful baby" he said fondly.

"Aww thank you" she gets in his lap, giving him a kiss. He kissed her back contentedly with a grin.

"I'm surprised at myself for wearing a sundress like this, I usually don't wear dresses like my momma does" she giggles. "But I do like the shade of blue"

"It looks good on you" he smiled at her kissing down her neck.

"Mm I won't be able to leave if you keep that up" she chuckles.

"Sorry I just can't seem to help myself" he smirked.

"I thought I tried you out already this morning"

"I'm starting to get used to it more" he chuckled.

"I hope so, don't want to make you not want it by wearing you out"

"Never" he whispered kissing her again.

"I'm not smearing my lipstick am I?" she asks worriedly.

"No your fine" David told her looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Oh just heard the car horn, I'll see you in a bit baby" she gives him a kiss goodbye and grabs her purse, running out to the car.

\--

Dennis's face lit up when he saw her which she found so sweet.

"Hey dadda, I missed you" she hugs him.

"Hey baby I missed you too" he said hugging her back happily.

"I'm wearing a dress because I wanted to look nice for you" she smiles, getting her seatbelt on.

"You look amazing Bella" he complimented driving her to her favorite diner.

"Aww thank you, is the color okay?"

"Yeah of course it is" he said as he parked outside.

She takes his hand in hers as they walk inside the diner. To sit down in a booth. Dennis ordered their food and drinks and came back looking at her happily.

"I'm glad we can spend some time together, I've really miss this and you" she says holding his hand across the table.

"I missed you too, not seeing you around the house is tougher than I thought it would be" he admitted.

"Yeah.. I've had a few bad dreams and I was sad you weren't there, I wanted to call you but I didn't want to bother you"

"It's okay you can call me if you want to, I really won't mind"

"David did comfort me..I did think of when you would, you would hold me until I fell asleep again" she smiles.

"Yeah it made me feel better when I did that" Dennis admitted.

"I miss it" she admits also.

"Me too" he said softly.

"Lets finish up here and maybe take a walk together, would that be okay?"

"Yeah I'd like that" Dennis nodded.

They leave the diner and take a walk, hand in hand "There's not a moment that goes by that I don't miss you"

"Thanks baby" Dennis said tearfully kissing her head and holding her close to him.

She gives him kisses "I love you"

"I love you too Bella baby"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for how I acted and what I did to you.."

"It's okay you are always forgiven" he assured her.

"Am I?"

"Of course I can't stay mad at you, you know that" he chuckled.

"So you were mad at me?" she asks biting her lip nervously.

"No I was just surprised that's all, we weren't expecting you to have Beasts powers" he explained.

"I've had times like that before but not as severe, I guess I was calmer when I was at home" she sighs.

"Maybe but you have David and he'll look after you as well"

"I know..you were the first man I ever looked up too and loved, I'll always be yours" she takes his hand in hers, kissing it softly.

"And I'll always be yours"

They sit on a bench and she sits across his lap, giving him kisses on his cheek and neck, snuggling herself against him "I missed this so much"

"Yeah me too" he whispered holding her close "I love you Bella"

"I love you too dadda" she says nuzzling his face. He smiled kissing her head softly.

"Will you bite my neck?" she asks suddenly.

"What for?" He asked uncomfortably.

"So I remember who I belong too"

"I don't need to do that baby"

"I need you too" she says, moving her hair away from her neck for him.

"Okay" he said softly giving her a small bite.

"Harder" she groans lightly. He did it a little harder before pulling away.

"You didn't even break the skin" she puts her head down looking upset.

"I don't want to hurt you" Dennis admitted softly.

"It doesn't hurt me, it feels good" she purrs softly in his ear.

"Maybe it should be David who does this"

"Why?" she looks confused.

"It just looks a little bit sexual to me, besides I got you something"

"What did you get me?"

He pulled out a small locket on a gold chain and showed it to her "I thought you could put a picture of us together so when you wear it, no matter where you are, I'll always be with you" Dennis told her softly.

"Oh it's lovely thank you dadda" she hugs and kisses him deeply "Opps sorry..I got carried away.." she sighs.

"It's okay, how are you coping with your urges?" Dennis asked her looking at her fondly still with no judgement. She puts her head down "I'm well..almost afraid of making David not want it anymore if I ask for it to much, even though he said he's getting used to how much I want and how often"

She puts her head down "I'm well..almost afraid of making David not want it anymore if I ask for it to much, even though he said he's getting used to how much I want and how often"

"If it helps...I try to do something to help distract me, that's why I like cleaning or doing something around the house"

"I try to keep busy too but with not being home helping with my siblings, I don't have to much to do their at David's house when he's at work" she sighs.

"Maybe you can find a new hobby or something, I do breathing exercises to help control myself, why don't you check it out"

"Maybe I should have my own baby to take care of"

"Do you think you're really ready for that baby" Dennis asked her.

"I don't know..maybe I'm just saying that to get you wanting to bite me" she puts her head down.

Dennis held her closer "I don't need to do that to prove you belong to me" he told her.

"But I do"

"How come?" He asked her.

"Because it makes me feel like you love me"

"But I do trust me on that" Dennis promised kissing her head over and over again.

"But I want you to seal it please" she pouts slightly.

Dennis sighed before leaning down and biting her neck again.

She pushes him away "At least do it if you mean it not if you don't, it's not the same that way"

He looked at her softly not sure what to do now. She gets up from his lap, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you....we should probably head back" he sighed looking disheartened.

"It's just..I feel rejected" she tears up.

"I still love you Bella, I promise" he said softly feeling his heart break.

"There's something I wanted to ask you that I didn't ask that night you came over last" she sighs.

"What is it?"

"I don't think that I necessarily want to fuck you, I think it's that I just want you there when I'm doing something with David, like watching over me when I do things with him.." she puts her head down.

"Oh okay..." Dennis didn't know what to say to that "let me think more about that"

"Really?"

"Yeah of course" he told her.

"Oh dadda you made me so happy.." she hugs him tight "I just always felt safer when you're around"

"I'm glad, now let's get you home" he tells her walking back to the car with her.

"Alright" she gets in the car, driving back to David's house.

\--

They say goodbye and Dennis drives home as soon as she was inside.

"I'm home babe" she shouts.

David heard her and came out from the bedroom "Hey princess how did it go?" He asked kissing her deeply.

"Pretty good, he agreed to watch us if I asked him too"

"I'm glad you got what you wanted" he purred kissing her all over.

"Missed you" she purrs back.

"Missed you too" he whispered staring at her fondly.

"Mm kiss me"

David obliges kissing her deeply with a moan. "What do you mean about him watching you?" he asked

She continues to kiss his neck "Like him watching us when we have sex" saying it like it was no big deal.

David frowned a little "You sure you want to do that?"

"Why not?"

"Well it's your dad, you sure he'll be okay watching this"

"It's just I feel more at ease when he's around, I don't know I've always been that way and I can't seem to help it.. I even tried to get him to bite me today"

"If your okay with it" he said softly sounding a little uncertain.

"You don't want it, do you?" she asks looking sadden.

"I'm just a little uncertain that's all"

"About what exactly?"

"Having sex with you in front of him" he whispered.

"That didn't stop you before with my mother" she pouts.

"That was...forget it, if you want to do it then we can I guess" he said clearly not wanting to upset her.

"I know you're lying.." she looks away.

"I don't want to upset you"

"He wouldn't bite me, not hard enough to break my skin, see?" she shows him her neck where you see a bite mark but only pink indentations.

"Why would he want to do that?" he asked her.

"Because I asked him to, to seal our bond"

"Does he need to do that?" he asked.

"No..but I want him too, it would be sealing my bond and say that I'll always be his" she sighs.

"I don't think you need that to prove your bond, its clear he loves you very much"

"You wouldn't understand.." she huffs, walking off. David sighed watching her go not sure what to do.

She goes to the bathroom and gets in the shower, sighing deeply as the hot water hits her head.

David hears her in the shower and gets in with her "So your dad, you love him more than me huh" he asked sounding jealous.

"What kind of question is that?"

David backs her up against the wall "You think he's better than me don't you?"

"I just..always had this bond with him, I can't explain it" she sighs.

"Why don't you feel like you have that with me huh?" he growled.

"I have a bond with you, but it's not the same.."

David bit down on her neck hard not letting go. She whines, gripping onto his shoulders hard.

"I'll prove I'm better than him" he growled biting her again.

"It hurts.." she whines.

"Say I'm better" he growled at her.

"Please don't make me choose.."

He pinched her nipples next. She moans "Pleassee..."

"I'm better" he hissed.

"I love you both" she sighs.

He shook his head shaking in anger "Crumb girls are all the same...I'm tired of competing with him" he snarled getting out of the shower.

"Please David..don't be that way" she begs him.

"Shut up...I went through this once before...I thought you were different, I thought it could work out...I was stupid for thinking that" he growled hitting the wall.

"Please.." she tears up.

"I don't think you should live here anymore" he told her sounding heart broken.

"Fine I won't" she gets out and dries off putting her clothes on.

"Go run back to daddy, no one is ever gonna choose me first" he yelled wiping tears away.

\--

She runs out of the house crying with her bag, running down the street. She called Dennis and he drove and picked her up. She cries all the way home, hitting her head against the car door.

"Hey your gonna hurt yourself Bella" Dennis said grabbing her arm.

She explains what happened between David and herself "He told me to run home to daddy"

"I'm sorry baby" he sighed.

"I can't help how I feel.."

"He'll come round baby" he assured her.

"He said he was tired of competing with you" she sighs.

He sighed guiltily "I guess he has always been jealous of me and your mother"

"I do love him but I'm scared to let go of you"

"You don't have to but maybe you need to do something to calm his insecurities" he suggested.

"Like what?"

"Put him first for a change, he's always gonna feel insecure and jealous if he thinks someone's gonna treat him like he's second best, I know you don't mean to do that to him but I understand his doubts"

"I just need to know if that's okay with you?" she looks at him with concerned eyes.

"Of course it is, he needs you, you may not think that he does but I think your the only good thing he has in his life right now, he doesn't have a loving family like we do"

"I love you dadda" she hugs him.

"I love you too, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Go back to him"

Dennis nodded "You can fix this Bella, I know you can"

"I hope so" she sighs.

He pulled over and waited in the car as she went back to see him.

\--

She goes back into the house, looking for him. There were bottles of beer on the floor and the worktop of the kitchen the bedroom door was locked.

"David?" she knocks.

"What do you want" he slurred.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I should put you first..I'm sorry I made you feel second" she sighs "Please forgive me"

He got up and unlocked the door, he had a gun in his hand and was shaking a lot.

"Ooh David.." she says sadly, biting her lip.

"You, you mean that?" He questioned not looking at her.

"Yes I do" she cries.

He cried with her, holding onto her.

"I love you David" she kisses him deeply. David pulled away staring at her.

"Can you please put that gun away" she asks with a worried look on her face. He stared at it like he had forgotten he had it.

"What were you planning to do with it?" she asks nervously.

"I...I was planning on...killing myself" he told her with difficulty.

"Why..how could you think of doing that..I would miss you terribly" she cries.

"I didn't think you would miss me...no one else does" he said dejectedly.

"I would..my whole family would baby, we all care about you"

"But why...I'm no one" he breathed looking so lost and alone.

"You're David, the man I love and want to be part of my life always" she says giving him a kiss.

David kissed her back half heartedly still looking so confused about what she said.

"You can bite me anytime baby, I'll let you"

David just stared at her longingly like he was looking at something precious that was just out of his reach "All I've ever wanted was to be someone's first choice to go to when they want someone...I've never had that before, I messed it up so many times, my mom was right I am a failure"

"You're far from a failure, you are a winner in my eyes, and you are mine" she nuzzles his face.

"No ones ever wanted me before you...I just don't want to lose you because you look at me one day and you think I don't love him anymore" he cried.

"I never stopped loving you, I just got confused about my feelings about my dad and the closeness we share..I want you my sweet David"

"I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with your dad...I'll step away, or leave or anything else you want...just please don't leave me alone" he pleaded collapsing in front of her holding her, his arms wrapped around her as he cried on her abdomen.

"David..I want you to be mine forever"

He gripped her tighter looking at her in shock like what she was saying had gotten through to him.

"Make love to me, claim me as yours" she begs him.

David stared up at her again before pulling down her panties from underneath her dress.

She closes her eyes, waiting for his sweet touches she longed for so much. He kissed up her legs before licking her pussy softly.

"Ooh David.." she moans, rubbing her fingers through his hair.

He sucked on her more getting more adventurous as his tongue started to wonder around her clit. She grips onto his hair harder with her head tilting back as she whimpers softly. He held onto her hips tightly as he started getting faster.

"Oh fuck..please David!" she begs.

He moaned softly sending little vibrations travelling around her pussy making her even more sensitive. She grabs at his shoulders with her hardcore strength and throws him to the ground, getting on top of him, she rips at his clothing, sliding down on his cock, riding him with a growl.

He groaned loudly not expecting that move. She bounces on him, moaning loudly "David Oooh David!"

He stared at her in admiration already starting to feel close to his climax.

"Mmm bite me baby.." she begs him. He bit her neck leaving a mark on her.

"Ooh harder, break the skin"

He bit down harder making it bleed, not that Bella seemed to mind.

The mere bite seems to push her over the edge making her tighter around his cock "Uuhh!" she grips onto his shoulders.

He came with her feeling exhausted as he collapsed on the floor. She lays on top of him purring softly in his ear.

He looked at her his eyes still looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you love me?" He asked her nervously looking away like he immediately regretted saying that.

She turns his head with her fingers under his chin "Yes I do David and one of these days I'll marry you too"

He breathed in surprise holding back tears.

"Just be patient with me babe, It's hard growing up sometimes." she pouts.

"I know...I'm sorry, I just get scared but I don't like showing it because I'm supposed to be a man..."

"Your my man" she purrs.

"I feel so emotional right now" he told her sounding in pain.

"I'm sorry I caused that" she puts her head down, feeling sad.

"It's not your fault...it's mine, I'm so insecure because of everything I've been through" he cried covering his face with his hands.

"But I'm the one that set all this off"

"I'm sorry" he cried softly, he was in such state Bella wondered how long he had felt like this.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no please don't" he begged her desperately gripping onto her tightly not letting go.

"Okay..do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Just stay with me" he pleaded.

"Would you like me to get my momma to come over and fix you something so I can stay and rest with you?' she asks rubbing his head.

"You, you promise you won't go" he whispered softly looking afraid.

"I promise baby" she smiles.

"Okay" he whispered.

\--

Bella calls Elizabeth asking her to come over and she agrees, when she comes over she cooks a meal for them that she hopes will make David feel better. "Dinner's ready!"

He came out slowly still shaking a little bit.

Elizabeth gives him a hug "Sit down David, I made a roast chicken I think will make you feel good"

He sat down and started eating slowly.

Bella sits beside him eating her food also "Mm momma this is great", Elizabeth hums in delight "I'm glad you like it"

"Thank you" David said softly.

"No problem" she smiles.

He carried on eating not really talking anymore as he felt tired.

Elizabeth leaves the room a few minutes and then comes back "I turned down your bed for you, so you can lay down after you eat"

He nodded not touching the rest of his food.

"You alright baby?" Bella asks him.

"Yeah, yeh I'm good" he nodded slowly.

"Maybe I should leave the two of you now" Elizabeth suggests getting up to clear the dishes.

David bowed his head "I'm so sorry" he told Bella.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, maybe you just need to rest awhile?"

David nodded walking to the bedroom.

Bella says her goodbye to her mom, giving her a hug and kiss before she leaves. She walks into the bedroom and joins David in bed, laying her arm over his chest, snuggling his side.

David was asleep but it was restless "No, no don't go" he cried in his sleep.

"Shh baby I'm here" she whispers in his ear, rubbing his head.

He snuggled up to her more crying softly "I'll be better"

"You've always been" she says kissing his cheek.

He whined again in his sleep, Bella had never seen him like this.

They both fall asleep together and wake up around noon, she takes him out for a nice lunch at a nice restaurant and they stay at a hotel.

"Thank you for today...I had a good time" he said to her softly.

"Mmm me too" she says giving him kisses on his face.

He smiled softly for the first time in ages.

"I love you my sweet David"

His smile grew when she said that.

"I love you" she repeats.

"I love you too" he whispered softly leaning his head on hers "I can't believe I still have you"

"You'll always have me David..always"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	86. Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. ( Molly's starting to feel the struggles of being pregnant again )

It had been 3 months since Dennis found out for sure that Molly was pregnant with their second child, Molly had been starting to struggle with her emotions for weeks now.

Dennis had tried to help her but she was starting to get really annoyed with everything he did or she was crying a lot.

She sits at the kitchen table eating some soup, sighing deeply.

Dennis walks in hoping she wouldn't tell him off for something again.

"Will you hold my hand?" she asks softly.

"Yeah okay" he said softly sitting next to her and taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry I've been acting the way I have, I just feel so sad all the time"

"How come?" He asked her softly.

"I guess it's the hormones" she tears up.

Dennis hugged her and kissed her head "Our baby is so lucky to have you as a mother" he whispered.

"I'm so nervous even through I've done this before, but what if something goes wrong?" she says holding onto him.

"Hey we'll figure it out Besides the doctor said everything is fine and they're healthy" he comforted her.

"Do you like me being pregnant again?"

Dennis smiled softly looking down at her baby bump "Yeah I do" he breathed.

"Really?" she asks pouting.

"Yeah there's something about seeing you pregnant that makes me feel all giddy and happy inside" he told her.

That makes her smile, she sits across his lap and gives him a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" he mumbled kissing her back.

"Do you think we could go eat out together?"

"Yeah, of course anywhere in particular?" He asked her.

"Burgers and fries sound good to me" she giggles.

"I like that idea" he said with a grin picking her up and sitting her in the car before driving them to her favorite diner.

Molly orders a lot of food which they both end up sharing "That burger was tasty"

"Mmm Yeah it was really good so are the fries"

"Mm I want my desert" she says rubbing her foot up his leg under the table.

"Well there's a lot on the menu to choose from" he joked with a small moan.

"I could get a strawberry shake to go, would you like that my sweet baby?" she asks rubbing a hand on her belly.

Dennis smiled at her happily loving her little interactions with their baby.She gets her shake and they both leave hand in hand, taking a little walk together "It's so nice out today"

"Yeah it is, come on I want to take you somewhere" he tells her as the got back to the car.

"Okay" she smiles.

He drives them to an empty beach where they had a clear view of the sun setting in the distance.

She had fallen asleep, laying over on the side of the car door.

"Molly, baby wake up" he said shaking her arm gently to wake her so she could watch the last of the sunset with him.

She sits up and takes off her seatbelt, so she can scoot closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her as they watched it together.

"So pretty" she says happily.

"Yeah just like you"

"Flirt" she kisses him deeply. He chuckled kissing her back passionately.

"I love you so much my sweet Dennis bear" she says getting in his lap.

"I love you too my princess Molly and my sweet little one"

She giggles, kissing him more, rubbing her hands on the back of his neck softly.

He moaned contentedly as his skin twitches wherever she touched him as he carried on kissing her. Her hand reaches down between them and rubs on his still covered cock, she moans into his mouth "Ooh Dennis"

He groaned feeling sensitive.

"I love you.." she whispers.

"I love you too so much" he whispered back his hand touching her baby bump. She nuzzles her face in his neck, purring lightly.

He leaned down to kiss her sweetly staring at the bump "I can't wait to see them" he smiled.

"Me too" she smiles at him.

He stroked her belly tentatively with a small smile.

"Do you want to go home and play around with me in bed or here?" she asks smirking.

"We can do it here if you think it will be comfortable enough for you"

"Okay" she gives him a kiss.

He kisses her back deeply adjusting the car seat for better comfort.

They make out for a good 10 minutes before having sex "Mm bonce me.." she says playfully. Dennis smiled before bouncing her groaning deeply as he does it trying hard not to hurt her or the baby.

"Ooh Dennis that feels so good" she bites her lip. He kisses up her neck as he carries on.

She tilts her head back more to give him full access to her neck "Mmm.."

He moaned deeply as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

"I love you! I love you! I love you uuh!" she moans loudly.

Dennis groaned as he hit his climax leaning back on the seat. She lays her head on his shoulder breathing hard. He held her close kissing her softly as he stared at the waves on the beach.

"My sweet Dennis bear.." she whispers softly in his ear, giving him little kisses on his cheeks.

Dennis smiled looking up at her softly.

"I don't want to be stressed out" she pouts.

"I'll look after you, I promise" he told her softly.

"I know my sweet daddy" she bites her lip "Maybe we should head home now?"

"Okay" he whispered.

\--

When they get back home she's back in the fridge looking for something to eat.

Dennis went upstairs cleaning the bedroom.

Kev comes in the room "Hey dadda"

"Hey Kev you okay?" he smiled.

"Yeah..did you bring me back suppa?"

"Yeah it's in the fridge" he said picking him up and giving him a hug.

Kev hugs him back tightly, smiling widely "You think I'll be a good brother?"

"I think you'll be the best brother" he said with a smile.

"I hope so"

"Don't worry Kev you'll be a great brother"

"Will I need to kiss and hug them a lot?" Kev asks.

"If you want to"

He shrugs his shoulders with a sigh "Okay"

"You okay son?"

"Yeah just ready to eat now"

"Alright lets go" he said kissing his sons head and walked downstairs to get his food.

Molly's eating a bowl of ice cream at the table, reading a magazine.

Dennis plates up Kev's food and sits down at the table with them.

"Can I have ice cream too?" Kev asks. "Not until you eat your veggies" Molly tells him.

"Just a little more Kev then you can have some ice cream"

"I like the tater tots" he says putting a big bite in his mouth.

"Good" Dennis chuckles.

"Momma's good boy" Molly says proudly, rubbing his head.

He finished his greens and Dennis got him some ice cream.

Kev digs right into it "Mmm yum"

Dennis smiled cleaning his face up after he'd eaten.

Kev suddenly holds his forehead "Ow."

"Brain freeze Kev?" Dennis asked.

"Mhm" he pouts, looking like his mom in that moment.

"Maybe eat it a little slower" he suggested.

"Okay" Kev sighs and eats it a little slower. "Take smaller bites baby" Molly suggests.

Dennis smiled at him.

"Time for your bath Kev. Dennis will you take him this time?" Molly asks, getting the dishes from the table.

"Yeah sure, come on buddy" he says taking him to the bath. Kev picked out his favorite bath toys before getting in the water. Dennis got him all cleaned up before playing pirates with his little pirate ship.

"Bad pirate ship got ate by the sharks"

"Argh nooo my treasure" he said making the ship sink under the water.

Kev laughs and then holds up his hands "I'm pruney"

"Well we better get you out then" Dennis said lifting him out and wrapping him in a towel.

"I want my stuffed dino"

"Okay, well get your pjs on and I'll go get him"

"Did Corny eat today?" Kev asks as Dennis helped him with his pjs.

"Yeah he did he's growing strong like you" Dennis said proudly handing him his dino.

"Thank you" he says hugging the stuffed animal.

"No problem Kev, now it's bedtime so let's get you into bed"

"Okay" Kev sighs, getting in under the covers.

Dennis picked out a book and read a bedtime story to him.

Maggie comes wondering in the room carrying her bear, She gets up on the bed and crawls up and gets under the covers beside Kev.

"Hey Maggie" Dennis whispered.

"Can I sleep in here with Kev?" she asks.

"Yeah if he's okay with it"

"Okay Maggie" Kev says "Night dadda love you's"

"Goodnight my babies love you both too"

"Love u dadda" Maggie says, wanting a kiss and hugs.

Dennis hugs her and gave her a kiss Goodnight before getting up to leave.

Molly comes in and kisses them goodnight also before leaving the room with Dennis.

Dennis climbs into bed with her kissing her fondly.

"I love you my Dennis bear" she nuzzles his face.

"Love you too" he murmured.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel ) note: Corny is little Kevin's pet Corn snake.


	87. David's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My Oc's Bella Crumb & David Maxwell. ( Bella is transported in David's past finding out his secrets )

Bella was fast asleep next to David when suddenly she was transported back into his past.

She ends up at the school walking around until she spots a group of bullies picking on some kid.  
One of them wrestles him to the ground as the others kick him making him whimper quietly.  
  
Bella runs forwards and knocks the bullies over and helps the boy up "Leave him alone you assholes"

"Haha look at this he has a girlfriend" the biggest bully of the group sneered, the other guys laughed except for one who was on the sidelines. The leader of the group noticed and strides over to him "Why aren't you laughing David?" He asked.  
  
Bella stares at him realizing who he was.

"I...I just don't get why we're doing this again" he said looking confused, the bully grabs his collar tightly "You wanted to be a man right, this is what you do to be a man, maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you are just weak" he growled at him.  
  
"Gosh you're an asshole, why don't you go walk off a cliff?" Bella tells the leader.

David shook his head at her like he was trying to tell her to stop unfortunately he had heard her though "What did you just say?" he growled at her.  
  
"You heard me you big jerk" she growls.

He goes to swing at her but David gets in the way "What are you doing...we don't hit girls" he told him.  
  
"Yeah, get lost"

He growled hitting David instead making him groan in pain "This is what your gonna get for getting in my way" the leader snarled hitting him again and pushing him into the wall, this grueling punishment went on for a while before he had had enough. "You better choose what side your on little brother, mine or the weaklings" he told David hitting him one more time before walking away with the rest of his gang.  
  
"Damn..Are you okay?" Bella asks David.

David nodded brushing himself off "You shouldn't have provoked him"

"He needs to be punched in the face"

"It wouldn't do anything, he's the biggest bully here, no one is gonna mess with him and win"  
  
She gives him a flirty smirk "You could"

"He's my brother he could make my life hell, more than he already does"  
  
"You can do it, I know you can"

"My mother would stick up for him...he's always been the favorite" he sighed looking sad.  
  
"Well she have to be crazy to feel that way" she says cupping his cheek gently.

"He's the man out of the two of us...I've always been the letdown" he sighed looking away. 

Finally Bella understood all of David's insecurities and doubts when he was older, with a mother and brother like his anyone would lose confidence in themselves.

"You're stronger then you think David"  
  
"Not as strong as him"

"Don't say that, you're very strong to me and very cute" she smiles.  
  
David looked at her all confused "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I like you"  
  
"You...you do?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and I think you're very, very strong" she lays her hands on his chest. His breathing started getting quicker as she touched his body.  
  
"Never doubt yourself, you are going to be charge once you get out of school for sure and you can be of me now if you like?" she says biting her lip.

"That's if I make it out of school alive...I just want to quit" he told her sadly.  
  
"Don't let their words take you down, you can be just as tough as him"

"How...he's bigger than me"  
  
"That means you can be faster then him and have more wit"

"Why are you helping me...he nearly beat you up because of me"  
  
"If you didn't step in my way I would have broken his arm" she smirks.

David looked down blinking away tears when the school bell sounded "Oh no, the test...I totally forgot about it, I, I've got to go" he told her panicking.  
  
"Go do it and I'll be waiting for you"

David ran off to do the test. A few hours passed by before he came back crying softly on a bench.

She walks up to him "What's wrong?"  
  
"I failed my test, mom's gonna kill me" he told her wiping away his tears so she didn't see them.

"Maybe you could take it again?"  
  
"I'm scared" he whispered.

"You don't have to be, just ask your teacher for another chance"  
  
"I can't retake until next week...she's gonna find out I failed"

"Just tell her your going to take it again anyway, so everything's fine"  
  
"No I can't tell her...I have someone I need to protect if I tell her they'll be in danger"

"Who?"  
  
"You'll laugh at me" he said shaking his head.

"No I won't" she takes his hand in hers.  
  
"Okay follow me but you got to promise not to laugh"

"Okay" she follows him. He leads her down a small alley.  
  
"What's with the ally?"

"You'll see" he said as they got to the end, when they got there she saw a scruffy looking dog lying on a tattered bed "hey boy" David said with a smile.  
  
"What's a dog have to do with the test?"

"He's mine...my mom doesn't like him so she finds a way to try and beat him, that's why I can't leave him at home alone with her"  
  
"Oh so your attention has gone to this dog and not the test lately..I see"

"He's my best friend...the only good thing I have left, I have to protect him"  
  
"Well I'll watch over him when you take the test again for you if you'd like?" she smiles.

"My teacher won't let me take it until next week" he sighed petting the dog's head "He's called Archie"  
  
"Hey Archie" she pets him. "I'll still watch him"

He smiled gratefully "I suppose we better go home huh buddy"  
  
"I guess I better be off too" she tells him walking away.

"Okay, listen thanks for you know, what you said" he said shyly.  
  
"No problem" she smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Archie jumps up licking her hand. She laughs and pets him more.  
"I think he likes you" David grinned looking the happiest he'd looked since she saw him.  
  
\--

Suddenly Bella wakes up in bed again by David with a jump.  
  
"You okay?" David asked her softly.

"I think I had a dream"  
  
"What about?"

"Well you were in school and I was there and you were telling me about your brother and mother how they treat you and you failed a test and you showed me this dog you were hiding from your mom"  
  
"Archie?....I miss that dog"

"Yes Archie"  
  
"I loved him, he was such a good dog...I miss him"

"I know you do baby" she snuggles close to him.  
  
"Maybe one day we could get another dog"

"Yea I wouldn't mind getting a dog"  
  
David grinned at that "I can't wait"

She kisses him deeply "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" he whispered back kissing her happily.

  
  


**End.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	88. Failed Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry X My Oc Sam. ( After a failed date, Barry finds a new friend)
> 
> (A gift to: WTFIsSheOn thanks for my gift :) )

Barry was out at the shop checking out all the new designer clothes, critiquing them and trying to resist buying the whole shop when he saw someone he recognized.

It was a guy named Tim he used to know and date, Tim sees him and smiles. Barry smiled back trying to stop all the emotions and feelings he still felt for him.

"Hey Barry, how you been?" Tim asks, sticking his hands in his pants pockets.

"Hey...Uhh not bad, what about you?" He asked barely able to get his words out.

"Oh just working, are you a famous fashion designer yet?"

"Uhh...I'm working on it" he said self consciously as he smoothed out his jacket.

Tim raises a brow and sighs, seeming disappointed "Oh okay"

"Sorry...I've disappointed you haven't I?" He said feeling sick to his stomach.

"Oh um.. wanna go on a date tonight?" Tim asks rather randomly.

"Really?...you want to" Barry asked excitedly "I mean sure okay" he then said realizing he sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah sure why not, see you at 8 pm at that bar downtown called Admen's"

"Okay see you at 8" he said with a grin on his face feeling ridiculously excited.

\---

**Later on...** The bar is also a small eatery with green painted wooden booths and a bar top that is made of white and black marble. Barry sits at the bar and orders a drink while he waits for his date.

He doesn't seem to come and it's 20 minutes after 8.

Barry checks his watch and starts to get a little anxious "Oh please don't let this happen again" he said to himself thinking the worse had happened and he had been stood up again.

Fortunately a couple of minutes later Tim does show up but he's not alone, he has another guy wrapped around him, Barry gulped nervously and walked over to him "Tim...what's going on?" He plucked up the courage to ask.

"Oh I forgot I already had a date for tonight, Sorry Barry"

"What...but I thought" he stammered trying to fight back tears.

"Maybe some other time" Tim smiles walking off with his date.

Barry didn't know what to do he slumped back at the bar before ordering more drinks plus some shots for good measure, knocking them back just as fast, he was going to have a good time with or without that deceitful man.

Suddenly a slick and sweet sounding voice breaks him out of his hurt "Hey you should go easy on the drinks, a guy isn't worth getting pissed drunk over"

Barry looked at who was talking and scoffed "It's worked out pretty well so far"

"Well I'm not serving you that anymore, how about something to eat, The chef makes a mean cheeseburger"

"Ugh fine if you insist" Barry slurred rolling his eyes playfully.

"Good boy" the bartender teases and gets his food and a coke to drink.

Hearing them say that sent shivers down his spine before he tucked into his burger.

"My names Sam, what's yours Cutie?"

"Barry" he answered with a cheeky albeit drunken grin.

"Well nice to meet you Barry, that food should help you get less drunk feeling" Sam smiles.

"Maybe..." he chuckled.

"My shift ends soon, would you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure okay" Barry agreed quickly.

Sam finishes her shift and they leave for the night together, she takes him to her small apartment "Well this is home, small I know"

"It's perfect" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, you don't have to lie" she jokes, getting them both a drink.

"I'm not its nice here"

She sits the drinks on the 70s style looking coffee table "So why in the world would someone break off a date with someone as yummy as you?"

"Pfft beats me, he asked me out then brought another guy in, probably because I'm not a famous fashion designer" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you look like one" she winks at him playfully.

"I try" he grinned.

"I know Dennis already, I thought maybe I should mention that"

"Really?....how?"

"Um well we are good friends, I haven't seen him in a long while though"

"Oh, sorry to hear that"

"Nah it's okay, been busy with work lately, I've heard about you from him before..also" she gets quiet.

"Oh, sorry to hear that"

"I mean..I should be straight forward with this..I'm not a guy"

"Oh okay...I mean that doesn't matter to me really" he told her softly.

"Really?"

"No...I'm bi" he whispered.

"Awesome..I guess that means we can at least make out, if you want too?" she smirks.

"Oh yes please" he said closing the gap between them.

She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepens the kiss. Barry moaned softly as they kissed holding her close to him

She kisses his neck and rubs her hands on his chest "You feel so nice"

"Mmm thanks" he breathed.

"Do you want to move somewhere else or just stay here on the couch?"

"I would move but my heads still a little funny after the alcohol" he chuckled.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No...I just want you" he said looking up at her sweetly.

She smiles brightly at that "Want to take a shower with me?"

Barry nodded slowly and got up a little unsteadily but managed to get up in the end.

She takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom where she helps him undress while kissing him with a giggle.

Barry kissed her back with a sweet moan as he helped her undress as well.

She covers her bare chest and the long scars on it with her arms "Sorry if this turns you off"

Barry moved her arms gently looking at her scars and kissing them both softly.

"Mmm Barry" she moans.

He kissed them more his hands exploring her body.

"I can wait till after for the shower" she giggles and grabs him swinging him around until they're both on the bathroom floor laying on the soft rug, she slides down his cock quickly, riding him.

He moaned louder holding onto her hips as she rode him "Uhh God this feels amazing"

"Has it been awhile?"

"You could say that" he breathed.

"Aww poor you" she teases and twists his nipples playfully.

"Mmm your totally gonna torture me tonight aren't you" he told her.

"Only if you let me but if you wanna play dom I don't mind" she smirks.

"You carry on doing what you're doing" Barry told her feeling so aroused right now.

She rides him faster, steadying herself by putting her hands on his shoulders "Mm fuck"

Barry moaned the whole time staring up at her completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"Barry..ooh I'm getting close!"

"So am I...it's coming uhh" he groaned as he came.

She came right along with him, breathing hard, collapsing on top of him. Barry held her stroking her hair softly, kissing her cheek.

"Got some tenderness in you huh?" she smiles against his neck.

"Uh huh" he nodded smiling with her.

"Barry.."

"Yeah babygirl?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah I would like that a lot" he whispered with a smile.

"If you want, I'll be your clothing model too" she smirks.

"Woah even better" he said excitedly.

She rubs her nose against his, smiling playfully. "Want to hit the shower now?"

"Yeah okay" he smiled back at her kissing her softly.

They get in the shower and make out in their too under the warm water, one thing that was great about Sam was she was the perfect mix in a lot of ways of both female and male looks which was perfect for Barry.

He smiled as he kissed her over and over "Your so perfect"

"So are you Barrykins"

He grinned at the cute nickname and they shower together.

"Uh oh I'm starting to prune" she holds up her hand.

"Lets get out then" he whispered helping her out of the bathtub.

They dry each other off and slap each others asses playfully "I haven't had this much fun in years" she laughs.

"Me neither" he said sweetly turning around and kissing her again.

She kisses him back "I really like you Barry"

"I really like you too Sam"

"Mm lets go to bed" she takes his hand and leads him back into the bedroom, turning down the blankets on the bed.

Barry laid down next her kissing her all over her body.

She smiles "You are so much fun to be with and you make me feel something I haven't in a very long time"

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"You make me feel beautiful"

"You make me feel wanted" he mumbled.

"You make me feel alive" she mumbles back against his lips.

"You make me feel loved"

"I think I'm falling for you" she hugs him closer.

"Yeah I've fallen for you too" he told her kissing her neck sweetly.

"I'm so taking you on a breakfast date in the morning" she giggles.

"Really" he asked excitedly.

"Yes" she snuggles up to him.

Barry grinned from ear to ear "I'd like that a lot"

\---

They go to sleep together and wake up in the morning refreshed, except it's not Barry who wakes up beside her.

Dennis pulled himself up on the bed with a groan feeling the effect of Barry's reckless drinking last night. He looked around not recognizing where he was.

Someone was laying beside him that has short hair and is turned away from him with their face in the pillow. They groan lightly.

Dennis looked at them, they looked familiar. She turns over finally "Mm Barry you ready for breakfast?"

"Uhh...I, I'm not Barry" Dennis said shyly.

"Oh hi Dennis, long time no see"

"Hey Sam..." he said shyly as he recognized who it was, at least they weren't a complete stranger.

"Been forever"

"Yeah sorry about that" he whispered laying back down as his head started spinning "Ugh why does my head hurt?" He asked covering his face.

"Must be a hangover, Barry did drink a lot because he got stood up by some guy last night" she sighs and gets the Advil for him.

"Damn it Barry...you know I can't handle hangovers" he groaned frustratedly.

"I'll make you some coffee, here take these Advil and I'll be right back" she gets out of bed, slipping on her robe. Dennis took it before slumping back on the bed.

She comes in with a cup of coffee and a plate of ego waffles "Sorry I had nothing else, Barry and I was going to go out for breakfast but sense you don't feel great we'll stay here"

"Oh no that's okay don't let me ruin your plans...I can go and get him for you" he offered.

"Nah it's okay really, I'll let him rest. You just enjoy your coffee" she says joining him on the bed again.

"Okay as long as you're okay" he said softly tucking into his breakfast.

"Yeah I'm okay.." she sips on her coffee "I had a really nice time last night" she smirks.

"Good I'm glad to hear that" he replied.

"Dennis.."

"Yeah" he said still oblivious to what she had meant.

"I think I've fallen for him"

"Really?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I mean just being with him and having sex with him was enough to convince me" she giggles.

"Aww... I mean that's great...I'm sure Barry will be pleased" Dennis said sounding like a proud big brother.

"So your not jealous or anything?"

"I'm just happy for you both...you deserve to be happy together" Dennis told her softly.

She smiles big, hugging him tight "Thank you Dennis, your a wonderful friend"

"Thank you for making Barry happy" he whispered hugging her back.

"We have so much in common and I told him I would model his clothing for him" she laughs.

"That would have definitely won him over" he chuckled.

"Yeah it did"

"I'm happy for you both" he told her sincerely.

"Thank you, I never thought I'd find someone that made me feel this way"

"Well here I am" Barry's voice sounded.

She kisses him deeply, holding both sides of his face "Barrykins"

Barry grinned kissing her back just as passionately.

"I'll be the cream to your berries' anyday..um that sounded odd didn't it?" she laughs.

"Nah I like it" he chuckled resting his head on hers.

"I know I'm a big dork but do you want to get breakfast with me anyways?" she smirks.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said softly with a goofy smile.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story in my only the sexy vol 5 book also )


	89. Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc's Elizabeth & David Maxwell. ( Elizabeth makes a wish that comes true )

Elizabeth had a big day full of cleaning and taking care of the kids, she was worn out from it all and went to bed early, she felt so old and non desirable. She makes a wish before falling to sleep "I only wish I was younger again"

Next morning after she heard Dennis leave for work, she gets out of bed and she goes to the bathroom and looks up in the mirror and see's herself as she used to be. "Holy...shit" she gasps.

Dennis came back home after a long day at work. Molly tells him that Elizabeth left in a hurry saying she was going to out for some fun.

Dennis got concerned and went to call her. She doesn't answer her phone. He gets in the car and drives off trying to find her getting worried about her.

\--

Meanwhile in town.. Elizabeth goes to the school first, she drops by David's office and comes right in while he's working on some papers "Hello David..." she says in a sassy tone, she wearing sexy jean shorts with a small white tee shirt and that dark makeup she used to wear, she looks so much younger like she used too.

"Liz...you look different" he said in surprise.

"Is that good or bad?" she asks coming closer.

"I'd say it's good" he admitted staring at her.

She walks around the desk and turns his chair, then sitting on his lap, she plays with the collar of his shirt "Miss me?"

"Always" he whispered softly.

"Really?" she asks with a purr.

"Yess" he hissed as he couldn't help but feel turned on.

She kisses around his neck, grinding against his bulge with her pussy.

He moaned deeply as she did the things she knew drove him crazy "Wait what about Bella?" He whispered.

"Tell me you want me"

"Won't she get upset if we do this?" He asked.

She pouts and pushes harder against him, moaning softly. "Tell me to stop then."

"Stop please Liz" he groaned.

"Ooh..." she moans louder.

He grabbed her moving her back a bit "We should really stop" he said again it was taking all his willpower to not do anything as his cock sprung to life.

"Oh my is that for me David?" she licks her lips.

"Please don't do anything, I don't want to upset your daughter" he breathed.

She rolls her eyes, getting up from his lap "Your not fun anymore, you lost your edge"

"I'm just trying to be good for Bella, what about your husband why don't you do this with him?" He questioned her.

She shrugs her shoulders "I wanted to go have a nice time tonight"

"Surely you can do that with him" he said moving closer to the desk so he could deal with his erection.

"Do you need help with that darlin?"

"Why with me?" He asked as he started stroking himself to get rid of the arousal he had.

"Well.. why not?" she climbs up across the desk, her ass facing the door and her face was close to his.

He groaned as he kept stroking himself. She kisses him "Ooh faster"

He found himself doing what she said going harder. She suddenly stands up on the desk and starts to dance slowly. He watched her dance which helped bring him to a climax.

"Ooh this is fun" she giggles, flipping her hair.

David nodded looking up at her still feeling aroused.

"Wanna go out somewhere and have a drink or do you want to stay here and fuck?" she asks smiling.

David groaned deeply "I'm still hard if that answers your question" he said giving in to her.

"Do you have something to drink here?'

"No, I know a bar that's nearby if you want to go there" he said his hands travelling up her body.

"Mmm okay.." she purrs.

\--

They got ready and went to the bar buying a couple of drinks.

She drinks some strawberry daiquiris and ends up getting up on one of the tables and dances slowly, giggling.

David managed to get her down so she didn't hurt herself "I think you need to slow down Liz" he told her.

"But I want to dance" she huffs.

"There's a room down the hall, you can dance there"

"Okay.." she follows him to the room.

He shuts the door and dances with her, the dance gets more and more sexual and erotic as time goes on the more they danced.

She rubs up against him over and over again, giggling as she does it, clearly buzzed "Ooh I like this"

He groaned as they danced touching her breasts.

She slips off her shirt, she looked so young and tight like she hadn't had her children even.

David looked at her in awe "Wow, you look amazing" he breathed his cock making an appearance again.

She bends forwards, rubbing her ass against his hard on "I'm liking this dance a lot.."

"Mmm me too" he moaned moving her closer towards him, grinding on her as he gripped her tightly.

She moans, biting her lip.

He unbuckled his pants not able to handle it anymore, lifting up her skirt and removing her panties, brushing his cock past her pussy teasingly. "feel that baby, how hard I am for you?" he purred.

"Yes.. oh yes" she breathes.

"Show me how much you want this" he whispered nipping her ear lobe.

She pushes back against him hard "Uuh so much"

He groaned leading her towards the desk and laying her down on it before thrusting into her.

"Ooh fuck!" she moans, gripping the sides of the desk.

He panted as he kept going "You are so perfect Elizabeth" he moaned in her ear.

"I am now.." she giggles.

"Mmm exquisite"

She laughs and takes a sip of her drink while he's moving on her, she sits it down "Alright harder!"

He rammed into her so hard the desk started to rock.

"Fuck!" she pants.

Dennis was in the bar after tracking her down with Beast's sense of smell.

They were just finished up when they get dressed and she stumbling around holding onto David's arm as they walk back into the bar area.

David sees Dennis and makes his way over to him "She's a bit drunk" he tells him.

"Time to get you home Liz" Dennis said looking worried.

"Oh you don't want to party?" she asks laying her hand against Dennis's chest, smirking.

"Lizzy we have kids to look after, the babies need feeding for over an hour now"

She lifts her shirt up "Do these look like their full of milk, hm?"

Dennis stared at her in surprise "Wha, what happened?" he asked her.

"I made a wish and it came true, I woke up like this and I'm having the time of my life" she says happily.

"But the babies they're still breastfeeding" he said getting worried.

"Oh they can be given formula" she waves it off "Want to go to a hotel room and fuck around?" she smirks.

"Okay I know where we can go" he lied hoping to take her home.

"Mm David you want to come along?"

He looked at Dennis and an understanding crossed between them "Sure I'll catch up with you guys alright" he said as Dennis takes her to the car.

She giggles when she gets into the seat "Oh I can't wait for a night of fun with the two of you..I'll let you take turns on me"

Dennis kissed her softly before driving her home, fortunately she had passed out and slept through the whole journey.

She wakes up later on in their bed "Aww you took me home?"

"You were drunk Liz, I needed to take you somewhere safe" he told her stroking her hair.

"Isn't my body great looking again?"

"I loved it how it was Lizzy"

"But look how tight I am and no stretch marks anywhere" she slips off her shorts.

"You look beautiful now...but you were perfection how you were" he told her adoringly.

"I felt so worn out before but now I feel like I can do anything" she sighs.

"But I fell in love with that Elizabeth, dedicated, loving and loyal to her family"

"You really want me like that again?"

"Yes, those stretch marks what you see as flaws I see them as beautiful memories of our life together, I wouldn't change it for the world" he whispered.

"Kiss me darling" she wraps her arms around him bringing him closer.

He kissed her passionately taking off his shirt "You accept me and my scars and I'll accept you with yours" he promised her.

Suddenly within a blink of an eye, she's back the way she was before, she smiles up at him "I love you"

"I love you too, please don't worry about your body, I will love you no matter what"

"Alright I won't" she nuzzles his face.

He smiled kissing her softly.

She kisses him back, hugging him close "I'm sorry for how I acted"

"It's okay I completely understand" he whispered tracing a finger over her stretch marks.

"So I guess you know what happened at the bar?"

He nodded still stroking them gently not staring at her.

"Your upset with me aren't you?"

"No...I just wished you had told me how you felt instead of going to him...I could have figured something out" he told her.

"It was crazy.. I felt wild like I used too, but your right I should have came to you first.. I'm sorry" she puts her head down.

Dennis just hugged her close to him "I was just worried about you"

"I'm sorry for worrying you baby" she cries into his shirt.

He shushed her holding her tightly "Your the best thing that's ever happened to me that's why I worry, without you...I don't know where I would be"

"I should never have wished it to happen"

"Hey, I don't blame you for that...if I'm completely honest I've wished for exactly the same thing before as well" he told her softly.

"But why did it work with me though?" she asks confused.

"I don't know" he said softly.

"I love you no matter what too baby"

He smiled kissing her head again.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel ) (Part of my 'Dark Void' series)


	90. Crazy for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth, Bella & David Maxwell. (Dennis has one of his crazy dreams again)

Dennis was tired after working all day he went to bed and fell asleep pretty quickly, unfortunately that was when the nightmare started.

\---

Bella was outside on the porch swing fast asleep, the rest of the house was dead quiet.

He walked over to her and carried her back inside lying her on her bed.

"Dennis?" she asks softly.

"Hey" he whispered smiling down at her.

"Give me your hand"

He did as she asked holding his hand out for her. She pulls him closer onto the bed with her and wraps her arms around him "I'm happy to have you with me everyday.."

"I'm happy too" he whispered.

"Will you be happy when our baby comes?"

He gasped looking at her stomach "Your pregnant?" he whispered.

"Yes I am"

"Hi sweet baby" he grinned kissing her stomach.

"You know after David died..I was so lonely, but you helped me so much with it, by being closer to me and in a lot of ways taking his place" she tells him.

"I'm sorry he died" he said sadly.

"At least I had his son before he passed and now with you I'm giving him a new sister or brother"

"I love you" he said wiping her tears away.

"I love you too" she kisses him.

He kissed her back softly with a smile, holding her bump softly.

Maggie suddenly appears "Hi guys" she's older looking.

"Hey Maggie" he said looking up at her.

She walks over to them both and she gives him a hug and kiss.

Dennis hugged her back softly.

"Are you going to give all your attention to just Bella?" she pouts.

"No, not at all"

"Well show me you're not" she giggles. Dennis kissed her face sweetly.

Bella frowns "Maggie stop hogging him", Maggie smirks "But it's my turn and besides I haven't got knocked up yet like you have" she sticks her tongue at her.

Dennis chuckled softly laying back on the bed. They start ripping at each other's clothing kind of getting into a brawl.

Dennis gets in between kissing them both softly appeasing them "You can both take turns if you like" he purred.

"I hate sharing" Bella says. Maggie giggles.

"I'll make it worth your while baby" Dennis whispered kissing her again moving his hands up their legs.

"Maggie's the one trying to get to you and me I just wanted to spend time with you" Bella says sadly.

Dennis persisted moving their panties down and unbuckling his pants.

Maggie laughs "Someone's inpatient"

"I won't do anything if you don't want to Bella" he whispered to her kissing her softly his cock brushing past her pussy.

"Why can't I go first?" Maggie whines.

"Patience Maggie" he purred kissing her too "I was going to do something special to you" he told her bending down and licking her sweet pussy.

"Ooh my.." she moans.

He laid down on the bed bringing her with him so he could carry on sucking on her pussy.

"I lied dadda" Bella says softly.

"About what?" he asked her.

"David's not dead..he's with momma"

"Aww I'm sorry baby" he muttered holding her close "I'll make us all feel better I promise" he groaned his cock springing to life.

"You mean you don't care that their together?"

"As long as I have you , I'll be okay" he told her softly.

"You mean to tell me you wouldn't fight for her?" she asks looking hurt.

"I tried...it doesn't work" he told her sadly kissing her softly.

"She loves you still and she doesn't understand why you gave up on her"

"She gave up on me" he cried.

"She never did.. she was so hurt that she ran off and stayed with David and I came here and well you see what happened" she looks away.

He curled up in a ball on the bed "I can't see her again, I can't it hurts too much"

"Then you never really loved her" Bella leaves the room.

Dennis cried sounding in pain when she left.

Maggie just sits there "Maybe you should go see her?"

"Maybe...but it hurts so much"

"Do you love her still?"

"Yeah that's why it hurts"

"Then go to her and show her you care" she tells him.

Dennis nodded getting up and going to see Elizabeth.

\----

Elizabeth's laying on David's bed when Dennis appears there, she's naked all spread out "Dennis.." she says softly.

Dennis runs up to her "Liz"

"I missed you"

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed.

"Show me you love me, show me you need me"

He kissed her deeply climbing into the bed with her as his hands traced her body "I thought you had given up on me"

"Why did you think that..I would never give up on you darling" she tears up.

"I just thought you didn't want me anymore"

"Why would you think that, after all that I've done for you?"

"You just went with David I thought that was what you wanted...I'm sorry" he said starting to feel scared.

"I only went with him because I was hurt.."

Dennis looked away from her "You must think I'm a monster for what I've done"

"I'm tired of going back and forth doing crazy things to each other behind each others backs"

Dennis shook trying to hold back all the emotions he was suddenly feeling.

"We need to be more open to each other" she says holding her arms out to him.

He sunk into her arms crying into her shoulder.

"I love you" she hums.

"I'm a terrible person liz" he wept.

"Don't say that"

"I got Bella... pregnant"

"David got her pregnant not you" she tells him with a laugh.

"But...she says she's pregnant now because of me" he told her.

"She's lying so she can be with you"

"But why?" He questioned.

"Jealously..David told me" she looks away, looking distraught.

"Why would she be jealous?"

"Because she want's you for herself"

"But I'm her father" he said feeling sick.

"She obsessed with you since the moment you first looked at her" she sighs.

"But why?" He whispered.

"I think you need to ask her that darling"

Dennis looked scared about that as he curled up into a ball next to her.

Suddenly Bella is next to him "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Why did you tell me I got you pregnant?" He asked her.

"Because I wanted you to love me more"

"But...why I'm your father"

"I feel a connection with you, I've always felt it" she takes his hand in hers. "You are like the perfect man to me and you are the first man in my life"

"But we can't be together it's not right"

"But I want to feel a connection" she tells him pouting.

David was suddenly behind her kissing her neck as Dennis watched.

Bella closes her eyes and moans "I want connection"

David's hands wandered up her body as he kissed her more, Dennis watched not sure what to do.

"Watch us..make sure I'm doing it right, like you do" she tells him as she goes down on David, sucking on his cock "Mmm.."

David groaned holding the back of her head as she sucked him off. Dennis tried to look away somehow he just couldn't so he had no choice but to carry on watching.

"Am I doing it right daddy?" she asks him.

Dennis nodded slowly trying to ignore the arousal he felt.

Suddenly she turns back into Elizabeth "Mmm" she sucks David off harder, rubbing her own breasts.

Dennis blinked wondering what had just happened.

She stops and lays down still naked "Love me" she whispers.

Dennis was suddenly naked with her in bed as he kissed her deeply. She kisses him back, clawing gently on his back.

He thrusted into her deeply with a loud groan not able to control himself.

She moans loudly and kisses around his neck as he moves on her "My Dennis..."

He moaned as he kept going exposing more of his neck to her.

Elizabeth always showed him sweet affection during sex and Dennis loved that about her, but she was also a fierce lover "Ooh harder baby harder!"

He groaned going so hard the bed started rocking.

"Yes! Ohh baby!" she holds onto him.

He could feel himself getting closer already as he kept going faster.

Her body jerks upwards as she hits her own climax, her fingers nails scraping his skin on his back.

He came inside her with a groan collapsing on top of her.

\---

Suddenly he wakes up. Bella's tapping his shoulder "Dadda?"

He looks up at her aware he's still naked.

"I came over because I made you and Momma a cake" she says happily.

"Thanks baby that's very kind" he said smiling softly.

"You alright?" she asks in a worried tone as she sits next to him on the side of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine" he told her covering himself up a little bit.

She looks away, blushing.

"Sorry..I should have gotten changed" he sighed.

"It's not your fault I mean you were asleep and I guess having a good dream by the looks of it" she smirks and blushes deeper.

Dennis smiled back "Yeah I guess" he whispered.

"Would it be to bold of me to ask what you dreamed about?" she asks scooting closer to him.

"Me and momma sorting out an issue after separating for a long time"

"Oh..I thought it was some kind of wet dream"

"Well we Did things afterwards" he told her.

"What else?"

"Just had sex, that's all I remember really"

"You don't don't have to hold back from telling me about it, you know" she takes his hand in hers "You can always trust me"

"I just get nervous talking about it"

"You don't have to be nervous about a dream, heck I'd tell you about my dreams if you like?"

Dennis nodded slowly still looking embarrassed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why are you hiding that big hard cock from me?" she asks crawling closer to him, slipping her hands under the blanket.

He gasped in surprise "Because it's for Elizabeth" he told her.

"It's not always just for her" she says grabbing ahold of his cock, stroking it a little.

He backed away feeling scared "Please don't"

"But I want to taste you" she licks her lips.

"Stop please" he begged gripping the sheets.

"You can taste me first if you want too?" she says nuzzling his face sweetly.

"No stop" he panicked backing away.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she puts her head down, looking sad.

"Liz will kill us if she sees us doing this...she said so herself"

"Momma isn't here right now.." she sits back and peels her panties down her legs, spreading them open to him, her fingers go to her clit and rubs around "Ooh.." she moans softly.

Dennis couldn't help but watch, his cock grew painfully hard "Please help me" he groaned in desperation.

"Help me first" she breathes.

Dennis groaned going over to help her licking her pussy.

She moans loudly, grabbing at the sheets underneath her "Ooh so good.."

He carried on going until she climaxed "Now please help me" he groaned looking at his cock.

She takes him into her mouth, sucking at a good pace "Mmm.."

"Uhh fuck" he groaned lying back on the bed.

She lays across his legs sucking him harder and reaches back grabbing his hand to put it on her pussy which was soaked.

He stroked her pussy as she carried on making him feel better "Your soo good" he panted.

"Mmm finger me!" she says between sucking and licking his cock.

He slipped a finger inside her doing that for a while before he needed more "I need more now" he told her.

"Then take it" she pants.

He flipped them over on the bed before slipping inside her desperately "Uhh so good"

"Ooh oh!" she cries out.

He kept going spurred on by her moaning.

\---

He suddenly hits the floor, falling off the bed, Elizabeth peaks over the side of the bed at him "You okay?"

He looked around looking disorientated "Yeh, yeah I think so" he whispered crawling back into bed with her.

"You were sleeping like a rock" she chuckles.

"I had a bad dream" he told her resting his head on her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry, just don't eat cake before sleep" she smirks.

"Yeah maybe" he agreed getting her to stroke his head.

"I love you darling"

"Love you more"

She chuckles and kisses his head. He traced patterns on her nightie with his finger.

"You are my everything baby" she hums.

"I need you always" he whispered softly snuggling up to her, seeking her affection.

"You'll always have me"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> ( This story only in this novel) (Part of my Twisted Dreams series )


	91. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (AU Time Travel) ( Elizabeth time travels back to when the first set of girls were taken and is in it like she was kidnapped also )

The Claire girl just gave Dennis the run around and hid in the locker room where he found her and even asked her for her shirt due to the fact of it being dirty to him, he locks her in the closet and drills it shut.

Elizabeth wakes up on a cot, looking around confused.

Dennis walks inside with some sandwiches he set them down on the bedside table before noticing how dirty the bathroom was "No, no, no...I told you to keep this area clean...it's filthy in here" he said disgusted, running a hand over his buzzcut hair.

Marcia and Casey get up from their cots and walk into the bathroom to clean, Elizabeth sits up on her cot staring at him.

Dennis turned to face her and looked her up and down "Your shirt...it's, it's filthy..please take it off, just take it off" he ordered frustratedly, wringing his hands.

"Alright" she slips it off, reveling her black bra she's wearing, she even folds the shirt for him and hands it to him "Here"

He took it hurriedly turning away so he didn't stare at her body, he didn't want to get in trouble again with Patricia "I'll try to clean it as soon as possible...please use the shower, the dirt might have gotten on your skin" he instructed letting out a shaky breath before going to put her shirt in the wash.

Elizabeth waits till the other girls are done cleaning and then she goes to take a shower.

Dennis came back shortly after to change the bed sheets "Move to the other side of the room please" he ordered, he did that so he could ensure no one else tried to escape.

Casey and Marica move but Elizabeth's still in the shower.

He grabs all the old bedding laying it on one side before getting to work and making the beds again with fresh sheets.

Elizabeth opens the bathroom door stepping out half way, she has the towel wrapped around her "I showered for you"

Dennis nodded curtly, standing up after making the beds "Please be careful when eating in here...you'll make it dirty again"

"Don't worry I'll eat over my plate" she tells him with a sweet smile.

Dennis caught himself staring at her and quickly averted his eyes, berating himself.

When he's looking away briefly she gets up and lays her hand on his arm "Don't worry about it" she says softly.

"I...I should go" he panicked.

"Can I come with you Dennis?"

"No...you are sacred food, you have to stay here" he said through gritted teeth.

"No I mean maybe into another room?"

"No..I can't"

"Yes you can baby" she tells him in a soothing voice.

"No...your trying to trick me" he growled getting flustered at her advances.

"I'm just trying to be nice" she crosses her arms, looking away looking a bit hurt.

"I, I have to go..." he breathed.

"If you..have too" she sits down on her cot. Dennis walked away in a panic.

\---

After the whole thing with Patricia taking the girls to the kitchen and Marcia trying to get away, Elizabeth had stayed in the room.

Dennis sighed going to give her something to eat. She's laying on her cot on her side, she had fallen asleep.

He placed the food on the table before cleaning the room a little bit.

She whispers in her sleep "I miss you..oh my darling..I miss you" tears roll down her cheeks.

Dennis watched her curiously.

She opens her eyes, looking up at him "I love you.." she whispers.

He looked at her with a confused expression, his eyebrows furrowed in an endearing way.

She holds her arms out to him.

He looked around like he was afraid someone was watching before inching closer towards her.

Once he's close enough she puts her hands on his back and brings him in against her, hugging him tight.

He sat there so still not moving anywhere unsure for what to do.

She kisses his face and neck "Darling.."

He looked at her with confusion.

"Make love to me" she reaches down between them and unzips his pants.

"I can't"

"Yes you can baby.." she slips her panties off and wraps her legs around his waist.

He put his hand on the side of the bed to stop her pulling him on top of her "I really shouldn't"

"I want you too..please" she leans up a bit and kisses him.

He followed her lips when she pulled away. She moans in his mouth, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"Patricia is gonna hate me"

"I won't tell" she smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Because I love you"

Dennis breathed out softly staring at her lips.

"Kiss me and make love to me all you want, I'm yours forever darling" she begs him.

Dennis kissed her softly, he felt different from the Dennis she knew, this Dennis was unsure and inexperienced with her but still just as endearing.

She unbuttons his shirt, staring him right in the eye.

Dennis stopped her putting a hand on hers gently and looking at her nervously "Wait...I'm not...you don't want to see this" he stuttered getting self conscious.

"Your scars are part of you and I love every single one"

"No they're ugly and no one would want to see them...that's why I don't take it off"

She takes his hand and traces his fingers against her scar on her neck "Never be ashamed"

He touched her scar tenderly studying it "you sure you want to see them" he whispered uncertainly.

"Yes and that's not all I want to see baby" she smirks.

He breathed out shakily still looking a little nervous so she helps him out and undresses him slowly, his fabric armor slowly but surely falling to the floor.

"My sexy man" she rubs her hands down the middle of his chest, down his stomach.

He hissed softly at her touch, not being used to being touched affectionately.

"Perfection" she purrs in his ear.

His breathing had picked up at her words and touches as his nails dug into the bed sheets he was gripping onto tightly.

She pushes on his hips forwards making him slide into her "Mmm"

He gasped as he felt himself inside another woman for the first time in what seemed like forever.

She smiles "You can move if you like"

He stared at her before moving his hips slowly. This Dennis was so different to her Dennis, he was sweet and shy, with a fear of the unknown clear on his face. She moans loudly trying to encourage him on. He went a little faster when he heard her.

"Harder baby mm faster too" she begs him.

He did as instructed and picked up the pace, holding in his moans like he was afraid to let go completely.

"Let me hear you uuhh!"

He moaned softly burying his head on her shoulder as he carried on, his knuckles were white because of how tightly he was gripping the bed sheets. Her nails dig into his back as she feels her high coming.

He thrusted inside her a couple more times before his high took him by surprise and he gasped as he came inside her.

"Ooh baby.." she kisses him deeply.

He collapsed on top of her taking in what had just happened.

She rubs her hands up and down his back and kisses his cheeks "My darling"

He tensed up suddenly when he remembered "I, I came inside you" he said looking distraught.

"That's fine baby don't worry about it"

"No, no...I can't get someone pregnant, I could pass on..." he panicked.

"I can't anyways"

He paused to look at her "You can't?" He asked.

"No.. but I.." she stops talking wondering if she should tell him who she really is.

"What?" He asked her looking at her curiously.

"I'm your wife from the future"

His mouth fell open when she said that "You mean...I have...we're married" he stuttered.

"Yes and we have 3 lovely children together"

"No, no that can't be right...I'm not supposed to have children" he mumbled fearfully.

"They're wonderful Dennis, they are lovely, kind and sweet natured and they love you very much"

"But I was told I could pass on my....traits" he said looking guilty.

"Only some but they're still great kids and they make you proud"

"Do they have...did I give them my addictions?..." he said sheepishly.

"No, not like that"

"But I was told that would happen"

"Who told you that?" she asks raising a brow.

"A doctor" he whispered.

"Dr. Fletcher?"

"No...a family doctor, mother had him"

"Well he's wrong" she tells him, hugging him closer.

He laid there letting her hug him, he looked so sad and alone not even touching her at all like he used to, not what she was used to at all.

"Our first born is named Bella"

"Bella?...I like it" he said softly.

"She's definitely a daddy's girl" she smiles.

"Really" he said in surprise.

"Yeah, you also have twins a boy named after you and one named Maria"

"I never thought I would have one child let alone three"

"Actually you have 2 more and one on the way" she giggles.

"Wow" he breathed looking at the ceiling.

"All of our babies love you so much"

"I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment to them...I never wanted to do any of this" he said guiltily.

"Nope they are proud of you and they love you"

He smiled softly at that.

They both get dressed again and she just holds his hand in hers. She couldn't get over how different this Dennis was, he was so unsure about what to do with the affection that he got.

Something starts to happen over near the other side of the room, a ripple in time starts to stir, suddenly Maggie walks through "Momma I was looking for you", Elizabeth smiles at her happy to see her again "Come over here sweetpea"

Maggie runs up to them "Hi dadda"

He looked at her in surprise then looked at Elizabeth.

"This is Maggie" she tells him, Maggie gets up on the bed and sits on his lap "You look different dadda"

"I, I do?" He asked her nervously.

"Yes, you had dirt on you cause you worked in the barn and now you're all clean" she giggles.

Dennis gave her a small smile when she giggled. She gives his cheek kisses and lays her head on his shoulder.

He holds her softly feeling content with her.

"I love you dadda"

His eyes teared up at those words "I love you too" he murmured.

"You're have all of this soon my love" Elizabeth tells him "Just hang in there long enough"

"How long do I have to wait?...." he asked her looking scared.

"Only a year"

"I, I don't think I can wait that long"

"I'm part of the 3rd set of girls you take for the Beast"

Dennis gulped nervously "He scares me" he whispered.

Maggie laughs "Beast is my dadda too"

"He is?"

"Yes" she says happily. Elizabeth smiles "He mellows a lot after hearing I was pregnant Bella"

Dennis breathed out deeply

"I hope that's true...I don't really like doing this"

"It all gets better baby" she lays her hand on his.

"I'm sorry I did all this" he told her lifting her hand up to kiss it.

"If you didn't, we would have never met"

Dennis hung his head in shame "I only did this to be apart of something...I'm not like Patricia" he whispered.

She sighs "Babe even Patricia mellows out after the kids are here, so don't give her all the power in these times"

"I'll try...I've done a lot of bad things"

"We all have but the good out ways the bad" she tells him.

He held her hand a little tighter.

"We gotta go now dadda, but I'll see you soon okay" Maggie smiles.

Dennis tried to fight back tears as he said goodbye to little Maggie.

Elizabeth kisses him "We'll see you again soon I promise"

He nodded looking sad at her leaving.

"We love you keep that in your heart" she says as she guides Maggie and herself back into their time.

Dennis sits on the bed never feeling more alone than he did now.

Casey appears again on her cot waiting for her talk from him like how it always plays out.

\--

Elizabeth and Maggie come back to their time and and wake up on the couch in their house again, Maggie laughs and runs off to her room and Elizabeth goes to the kitchen to make dinner.

Dennis came down the stairs and saw her in the kitchen.

"Hey babe, dinners almost ready"

He smiled going over to kiss her.

She kisses him back happily "I love you"

"Love you too" he said softly "Thanks for telling me to wait"

"Wow you remembered" she smirks.

He nodded holding her in his arms "From the moment I saw you again"

"Mm my darling I love you"

"Love you too.. your worth the wait"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story in my split only the sexy vol 5 also )


	92. Witchin Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis/ My Oc Molly. (Molly gets turned into a cat by a witch *Short Halloween fic for Halloween 2020*)

Molly was going to go to the store to get some items for that night's dinner, she gives Dennis a big kiss goodbye "Later baby!"

Unknown to her a woman was watching her from afar tracking her every move.

Molly smiles at the flowers in the garden area at the store, she wanted to pick up something pink for the table.

The lady walked closer to her and started chanting an old spell to enchant her. Molly feels funny suddenly, putting her hand to her head "Wha.."

She suddenly becomes smaller and starts mewling. She looks up at the flowers she was looking at before realizing they are higher up then before, she blinks feeling confused, she has turned into a cat, her eyes are the same shade of crystal blue and she's this light blondish color short hair. She gasps.

The woman laughs at her picking her up. Molly hisses at her and scratches her hand, getting down to the ground and running off as fast as she can.

\--

She managed to get home safely and sees Dennis outside. She's tired by the time she gets up in the yard, she meows softly.

Dennis sees her and crouches down next to her "Hey little one, are you lost?" He asked her looking for a collar.

She looks up and meows, looking a little worn.

"You look tired, do you want a place to sleep" he asked picking her up.

Molly purrs loudly in response.

He brings her in the house and sets up a little bed for her and some water he didn't have any cat food so gave her some chicken to eat instead.

She jumps up on the table and sits just looking down at the food, letting out a sad meow.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

She rolls around and gets back up, she then sits and lifts up her paw like a dog would do for a shake.

Dennis watches her curiously it looked like she was trying to tell him something.

She tries one last time meowing but screaming in her head to understand her "Dennis!"

Dennis looked at her confused "What's wrong little one?"

She stares straight at his face not moving, hoping he will really look at her eyes and know.

"You look familiar..." he said staring at her softly.

"Dennis..."

"Did you just say my name?" he gasped.

"Dennisss bear" she pushes through the meows.

"Molly?...what, why are you a cat?" he said in surprised.

"You can understand me?!" she asks in surprise.

"Yeah...now I can" he nodded.

"Oh I was at the store and I started to shrink when I was smelling the flowers I was picking out for dinner.."

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"This lady was laughing at me and picked me up, so I think it was her" she sighs.

"What does she look like?" he asked determined to find her and get her to fix this.

"She had dark red hair and she was very pale and she wore a perfume I've never smelled before, can you smell it on me at all?"

"I smell something strong" he said softly.

"It's strange having a tail" she whines.

"I'll fix this I promise"

"Please do.." she cries softly.

Dennis hugged her gently.

She goes and gets on their bed curling up on the blanket to rest awhile.

\--

Dennis lets out the Beast to track down the woman who did this.

The lady is at a graveyard of all places, doing a ritual in a circle of small candles and crystals.

Beast growled and sneaked up on her.

"Ah trying to sneak up on me you naughty beast from the dark void" she says softly with a chuckle.

He stood still surprised she heard him.

"What is it you want?"

"You changed my wife into a cat and you will change her back" he snarled.

"Ooh that blonde girl from the store?" she asks.

"Yes" he growled his chest heaving in anger.

"You came all this way to see me over her hmm, she must be pretty important to you?" she smirks.

"More than you'll understand"

"What are you going to give me in return?"

"Sparing your life should be reward enough" he threatened.

She stands and turns around to face him "You know threating me like that could make me feel like changing her to a mouse"

"Don't you dare" he snarled.

"Well be nice then"

"Change her back"

She says a small chant and waves her hand at him "Okay it's done..might take a little while to wear off, now leave me alone"

"I don't think so" he said ominously charging towards her ready to attack.

"Don't you dare or I will change her back"

Beast growled pinning her to the tree "If you are lying I will kill you"

"I don't lie..that spell eventually wears off hours after casting it anyways" she laughs.

"Why did you do it?"

"I sometimes pick people at random to try newer spells on and she just so happened to be near me at the right time"

"Never do it again"

"Don't worry I won't to her again" she smiles.

He growled in warning before stepping back. She suddenly snaps her fingers and disappears.

He leaves still not feeling happy.

\--

Molly's waiting for him back at the house.

Dennis comes through the door looking for her. She's laying on the back of the couch, kind of splayed out asleep. He layed down with her.

She suddenly turns back into human form and is as naked as a jay bird, she gasps loudly and falls off the back of the couch, rolling off right on top of him.

"Hey" he said sleepily.

"Hey.. I guess I'm back to my old self again" she smiles.

He smiled back kissing her softly. She kisses him back happily "I think I'm starting to miss the tail now" she jokes. 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )(Part of my 'Dark Void series' )


	93. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth (Elizabeth is bitten by a bat *Halloween 2020 fic!*)

Elizabeth one night was awoken from a strange sound coming from outside, so she slips her robe on and goes to see what it is, stepping outside on the porch, she see's something flying around but can't make out what it is until she switches on the porch light and then a bat flies towards her and bites her hand as she shields her face from it, it finally flies away into the night and she goes back inside.

Dennis was waiting for her in their room when she came back.

She cleaned the wound and bandaged it up, she slips back into bed with a sigh.

"You okay?" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Yeah just I just got bit by I think it was a bat. I turned on the porch light then bam it attacked me"

"Did you want to go up the hospital to get it looked at?"

"Maybe I should" she sighs.

"I'll go with you" he told her getting up to start the car.

They went to the hospital to get her checked out, she hated making it such a big deal since it was already 2 in the morning, they ended up giving her a rabies shot incase and cleaned it up wound good.

Dennis stayed with her the whole time never too far away from her.

\---

When they finally get home, she gets back in bed "I shouldn't have gone outside, it was silly of me"

"It's, It's okay it's all been checked out now, your fine" Dennis comforted her hugging her tightly.

"I know, I just hate to bother you with all this, this late. I'm sorry hun" she snuggles closer.

"I'll always be here for you" Dennis promised kissing her sweetly.

"Mmm love you" she kisses him back before falling back to sleep.

Dennis holds her close before falling asleep with her, his head resting on her shoulder.

Next morning she seems to sleep through the morning missing on making breakfast, even the kids ask about her.

Dennis feeds the kids telling them she was just tired after what happened before heading back up to change her bandage.

When he comes back into the bedroom, she's sitting up in bed "I'm sorry I didn't get up"

"Don't worry about it, I brought you some pancakes..I had to fight back Maggie to give them to you" he chuckled bandaging her hand again.

"I'm not very hungry, you can give them back to Maggie"

"You sure you haven't eaten anything at all so far" he said looking worried.

"I'm alright really, don't worry" she pats his hand.

Dennis puts a hand on her head checking for a temperature.

She doesn't feel hot just very cool. She smiles at him like he was fussing to much "I'll just rest more, maybe the week is catching up to me"

"Okay" he said softly still looking concerned as he brought her an extra blanket to keep her warm. He left the pancakes on the side just in case.

\--

Later that night.. she gets out of bed again and doesn't bother with slipping on her robe, just wearing her long black silk nightie, she goes downstairs into the kitchen trying to look for something to eat but can't find anything, she huffs and holds her head in her hands, she looks out the window and sees a deer out in the yard so she goes out and suddenly attacks it, biting into it's neck and drinking all the blood that didn't get all on the grass.. right after she runs back into the house and goes back to bed to fall asleep again.

\--

Next morning comes.

Dennis woke up to see her covered in blood he panicked and shook her awake so he could check for injuries.

She wakes up with a startle "What?! huh?"

"You have blood all over you" Dennis explained.

"I guess I better go get cleaned up then" she gets up.

Dennis went with her to make sure there's no injuries on her.

She slips off her nightie and gets a washcloth running it under the hot water.

Dennis took the cloth and washed her body sweetly.

"Mm thank you.." she purrs, the heat from the cloth felt good on her skin.

"No problem" he said softly looking at her lovingly.

She looked a bit paler then the day before.

"You look pale Liz"

"Do I?" she asks confused, Maggie comes in the bedroom "Dadda!"

"Yeah baby" he called back.

"Theirs a deer in the yard" Maggie yells.

"Okay, I'll be right out" he said reluctantly not wanting to leave Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiles and takes the cloth to finish washing, she had forgotten what happened last night.

Dennis went downstairs to see the deer.

Maggie takes his hand leading him in the side yard, she points at it laying by the tree, blood is everywhere and it's throat had been ripped out.

"Oh God" he gasped running over to it.

"It's dead isn't it dadda?"

"I think so" he said with a sigh.

She puts her head down pouting sadly.

Dennis hugged her tightly "It's okay" he comforted her.

"Did, did something eat it?"

"It looks like it" he told her softly.

"Are you going to put it in the woods or bury it?" she asks rubbing her eye.

"I'll bury it somewhere nice" he promised.

"Okay..I go color now" she walks back into the house.

Dennis goes into the barn and grabs a shovel to bury it.

\--

Elizabeth does manage to make dinner that night, making nice steaks.

Dennis was keeping a close eye on her having a hunch about what or who actually killed that deer Maggie had found.

Elizabeth eats lightly, mostly giving everyone else a good amount of food.

Dennis sat close to her holding her hand gently.

The kids seem to enjoy their food more then she does, she mostly just picks at hers with her fork "Dennis I'm going up to lay down, will you clean up the dishes please?"

"Yeah okay, I'll come up when I'm done" he said softly.

She goes upstairs to their bedroom but then jumps out the window and lands on her feet below, she runs off into the night to find a victim.

Dennis heads up to their room and finds it empty with the window open, he starts to panic but gets the Beast to take over to try and track her down.

\--

She's in the park, she had lured some girl, she holding the girl in her arms feeding off her neck, making small growls as she sucks the girls blood.

Beast caught up to her and watched what she was doing in disbelief.

She lifts her head finally, her eyes are glowing a metallic purple color, she has long fangs and she's deathly pale.

"Elizabeth, what is going on?" He asked her walking towards her.

"Don't look at me!" she gets up backing away from him, dropping the dead girl on the ground.

Beast approaches her calmly not phased by her appearance or what she was doing at all.

She tries to run off. He pounced managing to catch her and making them both fall to the floor as he held her tightly.

"Please let me go.." she starts to cry.

"Not until you explain what's going on and why you were drinking the impures blood" he said calmly.

"I don't know what's happening to me..I even killed a deer" she cries shaking her head.

Beast holds her gently and kissed her softly "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He whispered softly.

"I can't let our babies see me like this"

Beast nuzzles her face before smelling her "You smell different" he told her.

"A bat bit me the night before on my hand and ever since then I've felt myself changing.." her eyes flash that color again.

"Your blood has something different in it"

"I'm trying to focus on healing myself, but so far it's not working"

"I can help if you like" he told her looking at her fondly.

"How?"

"I can drink your blood until the bad blood is gone"

"No please don't, that might change you somehow" she panics.

"I can fight it off quicker, Besides I don't know if it will affect me as much..I already know how to control my bloodlust"

She sighs deeply in thought "Alright if you think it's the only way"

Beast stroked her hair lovingly before biting down on her neck drinking her blood until he was sure the toxic blood was all out. She passes out, falling limp in his arms.

He picks her up and Carries her home, he felt exhausted and managed to get them to the barn where he laid her down and got them a blanket to keep warm.

She felt and looked weak, shivering slightly because of the lack of blood in her body.

He comforted her and held her close to keep her warm "Fight it my love your stronger than even death itself" he whispered to her.

"I'm..more worried about you my dearest"

"Don't be...I'll fight it for you" he promised.

"You fight to much anyways" her head tilts back more as she feels more drained.

"I'll fight anything for you" he purred kissing her head softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too my Queen"

"My King.." she says before passing out again into a deep sleep.

Beast holds her tightly trying to keep her warm as he fought against the toxic blood that was trying to change him as he falls asleep with her.

When he wakes up she's gone again.

"Elizabeth" he called for her.

She comes out to the barn, holding a glass of orange juice "I thought you would need this" she holds it out to him. Her arms shaking slightly.

He takes it gently taking a large gulp "Are you okay my love" he asked her protectively.

"Just weak, You bit me more during the night sometime..I already bandaged it up" she sighs.

"I'm sorry my love" he said sincerely kissing her hand softly.

"It's alright, I was able to eat some, do you want something to eat?"

"Maybe later, I'm still feeling tired fighting this off" he sighed softly.

"Maybe you should come inside and get in bed?" she takes his hand in hers.

He got up with a groan and went up to the house and to their room. She helps him in bed, fluffing his pillows behind his head.

He stared at her lovingly holding her hand in his "Can you do something for me" he whispered.

"Anything" she whispers back.

"Chain me up for tonight so I don't hurt anyone in the house"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded looking at her intently.

"Okay do you want some food first or anything else before I do this to you?"

"No just hurry..." he whispered softly.

"Okay.." she goes and gets some stuff to tie him down with.

He stayed still as she tied him down.

After she was finished tying him, she kisses him deeply "I love you so much.."

"I love you too my queen" he purred.

She climbs up on top of him straddling him "Maybe this will help"

He moaned softly at her attention. She leans forward, kissing him more as she undresses them both. He panted as he stared at her body hungrily.

She easily slides down his cock, riding him a nice pace to start with "Mm darling"

He groaned deeply loving how she felt around him. She rides him faster as she kisses and licks around his neck. He strained against his restraints nuzzling into her hair.

"My sweet darlings" she purrs.

"My love" he moaned softly as he felt his climax coming.

She goes a little harder to help him and hits her own, feeling a wave of bliss sweep over her "Oooh baby!"

He groaned loudly his hands gripped his restraints so tightly that his knuckles were white.

She leans forwards again kissing his hands "Don't hurt yourself"

He let go a little bit so she didn't worry as he looked up at her intently.

"Feel better?" she asks rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"A little bit" he nodded "I feel like it's getting easier, like my body is rejected it now"

"Oh good, I feel a little better also"

"Good I'm glad I was worried about you" Beast purred.

"Felt the same about you babe" she snuggles up to him.

He smiled contentedly feeling the burning intensity of the bats blood starting to fade as he spent more time with her.

She unties him and rubs at his wrists softly "I'll make you something to eat now if you like?"

"Okay" he nodded sitting up to kiss her deeply.

She kisses him back and hugs him "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her again.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel) ( Part of my 'Dark Void series' )


	94. Staying after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My Split Oc's Bella Crumb & David Maxwell ( David has to stay after school to do some more work and Bella stays with him )

David had some paperwork to do after the students had left school for the day, which meant that Bella had to wait until he was done so they could go home together, she was starting to get bored of waiting though.

She sits down on the love seat, letting out a loud sigh.

"Sorry baby...I'm nearly done than I'm all yours" he promised checking her out.

She chuckles and slips her panties off then laying back with her arms above her head.

"Your not making it easy to concentrate" he groaned feeling his cock harden at the sight of her.

"That's the point my silly man"

He put his pen down staring at her longingly "Well it's definitely working" he told her knowing she could probably see him hard and waiting for her.

"Good" she giggles, moving her legs apart more.

He frantically scribbled down on the papers finishing it in record time before walking over to her.

She makes a kissy face at him, smiling "My sweet David"

David climbs on top of her kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back "I love you"

"I love you too Bella...sorry I kept you waiting" he said breathlessly.

"Not a problem but did you finish?"

"I think so" he nodded going to kiss her again.

"Mmm baby"

He pulled off his pants hurriedly.

"I love it when you fill me up" she purrs in his ear.

He groaned deeply as he parted her legs giving him better access.

"Turn me over..please"

He did as she asked loving the sight of her. She has her chest down and her ass up, wiggling it slightly to tease him "Come and get it Mr. Maxwell"

He grinned loving her calling him that as he slid inside her making a contented moan next to her ear.

She pushes back against his thrusts "Harder, you know I like it that way baby"

He nodded going harder on her, he loved that she knew what she wanted and knew he could fulfill her needs.

"Ooh David just like that!" she moans loudly.

His hands gripped her hips as he picked up his pace more he loved pleasing his girl "What else do you need baby" he purred.

"You can slap my ass hard too mmm"

David did as requested slapping her hard as he thrusted inside her "Like that?" he moaned.

"Yes Mr. Maxwell!" she almost yells.

He grinned as he carried on pleasuring her.

She moans loudly for what seems like ages, her finger nails start to dig into the couch cushion.

He could feel himself getting closer to his climax the more he looked at her. She reaches back behind her, grabbing his hand in hers, gripping it tight as she hits her own high with a loud groan. He groaned with her as he came inside her, he rested his head on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you" she whispers softly.

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her neck.

She finally gets up and settles down in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder "You're mine forever and ever"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he grinned.

She giggles and kisses him. He kissed her back contentedly smiling at her lovingly.

\--

They go back home after, where she continues to tease him by playfully giving him swats on his ass once in awhile.

David groaned every time and tried to get her to do more but her answer was always the same "You'll have to wait like I did"

She goes in the kitchen to start making dinner, making nice salads first, humming to herself.

David was watching her from the door. She looks over her shoulder at him, smirking.

"How long have I gotta wait?" He asked her.

"As long as it takes before you want to attack me" she giggles.

He groaned walking over to her "You said I have to wait for you to do anything with me" he said getting confused.

"Well I changed my mind"

He raised his eyebrow not sure what to think about this "Is this a trick?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Trick about what?"

"I think your up to something" he purred in her ear kissing her neck softly.

"Me, up to something..no"

David kissed her deeply "I thought you were gonna torture me for keeping you waiting at the school" he said looking disappointed.

"Do you want me to torture you?" she asks raising a brow.

He nodded looking at her softly.

"Please don't make me" she whispers enjoying his kisses on her neck.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"I'm enjoying you kissing me"

He smiled kissing her again softly "Why don't you want to torture me" he asked again.

"I guess because I'm addicted to touch, once I feel it I want more"

"Okay I understand" he murmured.

"I'm disappointing you?" she asks worried.

"No I understand" he told her hugging her tightly.

She hugs him back, nuzzling her face against his chest. David kissed her head softly while they held each other.

"I don't want to disappoint you my sweet David" she cups his cheek, looking up at him.

"If you're not comfortable with it I understand" he whispered.

"No I am, just I'm loving the kisses" she bites her bottom lip, giving him a lustful look in her eyes.

He kissed her again passionately. She moans and falls into his arms, like she wanted to be carried.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"My David.." she purrs.

"My Bella" he moaned back.

"I love it when you touch me, kiss me and hold me gently as if I may break, am I your princess?"

"You will always be my princess" he told her gently.

"Mmm my king" she licks his lips slowly.

He moaned following her lips.

"I love you" she kisses him deeply.

He kissed her back with a moan.

"Do you love me as much as I love you?" she asks nuzzling his face.

"Of course" he murmured softly.

"You make me so happy"

He smiled at her fondly "You make me happy too"

She suddenly pushes him away "I think I will make you wait for it, I'm going to go shower' she giggles and runs off to the bathroom.

David groaned watching her go as he got up and went to the bedroom to wait for her.

She stays in the shower a long time to torcher him more.

David was starting to find it difficult to hold on as he continued to wait for her to relieve the intense arousal he had.

She finally comes out drying her hair with the towel, she dances around the room naked with a giggle.

David panted as he watched her intently.

"Mm Am I driving you crazy" she shakes her ass at him.

"Yes" he hissed his cock getting painfully hard.

"Well why you just sitting there staring then huh?"

"Was wondering what you were going to do next" he told her squeezing her ass.

"Ooh give me a spanking Mr. Maxwell" she lays over his lap on her stomach.

He smirked before slapping her hard straight away. She giggles and rubs on his inner thigh teasing him. He moaned slapping her again.

"Now.. teach me a lesson" she purrs.

He laid her on the bed before pinning her there.

"Ooh my big strong man"

He kissed her passionately. She kisses him back, moaning in his mouth.

"So beautiful" he whispered kissing her all over her body.

"Ooh yes my love.." she coos.

He took off his clothes quickly revealing his hardened cock.

"Give it to me in anyway you see fit"

He thrusted inside her like a wild animal groaning loudly. She holds onto him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He pounded into her growling like a beast as he pleasures her.

"Uuh David!" she cries.

He looked at her to make sure she was okay.

"More!" she begs, gripping his shoulders. He grunted going as fast as he could.

She makes him go on her for a good half hour, herself having at least 3 orgasms during that time with him "David!" she cries out again.

He groaned as he came inside her again collapsing on top of her.

"That was wonderful" she whispers in his ear. David just moaned still catching his breath.

"Tired?"

"A little bit" he managed to say.

"Mmm good" she kisses his cheeks.

He looked at her with a loving smile.

"I love you" she snuggles up to him.

"Love you too" he breathed holding her close.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story in this novel only )


	95. Communicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis / My OC Molly. (No sex, just cuteness ) The baby growing inside Molly starts connecting to Dennis's mind )

Dennis was outside the house working on something when he heard a small voice reaching out to him, at first he thought it was Hedwig messing around but the voice sounded different.

"Dadda.." it calls again.

"Who's there?" He asked turning around to look. He suddenly sees someone peering from behind the big tree with the swing, laughter coming from them. He ran over to them.

They run out from behind the tree, it's a pretty little girl with very long golden hair and big blue eyes, she has little flowers in her hair and a white dress on "Hi.."

"Hi...uh who are you?" He asked.

"Don't you know?" she giggles.

"You look familiar but...no I'm sorry I don't know" he said softly.

She suddenly becomes older looking like maybe late teens, she looks just like Molly but her hair's a little more golden in color and much longer "Now?"

"You look like Molly" he said looking at her.

She walks up to him and lays her hand on his cheek, cupping it softly.

"Are, are you my baby?" he asked nervously.

She nods "Yes I am"

Dennis teared up "Your so beautiful"

"You think so?" she spins around with a chuckle.

"I've got a baby girl" he realized starting to cry.

"Shh don't tell momma"

"Why not?" he whispered.

"Let her be surprised" she winks.

"Okay" he said with a smile looking at her "our baby girl" he whispered fondly.

"Whenever you want to talk with me, I'll let myself known like this or if you just want to talk to momma's belly, I'll answer you in your head" she points at his head.

"Okay" he smiled at her.

She leans up and gives him a sweet soft kiss and disappears.

Dennis walked back to where he was and finished up his project.

Molly's asleep on the couch after tiring herself out doing a few things around the house.

Dennis walked inside and saw her smiling at her, he walked over to her and lied down next to her. "Hey little one" he whispered kissing her bump and resting his head on it.

"Hey dadda" the babies voice says softly back in his head.

"I love you so much" he told her.

"I love you too"

He kissed her bump again "I don't know if you can feel the kisses"

"In my head I can"

"Good" he said softly.

"I like them a lot" she giggles.

"I love doing it" he smiled kissing her again "We should probably let Momma speak"

"She's asleep, she worked to hard in the house..poor momma"

"Aww bless her, she should be taking it easy"

"She didn't want you to have to do both outside and inside" she tells him. "Work I mean"

He smiled at that "I don't mind"

"She loves you so much"

"I love her too"

"I love you dadda and I can't wait to let you hold me"

"Not long now little one" he whispered.

"Four more months and I'll be with you for real"

"I can't wait" he told her happily.

Molly wakes up "Who you talking too?"

"Just the baby" Dennis whispered looking up at her softly.

"Aww that's sweet, I'm starving what's for dinner?"

"I didn't actually make anything, I'm sorry" Dennis admitted.

"Ooh Okay..well I guess I'll have to order something" she sighs getting up from the couch.

"No don't worry I'll get us something"

"You sure?"

"Yeah that's fine" he told her kissing her sweetly afterwards.

She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Gotta look after my beautiful wife and our sweet baby" Dennis said.

"Don't tier yourself out now" she giggles.

"For you and the baby your worth it"

"I love you" she kisses his face.

"I love you too" he whispered contentedly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	96. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / My Oc Maggie Crumb (short family fluff ) Maggie won't do her chores, but only with help will she do it )

Maggie was refusing to do her chores and Dennis was starting to get impatient with her.

"Maggie come on you've got to make your bed" he told her.

"Nope don't want too" she shakes her head.

"Maggie come on why are you being so difficult" he said again getting frustrated.

"I just rather play" she shrugs her shoulders.

"You can play after you make your bed...please Maggie for me"

"Nah nope" she laughs and runs to the kitchen.

"Maggie" Dennis shouted at her picking her up and taking her back to her room. She cries and hits at his back. Dennis shuts the door and puts her back down on the floor "Make your bed then you can play" he told her again sternly.

She crosses her arms, pouting.

"Fine you'll stay up here until you do it" he told her walking out.

She goes over to her coloring book and starts drawing at her small table.

Dennis started cleaning getting stressed out. Maggie hums to herself as she draws.

Dennis sat down on the sofa starting to cry softly, before long Maggie starts getting tired and falls asleep at her table.

Maggie starts to dream, she walking around in a meadow of white flowers.

"Maggie" a voice called her name behind her.

She turns around to see her real momma Maggie senior "Momma!"

"Hello my sweet girl" her mother said sweetly holding her arms out for a hug.

Maggie hugs her tight "I missed you"

"Mmm I missed you too" she hummed stroking her hair.

"You smell like, like flowers and honey momma"

"Do you like it?" she asked her daughter with a smile.

"Yes" Maggie giggles.

"So how have you been my baby?" she asked her.

"Okay, dadda wanted me to make my bed and I didn't want to, I wanted to play" she pouts.

"Oh Maggie, you know you have to do those chores first" she told her softly stroking her cheek.

"But I like playing"

"I know but you have to help your dadda out you know this sweet pea"

Maggie lets out an exaggerated sigh "Oh okay.. Momma I will"

"I know it's difficult sweetheart but your dadda's been struggling at the moment"

Maggie shakes her head yes and hugs her mom tighter "I love you momma"

"I love you too my precious one, now there's some flowers over there I need help planting" she said softly kissing her head.

"Okay"

She leads her to the flower beds and they had fun planting the flowers and ended up throwing the dirt at each other after.

Maggie laughs having a good time with her mom for how ever long the dream will last.

They cleaned up and Maggie hugged her daughter again tightly

"Promise me you'll be good for your dadda baby" she said softly "You know he loves you more than anything in the world"

"I will momma I promise"

"Good girl, I love you so much my little girl" she told her lovingly holding her head in her hands.

"I love you too momma" she gives her kisses.

Maggie holds her a little longer before letting out a sad sigh "It's almost time to go" she told her softly.

"I know..I love you all the time" little Maggie says.

"Oh really, I love you to the moon and back" she said with a warm smile.

\---

Maggie smiles as she wakes up, she lifts her head from her table, she walks over to her bed and makes it the best she can and then goes down stairs "Dadda?"

She sees her father who was still crying on the sofa. "Dadda I, I did it"

He looked up at her "Okay thank you sweet pea"

"I'm sorry I was bad.." she pouts.

"It's okay...I'm sorry I shouted" he sighed wiping away his tears. She rubs a tear from his cheek 

"Don't cry"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired sweet pea" he sighed.

"I sorry too, I help you from now on" she gets on his lap and lays her head on his shoulder.

Dennis hugs her laying back on the sofa.

"Momma told me you needed my help, so I'll help you dadda I promise"

"Thank you baby" he said softly kissing her head.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I miss your mother" he whispered truthfully looking sad.

"She loves us still" Maggie hugs him "That's from her"

Dennis smiled at that "She would be so proud of you sweet pea"

"She told me she is"

"Good, I hope she's not upset about earlier" he sighed.

"Nope, she told me you need help and I'll help you" she hugs him again.

Dennis smiled hugging her back "I just need you to do your chores, daddas been feeling tired a lot at the moment"

"I know she told me, I'm sorry" she puts her head down.

"Your forgiven sweet pea, I love you"

"I love you too dadda"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	97. Before the Kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Molly. ( Dennis gets transported before even the first kidnappings at the zoo took place )

Somehow Dennis gets transported before even the first kidnappings at the zoo took place, he shakes his head and sees he's wearing his grey jacket he usually wore at the zoo, he's standing near a football field, that's when he see's Molly she's dressed in her gym outfit running around the track.

He walks closer towards her admiring her as she ran, he wanted to go over and talk to her but had a feeling she wouldn't recognize him.

She looked so young and full of life and looked so cute in her little white shirt and red shorts, she stops a moment to stretch her legs a bit, she suddenly looks up and sees him.

Dennis smiled sheepishly knowing he had been caught before walking away, he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Excuse me sir?" she comes running up to him.

Dennis turned around to see her.

"Are you one of the new teachers?"

"Uhh no...I'm just a maintenance guy"

"Ooh I'm sorry I bothered you then, I'll let you get back to work" she says blushing, looking embarrassed.

"No it's okay you don't have to go...I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable" he apologized running a hand through his hair like he used to do when he was stressed or nervous.

"You didn't.."

Dennis looked at her softly "You were blushing...I just thought that it meant you were uncomfortable around me" he said backing away.

"No..I was just embarrassed that I wasting your time from working" she bites her lip.

He heard the bell and looked at everyone else leaving "I should let you go.. you might be late to your class" he said softly.

"Oh..okay well um maybe we can talk after this last class?"

"Okay if you want to...I'll wait in my office" he acquiesced.

"Okay seeya later then" she says before leaving for her class.

"Seeya Molly" he breathed before looking around the school, he supposed even if this was a dream or something he could at least work on a few things to blend in.

School finally lets out and she comes out with her bag over her shoulder, a few tears running down her cheeks.

He opened the door and saw her crying "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just got turned down from a guy I thought was taking me to the dance" she pouts.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to come in...I have some cookies in my drawer if you want one"

"I better get home"

"Oh okay...I'll see you later Molly" he said accidentally saying her name.

It doesn't seem to faze her him knowing it "Would you like to come over and stay for dinner?"

"Uhh sure if that's okay with you" he said with a small smile.

"Yes, we don't have much at my house but I'll see what I can do" she smiles back and takes his hand in hers and they walk to her mom's apartment.

He followed her to her moms apartment and stepped inside not knowing what to expect.

She leads him to the kitchen and gets in the fridge "Um let's see..Okay we got stuff for sandwiches?"

"Sounds good to me" he smiled.

She starts making the sandwiches, peaking over at him once in awhile sitting at the table. Dennis kept checking her out looking away every time she turned to look at him not wanting to upset her.

"Okay here's dinner" she lays his plate down in front of him and sits across from him to eat "I hope you like turkey"

"I love it thank you" he grinned before taking a bite.

"I'm glad" she smiles, blushing again, taking a bite of her own food. They eat together not saying anything just sat in a comfortable silence.

"Why were you staring at me?" she says suddenly.

"Oh I was just...thinking" he said nervously.

"About what?" she asks leaning on her elbows on the table, getting closer.

"Uhh...I can't remember" he said softly getting distracted by her.

"Yeah I guess there isn't anything good to think of while looking at me.." she says quietly and sadly getting up to take the dishes to the sink.

"No I just think...your really beautiful" he tells her.

"I never thought I was"

"You are" he whispered taking her hands in his.

"Really?" she looks up at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah really" he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Dennis" he told her his breath hitching as he spoke.

"I like that name" she smiles, laying a hand on his chest.

"Thank you...I like yours" he breathed.

She blushes and bites her bottom lip "Thank you Mr. Dennis.."

His breaths turned into pants when she said that as he stared at her lips, wanting to kiss her.

"Are you wanting to kiss me?" she asks tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah I do" he nodded looking at her tentatively making sure she wasn't freaked out by this.

"Okay" she smiles shyly.

He smiled leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

She almost falls over, melting into the kiss "Mmm.."

He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her as he deepened the kiss.

"It's almost if I've kissed you before" she whispers.

"I know" he murmured wondering whether to tell her he was from the future.

She jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him closer "Keep kissing me"

He grinned kissing her again deeply taking her to her room and laying her on the bed.

"Why me?"

"You're beautiful and kind and remind me of a princess"

She smiles brightly at that, her eyes shining "Gosh I've never had someone talk to me that way"

"I'm glad I could" he smiled back.

"Me too Mr. Dennis..I mean sir" she blushes slightly.

"You can call me Dennis if you like"

"Okay.. um I do need to go get cleaned up and ready for bed"

"Yes please" he breathed nodding his head eagerly.

She leads him to the bathroom where she removes her clothing slowly and turns the shower on. He watched her attentively not wanting to miss a single moment of this. She was so shy acting and yet way to trusting in him for someone she just met for her anyways, she only closes the curtain half way so he can stare at her naked wet body, she runs soap on her body and looks back at him with a playful smile and that cute giggle. He carried on staring loving the way her body moved and her laugh.

Her eyes were so inviting, sparkling at him. 

Without realizing Dennis had undressed and got in the shower with her, he was still maintaining some distance between them but was still transfixed by her. She turns around and stares downwards, obviously at his cock, she swallow's hard trying to find words to say but they weren't coming.

He notices and suddenly gets self conscious "Is this okay" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry..I just, woow..I've seen one before not that I wanted too those times but yours is much better"

Dennis grinned at the compliment "Thanks"

She hugs him suddenly, laying her head against his chest "Gosh your so strong"

"I try to be" he answered softly nestling his head in her hair.

Her hands explore his broad back, feeling every muscle and even wanders down to his ass, squeezing it slightly, the whole time her face looking curious.

He moaned and shivered at her touch watching her explore him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No.. I like you touching me"

"Will you kiss me again?" she asks putting her arms up around his neck.

He leaned in and kissed her deeper this time holding her like she was made of glass.

She moans into his mouth "Ooh Dennis.."

He kissed her more when she said that.

"Will you touch me too?" she asks shyly.

He moaned his fingers tracing her skin like a map.

"Mm more please" she begs softly.

He went down and stroked her pussy paying attention to the clit.

She almost falls again, feeling like her legs turned into jelly "Please the bed now"

He carried her and laid her down gently before joining her. She shivers slightly, little beads of water still scattered across her soft skin.

He kissed her passionately working his way down her neck, then her body, nibbling on the skin slightly before getting closer to her sweet pussy.

"Please take me..I need you"

He obliges licking her slowly but deeply holding her waist down.

"I meant.. ooh okay this is good too Ooh!" she moans.

He kept going loving the taste of her.

"You going to make me cum if you keep that up" she breathes.

Dennis moaned at what she said and kept going. She suddenly hit her high, getting very soaked with her sweet juices "Oh Dennis.."

Dennis licked her clean before staring up at her.

She gets this confused look on her face and backs up more on the bed "I wasn't supposed to meet you yet"

Dennis's face morphed into a confused expression.

"I feel like your not supposed to meet me yet, like you were meant for after some big events happen but I'm not sure what"

"Ohh, umm...are you mad we met now?" He asked her.

"No, it's just.." she sighs and gets up from the bed walking around "It's just a silly feeling..forget it"

"I can leave"

"Will I ever see you again, Dennis?"

"Maybe some day...I'm sorry for what I did to you today" he said looking guilty about it.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy every second of it daddy..I mean Dennis" she moans under her breath and blushes hard.

Dennis nodded swallowing back a lump in his throat "I'm sorry" he said again before leaving her room. She starts to cry and falls over on her bed.

Dennis was almost at the door when someone came out of the kitchen and spotted him.

"Who the hell are you, are you one of her teachers?" Barbara, Molly's mother asks him.

"Uhh yes that's me" he stammered after jumping out of his skin.

"Pfft..figure's, that child is a slut to whatever man she's around with her daddy talk, she even stole my husband away from me" she says getting her bottle of vodka from the fridge.

"That's a lot of vodka" he observed.

"What, do you want to share?"

"Surely you can't drink this all yourself"

"Within a few days I can"

"Doesn't sound good for your body"

"Are you a doctor?" she asks taking a swig.

"No, just know what alcohol can do to people"

"Well I know what this does to me, it helps me through the night after working all day and for what a spoiled child that takes my husband and my other attempts at boyfriends away from me" she sits on the table.

"Maybe she's not as bad as you think she is" he suggested boldly.

"Oh really..she's distracted my husband since the day she was born and you think she isn't as bad as I think?..pfft"

"She just doesn't seem to be to me"

"She's probably got you wrapped around her little finger just like other men" she takes her bottle and walks past him.

"So what if she does" he asked.

"Then good luck with being used" she laughs coldly, going into her bedroom.

"She wouldn't use me" he defended her storming after Barbara.

She sits back on her bed, sitting the bottle down on her nightstand, she slips off her shirt, not caring he's still there "She does this with every man she comes in close contact with, trust me she's using your ass"

"No she isn't" he retaliated.

She rolls her eyes at him "Wow she's really got you in a tight bind"

"What makes you think you know what's happening between us, I know this is gonna work out"

"Because she's done this shit before"

"I know it's going to work out, be jealous all you want"

"Jealous?!, she ruined my life!" she throws her shoes at him.

"Maybe you need to accept some of the blame yourself"

"I never did anything wrong, she's the one that stole the men of my life away from me, taking away my happiness!" she falls over off the bed onto the floor, not looking at him.

Dennis goes to help her up.

"Go away leave me alone"

"I'm just trying to help you...I'm sorry for what I said" he told her as he managed to get her back on the bed.

"Sorry for what?"

"For what I said it came out harshly"

She just laughs, feeling buzzed from the vodka.

"I think you've had enough of that" he told her.

She just keeps laughing and chuckling as she falls over on her back onto the bed.

Dennis tucked her into her bed before getting her a glass of water.

"I never wanted kids but my husband insisted.." she says sipping the water.

"She's a good girl really just be easy with her"

"Telling me how to parent huh?" she chuckles.

"Just give her another chance"

"Not chance in hell"

Dennis sighed sadly.

"As long as she's around, she'll never let me be happy, she'll always take from me"

"No she won't, maybe you should make some changes as well" he suggested.

"Blah, blah, blah" she says turning over.

"Why don't you want to change?" He asked her.

"Why should I change, when she's the one that's a succubus" she says as she passes out.

Dennis sighed sadly, Molly's mom was so horrible to her daughter and it made him upset. "There must be more to her story than losing her husband" he thought.

Molly's standing in the doorway, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Molly.." he exclaimed getting back up.

She pouts and puts her head down.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help her"

"I know..I'm just sad because I'm going to have to wait half a year to see you again" she bites her lip, crying softly.

"I wish you didn't have to"

"Kiss me before you leave me"

Dennis kissed her deeply with a moan. She kisses him back and hugs him "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again my sweet Dennis"

"I hate that I have to leave you" he sighed softly.

"It will be a year for me, but where ever you come from it will be right away that you'll see me again"

Dennis smiled resting his head on hers.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

She smiles warmly at him as he suddenly disappears back into his own time.

\--

He woke up on the floor with a gasp. Molly's standing over him wearing her little sun dress, looking cute with her baby bump "You alright sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm okay....just had a weird dream that's all" he told her standing up and bringing her in for a kiss.

"Mm sweet kisses"

He grinned kissing her again and then kneeling down to kiss her bump. He feels a slight kick under his hand which surprises Molly making her jump "Wooh that's the first kick I've been able to feel"

"Hey little one" he whispered with a grin.

"Want to go eat out?" she suggests.

"Okay" he nodded.

She takes his hand and leads him to the house to get ready.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story in vol 5 only the sexy also)


	98. A forgotten Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/ My Oc's Bella Crumb, Elizabeth & David Maxwell. (Bella remembers something she had blocked out when she was younger )

Bella was tossing and turning in bed as she slept, dreaming of something she had forgotten from when she was younger, she wakes up sweating so she goes to get something to drink from the kitchen, she sits down on the couch and starts to remember more. She had slept over at her parents house, so she goes up stairs to talk to her dadda.

Dennis was asleep in bed at the time but woke up when he heard Bella say his name.

"I need to tell you something"

"Okay what is it?" He asked her holding her hand softly.

"I remembered a memory while dreaming, something that happened when I was I think 9.. you know how I've met David when I went to high school, well I think I met him really when I was 9 and I must had blocked it out somehow" she sighs.

"Okay what was it about?"

She begins her story 

**(Takes place in the past)**

She upstairs and she's 9 years old, she hears a strange sound coming from downstairs, so she comes down the stairs slowly, she turns the corner and see's her momma being banged in the back by a man that she doesn't know, her mom moans his name "Ooh David..." he continues to bang into her and that's when he spots Bella peaking, he looks surprised at first then he smiles at her. Bella takes off up the stairs and back to bed.

He groaned loudly as he kissed her neck again.

"I wish you waited till Dennis got home to do this..uuh"

"Why wait when we can have some fun now" he purred thrusting into her deeper.

"Yeah but..mmm" she suddenly has her orgasm. He came inside her with a groan.

A while later after another drink she passes out on the couch. David kissed her all over watching her sleep.

Bella comes out of her room and is sitting on the top of the stairs with her lamb. She can't see them but she can hear them or at least him now.

"So beautiful" David mumbled to her.

Bella accidently sneezes. David looked up at her "Hey sweetheart" he grinned up at her.

"Why you hurting my momma?" Bella asks holding her lamb closer to herself.

"Trust me little one you don't need to worry about it"

"But you, you were hurting her" it was clear she didn't know what was really going on between them and what they were doing.

"When your older you'll understand" he told her.

"But.." she starts to sob.

David walked over to her and hugged her gently "It's okay sweetheart" he told her softly.

"Is dadda coming home soon?"

"Yeah he is don't worry"

"Dadda's going to be upset that I let momma get hurt.." she pouts.

"No he won't don't worry I'll take care of it" he promised her.

She yawns clearly still tired but still stressing. David carried her upstairs to her bed and stated singing a song to help her sleep.

"Am I going to see you again here?" she asks rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe, who knows" he told her softly.

"Will you tell my dadda to kiss me goodnight when he comes home?"

"Sure thing princess"

"Okay" she yawns and closes her eyes, quickly falling asleep again.

\---

**(Back to present)**

Bella sighs deeply putting her head down.

Dennis sighed softly giving her a hug "I'm sorry you saw that" he whispered.

"I guess I blocked it out"

Dennis held her softly.

"I'm not sure if I'm mad at David now or not.." she says feeling confused.

"Maybe you should talk to him" he suggested.

"Maybe..I'm sorry I woke you, I just needed to tell you"

"It's okay, it's better to talk it through with someone than keep it to yourself"

She hugs him tight "Love you"

"I love you too Bella" he whispered hugging her closer.

"Should I be upset with him?"

"That's something you'll have to decide yourself baby...but I will say this, he was a different person back then.. we all were" Dennis told her softly.

"What..what would have you have done if you'd have known what happened?"

"I'm not sure baby, but I know I wouldn't have let you see it...I'm so sorry you did"

"Maybe it was best that I forgot about it, I wouldn't have wanted you to worry you" she sighs.

"We can't change what happened in the past, but if its still bothering you talk to David and try and sort things out"

"Okay, whatever you think is best dadda"

"I can advise but ultimately you have to follow this" he said softly pointing at her heart and looking at her fondly.

"I know" she settles back down and lays her head on his chest, falling asleep like she always did growing up. He kissed her head falling asleep next to her.

\---

Next day David came over to pick her up, she sees him walking up from the car to the porch, so she comes out "I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay sure..what is it?" He asked her looking confused.

"I remembered something from when I was younger..I had met you long before I went to high school and it wasn't under the greatest circumstances"

"Oh...what was it?" He asked shuffling his feet.

"You caught me looking at you having sex with my momma when I was little"

"Ohh God...I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to" he said looking away from her in disgust for himself.

"It was so long ago and I had forgotten it all, I guess I blocked it out"

"It doesn't excuse what I did...you must think I'm disgusting" he said in disgust.

"No, I was just a kid that heard a noise and went to see what it was, I didn't understand what was happening at the time, I thought you were hurting her, you took me back to my room and sang to me and called me a princess before I went to sleep"

"I'm sorry..." he whispered looking at her with big guilty eyes.

"It's okay, I just thought I'd share with you"

"I...I was different back then...I was trying to be someone I wasn't..." he sighed.

"Not all of it was bad baby" she says taking his hand in hers.

"Yes it was" he whispered softly looking down.

"Not all of it to me, I like it when you act a certain way with me" she kisses his hand and fingers.

"You do?" He asked her uncertainly.

"Yeah..it's sexy"

"You really think so?" He asked her looking a little bit more relaxed.

"Mhm my sweet David" she nuzzles his face.

He holds her gently enjoying her affection "I hope it makes up for what happened in the past"

"It wasn't your fault really, it's just one of those things that happens sometimes"

"If you say so.." he whispered uncertainly.

"I love you Mr. Maxwell" she smirks.

David shivered when she said that as he carried on hugging her.

"You like me calling you that?" she asks tilting her head.

"Yeah" David nodded.

"Mmm Mr. Maxwell" she kisses him.

He kissed her back following her lips when she went to pull away.

"My David.." she purrs.

"My princess" he whispered looking at her longingly.

"Want to go home now?"

"Okay" he whispered getting in the car and driving them home.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	99. Forbidden Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis/ My Oc's Bella Crumb, Elizabeth & David Maxwell ( flashback to when Bella would sneak out to see David )

Bella had been sneaking out lately to go see David which wasn't something Dennis and Elizabeth agreed with due to their history together and and how David was known to be like, Bella was planning on sneaking out that night after going to bed, she eats her dinner with a grin on her face, thinking about what her and David could do tonight for fun.

Dennis noticed how happy she looked "What's put a big smile on your face baby?" He asked her softly.

"Oh nothing.." she lies.

Dennis didn't believe her but didn't push it. She picks at her food with her fork starting to think of David's strong and lean body against hers, she bites her bottom lip a little.

They finished up with dinner and started clearing the table. She helps with the dishes and wipes the table off for good measure to make it seem like she was being a good girl not capable of doing wrong.

Dennis finished up before it was time to go to bed.

"Night" Bella gives Elizabeth and Dennis a kiss before bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Dennis said back softly.

"Love you both"

"Love you too sweetheart" Elizabeth smiles.

They watch her go to her room before settling down together.

"Do you think she's up to something?" Elizabeth asks him.

"I have a feeling, but I don't want her to think we don't trust her" he said softly looking confused on what to do.

She rolls over towards him "I just don't want her getting her emotions and hormones all twisted up by him"

"Me neither...but I don't want her to hate me" he sighed.

"That shouldn't be an issue babe, what matters is keeping her safe, I don't want her to become an addict like I was"

"She may have addictive behavior but it's up to us to protect her from what she becomes addicted too"

"If you say so" he whispered looking disgusted in himself.

"Hun don't beat yourself up in this, we both have addictive behavior it just runs in our genes, but we just have to watch over her"

"But what if hers are worse and it's my fault....the doctor said that could happen and why I shouldn't have kids"

"Hun that doctor was a fool, you have wonderful kids that are loving and pure, they just need our guidance" she tells him holding him close.

"I just wish I wasn't...this" he told her defeated.

"You are just fine, you are happy and loved by your family, never forget that"

He nodded slowly burying his head in her hair, trying to fight back tears.

\---

Meanwhile.. Bella was sneaking out her window again to go meet David. David was waiting and heard a knock on the door.

"David I'm here" she says outside the door. He walks over and opens the door.

"Hey.." she smiles.

"Hey" he smiled back at her. She jumps in his arms, giving him kisses all over his face "I missed you"

"Mmm I missed you too baby" he moaned kissing her back.

"I wasn't sure if I could sneak out again after last time"

"Why what happened last time?" he asked.

"They figured out that I went out"

"Oh, I hope they weren't too hard on you"

"Just told me you were not good for me speech" she pouts.

"Well it's your choice at the end of the day" he told her.

She smiles at that statement, feeling like she was getting away with something huge "So what's the plan tonight?"

"Well that again is up to you baby, I'll do whatever you want" he whispered kissing her again.

"I want have fun on the couch" she was rather new to the sex chat and all the words.

David smiled not seeming to care at all as he carried her over to the couch.

"Strongest man in the world" she smirks.

"I try" he said with a smile laying her down.

"Can I see you again?"

"Of course" he nodded taking his clothes off slowly to tease her.

She bites her lip, staring at his body, exanimating every inch of his flesh with her eyes.

"Like what you see?" he asked her.

She nods "Yes.."

"Good" he grinned laying on top of her and kissing her fondly. She kisses him back, rubbing her hands up and down his back and even his ass.

He moaned deeply as his body shivered at her touch.

"You feel so nice"

"Thanks" he breathed.

She slips her clothing off, throwing them on the floor "I'm ready for you sweet David"

David kisses her body sweetly. She keeps rubbing her hands all over his chest, the sensations she felt from feeling his flesh made her core ache with need.

He moaned as he finally slipped inside her slowly so she could get used to him.

"Please don't be gentle this time.." she begs him.

"Your still getting used to this baby, we still have to be a little careful" he breathed.

"But I want to try being more adventurous, please?"

"Okay, if your sure" he said wanting to keep her happy.

"Yes I'm sure" she kisses around his jawline.

He thrusted into her harder and faster with a groan gripping the couch cushions tightly.

Her eyes get wide then shut tightly, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes, it hurt but it also felt satisfying to her, what she had been dreaming about what sex was truly meant to be "Uuh!"

He looked at her to make sure she was okay. She nods and holds onto him tighter. He kept going faster groaning louder each time

"David!" she moans loudly. He was starting to get close, her moans tipping him over the edge.

She finally goes over the edge with him, falling limp in his arms, breathing hard. He collapsed in her arms breathing heavily.

"Oh my sweet David" she nuzzles his cheek. He kissed her head sweetly starting to get his breath back. She falls asleep beside him for a couple hours. He held her close before falling asleep next to her. She wakes up later and realizes she better get home before she's caught, she leaves a note to David and kisses him before riding her bike home.

Fortunately everyone was still asleep when she got back.

She slips into her bed after cleaning up a bit and passes out.

Dennis was still cuddled up to Elizabeth when he heard Bella's bedroom door close again.

Bella sinks into a deep dream but wakes up suddenly with a small yelp. Dennis heard her and went to check on her.

She was in the middle of the room walking to her bathroom when he came in suddenly, but she was walking funny "Wha..why you in here?" she asks kind of startled.

"I heard you yelp" he said going to help her.

"I'm fine really I am"

"Let me help you" Dennis said holding her arm to steady her.

"Please don't worry about me.." she cups his cheek suddenly staring up at his eyes.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because.." she tries to think of words that didn't sound dumb, she leans up and gives him a little kiss instead "Just don't" she goes into the bathroom.

Dennis looked confused going back to bed with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turns over and looks at him "You alright?" she whispers still half asleep.

"Bella's acting weird" he sighed looking concerned.

"This is just a guess but..she might have sneaked out again"

"I think she did too" he whispered sadly not sure what to do.

"I don't want her involved with him, he's to advanced for her in his ways of thinking"

"I know, I know" he said softly tracing pattern in her nightie, not looking into her eyes.

"You need to talk to her, you need to make her understand what men like him really want from a girl like her and what that will lead too"

"Okay...I'll try" he whispered nervously.

"You can do it because your a man, you understand those things and you even felt it also"

Dennis gulped guiltily "I, I didn't meant to" he said softly.

"Babe that's your past, just use that understanding to talk to your daughter please" she rubs his shoulder.

Dennis nodded again resting his head on her chest. She rubs his head and falls back to sleep.

Dennis struggled to fall back to sleep his mind racing about what to say to Bella and feeling guilty for what had happened.

\--

That next afternoon Bella had gone outside, she was swinging on the tree swing, she had tied her hair in braids and even added a few tiny white flowers in her hair from the yard.

Dennis took a deep breath and walked over to Bella "Baby can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

She stops swinging and just barely looks up at him "Sure..what do you want to talk about?"

"You being with David...your mother and I are just a little bit concerned that he might be too...advanced for you" he told her.

"What do you mean advanced?"

"He might be too much for you at the moment...during sex" he stuttered awkwardly.

"So you know I have sex huh?"

"I, I smelt it" he admitted.

"What's it smell like?" she asks raising a brow.

"I don't know how to describe it"

"I like it advanced.." she admits suddenly "I don't know what the big deal is"

"We're just worried you might get addicted to it...."

"You call it being addicted..I call it just enjoying myself"

"It's just that you have parents who are addicted to things....I guess we're worried it could happen to you"

"Why is it wrong to be addicted to something that feels good?" she asks him, staring right in his eyes.

"Because it can hurt you or get you into trouble"

"It did hurt but it also filled me up in a good way, made my core.." she stops talking, her hands gripping the swing ropes to hard.

"It's hard to control the addictions once they start" he told her softly "Please be careful"

"You still don't want me around David, don't you?"

"I just want you to be safe Bella" he explained.

"I know.." she whispers mostly to herself. Dennis sighed sadly feeling like he was failing Elizabeth and Bella.

"Please don't be upset" she hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Why?"

"I thought I upset you" he said softly.

"I can't stay upset at you long, you know that"

Dennis nodded kissing her head "Just be careful"

"What about momma?"

"What about momma?" he asked confused.

"She still doesn't want me around David"

"I think it's just her being protective of you" he explained.

"I know that but she won't change her mind about him" she puts her head down.

"Maybe one day she will...she's just nervous about you turning out like...me" he said dejectedly.

"Or her, you mean"

Dennis nodded with a sigh.

"Gosh you and momma couldn't have been that bad, what's the big secret?" she throws her hands on her hips, huffing.

"I'm a...I'm a sex addict" he said unproudly.

"You sure don't seem like one"

"You didn't see me at my worse baby...I try to shield you from that side of me" he explained.

"Why would you hide that, it's just sex.."

"It's not just that...it's so much worse and so much more complicated"

"No it's not, if your doing it with some one you care about, it's not wrong ever" she says rubbing his upper arm. "Never deny your needs and yourself"

Dennis nodded "Just take care of yourself okay" he whispered getting up and walking away.

\--

Elizabeth's sitting on the couch folding laundry. Dennis walked in looking very agitated.

She looks up at him "What is it?"

"Bella doesn't understand what our addictions are or what they do" he sighed pacing around the room.

"I know that, she's young and naïve and a bit stubborn like we once were. But all we can do is protect her from harm"

He carried on pacing still not happy.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know" he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Are you going to let her sneak out tonight because I'm sure she plans too" she sighs.

"No...I don't know Liz, this is difficult" he said slumping onto the couch.

She gets up with the laundry basket "I'm going to go put the clothes away"

Dennis nodded pondering what to do.

Baby Maggie's in her rocker chair waking up from her nap, she makes a little whine.

Dennis gets up to tend to her "Shh little one, it's okay" he comforted her as he cuddled her softly.

"I remember when you did that with me more" Bella says from the doorway

"You know people always prepare you for everything when your kids are little...not so much when the reach teenage years" he said softly "I'm sorry if I failed you"

"Why do you always guilt trip me, why do you always act like it's about you?" she stomps her foot looking pissed off and goes into the kitchen.

Dennis settles Maggie down before going to see Bella again

"Bella I'm sorry...I just, what I meant was I, I struggle parenting sometimes...I didn't have the best upbringing. so I sometimes feel in over my head and I get a little unsure of what to do or what not to do...I'm sorry I upset you" he said desperately not liking that he had upset her.

There's some flour in a bowl ready for Elizabeth's baking, Bella looks over at it and grabs a handful and throws right at him getting it all over his shirt.

Dennis tensed up straight away his breathing starting to come out shakily as he looked at the state of himself.

"My shirt.. it's ruined, I don't have a clean one for work tomorrow" he panicked trying to clean himself up as much as he could, he turned to Bella looking the angriest she had ever been "You are grounded" he told her through gritted teeth.

She just smirks, crossing her arms.

"Go to your room now" he snarled furiously making her smirk disappear.

"Fine" she says simply going upstairs.

He went outside and found her bike taking the air out of the tires and tossing it to one side so she couldn't ride it even if she wanted to before locking the garage for extra measure.

He started cleaning aggressively getting more angry when the washing machine wouldn't turn on, he ended up hitting it violently in frustration.

Bella comes outside carrying her roller skates over her shoulder like she was leaving.

"Get back in your room, your not going anywhere" he roared at her moving unusually quickly and dragging her back to her room, locking the window.

"You can't make me stay here" she says back in a sassy tone.

"Yes I can, your grounded" he told her sternly.

"So, you really think that will stop me?" she says defiantly.

"Yeah I do" Dennis growled pushing her back in her room again. She pushes back at his chest.

He doesn't move an inch, since he was so big and strong. She keeps trying to shove him, putting all her strength into it. He doesn't move at all and just waits impatiently for her to stop. She suddenly grabs at his shirt and rips it apart, flipping the buttons all over the floor.

Dennis growled pushing her on to the bed "Your gonna stay in here until you learn not to disrespect me" he yelled slamming the door shut.

"Jerkoff!" she yells though the door.

He just walked off trying to fix his shirt. Elizabeth takes it from him and goes to clean it first, giving him the eye. He looked back at her looking drained.

"Your stronger then you think" she simply says going back downstairs to wash his shirt.

He heard Maggie crying and went to see her, cradling her in his arms and shushing her softly "its okay little one, I'm sorry I scared you" Dennis whispered kissing her head softly.

She settles down pretty quickly like she usually did when he held her.

Dennis sighed looking at her fondly "What am I gonna do with your sister, guess I'm not doing a very good job at being a dad" he said sadly.

She smiles sweetly, holding his finger. He felt his heart melt at her smile kissing her head again.

Maggie always seemed like a happy baby and she didn't cry really, just make a little whine if she needed something. She just stares up at him with her pretty eyes.

"What are you looking at sweet pea?" He cooed.

She makes this cute happy sound. Dennis chuckled laying her back down. She yawns looking tried again, she was such a good baby.

"I love you Maggie" he whispered to her softly kissing her again.

She falls asleep pretty fast with her little nursery color animal night light that shined right above her crib.

Dennis got up to find his shirt. Elizabeth had it already in the dryer.

He went over to her needing a hug. She hugs him back "Did Maggie fall back to sleep?"

"Yeah" he whispered with a tired sigh.

"Good, your shirt is almost dry and I'll sew your buttons back on it in the morning before you go back to work" she smiles and gives him a kiss.

He kissed her back softly "Did I do the right thing Liz?...I feel horrible" he whispered.

"Yes I think you did..did you lock her window?"

"Yeah I did" he whispered.

"Good" she sighs "I wonder how long it will take her to break the lock"

"If she's anything like you not that long" he whispered with a smirk.

She chuckles and then frowns "Oh shit.. are we going to have to take turns checking on her?"

"Maybe, what do you think?" he asked her.

"Yeah we might have too"

"I've taken her bike and everything she could use to get away" he said.

"What about her skates?"

"I took them away"

"Did you take away her feet too?" she jokes.

He chuckled softly kissing her.

"Oh man, this whole thing is giving me a headache"

"Yeah me too" he agreed.

She sighs deeply, settling down into the covers, closing her eyes "I hope things will be better by morning"

"So do I...I don't like doing this"

She kisses him "Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight" he whispered kissing her back and cuddling up to her more.

Bella manages to break the lock on her window with a satisfied smile.

Dennis heard something and shook Elizabeth awake "I think she broke the lock" he whispered.

She rolls over, still asleep.

Dennis sighed going to deal with it himself "Bella, I know what your doing" he said opening her bedroom door.

She just sitting on her bed acting like she's not doing anything. He checked the window and saw the broken lock.

"I just wanted the window open a crack because it's kind of hot in here"

"I'll get a fan" he told her.

"Nothing's better then a cool breeze from outside on my hot skin"

"I can't open the window Bella...you'll just try to escape"

"Oh I see how it is.." she crosses her arms.

"Well would you?" he asked her.

"Why would you like to know, hm? Mr. nosey"

"Because I don't want to distrust you" he said softly.

"Is your shirt still ruined?"

"The buttons are still off"

"Good"

"Why is that good?" he asked sadly wiping away the tears that fell from his cheeks.

"You're not supposed to cry, your supposed to get mad at me" she says crossing her arms.

"Why do you want that" he yelled.

"Please don't ask me that" she looks away.

"Why I want to know" he shouts losing his patience.

"No I won't tell you" she says turning over on her bed.

"Bella just tell me" he snapped.

"No fucking way" she almost hisses at him.

He could feel himself getting worse "Liz...get my tools please she broke the lock on the window" he yelled.

After Elizabeth gives him the tools she goes back to bed, Bella just huffs still sitting on her bed as he works on the window, she throws a pillow at him.

He just ignored her focusing on the task at hand. She throws another one at him.

"Enough Bella that's enough" he growled.

She sticks her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes as he finished up.

She suddenly sneaks up behind him and jumps on his back.

"Argh what are you doing?" he yelled trying to get her off.

She holds on to him pretty tight, she laughs as he's trying to get her off him.

He managed to grab her and pull her off eventually "What are you doing?"

"Sneak attack" she smiles.

"Just stop this now please"

"Why should I, are you gonna make me stop?"

"If I have to extend you being grounded, I will" he said through gritted teeth.

"You can't stop me from going out and having fun" she jumps up in his arms, wrapping herself around him tightly, leaning her forehead against his.

Dennis pulled away from her advances.

She holds onto him tighter, not letting go "You used to hold me like this before but now you don't even want too"

He hugged her softly "I'm sorry" he told her.

"You've never got angry with me ever but when you do now, it's exciting to me"

"I don't want to be angry with you Bella, that's the problem" he cried.

"But I need it and I like it, it's like a rush"

"It's making me hate myself" he told her with a choked back sob.

"Why, your making me happy doing it, why would you be sad about that?" she asks confused.

"I don't like shouting at my kids...it makes me feel like I'm reliving my past"

"But your not though, your just doing it to make me happy"

"It shouldn't make you happy" he whispered.

"But it does" she takes his hand in hers.

"I don't want to do it anymore"

She suddenly looks like she's going to start crying. He sighed just hugging her close.

"I'm not going to stop trying to go out again"

"Please don't I don't want your mother getting upset with me" he begged her.

"You could always distract her, if you know what I mean"

"No...I don't want to make her upset" he whispered.

"How else am I supposed to relieve myself then hm?" she throws her arms up in the air.

"Do it yourself?" he suggested.

"It's not the same"

He sighed not sure what else to suggest.

"Just let me go see him please"

"Fine" he said giving in defeatedly.

"Oh thank you dadda!" she says excitedly, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back knowing Elizabeth was going to hate him for this.

She gives him a big kiss and runs out of the room and downstairs, she calls David up and gets him to pick her up.

Dennis went to his room sliding into bed next to Elizabeth. She snuggles up against him seeking out his warmth. He buried his head in her hair in embarrassment.

She lets out a content sigh as she sleeps. Dennis felt to guilty to sleep crying softly into her nightie hoping she didn't hear him.

She looks over at him "I know you let her go, I'm not mad..I just don't want her hurt"

Dennis sniffles softly not looking at her directly.

"Have I been over reacting?"

"No..." he said almost instinctively like he was trying to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Don't try to cover, just tell me how you really feel about it"

"I don't know..." he whispered bowing his head in defeat.

"Do you really don't know or are you holding it back because you don't want me getting mad?" she raises her brow.

"I'm not...I'm just scared of making you mad at me"

"I already said I'm not mad at you"

"Promise?"

"Yes"

He slowly lifted his head to look at her, his eyes still avoiding hers.

"Dennis we've been together long enough you should know better then this"

"But I let Bella see him...something you didn't want to happen, I failed you" he whispered fearfully.

"I knew it was going to happen, we can't watch her 24/7 babe"

Dennis was so tense because of this "I'm sorry" he croaked.

"Babe you don't need to be"

He collapsed on to the bed his head hurting from all his thoughts.

"Dennis do you need a pain pill?"

Dennis nodded softly looking exhausted.

She gets out a pill for him and hands it to him with water "Would you object to going to pick her up and bringing her home?"

He tenses up again but nods his head "Oh okay...sure" he stuttered his eyes giving away his true feelings.

"Would you rather her stay all night with David doing who knows what?"

"I, no...I " he holds his head in his hands not being able to process what he wanted to think or say "Please don't say those things" he murmured sounding scared.

"Say what, the truth?, we know what he's capable of, be a parent and be concerned please"

"I am concerned don't say I'm not!" He shouted cracking under the comments, as the tears welled up.

"I was just asking you because you seem like your being a bit passive" she sighs.

"Don't say that don't ever say that again, of course I care and you should know that I do, don't ever question me about that" he yelled getting up off the bed in a fit of rage and sadness at what she had said "Why would you doubt me like that..." he cried in anguish.

"You know I didn't mean it that way, don't be silly, I just think you are to passive when it comes to her is all" she looks away, looking teary.

"I've been dealing with her all night by myself...if I didn't care I wouldn't have done anything, I would have let her go the first time I saw her try to sneak out..and you don't think I care. What have you done to stop her from doing this huh?" He asked seething in anger and hurt from her accusations.

"I've talked to her until I was blue in the face and besides that..I have Maggie to look out for too!" she runs into the bathroom.

Dennis grabbed a blanket and a pillow and went to sleep somewhere else, he didn't want to stay somewhere where he was going to be questioned on his devotion to his family.

Later on he can hear Maggie crying, Elizabeth is tending to her holding her close "Shh sweet pea it's okay"

He walked in but stopped when he saw Elizabeth, he walked over "I can take her" he said sounding hoarse.

"No it's..okay I got it" she sits down in the rocking chair with Maggie.

Dennis looked like she'd just hit him when she said that but just kissed Maggie on the head and walked away without another word.

Elizabeth starts crying as she puts Maggie back in her crib.

Dennis was lying on the floor in the barn feeling so defeated and drained. He pulled the blanket up higher as the winter air started sneaking through making him shiver.

Bella suddenly appears standing over him in the moon light "Hey.." she says softly.

"Hi" he whispered back.

"I came home.."

"Thank you'

"Are you cold?"

"No...I'm fine" he lied to stop her worrying.

She gets down by him and lifts the blanket up and then lays down on top of him fully with her face in his neck, she pulls the blanket back on them and kisses his neck sweetly "I'll keep you warm"

"It's okay really, you should go inside I don't want you to get cold" he told her.

"I'm okay, I'm mostly worried about you" she blows hot breath on his neck trying to warm him.

"Don't be...I'm not important it's you I care about" he croaked.

"But you are important" she lifts her head to stare at his eyes.

"Not as much as you" he said.

"Nuh uh your more" she giggles.

He smiled softly still not feeling great. She gives him kisses all over his face.

"Your mother and I had an argument"

"I kind of guessed you'd maybe would..I'm sorry" she whispers.

"It's not your fault"

"It's over me, so it is my fault"

"No it's not...I've just...its been stressful" he sighed.

"It's been stressful for me too, because if I stay at home without seeing David now I start acting out and saying things to you I don't want too" she sighs.

"I'm trying to be good" he whispered.

"So am I but with these teenaged hormones it drives me crazy at times" she whispers back.

"I understand" he whispered.

"Do you?" she rubs her nose against his sweetly.

He nodded "Hormones are annoying" he said childishly.

"Yeah for sure" she licks her lips out of habit.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"For what?"

"Everything" he said sincerely.

"You didn't do anything wrong"

Dennis rubbed his eyes "I'm so tired" he whispered.

"Lets go back inside and go to bed then" she chuckles lightly.

"I...I'm gonna stay out here for a bit longer"

"Then I'm staying with you"

"No..I just need to be alone"

"You sure?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to think things through"

"Okay, goodnight dadda I love you" she hugs him.

"Love you too" he said hugging her tightly.

She goes back inside and gets warm in her bed. Elizabeth is laying in bed also but she can't sleep.

Dennis eventually comes back inside walking over to Maggie. She's fast asleep and looking peaceful in her crib. He grabbed her teddy bear off the shelf and placed it next to her. She doesn't stir a bit, deep in her dreams, looking sweet. Dennis stroked her little wispy strands of hair tenderly, feeling exhausted he promptly passed out next to her crib.

Elizabeth comes in to check on her and finds him there, she leans against the door frame "My Darlings" she whispers.

Dennis was snoring softly his skin cold to touch still after his night in the barn.

She rubs his shoulder to wake him "Come to bed baby"

Dennis groaned in protest not wanting to move.

"Please babe, I'll get you warm"

He curled up into a protective ball not saying a word, still scared of judgement from her.

"Please stop this.."

"Stop what?" He murmured nervously.

"Acting like a child"

Dennis sobbed again softly once before pulling himself together, her words hurting him more in his vulnerable, sleep deprived state.

"I need your help parenting, I can't do these things by myself and please it hurts me also when you act like I'm like your mother" she tears up and walks out. Dennis couldn't move, he liked it here under the non judgmental eyes of his young daughter.

\--

Morning came and went with the smells of breakfast and everyone eating downstairs.

Dennis finally found the courage to head downstairs after the manic school rush and went to find some food to calm his grumbling stomach.

His plate was full of food already waiting for him in his spot at the table.

He ate it ravenously after everything that happened last night his body and mind were both depleted of energy.

Elizabeth was outside hanging clothes up on the line, While Bella's on the phone in the living room giggling like a school girl on the couch.

Her hair looked so pretty in the sunlight even though she had it up in a bun with little strains of hair hanging down from working.

He braved it outside feeling like a lamb going to the slaughter house as he approached her.

She just looks over at him a moment, no judgement on her face, just sadness and she doesn't say anything just keeps hanging up sheets.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth..." he croaked looking down at the ground.

"You have nothing to be sorry about"

"Yes I do...I messed up everything"

She starts to look like she's about to break down in tears so she tries to change the subject "Do you want..want..steak or chicken tonight for ..dinner"

"Steak is good" he murmured walking over to hug her softly. She lays her head on his shoulder as they hold each other.

"I am really, really sorry about everything...I'll try harder, if you think I'm not doing enough...I'll do more, I'll care harder.. whatever you need" he rambled.

"I never thought you didn't care, but you are sometimes more wanting her to love you more then resent you, so you try to please her by letting her get away with things more, am I right?"

Dennis nodded regretfully "I don't want her to hate me...I don't want you to hate me either" he whispered sadly looking away as the tears started to fall again.

"I never could hate you and as for her she couldn't either. You have never been to hard on her about things and I think she gets off on that fact but she will be more grateful if you start being more of a father then a friend, she will thank you for it one day"

Dennis gulped nervously "Just please don't say those things again...I don't want to fight with you anymore" he cried.

"I wasn't being judgmental, I just need your help more is all" she sighs.

"I understand...I can take care of Maggie more since she's...you know" he faltered guiltily.

"It's not Maggie that I mean, it's Bella"

"Okay" he whispered nervously "I'm sorry I made a mistake"

"Babe please stop talking to me like I'm going to attack you if you say something wrong..I'm not nor I never will be your mother, Understand?" she says rushed.

"No it's not that..." he stuttered.

"Then what?"

"Just the thoughts in my head..." he sighed sadly "They've gotten worse since Bella turned into a teenager...I feel way over my head"

"Then your need to confront your fears and maybe when you start feeling that way, you can talk it through" she suggests.

"I just...I don't have a parent to look up to...I have no idea if I'm doing it right or not"

"Go with your gut, maybe some parenting books, maybe ask a therapist if you really need help with it"

"Do you think I'm doing okay?" he asked "Your opinion means the most to me"

"Most of the time yes and I'm not saying ever that I'm perfect at it either but it wouldn't hurt to seek help if you really want it"

Dennis started to cry again after she said that "That's all I needed to hear"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said I was okay most of the time, that's good enough for me"

"Okay then, lets get back inside and I'll get you more breakfast" she takes his hand in hers.

He squeezed it gently "I could do with some sleep as well" he told her. She chuckles "Well the bed is ready and warm for ya always"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story in this novel only )


	100. Head Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/ My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly (Dennis hits his head and starts to think he's 14 again )

Dennis was busy cleaning the house when he was carrying everything downstairs he slipped and hit his head on something knocking him out cold.

Elizabeth found him and Molly helps her get him on the couch and Elizabeth tends to his head.

He wakes up a little bit later with a gasp looking around the place fearfully.

"Shh I'm here baby" Elizabeth shushes him.

"Who...who are you....where am I?" He asked sounding like a nervous kid.

"I'm Elizabeth baby and your home safe" she pats his forehead with a warm washcloth.

"I, I have to get back home...mother will kill me if I'm late" he said frantically trying to get up but feeling dizzy.

"Baby you are home and you don't have to go back to your mother, she's dead"

"What...no she's not daddas gone but not momma she said she wanted me back by 8 and if I'm not she'll..." he stopped talking shivering at the thought of what she would do to him.

"Baby look at me"

He looked up at her still looking uncertain about everything that was going on.

"She's gone and you live here with your family" she tells him, rubbing his head.

"I, I don't have a family...I'm fourteen"

"Baby your 32"

"What...no I'm not" he said in shock.

"You are and your married and have wonderful kids of your own"

"But...but what's going on?" he said feeling confused.

"I think you bumped your head hard"

Dennis stared at her softly "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"No need to be sorry darling" she kisses him softly.

He kissed her with a fourteen year old's inexperience which was endearing.

"Sweetheart, do you want something to eat?" she asks with a smile.

"Okay" he nodded.

She makes some food for him and plates it up, sitting it on the table "Here you go babe"

"Thank you" he said with a small smile.

"No Problem" she smiles back. Maggie suddenly comes in the kitchen and taps him lightly on the arm.

Dennis stared at her not knowing who she was "Hi little one, who are you?" he asked softly.

"Dadda you feeling okay?" she asks.

"Uhh yeah I'm okay" he whispered.

She climbs up onto his lap to sit, giving him a kiss on his cheek "What you eating?"

"Something your momma made for me" he said softly feeling comfortable with her.

"Can I have some momma?" Maggie asks her, Elizabeth smiles "Sure sweet pea, I'll make your plate"

Dennis relaxed a little more with her, hugging her softly.

Maggie eats her food with a big smile on her face that reminded him of his own.

"You look so much like me" he murmured.

"Yup" she says drinking her juice.

He smiled at her sweetly

"Love you dadda"

Dennis just nodded when she said that looking back at Elizabeth.

She smiles and nods her head "We all love you"

"Wow I never thought I would be so lucky" he whispered.

Molly comes in, she had just got home from shopping with lil Kev, she comes up to Dennis and kisses him deeply "Mm hey"

He backed away a little bit from shock "Uhh who...who are you?"

"It's Molly you know this"

"Uhh sorry...my memory is kinda gone, I'm still fourteen in my head right now" he admitted with an apologetic look on his face.

"What happened Dennis bear?" she asks getting worried.

"I don't really know...all I know is I hit my head...but I don't remember any of you" Dennis sighed sadly.

"Oh no my poor sweetheart" she sits across his lap and hugs him.

He let her hug him not sure what to do his lack of knowledge with what to do in these situations took them back to what he was like when he had first met them.

Kev walks up to them "Dadda I made picture for you today"

He took it from him gently something in his gut told him that if he didn't say or do anything with him then it might make him upset. Kev smiles at him.

"Wow it looks great little man" Dennis said with a smile.

"Thank you dadda, Can I go play now?"

"Yeah go ahead" he said with a nod.

Maggie goes in the living room with him to play with her dolls. Molly continues to sit on his lap and Elizabeth joins them at the table with her coffee "Everything's going to come back to you baby"

"Maybe I should go back to sleep" he wondered starting to feel strange about all the attention he was receiving.

"If you want to lay down that's okay, here's an ice pack for your head" she hands it to him and shows him to their bedroom.

He laid down feeling a bit guilty about doing this "Sorry about this I'm just....not used to affection" he told her looking embarrassed.

"That's alright baby, just rest easy" she kisses his cheek and tucks hi in bed and carefully lays the ice pack on his head. "Sleep well"

He slept for a good few hours before waking up again feeling groggy, he sat up to see himself surrounded by his family "Did I miss something?" He asked them looking confused.

"Just checking up on you babe"

"I'm fine...why what happened?" He asked her.

"You bumped your head and you thought you were 14 again" she smiles.

"Oh really...that sounds really embarrassing" he said covering his face with regret.

"Don't worry about it, no big deal"

"I bet I was really awkward though"

"Nah not to bad, glad it didn't last long, the swelling I mean" she smiles and gives him a kiss.

He kissed her back softly.

"I love you"

"Love you too" he whispered softly holding her hand gently.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )
> 
> (Notes: This is the last chapter for this Oc book. I wanted to thank everyone that reads and comments on the chapters of my books and I want to thank my lovely Co Writers!
> 
> Novaauthor13,  
> WriterProducer.  
> CleopatraThe7th.  
> WTFIsSheOn.  
> Now on to the next Oc Book (( SPLIT: Oc book 4 )))

**Author's Note:**

> List of all my wonderful Co Writers/Split fan buddies! :)
> 
> Novaauthor13.  
> WriterProducer.  
> CleopatraThe7th.  
> WTFIsSheOn.
> 
> Maybe more to add later on. Don't just read, Leave a comment and kudos/bookmark and tell me what you think, I love hearing from my readers! <3


End file.
